


Twisted Tree

by phgealsm



Series: Twisted Tree AU [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 92
Words: 272,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phgealsm/pseuds/phgealsm
Summary: Bluestar is dead and Tigerclaw has successfully taken over ThunderClan. Fireheart knows he must stop Tigerclaw but how?Basically an AU where when the rogues attack ThunderClan, Tigerclaw succeeds in killing Bluestar.





	1. Chapter 1

The rogues were still in camp; however, the fighting was beginning to settle down. Leopardfur’s patrol was helping them out immensely. Fireheart stood frozen at the entrance of Bluestar’s cave. Fireheart had been too late. He stared at his leader’s corpse at the back of the cave. Tigerclaw stood over her, licking his paw clean.

Grief filled him as he stared at Bluestar. She was the reason he lived with ThunderClan now, she had mentored him. She was his leader.

Fury replaced the grief in him as he looked at her killer. The deputy had turned to face Fireheart. There was a gleam in his eyes. Satisfaction, happiness over having finally achieved what he wanted.

Fireheart leapt at Tigerclaw, digging his claws into his enemy. Tigerclaw let out a hiss, they scuffled a moment. Tigerclaw’s scratched at Fireheart’s face; his claws went deep across one of his eyes. Fireheart let out a yowl, throwing himself at the tabby again. As Tigerclaw threw him off, it was clear that the tabby was the stronger of the two. Fireheart’s opponent pinned him to the ground.

“It is done, Fireheart. Bluestar is dead and I can take my rightful place” Tigerclaw hissed. “I am giving you one chance, kittypet. Follow me or you will regret the day you ever set eyes on the forest”

“I would rather die myself” Fireheart spat at him.

“Very well. I have something better than death for you,” The tabby growled, “_you_ killed Bluestar after all and led the rogues here. I will make you suffer for what you have done against me – against my Clan.”

“Fireheart!” Graystripe called as he ran into the den, horror filled his face at the sight before him. Tigerclaw’s gaze left the cat below him and landed on Graystripe.

“your _friend _has killed Bluestar” Fireheart let out a yowl of protest before being hit by Tigerclaw. “I do not know what lies he has told you about me or any other cat but he has betrayed his clan”.

“He would never! He has always been loyal to ThunderClan! Since the day he came here!” Graystripe snarled at the deputy. Tigerclaw cocked his head to the side slightly.

“You dare defy the words of your leader? He has corrupted you, Graystripe. No wonder you went and had _half-clan_ _kits.” _Tigerclaw spat like he was speaking a curse, “He has led you away from the Warrior Code.”

Another shape moved outside. Fireheart watched as Darkstripe walked up behind Graystripe, the dark warriors’ eyes widened at the sight before him. He opened his mouth to speak.

“Get this one out of the way, he has been tricked and continues to believe these lies. I’ll take care of Fireheart” Tigerclaw ordered. Darkstripe nodded before dragging Graystripe out into the clearing. Tigerclaw looked down at the ginger tom below him. He sneered, “what are you going to do, kittypet? They’re bound to believe their deputy over _you. _You haven’t got Bluestar to protect you anymore._”_

Fireheart knew he was right. His word meant nothing now that Bluestar was dead.

Tigerclaw let Fireheart up and shoved him out into the clearing. He pushed him down again as soon as they were in the clearing. Fireheart let out a hiss before Tigerclaw hit him over the head with one unsheathed paw. Fireheart felt dazed a moment before the sight in front of him refocused.

Darkstripe was standing next to Graystripe, a smug look on his face. The Clan cats, who were looking at the two, shifted their gaze to Fireheart and Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw looked out at them before he spoke.

“Bluestar is dead, Fireheart killed her”

Yowls of shock and grief came from his clanmates. Eyes filled with hatred and horror landed on the orange tom.

Graystripe snarled, “He is lying! Fireheart would never harm Bluestar, much less kill her!”

“he has fooled you, Graystripe. He has fooled us all. Fireheart must have spoken to the rogues and used them as a cover up. I saw him kill her, after Bluestar had been so kind as to take a _kittypet_ in. I wish I had seen his treacherous ways before a death had occurred.” As Tigerclaw spoke, his gaze went to Fireheart. Fireheart saw a light in his eyes. Fireheart turned back to his Clan, hatred and shock shown in their scent and faces.

“What Tigerclaw speaks is not true,” he began. “He killed Bluestar. He led the rogues here. This is not the first crime he has done against the clan. _He_ set a trap for Bluestar by the Thunderpath, Cinderpelt was caught in it instead! _He_ killed Redtail!”

“What do you know of Redtail? He was killed by Oakheart before you came to the forest” Fireheart heard Longtail growl.

“Fireheart is telling the truth!” Graystripe exclaimed, jumping up and taking a few steps forward, he ignored Darkstripe’s hiss and continued. “How can you not see through these lies that Tigerclaw speaks?”

“How can you not see through the story Fireheart has won around your head? I almost pity you for being unable to see the truth. That is unless, of course, you are a traitor just as much as Fireheart is.” Tigerclaw growled at him. “I want you out of my territory. Graystripe, you are hereby banished from ThunderClan territory. If any ThunderClan cat sees you after sunset, they are allowed to kill you”

Gasps could be heard from the Clan, Graystripe stared at Tigerclaw, eyes wide with shock, “Tigerclaw I- “

“get out of my camp right now.” Tigerclaw’s eyes darkened as he spoke. Graystripe looked around himself, his fear scent coming off of him.

“Not without my kits” Graystripe growled; his gaze hardened.

“Graystripe,” Goldenflower spoke from the edge of the clearing. “How would you care for them? They need a mother’s care. Without milk, they will die”

Graystripe faltered a moment at that. There was a pause before he meowed, “I am not leaving them in ThunderClan under _you_, Tigerclaw.”

Tigerclaw looked to Leopardfur, “you can have the kits.”

Graystripe’s eyes widened at this, he looked towards the spotted she-cat, “let me come with you.”

Leopardfur looked at Graystripe, her eyes narrowed.

“why would we want a cat that has just been banished” she growled. The tom cringed at this.

“Well, Graystripe it is time for you to leave. _Now_.” Tigerclaw spoke, glaring at him.

“What about Fireheart? Is he not banished too?”

“I will deal with Fireheart. Get out of my Clans’ territory”, Tigerclaw’s eyes narrowed. Graystripe looked at Fireheart then to the RiverClan cats, a helpless look in his eyes. He turned towards the tunnel and walked out.

As the RiverClan cat’s shapes disappeared into the tunnel, Tigerclaw’s gaze shifted back to the ginger tom, “What am I going to do with you, Fireheart?”

Fireheart felt a chill run down his body.


	2. Chapter 2

There were yowls from the Clan at Tigerclaw’s words.

“Banish him!”

_“Kill him!”_

Fireheart felt his heart stop at those words. His friends, his _Clanmates_ wanted him dead. He tensed, ready to spring into battle if need be. _Could I fight my Clanmates?_ Fireheart thought, looking around at them.

Sandstorm, Whitestorm, Runningwind, Brackenfur – all of his Clanmates he cared about. And yet, there was either a look of anger or coldness as he looked at their faces. His gaze went back to Sandstorm, the way she looked at him hurt more than any wound any cat could make.

“No, we will not kill him.” Tigerclaw flicked his tail, “killing him would be too easy, too little of a punishment for what he has done to us. We also cannot let a cat who would kill his leader walk free. Darkstripe and Longtail, take him to Brokentail’s den, it would seem he will have company.”

“Brokentail is dead,” Yellowfang meowed from where she stood, just outside the medicine den. Tigerclaw gazed at the old medicine cat a moment.

“Very well, put Fireheart into the den. Longtail, you will be guarding him for the rest of the day,” Tigerclaw let Fireheart stand up, “Darkstripe you will start your new role as deputy.”

Darkstripe puffed out his chest as Longtail approached Fireheart from where he stood among his Clanmates. The two toms got on either side of him and Fireheart was lurched forward; he was beginning to feel the ache of his wounds. His eye had been swollen shut from his fight with Tigerclaw, he could feel it pulsing.

His Clanmates parted as the two escorted him towards the den. Fireheart had never seen such hatred in the eyes of any cats before. When he had first joined ThunderClan there had been distrust. He had been an outsider, it was expected. They had not known him and did not know whether he was worthy of trust. Fireheart had never felt _hated_ before by his Clanmates. There was Tigerclaw and perhaps Darkstripe who had hated him, but never this many cats. 

A few turned away from him while others hissed. Fireheart looked to his paws, they truly believed Tigerclaw. What Graystripe and Fireheart told them meant nothing. Fireheart was pushed into the den, he stumbled into the nest, laying down with a groan.

_What is Tigerclaw going to do with me now?_

_\-----------------------_

“I am a medicine cat I will care for those who need me. Get out of my way.” Fireheart heard Yellowfang’s voice outside the den. He looked up to see the old cat push her way through the entrance. Longtail was behind her, Yellowfang looked back at him and hissed, “I know how to take care of myself, I can deal with him if need be. Get out, I need room to work.”

“But Tigerclaw – “

“Did Tigerclaw say for you to watch me? To come in here? No. As far as I’m aware you are supposed to be outside of this den. Now get out.” Yellowfang glared at the tom. Longtail looked to Fireheart then to Yellowfang.

“If he attacks you, don’t say I didn’t warn you” Longtail sneered before he turned around, leaving the two cats alone. Yellowfang turned her gaze to Fireheart, there was a sadness in her eyes as she regarded the tom. Fireheart lowered himself, feeling uneasy. What Yellowfang believed was unknown to him. It was quite possible she believed what Tigerclaw was saying.

“Fireheart, I want you to tell me the truth. Did you kill Bluestar?” Fireheart was surprised at her words. He didn’t expect her to ask him, the rest of the Clan seemed to have their minds made up about him. How would she respond to the truth? He had already told it.

“No, it was Tigerclaw. You’ve got to believe me.” Fireheart’s tail twitched as he spoke. She could completely disregard Fireheart’s words. Tigerclaw had been right, there’s no reason any cat would believe Fireheart over Tigerclaw. There was a paused before the she-cat replied, “I want to believe you.”

Fireheart was surprised by the response. Yellowfang continued, “It wasn’t too long ago when I had been falsely accused and you stood up for me. I don’t believe you could be capable of killing Bluestar. You're a better cat than that, Fireheart.”

Fireheart relaxed, relief filling him. At least one cat believed him, “Could you talk to the Clan? Convince them that I am in the right.”

Yellowfang sniffed his wounds, “There’s nothing I can do.” She began to tend them to his injuries as she spoke, “Why would they believe me over Tigerclaw? He’s the leader now. The only evidence that you did not kill Bluestar is your own word, which does not currently hold up. You’ve gotten yourself into quite the situation, Fireheart.”

Fireheart dug his claws into the ground, his frustration building. “Do you know what he’s going to do with me?”

“I’ve been busy making sure that the Clan’s wounds are taken care of.” She growled, “now stop fidgeting.” As she got to his eye a strange look came across her face. She put a poultice on the wound, securing it with cobwebs.

“How does your eye feel?” Fireheart told her and she meowed, “It’s deep. There’s a possibility that you could lose some if not all of your vision in it. We won’t know until it's healed.”

Shock filled Fireheart as Yellowfang spoke. He had figured it was not that bad; as soon as it had been looked at, he would be fine. How would he fight? Escape from here now? He would have difficulty hunting. He thought of One-eye a moment.

She had been a warrior and she must have been able to do her warrior duties with one eye. Prior to losing her eye, she had been blinded in her eye as an apprentice. He remembered that from the stories the elders had told. Fireheart could be able to do what was required. Fireheart knew that he had to get out, leave ThunderClan and get to Graystripe, where ever he may be.

“do not try anything rash just yet,” Yellowfang meowed as though she had read his thoughts. “you are not fit to fight anyone; you must rest and heal. There is a reason you’re still alive, use it to your advantage.”

Fireheart knew she was right, but that would not stop him from planning his next move, “I know, Yellowfang. Thank you.”

Yellowfang looked at him a moment before she meowed, “I want you to stay in your nest. Cinderpelt will come tomorrow to check your wounds. I will be taking Tigerclaw to get his nine lives.”

Fireheart shuttered at the thought, Tigerclaw will be made leader of ThunderClan. He would become Tiger_star_. Everything he had worked for had been destroyed. He could not save ThunderClan or Bluestar from him.

As Yellowfang turned and left, Fireheart gazed around the den. The den smelled strongly of Brokentail, he thought of the former ShadowClan leader. Now he was being treated the same as that wrathful cat, nothing more than a prisoner.

His Clanmates saw him as the same as Brokentail and yet they could not be more wrong. Fear and grief filled him. How could he have let this happen?

Now he had no one – not even Graystripe, StarClan knew what would happen to his best friend. What the gray tom thought of all of this. Would he blame Fireheart for his banishment?

Would Graystripe be able to make it on his own, he had lived with ThunderClan his whole life. He knew nothing else but the comfort of his Clanmates and Clan life. He had been banished for his association with Fireheart and for speaking the truth.

What would happen to Fireheart’s other friends? Yellowfang, Cinderpelt, Sandstorm, _Cloudpaw?_

Fireheart thought of his kin a moment. Tigerclaw was bound to do something to the young apprentice. He had hated the young tom since Fireheart first brought him to the Clan. What would happen to him? Was bringing Cloudpaw to the Clan a good idea when Fireheart knew of the danger Tigerclaw posed?

Fireheart shuttered; his ears went back and he settled in Brokentail’s nest. He had never felt more helpless and useless before in his life. There was nothing he could do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this has made me realize just how fond I am of the OG ThunderClan cats and I'm like 'am I seriously gonna make this cat follow Tigerclaw?' Specifically, Longtail in this, love that guy.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for comments and kudos! The next chapter will probably be out sooner than this one was.


	3. Chapter 3

Fireheart opened his eyes to see a field around him. Had the fight been nothing more than a dream? A terrible nightmare? No, how would have he ended up in this field. He sat up, the pain he had felt when he had fallen asleep was gone. Fireheart looked around where he was situated before he spotted a cat approaching him.

“Bluestar!” he jumped to his paws and padded over to her, touching muzzles with his former mentor. Grief filled him at her presence, he bowed his head to the StarClan cat, “I am sorry I could not save you. I have failed you. I have failed the Clan.”

“You have not failed me, Fireheart. I should have seen what Tigerclaw had planned. I should have been able to prevented what happened but I was not able to. There is no need to blame yourself.” The blue-gray she-cat brushed her tail along his side as she spoke, “I am not here for your apology. There are much pressing matters. Tigerclaw should never have gotten into power. You must protect the Clans. Do what is required for them to remain.”

Fireheart lashed his tail, why wouldn’t the Clans remain? Tigerclaw was leader of ThunderClan now, he got what he wanted. “How am I to do that? I am nothing more than a prisoner right now. Tigerclaw could have me killed in an instant, the Clan believes what he said. I have no allies that can help me. Could you not tell them the truth of what happened?”

“I am unable to get involved; you must be the one to save the Clans.” Her eyes softened, “before you came to the forest, I was told that fire alone would save our Clan. I was unsure as to what was meant by this at first. I see now that you are that fire, Fireheart. You will save my Clan as well as the others. You are a good cat. You have what is needed to accomplish this task.”

Fireheart felt unnerved at the she-cats’ words. How could he alone save the Clans from the wrath of Tigerclaw? Tigerclaw had taken over ThunderClan. More importantly, what was Tigerclaw planning on doing next? He had the leadership he wanted, but Bluestar’s words implied the tom had more planned ahead.

“You will not be unassisted. You have allies, some already set and others to come. The sapling beneath the twisted tree is strong. Trust the sapling beneath the twisted tree and you shall save the Clans.” Bluestar meowed, “you will save the Clans, it is your destiny.”

Fireheart dug his claws into the ground beneath him, annoyance making his pelt twitch. Why did these prophecies always have to be so _vague_? Why couldn’t StarClan just _tell_ them? How could a _tree_ help Fireheart? Fireheart was about to speak when Bluestar turned away and the dream began to fade around him.

\-------------------------

“Yellowfang wanted me to check on him, just as we do with every patient – I just checked you this morning, Dustpelt!” Fireheart heard Cinderpelt’s meow from outside the den. Yellowfang would be with Tigerclaw, on their way to Mothermouth to get his nine lives. He knew Yellowfang’s opinion of him but he did not know Cinderpelt’s. Dustpelt had treated him rudely, snarling at Fireheart when he had first come to take over guarding him.

Fireheart did not blame him, he knew Dustpelt’s loyalty to the Clan and if Fireheart believed what the brown tom believed of Fireheart he would respond in the same way. Most cats would be treating him the way that Darkstripe and Dustpelt had been, Fireheart thanked StarClan that at least one cat believed him.

Fireheart looked up as Dustpelt walked in.

“Come with me.”

Fireheart followed Dustpelt back out. It had been the first time he was in the clearing since he had been stuck into the den. He looked around the clearing. Bluestar’s vigil had occurred the previous night, the elders would have buried her earlier. How he wished he could have been there for her.

The Clan was going about their normal routines of patrols and daily Clan life. There was a heaviness in the air but other than that Fireheart would have thought that it was just a normal day. Bluestar would be coming out of her den any moment now or was already out, in the forest.

“Fireheart, I need to check your wounds.” Cinderpelt spoke, a pile of herbs laid in front of her. A mouse lay beside it, “After we are done, you must eat. You need your strength to heal.” Dustpelt snorted at her words.

“Like we need a traitor to get stronger. If I were Tigerclaw, I wouldn’t have let you become a waste of ThunderClan resources. I sure hope whatever he has planned for you is worth this.” The brown tom growled, giving Fireheart a hard stare as he spoke. Fireheart’s ears went back as he opened his mouth, about to respond to the taunt. Cinderpelt shot them both a look, “he is a living cat, Dustpelt. While he is alive, he will be treated. Now, I don’t think Tigerclaw would be too happy to find out you were trying to pick a fight with the prisoner, you fleabrain!”

Dustpelt grunted before he sat down and turned away from the two other cats, opting to look across the clearing. Cinderpelt turned back to Fireheart, checking his wounds. The air around her, Fireheart could not quite pick up on. There was a sadness, similar to Yellowfang. However, Fireheart did not know if it was from believing what Tigerclaw had told or not.

Some of the cats in the clearing had noticed that he was out of his prison. He heard Dappletail let out a hiss before returning to her den. Glares were sent his way by a few cats. He saw Mousefur turn away from him.

Swiftpaw and Brightpaw were watching him, interest on their faces. _They would not have cared about me yesterday_, he thought,_ I would have been nothing more than another Clanmate._ His thoughts went to Cloudpaw. The tom tended to get along well with the other apprentices and he hoped that this trend would continue. Tigerclaw would ostracize him for his kittypet background, but hopefully, the others would accept him as his own cat despite what they believed of Fireheart. Fireheart had brought Cloudpaw to ThunderClan and was his kin, but Cloudpaw was his own cat. His Clanmates had to be able to see that.

A squeal caught his attention and he looked over towards the nursery. Light amber eyes looked back at him. For a moment, Fireheart was startled. He let out a small gasp.

That kit was a copy of Tigerclaw! He watched the kit lose interest in him, favoring to play with another kit. The tabby kit jumped on the other kit, a tortoiseshell. That kit squealed and the two went tumbling across the clearing towards where Fireheart was. Squeaks of excitement rose from the two as they played.

“Bramblekit! Get off your sister and both of you come back here now!” Fireheart heard Goldenflower call from the nursery. That made sense. Goldenflower had given birth to Tigerclaw’s kits not long before the battle. She had taken in Stormkit and Featherkit while they were here. He had seen these two before but he never realized just how much the tom looked like his father. The two hadn’t opened their eyes when Fireheart saw them last.

The brown tabby leaped off of his sister, “Bet I can beat you to the nursery, Tawnykit!”

“No, you can’t!”

“Can too!”

The two kits bolted back across the clearing to their mother. Her eyes met Fireheart’s briefly and she gave him a hard glare that made Fireheart’s ears flatten against his head before going in after her kits. Fireheart’s thoughts remained with the tiny kit that looked so much like his father.

_Oh StarClan_, Fireheart thought, _let him be better than his father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out my story, I hope you're enjoying it! Once again thanks for comments and kudos, too! I think I'm gonna start updating Wednesdays and Saturdays. I already have a good amount planned and written ahead of this.


	4. Chapter 4

A moon had passed since Bluestar’s death. Fireheart was completely confined to his prison. It seemed Tigerstar had a different stance on how captives should be treated. Hunger had become familiar to Fireheart, what food he was given was either on its way to becoming crowfood or was already crowfood. The mouse Cinderpelt had given him was the last decent meal he had. It seemed to be what was left on the fresh kill pile at the end of the night, what no other cat would want to eat. He would go days without eating at all, no prey was deemed terrible enough to be leftovers those days it seemed. His ribs had begun to show through his pelt.

His Clanmates treated him with one of two things; anger or distrustfulness. Every new cat that would come to guard him had been cold towards him, whether it was Longtail’s apparent fury or Whitestorm’s disgust. It was the cats that weren’t clearly angry that hurt the most. Fireheart could still sense the sadness that Cinderpelt had when they would interact. Another cat that was like that was Sandstorm. She had spat at Fireheart as soon as she was at her post. There was less anger than that he got from Longtail or Dustpelt and more a sense of betrayal from her.

What he learned about the state of ThunderClan was from when Yellowfang would visit to check on him. Tigerstar had not stopped her visits to him, Fireheart found that strange. His wounds were mostly healed, all that remained was his eye. It seemed Yellowfang had been correct in her assumption, he had not regained vision in it thus far.

Tigerstar had started visiting ShadowClan and RiverClan. ShadowClan, it seems, has some sort of illness spreading. Tigerstar had offered Cinderpelt to go to ShadowClan and help them out. The generosity surprised Fireheart, although he knew there had to be some sort of reason for Tigerstar trying to win the trust of ShadowClan. What Bluestar had told him echoed in Fireheart’s mind. Tigerstar had plans with ShadowClan and RiverClan, plans that could lead to the end of the four Clans.

With RiverClan Tigerstar was talking to their deputy, Leopardfur and not with Crookedstar himself. She was not leader quite yet but Crookedstar was old. Fireheart would not be surprised if he passed away soon. It was strange that Tigerstar was spending so much time with the other two Clans. Especially since he did not seem to have any interest in WindClan or in talking to Crookedstar directly.

Fireheart was restless. He had to wait until he was strong enough to make it out of camp. He had planned what he would do, Graystripe most likely would have headed to Ravenpaw and Barley’s barn. Fireheart would have to start his search there. It was the best guess he could have. Although there was still the actual problem of getting _out_ of camp. He was under constant watch and was far enough from the entrance where he could not make a run for it without alerting the Clan of his escape.

Fireheart was stirred from his thoughts as a commotion occurred outside. He lifted his head, hearing some growls and hissing. He could not make out what was being said.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting,” Fireheart heard Tigerstar yowl. He sat up, straining his ears. After a moment, Tigerstar meowed, “It would seem we have a _traitor_. Cloudpaw was seen accepting kittypet slop from a Twoleg.”

Fireheart held his breath. Out of all of the cats it _had_ to be Cloudpaw. Fireheart thought back again, was it a good idea to have taken the tom from his mother and into the Clan? After everything Fireheart had tried to teach his kin, he had done this. What would Tigerstar do to him?

“Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!” Fireheart heard the deputy jeer. There seemed to be a murmur throughout the Clan cats, voices sounding angered.

“Cloudpaw, do you have anything to say in your defense?” Tigerstar voice sounded above the others.

“I am loyal to ThunderClan! Who cares if I was eating the Twoleg’s food? I am still hunting for the Clan and I haven’t needed to take food that could be fed to someone else” Cloudpaw sounded confident in his argument. Fireheart cringed; how could the foolish young cat think this was a good idea? He knew it was against the Warrior Code. He knew what Tigerstar thought of his kittypet blood.

“You stopped being loyal as soon as you accepted the Twoleg’s slop! You are no better than Fireheart. No better than any other useless kittypet!” Tigerstar hissed. Fireheart lashed his tail, barely stopping himself from going out there and taking on Tigerstar himself.

“I am loyal! I am a warrior!”

“Do you want to prove your loyalty, Cloudpaw?” Fireheart was puzzled by Tigerstar’s words. He excepted for Cloudpaw to be exiled or punished in some manner. What was Tigerstar going to make the tom do?

“I do,” Cloudpaw’s voice was still filled with confidence, “I will do whatever it takes to prove my loyalty.”

“Very well. Bring the prisoner out.” Fireheart jerked his head to the entrance of his prison. What was Tigerstar going to force Cloudpaw to do? What did Fireheart have to do with it?

Longtail came in, “Tigerstar wants you.”

Fireheart followed the tabby out, Longtail proceeded to grabbed his scruff and started dragging him towards the base of Highrock. Fireheart let out a snarl at this and tried to pull away. The tabby warrior was much stronger than him, not responding to Fireheart’s struggles. Fireheart knew he had lost his strength but never realized just how _much. _He felt tired from the struggle alone.

As he was dropped in front of the rock, Fireheart got into a crouch, he looked around himself. There was a space between him and most of the Clan, the only cat who broke it was Cloudpaw. The apprentice was staring at him, blue eyes wide. He had grown since Fireheart had seen him last, and his belly seemed rounder than his other Clanmates.

At last, Fireheart moved his gaze up at Tigerstar. The dark tabby looked back at him, there was pleasure in his eyes. Their eyes met and he held Fireheart’s stare. His gaze remained on Fireheart as he meowed, “Cloudpaw, if you are still loyal to ThunderClan you must show us that you are a warrior and not just a kittypet. To do this, you must beat the traitorous kittypet before us.”

Fireheart looked back to Cloudpaw. The cat was young and strong, he could easily beat Fireheart in a battle right now. What did Tigerstar have to _gain_ through this fight? Turning kin against kin? Was he expecting Cloudpaw to kill Fireheart?

Fireheart stared at his former apprentice; sorrow gripped him. This might be a fight for Cloudpaw’s life and Fireheart was not going to let his kin get killed by Tigerstar.

Cloudpaw was motionless, seemingly shocked by what Tigerstar had said.

“Will you fight the treacherous murderer or not, Cloudpaw?” Tigerstar’s growl seemed to come through to Cloudpaw.

“I - yes I will fight him” Cloudpaw sounded less confident than he had before. He had not expected this as well. Tigerstar twitched his ear.

“Get on with it then.”

With that Cloudpaw leapt at Fireheart, digging his claws into his back. Fireheart jerked his head back, biting at the fur around his neck. He would not harm Cloudpaw but he would have to make it look like a real fight for Tigerstar to be satisfied. Hopefully, he would leave Cloudpaw with nothing expect for a few missing clumps of fur.

He flipped Cloudpaw over onto his back, pulling off of the tom. Fireheart was beginning to feel dizzy; he stumbled a few paces away from Cloudpaw.

Cloudpaw leapt at his kin again, he hit the blind side of Fireheart’s face a few times before going for his side, slashing him. Fireheart hissed and jumped at the apprentice. He dug his claws into his fur. The two toms rolled in the clearing, slashing and snarling at each other. Cloudpaw clawed at Fireheart’s shoulder, pain filled him as it hit. The ginger tom kicked with his back legs, sending Cloudpaw away from him.

He backed up towards Highrock before the white tom barreled into him again. Fireheart felt uneasy as he was hit again. Would the tom kill him? Fireheart looked towards Tigerstar. The ThunderClan leader seemed unphased, waiting to see what would happen between the two cats.

Fireheart felt a crashing pain along his back and head as Cloudpaw slammed him against the Highrock. Fireheart fell limp as his world turned into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I wasn't the happiest with this chapter and I wanted to see what else I could do with it before posting it. I did what I thought I could do. The next chapter will be more eventful, and well I'll be posting that today too. Thanks for checking this out!

The next thing Fireheart knew he was in a clearing. All pain from his fight had vanished. He felt stronger than he had in the past moon. As he stood up, a scent washed over him. Fireheart turned towards it, eyes widening at the tortoiseshell cat in front of him.

“Spottedleaf!” He went over to her, pressing his muzzle against her shoulder. He had not seen the former medicine cat in quite a while. The only communication he had gotten recently from StarClan was when Bluestar had spoken to him after her death. All else had been silent.

Why had she come now? Fireheart looked to the she-cat before he meowed, “Am I dead?”

He couldn’t be dead; this was not what was meant to happen. If he had died, there was no shot at him escaping and putting Tigerstar’s plans to an end. If he had died, he had failed Bluestar. He had failed ThunderClan. Spottedleaf shook her head, “No, but that blow certainly did not strengthen you. Have faith, Fireheart. In StarClan and yourself.”

Frustration flashed through Fireheart’s mind; he lashed his tail. How could they expect him to have faith after what had happened? Spottedleaf’s golden eyes looked at him. She spoke as if knowing his thoughts, “remember what Bluestar told you, you came to this forest for a reason. This is that reason, you are the fire that will save our Clan.”

_Trust the sapling beneath the twisted tree and you shall save the Clans._

What the former ThunderClan leader had told him ran through his head. What could they possibly mean? He had joined ThunderClan because Bluestar had invited him because he did not want the life he saw the other cats around him had. Before he could respond, the dream began to fade around him.

As he watched Spottedleaf fade into darkness, he felt anxiety take hold. What if they were wrong? The prophecy had been added on to, it seemed more than fire was needed now. How could a _tree_ help him? He needed to find whatever this prophecy spoke of and quickly.

Fireheart awoke to pain. It clung to his body like water, his head throb immensely. He let out a groan as he gazed around his surroundings, taking in a sniff. He recognized where he was, this all too familiar place. He was back in his prison. Fireheart shifted in his nest – as much as it could be called that at this point - so he could see better outside of the den. He let out a hiss, his mouth felt drier than he had ever felt before and his throat hurt. There was a sound of movement from the entrance. Past the brambles was a blurred tabby face peered in at him. He blinked, focusing his gaze to recognize that it was Brindleface who was looking in at him. Behind her, it was dark, through the trees above them he could barely make out the stars that made up Silverpelt.

Brindleface turned away from him and called out, “he’s awake.”

Another shape appeared at the entrance a few heartbeats later, Fireheart recognized Darkstripe’s scent, “You sure took a long nap, kittypet. Go get Tigerstar, I will stay with him.”

The tabby she-cat left the two toms. Fireheart started sitting up. Every muscle in him screamed for him to stop, despite this, he persisted. He would not be laying down when Tigerstar came. He thought of Darkstripe’s words. How long had he been asleep? It felt like a moment that he had been with Spottedleaf and a moment between then and him being knocked out. It could not have been that long.

Fireheart caught a flash of tabby fur as Tigerstar’s shape moved past Darkstripe, a gleam in his amber eyes. Fireheart held his stare. There was something familiar about how Tigerstar looked at him. It took him a moment before he realized what that look was. It was the look a kit would give a plaything. A plaything he had lost and then rediscovered.

Was that why he was still alive? Did Tigerstar see him as a stupid _plaything_? Something to be knocked around and used for his enjoyment? Anger filled Fireheart as he looked up at the older tom.

“So, you chose to live. We were certain you would die, kittypet.” Tigerstar’s rumble brought Fireheart out of his thoughts. Fireheart opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out but a croaking noise. Surprise took hold of Fireheart and his ears went back; he had not expected _that_. In turn, Tigerstar’s eyes widened at this seemingly just as surprised and he let out a _mrrow_ of laughter at the noise his prisoner had made, “pathetic as ever, Fireheart. Just as well considering you went through that fight for nothing.”

Fireheart tensed, had the tom gone and _killed_ Cloudpaw? Was the fight between the two kin just for Tigerstar’s own amusement? The ThunderClan leader continued.

“Cloudpaw has decided to go back to his kittypet life. He did not even tell anyone he would be leaving; just left like the sniveling coward he is.” Fireheart let out a growl at the leader’s words, rising to his paws.

“Ah, Fireheart I would watch what you do. I am _your_ leader and you will listen to me. I could have you killed in an instant, but I will not. You do not look ready for another fight. After a _kittypet apprentice_ beat you I would destroy you.” Tigerstar sneered at him, “now get down before you get hurt.”

Fireheart stayed where he was. The two toms held each other’s leers. Fireheart considered what he should do now. If he listened to Tigerstar’s demands the tabby would see it as him giving up, it would be a small victory over Fireheart. A show of just how weak the ginger tom truly was.

“You cannot even speak right now, submit before I force you to.” Tigerstar’s taunt fueled Fireheart’s anger.

He knew Tigerstar was right, Fireheart would not win in a fight against him today. However, he would not admit defeat. Tigerstar wanted obedience from his prisoner and Fireheart would rather be struck down. His body told him to sit back down but his mind would not let it. Anger raged in his veins and it was all towards this cat.

Fireheart threw himself at the tom, his anger fueling him, giving him the strength to start this attack. He was able to push Tigerstar out into the clearing. The two clashed, hissing and yowling at one another. It was not long before Tigerstar was on top of Fireheart, pressing him against the worn dirt. Tigerstar’s paw was on his opponent's face as he growled, “So thick. So _unbelievably_ daft. I never saw what Bluestar saw in you. There is nothing but arrogance and pride. If you were not such a feather brain you would have known that attack was useless.”

Fireheart felt the tabby’s warm breath against his ear, “You are alive right now because I let you live. You don’t think that any one of my warriors would kill you if given the option? I am the only reason you are not dead right now. Never forget that.” He was pressed further into the ground, “Yellowfang, come make sure this one remains alive.”

Fireheart felt Tigerstar get off of him. He shifted into a crouch, his muscles screaming at him. He glowered up at the brown tom, lip curled. Past the ThunderClan leader, Fireheart saw Yellowfang walk over to them, an annoyed look on her face as she glared at the ginger tom. His ears went back, embarrassed. He hadn’t thought of what Yellowfang would think. What any of the Clan would think. He looked past her to see that some cats had come out of their dens to see what was going on.

Yellowfang looked him over a moment before she spoke, “he just needs to rest, food, and water. He’ll be fine. He will be sore _if_ he wasn’t already. He mustn’t get into another fight anytime soon or there may be some consequences, but he should be fine.”

Her glare on the orange tom hardened at the last sentence and Fireheart’s pelt heated up from embarrassment under her harsh gaze. he twitched his tail, he felt like a kit being scolded by its mother.

“Very well,” Tigerstar ordered Brindleface to get what Yellowfang asked for, as the medicine cat helped Fireheart up. He leaned against her shoulder, hissing as his muscles resisted. Tigerstar watched as the two went back into Fireheart’s den.

When they got in the den, he collapsed onto the nest. Brindleface came in a few moments later with a mouse, dropping it in front of Fireheart before leaving to fulfill the other request. They were alone.

“Tigerstar is right. You are incredibly stupid for trying that.” The old cat growled, “Remember what I told you? He is keeping you alive, he _wants_ you alive. Use that to your advantage and rest and heal. You suffered a head injury; you can’t just pick fights. Do you want to die?”

Fireheart shook his head, flinching as it hurt to do so. He bit into the mouse; he knew she was right. As he ate, Yellowfang watched him. Brindleface came back with some soaked moss, setting it down in front of him. Fireheart looked at it a moment before lapping at the water. He was alive for a reason. What that reason was, Fireheart was unsure of and it did not matter. Yellowfang was right, he could use this to his advantage.


	6. Chapter 6

A few moons pass, Fireheart remained confined to the den as some of his strength returned. He could make it to Ravenpaw’s barn at this point, Fireheart was certain of it. There had simply been no possible escape route. His den was out where anyone could see it, and he was constantly under watch.

Tigerstar had set his plans into motion. ShadowClan seemed to be becoming closer now, Nightstar and some ShadowClan cats had come to ThunderClan to discuss with Tigerstar some sort of business. Fireheart had been allowed out during that and presented to the ShadowClan cats. _Like a kit showing off his toy_, Fireheart had thought. Tigerstar’s eyes had glowed throughout the conversation with the other Clan cats as Fireheart had remained quiet during the interaction. If submission was what Tigerstar wanted, he could feign it for now.

“When you said you’d taken care of the traitor, I thought you would mean he was dead.” Nightstar had rasped, a curious look was in his eyes as he regarded Fireheart. There was something off with the ShadowClan cats. They had all seemed unwell, Nightstar especially. It seemed whatever illness had affected ShadowClan was still an issue. Fireheart was surprised that the old tom had been able to make it across the Thunderpath. Tigerstar had snorted at what Nightstar said, “Why kill him? He needs to pay for what he has done to our Clan. Death would be too quick of a punishment. Anyway, he’s in no state to fight now. A kittypet apprentice beat him.”

Tigerstar pushed him with his forepaw, causing Fireheart to stumble. Fireheart hissed at the tabby as he fell over. Annoyance filled Tigerstar’s gaze as he struck Fireheart on the head. It would seem a hiss was too much of a challenge against the ThunderClan leader than he wanted. Fireheart stayed where he had landed, tail twitching as he scowled up at Tigerstar. “He won’t fight back, he’s too weak to. He can’t even take a hit without falling.”

Tigerstar flicked his tail, “Take the kittypet back to his prison. We have important matters to discuss.” The whole event had seemed to be for no other reason than to humiliate Fireheart. Fireheart was forced up and brought back to his prison. He settled down in it, what would the two leaders be discussing now.

\----------------------

The camp was quiet, it was around moonhigh and Fireheart was dozing in his nest. He was not quite asleep yet, along the line of a dream of hunting in the forest, something he had not done in a long time. He could almost smell the prey when a yowl woke him up.

_“Fire!”_

Fireheart jumped out of his ratty nest. The fire was close to camp, his lungs heaved as he breathed in the smoke. He started coughing before running out into the clearing.

The cat guarding him had left, opting to flee away from the fire. Cats were racing towards the entrance, on the other side of camp, Fireheart saw the licking flames past the barrier.

“Head towards the Thunderpath!” Fireheart heard Tigerstar’s roar, he turned to see the brown tabby standing by Highrock before heading for the tunnel entrance. Why would they head to the Thunderpath? Did Tigerstar think his friendliness towards ShadowClan would allow for them to be sheltered there?

That did not matter, Fireheart had frozen. This was his chance to escape, they had _forgotten_ him. He just needed to wait until the Clan had left. He needed to head in any direction except for the Thunderpath. Fear rose in him as he looked back towards the flames, they were getting closer.

He scanned the clearing only Patchpelt and Halftail were left, they had breathed in too much smoke and were having difficulty moving away from the fire. They were his Clanmates, he needed to help them. Fireheart bounded towards Patchpelt, grabbing him by the scruff and forcing him forward. Patchpelt croaked, “get away from me! What are you doing?”

Frustration filled Fireheart as he snapped, “I am trying to get you out of here, now do you want to live?”

The old tom growled but he let Fireheart help him. Fireheart could hear his breathing slow down. The black and white tom was becoming weaker. As he helped Patchpelt up the ravine, a cat ran towards them.

_Yellowfang!_

She stopped at the sight of them, “Have you seen Halftail? Or Bramblekit?”

“I saw Halftail in camp, he’s there now. I haven’t seen Bramblekit.” Fireheart spoke around the old tom’s scruff. Yellowfang nodded and headed down into camp. Fireheart continued on his way, struggling to drag Patchpelt to the top of the ravine. He was reminded of his weakened state with each step, the elder felt heavier than Fireheart would have expected. Above the trees were on fire, branches hissed as they fell to the ground.

Suddenly Patchpelt fell limp. Fireheart stopped, setting Patchpelt down. He put his ear against his muzzle. No breath came out. Patchpelt was dead. He pressed his muzzle to the old tom’s side briefly. While he had not trusted Fireheart these past moons, he was a Clanmate nonetheless.

He had to save the others; Fireheart raced back down the ravine before he heard a screech. He looked up to see a small shape dangling from a branch. It took Fireheart a moment to realize it was Bramblekit. He looked back towards the camp entrance, a tree was sagging, Yellowfang and Halftail were still inside. If he went to the kit, the tree would most likely block the entrance to camp. He had to choose. He looked back and forth a moment before making his decision.

Fireheart leaped up onto the trunk of a tree and climbed. He jumped onto a branch and made his way down it, leaping onto the flaming tree that Bramblekit was on.

Fireheart grabbed the kit by his scruff and hurled himself down to the ground, stumbling as he hit the ground. When he regained his footing, Fireheart turned to see the tree fall in front of the camp entrance. Horror hit him as he realized Yellowfang was nowhere to be seen.

His fear for her was distracted as the kit squirmed in his jaws and the fire crackled above him. He had to get somewhere where there would be no trees, somewhere the fire would not spread. Fireheart’s mind raced, he could not head to where his Clanmates had gone. He was not going to go back into Tigerstar’s clutches so easily.

_Sunningrocks!_ It was the only option he had. There were no trees there and the rocks would keep the fire from spreading. It was also on the opposite side of the territory from where ThunderClan had gone. Fireheart turned in the direction of the RiverClan border, jumping over downed branches as the fire continued to hiss and crackle around him.

Once the tom got there, he located a small cave beneath two jutting boulders. As soon as he was certain the cave contained no dangers, Fireheart went in. He set Bramblekit down, panting as he did. His legs felt sore as he sat down. The kit was staring up at Fireheart, eyes wide. Fireheart could smell fear scent coming from the tiny tom.

He looked at the tom-kit properly for the first time. Bramblekit’s fur was covered in ash and sticking up, he was shaking too. Fireheart felt a rush of pity for the kit.

“You’re safe now, there’s no need to be scared” he meowed, gently licking the top of the tabby’s head. Fireheart looked at himself, soot was covering his ginger pelt. He began to clean himself, as he did amber eyes stared up at him, Fireheart felt a shiver run down his back at this all too familiar gaze.

“Why did you save me?” the mew surprised Fireheart. He paused in his grooming. Why _had_ he saved the kit? The kits' father was his tormentor. Fireheart shook his head. This was a _kit_ he was looking at, not Tigerstar.

“Because you’re a kit. I would have done it for any other cat too.” Fireheart thought of Patchpelt as he spoke.

“Papa says you’re bad and that you’d kill me if you got the chance. Would you? Are you going to?” Fireheart settled down next to the kit, golden eyes following him. There was a mix of curiosity and fear in Bramblekit’s gaze.

“Why would I save you if I was just going to kill you?” He wondered what else the kit had been told about him.

“Tawnykit says that you eat kits, maybe for that?” Bramblekit cocked his head to the side. Despite what he was saying the fear he had for Fireheart seemed to be fading, curiosity taking over. Fireheart almost let out a purr of amusement.

“No, I don’t eat kits. Why would I do that?” Bramblekit shrugged. Fireheart looked at the kits ash-covered pelt again, “come here. I’ll clean you.”

Fireheart began to lick the kit's fur clean, as he did Bramblekit settled down next to him and was slowly lulled to sleep.

As the kits striped brown fur began to show, he began to realize just _who _he had rescued. He had Tigerstar’s kit. Tigerstar would shred him if he found out. He wrapped his tail around the kit, moving him closer to Fireheart. He heard the patter of rain begin to fall outside the cave. Fireheart looked out of the cave towards the sound. The rain would put out the fire, what happened next could be decided once it was out. Exhaustion filled him; He had not done so much in moons. Fireheart’s body yearned for rest as he curled around the kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the body will not respond to smoke until you've woken. I did not learn that until I fell asleep with a pot on and caught the pot on fire, I didn't start coughing until then. Ruined the pot but everything was good. It wasn't something that occurred to me prior. Anyway, thanks for checking this out and hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Fireheart woke to see two amber eyes staring at him, fear flashed through him as he scrambled back, away from the eye’s owner. His ears went back and his heart began to pound. Possibilities raced through his mind. _Why is he _right_ here? What does he want with me? What is he going to-? _

The cat was too small to be him, Fireheart realized. He blinked. A heartbeat passed before he recognized the cat in front of him. _Bramblekit_. Fireheart released a breath he hadn't known he was holding and slowly crouched back down, hissing at the pain it caused his muscles.

The small cat had been standing right in front of where Fireheart's head had been just moments before. The kits' eyes were wide, seemingly just as startled by Fireheart. His ears were back and he took a step back. Fireheart could smell the kits fear scent. _Oh, StarClan. _

Fireheart lowered himself, laying his head on the ground so he could look at the small cat at his level, "it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, remember?"

He tried to make his voice sound as soothing as possible.

"Y-you promise?" The young cats voice shook as he spoke. His small tail was stuck beneath him as he looked at Fireheart. Just what had Tigerstar instilled in this kit to make him so scared of Fireheart? Perhaps it was just the story that Tigerstar had made up, but it seemed like more.

"I promise, kit." Fireheart spoke softly. It took a moment but the kit slowly approached Fireheart, sticking his nose up to sniff at him.

"Were you really a kittypet?" The question startled Fireheart. He had not expected that out of anything the kit could ask.

"Yes, I was born one." 

"Papa said you were. I thought you'd smell funny from it." The small cat mewed.

"I've lived in ThunderClan much longer than as a kittypet." Fireheart's tail twitched as he spoke. It seemed that detail had not gone unnoticed by the kit. Fireheart wasn't surprised, considering how much Tigerstar liked to talk about it.

Bramblekit seemed satisfied with the answer. His fear he had shown had lessened. Fireheart watched as the kit spotted a pebble, it seemed that was more interesting than Fireheart. The kit batted at it with his paw and when it was sent across the cave, he tumbled after it.

As Fireheart watched the small cat play all the memories of the previous night came flooding back. The fire, Patchpelt, Bramblekit, Yellowfang. _Yellowfang_!

She was still in the camp, StarClan knows if she was still alive or not. He needed to get to her as soon as possible. The Clan would be returning to the camp sometime today, he needed to check on Yellowfang before they got back.

“Fireheart, I’m hungry!” he jumped at the squeak from the kit below him. Fireheart looked at Bramblekit. He had left his game and seemed unbothered by Fireheart's reactions this time. He was looking expectantly at the ginger warrior. What was Fireheart going to do with the kit? He couldn’t just leave him and hope that the Clan would find the kit. The kit could get killed.

Fireheart also was not about to walk up to his former Clanmates and give them Bramblekit, he would be stuck back to being held captive faster than a cat can say ‘mouse’. The idea of that alone scared Fireheart to the core. He'd rather anything than to go through those degrading moons again. That is if he was kept alive. Tigerstar would flay him as soon as his son was safe. Whether he would be alive by the end was up to the ThunderClan leader.

“Fireheart!” the kits mew caught Fireheart’s attention again. _Right,_ Fireheart thought, _he’s hungry. _Fireheart needed to check on Yellowfang. He doubted there was any prey in the territory, but he could look. Fireheart believed kit was old enough to just be on fresh-kill. Cloudpaw had been eating fresh-kill at this size, so Bramblekit's got to be. Fireheart could do this.

Fireheart decided he couldn’t bring Bramblekit along back to camp, what if he alerted some cats? It would be easier to sneak in and out without the small tabby. Besides, Fireheart did not know the sight that would greet him when he arrived at camp, what might be there would be too much for such a young cat.

Any dangers in the forest were long gone. It was too early for anything to try and venture out after such a fire. Bramblekit should be fine here for a little while.

“I need to go hunting,” Fireheart thought about how to word this to the young kit, “you need to stay in this cave. I’ll come back as soon as I am able. I need you to be very, very quiet for me.” Bramblekit nodded. Fireheart got up and looked at the kit one more time before heading out of the cave. He prayed that the kit would listen.

The rain had been heavy the previous night, leaving the charred trees damp and a wet ashy smell in the air. In front of the cave the cats had sheltered in, was a puddle. Fireheart padded over to it, thirst making his throat dry. As he approached it, shock filled him at what he saw.

While he had been a prisoner of Tigerstar’s he had never been able to see his reflection. What little water he was given was in the form of wet moss and Fireheart had not seen himself since before his injury. The scar stretched across his face, from just below his ear to next to his muzzle. His eyelid had somewhat warped together, causing that eye to squint. The eye itself was clouded gray, a stark contrast to his green one. In addition to his lost eye, the cat staring back at him seemed older. Frailer. He hardly recognized himself. Just how much his time captive had changed him struck him again. Fireheart shook his head before crouching down to lap at the smoky water. He needed to find Yellowfang.

Fireheart headed towards camp; he opened his mouth hoping to scent some sort of prey along the way. He was lucky enough to find an already dead shrew, a victim of the fire. While eating the smoky shrew was far from ideal, it would have to work. He had certainly seen and eaten worse crowfood. He buried it, remembering where it was for when he went back to Bramblekit.

The ginger tom jumped over the tree in front of the entrance to camp. He ducked in. The camp he had grown to love had been destroyed. Very little of what was originally there was left untouched. Towards the middle, Fireheart saw Halftail, grief-struck him at the loss of the elder. He walked up to the old tom’s body, lowering his head to him a moment before continuing. He needed to find Yellowfang.

Fireheart went for the medicine cats’ den, hoping she would be in there. His prediction was proven right as he entered the clearing. Her dark shape lay on the ground. Fireheart padded up to her and crouched next to her, grief filling him a moment before he realized.

_She’s still breathing!_

Yellowfang let out a cough as she turned weakly to look at him, “Fireheart.”

Her voice was raspy as she spoke. He pressed his muzzle against her side, “Yellowfang, I thought you were dead.”

“Not yet, I am glad to see you again before I pass,” The old medicine cat wheezed. Fireheart felt his heart ache at her words, she couldn’t die! Not when Fireheart had just found her.

“No, tell me what to do! There’s got to be something I can do. I’ll get you some water.” He looked to the herb storage, turning to get some moss. Fireheart did not know most of the plants in there but if Yellowfang could tell him, he could save her. Hopefully, some of the stash had survived the fire. If anything, he would get her some water. She would be alright. Yellowfang shook her head before she rasped, “It is no use, Fireheart. Don’t waste anything on me. My time is done here. Did you get Patchpelt out?”

Everything in Fireheart told him to get help for the dying cat and yet he obeyed her. The tom shook his head, “he died before I could get him out of the ravine. He had breathed in too much smoke.”

“Halftail too.” There was a pause before Yellowfang meowed again, “Did you find the kit?”

“Yes, he is safe,” Fireheart pressed himself against the old she-cat, guilt gripping him like claws. If he had gone into the camp, maybe he could have saved her. He could have gotten Bramblekit after.

Or perhaps if he had gone in, he would have condemned them all to the same fate. Yellowfang murmured, “You are a brave warrior. I have known many cats in my life and I have known a lot of hardship as well. I thank you, Fireheart. Without you, I would never have found ThunderClan. _My_ Clan. My time here has been the best of my life. I am grateful to Bluestar for taking me in. To you, for finding me.”

“I don’t know where I’d be without you.” Fireheart murmured.

“You would have cleaned a few fewer nests in your days,” a humorous glimmer came to Yellowfang’s orange eyes as she croaked.

“I would do it all again for you. Every day for the rest of my life.” Fireheart could feel his voice cracking.

“There is no need for that,” The medicine cat looked at him, a fond look in her eyes. “I know the future looks bleak but I trust you, I know you will do what you think is right. I wish you good days ahead.” She wheezed, “I would have been proud to have called you my son. StarClan knows how much I had wished for it to be so.”

Yellowfang began to cough as Fireheart pressed his muzzle into her fur, “although, I suppose that would have been too good for me. Brokentail was my punishment. I killed him, too. Poisoned him after the battle.”

The mention of that secret and this newfound one surprised Fireheart, the former ShadowClan leader had been held prisoner by ThunderClan because Yellowfang was his mother. Even though the Clan did not know this, without Yellowfang, ThunderClan would have killed him. What punishment could Brokentail have possibly have been? Yellowfang did not deserve any sort of one.

The she-cat continued, “I wish I could have done more for you. Tigerstar should never have treated you that way. It wounded me every time I saw what he would do to you. It was like seeing my own kit get hurt. Although, I lived through that and it did not cause as much pain. Look at the state you’re in - no cat deserves that. Brokentail was treated better and he deserved this treatment more than you ever have. I would have done anything to have prevented this and yet I could not. I am so sorry, Fireheart.”

“Shush, you did nothing wrong. I do not blame you.” He licked her shoulder soothingly; she did not have to feel guilty for Tigerstar’s actions. They were his alone. Fireheart was grateful for what she had done for him.

Yellowfang took in a deep breath, “then you are more forgiving than I am to myself. StarClan will judge me for that – for everything I have done. I am ready.”

Yellowfang coughed a few more times, sorrow gripped Fireheart as her breathing slowed and she fell limp. She took a few more shallow breaths before they stopped. Yellowfang was gone. He sat still for a few moments, breathing in her scent beneath the smoke scent that had consumed the forest before looking at her, his eyes beginning to water. Fireheart groomed her pelt and he murmured, “May StarClan welcome you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next were originally one chapter but I ended up writing a lot about Yellowfang's death because she deserves everything and i didn't want to write her death poorly So. Anyway I love Yellowfang so much.  
Thanks for checking this out!


	8. Chapter 8

Fireheart remained where he was a while longer before he slowly rose to his feet, taking a step away from her body. Grief shook him, running deep in his heart like a shard of ice. Yellowfang was his lifeline these last few moons and now she was gone. Fireheart did not know what he would have done these moons without her, what he would do in the future. He might not have been able to hold it together during this time without her support. He could have done something reckless during these moons if it was not for Yellowfang's support. Fireheart owed a lot to the old medicine cat.

He needed to get out of here and to Ravenpaw and Barley’s barn. He needed to figure out what to do with Bramblekit. There was nothing else he could do for the old medicine cat right now. ThunderClan would find her and take care of her. Fireheart headed out of the medicine cat clearing and into the main one.

As he left the Medicine cat den Fireheart sniffed the air. Through the ever-present stink of smoke, the young warrior could not smell any fresh cat scents. Fireheart thanked StarClan for whatever had delayed ThunderClan from returning to camp quite yet.

Fireheart headed out the burned barrier and up the ravine. He picked up the smoky shrew he had buried before heading back towards Sunningrocks. He turned his nose up to the smell of it as it filled his lungs. He would be thankful to be rid of it as he got back to the cave.

Fireheart went as fast as he could towards Sunningrocks, ears pricked to be sure that no cat would sneak up on him. By the time he got to Sunningrocks, he was breathless. As he entered the cave where he had left the kit Fireheart saw that Bramblekit had gone back to his game with the pebble.

He sent it towards the back of the cave and went racing after it. Paws too big for his tiny body causing him to stumble. The kit sprang up from his fall and continued on his way to the small stone, batting it again before noticing that Fireheart had entered the cave.

Fireheart set the shrew down after he padded in, thankful to have it out of his mouth. Bramblekit left his game, eyes bright as he trotted across the cave towards where Fireheart stood. The small tom stared at the creature Fireheart had brought with him a moment before he mewed, “I want robin.”

Fireheart’s ear twitched as he settled down, splitting the shrew into two pieces. It was not much, but it would do for both of them. Fireheart had gotten used to less food; despite the shrews’ condition, it was better than the crowfood he had been given the past few moons. The pathetic creature would probably fill him. He pushed Bramblekit’s piece towards him, “we don’t have robin. We have shrew.”

The kit studied the piece of prey, “But I don’t want shrew.”

“Do you like shrew?” Fireheart bit into his piece, the meat was tough and he could taste the smoke in it. He curled his lip, disgusted at the taste. He was already having trouble getting Bramblekit to eat, he didn’t need it to taste bad as well. Bramblekit nodded in response. _Then why did he not want the shrew?_ Fireheart spoke, “then eat the shrew.”

Bramblekit batted it a few times, seemingly unsatisfied with that answer. Fireheart felt a flash of annoyance go through him at this. _He should know better!_ Fireheart narrowed his eyes at the action, “we don’t play with our food. That shrew died so you could eat it.” That hadn’t been entirely true but the kit didn’t need to know that. The small tabby stopped what he was doing, inspecting it over once more before he took a bite and gagged.

“What’s wrong with it? Why’s it tastes like that?” Bramblekit wailed, glaring at the piece of prey as if he was expecting it to answer him.

“It’s been in the fire. It’s smoky.”

“I don’t want it! I want robin!” Bramblekit pushed it towards the older tom. Fireheart twitched his tail, why did kits always have to be so picky?

“We don’t have robin. You either eat the shrew or don’t eat.” Bramblekit seemed surprised at this answer. The kit had been born in Greenleaf; he had known nothing but the comfort of being able to choose what prey he wanted. In addition, he was the kit of the leader, Bramblekit probably got his requests fulfilled quickly. Fireheart kept eating his bit, his eye on the kit as he pushed it around a few times.

“Is it safe to eat? Is it poisoned?” Asked the kit.

“I’m eating it too; the shrew is completely fine. You can eat it. After you eat, we’re leaving.”

“Where are we going? Are we going back to camp? To Tawnykit and Mama?” The kits' eyes brightened, “Tawnykit’s going to be _so_ surprised when I tell her that I spent the night with you, Fireheart!”

Fireheart watched the kit as he started eating the prey. Hopefully, Bramblekit would not get the chance to tell his sister that. That is if his plan went without trouble. He couldn’t leave the kit alone, he might get hurt or killed. Fireheart also couldn’t bring the kit back to his Clan, so he only had one option left; bring the kit with him. The idea frightened Fireheart. If Tigerstar found out he had taken the kit, he would kill Fireheart, if only that. Death might be merciful compared to what the ThunderClan leader could do to him. Tigerstar’s words echoed in his mind.

_I am the only reason you are not dead right now. Never forget that._

Tigerstar was right. He should have been dead by now, and he most likely would be if the two cats were caught.

“We’re going on an adventure outside of Clan territory. You’re going to need your strength.” Fireheart told the kit.

“Where are we going? Is it far?” Bramblekit asked.

“We’re going out past WindClan territory, to a farm there.”

The kit let out a squeal of excitement, “No kit has ever been that far! I can’t wait! Is it by Highstone’s?”

Bramblekit had jumped up, the tainted shrew was forgotten in favor of practically bouncing in excitement. Bramblekit looked up at the ginger warrior above him. Fireheart looked back at him a moment, the familiar feeling he got when he saw Tigerstar filled him as he looked at the tiny kit. The fear he felt for the kits' father overtook him a moment. Worry of what the ThunderClan leader would do to Fireheart if they were caught raced through Fireheart’s mind. It was possible that Tigerstar would simply kill Fireheart, but considering the situation, he had been in these last moons he doubted it would be that simple. Tigerstar would make him pay.

Fireheart nodded, “it’s not far from there. Now you are going to need your strength, it’s a long walk. You need to eat your shrew, now.”

“Can we take Tawnykit or Goldenflower? They’d want to go!” Bramblekit went back to his meal, the terrible taste seemingly forgot. Replaced by the excitement of going on this new adventure. Fireheart felt guilty, he was going to have to take the kit away from his mother and sister. Fireheart shook his head.

“This is going to be secret, a special mission just for us. No one in ThunderClan can know. If they found out, they’d try and stop us.” Fireheart meowed.

Bramblekit looked up from his meal and meowed, “It’d be better if they were there, but I can tell Tawnykit later.”

After they had finished their meals, Fireheart stood up. The small tabby was standing at his feet, tiny tail straight up in the air. The kit had begun to ask questions.

“What are we doing there? What’s this mission about? What’s a farm?”

Fireheart hushed the small cat, “I’ll explain on the way.”

He looked at the small cat once more. He was going to do this; he was going to take Tigerstar’s son. Fireheart took a deep breath.

“let’s go.”

he led the other cat out of the small cave and towards the other end of the territory. Fireheart opted to try and go around the Clan territories. They would head to the Twolegplace and from there towards RiverClan territory. The fear that Tigerstar was out looking for them was strong, it was possible that ThunderClan had gone back to camp in the time it took for Fireheart to return to the Sunningrocks and had picked up on Fireheart’s fresh scent.

Fireheart was devastated to see what had been destroyed of his home. Devastated that he had to leave the forest he had come to love so much. The trees he had come to know like the back of his paw were charred black. Patches of foliage he had known, that had been there longer than he had, were gone. He was saddened to see the destruction of the forest, even more so to have to leave his home in such a state. He would return to here one day, Fireheart had to hope.

The kit had a different reaction to the forest. He was excited to see what remained of the forest. What Bramblekit knew of what was beyond the ravine was from stories told by his Clanmates. Every new thing fascinated him. A new question would come from the tabby every time he saw something he did not recognize. Fireheart was reminded of Cloudpaw at this age, if he had done this with Cloudpaw, the tom would’ve run off whenever he could. Grief filled him as he thought of his kin. If Cloudpaw had truly gone off to live with Twolegs perhaps he’ll see him, but he wouldn’t be the same.

If he saw Cloudpaw, Fireheart didn’t know what he would say to him. The tom believed the same lies that all the rest of the Clan did. Would he be happy to see Fireheart? Especially after their fight? Fireheart did not know and would have to deal with these consequences if they met.

When they got to the fence that marked the end of ThunderClan territory and the start of Twolegplace, Fireheart bent down and grabbed Bramblekit by his scruff. A mew of protest came from the kit as he jumped onto the fence. They were behind Smudge’s garden; Fireheart could see the Twoleg nest where he had lived in the next nest over. Fireheart thought of his old friend for a moment, scanning the weird Twoleg grass to see if he could see the plump black and white kittypet.

He could smell the cat, but it was faint. Overpowered by the smell of smoke from the forest. It was still early too, the kittypet probably wouldn’t be allowed out yet by his Twolegs, especially after the fire. Fireheart shuttered at the idea of not being able to go as he pleased, kittypets lived a life similar to the one he had just escaped from. Trapped, only leaving when the Twolegs allowed. Fireheart could never do that again. he could never see how a cat would choose to live that life.

The ginger warrior continued along the fence, pausing briefly when he got to his sisters’ garden. She did not seem to have been let out either, her scent even fainter. It was a good thing, Fireheart supposed. If he saw her, she would have asked about him, the Clan, and Cloudpaw. It had been so long since they'd spoken, Princess was probably worried about him and Cloudpaw. Fireheart had no idea what he would tell his sister. He had no explanation. She had trusted Cloudpaw to him when the young tom was just a kit and now, he could not protect himself not to mention Cloudpaw – wherever he may be.

Fireheart felt he had failed Princess and the young tom. He hadn’t been able to protect him; they had fought for StarClan’s sake! Then Cloudpaw left, went back to being a kittypet despite everything Fireheart had tried to teach him. It seemed the kittypet life was more suited for the young tom, rather than Clan life like Fireheart had hoped. Perhaps if Fireheart saw him, he and Cloudpaw could reconcile.

The tom liked the thought; he hoped the white apprentice could see through the lies told about him. Fireheart glanced into the garden he was above; it was possible he could be in any of these nests they were passing. He needed to find Cloudpaw. He needed to find Graystripe.

Fireheart had no idea how he could find Cloudpaw as it was, there were too many Twoleg nests for him to go from garden to garden asking. There were plenty of other white toms in there, it would send him on an endless hunt. He also was not sure as to where Graystripe might be. The best guess he had in regards to the gray tom was Ravenpaw and Barley’s barn.

Fireheart continued along the fence, Bramblekit swaying in his mouth. They would make it to the end of the nests and go around RiverClan territory, then proceed around WindClan’s. Once they got to Ravenpaw and Barley’s barn, he would figure out what to do next. All he knew was he needed to find Graystripe and Cloudpaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head I've been calling this Fireheart Steals A Boy. Wasn't what I originally intended to do when I started outlining this but things change. Anyhow, thanks for kudos, comments, and for reading it! I realize it sort of cuts off in the middle, and I apologize for that. I ended up moving around content from different chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made some good progress in this This weekend, figured I'd post an extra chapter so here it is

They continued along a while more before a sound from the forest caught Fireheart’s attention, his heart lurched. Fear overtook Fireheart as he leaped off the fence and into the garden that they had been above, landing quietly on the grass. He pressed himself against the fence, crouching down. Hopefully, if whatever had made that noise chose to look into the garden they were in, it wouldn’t look directly below. Fireheart set Bramblekit down and shushed him as the kit began to speak.

Fireheart could smell ThunderClan scent on the other side. He recognized the scents of Sandstorm, Mousefur, and Brackenfur. There were more cats though. They were not ThunderClan, it took Fireheart a moment before he recognized these scents.

They were ShadowClan! It seemed Nightstar had chosen to take in ThunderClan during their plight. Now that danger had gone, why would ShadowClan come with ThunderClan back to their own territory? Fireheart put his tail over the kits' mouth to keep him quiet and listened as the cats spoke.

“There’s nothing we can smell, much less see. The prey has all gone!” That was Brackenfur complaining, “How can we be expected to find anything in here.”

“We’re not looking for prey, we can get that over in ShadowClan’s territory,” that was Sandstorm, she sounded annoyed. Why would they be getting prey from _ShadowClan_ territory? Why were there ShadowClan cats with the ThunderClan patrol?

“I don’t see why Tigerstar wants us to search this far for Bramblekit. Poor little scrap is probably hiding closer to camp. We should focus our efforts there,” Sandstorm continued; Fireheart looked at the small tabby in front of him. Should he jump over the fence and leave Bramblekit?

The patrol had not caught either cats’ scent. He could drop the kit and run. But how fast could he run right now? His body still ached from yesterday and it was already taking a lot out of him to walk at the pace he had been. The ThunderClan warriors on the other side were exhausted after the fire but they were stronger than he was.

The ShadowClan cats weren’t affected by the fire and would be formidable. He wouldn’t be able to outrun them and he certainly was not going to jump into Tigerstar’s paws, especially after he had taken his kit. Fireheart had also told Bramblekit where they were headed. If Fireheart got away, the kit would most likely tell his father and then he would have Tigerstar after him yet again. He couldn’t risk that.

“What about Fireheart? _You_ lost him. He could be anywhere, waiting to attack us. Why Tigerstar didn’t just kill the murderer, I don’t understand. You ThunderClan cats are too _soft_,” It was one of the ShadowClan cats who had spoken. He didn’t recognize the cats' voice.

Mousefur responded this time, an edge to her voice: “He’s not immune to fire, he’s probably long gone by now. That is if he wasn’t killed by the fire."

"I don’t think we’ll have to deal with him for now. Anyway, he’s half blind and starved – StarClan knows how he’s doing after the fire. Either way, he won’t be able to beat all of us in a fight. He’d be mousebrained to start one.” Sandstorm added, there was a strange note to Sandstorm’s voice that Fireheart couldn’t place. It was clear she was annoyed by the ShadowClan cats jeer but there was something deeper. Something that wasn’t there when they spoke of Tigerstar’s son.

Fireheart remained where he was until the patrol had moved on. He sat up, relieved that the patrol hadn't caught his scent over the smoke-scent that still remained from the fire. Fireheart removed his tail from the kit’s muzzle. Bramblekit looked up to Fireheart, a confused look in his golden eyes as he cocked his head to the side and asked, “Why didn’t we go and see Mousefur, Brackenfur, and Sandstorm?”

“You wanted to go on the journey with me, right? To see the barn with Ravenpaw and Barley?” The tom-kit nodded, “remember what I told you? What we’re doing is super secret. We wouldn’t be able to go there had we seen them. We would have had to go back to camp.”

Understanding filled Bramblekit’s eyes.

Fireheart looked back at the fence, they couldn’t continue along it. What if the patrol doubled back? They would have to find another way. Fireheart considered this a moment, they could walk through the gardens, it would be exhausting having to jump on to the fence every time, but also safer than remaining on the fence which borders Clan territory. Fireheart grabbed Bramblekit’s scruff before crossing the garden. Fireheart continued, moving through the different gardens connected to their Twoleg nest. Through the glimpses of the forest he saw, Fireheart could see that the forest was slowly turning back to lush green foliage. The fire hadn’t reached this far, it seemed.

The gardens reminded him of his days as a kittypet, back before he had joined ThunderClan and back before he knew of the wrath of Tigerstar. What was he planning now? Why had ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats been looking for Bramblekit together? Fireheart was lost in his thoughts as he jumped into the next garden. A surprised barking caught his attention as he turned to see two giant dogs looking at him. They were between him and the fence to the next yard and seemed just as surprised as he was at having a cat jump into their garden.

Bramblekit let out a squeal and started to squirm in Fireheart's grip. The older tom tightened his hold on the kit and the kit let out a yelp of pain. Fireheart winced, feeling bad for the pain he caused the tom-kit before he whipped around, launching himself back onto the fence. One of the dogs leaped on the fence, causing it to shake. The ginger warrior took a moment to steady himself as the dog stuck its tan muzzle towards them, snapping at his tail. Pain struck him as the creature managed to grip it.

Fireheart turned and swiped at the dog, hissing through Bramblekit’s scruff as he hit its long muzzle. The dog let out a yelp of surprise and let go of Fireheart’s tail. It didn’t seem used to having its prey fight back. The other dog came for him, snarling as it lunged at the fence. Fireheart jumped down into the previous garden, racing across it and sliding under a bush. The two dogs were slamming against the fence, howling after their lost prey.

A Twoleg came out of the nest the garden they were in was attached to. It yowled at the dogs in the neighboring garden, shaking a naked forepaw at them. The barking died off as the dogs moved away from the fence. The Twoleg headed back into their nest a moment later.

Fireheart set Bramblekit down, turning to inspect his tail, giving where the dog had bit it a few quick licks. Once he was certain there was no serious damage, Fireheart turned back to Bramblekit. The kits' eyes were wide, excitement in his amber gaze.

“Were those dogs? They were so big! Was that a Twoleg? Why did the dogs listen to it?” The kit had sprung up, his tail straight up in the air. He was looking at Fireheart as he mewed.

_Well at least he isn’t scared_, Fireheart thought. A rush of affection overtook him.

“You’re a talkative one, aren’t ya?”

The meow startled Fireheart who turned to see a black and white face looking at them. It was a kittypet. Fireheart stood up; hackles raising. While most kittypets were harmless there could sometimes be rather dangerous ones that want to protect their territories. This one was _big_. Big for a kittypet, bigger than any Clan cat he had met. If Fireheart had met an enemy warrior his size, he would be scared.

The kittypet pushed his way under the bush, his long black and white fur getting caught on some of the branches. The fur he lost from the bush did not seem to bother him. He continued, “You should watch where you’re heading. Especially with a kit. There’s a lot of dogs around here, you never know which garden will have them. Those two are nasty too, the short-furred one especially. I don’t know how Sam stands them.”

“I normally would have noticed,” Fireheart growled. The tom looked at him curiously.

“I watched you come from down the way a few houses. What're your names, strangers?”

“I’m Bramblekit! He’s Fireheart. Are you a kittypet?” Bramblekit answered. The tom looked at the small tabby.

“That I am. My name’s Alfred. I take it you two are wild?” The tom tilted his head to the side, “I was born in the wild, spent the first few moons like that. Then some Twolegs took me and my brother and made us kittypets. Don’t know where he is but I’ve been here since.”

“Why’d you stay?” Bramblekit took a step towards Alfred. Fireheart reached out his forepaw and pulled the kit back towards his chest. The kit mewed in protest, Fireheart gave him a stern look. The kittypet seemed friendly, but it could be a façade.

Alfred looked to Fireheart, “no need to worry, I won’t hurt him. He’s a kit.” The black and white tom sat down, licking at a spot where he had lost some fur on his side a moment. This caused the bell on his collar to ring. He wrapped his black tail around his paws before looking to the kit again.

“I get food, a warm place to sleep, and my Housefolk is nice to me. I saw no reason to leave. Where are you two headed?” Alfred looked back to Fireheart as he spoke the last sentence.

“We’re just passing through, we are heading out towards the moor,” Fireheart explained, letting his fur fall flat. If the kittypet was telling the truth he met no harm, just curious if anything. A thought accorded to Fireheart. Perhaps the kittypet had seen Graystripe or Cloudpaw. There was a slim chance he had - a slim chance he remembered, but it would be worth it to ask.

“You wouldn’t happen to have seen a gray tom pass through? It would be a few moons ago. Or perhaps a white one, more recently?” The kittypet thought for a moment.

“I can’t think of any I’ve seen. We can ask around if you’d like.” Alfred offered. Hope filled Fireheart, perhaps one of the kittypets friends had seen Graystripe or Cloudpaw.

After Fireheart accepted his offer, Alfred led the two out from under the bush. He looked Fireheart and Bramblekit over a second, “You two look starved – especially you, Fireheart. Would you like something to eat?”

Fireheart was about to refuse when Bramblekit mewed, “Yes! I haven’t eaten in _days.”_

Fireheart shot the kit a look, they had eaten that morning. While it had been measly, they _had_ eaten. Fireheart heard his stomach growl. It seemed Alfred had heard it too, “You’re both hungry. My Housefolk leaves food outside. You can eat and then we can see who might’ve seen your friends.”

Alfred headed towards the nest. Bramblekit trotted ahead of Fireheart to walk beside the kittypet, asking him questions. Fireheart followed behind them; his stomach felt as though his throat had been clawed out. This would be the first time in a long time that he would have a real meal. While kittypet food was far from his first choice, it was better than the crowfood leftovers of the fresh-kill like he had gotten used to the last few moons.

“Is it kittypet food we’re gonna eat? Does it taste bad? Mama said that it tastes terrible.” Fireheart cringed at the kit’s bluntness. Alfred seemed unbothered by the questions.

“It depends, I think the food my Housefolk gives me is fine. My friend Calvin, I’ve eaten his food and I don’t care for it much,” the kittypet led them to a where the Twoleg grass ended close to the entrance of the nest. Around the entrance was a patch of hard stone, which felt hot under Fireheart's paws. Two hollowed-out red rocks were on the stone, next to the entrance. Fireheart eyed the entrance of the nest. It was a clear one, just as the one at his old Twoleg nest had been. the Twoleg they had just seen could see them through it if it chose to. The thought made Fireheart uneasy, what if the Twoleg decided to come out again?

Alfred seemed to sense his nervousness and looked to Fireheart before meowing, "Don't worry. He only came out because of the barking - he's looking at that box with the lights right now. Look you can see it."

Fireheart looked into the entrance and sure enough he could see one of those boxes with the flashing lights going. Fireheart remembered that from his kittypet days, the Twolegs were always so interested in the little Twolegs shown in the box. Fireheart had never understood what was going on with that box. Alfred flicked his tail to the hollowed-out rocks, one had the pellets that the Twolegs gave cats and the other water. The word kittypets used for these slipped Fireheart’s mind.

“There’s plenty of food in the bowl – have some water too” Alfred sat down as Bramblekit walked forward, sniffing the hard pellets. The kit turned to Fireheart.

“It _does_ look like rabbit droppings!” Fireheart could have purred, the affection he felt for the kit filling him again. Bramblekit took a bite of it chewing slowly for a moment, a thoughtful look came to his glowing amber eyes a moment. He swallowed it.

“Not the best, but not as bad as that shrew,” Bramblekit mewed, going in for another bite.

After Bramblekit had his fill, Fireheart went for the food. He hadn’t had kittypet food since he was a kit. What he wouldn’t give for a mouse right now, but it seemed this was what is available. He ate the hard chunks quickly. As he finished, Fireheart realizes that this was the first time he had felt so full in moons. Between the pellets and the shrew from earlier, Fireheart felt as though his stomach might burst. He was reminded of his time imprisoned, of Tigerstar and ThunderClan. They needed to continue and find Graystripe or Cloudpaw. He turned to Alfred.

“Thank you for sharing your food. Would you show us to your friends now?” The black and white kittypet had settled down and was grooming himself as the two Clan cats had eaten. He got up, stretching with a yawn.

“Yeah, I think I know where they’ll be. Let’s go through the front gardens, dogs aren’t usually there.” Alfred turned towards an opening in the fence. Fireheart went to pick up Bramblekit when the kit moved away.

“Could I ride on your back? Please? You bit me too hard, it hurt!” He looked up at Fireheart, hope in his amber gaze. Seeing them filled Fireheart with fear a moment, thoughts of the kit’s father filling his mind.

“Sure.” Fireheart crouched down. He felt bits of pain as Bramblekit used his claws to pull himself on to the ginger cats back. After he was secure, Fireheart headed out of the garden and after the kittypet.


	10. Chapter 10

The black and white kittypet led them across a few gardens then across a small Thunderpath. As he crossed the Thunderpath, he seemed completely unbothered at having the hard black stuff beneath his paw. He walked across it as if it was another patch of grass.

It took Fireheart a moment to follow Alfred across the Thunderpath. The Clan cat was on alert as he crossed, anxiety pooling in his stomach. There was a monster, asleep next to the garden they had crossed from, he eyed it before crossing, willing the creature not to wake up. Fireheart kept his ears pricked ready to pick up that daunting roar if need be.

Once Fireheart had crossed the Thunderpath, Alfred led them through an opening in another fence. It surprised Fireheart at how well Alfred had been able to navigate the Twolegplace, all the nests looked the same to him. Although, the kittypet would probably not be able to find his way around ThunderClan territory as Fireheart was able to. Fireheart figured he probably would have been able to navigate his area of the Twolegplace as well, had he remained a kittypet.

When the three cats had stopped, they had come to a back garden. In it, four cats were lounging on some stone next to the Twoleg nest, two of which were sharing tongues while the others talked. A sleek black tom looked up at their entrance, he called out a greeting, “I was wondering where you were. Who’s that behind you?”

At his words a tortoiseshell cat sat up, pale eyes narrowed at Fireheart and Bramblekit. Alfred meowed, “Hey Calvin, I got busy. The dogs at Sam’s house tried to attack these two. These are Fireheart and Bramblekit, they wanted our help.”

Alfred turned to Fireheart, “These are Calvin, Glory, Toast, and Sam. She lives in the house with the dogs.”

He pointed with his tail at each cat in turn, Sam was the one that had sat up when they came in. She continued to glower at the two Clan cats. Toast had stood from where she had been laying and approached the two Clan cats, she sniffed at them.

Glory looking at them curiously from where she lay, “what can we do for you?”

“Why are you asking us? You’re wild, aren’t you?” Sam spoke for the first time with a growl.

“They sure smell wild.” Toast meowed, she did not have the same hostile attitude towards the Clan cats that Sam had, rather the brown and white she-cat seemed more intrigued by them.

Glory flicked her tail along Sam’s back, “relax, they’re just asking questions. What do you think they’ll do? Take over your garden? Alfred said they were _chased_ out of there by those mutts!”

Sam glared at her a moment before rising to her paws, “I’m not dealing with any savage wild cats. Don’t you remember what happened to Iris? The cats in the forest _shredded_ her! How do we know these cats aren’t one of them? Even if they aren’t one of _those_ cats, they could be one of that group of cats that keeps bothering us!” She jerked her head towards Fireheart, “Look at his face! He clearly has fought!”

Calvin scoffed, “There’s a kit, Sam. They’re fine. He looks too starved to start a fight. Anyway, the forest cats don’t leave the forest nor does he have one of those collars. He’s fine.”

“What about that tabby? He kept leaving!” Sam’s words sparked Fireheart’s curiosity. Who could the she-cat be talking about?

“What tabby?” Fireheart paused as Sam turned her threatening gaze back to him. he bowed his head to her politely before continuing, “we are originally from the forest – a different part of the forest. I promise that we mean no harm, we’re just passing through.”

Sam bared her teeth at him, rising to her paws. She hissed “forest cats! I’ve had enough of this.”

She turned away and stalked out of the garden, tail lashing as she left. The other four kittypets watched on. Fireheart saw Calvin roll his eyes and mutter something too soft for him to hear. Toast turned back to the Clan cats wide-eyed, “Are you really a forest cat?”

It was Bramblekit who answered, moving between the ginger tom’s shoulders and putting his front paws on his head, “We’re from ThunderClan! The best Clan in the forest!”

Fireheart looking up towards the kit, twitching his whiskers in amusement. Fireheart heard a few purrs from the kittypets, it seemed they found it just as amusing as Fireheart had. He sat down, causing the kit to slide off of his back with a squeal. The orange tom moved the little tabby between his front legs with a paw before speaking, “we mean no harm. I just need to find my friends.”

Calvin regarded the two. He responded, “Alright. We’ll help you but then get out of here. I don’t want forest cats hanging about my garden.”

Fireheart explained what he had told Alfred earlier.

Toast had sat down at this point but still had an interested look to her as she responded, “I think I remember seeing a gray tom a bit ago. Perhaps he’s your friend? He was headed towards the farms at the edge of town. Remember Glory? You were there.”

The tabby had resettled herself and gone back to grooming when Toast addressed her, “hm? Oh yeah, I remember that cat. He was in a rush, wasn’t he? Didn’t even stop when we spoke to him.”

Hope filled Fireheart, he was right about where Graystripe was headed – if this cat was Graystripe. Fireheart bowed his head to the kittypets, “thank you, that’s helped us a lot. You won’t have to worry about us bothering you any longer.”

“I’ll show you where to go, it’ll keep you away from more dogs and those other wild cats,” Toast meowed raising to her paws and padding over to the Clan cats. Calvin stood from where he sat before saying, “I’ll come with. I want to be sure you’ve _left._”

Alfred had settled himself down on the stone, he eyed Fireheart. “Will you be okay without me? This sun is too good to miss out on.” He stretched as he spoke, opening his jaws into a large yawn. Fireheart was amused by the kittypet’s carefree life. It seemed the tom was more of a kittypet than a rogue. It was hard to believe the cats' story that he had been born in the wild. Although, it could be hard to believe that Fireheart had been born a kittypet.

“We’ll be fine. Thank you, Alfred and you too, Glory.” the she-cat nodded to the Clan cat. After the two kittypets said goodbye to their friends, Toast led the cats out of the garden. Fireheart ushered the kit along after them.

Almost immediately, the two kittypets seemed to be tenser than they were in the garden. It was a stark contrast to Alfred, who hadn’t seemed bothered by leaving his garden. Their tension made Fireheart feel uneasy. Both of them kept low, noses to the air as they led the Clan cats to their destination. Fireheart had never seen kittypets act this way, They usually would not be paying so much to scent.

They had crossed a small Thunderpath when suddenly Calvin hissed; “I smell some of them – quick over the wall!”

The black cat sprung up on to a red-stoned wall, leaping down on to the other side. Toast went after him quickly. Fireheart sniffed the air, he couldn’t smell anything over the stench of too strong Twoleg flowers and the Thunderpath, he grabbed Bramblekit before following.

The two kittypets were crouched next to a large black Twoleg thing, sniffing the air. Fireheart headed towards them, meowing through the scruff in his mouth, “What’s going-”

“Be quiet! We don’t need them to hear us!” Toast whispered, cutting Fireheart off. He could smell her fear scent. Whoever they were, the kittypet she-cat was scared of them.

Fireheart crouched next to the two kittypets, setting Bramblekit down. This time the kit seemed to get the message and remained silent. Fireheart lifted his head, sniffing the air again. He couldn’t smell any sort of cats still. Fireheart lashed his tail, annoyed. The other scents around them were too strong. There was no way He could smell what these kittypets were smelling. He strained his ears, trying to hear whoever it was.

Soon enough he heard the sound of paw steps coming from the other side of the wall. Toast let out a soft hiss while Calvin pressed himself closer to the ground. A voice spoke from the other side, “Someone’s been through here recently.”

Fireheart could smell the fear coming off of both kittypets now. What was so scary about these cats? It was probably just some rogues.

“A few cats, it seems.” It was a different voice that spoke this time. The first spoke again, “should we go after them? Teach them a lesson for being on _our_ territory?”

“No, they’re gone now. Anyway, they smell like kittypets, wouldn’t be worth it.” It was the second voice again.

“Aw, but it would be so much fun! Chasing those kittypets whimpering back to their stupid Twolegs,” it was a new voice this time.

“I said no. Not today, Scratch. They’re gone. Now, come on we need to go and report this.” The second voice – seemingly the leader of whatever this group of cats was, spoke again. Fireheart heard an annoyed hiss from who the flame-colored cat would guess to be Scratch. The four cats remained where they were as they listened to the paw steps of the other group move away. After a while of silence, Calvin let out a hiss.

“We should’ve gotten Alfred to come with! He would have scared them off - like last time!”

Toast sat up, licking her side a few times before she mewed, “They’re gone now. It doesn’t matter.”

Whoever those cats were had been scared by Alfred prior. That would make sense as to why he hadn’t been fazed like the other kittypets. Bramblekit mewed from his spot below Fireheart, “Who were those cats? Are they dangerous?”

Toast nodded, “They’ll claw ya as soon as look at you! They’re part of this savage group of wild cats that think they own the town! If any of us leave our gardens, they act as though we’re on their territory. Thankfully they didn’t follow us this time.”

Calvin lashed his tail, “We should’ve brought Alfred. He could’ve fought them if need be! None of us would have made it – no offense Fireheart I know you’re a wild cat but you’re in no state to fight.” Fireheart nodded; he knew he wasn’t in a good state. It scared him to think that the kittypets were able to see that, what if they met more rogues?

“Why are they scared of Alfred?” the warrior asked.

Calvin snorted, “Did you see him? He’s _massive_! Any cat with half a brain would be frightened of him. Plus, he knows how to fight, better than any of us.”

It seemed the black and white kittypet wasn’t all that Fireheart had thought him to be. He was surprised, despite his massive size the tom had seemed like most other kittypet; fat and lazy.

Toast was looking up at the wall as she meowed, “We can go down towards that big Foodplace over there,” She pointed with her nose in the direction the rogues had come from. “We’ll be able to avoid those three.”

Calvin nodded, getting up and walking over to the brown and white she-cat, “good idea. Let’s go.”

The two continued on their way, Fireheart picked Bramblekit and followed after them. Toast led them along the wall a while before it ended, she stuck her nose out taking a sniff before leaving the wall.

They had come to a wider Thunderpath. It was bigger than the previous ones and the one in the forest. Across it were a large Twoleg den and a large splash of that black, hard Thunderpath stuff. Fireheart looked out towards it, Twolegs were leaving and entering the structure. He padded up next to Toast, "what are they doing?"

Fireheart nodded towards the den as he spoke. Toast glanced towards it, "oh, that's the Foodplace! Housefolk get food from there. I went in there once - so many smells! A Housefolk kicked me out though. Don't know why I just wanted some of the chicken."

_Foodplace_. That was where Toast had mentioned earlier. Would they need to cross it? A feeling of dread came over Fireheart, he didn’t like the idea of that. A monster roared by as they stood there, blowing wind in their faces and leaving its foul scent. Thankfully, the kittypets headed along the side of the Thunderpath and the four cats crossed through Twoleg front gardens.

After a while more of walking, they came across a fence, Fireheart could see trees on the other side. Calvin and Toast jumped up onto the fence, Fireheart followed suit.

“There’s a farm just beyond this strip of trees, past that is the moor. You should be able to find your way; I hope you’re able to find your friend.” Calvin flicked his tail towards the trees as he spoke. Toast mewed her agreement. Fireheart thanked the kittypets and jumped down off the fence and into the trees. Fresh hope fueled him as he padded forward.


	11. Chapter 11

“My paws hurt; can you carry me?” Bramblekit mewed, he padded next to Fireheart, the young cat was looking up at the older tom hopefully as he spoke. Fireheart had carried the kit some of the ways but grew tired under the tabby’s weight. He did not weigh a lot but right then Fireheart felt as though his paws were stone, getting more and more heavy with each step the cat took. The kittypet food was gone from his stomach as well. He had barely convinced the kit to walk as it was. If he had kept carrying him, they would have had to stop by now. He couldn’t pick up the kit again.

Fireheart would have stopped if he knew better. He wanted to get to the barn as quickly as possible. It was nearing sunset and Fireheart knew they could reach the farm that day if they just kept moving. They might arrive just after sunset, but it would be better to sleep out in the open where any number of dangerous animals could get to them.

The two cats had passed another farm that was situated not far from RiverClan territory. The smell of hay and prey had almost been tempting enough to stop, his mouth watered at the idea of digging his teeth into one of those little creatures but Fireheart needed to continue. There would be the same comfort at his friends’ home. Now the cats were close to WindClan territory. Fireheart made sure to stay far enough away from the Clan territories as to not be detected. Only StarClan knew what the other Clans would do with him and the kit were they to strayed onto Clan territory. Well, no Fireheart probably could have guessed.

“It isn’t far, you can make it.” Fireheart saw the kit's tail droop at his response. Was it right to have taken Bramblekit with him? The time he had gone to Highstones, he had been an apprentice and it was a hard walk. Because of the odd route, Fireheart guessed they had walked about as long as it took to get from ThunderClan camp to Highstones, if not a bit longer. He could not imagine going this distance at Bramblekit’s age.

Had it been a better idea to leave the kit? There was a chance that Bramblekit would have gotten hurt or worse but there was also a chance that he would have been fine. The closest thing Fireheart had found to life in the forest was that dead shrew, surely nothing would have come into the territory after such a horrific fire. The kit was fine when Fireheart went to see Yellowfang. If he had left Bramblekit, the kit would have nothing more than an exciting story to tell his Clanmates.

Other animals were not the only danger facing the kit had Fireheart left him. The ravine was hard to climb in and out of it. If Fireheart had left Bramblekit in camp, the kit could have tried to leave and fallen, could have gotten himself hurt or worse. Even if Fireheart had decided to leave the kit in a different part of the territory there were any number of ways the kit could have gotten hurt in the forest.

Had Fireheart left Bramblekit he would have had his Clanmates, his family. Fireheart was sure that Goldenflower would be worried sick about her son, Tawnykit would not see her brother again. Guilt gripped him, had he left the kit he would have the comfort of a Clan and a family. He had taken away the kits potential future of being a warrior. Bramblekit now had no family and no Clan.

Fireheart at least had the potential of finding Cloudpaw and Graystripe. While the apprentice had been a pawful, he was kin. He had been Fireheart’s only kin in the Clan. It was difficult without kin for Fireheart before Cloudpaw joining the Clan. All his Clanmates had some sort of connection. Even though he had been accepted into ThunderClan, there was not the connection of kin. When Fireheart had brought Cloudkit back to camp that day, he had gained a bit of that connection.

Graystripe was Fireheart’s closest friend and while it would not be ThunderClan, having Graystripe back meant a lot. He was the first Clan cat Fireheart had met and had accepted Fireheart almost immediately. Graystripe helped him navigate through his new life and despite differences they had had in the past, he was grateful to his friend for that.

Fireheart looked to the kit. Bramblekit had Fireheart, at least.

Had Fireheart left Bramblekit, he would have been under Tigerstar. Fireheart stopped in his steps a moment as it dawned on him that he had taken the small tom from Tigerstar’s influence.

Bramblekit was under _Fireheart’s_ influence now, for all Fireheart knew Tigerstar assumed his son was dead. Fireheart looked to the small tom next to him, he could make Bramblekit a better cat than his father. Perhaps _this_ was the best thing for him. If anything, taking Bramblekit would mean one less danger against Fireheart.

Had Tigerstar raised him, he would be Tigerstar’s follower. Successor even. Had he taken Tigerstar’s choice of a successor away? What about the kit’s sister? There was nothing Fireheart could do about her now. he certainly was not about to go charging back to ThunderClan for Tawnykit. He could at least save one of the two littermates from Tigerstar’s influence and Fireheart was glad of that.

“What’s that smell? It's yucky!” The tabby cat scrunched up his nose and curled his lip, showing his tiny teeth. Fireheart sniffed the air. Fear ran through him as he recognized the smell. _Fox!_ Fireheart pushed Bramblekit under himself with a paw, scanning the long grass around them for an orange and white pelt. A rustling came from his side, the ginger tom turned to see a dog-fox approaching the two Clan cats. There was hunger in its eyes as it moved closer.

Fireheart grabbed Bramblekit by the scruff and raced towards a tree, the fox followed behind them. Fear gripped Fireheart as he realized the fox was gaining on the tom quickly. After their long walk and moons of starvation, Fireheart was not at his peak condition. He was slowing down and carrying the kit sure wasn’t helping. He had to make a choice. Fireheart stopped in his tracks, setting the kit down.

“Run to that tree and get as high as you can,” he ordered, jerking his head towards the oak they had been running towards. Bramblekit stared at Fireheart a moment before he nodded, the ginger tom could smell the fear scent coming off the small cat. He watched Bramblekit bound towards the tree he had indicated, disappearing into the tall grass. He prayed that no more dangers were waiting for the young tom in there. Fireheart turned back around from where Bramblekit had disappeared towards the fox. The fox was almost upon him.

The warrior swiped at its face as it charged him. The fox yipped and went for Fireheart’s blind side. He hissed as it sank its teeth into his foreleg. Fear gripped Fireheart; he didn’t know how to fight without being able to see everything. The fox had the advantage over Fireheart.

He turned and jumped on the fox’s back, clawing at its’ shoulder. The fox let out a yap and let go of his leg. Fireheart sprang off the creature, running in the opposite direction he had sent Bramblekit. Fireheart looked back towards the fox, making sure it was going after him and not the kit, before racing through the tall grass as fast as his legs allowed him. He just needed to be sure to give Bramblekit enough time to get to the tree and climb. That was all that mattered, that the kit was safe.

Fireheart could hear the dog-fox’s panting as it raced behind him, he turned to face it again. The creature snapped at him, Fireheart rose to his hind legs, slashing at its face before he jumped on to the fox. He used it to launch himself behind the fox and back in the direction he had sent Bramblekit. He stumbled as he landed with a hiss, getting up as quickly as he could. The ginger cat ignored the pain in his leg as he ran. He spotted the oak he had sent Bramblekit up in and threw himself onto the trunk. Pain shot through his injured leg at the force of the slam. Fireheart saw white as he struggled to keep a grip on the tree, once he was secure the tom looked up towards the branches above him.

Golden eyes showed from a thicker bough higher up in the tree as he scrambled up towards them. The fox leaped at Fireheart from the ground, snapping at him. It barely missing his tail. He dragged himself onto the branch Bramblekit clung to. Fireheart felt dizzy, his head and leg were both pounding. Panting, Fireheart looked down at the creature below.

The fox was glaring up at them, barking and snarling. Fireheart felt a flash of fury as he looked at it. His fur bristles as he spat down at the orange creature, “Piece of fox dung! Eat your own tail!”

Fireheart thanked StarClan that foxes could not climb trees as he watched the furious beast pace below them. Bramblekit mewed next to Fireheart, “It’s not fox dung, it can’t be. It’s a fox.”

Fireheart turned his attention to Bramblekit. The young tom had crawled closer to him and was looking down at the furious creature. Fireheart meowed, “You’re a smart one. You know that, Bramblekit?”

Bramblekit did not respond at first. A silence fell between them. The only sounds were that of Fireheart’s panting and the fox’s disgruntled noises down below. The kit began to shake, he mewed: “Fireheart, I want to go home.”

Fireheart focused his attention on the tabby next to him, the small cat’s fur was ruffled. His fear scent was strong as he continued stared down below them at the fox. Fireheart felt sympathy for the small cat. There was no way they could go back to ThunderClan, StarClan knew that he wanted to just as much as the tom-kit. He moved closer to Bramblekit, licking the kit’s head soothingly.

“Not tonight, kit.” Fireheart murmured, _not ever. _The thought frightened Fireheart, but he knew it was a consideration. He didn’t know if they would ever be able to go back to the Clans. The thought of whether or not he should have taken the kit occurred to him again. No kit should have to deal with what Bramblekit was now. Guilt pooled in his stomach feeling as though he had swallowed a stone, he’d put this kit through so much.

The fox continued pacing down below, determined to get the cats. It didn’t matter what happened in the past, what mattered was he was here now and Fireheart _had_ the kit. He had to care for him.

The two Clan cats spent the night in the tree. The fox had given up its guard around moonhigh, disappearing into the tall grass which surrounded the oak. They could have gotten out of the tree, and continued on their way to the farm that night or perhaps found a better place to spend the night. Fireheart did not want to risk it, there could be more foxes or any number of dangers. The fox could have just hidden away from the cat’s view for all Fireheart knew.

Fireheart had lulled Bramblekit to sleep by licking him. It had taken a bit to settle the frightened kit down, but it worked. The kit needed rest; it had been a long day for him. It had been a long day for Fireheart. His leg still hurt; it took a while for him to stop the bleeding completely. Fireheart’s headache hadn’t gone away either, however, it had dulled to a mild pressure.

Fireheart watched the cat beside him sleep for a while, the steady pattern of the rise and fall of his flank. Before long, the tom turned to look out towards the moor since the fox had left it was peaceful. He could hear an owl hooting off in the distance. The rush of wind blew the leaves around them. He had a view of WindClan territory and beyond that Ravenpaw and Barley’s farm.

Fireheart dug his claws into the branch, his frustration building. They was so close and yet they could not reach it, not tonight. For a while after sunset he had seen those jarring light from the Twoleg nest at the farm but they, too, disappeared as the night wore on. He rested his head on his good paw. He focused his gaze away from the farm, opting instead to watch the tall grass on the moor sway in the breeze.

Fireheart did not sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank for kudos and comments, I didn't expect this to get that much truly. I hope you're enjoying it.


	12. Chapter 12

As the sun rose, Fireheart could see WindClan’s territory from his perch, past that Ravenpaw and Barley’s barn. It wasn’t too far now. They could make it before midmorning. Fireheart’s leg was pounding, while he had licked it clean of blood overnight, it would need proper treatment.

How he wished Yellowfang was here, the thought of the old medicine cat brought grief to Fireheart. He looked up at the last of Silverpelt that hadn’t been swallowed by the sun’s rays. She was up there now. He should have been able to save her.

Cinderpelt came to his mind as well, she had still been in ShadowClan as of yesterday. She would be returning to a destroyed home and her mentor dead. She was ThunderClan’s medicine cat now, it would be a lot of change for her. How he wished he could speak to her again. How was ThunderClan doing after the fire? How would they fair after it, so close to leaf-fall? With the vegetation gone, prey would be scarce. It was not an ideal way to start the season.

As Silverpelt faded, Fireheart knew it was time to keep going. He rose to his paws, wincing as he put pressure on his leg. His legs felt stiff at having remained in such a position for so long. He nudged the scrap of fur next to him gently as to not knock him off. The kit opened his eyes. Fireheart's thoughts went back to the kit’s father again before he shook them away. This was Bramblekit, not Tigerstar.

“We need to keep going.” The kit groaned but stood up. His fur was ruffled, sticking up in random places. Any queen would be fretting over Bramblekit right now if they’d seen him. Fireheart picked Bramblekit up, back towards the trunk. He cursed as he had to use his injured leg to get down off the tree.

“Can we eat? I’m starving.” Bramblekit asked as he was set down. Fireheart was in no state to hunt, he didn’t think his leg would allow him to hunt especially paired with his eye. He hadn’t tried hunting since his eye injury and was unsure how it would affect it. Fireheart knew he wouldn’t be able to hunt in his present state.

“We can hunt when we get to the barn. There’s plenty of mice to hunt there.” Fireheart began to lick the kit’s fur down. Bramblekit pulled away from the tom.

“I want to go back to ThunderClan! Can’t we go home now?”

“No, we can’t. We need to finish our journey. Now sit still, kit. You’re a mess!” He pulled the kit back to him, continuing his grooming. Fireheart hadn’t expected him to remember his statement the previous night, had thought it was channeled from the experience last night. Bramblekit sprang up, pulling away from Fireheart’s grip.

“I want Goldenflower! I want Tawnykit! I want Tigerstar!” The last made Fireheart visibly flinch, his eyes closed as he did so. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Bramblekit had stopped his resistance, remaining still as he mewed, “Why don’t you like Tigerstar? He said you’re bad, but you seem nice. You’ve been nice to me. He’s nice too! We should go back.”

Fireheart sighed. He couldn’t tell the kit what the true issue was. He was far too young for that. Fireheart slowly opened his eyes to look at the young tom standing in front of him, “I can’t walk all the way back to ThunderClan right now. My leg won’t allow it, the barn is closer.”

“I could go back and get Yellowfang! She’d help you.” Fireheart continued his forced grooming of Bramblekit. This time the cat did not resist.

“What if that fox came back? What would you do then? It could eat you.” He was thankful that the kit seemed to have forgotten about his question of Tigerstar.

“Then after your leg’s fixed, we can go! I can tell Tawnykit all about the journey. You should come to the nursery to meet her.”

Fireheart tensed at the idea before he shook his head, “I wouldn’t be allowed out of my den.”

“Yeah you would, I'll make it so. I'll talk to Tigerstar myself!”

Bramblekit's certainty amused Fireheart. He stood up, trying to put pressure on his leg. He let out a hiss at the pain. He would have to use three legs then. They set out as the sun rose, passing through Twoleg fields. The smell of mice in one of them made Fireheart’s mouth water and stomach groan.

As they neared the farm, Fireheart picked up on Ravenpaw’s fresh scent. He felt more relaxed than he had in the past few moons of his life, finally, they had made it. He followed the scent, looking around to see if he could spot the black tomcat or his companion. He spotted the former Clan cat up on the roof of one of the dens.

Joy overtook Fireheart at the sight of him. He and Ravenpaw had been apprentices together, seeing him brought Fireheart back to his first days in ThunderClan when the only concern was catching prey for the elders and learning to defend their territory.

Fireheart let out a yowl. Ravenpaw seemed startled a moment before he spotted them. He jumped off the roof and bounded towards the ginger tom.

“Fireheart!” The black tom pressed his muzzle against his friends’, “we thought you were dead! From what Graystripe and Cloudpaw said it sure sounded like it!”

Fireheart had been correct about Graystripe passing through but he hadn’t expected Cloudpaw to be here, “They came here? Are they still here?”

“Yes, let’s get you into the barn then we can do something about your leg. They’re somewhere around the farm. Who’s this?” Ravenpaw was looking at Bramblekit.

“I’m Bramblekit! Are you Ravenpaw? Fireheart told me about you. Do you really live here?” The kit had seemed to find some new energy. He was excitedly weaving around the two older cats’ legs.

“I am Ravenpaw, and yes I do.” Ravenpaw shot Fireheart a questioning look, the ginger warrior shook his head. He was too tired to explain this right now. He leaned against the shoulder Ravenpaw offered as they headed towards the barn. Bramblekit trotting after them, asking Ravenpaw about life on the farm.

When they got inside Fireheart spotted Barley.

“Fireheart?” The loner went over to the three cats when he saw them, helping lead Fireheart to the straw to lay in. Fireheart thanked the loners, resting his head down on his paws.

“Barley, could you get some marigold and cobwebs. See if you can find Cloudpaw and Graystripe? I think they went out near the cows.” Ravenpaw asked. The black and white tom nodded before heading out the barn, leaving the three alone.

Fireheart was surprised by his friend’s knowledge of what would be required to help Fireheart’s injury. Cats came by the farm often enough, he might have learned some basics through asking them. Since they were alone, he would need to have some knowledge.

“You look starved. I’ll catch you something then you can tell me what’s happened.” Ravenpaw meowed before heading to a different part of the barn. Bramblekit was looking around the barn in awe. He leaped up onto the hay next to Fireheart.

“It smells weird in here, what’s all of this stuff? Why’s it here?” Fireheart purred at the kit’s curiosity.

“It’s straw, the Twolegs keep it here for some reason. I don’t know why, you should ask Ravenpaw or Barley,” Fireheart flicked his tail as he responded. The kit jumped at it, sinking his tiny sharp teeth in as he caught Fireheart’s tail. Fireheart jerked his tail out of Bramblekit’s grip and the kit went after it again. Fireheart and Bramblekit continued with their game until Ravenpaw came back, carrying two mice. He set them down in front of the flame-colored cat. Fireheart flicked Bramblekit’s ear with his tail.

“Come and eat, kit.” The kit turned away from Fireheart’s tail and grabbed the mouse that Fireheart had pushed towards him. Once the tabby had begun to eat, Fireheart dug into his mouse. The fat creature was the best thing Fireheart could remember eating in his life.

The tiredness from the last few days was catching up with Fireheart, he looked at Ravenpaw who sat just below the bale. Ravenpaw and the others have questions that he would need to answer, plus there was Bramblekit to worry about. He couldn’t go to sleep yet. He didn’t know how the others would react to the kit.

Before he could speak, Barley appeared with Cloudpaw and Graystripe following after them. When Graystripe spotted Fireheart, he bounded towards him, pressing his muzzle against his friends’.

Cloudpaw hung back, there was guilt in his face as he looked at his kin. The young toms’ tail was down a nervous twitch about it.

Barley walked over to where Ravenpaw sat, setting some marigold and cobwebs down in front of them. He settled down next to Ravenpaw as the black tom began to tend to Fireheart’s leg.

Graystripe crouched next to the injured tom, “it’s good to see you.”

Fireheart murmured his agreement. He hadn’t expected it to be so easy to find both Graystripe and Cloudpaw, it was a relief to know where they were. Fireheart turned back to his kin; the apprentice was still standing back, away from the others.

Cloudpaw seemed bothered by Fireheart’s gaze, shuffling his paws. He twitched his ear at the young cat, signaling Cloudpaw to come forward. After the tom came closer to the other cats, Fireheart mewed, “care to tell me what happened?”

“Fireheart I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have listened to Tigerstar. I knew it was unbelievable what he was saying about you.” The white tom blurted out, “I realize my mistake. I thought I had killed you; we should never have fought.”

“I don’t blame you for that, you were listening to your leader and doing as you were told. A good warrior should listen to his leader.” Considering what Cloudpaw had said, Fireheart guessed Graystripe had been talking to him about this subject. Fireheart asked, “What happened after? How did you get here?”

Cloudpaw told his former mentor how he had gone back to the Twoleg nest and been taken away by the Twolegs. He had been stuck in this new Twoleg nest for a while. At some point, he had managed to escape. Ravenpaw and Graystripe had found him sometime later and brought him back to the farm.

Fireheart’s eyes had closed as he listened to Cloudpaw. He didn’t understand why the apprentice had gone back to the Twolegs after everything had happened, but that did not matter. It seemed the young cat had learned his lesson from it. It could have been worse, Cloudpaw could have stayed with the Twolegs or could have been killed. Fireheart opened his eye when Cloudpaw had finished, “you’re here and safe now, that’s what matters.”

Relief shown in the white tom’s face.

Fireheart shifted; he still needed to tell them what happened to him, and why he had Bramblekit. The kit had moved a few fox lengths away, becoming bored with what the older cats’ conversation.

The kit had climbed up on some hay and was surveying the opposite end of the barn from his vantage point. Bramblekit crouched where he was, preparing to jump behind the hay bale. Fireheart called out to him, “Bramblekit, stay where I can see you.”

The kit turned to face them again, his eyes glowing with excitement. It seemed the tiredness he had felt on the journey was completely gone, replaced with the prospect of being about to explore somewhere new. The kit let out a chirp of confirmation and changed his positioning, instead, jumping off the hay on the same side the other cats were. Something new caught the young cat’s eye and he bounded off towards it.

Once he was certain Bramblekit was doing as he was told, Fireheart turned back to the other cats. Graystripe was still looking at Fireheart while the others had followed his focus to the young kit. Graystripe meowed, “What’s the story with the kit?”

Fireheart explained everything that had happened to him and the kit after the fire. Yellowfang’s death, how he had gotten Bramblekit, ShadowClan cats being with ThunderClan cats, and their journey. _Just_ after the fire, they did not need to know what happened to him in ThunderClan. Considering that Ravenpaw had thought him dead, Cloudpaw had told a considerable amount of what happened to Fireheart while imprisoned.

Fireheart had been there an additional two moons after Cloudpaw and he had fought. While he had not been forced to fight any other cat during those times, other things occurred. The white tom had seen similar acts of degradation that Fireheart had been through before his disappearance. It was not much different. It wasn’t important, the other cats most likely already knew what Cloudpaw knew. Fireheart did not want to think about what Tigerstar had done to him.

Graystripe’s eyes filled with sorrow, he spoke after Fireheart had finished his telling, “Yellowfang will be missed.”

Cloudpaw stared at Fireheart, “So you just took _Tigerstar’s_ kit?”

“I couldn’t leave him. There was no other option.” Fireheart kept his voice down, trying not to alert the kit of the conversation.

“Let’s hope the fire covered your scents enough for Tigerstar not to follow you out here,” Graystripe murmured. He looked to his friend, “I trust your judgment.”

“He’s just a kit. It’s not like he rescued Tigerstar himself.” Ravenpaw pointed out.

“I think you’re mousebrained to have done this.” Cloudpaw lashed his tail as he spoke. “Tigerstar will come looking for him. You can’t doubt that.”

“We don’t know what Tigerstar thinks happened to Bramblekit, he could think the kit is dead for all we know. Anyway, it doesn’t matter he’s here now and I am not bringing him back.” Fireheart glared at the cats around him as he meowed, challenging them to contradict him.

“I wasn’t suggesting we send him back, you’re just a _mousebrain_,” Cloudpaw muttered as Graystripe let out a laugh.

“You look like a queen whose kits were caught doing something bad.” Fireheart’s ears flattened and he licked his shoulder, embarrassed at Graystripe’s words. He just did not want to have to send Bramblekit back, as soon as Tigerstar heard what happen he would flay Fireheart. He had grown fond of the little scrap anyway.

“Cloudpaw has a point,” Barley meowed. “We can’t let the Clans know Bramblekit is here. We don’t know what Tigerstar thinks, but if news of Bramblekit reaches him it could be trouble.”

Fireheart nodded, “we keep him away from the WindClan border then. He has no reason to be there, anyway.”

The kit wouldn’t have been allowed outside of ThunderClan camp at this age, it wasn’t unreasonable to keep him in the barn for the time being. Once he got old enough, they could explain everything to him. The others expressed their agreements.

“You should sleep. You must be exhausted after everything.” Ravenpaw meowed, Fireheart shook his head. Who would keep an eye on Bramblekit?

Graystripe mewed, “Don’t worry, we’ll watch him. Queens let other cats watch their kits all the time. But first, can I ask you something?”

Fireheart’s fur bristled at Graystripe’s teasing, he wanted to cuff his friend but there was something serious about his question. He nodded, “of course. What is it?”

“You wouldn’t happened to have heard anything about my kits? I know it’s unlikely I just…” Graystripe trailed off, he looked concerned. He had not seen them since he had been banished. He had been forced to leave them because he would not have been able to provide the care they would have needed. RiverClan's deputy, Leopardfur, had denied his request to join RiverClan with his kits.

Fireheart put his tail comfortingly along his friends' back, “I’m sorry, I haven’t heard anything about them. I would have told you if I had. They’re in RiverClan, I’m sure they’re being well cared for there.”

Graystripe did not say anything for a few heartbeats before he nodded, “Right, I just wanted to be sure. You should sleep now.”

“Are you sure? I can wait until tonight I-”

“Fireheart, get some rest! He’ll be fine, I’ll keep him busy.” Cloudpaw got to his paws and trotted over to Bramblekit. He said something to the kit that Fireheart could not hear and the kit looked nervously over towards him.

Fireheart nodded to the kit, and that seemed to be all the reassurance he needed. The kit crouched in front of Cloudpaw a moment, mewing something to him before following the apprentice towards a different part of the barn. The kit would be fine.

Fireheart rested his head down on his paws again, careful not to touch the cobwebs around his leg. He closed his eyes. They were safe, he was with cats he could trust. For the first time in moons, Fireheart felt safe. A nap wouldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for kudos, comments, and checking this out!


	13. Chapter 13

A few days had passed and Fireheart was adjusting to life at the farm. It was mostly unorganized, the cats left and returned as they pleased. Ate as they pleased. Fireheart expected this, it was not a Clan so it would not be Clan life like he was used to.

Even so, it was strange to him not to have that order. He was used to that structure. Even during his imprisonment, there was some sense of order. Fireheart was aware when patrol would come and leave simply from memory or through what he could hear. As well as when his guard would change, and what time of day to expect food – if any was given that day.

What had surprised him about life at the farm was Graystripe had taken on mentoring Cloudpaw, teaching him the way he would his apprentice. Fireheart had not thought that Cloudpaw would be interested in continuing Clan training, they technically were not Clan cats anymore. He was glad that Cloudpaw was able to continue his training with Graystripe. They had shown some of Cloudpaw’s training to Fireheart.

He was shaping up into a good warrior. he was getting all the training he would have gotten in ThunderClan but he would never be made a warrior. It was not like they could ask another Clan to do it or bring him back to ThunderClan to be made one.

It made Fireheart fell guilty if Cloudpaw was not his kin perhaps the tom would have felt more welcomed into the Clan. Perhaps the apprentice would not have gone to the Twolegs had he been Clanborn. He could be back at ThunderClan living a normal Clan life. This was one of the worries that troubled him.

An issue that troubled Fireheart was himself. He would need to relearn how to hunt around his eye, he thanked StarClan that they were in such a prey filled places. His friends were able to catch food regularly without any trouble. He was more full of mice than he could ever remember, and it was beginning to show. His ribs were slowly disappearing into his ginger pelt. He had never eaten like this back in the forest, even before his imprisonment.

Fireheart was certain he should be able to hunt now. He needed to be able to hunt. The fight with the fox made him realize just how much losing part of his vision would affect his fighting as well as his hunting. It was good that Graystripe had taken over Cloudpaw’s training, Fireheart figured. He wouldn’t be able to train the white tom the way he would need, at least for the time being. Fireheart would need to retrain himself. Learn how to work around his lost eye, then they could figure out what to do next.

Another issue was Bramblekit, what would he do with the kit now? They were here and he had been accepted but what about in the future? Would they be able to hide the kit from his father? What would happen once the kit found out the truth about Tigerstar? There was no way he could tell Bramblekit now.

He was a kit and would not be able to understand or process it right now. He might reject it completely. Who knows what he would do after. They had agreed to keep the kit inside of the barn for now and it had satisfied his curiosity well enough.

He was always asking questions about the barn; most Fireheart could not answer and would have to direct the questions to one of the other cats. As it was, Bramblekit was kept on the lower level of the barn. On the floor and among the bales. The idea of going up where Ravenpaw and Barley slept was enough temptation to keep the kit from considering sneaking out of the barn for now. They would not have to deal with the dangers of outside of the barn quite yet.

He had been in the upper part of the barn once when the Twolegs had come in, the other cats seemed unbothered by the Twolegs but they made Fireheart nervous. They had not bothered the cats, Ravenpaw had told him that they never bothered them. Cloudpaw and Graystripe had shrugged it off as if it was normal to have them around. It seemed now they were as used to the Twolegs as the two loners were.

They had brought the kit up there to stay out of the way of the Twolegs as they moved some of the bales of straw out of the barn. Barley had told him that they were given to the other animals on the farm to sleep in. He had mentioned a few animals; cows, horses, sheep. Fireheart had no idea what any of these animals were but he figured he would find out as soon as he was able to leave the barn. He had not left the barn since his arrival, his leg and the kit both keeping him in there.

Fireheart felt a pain as Bramblekit jumped on his tail, digging his sharp little teeth in. This broke Fireheart from his thoughts as he turned towards the kit and gently batted Bramblekit off of his tail. The kit squeaked, baring his teeth as he launching himself onto Fireheart’s back, “Die fox!”

Fireheart was the fox again. Bramblekit had been excited to tell his version of the story of the fox they had met on the way to the farm. All the fear from that encounter had died and it was nothing more than a theme for a game Bramblekit made up. Fireheart stuck his face towards the small tabby, he snarled “What have we got here? A kit! You will make a nice meal!”

Bramblekit let out a squeal before jumping off Fireheart and running towards another pile of straw. Fireheart’s whiskers twitched in amusement as a brown tail stuck up from behind the pile. He crouched down, wincing at the ache in his leg. He approached the straw, pausing not far from it.

Bramblekit was preparing to jump, Fireheart watched the kits’ tail move down as he got into his own crouch, the tail lashed before he leaped out again landing on Fireheart. Fireheart gasped, staggering a moment before falling limp beneath the kit, he let out a groan, “You’ve defeated me!”

The kit let out a yowl of triumph before getting off of the older cat. Fireheart looked to the small cat. His glowing gaze caught Fireheart’s attention; he froze. His thoughts went to Tigerstar’s eyes, to Tigerstar as a whole. His heartbeat quickened as fear gripped him. Those days in camp came back to him. Memories ran through his mind. Fireheart dug his claws into the ground beneath him.

“Fireheart?” the kits voice broke through to Fireheart. Right, this was Bramblekit. Not Tigerstar, _Bramblekit_.

He stood up, curious eyes following him. Fireheart looked over to where Cloudpaw was resting. The young toms’ eyes were shut and he wasn’t paying much attention to what was going on around him. Fireheart knew he was still awake; he had just recently returned to the barn after his training with Graystripe.

Graystripe had left to get some water, while Ravenpaw and Barley had gone on a walk. It was just the three of them in the barn. An idea came to Fireheart, he lowered his head and whispered to Bramblekit, “Do you think you can sneak up on Cloudpaw?”

The kit squeaked in confirmation. “Remember the hunting crouch that Cloudpaw showed you yesterday? Pretend he’s prey.”

Fireheart watched as the kit crouched down. He was a bit lopsided, reminding Fireheart of a lame badger. Bramblekit moved slowly towards where Cloudpaw lay. When he got near, he leaped on the white apprentice who yelped in surprise.

The kit shot off towards one end of the barn a heartbeat later, yowling of his successful attack. Cloudpaw let out an annoyed hiss but sprang up and bounded after him. Fireheart watched as the two younger cats disappeared behind a bale of straw, his whiskers twitching.

Now alone, Fireheart turned back towards the other side of the barn. A perk of being here was there was so _much_ prey. Even with the two noisy cats in the area, there were still mice in the barn. Even when prey was hiding, he could easily find the little creatures. Their scents’ filled Fireheart’s nose.

He opened his mouth, letting the prey scent come over him. Fireheart had to think about what he needed to do. He would need to listen for the prey more than usual. He swerved his ears around; a rustling caught his attention. He turned he looked towards it and saw a brown shape near a wall. Fireheart crouched down, approaching the mouse slowly. His leg still ached under the pressure he was using. Fireheart ignored the pain, he needed to do this.

The creature didn’t seem to notice the tomcats’ approach. He kept his eyes on it, mouth beginning to water as he thought about how it would taste. Fireheart rustled some hay on his blindside by mistake. The prey heard it and froze. Fireheart stopped too, annoyed by his own mistake. Hopefully, the mouse wouldn’t try and run.

A moment later the mouse relaxed and Fireheart continued with his hunt. Once he got closer, the tom leaped. Fireheart let out a hiss of frustration as he fell short, pain struck his leg like lightning. The mouse went running along the wall and Fireheart leaped after it. Anger filled him; he lashed his tail as it disappeared into a hole. Fireheart spat, “Fox dung!”

“You were close.”

Fireheart turned to see Graystripe standing not far from him. Fireheart tested his leg, once he was sure he could put some pressure on it he padded over to his friend, “Close fills no bellies.”

“No cat catches prey on every try, no ones that good – not even Sandstorm! You gotta keep going for it.” Graystripe’s mention of the she-cat made Fireheart feel homesick. He missed ThunderClan, how ThunderClan was before Bluestar's death. Sandstorm was the best hunter in the Clan. While they hadn’t gotten along as apprentices, they had gotten closer over time. He wondered what Sandstorm must think of him now.

The times Sandstorm had been left to guard him; the she-cat had been cold towards him but there was a hurt look in her eyes. She must have felt he had betrayed her, most of the Clan, if not all, believed that. She never looked at him in the eye, never looked at him straight on. It seemed to dig deeper into the she-cat than other cats. With Sandstorm the distrust hurt more than most of the Clan. Fireheart would give anything to be able to convince ThunderClan, to convince Sandstorm, of the truth.

“Your leg’s still hurt, too. Should you be hunting on it?” There was concern in the gray tom’s voice. Fireheart shook his head.

“I’ll be fine, it’s better than it was.” Graystripe did not need to know that it still hurt, had he mentioned there was any pain the other cat would make him stop hunting. Fireheart needed to catch something. It should not be hard, there was so much prey around them. Even if he kept messing it up, there was bound to be some slow prey or he could have good luck. Fireheart wanted to catch something, that was all.

“If you say so. There’s another mouse over there,” Graystripe pointed with his tail as he spoke. “Why don’t you try again.”

Fireheart snorted at his words, “What are you? My mentor?”

Fireheart turned his head towards where Graystripe pointed, sure enough, a mouse was within view. He crouched down and stalked towards it. His method seemed to somewhat work before; he _had_ been close to catching the mouse. He had just misjudged the distance and needed to be more aware of his surroundings.

Graystripe sat down to watch, “I’ll be your mentor if you keep moping about. Other cats have been blinded; you can live with it. We lived with a cat named One-eye for StarClan’s sake! She was a warrior before, you know.”

Fireheart twitched his ear, Graystripe was right. However, he was _not_ moping. Fireheart moved closer to the mouse. This time he didn’t disturb anything as he got closer, however, he, again, misjudged the distance. The mouse fled towards a hole in the wall, escaping before the tom could get at it. His leg hurt after that failed pounce, too. Fireheart spat again, growling as he stalked back over to Graystripe, forcing himself to use the leg.

“Like I said moping.” Graystripe meowed, “You’ve been moping since you got here. Longer if I had to guess.”

Fireheart's tail lashed at the tom’s words, he was just frustrated is all. Something he had learned to do seasons ago, when he was barely more than a kit, had suddenly become so much harder. He had been more scared during his run-in with the fox than he should have been. Graystripe wouldn’t understand.

The gray cat crouched in front of his friend, “The Great Fireheart! The one and only – the first to have gotten such an _unthinkable_ injury! Oh, how will he ever survive?”

Fireheart’s ears flattened as he hissed at the other cat. He leaped at Graystripe, ignoring the ache in his leg. Fireheart hit the other tom’s flank. He pushed him on to his other side, careful to keep his claws sheathed. Graystripe flipped them over and swiped a few times at Fireheart’s shoulder.

Fireheart rammed his other shoulder into Graystripe’s belly, causing him to groan. The orange tom took the momentary distraction to moved out from under his friend and turned back to face him. He crouched, ears back, before he leaped at his friend again, knocking him over on to his back this time. Fireheart put a paw on the other tom’s chest.

“I can still beat you.” Fireheart was panting as he spoke. Graystripe kicked him in the stomach, sending the orange tom back before he got up and bound back to where the cats’ nests were, his thick gray tail held high.

“Are you sure?”

Fireheart followed after him, headbutting his friends’ shoulder with a purr as he came up, “fine, I’ll let you be my mentor.”

They could train together, see what Fireheart would be able to do and work around his impairment. This could work. Graystripe’s eyes gleamed, “Okay Fire_paw_ you’re on tick duty for the rest of the day.”

“What? Why? We don’t even have any elders.”

Graystripe flicked his ear before he responded, “for the blatant disrespect towards your mentor. Also, _I’m_ older than you”

Fireheart sat back on his haunches and swiped at the gray cat with his good paw. Graystripe responded by jumping up on a pile of straw, out of Fireheart’s reach. Fireheart opted not to follow his friend, instead settled down at the base of the pile. He licked his paw and swiped it over his ear, meowing, “Ravenpaw and Barley are both older than you. You’re less than a moon older than me. That barely means anything, I don’t think you’ve aged much in that moon.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong, young one. The next moon will age you greatly, add more wisdom than you could ever imagine. How else could I have gotten _so_ wise?” Fireheart's whiskers twitched, amused by Graystripe's words. _Mousebrain. _This would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments, kudos, and checking this out. It's always appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

“What is _that_?” Fireheart was watching several large birds walking around the Twoleg path. They seemed unbothered by him or any of the other cats. This was the first time Fireheart had left the barn since he had come to the farm. It had been about a quarter moon since his arrival and his leg had healed well enough to be able to go out and explore. Graystripe and Ravenpaw had offered to show him around the farm.

While he had been here a few times before, he had never been able to see the farm. Last time he and Graystripe had come to confirm some details regarding Tigerstar – then Tigerclaw, surrounding his involvement with the deaths of Redtail and Oakheart. Before that was with WindClan, on their way back from exile. Then they had stayed in a rundown Twoleg den on the outskirts of the farm and not in the barn.

How times had changed since then, now this place was supposed to be Fireheart’s home, at least until he could return to the forest. When that would be was uncertain, he might as well get used to this new territory.

They had shown him all the different Twoleg dens and animals that were located on the farm. Ravenpaw was giving more of an explanation while Graystripe would say the occasional input about whatever it may be. They had seen animals that Fireheart did not know existed; horses, sheep, cows. All of them were big, very big.

He had felt threatened by them at first, their feet reminded him of a deer’s foot. Ravenpaw had told him that they were harmless as long as they were kept away from them while Graystripe seemed as cautious as Fireheart was. It was hard to believe that something so big would not be a threat.

There was also the Twoleg fields they had gone through. Ravenpaw had called one of them corn, they were like tall stiff cattails standing in perfect lines. The leaves were rough to the touch. The loner had told him that the seeds were yellow and were what the Twolegs wanted from the plant. What use could the seeds be? To grow more corn? Perhaps they used them in medicine, like poppy seeds.

This creature was something else entirely. It was a giant bird, about the size of a cat. Fireheart approached a red one slowly. It barely gave him a look before going back to pecking at the ground. It reminded him of ducks he had seen on the river, but these animals’ feet were different. They were closer to that of a sparrow than of a duck. The feet were a lot rougher though. It made a strange noise before scratching at the earth with its claws.

“They’re chickens, I’d be careful if I were you. If you get too close the male might attack you. The Twolegs don’t like us messing with them, anyway.” Ravenpaw pointed his ear towards a larger bird as he mewed, this one had bigger feathers and had an extra claw on each leg. The claw was a lot bigger than the other claws on the other birds.

That was a male? Then all the others were females. It was strange that there were not any more males. Either way, the idea of being attacked with that claw thing made Fireheart uneasy. Being attacked by a bird, in general, was a humiliating idea, especially considering these birds seemed so docile.

These were not hawks, these were Twoleg birds. _Chicken_. One of the cats he had met in the Twolegplace had mentioned something about these. Fireheart turned and walked back over to where the other two cats were waiting. He asked, “What do Twolegs do with the birds?”

Ravenpaw shrugged, “What do they do with any animal? I know they take the eggs out of the den they built for them to live in. Sometimes they leave them and there are little ones – I’ve only seen that once though. Barley told me they do it during Newleaf.”

Fireheart recalled what he had heard about these birds from the kittypets, “I think they eat them.”

“Why protect them only to eat them? That doesn’t make much sense, clearly, the eggs are important to the Twolegs. Could you imagine Twolegs hunting them?” Graystripe meowed. The image of a Twoleg crouching down and hunting them was a ridiculous one, Fireheart agreed but so was the idea that the eggs were important. All that was in them was chicks, what could be important about those?

He watched one of the creatures waddled by before he nudged the gray tom, “They would be an easy catch, being slow-moving. What do you think Twolegs eat?”

“I don’t know. Plants?” Graystripe suggested with a shrug. Fireheart shook his head, they weren’t rabbits. He could remember when he had been a kittypet that his Twolegs had eaten some sort of animal. If he remembered correctly it smelled a lot like the chickens.

“Who knows? Twolegs are weird. Let’s get going, we were heading to the woods.” Ravenpaw started padding away, Graystripe and Fireheart followed shortly.

Graystripe had told him about the stretch of trees. It was on the side of the farm away from Clan territory. It created a barrier between the farm and the start of a Twolegplace, he had told Fireheart it reminded him of ThunderClan territory.

The farm was not unpleasant, not even close to so. There was plenty of food and he had been welcomed and among friends. However, it was not what Fireheart was used to. He was grateful to Ravenpaw and Barley for taking him in but living in a Twoleg structure was not his ideal. It was strange knowing that the shelter they had was Twoleg-made. Outside of the barn, the open-air above his head was also far from his liking. There was always a sense of danger, whether from a hawk or something else. There was nothing to hide quickly in at the farm. Having trees above his head again would be good.

They had to pass by the Twoleg nest where the Twolegs lived on their way. There were two that lived there, a male and a female. Fireheart had only seen the male briefly, but Ravenpaw said they were fine. They had continued to leave the cats alone and he was glad of that. Even so, having them in such close proximity was strange.

It was not like being a kittypet again but it was not Clan life. There was a coexistence with them, a Twoleg would be doing something in the barn and there was no suspicion or alarm. Had a Twoleg wandered into ThunderClan’s camp, it would be another story. At least they had not tried to touch the cats, Fireheart was grateful for that.

As they passed the nest, he heard barking and tensed up ready to run if need be. Fireheart searched for the source and saw two dogs near the side of the nest, pulling at tendrils attached to the dog’s collars. They were looking at the three cats.

Ravenpaw touched Fireheart’s shoulder with his tail tip, “They’re tied up, don’t worry. They won’t get to us.”

Fireheart kept his eye on the dogs as they continued to pass. Ravenpaw was completely confident in his surroundings, more so than the other two cats. The farm had done him good, a lot better than the Clan ever did him. Fireheart had seen it in the times he saw Ravenpaw after they had originally sent him to the farm and here again. He never had this level of confidence in ThunderClan. It was good to see the black cat so happy, so content.

Graystripe had seemed to settle as well; he had been here a while before Fireheart and he seemed just as comfortable here as he had back in ThunderClan. What he had told Fireheart about when he had first gotten here, it seemed Graystripe had some similar reactions as he had.

Ravenpaw led them to the edge of the farm and into the stretch of trees. Fireheart felt his shoulders relax at being in such a familiar place. It was not ThunderClan territory, but it was forest and he knew forest.

He took in a deep breath, letting the scents come over him. It was getting closer to Leaf-fall, the leaves were beginning to changing color. He could smell the decaying leaf-litter beneath them. Graystripe took the lead as they crossed over a small stream, at this point the trees were surrounding them.

Fireheart could probably trick himself into believing this was Clan territory, that they were apprentices again, out on an assignment. So much had changed since then. It was strange to think that all happened only a few seasons ago. Now none of them were welcomed in the forest, in their former home.

Graystripe had his nose to the air, he glanced back to the other two cats, mewing in a low voice: “there’s a vole in the bracken over there.”

Fireheart sniffed the air and sure enough, he could smell it, too. Why did it matter? They had plenty of prey back in the barn, they did not need it. He couldn’t imagine Graystripe was hungry. The gray tom was looking expectantly at Fireheart. He continued, “you want to catch it?”

_Oh, StarClan._ He had not expected Graystripe to take this idea of training so seriously. After his first fight with Graystripe, he had not been able to beat him again in their sparring. The first time had been play fighting so it made sense for him to be easily beat, Graystripe hadn’t put much effort into the fight. All else had been training, even so, it seemed Graystripe was not putting in as much effort as he would with Cloudpaw or normally.

It frustrated Fireheart. He knew well enough that his friend still was not fighting as hard as he could, he had seen him fight time and time again. He could coerce Graystripe to go harder to a point, in bits and pieces the gray tom would give in but never as rough as Fireheart knew he could do during a session.

Cloudpaw had found it amusing when he had first heard of it. He had ended up offering to help and they had been working together. It helped Cloudpaw improve as well, having another cat to practice with besides for Graystripe. Had this been ThunderClan, he would have any number of apprentices to spar with and he would have learned to handle different techniques. Until now he had had just Graystripe. While Fireheart was getting better at fighting, he still had not beaten either cat in a fight yet nor had he caught anything. The latter bothered him a lot.

He had managed to catch prey quicker into his apprenticeship than he was now. What made Graystripe think he could catch something out here when he could not in the barn? Fireheart shook his head, “no, you can get it.”

Ravenpaw came up next to him, hitting his shoulder against the orange toms’ own, “I think you should do it.” So, this was how it was going to be. Did they truly expect him to be able to catch it after everything?

“You can catch it, Fireheart.” Fireheart rolled his eyes at Graystripe’s words. He did not need to be encouraged like a nervous apprentice, there was no reason to catch it.

He asked, “If I catch it what are we going to do with it?”

Fireheart was considering the options. This was the sort of territory he had been taught to hunt in, he knew how to hunt out here better than in the barn. Even so, there was a chance of error. His main problem was judging how far the rodent was. He had gotten better at sneaking up on the mice in the barn, it was how far from it he was that he could not tell. He always thought he was closer.

“We eat it, of course. What do you think I was going to say? Leave it to turn into crowfood?” Graystripe nodded at the bracken again, “now go before it decides to leave. Prey doesn’t wait for us.” It would be so much easier if it did. He sighed before moving away from the other two cats and towards the bracken. He could smell it; the creature was still hiding. He crouched low, creeping up on the small animal. He knew how to approach a vole; he knew how to hunt in the forest like he knew the back of his paw.

This was easy, which is why it annoyed him that he was being treated like it was his first time out of camp. It was distance he was having trouble with if he just got closer than he thought he was maybe he could catch it. He’d have to try that.

Fireheart crept close enough where he felt he was right on top of the creature before springing to attack it. The brown creature moved away from him as Fireheart hissed, he quickly reached out his paw and pushed it to the ground with it. Once he was certain it was planted firmly, he moved to nip at the back of the creatures’ neck.

Fireheart blinked in surprise, he had caught it. This was the first piece of prey he had caught in moons; he couldn’t even remember what the last one even was. He heard Graystripe and Ravenpaw mewing to each other quietly. They could not see him through the vegetation and would not have been able to see his catch. He strained his ears, trying to pick up on what was being said.

"- in the barn. I told you." Ravenpaw hiss. Graystripe responded to the black tom but it was too quiet to hear.

Fireheart picked the vole up in his jaws and looked up, as he did the other two cats fell silent. They had done this before, a few times now. Gone quiet once they knew that Fireheart was paying attention to them. They had to be talking about him, it was the only thing that made sense to Fireheart but what were they saying?

Fireheart padded over to his friends, pretending not to have heard them conversing. His head was held high as he did so. He set the vole down at Graystripe’s paws, “hungry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth with this chapter a few times, rewrote it, cut it out, etc. Ended up deciding to include it. It's slow but Oh Well.  
As always thanks for Kudos and Comments! Really appreciated. Also happy Halloween to those who celebrate since that's tomorrow


	15. Chapter 15

He was back there. Back in ThunderClan camp, back in the ravine, back in that den. That horrible den. Fireheart dug his claws into the ground beneath him. He was crouching in that nest – however much it could be called a nest at this point. It was so worn down that it barely felt as though there was anything left to it.

The walls around him seemed to be closing in, the branches of the bush appeared to grow. Getting ever closer to Fireheart. He was gasping for air, breathing ragged breaths. His fur was standing on end. His ears went back, his tail was quivering between his legs as he looked wildly around.

There was the entrance to the den, a hole in the barrier. He could go out there, out into that darkness. But what was out there? Fireheart did not know for sure. It was simply darkness, nothing but darkness.

Thorns dug into his back, Fireheart looked behind him to see that the brambles that made the barrier behind him had gotten closer. Where there was usually a bit of space, there was none. His heart pounded. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get away from these walls, however, he couldn’t will himself to do so yet. It was as though his legs had stopped working.

Fireheart knew what was inside of these walls, he knew what to expect. It was safer, as safe as he knew it to be. He knew what to expect in here. The thorns were digging into him – that was true but he knew that pain. He did not know what lay beyond the den. He had not gone out there yet. The den was terrible but Fireheart knew it. He knew it like the back of his paw, what was outside the den was unknown to him. What could happen to him outside the den was unknown.

The branches slowly came ever closer and closer. The only way away from them would be through the hole. Into the darkness. Fireheart’s mind raced. If he did not leave, then the branches would keep coming closer. If he left, he would not know what to expect. The thorns dug like claws, tearing into his back. He had to get out, this was too much. He wouldn’t go through this again.

Fireheart finally forced his legs to work, racing out into the darkness. He gazed around himself. He was in camp, it was dark. He looked up to the sky, through the leaves in the canopy of the trees he could see nothing. There were no stars, no moon. It filled him with dread.

Fireheart looked back around himself. It was hard to make out shapes in the clearing, as he focused he spotted some movement; it took him a heartbeat before he recognized what this movement was. They were cats! Sort of. These cats were nothing more than shadows, no faces nothing but the shape of cats. They had a scent about them. A familiar scent. Fireheart knew that scent so well, it was ThunderClan scent.

They were all facing towards him from the end of the clearing. Fireheart’s heart raced as he stared at the group. Hissing and spitting was coming from them. The shadowy shapes had begun to move towards the tom, continuing their cries. Fireheart backed away from the mob. He moved towards the opposite end of camp, feeling as though his heart would leap right out of his chest. He flinched as something hit his backend. It took him a moment to recognize the sharp thorns of the barrier around camp.

Suddenly the cats stopped. They parted way to allow one cat to move forward. Fear caused Fireheart’s entire body to quake as he looked at those all too familiar eyes. His eyes flashed towards the entrance of camp. It was too far, he couldn't run to it if he wanted to. He'd have to go by the other cats and they would certainly stop him. Fireheart was trapped. He let out a low guttural sob as the cat stalked forward. 

_Pathetic_, that’s what He would call the sound Fireheart had just produced. _Truly pathetic_.

When the cat got close, he raised his paw, his claws becoming unsheathed. Fireheart could see a glint on them, a glint in the cats’ eyes. he lowered himself further to the ground, head and belly pressed close to it. There was nothing he could do now.

Suddenly he disappeared. Fireheart stared at the place where the cat had just been. Where had he gone? He searched the clearing to find that all the cats were gone, the ravine was empty. Fireheart rose slowly to his paws, senses alert to the presence of any cat in the clearing. There was no giving sign. His gaze fell on Highrock, there was something about it. It looked almost as though a fog had come over it, it was blurred and shifting.

From the base of Highrock, a substance began coming out and spreading slowly like a shadow slowly across the clearing. Fireheart approached it cautiously, the fear he had just lost was returning. There was something wrong about this. As he got closer to the stone, Fireheart realized that the rock was changing colors. It was losing its usual dark gray and becoming lighter with each heartbeat. Almost starting to glow in the darkness

He watched the rock change color for a few moments before feeling something touch his paws, looking down he saw what it was. It was the substance that Highrock was producing. A foul odor overcame Fireheart’s nose as he recognized the sticky substance. It was blood.

The orange tom sprang back from the oncoming flow, curling his lip at the piercing smell. His paws had blood on them and he left a few red paw prints on the ground As he backed away from the on coming flow. He looked back up towards Highrock again, desperate to see anything but the pool of blood that was forming.

Highrock was gone, it was replaced entirely. Where the massive stone had once laid was a pile of bones. It appeared to glowing in the stark blackness. Fireheart was frozen in terror. Blood was pouring out of the openings between the bones near to the bottom. The blood pool was growing, getting closer to Fireheart as it filled the clearing.

As the blood reached his paws again, Fireheart could do nothing. His legs weren't working again. He could not move his paws if he wanted to, he couldn’t look away from the pile. The bones were too big to be prey bones. He stared at the pile as more and more blood flowed out, it was becoming almost a river filling the clearing quicker and quicker.

It was just above his paws when he heard a voice.

_ “Hey, wake up!”_

Fireheart was jerked out of his dream as he was prodded on the side with a paw. He sprang up and looked at his surroundings, his heart pounding. The fear Fireheart felt from his dream clung to him like water, he looked to his paws. There was no more blood. He began to relax as he looked up and saw his surroundings more clearly. He was back in the barn. Thank StarClan.

Fireheart turned towards where the voice had come from. Graystripe was watching him, a worried look in his yellow eyes, “you were thrashing around. Same nightmare?”

Fireheart took a few breaths to stable himself. He had had similar dreams before, four or five times now but he had never dared to leave the den before. Instead, it had just kept becoming smaller and smaller…

He closed his eyes; he didn’t want to think about what happened. Fireheart took another deep breath before he responded to his friend.

“Sort of.” he began to lick down his ruffled fur.

“Sort of?” Graystripe prompted, leaning towards the ginger tom from his perch on the bale above him. He looked at the other cat curiously. Fireheart hadn’t told anyone what the dreams had been. They just knew that he had these nightmares.

Ravenpaw and Barley’s nest were away from the ThunderClan cats, further up in the barn. They had not seen Fireheart’s nightmares. When Graystripe had first mentioned the dreams to Ravenpaw, his friend had been as concerned as Graystripe was now. However, he had seemed to be more sympathetic. Instead of trying to press the dream out of Fireheart like how Graystripe had been trying to do. Ravenpaw had let him be, the loner had never questioned his friend about his dreams. Fireheart was grateful to the black tom for that. He shook his head. It wasn’t like they mattered. They were just dreams. Nothing more.

Fireheart glanced at his nest, noticing for the first time a lack of something from it. Where was Bramblekit? Usually, he would have woken up to the kit complaining about his jerking around rather than one of the older cats. It was either the kit complaining that woke the others or when Fireheart would cry out. Since the two Clan cats had arrived at the farm a moon ago, they had shared a nest. Fireheart gazed around the surrounding area, noting that Cloudpaw was missing as well. He sniffed the air; their scents were both a bit stale but they had been there recently. Sometime during the night.

“Where’s Cloudpaw and Bramblekit?” Fireheart asked, looking up from his grooming at the other tom.

He shrugged, “I woke up to you mewing and thrashing around a few moments ago. I don’t know, figured Bramblekit had to make dirt.” He had been crying? Great.

“He usually wakes me for that,” Fireheart muttered before raising to his paws, stretching as he opened his jaws in a yawn.

“Maybe Cloudpaw was already awake?” Graystripe suggested. Fireheart twitched his ear before he stepped off the hay bale and followed the two cats’ scents. The young toms’ scent headed towards the entrance of the barn. It was probable what Graystripe said, but Fireheart had to be sure. Cloudpaw could take care of himself. If something happened, he knew the way back to the barn. It was Bramblekit being missing that made him most nervous. He wasn't supposed to leave the barn and yet he has. At least it seemed they were together and hadn’t decided to separately wander off.

Fireheart followed the cats’ scents to the barn doors. Graystripe had gotten up and padded after him as he did. He went out the doors, the night was chilly, Greenleaf had faded away and leaf-fall was here. Fireheart could make out his breath in the dim light. He raised his head as he took in the scent of the two cats. Above him, Silverpelt shown clearly, a stark difference from the night sky he had just dreamt of. Suddenly he heard voices.

“We can’t tell them, okay? This is our secret.” It was Cloudpaw’s voice. Fireheart’s ears flattened, frustration building. He lashed his tail, what was the apprentice up to _now_?

“But I want to! I want to show Graystripe and Barley and Ravenpaw and Fireheart!” This was Bramblekit now, there was an exciting cheerfulness to his voice. Graystripe glanced at Fireheart; the gray cat’s whiskers twitched.

The voices were getting closer, Cloudpaw meowed “Well we can’t, especially not Fireheart. He’d claw our ears off if he found out.”

That was all he needed to hear. Fireheart flicked his tail, signaling Graystripe to follow him. He led them back into the barn and behind the door where the two younger cats wouldn’t see them as they came in. Soon enough Fireheart could make out Cloudpaw as he padded in, his long white fur a stark contrast to the dark surroundings.

Not far behind the white tom, Bramblekit appeared. In his jaws was a mouse, he had grown since they had first arrived but was still having trouble carrying the mouse. His striped tail stuck up in the air as he dragged the mouse into the barn. He was quivering with excitement as he staggered around the creature.

Cloudpaw turned to the small tabby and whispered, “now we gotta be really quiet, remember? We don’t want to wake them up. They can’t know.”

Annoyance surged through Fireheart at Cloudpaw’s words. He was teaching the kit to lie and StarClan knows over what ridiculous thing it was. He padded out from his hiding place; the two younger toms hadn’t noticed his approach. Fireheart meowed coolly, “we can’t know what?”

Cloudpaw jumped at Fireheart’s words, turning towards his former mentor. The white cat looked almost as though he had been caught putting fire ants into a denmates nest again. As for Bramblekit, his eyes glowed as he set the mouse down, excited at being able to share whatever news it was that the apprentice had wanted to keep secret.

“Fireheart! Graystripe! Look what I caught!” His eyes were wide and filled with joy as the two toms approached. The kit had been able to catch the mouse himself? Fireheart knew he would not have been able to do that at his age; he had not made his first kill until he was an apprentice. The small cat continued boasting, his chest puffed out, “I used the crouch Cloudpaw showed me!”

“That’s a nice catch, mighty warrior.” Graystripe mewed, shooting Fireheart a questioning look. Bramblekit beamed under the gray cat’s praise and continued his parading in front of the older cats, stumbling over his paws a few times as he did so, chirping about the catch. Fireheart’s whiskers twitched, amused by the kit’s enthusiasm. This was an exciting thing, no cat forgot their first catch. Fireheart was sure he looked the same after his.

“He insisted on carrying it himself,” Cloudpaw muttered, he was pointedly not looking at the older two cats. Something was making him feel guilty. As exciting as it was that Bramblekit had made his first catch, Fireheart needed to know why it was that Cloudpaw felt this way. Bramblekit was oblivious to the tension in the air as he continued in his excitement, “I wanna show Ravenpaw and Barley too! Can I? Please?”

“Not tonight, little one.” Fireheart mewed; he was watching Cloudpaw as he spoke. “Graystripe, why don’t you take Bramblekit back to the nests. I think I need to speak to Cloudpaw alone.”

Graystripe nodded, ushering the small cat towards where they had camped out. Bramblekit looked up at Graystripe, “I don’t want to!”

“Take your mouse, we can show it to Ravenpaw and Barley in the morning. If you sleep, it’ll take even _less_ time.” Graystripe meowed, the kit considered this a moment before nodding and picking up the kill. The two cats headed back towards the hay piles.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Fireheart turned back to Cloudpaw. The tom would still not look at his former mentor.

“Well?” Fireheart prompted.

Cloudpaw lifted his head and blinked at the other cat before he shrugged, “I just took him for a walk. He caught a mouse during it. It’s nothing really.”

“If it was nothing you wouldn’t have tried to keep it a secret. Anyway, he’s much too young to be going out at night for ‘just a walk’.” Fireheart felt his pelt twitch. What had been so secretive that Cloudpaw felt the need to try to cover up Bramblekit’s first catch? Cloudpaw couldn't truly believe that Bramblekit would be quiet about that, did he? Cloudpaw's tail twitched as he muttered a curse. He was silent a moment.

“It’s true, we were just going for a walk! it’s just that,” Cloudpaw paused. He said the next part quickly, “we were up near the WindClan border, he caught it in the grass around there.” the white apprentice looked to his paws. Fireheart felt his head go light a moment and he saw red. He let out a furious hiss.

“We talked about this, Cloudpaw! He cannot be near Clan territory. What if you were spotted? What if some cat recognized him? Or realized who he was? They could tell Tigerstar! Then we would have him here. He would not stop until he has Bramblekit and has done StarClan knows to the rest of us!” Fireheart lashed his tail as he snarled. Fear gripped him at the possibility of what could happen. His dream went through his head, all the fear he had felt through it came back. How could Cloudpaw be so _mousebrained_? They had explicitly discussed this to prevent it. Bramblekit was not to go near Clan territory. It was simple.

“It’s nighttime! No one’s gonna be out. It’s fine.” Cloudpaw responded. Fireheart bristled at this; he dug his claws into the floor below him.

“Cats go out at night. _You_ went out. We don’t know, for all we know some WindClan cat decided tonight was a good night for a walk, too! Or perhaps a border patrol.” Fireheart’s mind whirled with the possibilities. He felt as though he was going lightheaded again. His vision was beginning to blur.

Cloudpaw scowled at Fireheart, “ He wants to go out, let the kit have some fun. You don’t need to be so protective of him – he’s grown since he’s gotten here.It's better to take him out rather than having him sneak out. This isn’t the Clan’s anymore; this place is _so_ much safer than Clan territory. What are you going to do when he’s older? You can’t keep a grown cat shut away like this.”

“Think of the barn as camp. Kits aren’t allowed outside of camp, you know this. It’s the warrior code. _I_ taught you this. Once he is old enough to go out, he will be allowed. Until then, he is to remain in the barn.” Fireheart took a step towards Cloudpaw, he could smell his own fear scent as he got closer to the white tom. He growled, “this is for all of our safeties, not just Bramblekit’s. _All of us!_ Tigerstar would have our hides if he found out. Don’t do this again, understand?”

Cloudpaw looked as though he was going to retort back before thinking better of it. His ears flattened before he muttered his agreement. Fireheart flicked his ear, “right. Now to your nest with you.”

Cloudpaw stared at Fireheart a moment longer, giving him a strange look before he turned and padded toward the nests, tail drooping. Fireheart stood where he was, trying to calm himself. Fireheart shook himself; how could the cat be so _foolish_? He felt he would never understand what went through that cats’ head.

He blinked a few times before his vision cleared, turning to watch Cloudpaw climb up towards his nest. On the way he stopped where Graystripe was waiting, Cloudpaw said something to the gray cat. Graystripe looked over towards Fireheart before responding to the apprentice. The white cat said something else before continuing up to his nest. Fireheart’s fur bristled, why did they always do that?

He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down.

After he had soothed himself, Fireheart trotted back over to the nests. Cloudpaw had his back to him as he approached, whereas Graystripe was watching Bramblekit. The tabby had put his mouse about a tail length away from Fireheart's nest and was walking back and forth along the length of the bale.

Graystripe glanced at Fireheart as he jumped up on the bale. Fireheart ignored his questioning gaze; they could talk in the morning. He was tired, his sleep had been restless. He just wanted to rest. Bramblekit had stopped and was standing in their shared nest, he cocked his head to the side. Fireheart froze as he looked at the kit, a pressure came to his chest as his mind filled with thoughts of Tigerstar. Thoughts of the dream he had just had. Bramblekit looked so much like him.

"Are you mad at us? Cloudpaw said you'd be." Fireheart willed those thoughts away, the pressure clearing from his chest. _Bramblekit not Tigerstar_. He blinked at the kit as he settled next to him on the bale, processing what the tabby had just asked. This certainly was a shift from how he had been a few moments before. What had changed? Fireheart shook his head. He wasn't mad at Bramblekit, he did not know any better. He shouldn't have gone with Cloudpaw but the apprentice shouldn't have taken the kit out.

"I'm not mad at you."

"But you're mad at Cloudpaw? Don't be! He's done nothing wrong!" Fireheart's pelt twitched at the kit's words, he didn't understand the risks they were facing. He wouldn't understand them if Fireheart told him, it made no sense to tell him now. He'd have to wait until the kit was older.

Bramblekit sat down in front of him, his ears flattened to his head As he looked to his paws, "I'm sorry."

Fireheart reached out his paw and pulled the kit closer, he gave him a few licks on the head before murmuring, "It's a great catch." He prayed that no one had seen them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos, comments, and checking this out!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the break, I got busy and wanted to edit this some more before posting

Fireheart let out a hiss as he was struck on his shoulder. He swerved towards his opponent, knocking into the other cat’s side. He had to use his other senses. He heard the other cat stumble before a shoulder hit him. Fireheart gasped as he was pushed on to his side. The cat remained on top of him, Fireheart turned to look at the other cat, “that was good form, Cloudpaw. You would send any cat running like that.”

Cloudpaw let his former mentor up, moving a few tail lengths away as Fireheart shook the dust off his pelt. He had been working with Cloudpaw and Graystripe to improve his skills. At first, the other two toms had been able to defeat him rather quickly but now he was winning some fights. He was learning to rely more on his hearing and touch than his sight. In addition to improving with fighting, Fireheart had improved with hunting. He had been able to catch mice in the barn as well as squirrels and a few birds out in the woods.

Cloudpaw had begun to wash the dust out of his fur. The apprentice was at the age where he could be a warrior. Where he _should_ be a warrior. Were they back in ThunderClan, Fireheart would have spoken to Bluestar by now and the tom would have gotten his warrior name at least half a moon ago.

Another cat that would soon have gotten a ceremony was Bramblekit. In the moons since they had arrived at the farm, the kit had grown a lot. It was clear he was going to be as big as his father – if not bigger. He was bigger than Fireheart had been at his age. The tom still hadn’t grown into his paws, stumbling over himself quite often. If they were an indicator of how big he would be, he would make for a formidable opponent in the future.

At the moment the kit had been watching the sparring. He jumped down from the straw pile he had been told to watch from and bounded towards the other cats.

“That was awesome! When will I learn to fight? Can I start now? Please?” Fireheart let out an amused purr at the kit’s excitement. He was just like any other kit, eager to start fighting and become a warrior. Fireheart flicked the kits' ear with his tail, “You’re not an apprentice yet.”

“If we were in ThunderClan, I would be! Please, Fireheart?” Hope filled the amber gaze. Fireheart’s mind went to the kit's father a moment before he shook his head, “we still follow the Warrior Code. It exists for a reason.”

“Why do we follow it? It’s not like we’re Clan cats anymore. Anyway, he _would_ be an apprentice by now,” Cloudpaw had looked up from his grooming as he spoke, blue eyes on Fireheart.

Fireheart’s eyes narrowed at Cloudpaw, “we are Clan cats. The rules exist for a reason. He isn’t an apprentice yet.”

Cloudpaw snorted.

“Who’s gonna make him one? You? Last I checked you’re certainly not Fire_star_. He won’t get hurt against me. I wouldn’t hurt him, you wouldn’t either. Anyway, he’s been hunting for a bit now. He’s not supposed to do that yet, now is he?” Cloudpaw stood up before he continued, “Bramblekit, I’ll show you some moves. Some _basic_ moves.” Cloudpaw added the last part on as Fireheart gave him a look. Fireheart watched the two head towards another part of the barn. Cloudpaw and Bramblekit had gotten close over the moons.

Fireheart was thankful for the white tom; he would’ve been exhausted with the kit without Cloudpaw and the other cats' help. He didn’t know how queens dealt with one kit, not to mention multiple. Bramblekit was a well-behaved kit too, nothing compared to where Cloudpaw was at his age. The tabby tended to listen and hadn’t caused much trouble, outside of the regular kit mischief.

The young cats had a point. Bramblekit would be Bramble_paw_ by now had they been back in ThunderClan. He had also been hunting in the barn for about half a moon, he had gotten quite good at it. While it was, the tabby was not allowed out of the barn and was growing restless. He hadn’t been out since that night with Cloudpaw but kept talking about wanting to see more.

Fireheart regretted that he had taken away the kit’s chance of ever being a ThunderClan warrior by taking him here. He could have been learning how to be a warrior by now, along with his sister. There wasn’t anything Fireheart could do about that now.

When they first got here, Bramblekit had mentioned ThunderClan and Clan life a lot, had talked about when they got home, how he looked forward to telling Tawnykit – now Tawnypaw if Fireheart had to guess, about whatever thing it was that day. Fireheart didn’t have the heart to tell him that they might not ever see each other again.

Over time, the kit seemed to become more focused on what was going on around them and not in ThunderClan. He hadn’t forgotten about Clan life. He heard stories about it from the other cats at the barn, it just seemed to become stories and not how Bramblekit expected to live anymore. The young tom would sometimes still mention his mother and sister, occasionally his father too, but never in the way he used to. He seemed to have forgotten the idea of going home.

Fireheart felt bad about that, he knew that himself and the other ThunderClan cats would do nothing to stop from getting home, but the kit did not know better. Perhaps it could be different if he was an apprentice. No cat here was a leader, they couldn’t perform the ceremony – could they? Cloudpaw’s questioning had been correct, Fireheart had never heard of any cat that was not a leader doing it.

The kit could not continue to be called Bramblekit for the rest of his life. It seemed one thing for Ravenpaw, or Cloudpaw if he so chose, to continue being a ‘paw but Bramblekit would not do. What could be done instead? He was with warriors, Cloudpaw was practicality a warrior and was another ceremony that could be done. There was no reason for Bramblekit to not change his name. What could it be changed to? Just _Bramble_? Fireheart would need to ask Graystripe or Ravenpaw if they knew anything about this. He certainly hadn’t heard anything.

Fireheart heard a yowl coming from the entrance of the barn. He turned to see Graystripe, Ravenpaw, and Barley racing in. They seemed frantic; Fireheart raced over to meet them.

“We met a WindClan patrol,” Graystripe began, skidding to a halt. “Tigerstar has taken over ShadowClan and RiverClan! They’ve combined with ThunderClan!” Fireheart’s eyes widened; how could this have _happened? _There were always four Clans in the forest, there should always _be_ four Clans.

“It makes sense, considering what you said about the ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats working together.” Ravenpaw meowed, “they told us that Tigerstar demanded WindClan join. They seemed nervous, I think some of them might be considering joining TigerClan - that's what he's named it.”

“What’s Tallstar going to do?” Fireheart asked. TigerClan. Tigerstar had completely scraped the Clans names and gone and named it that? He could have stuck with ThunderClan.

Ravenpaw shook his head, “we don’t know. They seemed scared by whatever it was that Tigerstar told them though.”

Fireheart looked at the three cats in front of him, “I want to talk to Tallstar. He can’t agree with this.”

“Fireheart, are you sure that’s a good idea? They think you killed Bluestar. They could kill you.” Barley spoke this time.

“I don’t care, I need to speak to Tallstar. He can’t agree to this. I’ll go alone if need be.”

“What makes you think he’d agree to talk to you? Much less take your advice, Barley is right.” Concern filled Ravenpaw’s eyes as he spoke. Fireheart shook his head, “I’m going. ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan are gone. We need to save WindClan.”

Graystripe’s gazed at his friend, “you’re not going alone. I’m coming with.”

“I’ll come too,” Barley shot Ravenpaw an alarmed look as the black tom spoke. Ravenpaw brushed his tail over the black and white cat’s back, “WindClan knows me, they trust me. Tallstar trusts me. He knows I wouldn’t bring anyone that could hurt them. Without me, they might just attack these two fuzzbrains. They might have a chance of discussion if I go with them."

Barley sighed, “Fine. Just be careful. Don’t start any fights.”

“Always.”

“Can I come?” Cloudpaw had come over during the conversation.

"It’s too dangerous, anyway, you need to watch Bramblekit.”

Cloudpaw’s ears went back at Fireheart’s words, “but Barley -”

“We are guests here, Cloudpaw. We will not ask our host to watch him. It’s too dangerous for you to come. You need to stay here.” Cloudpaw huffed, lashing his tail. The white tom turned away and headed further into the barn. Fireheart watched him go back to where the kit was watching a few fox lengths away. He’d get over it. Fireheart did not know what dangers they would be facing; he was certainly not bringing his sister’s son into it. He could get killed or say the wrong thing. There was a chance that they were heading to their deaths. Fireheart turned back to his friends, “we can go now. Perhaps that patrol is still around.”

Graystripe nodded, heading towards the door. Fireheart followed after him. Ravenpaw stuck back a moment, he murmured something to Barley. Barley pressed himself against the black tom and the two stayed like that, their tails intertwined a moment before Ravenpaw following after his friends.

When Fireheart had first arrived at the farm, he hadn’t realized the nature of Ravenpaw and Barley’s relationship. He had thought they were friends. When he learned the toms were mates, he’d been surprised but he had been happy for them. When they first brought Ravenpaw to the barn, Graystripe, Ravenpaw, and Fireheart – then they were ‘paws – hadn’t know whether Barley would take in the black cat. Fireheart was glad to see they had made the right decisions that day.

The three cats headed out towards WindClan territory. The land around them changed from the familiar Twoleg fields that bordered Clan territory into the wild stretch of the moor. Since Fireheart’s arrival on the farm, he had stuck close to the barn and surrounding Twoleg dens. He hadn’t gone as far as WindClan territory, he had no reason to be near Clan territory prior and it seemed like a risk to go there for a bit of hunting. It was possible that his scent could have been caught by a border patrol. The last time he had been in the area was when he and Graystripe had last been to visit Ravenpaw.

They had come to confirm the details surrounding Redtail’s murder. A pang of sadness came to Fireheart, back then he had been seen as a loyal ThunderClan warrior. Now his Clanmates thought of him as nothing more than a traitorous murderer, fueled by the lies spread by their leader. Last time he had been here, Graystripe and Fireheart had been on the trail to uncovering Tigerstar’s crimes and now he had failed to do so. So much had changed since then. There weren’t even four Clan left in the forest! Things had to go back to how they were before. They had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I wrote four Clans I just. thought of SkyClan  
Thanks for reading, Comments, and Kudos!


	17. Chapter 17

Fireheart picked up the fresh scent of WindClan cats as they approached the border. He felt nervous, there was a possibility that they would just kill them or not allow for them to speak to Tallstar. He didn’t know what to expect when the three cats met the WindClan patrol. Ravenpaw padded beside the orange tom, he glanced at him, “when we meet them, I think I should speak. Out of all of us, they’re most likely to believe me.”

The group followed the scent of the WindClan cats until they spotted the patrol, Fireheart recognized Deadfoot, the WindClan deputy, as well as Onewhisker. Before, Fireheart would have call Onewhisker a friend. They had been friendly towards one another since Graystripe and Fireheart had brought WindClan home after they had been driven out by Brokenstar. Now it was a risk alone, intruding on the Clan cat’s territory. Fireheart imagined that they were edgy with the threat from Tigerstar as it was, without having outsiders enter their territory. Hopefully, the WindClan cats would not forget their friendliness in the past. In addition, there was a she-cat and an apprentice that Fireheart did not know the names of. There was something familiar about the apprentice.

The WindClan cats seemed surprised at their approached and bristled at the sight of the three cats. Onewhisker shoved the apprentice behind himself as he glowered at the orange tom. All four sets of eyes were on Fireheart, who did his best not to look threatening. He kept his head down letting Ravenpaw and Graystripe move ahead of him, taking the lead. Ravenpaw approached Deadfoot, bowing his head to the deputy.

“What are you doing on WindClan territory, Ravenpaw? You know better than to wander on to Clan territory especially with a cat like _him_,” Deadfoot jerked his head towards Fireheart as he spoke. He spat the last word like a curse.

“I wouldn’t have brought him here without good reason, we wish to speak to Tallstar.”

The WindClan she-cat let out a hiss at Ravenpaw’s words, “how do we know you’re not just going to attack us? Who knows what murderers and traitors could do?” Fireheart cringed at the she-cats’ words. Word had clearly spread of what Tigerstar had said of him. How much had he told them of his lies? There could have been more than just what he knew of them by now.

Deadfoot raised his tail, giving the young she-cat a look. “This is not your decision to make, Runningbrook.” His watchful eyes turned back to Fireheart. The anxiety Fireheart had felt earlier increased under the dark tom’s gaze, “Why should we allow you to see our leader? You could be trying to kill him, too. It must have taken you a lot of courage for you to come, Fireheart. Either that or you are a complete mousebrain. We could have killed you. We still could. Why should we trust you?”

Fireheart twitched his tail nervously, the tension from the WindClan cats was clear, he heard Runningbrook let out another hiss. Deadfoot’s threat was clear. If he said the wrong thing they could be chased out or killed, Fireheart himself would probably not have the chance to run. He took a step towards the WindClan deputy, careful to keep himself from looking intimidating. He bowed his head as he said, “when Graystripe and I came to bring WindClan home we did it out of loyalty to our Clan. Loyalty to the Clans. I would have thought to consider WindClan our friends, and I would hope that you could trust me enough simply to talk. I mean no harm against your Clan, nor any against Tallstar. All I want is to talk to him.”

“Deadfoot, you were suspicious of me when I first joined Ravenpaw and Barley on the farm but over time you’ve seen that I can be trusted. Fireheart is right about what he said, we are loyal to the Clans. If you can’t trust him, then you can trust me and Ravenpaw.” Graystripe took a step towards the WindClan cats as he spoke. He lowered his head as well to the Clan cats.

Fireheart hadn’t realized just how much interaction the loners or Graystripe had had with WindClan. It made sense, being so close to Clan territory and yet the interactions had never occurred to him before. The black tom looked to Graystripe a moment. Deadfoot seemed to be considering the gray tom’s words before he responded, “Very well. I will hold you to that. If anything happens that… trust, you say we have, will be broken.” The WindClan deputy turned his gaze back to Fireheart. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the look Deadfoot was giving him, there was nothing but disgust and hatred in the tom’s eyes as he spoke, “you may speak to Tallstar – if he will let you.”

Relief filled Fireheart and he felt grateful to his two friends, without their support he would certainly have been crowfood. Deadfoot twitched his tail, “Fireheart, you will remain between me and Onewhisker. If you stick one _whisker_ out of line, there will be consequences.”

“I understand. Thank you.”

The cats got into their positions; Fireheart was pressed between the two WindClan warriors as Runningbrook moved behind Fireheart, he could hear her growl. Graystripe and Ravenpaw were on either side of her. This was like being under guard back in ThunderClan again. Fireheart pushed the feeling of dread that was forming in his chest away. This wasn’t ThunderClan and he was not going to be taken prisoner again – was he? It was quite likely that he would be taken captive again, he knew some of what Tigerstar had been spreading about him, they must believe it. His pelt twitched nervously at his doubt. He blinked a few times, trying to steady himself. He needed to be sure of himself for this to work.

“Gorsepaw, stay on this side of Onewhisker,” Deadfoot had told the apprentice. _Gorsepaw_. The name struck Fireheart. This was the kit that he had carried back from WindClan’s exile! Memories of the first task Bluestar had him and Graystripe do flood Fireheart’s mind. The young tom was gazing at him in awe at the moment. The apprentice was very young when WindClan had returned home. Did Gorsepaw remember Fireheart from that or was this recognition from the story Tigerstar had made up about him?

The patrol entered the small hollow that made up WindClan camp. The cats that were in the clearing turned their eyes to the intruders. Deadfoot held up his tail as they got to the center of camp. He turned to the three outsiders, “stay here. I will go get Tallstar. Runningbrook, Onewhisker keep an eye on them.”

As the WindClan deputy headed towards a den near the edge of camp, Runningbrook took his spot next to Fireheart. She was tense, kneading at the ground below her as if ready to take down Fireheart in a heartbeat. He could hear some murmurs from the Clan cats, “Isn’t that Fireheart? What’s he doing here?”

He saw a gray queen’s ears go back at the sight of them. She got up from where she stood and disappeared into a bush, the nursery, Fireheart figured. He recognized Morningflower, Gorsepaw’s mother. Gorsepaw himself had moved away from the patrol and was whispering to a few cats near the edge. Fireheart and Morningflower had gotten along well on their journey back to WindClan’s territory. Now she had turned her head away from the three cats. A brown tom, Fireheart recognized as Mudclaw, hissed at them from where he stood.

Soon enough Deadfoot returned to the clearing, Tallstar following behind him. The deputy led his leader over to where the patrol stood. A look of surprise was on the Clan leader’s face. He nodded his head to Ravenpaw and Graystripe, who each returned one to him. Tallstar’s yellow gaze fell on Fireheart. There was a strange look in them as he regarded the orange cat. The look Tallstar was giving him made Fireheart feel more nervous than he already had, he twitched his tail.

The black and white tom spoke, “Runningbrook, Onewhisker. Back off of him, there is no reason to be guarding him so closely. He cannot take an entire Clan on his own.” Fireheart was grateful for Tallstar’s order. His breathing got better as the two warriors shuffled begrudgingly away from him.

The WindClan leader continued, “Ravenpaw, WindClan has considered you a friend for many seasons. You have not caused any previous trouble, have never come on to our territory. We have our trust in you. Graystripe has earned our trust as well, since he has come to join you on the farm. I imagine there is a reason you brought such…” there was a pause. Tallstar hadn’t taken his eyes off of Fireheart as he had spoken. Fireheart felt his pelt twitch, he lowered his head to the leader. A troubled look had come to Tallstar’s eyes as he spoke, “interesting company to my Clan. You wished to speak with me?”

“We wish to speak to you about Tigerstar and his proposal.” Ravenpaw moved up beside Fireheart as he spoke. His gaze was steady as he spoke to the WindClan leader. When they were apprentices, Ravenpaw would have never been able to speak to a leader like this. He had been ridden with anxiety and the fear of Tigerstar – then Tigerclaw – shown in most of his interactions. This new confidence was another way leaving the Clans had benefitted Ravenpaw.

Tallstar glanced to the WindClan cats on the patrol the outsiders had met, “It would seem my warriors were gossiping today. What concerns do you have?”

“You can’t give into him,” Fireheart meowed. He could see some of the Clan cats’ ears go back at his speaking, hisses arose from the other cats. The tension in the air growing, it made Fireheart feel uneasy. He could feel his pelt start to twitch again.

Tallstar looked back to Fireheart. The troubled look returned to the leaders’ eyes, “I do not intend on giving up my Clan as easily as the other two have fallen. Why do you care so much about this as to come into our camp?”

“There needs to be four Clans, there have always been four Clans. You know this, Tallstar. I am as much a Clan cat as you or any other. I care about the Clans. What Tigerstar is doing is wrong, how could Nightstar or Crookedstar agree to this?” Fireheart held the black and white toms gaze as he spoke.

He did not seem to feel as threatened by Fireheart as the other WindClan cats did. There was clearly some conflict about the ginger tom being here going on in Tallstar’s head but he was not aggressive towards the outsiders. Towards Fireheart. Perhaps bringing WindClan back from exile had a stronger effect on Tallstar than his warriors.

“Nightstar and Crookedstar are dead.”

Shock hit Fireheart like a bolt of lightning. How could _Nightstar_ be dead? They were both old, Crookedstar’s death was not too surprising. Fireheart had figured the tom was at the end of his life. Nightstar, however, had just been made leader, he had nine lives. How could he have fallen so quickly? He had been ill, but that would have only taken one of the ShadowClan leaders’ lives.

Raggedstar came to Fireheart’s mind. He had never met the ShadowClan leader, but he knew the story surrounding his death. His son, Brokenstar, had managed to kill Raggedstar, take all nine of his lives at once in his quest for power. Maybe Tigerstar did the same to the ShadowClan leader and perhaps even the RiverClan leader. That did not make any sense, both Clans had deputies. They should have been made leader in their stead. Had something happened to Leopardfur and Cinderfur? Had Tigerstar killed them too?

“Leopardstar took over for Crookedstar but Cinderfur had been dead by the time Nightstar was. ShadowClan had no leader and so they turned to Tigerstar.” Tallstar paused a moment before speaking again, “Leopardstar seems to believe in what Tigerstar said and so she has joined them too. WindClan stands alone.” Tallstar’s eyes hardened at the last sentence.

“We’ll stand with you.” There was a hiss at Fireheart’s words. He turned to see it had come from Mudclaw.

The brown tom approached the center of the hollow, “why would we want help from two traitors, one of which _killed his leader,_ and an outcast! Why should we listen to the advice of a murderer?”

“He didn’t kill Bluestar!” Graystripe spat at Mudclaw; Fireheart felt the tom bristle next to him. He gave the gray tom a warning look. The last thing they needed to do was to provoke a fight. The brown tom’s eyes darkened as he moved closer to Fireheart.

“Why should we believe a traitor?” he looked around the clearing at the other WindClan cats, raising his head before he continued. “Perhaps we should join TigerClan. Maybe it’s the best choice! If a traitorous murderer suggests against it, shouldn’t we go against what he says?”

Mudclaw paused as he got closer to the outsiders, Fireheart saw his claws unsheathe, the WindClan warrior stuck his face into Fireheart’s. His lip curled back as he growled, “Or we can take _this one_ to Tigerstar. We know Tigerstar wants him back. He’s expressed it enough times as it is. Having him alone gives us an advantage, maybe he’ll leave us be if we offer to give him Fireheart. An exchange for our territory and our peace – for our being left alone and all we have to do is give Fireheart to Tigerstar. I’d think these two would simply bring up the bargain.”

Tigerstar had talked about wanting Fireheart _back_? Fireheart felt as though his heart had dropped out of his chest. He did all he could not to dig his claws into the earth below him, WindClan would see that as a threat. He couldn’t do this in the middle of WindClan, not now. Fireheart blinked a few times, steadying his breath.

After he had calmed himself, the first thing Fireheart saw was Tallstar’s face. The tom looked perplexed. Had the moment been obvious? Was that what the older tom was responding to? Fireheart looked around the clearing.

During his moment, more cats had come from the edge of the hollow, approaching the three in the middle. It seemed they agreed with Mudclaw. Fear overcame Fireheart as he watched helplessly. He unsheathed his claws. They might have to fight their way out of WindClan, whether or not they would make it out was uncertain. He glanced at his friends; the two toms had also tensed. Seemingly as ready to fight as Fireheart was. Graystripe let out a hiss at an approaching warrior.

“Enough! This is ridiculous, I gave no order to attack.” Tallstar looked around at his Clan as he spoke, putting a shoulder between Mudclaw and Fireheart, “Stand down, Mudclaw. We will do no such thing as to appease Tigerstar. They came in peace and they will leave in peace.”

Mudclaw hissed furiously. He bared his teeth at Fireheart but took a few steps away from him. Tallstar turned back to the three outsiders, “I think you should leave before any cat thinks it is worth disobeying their leader.” Tallstar looked around at his Clanmates, “you can go alone. I trust that you know better than to stay on WindClan territory too long.”

Relief washed over the ginger tom; they weren’t going to be presented to Tigerstar. Fireheart dipped his head to the leader, “we do. Thank you, Tallstar. This will be remembered.”

“I suggest you stay off WindClan territory in the future, Fireheart. I might not be there to ensure your safety in the future.” Tallstar meowed, “You may go.”

Fireheart turned to his friends; the three outsiders padded towards the camp entrance. Hostile eyes remained on them. There were hisses from the Clan cats, but the cats parted, allowing for them to leave. They pushed through the tunnel and out onto the moor.


	18. Chapter 18

They headed out of camp, once the three cats were out of earshot of camp Graystripe stopped in his tracks, he turned to face his friends, “I want to go to TigerClan’s territory.”

The other two toms stared at him like he’d said he wanted to take on a badger single-pawed. Ravenpaw opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word, Graystripe continued, “I thought my kits would be safe in RiverClan, but now they’re under Tigerstar’s rule. They don’t have anyone to stand in Tigerstar’s way – not even Crookedstar anymore! I need to go get them.”

The day Bluestar had died was the last day Graystripe had seen his kits. They were a few days old at that point. When he had been banished from ThunderClan, he had tried to take the kits with him but he would not have been able to care for them. Instead, they were sent to RiverClan with Leopardfur – now Leopardstar. Their mother, Silverstream, had been a RiverClan cat and so they had as much claim to the kits as ThunderClan had. Graystripe refused to let them be raised under Tigerstar and so RiverClan took them in.

Graystripe was clearly on edge. He had reason to worry, Tigerstar hated Graystripe and considering what Tigerstar had tried to force Cloudpaw to do to Fireheart, StarClan knew what he would do to Graystripe’s kits. Fear surged in Fireheart a moment, but he repressed it. He wouldn’t do this again so soon. Not during this.

Ravenpaw meowed, “Graystripe, I know you mean well but is this the right choice? Had Tallstar not stopped them, we would be crowfood. Do you want to go so quickly back into danger?” Ravenpaw stopped talking a moment before he said more slowly, “they probably do not remember you. We don’t know how the kits will respond.”

Graystripe’s tail lashed and he let out an angry growl, “I’m getting them. You two can come if you want, Tigerstar is _going_ to do something to them if he hasn’t already. I know he will.”

Fireheart murmured his agreement. They would be lucky to be alive right now. After how the ThunderClan leader had spoken of the kits in the past, it was clear that Tigerstar would see them as a disgrace on the Clan. Ravenpaw looked uncertain but sighed and shook his head.

“Alright fine, how are we going to find the camp?” Ravenpaw asked as they shifted direction, heading back across WindClan territory towards Fourtrees. Fireheart was glad that Tallstar had let them leave alone, WindClan certainly would not have allowed them to head in this direction.

“Wherever it smells the most of cat. They’re probably in ThunderClan camp. I see no reason for Tigerstar to want to move away from there.” Fireheart meowed. They headed down from the moor and stopped at Fourtrees. The scent of the newly formed TigerClan came over them. It smelled like a mix of the three Clans, ThunderClan being the strongest. Ravenpaw approached a scent mark that was on a flat rock, sniffing it before turning to his friends.

“We can roll in the scent mark; it’ll make us smell like them and disguise our scent.” He suggested before crouching down and rolling on the stone. Fireheart nodded, Ravenpaw was thinking like a warrior. The other two followed suit, getting rid of the smell of the farm from their pelts and replacing it with this new scent. After they were fully covered, they continued onto ThunderClan’s former territory. It had been moons since Fireheart had been at his home. Despite everything that had happened here during the last few moons, he felt better than he ever could in his familiar territory.

The three cats headed towards ThunderClan camp, careful to avoid any of the main paths. Fireheart’s ears were alert, ready to pick up the sound of a patrol at any moment. As they got further into ThunderClan territory, the smell of cat seemed to head away from ThunderClan’s camp. This puzzled Fireheart, why would they move camp? ThunderClan’s camp was perfectly capable of maintaining a Clan. As the scent of cats became stronger, Fireheart slowed his pace. He flicked his tail away from the main path into this new camp.

“We should go around, see if there are any breaks in the barrier.” His voice was barely above a whisper. The other two nodded as they went around the edge of the newly formed wall. They stopped by a bush that seemed to have become part of the wall, Fireheart ducked under it and the other two followed him, careful not to make much noise. The sight the greeted them was not what Fireheart had expected. Near the center of the clearing was a pile of bones. It reached above most cats’ head. It reminded Fireheart of a new Highrock of sorts.

It reminded him of his dream. Dread filled Fireheart at the sight of it. His dream raced through his mind; Fireheart dug his claws into the ground as he stared in horror at the pile. There was no blood, not like his dream. He strained his eyes a moment, trying desperately to see what type of bones they were. He relaxed a bit as he realized they were prey bones. Had that dream been a message from StarClan? He had similar dreams before and after, none showed the bone pile again. What was StarClan trying to show him through that dream? Was something going to happen?

“What’s wrong with Highrock? There’s no reason for _that_.” Graystripe muttered from his spot next to Fireheart. Fireheart twitched his ear, looking further around the clearing. There were pieces of fresh-kill lay strewn about, left to rot. He let out a furious hiss at it, there was no need for this. Cats could at least eat the prey before it was used to make whatever it was that pile was. The tom curled his lip at the smell, it was putrid and stung Fireheart’s nose. The clearing reeked of death.

There was no sign of any cats presently being in the clearing, Fireheart knew ThunderClan territory like his own paw. This section had been cleared out, so it _must_ be their new camp, but he had not seen a single cat in the clearing. Fireheart found this strange if this was TigerClan’s new camp they had found there would have been at least one or two cats in the clearing. It was not long after Sunhigh, it was not like every cat was asleep. Perhaps this was only part of camp and they could not see the rest of it from here?

A hiss caught Fireheart’s attention; he turned his head towards the sound to see Tigerstar stalk out from a break in the barrier. Fear rose in Fireheart at the sight of the tom. Suddenly he felt as though he was back in that den. Back in Tigerstar’s clutches. Those memories flooded his mind. The uncertainty, the humiliation, the pain he had felt. Fireheart dug his claws into the ground below him again.

“Fireheart? Hey, Fireheart!” Graystripe’s whisper entered Fireheart’s mind, breaking through the memories. He looked at his friends next to him. Both of them had concerned looks on their faces as they were watching the orange tom, Graystripe mewed, “You okay?”

Fireheart nodded. He was fine, this was fine. He was safe and away from Tigerstar. The tom did not seem aware of the three outsider’s presence. It took a few heartbeats before Fireheart could will himself to look out into the clearing again towards Tigerstar. Behind him was Cinderpelt. The ThunderClan medicine cat looked tired, her tail was drooping and her shoulders hunched. The brown tom seemed agitated, his tail lashing as he spoke to Cinderpelt.

“Why keep wasting resources on her? She will never be a true warrior. You should have let her die.” The TigerClan leader growled, he stalked further into the clearing, ignoring the crowfood around him. Fireheart saw Cinderpelt flinch at Tigerstar’s words.

The gray she-cat’s tail was twitching nervously as she responded, “We have already lost Swiftpaw. Isn’t that enough loss as it is?”

Tigerstar grunted, “They were told to avoid that area. They should have listened; they should not have been hunting there. Foolish apprentices! It is a loss of two potential TigerClan warriors!”

Fireheart dug his claws into the ground beneath him, his anger toward this cat building. That was all Tigerstar seemed to care about. Potential warriors and not the lives and well beings of his Clanmates. While he had not been particularly close to Swiftpaw he had been a Clanmate and a good cat. He was much too young to have joined StarClan.

Who was this other cat? Whoever it was that Tigerstar wanted dead had been an apprentice as well. Perhaps one from one of the other Clans? Whatever had happened to this apprentice hadn’t killed her but had made it so her leader would reject her.

“She can be a warrior; she just needs extra training.” There was desperation in Cinderpelt’s voice, “I’ll work with her myself. If you think she cannot be a warrior, she can be a medicine cat.”

Tigerstar turned to look at his medicine cat, he growled “we have four medicine cats as it is. We have already lost one warrior since Littlecloud decided to be one. Why Nightstar allowed him to do so, I will never understand. We will also have Barkface once Tallstar comes to his senses. TigerClan does not need any more. It is the last thing we need. What I need are warriors.”

“And if Tallstar refuses?”

Tigerstar’s fur bristle, Fireheart held his breath. Was the TigerClan leader going to attack Cinderpelt for questioning her leader? He hissed in the she-cat’s face, “Then Tallstar is more of a fool than I thought he was. Either way, four is more than enough.”

“She just needs extra training to be a warrior. Please, Tigerstar.” Cinderpelt was sounding more and more desperate as she spoke.

Tigerstar lashed his tail again, turning away from Cinderpelt. “Extra training that could be used training a warrior who was not _weak_. She has already completed her apprentice training as it is and now, she would have to go back to it again. Who would train her? We will not waste valuable warriors on this. It is a waste of time.”

Fireheart felt flashes of anger in his pelt, making it heat up and twitch. How dare he say that about another cat.

“Brightpaw has become a burden on the Clan because of her own recklessness. Her own foolishness. She and Swiftpaw should have known better. This is a loss of two of my warriors. I will not have weak cats in my Clan. She needs to be disposed of. I will deal with her later, there is something else I need to take care of first.” Tigerstar growled before he turned back towards where he had come from and stalked away.

_Brightpaw! _It was Brightpaw they were talking about? No wonder Cinderpelt was so desperate to protect the apprentice. She and Brightpaw were sisters. What had happened to the two apprentices that led to one’s demise and one’s rejection? Fireheart heard Graystripe hiss beside him.

Cinderpelt watched Tigerstar walk away, her ears flattened as she stared after the TigerClan leader. A horrified look came across her face for a moment, replaced by a dejected one quickly. Cinderpelt moved to follow Tigerstar, pausing in her stride briefly, she looked towards the barrier where the three cats had hidden. She was looking _right at them_. Fireheart felt Ravenpaw and Graystripe freeze beside him. Had she heard Graystripe’s hiss? Or had she seen them? Cinderpelt’s blue eyes remained on the bush a few heartbeats. Fireheart held his breath again. She jerked her head towards the back of the clearing while continuing to staring at the bush. Fireheart thought he saw her mouth, _that way_ before turning away from the bush and continuing on her path back where Tigerstar had gone, through the break and out of the clearing.

Fireheart’s heart pounded; _she had seen us! _Or at least aware of something being in the bush and yet she had decided not to tell Tigerstar. Fireheart thanked StarClan for whatever reason Cinderpelt had in not investigating the bush Ravenpaw, Graystripe, and Fireheart were in. For not telling Tigerstar.

Fireheart looked to Ravenpaw and Graystripe, he hissed “did you see that?” Graystripe nodded.

“She wants us to go over there?” Ravenpaw whispered, flicking his ear in the direction Cinderpelt had indicated. Worry filled his eyes, “how can we know we can trust her? What if it’s a trap.”

Cinderpelt had been Fireheart’s apprentice. She had been his friend; he could not believe that the young medicine cat _would_ trick them. If she had wanted to get them caught, she could have told Tigerstar right then. She probably would have. Cinderpelt knew what was going on in camp. She could get them to Graystripe’s kits, she would know where they were. She was their best shot at getting them out. Fireheart meowed, “we’ve got to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird that in Canon Brightheart, Thornclaw, Brackenfur, and Cinderpelt are littermates but Brightheart and Throwclaw didn't become apprentices until a few moons later :\\. Also that they never really acknowledge that They're siblings in canon so I gotta acknowledge it.  
Anyhow, thanks for kudos, comments, and reading this


	19. Chapter 19

Fireheart backed out of the bush, he hissed as a branch scraped his side. He turned in the direction Cinderpelt had indicated. As soon as Ravenpaw and Graystripe had left the brush, Fireheart moved along the barrier, the other two cats not far behind him. Fireheart froze when he heard a hiss.

“What are you doing here?” The ginger tom recognized the voice and turned towards the direction the sound had come from. Cinderpelt emerged from behind a bush, she padded towards them. Fear took hold of Fireheart a moment, he scanned behind her trying to spot some brown fur or perhaps amber eyes. He sniffed the air, but could not pick up any other cats’ scent. Cinderpelt shook her head as she said, “don’t worry, I lost that useless lump of fur. He’s heading towards the river.”

Fireheart relaxed under her gaze. It seemed she could be trusted. The young medicine cat looked them over a moment, “I didn’t realize that there were three of you, I only saw Fireheart.” She blinked at him. “Next time, choose a thicker bush, your fur sticks out against anything. You’re lucky that Tigerstar was too distracted to notice you, StarClan knows what he would have done.”

His pelt twitched uneasily at the ThunderClan medicine cats’ words. “It makes sense that you’d find Graystripe,” Cinderpelt nodded to the gray tom as she spoke. He returned her nod. Cinderpelt shifted her attention to Ravenpaw, she looked puzzled as she regarded him, “I don’t believe I know you, though.”

“My name’s Ravenpaw.”

Recognition came to Cinderpelt’s face, “I know that name – you disappeared when I was a kit! I thought you were dead. I think the Clan thinks you’re dead! Now, why are you here?”

“We’re here for my kits. Have you seen them?” Graystripe meowed. The gray tom padded up next to Fireheart. Anguish came across Cinderpelt’s face at Graystripe’s words. Fireheart felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. It seemed their guesswork was correct. Something had happened to the kits. Was it Tigerstar’s doing or something else? What had happened to the kits?

“Yes, I know where they are. I can help you get them,” The gray medicine cat paused a moment before continuing, “Tigerstar has made them prisoners – along with Stonefur and Mistyfoot. He claims they’re half-Clan, too. That is their crime.”

Fireheart’s ears went back and he dug his claws into the dirt beneath him, his heart pounding. His mind whirled. He took a steady breath. He couldn’t do this here. Not now. How had Tigerstar found out about Mistyfoot and Stonefur? The only cats he could think of that knew even some of Bluestar’s secret who were still alive were Graypool and himself. Had Graypool told him? All she knew was that they were originally from ThunderClan. It was a possibility that Tigerstar had learned that and pieced it together. Even learning they were originally from ThunderClan could be enough cause to make this claim.

Why would the TigerClan leader care that they were half-Clan? If he had his way he would be combining all the Clans. It didn't make sense to imprison cats that were half-Clan between two of the Clans he had control over, there had to be some other motive. 

As he calmed himself, Fireheart heard a growl next to them. He turned to see Graystripe, his fur standing on end.

“I’ll kill that piece of fox dung! I’ll flay him! I’ll rip his heart out!” Graystripe snarled, digging his claws into the ground beneath him, tearing at the grass as though imagining it was Tigerstar’s hide. Fireheart felt the breeze of Graystripe’s tail lashing next to him. Ravenpaw moved over to Graystripe, laying his tail on his back.

“I don’t think that’ll help us get them out right now. We need to focus on getting them out,” The black cat meowed.

Graystripe nodded, “yes and then I’ll flay him. Tigerstar will regret the day he was born.”

Ravenpaw and Fireheart exchanged wary glances over Graystripe’s back a moment. Ravenpaw looked back towards Cinderpelt, “If I may ask. Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you offering us this information? This help?” While Graystripe and Fireheart had trusted Cinderpelt’s words, Ravenpaw still seemed skeptical.

Cinderpelt’s eyes darkened, “I’m a medicine cat. I help any cat I can, this is how I can help these cats. I don’t think there’s any other way to help them. They don’t deserve this treatment.” She looked to Fireheart before continuing, “Yellowfang trusted you, she believed what you said. I don’t know why she did, but I trust her judgment. After everything he’s done, I see what you said to be plausible. I’m not the only cat that does. Plus, I think you’re my only chance to help these cats.”

What else had Tigerstar done that had led to this doubt? Other cats seemed to be doubting Tigerstar now, what else could he have done besides for the atrocities Fireheart was aware of? What else could he have done to turn his own medicine cat against him? The idea made his fur on the back of his neck stand on end. He lowered his head to the ThunderClan medicine cat, “Thank you.”

“They’re being kept in ThunderClan’s old camp. You’ll know where they are when you see it – Brackenfur’s guarding them today.” Cinderpelt paused, she seemed hesitant. The ThunderClan medicine cat looked to her paws a moment before looking back up the three cats, she meowed, “could you do me a favor?”

“Yes,” Fireheart responded quickly. She was risking herself by talking to them as it is, not to mention helping them with this. Of course, they could assist Cinderpelt with whatever it was she needed help with.

“Could you take Brightpaw with you? I don’t know what Tigerstar will do to her if she remains here but it won’t good. You saw our conversation.”

“Of course, we’ll take her.” The idea against it was unthinkable, the young she-cat was clearly in danger. The matter just remained, “what happened to her?”

“She and Swiftpaw were attacked. There had been some dog scent in the area where they were found. There’d been dog scent there for a while now. It seems a Twoleg keeps bringing its dogs around, Tigerstar had ordered for every cat to stay away from that part of the forest. We believe they went hunting in that area.” There was a mournful look in Cinderpelt’s eyes as she spoke, “only Brightpaw survived. She lost her eye and the hearing in one ear though.”

“What has been done about the dogs?” Fireheart asked. What happened to the apprentices was terrible, there had to have been something done about it. Tigerstar certainly would not want any more potential warriors of TigerClan lost. The idea of the cats he had once considered Clanmates being in danger frightened him.

Cinderpelt shook her head, “What is there to be done? We’ve never seen them. It’s not like dogs live in the wild, a Twoleg must be bringing them to the forest. We can’t stop a Twoleg. We’re only cats, Fireheart.”

Cinderpelt was worn out. A stark difference to how she used to be. Tigerstar’s rule had changed her and Fireheart hated it. She used to be so full of energy and spirit. If he had been a bit quicker perhaps, he could have saved Bluestar and prevent all of this from happening. He could have revealed Tigerstar’s ways and he never would have become leader. Bluestar would still be alive, that would have been a much better world than the one they were living now.

Fireheart could have protected the medicine cat from this fate. He would have done anything to protect her but now he could do nothing to help her. He could help Brightpaw, though.

“Thank you. Truly, this means a lot to me. I am in your debt.” She lowered her head to the outsiders. With the plan in set, Cinderpelt turned and walked back into the bushes she had come from. As soon as she was gone, Graystripe turned to the other two.

“We need to go get my kits, now.” There was a determination in his eyes as he growled.

“What about Brightpaw?” Ravenpaw asked, “we can’t just disappear on them.”

“We could split up.” Fireheart suggested, “Graystripe, why don’t you stay here and wait for Cinderpelt and Brightpaw while I and Ravenpaw get the kits.”

Graystripe and Ravenpaw exchanged cautious looks. Fireheart was confused, was this over his suggestion for Graystripe to wait for Brightpaw and Cinderpelt? It was only a suggestion, and the only reason Fireheart had made it was that he thought the gray tom might get too into it. He could get himself, or another cat, killed if he went in blindly. Perhaps Ravenpaw could wait instead? Graystripe meowed, “There’s no way I’m staying here. They’re my kits. I’m going to get them.”

“Fireheart, Graystripe and I will get the kits and Mistyfoot and Stonefur. You can wait, if Cinderpelt didn’t recognize me then Brackenfur is bound not to either. They were littermates, right? It will be easier for me to get them with Graystripe.” Ravenpaw paused a moment before continuing, his voice was more hesitant, softer, this time. “I don’t think going back into ThunderClan camp will help you. You’ve frozen up three times already in the time we’ve been here and we haven’t even gone into camp. You froze up in WindClan, too. It could happen again, we don’t know. It could get worse in ThunderClan’s old camp. What if they’re being held in the same place you were? How would you react?”

Fireheart stared, dumbfounded at Ravenpaw as Graystripe mewed his agreement, “Sorry Fireheart, it’s just dangerous. You’ll be better off here.”

The ginger tom was astonished, was his distress that obvious? He hadn’t noticed. Had they been seeing the moments this whole time? Fireheart knew he had done it numerous times since he joined them at the barn. They had not spoken of it prior. They knew about his nightmares, but Fireheart had not realized they noticed these so much. How obvious was it? Did the other cats there notice?

Tallstar seemed to have noticed it, back at WindClan. Did all of WindClan see him like that? The idea of the Clan seeing him like that alarmed him. He had thought he’d hidden the last one better, too. Fireheart looked back and forth between his friends, unsure as to what to say. It hurt to think that they considered him to be such a liability as to not let him come along. Ravenpaw looked uncomfortable, he twitched his tail nervously. His eyes were to his paws, avoiding Fireheart’s gaze. Graystripe was watching him expectantly.

“Should we meet here?” Fireheart asked, unknowing what else to say.

Ravenpaw shook his head, “we need to meet further from camp. Near a border, perhaps?”

They couldn’t go through WindClan, they had already been warned off. Fireheart did not want to think about how WindClan would react to them bringing a fight with TigerClan to their territory – that is if there was going to be a fight. There was only one place they could go, “How about the border with Twolegplace? I can take Brightpaw there now and we can meet up. It’ll get us out of Clan territory.”

The other two expressed their agreement to the plan before turning to walk to ThunderClan’s old camp. Graystripe took the lead, while Ravenpaw held back a moment. He regarded Fireheart before speaking, “We don’t mean anything by it, you know. You’re still as good of a warrior as you’ve always been.”

Fireheart looked back to Ravenpaw a moment before he bowed his head, “Thank you.” Fireheart watched as the black tom headed in the direction that Graystripe had gone, the last Fireheart saw of his friend was his white-tipped tail disappearing into the brush.

Cinderpelt entered the clearing a short time later from where she had gone last. A surprised look came to her face when she saw Fireheart was alone in the small clearing, “Where’s Ravenpaw and Graystripe?”

“They went to get the others. We’ll be meeting them by Twolegplace. Have you got Brightpaw?” Cinderpelt nodded, stepping aside. Behind her came Brightpaw.

When Fireheart had seen her last, she had been a young apprentice, full of confidence and spirit. Now she looked like a full-grown warrior – she should have been a warrior. The ginger and white she-cat’s ears had been shredded, as well as a large fresh scar on the side of her face. Her eyelid had fused shut. The young cat was looking uncertainly at Fireheart. She asked, “Cinderpelt says you’re going to take me out of here?”

Fireheart nodded, “We’ll get you someplace safe.”

Brightpaw looked to Cinderpelt who nodded towards Fireheart. Brightpaw took a step forward, pausing briefly to whisper something into the medicine cat’s ear.

_She’s scared_, Fireheart realized. He could smell her fear scent start to form. It made sense after everything that had happened to her. It made sense after everything she had heard about Fireheart. She had a lot of trust in Cinderpelt even to come here – or her fear of what Tigerstar would do to her was that great.

Cinderpelt responded to what the apprentice had said, Fireheart couldn’t make out what either cat was saying. She licked Brightpaw’s ear before the apprentice walked over to Fireheart. Cinderpelt bowed her head to the tom, “Thank you again for taking her. It means a lot.”

Fireheart returned the bow, “Of course, Cinderpelt. Thank you for your help.”

The gray she-cat turned away and starting to pad in the direction she had come, when a thought occurred to Fireheart, “Wait!”

Cinderpelt looked back at them, a puzzled look on her face. Fireheart took a step towards the Medicine cat, “I want you to know, she didn’t die alone. I was with Yellowfang when she passed.”

Cinderpelt stared at the tom, surprised by this revelation. She blinked a few times. It took her a moment before she spluttered out, “I - thank you.”

Cinderpelt stared at Fireheart a moment longer before she turned back and disappeared into the forest. Fireheart turned his attention to Brightpaw. The young she-cat was looking nervously at Fireheart. He flicked his tail, “let’s get going. I’ll tell you what’s going on on the way.”

She nodded, following Fireheart as he turned towards the direction of the Twolegplace. As they headed towards the Twolegplace Fireheart explained the plan quietly to Brightpaw. The young she-cat listened to the tom’s words, asking a few questions as they walked but she was mostly silent. She still seemed scared. She was tense, as if ready to take on an attack at any moment.

Fireheart kept his ears pricked, prepared to pick up any sort of sign of a patrol. They were lucky that so far, the only cats that had known about their presence was Cinderpelt.

The forest had recovered well enough from the fire since Fireheart was last there. It was mid leaf-fall and some of the vegetation had grown back in the time between the fire and now. There wasn’t much, not as much bracken as Fireheart was used to but there were some. The flame-colored cat took in the scent of the forest around him. It made him feel homesick, while he had grown comfortable at the farm and knew that come leaf-bare there would be close to no prey in the forest, he felt the urge to remain here. Despite the dangers it presented, Fireheart felt the yearning in his heart to stay in the forest he had once called home, no matter how foreign he had become to it.

They reached the fence that marked the end of Clan territory and the beginning of Twolegplace. The two cats approached the fence and Fireheart looked up it, he was reminded of the last time he had been here; it was just after the fire. He was uncertain of what would happen, he was scared, going into the unknown, trying to find Graystripe and Cloudpaw. He also had the worry that Tigerstar would send cats after him, since he had Bramblekit. A lot had changed since then and yet here he was again – taking cats from the Clans to the safety of Ravenpaw and Barley’s barn.

It wasn’t the same thing, Fireheart had stolen Bramblekit, taken the kit from his family. Fireheart still felt guilty about taking the kit from his mother and sister, but what could he have done? He could not have left the kit to die.

The kit hadn’t needed protection the way Brightpaw did now, or any of the half-Clan cats did. He hadn’t intently taken Bramblekit, either. He had just ended up with the tabby. Yet Fireheart felt the same at this. It was like reliving those moments again. Perhaps they’d run into those kittypets Fireheart had met last time?

Brightpaw was following Fireheart’s gaze towards the fence. She was closer to it than him. All that they needed to do was wait for the others to arrive and then they could continue. Fireheart sat back on his haunches as he spoke, “We need to wait for the others. I doubt they’ll be long.”

Brightpaw mewed her agreement, turning away from the Twolegplace to face Fireheart again. She let out a startled gasp and her ears went back. The ginger and white she-cat took a few steps back, away from whatever was behind him. Fireheart felt as though his heart stopped at the look she was giving whatever – or rather_ who_ever – was behind him. He sprang to his paws and was about to turn around when he heard a familiar voice, “Brightpaw?”


	20. Chapter 20

Fireheart recognized the voice behind him immediately, his ears went back as he turned to face the speaker. She was looking past him at the apprentice behind him, a bewildered look on her face. The TigerClan warrior took a step towards the other two cats. Fireheart quickly moved between her and Brightpaw, tensing up as he did so. This was going to lead to a fight, he knew it. Fireheart looked passed the other cat, was she with a patrol? He couldn’t smell any other cats nor could he see any. At least it seemed he would only have to deal with one cat. Fireheart focused his attention back to the enemy warrior in front of him. She continued to look at Brightpaw as she spoke, “What are you doing here with _him_?”

Brightpaw looked back and forth between the two cats a moment, unsure as to what to say. “Sandstorm I –”

Sandstorm’s gaze hardened as she looked towards Fireheart, her hackles rose as she glowered at him. She growled, “Brightpaw, get over here. I’ll protect you; I won’t let him hurt you.”

Fireheart glanced to the apprentice; she was staring desperately at Fireheart. What were they going to do? They couldn’t run, they still had to wait for Graystripe and Ravenpaw to return with the others. They had been close enough to being able to leave without a fight, but Sandstorm had to be by the border. Fireheart jerked his head towards the fence behind them, “go on the other side – I’ll take care of this.”

“Don’t listen to him, Brightpaw! I’ll take care of this mange-pelt.” Sandstorm stalked a few steps closer to Fireheart; she curled her lip back, baring her teeth at the orange tom.

Fireheart looked back to Brightpaw, “Go – quickly!”

The apprentice was looking back and forth between the two cats, unsure as to what to do. She backed up against the fence, Fireheart stared at her desperately, willing the young cat to listen. It seemed as though Brightpaw had not realized what he had said, she was almost in a trance. Fireheart heard a snarl as he was thrust back on to his side, pain hit him as Sandstorm sank her claws in. He felt a flash of frustration, he had turned his blind side on the she-cat and hadn’t seen her go for the attack.

Fireheart spat at the other cat, turning to bite her shoulder. He kicked her in the stomach, creating some space between himself and the she-cat. He moved back from her grip and went for her side, swiping at it. Sandstorm moved away from the blow he had dealt her, hissing, “I won’t let you hurt her!”

Annoyance flashed through Fireheart’s head as he glared back at the pale ginger she-cat. Why was it so hard to get cats to believe him? He lashed his tail and braced himself for another attack from the TigerClan cat. He exclaimed, “I’m not trying to hurt her – I’m trying to _help_ her!”

“By what? Killing her too?” Sandstorm lunged at Fireheart, landing on the other cats back, Fireheart snarled as he was pushed down by her weight. Sandstorm dug her claws into his back, biting at the base of his tail.

He opened his jaws, making to bite her leg when Brightpaw’s voice rang behind him, “No! Stop it – both of you! Sandstorm, he’s telling the truth!” He stopped in his movement.

Fireheart felt the cat on top of him freeze. She had stopped her attack on him, too, but remained on his back, facing towards Brightpaw while Fireheart was facing away, he couldn’t see either cat. He heard Brightpaw pawsteps on the leaflitter as she padded forward towards the two skirmishing cats. she continued, “Cinderpelt told me to go with Fireheart. She said it was for my safety.”

Sandstorm gave a disbelieving hiss, Fireheart felt her tail lash above his head, “Safety? What safety could this flea-ridden traitor give you? What was Cinderpelt thinking?”

There was a stark silence in response. Fireheart could feel his heart pounding against his ribs, why wasn’t she saying anything? If she told Sandstorm what Tigerstar planned to do to her then she was more likely to let them go. What was the issue?

He jerked his head around to see what was going on. Between Sandstorm’s legs, he could see Brightpaw, she was looking back and forth between the two warriors again. Her mouth was open as if she was trying to speak but the words weren’t coming out. After a few heartbeats, she finally stammered, “I-I don’t know, she wouldn’t tell me. She just said I needed to go with him.”

Cinderpelt hadn’t told her? Her coming with Fireheart was entirely built off of her trusting Cinderpelt. It was surprising that Brightpaw even went with him after everything the apprentice believed of him. Sandstorm snorted, “and you just _believed_ her?”

“With good reason! Tigerstar was going to kill her! I heard him say it!” Fireheart spat. The TigerClan leader had not explicitly said this, but the implications were there. Cinderpelt knew what he met, as did Fireheart. He saw realization and fear come to Brightpaw’s face. The terror of what remained here for Brightpaw had she chose to stay in TigerClan seemed to come to her. Sandstorm looked down at him, green eyes ablaze.

“Quiet, _you_. What do you know? Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to.”

Sandstorm forced his head down against the ground with her back paw as she snarled. Fireheart let out a frustrated hiss. He forced his head up, against her paw. He had to get up. He growled, “if you don’t let me up and get Brightpaw out of here she is going to die.”

Sandstorm ignored his words, forcing his head back to the ground. This time it was rougher, the slam made his head hurt and he could taste the dirt below him. This wasn’t what he wanted; he knew the possibility was there but he never wanted to fight a ThunderClan cat. He had tried his best to avoid it all this time.

It _had_ to be Sandstorm. It just had to be. None of ThunderClan had been particularly nice to him throughout his imprisonment. No one except for Yellowfang, but Sandstorm was nicer to him than others would be. She would spit at him if he’d try and speak with her during her time guarding him and had been cold towards him however that was it. She never hurt him how some of the others would. He hadn’t wanted to fight any of his former Clanmates, but especially not her. He did not want this fight to have occurred. If she was not going to listen to him, he’d have to keep fighting her and that was the last thing he wanted.

Sandstorm’s tail twitched. She spoke again, “Why should I believe you? There’s no proof what you’re saying is true.”

“Yes, there is! Ask Cinderpelt! Ask Ravenpaw or Graystripe – they’ll be here soon.” Fireheart felt Sandstorm dig her claws into his back.

“Ravenpaw is dead. You and Graystripe saw him die,” The she-cat growled. Fireheart struggled under her a moment_, _Sandstorm gave a warning hiss.

“Did you ever see his body? You think we would have left our Clanmate – our _friends’_ body out in ShadowClan territory? We would have brought him back to ThunderClan! No other cat saw him dead that day besides Graystripe and I.” Fireheart felt her claws retract a bit; she was beginning to consider what was being said. This reaction sparked hope in Fireheart, he continued, “we sent him away, he was in danger. He saw Tigerstar kill Redtail at Sunningrocks and Tigerstar was threatening him to keep him quiet. He tried to make Ravenpaw look like a traitor.”

He felt her claws dig back into his back as Sandstorm hissed, “He did not kill Redtail. Stop saying that! Oakheart killed him!”

“Ask Ravenpaw when he gets here – ask any RiverClan cat about Oakheart’s death! He died from a rockfall! They know the truth. Tigerstar has been lying about it – about everything! Please Sandstorm, I would never have harmed Bluestar. You’ve got to believe me!” He was desperate. He wanted his former Clanmate to believe him so badly. If she began to believe him, then others might too. Cinderpelt had said that some cats in TigerClan had doubts around the Clan. Sandstorm might be one of these cats. If so, he might be able to convince her to his side. It would be a start.

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Ask a RiverClan cat about Oakheart!” Fireheart hissed. It did not need to be this difficult, “Do you condone what Tigerstar has done? He’s combined three Clans! That is not right – there must be four Clans in the forest, there always has been! If Tigerstar gets his way, there will be one.”

“I saw that wasted prey, it’s despicable, wasting perfectly good prey and letting it turn to crowfood – especially after the fire. Right before leaf-bare? He’s imprisoned four cats for the crime of being born, for StarClan’s sake! Do you support that? If so, you’re not the cat I thought you were.” Sandstorm flinched at his words. She did not say anything but the claws that were in Fireheart’s back retracted completely. The orange tom continued, “Sandstorm if you ever trusted me – even once in your life. Hear me out, please.”

“_Trusted_ you?” Sandstorm’s voice had changed, it was no longer angry. There was an entirely different emotion present – grief perhaps? “Fireheart, I thought I _loved_ you.”

He was stunned, all thoughts of getting away from her had disappeared. Out of all responses he hadn't expected this. His mind raced. She _loved_ him? Did she still love him? She couldn’t possibly after everything. They had gotten along as warriors together, the time he spent with her when he had been a warrior was good. A stark difference from how she had originally treated him back when they were apprentices. He enjoyed her company and thought she was a brave and loyal cat. She was a good friend to him in the past. He liked her a lot. Did he love her?

“Sandstorm-” The she-cat hissed at him; Fireheart fell silent.

There was still an edge to her voice but Sandstorm spoke softer than she had been with Fireheart as she meowed, “Brightpaw, do you trust what he says?”

“I trust Cinderpelt.” The ginger and white cat sounded confident in what she said. There was a moment of silence as Sandstorm considered Brightpaw’s answer.

“And Cinderpelt trusts him.” The tom felt the TigerClan warrior start to get off of him, he slowly sat up looking to her as he did. She was not looking at him, Sandstorm’s attention was pointedly on Brightpaw, who stood a few tail lengths away from the other two cats. Sandstorm continued, “if you trust him to keep you safe then fine. I don’t know what Cinderpelt is thinking, but she must have a good reason.”

She turned her attention sharply to Fireheart, Sandstorm’s eyes were burning as she curled her lip into a snarl, “If you so much as hurt one piece of fur on her pelt, I will find you and shred you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I do.” As Fireheart spoke, a yowl sounded from further into the forest, all three cats looked towards it.

“I imagine that’s who you’re waiting for?” Fireheart mewed his agreement. It had to be them. The ginger she-cat turned away from the two other cats, she started to stalk away from them and back into the forest before she stopped in her steps.

“You have got to be quick, I imagine they’ve got other cats after them.” The she-cat paused before continuing, “You had better keep your promise. Don't make me regret letting you go. I will ask those RiverClan cats. Meet me at Fourtrees in a quarter moon. Moonhigh.” Sandstorm did not wait to hear his response, disappearing into the undergrowth, away from where the yowl had come from. He stared after the she-cat a moment longer before another yowl caught his attention.

He turned to Brightpaw, “get over the fence and wait for the rest of us.” The apprentice nodded before turning and leaping up on the fence. Once Fireheart had lost sight of her, he turned back to the forest.

He heard the pounding of pawsteps before shapes staggered out from the undergrowth. It took Fireheart a moment to recognize the three cats, they were Mistyfoot, Stormkit, and Featherkit!

They all looked how he had looked, scrawny, tired, defeated. The kits appeared to be undersized. They had just recently turned six moons, this had to have started before they reached six moons. He was frozen as he stared at the three cats. Memories Fireheart had tried to block out came back to him. Had he done the same to these cats? Tigerstar had done the same to _kits_?

He was knocked out of his trance as he heard another yowl, it was Stonefur. He was just behind the other three captives. Fireheart could see Graystripe and Ravenpaw at the back and behind them was the sound of more cats crashing through the undergrowth. Sandstorm was correct, they had been found out!

Fireheart nodded to the fence, “to the other side. Now!”

He rushed over to the ex-prisoners. Fireheart grabbed Featherkit by her scruff before leaping up onto the fence, Stonefur followed holding Stormkit, while Mistyfoot was just behind them. The she-kit weighed less than the tom had expected her to be, lighter than she should have been. A flash of fury came to Fireheart at just what Tigerstar had done to these kits.

Fireheart leaped down into the garden, setting the small she-cat down. He could hear angry screeching coming from the other side of the fence. He signaled to Brightpaw to move as he watched Ravenpaw and Graystripe jump up on the fence. He hung back for them as the ex-prisoners and Brightpaw moved forward. A ShadowClan cat had followed them over the fence, more cats were coming. The border was not stopping them.

Fireheart’s heart ached as he recognized a few ThunderClan cats – Whitestorm, Brindleface - they wouldn’t continue without fighting any more of his former Clanmates as Fireheart had hoped. The ginger tom recognized a few cats from the other Clans as well, but there was something more.

Graystripe, Ravenpaw, and Fireheart turned to face the oncoming cats. Fireheart struck at an enemy warrior that leaped at him. He knew this cat from somewhere, he could not put his paw on it.

Fireheart saw a flash of white behind the enemy line as he recognized the cat, it all made sense. That was Blackfoot! The cat he was fighting was one of Brokentail’s rogues!

After everything that had happened, after ThunderClan had believed that Fireheart had gotten these cats to do his bidding, Tigerstar had let them into the Clan? How was this possible?

Fireheart heard a screech and turned his head to see a TigerClan cat running from Ravenpaw. Fireheart called out to his friend, “Go ahead and tell them to cross the Thunderpath! Get in a back garden over there.”

Ravenpaw nodded before he sped off. Fireheart slashed at the cat in front of him, there were too many of them for just Graystripe and him to take on. They were getting pushed back. Fireheart glanced towards Graystripe. The tom was holding his own against a RiverClan cat. He was doing as well as Fireheart was, they needed to get away.

“Graystripe, we got to go!” Graystripe turned to his friend and followed as Fireheart raced across the garden and out of the fence. By the Thunderpath stood Ravenpaw and Stonefur, the blue-gray tom looked exhausted. Fireheart gave Ravenpaw a questioning look.

“Mistyfoot took the others across,” Ravenpaw explained, he was clawing nervously at the ground beneath him as he spoke. “They headed over there.” He flicked his ear towards one Twoleg nest across the Thunderpath. Fireheart looked to Stonefur next; he was in no state to be fighting. He should be with the others.

“Stonefur, go after them. We’ve got this.” The gray cat shook his head.

“Mistyfoot has the kits. They’ll be fine. I can fight.” Stonefur’s claws unsheathed as he growled. He looked back towards the oncoming cats, determination raged in his eyes. A monster roared by, leaving it disgusting scent behind it. A group of TigerClan cats were coming out of the back garden and towards them, the safest bet was to head to the other side of the Thunderpath. Fireheart took a step back, letting his hind paw rest on the black surface.

There was a vibration, which meant another monster would be coming soon. They could not cross yet. They were trapped. If the TigerClan cats decided to attack, both groups would be pushed out on to the Thunderpath. Fireheart heard a snarl that made his heart drop.

He fought the urge to back out on to the Thunderpath and take his chances with the monster as the brown tabby padded forward. Amber eyes scanned the four cats before they landed on Fireheart. The orange tom’s ears went back as he stared back into those icy eyes. He lowered his tail as his heart began to race.

“You.” Tigerstar snarled; he was staring right back at Fireheart. Tigerstar moved a few steps closer as a monster roared by, “you dare show your face in my territory again?”

Fireheart could feel a new tremor on the Thunderpath. When would they stop coming? He could feel that familiar feeling building in his chest, Fireheart pushed it away. He could not do this here. Not now. Enemy cats were moving forward. He had once considered some of these cats Clanmates, he had called them friends. Now it was like they had never met. It was like the TigerClan cats considered the cats in front of them as nothing more than savage rogues. The next monster roared by; a gush of wind overcame the cats.

But there was hope, Fireheart could not feel any vibrations now. He let out a yowl, “run!” Fireheart turned tail and raced out on to the Thunderpath, the other three cats following his lead.

“After them!” Fireheart was struck down to the black surface by a TigerClan warrior. Fireheart flipped himself over, hissing at the other cat. She was a RiverClan cat, Fireheart recognized her from gatherings – _Shadepelt_. The dark gray she-cat spat at him, raking her claws across his muzzle. He spat at her, sitting her side with one unsheathed paw.

Fireheart felt that familiar vibration and heard an approaching roar. The cats on the Thunderpath scattered as the monster got closer. Fireheart rolled over and forced himself to his paws before tearing to the opposite side of the Thunderpath, panting as he did. He quickly spotted Ravenpaw and Graystripe not far from him, Graystripe had a few clumps of fur missing and Ravenpaw had a scratch along his side, but other than that they seemed fine. The TigerClan cats had opted to go back onto the side of the Thunderpath that was closer to Clan territory.

Where was Stonefur? Fireheart searched desperately for the RiverClan cat. As the monster roared by, he spotted the tom. His eyes widen as he saw the predicament the gray warrior was in. Stonefur was on the other side.

Tigerstar was gripping the blue-gray tom by his scruff, it appeared as though he had dragged Stonefur back across the Thunderpath at the approach of the monster. Stonefur was snarling at the TigerClan leader, trying his best to get away. He flipped around, raking at the tabby’s leg. Tigerstar pushed the warrior down but Stonefur resisted, he would not go down without a fight. Tigerstar turned towards his Clanmates, meowing something that Fireheart could not make out. Darkstripe and Blackfoot came forward.

Another monster came by as the two TigerClan cats slammed the RiverClan tom to the ground. Stonefur seemed dazed from the blow, he was too weak to fight against two opposing warriors. Tigerstar stepped back, watching the TigerClan warriors do what he had ordered them to do. Stonefur was forced on to his back.

As the monster moved by, the three outsiders could do nothing but watch helplessly. Stonefur spat at the TigerClan cats, biting and clawing at Darkstripe and Blackfoot as they held him down. Tigerstar spoke again. Blackfoot nodded in response and the white tom pushed the struggling cats’ head back with one big black paw. He lowered his head and sank his teeth into Stonefur’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened.  
Thanks for reading, comments, and kudos!


	21. Chapter 21

Stonefur’s movement lessened against the opposing force, his mouth opened into a silent scream as the paw was removed from his muzzle. The RiverClan tom twitched a few times before falling completely limp. Stonefur was dead. Time seemed to freeze as Blackfoot kept his jaws around his neck a few heartbeats longer, his muzzle was slowly turning red.

Ravenpaw’s hiss brought Fireheart away from the scene in front of him, “we gotta go, there’s nothing we can do for him now. We need to take care of the others.” The black tom turned towards a nest, Graystripe following after him quickly. Fireheart stood frozen a few heartbeats longer as he stared across the Thunderpath. He turned where the other two toms had gone and followed quickly. His heart raced. That could have been any of them and now they had to leave the RiverClan cat behind. Stonefur was a good and noble warrior, he hadn’t deserved to die like that. What would happen to him? He couldn’t imagine that Tigerstar would have the TigerClan cats bury him.

They might watch the tom’s body for a short while, making sure none of the escapees came back but they had no reason to bury him. At least it seemed the Clan cats weren’t following them across the Thunderpath.

Ravenpaw led them into a back garden before crossing a fence and going into another. The smell of sickness overcame Fireheart as they found the other cats. They all seemed shaken. Stormkit looked prepared to fight if need be, he was standing protectively over his sister as the outsiders joined them. Brightpaw sat about a tail length away from the kits, her ears were back as she watched the kits. She looked just as horrified as Fireheart felt at the sight of the kits. It would seem the apprentice had not known of what happened to the kits.

She turned towards the three cats as they entered the garden. Graystripe rushed quickly to his kits, crouching next to them and sweeping his tail around them as he spoke softly.

The kit’s seemed stunned at their fathers’ approach. Today was the first time they had seen him since they were a few days old. The two young cats seemed uncertain as to how to respond to the gray tom before Featherkit sat up slowly and pressed her muzzle against her fathers’. With that Stormkit let his guard down, his shoulders relaxed as he followed his sister towards Graystripe. The tom started to quickly lick both kits’ heads. As Fireheart watched, he noticed a few scratches on both of the young cats. Fireheart’s orange pelt twitched as he watched the reunion. Tigerstar had treated kits this way.

Mistyfoot limped towards Ravenpaw and Fireheart. Some blood came out of one of her back paws, staining the short grass beneath her. The RiverClan she-cat looked passed them a moment before she croaked, “Where’s Stonefur?”

Fireheart padded a few steps towards Mistyfoot as he lowered his head to the she-cat, he spoke, “they got to him, we were not able to get him. Stonefur is dead, I’m sorry.”

She stared at him a moment shocked filled her gaze, “What happened?” Fireheart explained what happened to her brother. Guilt gripped him as Mistyfoot’s eyes grew cloudy, perhaps had he kept closer to Stonefur, he would still be here. He should have done more to protect the cat. _Stonefur, I’m so sorry. _Mistyfoot murmured, “I imagine we can’t see him then?”

Ravenpaw blinked sympathetically at the RiverClan she-cat, “He’s on the other side of the Thunderpath. There could still be TigerClan cats there. They’re probably are some waiting for us.”

Mistyfoot stared at the back tom for a heartbeat before she nodded. Fireheart cautiously pressed his muzzle comfortingly against her shoulder. After a heartbeat the blue-gray she-cat bowed her head, resting her forehead on his shoulder. Her shoulders hunched and her tail lowered. She closed her eyes. Fireheart felt his throat tightened and his ears flatten as he watched the she-cat.

They stayed like that for a few moments. He did not know Mistyfoot too well, she was Bluestar’s daughter and she had been Silverstream’s friend. He knew her mostly through Silverstream and Graystripe’s relationship and a few brief meetings in the past. Fireheart would not have called them friends, but they had been friendly to each other and the RiverClan cat needed this comfort now. He could offer her that much.

When Mistyfoot pulled away, she looked up to the sky and murmured, “Oh Stonefur, Stonefur. What will I do without you?” Her voice was filled with grief as she spoke to her brother. While the gray tom was not present, he certainly would be watching over them all from StarClan.

A heavy silence fell over the cats for a few moments before Brightpaw spoke up, “I think we should get going. We’re not just going to stay in the Twolegplace, are we?”

The apprentice was right, the sun was starting to set. It would get colder as night fell and they were far from the farm. They needed to move quickly. Fireheart looked to the RiverClan cats, “Do you think you’re able to keep going?” He remembered how exhausted he had been when he had first escaped, the entire trip had been draining. He hadn’t had to deal with the cold as the half-Clan cat would now.

Mistyfoot nodded, “I’ll be able to go anywhere as long as it isn’t back there.”

“We will, too.” It was Featherkit who spoke up, there was a determined look in the young she-cats’ eyes as she meowed. Her brother mewed his agreement. Fireheart looked around the garden, the fence that surrounded it connected with the one in the next garden. It had to continue down the rows of Twoleg nests. He recalled the last time he had been here, if they kept going down the fence, they would probably reach the garden he had spoken to that group of kittypets in before. From there, Fireheart would be able to find their way out of the Twolegplace.

“Do you think you could walk along the fence?” Fireheart looked back to Mistyfoot as he spoke. Her paw was cracked, it was bound to cause her pain, making it difficult to walk on the fence. The she-cat nodded. Fireheart turned his attention to the rest of the cats around him, “I came this way when I left ThunderClan last time I know the way towards WindClan territory. It’d be best if we walked on the fence. I’ll take the lead, Brightpaw, Mistyfoot, and the kits should stay in the middle.”

He looked to Ravenpaw and Graystripe before continuing, “Graystripe and Ravenpaw can stay at the rear.” The cats expressed their agreements. With that, Fireheart led the way to the fence. He and Ravenpaw helped Mistyfoot up on to it while Brightpaw and Graystripe helped his kits. Fireheart looked over the fence, it bordered another garden. Past the Twoleg nest, it was connected to, Fireheart could see a Thunderpath. At least they weren’t right on another Thunderpath, the nests would shelter them from being out in the open.

Mistyfoot was shaky as she balanced on the fence, she lifted her rear paw as she steadied herself. Fireheart put his tail over the gray she-cats back, “are you sure you’re up for it?”

“Yes! Now quit asking, if the kits can do it then I can.” Mistyfoot snapped at him. He dipped his head respectfully to the she-cat, he didn’t want to offend her. He understood the pain she had been through. Those dreadful feelings were returning to him at the idea of what these cats had been through, he could feel it in his chest. Fireheart took a steadying breath, pushing them down. He ignored the memories that were coming back to him. The tom wouldn’t do this here, not now when there were cats in need.

As soon as every cat was ready to move, Fireheart padded forward, signaling with his tail for the other cats to follow. It was quiet, no cat spoke as they walked. The sun set around them, as it grew increasingly darker Twoleg lights started to get turned on. Their harsh glow illuminated the cats’ path. As foreign and strange the lights were, Fireheart was thankful for them, it had not been dark the last time he was in Twolegplace. The lights illuminated the surroundings and it would make it easier to locate the garden he needed to find to get set on the right path. He was certain he could make it from there.

Suddenly he heard a yelp from behind as Graystripe exclaimed, “Stormkit!” Fireheart turned to see that the young gray tom had fallen off the fence and into the garden. Graystripe jumped down after him, Fireheart signaled for the rest of the cats to remain where they were before joining him. Featherkit gazed down at her brother, Fireheart could smell her fear scent.

As soon as they were sure there was no injury, the kit’s father nudged him on to his paws carefully, Stormkit was staring towards the fence, “I’m sorry I…” The kit trailed off.

“You have no reason to be sorry.” Graystripe mewed soothingly to the kit, licking his head quickly. Fireheart murmured his agreement. They had to stop to allow him to rest, but Fireheart did not know this garden. For all they knew, this nest had a dog in it or was some other cats’ territory. That cat could be unfriendly, the last thing they needed was a fight. They’d need to find somewhere safe. If they found a garden of a cat Fireheart had met prior perhaps, they could stay the night, it couldn’t be far now.

He looked up to Featherkit, there was a chance that she could fall too, “Ravenpaw could you pick up Featherkit, please? We don’t need her falling too. We’ll find someplace to stop for the night.” The black tom nodded before picking the small she-cat up by her scruff. She mewed in protest.

“I feel fine! You don’t have to carry me. I can walk!” Featherkit turned her tabby head to look at the loner.

“Listen to Fireheart, Ravenpaw will be carrying you.” Graystripe looked up to his daughter as he meowed. The silver she-cat looked back to her father as Graystripe picked Stormkit up. The young tom did not put up any protest, unlike his sister. They needed to find someplace for him to rest.

“We’re going to find a place to rest for the night, I think I might know one not far from here.” As Fireheart meowed, Graystripe launched himself up on to the fence where he had once been. Fireheart prayed the garden was where he thought it was and that they would be allowed to stay.

Fireheart leaped up on the fence, he glanced at Mistyfoot. Her eyes narrowed, “If you’re going to say what I think you’re going to say-”

His eyes widen and he shook his head. Mistyfoot stared at him a moment longer before nodding. Fireheart turned to face forward; it mustn’t be far from here. He raised his nose to the air as they continued forward.

They passed a few more gardens before he caught a familiar scent – it was Calvin! Fireheart looked into the garden. The sky was completely dark at this point, the only light they had was that from the Twoleg nest. They illuminated the garden and Fireheart recognized the stone he had seen last time. His shoulders sagged, relieved. He knew where he was now.

The black tom cat hadn’t been the most open to him being there last time but hopefully, he’d make an exception this time. He might not even be let out at night and if need they could stay here without the kittypet realizing.

If Calvin had them move on, at least Fireheart knew where to go from here. They could continue on their way and find another place to rest. He knew the location of Alfred’s nest; the black and white tom had been friendly enough last time. He would probably be the same now. The orange tom jumped down into the garden, signaling the other cats to follow.

As soon as they were all on the ground Fireheart mewed, “I met the cat that lives here, I’m going to go see if I can talk to him. Stay here.” Graystripe and Ravenpaw set down the kits while he was talking, Stormkit wasn’t looking much better. The dark gray tom crouched, glazed yellow eyes looking to his paws as Featherkit moved next to him.

Fireheart turned back towards the nest and padded towards the entrance. In the entrance Fireheart noticed a smaller one, it looked about the size that would be needed for a cat to squeeze for. He had seen these before, back when he had been a kittypet. His nest had one of these, they allowed for cats to come and go as they pleased. It took him a few moments before he remembered what they were called; _cat flap_.

The ginger tom sniffed at the cat flap, he could definitely smell the black kittypet’s scent and it was fresh. Fireheart took a few steps away from the nest before he threw his head back and yowled.

Fireheart moved rapidly to the shadows, hoping that Calvin would come out and not the Twolegs. He could see the entrance from where he crouched. A few moments before the cat entrance opened. Out of it came the black kittypet, he looked around the garden a few moments before he spotted Fireheart. His ears went back, “what are you doing here again? Why are you making such a ruckus? You could have bothered my housefolk!”

Fireheart padded out towards Calvin, he dipped his head, “I would not have come back if it wasn’t an emergency, I apologize. It wasn’t my intention to disturb you.”

“An emergency?” The black tom echoed, “What emergency?” Fireheart explained what he could, Calvin’s yellow eyes were wide with shock at his telling. He meowed, “I never wanted to go into the forest in the first place, but I definitely don’t want to now! Yeah – sure you can stay the night. You’re gonna have to stay outside though. My housefolk won’t take kindly to so many cats.” Fireheart mewed his agreement, the idea of going into the Twoleg den was unnerving to him. He knew that none of the other cats would consider anything different.

“There’s a bush over there you can stay under? It’s better than staying out in the open.” Calvin pointed with his tail towards the bush.

“That’ll do, thank you.”

Suddenly a Twoleg voice came from the nest, fear hit Fireheart as he turned and raced back to the shadows away from the entrance. Had the Twoleg spotted him? What would happen if it knew about the other cats?

Calvin stared at him, a perplexed look on his face, “you really don’t like Housefolk, do you.” The voice called again, Calvin looked towards the den, “she’s calling for me, I need to go back in. I’ll be back out in a bit.” The kittypet padded up to the cat flap and disappeared inside.

With the kittypet gone, Fireheart rose cautiously, the Twoleg hadn’t come outside. It hadn’t seen him. He padded across the garden to where the rest of the cats were waiting, as he approached, he noted that Ravenpaw was missing. He shot Graystripe a questioning look.

“Ravenpaw’s gone off to see if he can find anything to eat.” Graystripe explained, “What’s the answer?”

“He said we can stay here for the night. Over in those bushes.” Fireheart flicked his ear towards the shrubbery, “Brightpaw, could you help Graystripe get the kits settled?” The apprentice nodded, following Graystripe as he ushered the kits towards it. Stormkit’s tail was dropping and he looked exhausted. Out of all of the former prisoners, he was the worse, that fall certainly did nothing to help his situation. Hopefully, it wasn’t as bad as it appeared and all the tom would need was rest and a full belly.

Mistyfoot remained with Fireheart, the gray she-cat looked as exhausted as the kits did. Fireheart meowed, “you can go rest, I can deal with everything else.” She shook her head, turning to look at him.

“I’m going to sit vigil for Stonefur,” she gazed up to Silverpelt before continuing, “he should not have died, I don’t know where Tigerstar got the idea that we are half-Clan from. This shouldn’t have happened to any of us, the half-Clan kits certainly did not deserve this. He died a warrior’s death, to protect me and the kits. I owe him this, I owe him more.” She didn’t know? If Mistyfoot and Stonefur did not know the truth of their parentage then how did Tigerstar? She murmured, “first Graypool and now him.”

“What happened to Graypool?” Graypool was the she-cat that had raised Mistyfoot and Stonefur and was the only other cat that had known some parts of their parentage. Mistyfoot looked at him.

“She died, a few days before we were made prisoners. Tigerstar was the one to find her, she had wandered off and he had found her killed. Some cats said you did it, as far as I’m aware it wasn’t certain who had.” Her blue eyes narrowed as her fur bristled, “You didn’t kill my mother, right?” Fireheart’s eyes widened as he shook his head. He hadn’t been on Clan territory since the fire, it had been moons since he set paw there.

Cats believed that he had killed Graypool? She was an elder, how heartless did his former Clanmates believe he was?

“I didn’t kill either of them.” Tigerstar had found the RiverClan elder? It was possible the TigerClan leader had killed her and pinned the death on him. Why would he do that? Did he find out that Mistyfoot and Stonefur were half-Clan through her? Why would she tell him that?

“Considering you were willing to get us out of there, I imagined that would be the answer.” There was a pause in the she-cats’ words, “either?” Mistyfoot echoed.

“Tigerstar wasn’t lying. You and Stonefur are half-Clan, Oakheart and Bluestar are your parents. I don’t know how he found out but Graypool knew you were ThunderClan. Bluestar and I are the only other cats that I’m aware of that knew. I did not kill either of them, I’ve never killed anyone.” The blue-gray she-cat stared at him, stunned by this new information. She was about to respond when the cat flap opened, Fireheart turned towards the sound to see Calvin walking towards them. The black tom’s yellow eyes were wide as he looked at Mistyfoot.

“Do you all come out of the forest looking like that?” Calvin mewed; he twitched his tail. Fireheart shook his head. The black kittypet asked, “where are the others? You said there were seven?”

“Most of them have settled down for the night, one of us is out hunting.” Fireheart explained, “thank you, it wasn’t our intention to intrude when we came this way.”

The black cat had been uncomfortable with him being there with Bramblekit last time. Calvin responded, “I don’t like it but if there are kits then I’m not going to say no. I’ll show you to the edge of town again, it’d be quicker than last time. We _will_ take Alfred this time. Do you have that kit with you? What was his name? Bramblekit? How’s he been?”

Mistyfoot shot Fireheart a questioning look. She was bound to find out eventually about Tigerstar’s son, it was a subject that they needed to talk to the others about, “No, he’s at the farm I was looking for – that’s where we’re headed now. He’s doing well.”

Calvin nodded, “that’s good.”

Calvin looked back to the Twoleg nest, “I think I should be heading in now, though. My Housefolk doesn’t like me being out at night.” They said their goodbyes before the kittypet disappeared back into the Twoleg nest. Fireheart could feel Mistyfoot’s gaze on him, he looked to her.

“Bramblekit? As in Tigerstar’s _dead_ _son_?” So, they believed the kit to be dead? That would make sense, he had disappeared during a fire. She continued, “I want you to tell me everything – how you know about Oakheart and Bluestar and why in StarClan’s name you have the leader of TigerClan’s kit.” Fireheart sat back on his haunches; this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this all edited and such last night, woke up and went nope and completely redid it, oh well.  
Thanks for comments, kudos, and reading this!


	22. Chapter 22

Ravenpaw returned not long after the kittypet had gone back into his nest, he had caught two mice on his hunt. It took some convincing but they got Mistyfoot to eat half a mouse, the rest was given to Stormkit and Featherkit. Ravenpaw told Fireheart that he’d be keeping an eye on the kits’ condition overnight before disappearing under the Twoleg bush.

As she ate, Fireheart told the RiverClan she-cat everything that he could about her parentage and how he had gotten Tigerstar’s son. Now that he knew what the TigerClan leader thought happened to Bramblekit, it was a relief to know that he was not being searched for.

Even so, Fireheart felt guilty about this. Tigerstar thought his son was dead. Goldenflower thought her kit was dead, Tawnypaw thought her brother was dead. It was stressful and unnerving for Fireheart when he hadn’t known where Cloudpaw was when there was a possibility that the young tom was dead or lost forever. He had felt he had failed the tom and his mother more than he ever had before. Losing the kit by leaving him in the fire must have been hard for Goldenflower. He wished he could reassure her that her son was still alive and well.

After his explanation was done and the mouse bones were buried a silence fell between the two cats, Mistyfoot insisted on sitting vigil for her brother. Stonefur had been a noble and great warrior, it was a loss to all the Clans for the RiverClan tom to be killed. Fireheart sat with Mistyfoot through her vigil.

As the sun rose, movement came from the bushes. Ravenpaw came out, followed by Brightpaw. Fireheart raised from the crouch he had been all night; his muscles were groaning in protest as he rose, stretching. The wounds he had gotten from his fight with Sandstorm the day prior stung from his movement. Mistyfoot looked over to the two cats as they approached, she followed the ginger tom’s lead, slowly rising to her feet. Fireheart touched muzzles with Ravenpaw as he came up, “How are they?”

“I’m no medicine cat but they seem better now, Brightpaw thinks so too. Stormkit has more energy this morning, they’ll be out soon. I was going to see if I could find something for them to eat. Do you want to come?”

Fireheart expressed his agreement as Mistyfoot padded next to him, she was still limping as she meowed, “I’ll come too.”

“I’m not a medicine cat either but I think you should rest,” Brightpaw lowered her head to the RiverClan cat as she meowed. “I learned a bit in my time in the medicine den; I know the basics and staying out here in the cold couldn’t have been good. You should rest, at least until we get going. It’s warmer under the bush, I can have a look at your foot.” The apprentice offered. Mistyfoot’s ears went back but she muttered her agreement.

Brightpaw turned to the two toms, “could you keep a lookout for dock leaves or coltsfoot? I don’t know if they’ll have any around here but they might. It’ll help her paw. Yarrow or marigold would also work, I believe? Marigold’s good for the scratches the kits have, as well as you too. Do you know what those look like?” Fireheart was surprised by the apprentice’s knowledge, she seemed to know what she was talking about. A lot better than Fireheart could have guessed, he knew a few of these.

“Yes, we can keep an eye out for those,” Ravenpaw confirmed. Brightpaw led the hobbling RiverClan cat towards the bush. As soon as they disappeared into it, Ravenpaw and Fireheart set out.

By the time they returned the sun was starting to warm up the earth. They had found a Twoleg garden where there was seed left out seemingly used to feed the birds. How strange that the Twolegs would want to feed them, but it benefitted the cats as they came back with a few birds. They had also found some marigold that had not been killed by the cold yet in one garden. By the time they returned, all the Clan cats were out, Graystripe nodded in greeting to the two cats from where he sat with his kits.

Ravenpaw broke off from Fireheart, heading where Mistyfoot lay in the sun, talking to Brightpaw. He had a bird and the marigold, Brightpaw nodded to the loner as he set them down. There was something off about the apprentice’s demeanor, she looked tense. Fireheart set the two birds he had down, signaling Stormkit and Featherkit to come over. Their eyes seemed brighter today than they had yesterday. Graystripe followed his kits over to the birds that Fireheart had set down, “good catch.”

Fireheart scanned the garden; he couldn’t see the black kittypet. Had he come out yet? He asked his friend, “Where’s Calvin?”

“He’s gone to get that other kittypet, then we can head out. He won’t be long.” Graystripe twitched his tail anxiously, he looked ready to head out now.

Fireheart heard an alarmed gasp, he turned to see that Calvin had arrived back with Alfred. The black and white kittypet was staring at something. Fireheart followed his gaze to see that it was Brightpaw, the young she-cat’s ears flattened as she turned her face away from the kittypet’s stare. Ravenpaw put his tail comfortingly over the apprentice’s back.

That would explain the apprentice’s demeanor, the other kittypet must have reacted to her the same way. Alfred stared at her a moment longer before he shook his head and walked towards her, mewing, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it, I was just caught off guard. My name’s Alfred. I’m so sorry.”

Fireheart padded over to the group of cats, Brightpaw looked up at the black and white tom before she muttered, “It’s okay. I’m used to it.”

Fireheart pressed his side comfortingly against her own. She flinched before relaxing against the toms’ touch. There had been some surprised from his own face when he had spoken the kittypets last, but not as severe as it seemed there was for the young she-cat’s own. He looked to the two kittypets in front of him, he mewed a greeting to them both, “I thank you both for helping us. I think it’s best we get going as quickly as possible.”

The two kittypets agreed. The Clan cats got ready to go, the ex-prisoners finished up their meals and got their wounds tended to. Fireheart and Ravenpaw did as well, after some convincing from Brightpaw. Once everyone was ready, they headed out of the garden. It was a different direction than the one Calvin and Toast had taken Fireheart and Bramblekit on last time. The black tom seemed less nervous this time around than he had last time, and Alfred still seemed to be a bit frazzled over his reaction to Brightpaw. For the most part, the walk to the edge of Twolegplace was quiet.

\------------------------------------------

“Where have you _been_?” Barely exclaimed as he raced towards the group of cats. He had been standing outside the barn when he spotted the group of cats. It was past Sunhigh when they got to the farm. The black and white loner stared at the cats they had just gotten from TigerClan, eyes wide, “what happened?”

Ravenpaw padded up to the black and white loner, pressing against him, “I’ll explain once they’re settled. I’m so sorry.” Barley responded softly back to the black tom, too quiet for Fireheart to hear.

Fireheart glanced at his friend, “we can take care of everything. Go ahead and talk.” He lowered his head to Barley, “I apologize that we weren’t here sooner. This wasn’t my intention.”

“I know they weren’t.” The black and white loner sighed, “I can see that something happened while you were gone. At least you all came back safe.” He turned back to the black tom. The two loners stayed outside the barn as the other cats headed in.

When they were in the barn, they were greeted by Cloudpaw and Bramblekit. Cloudpaw looked just as shocked as Barley had. His eyes landed on Brightpaw. Blue eyes wide, he rushed over to his former denmate, “Brightpaw!” The white tom pressed himself against the she-cat, she looked surprised for a moment before returning the gesture to Cloudpaw, purring as she did so.

Bramblekit was wide-eyed as he stared at new arrivals. Fireheart led Mistyfoot towards the hay piles, passing Bramblekit on the way. He paused a moment, ordering “Go catch some prey, please. Get Cloudpaw to help you.” The tabby nodded before heading towards where Cloudpaw and Brightpaw were whispering to one another.

The white tom looked unwilling to leave Brightpaw’s side but moved away once she mewed a few words to him. She stared after them as the two young toms set off on their hunt, disappearing further into the barn. Mistyfoot and the two half-Clan kits were settled in the hay, the older she-cat let out a groan as she laid down, “I didn’t think we’d ever stop.”

Fireheart was reminded of his walk over here; it had been tough. He could hardly believe he even made it to the barn as it was. Cloudpaw and Bramblekit returned quickly with several mice, Cloudpaw came over to give one to Mistyfoot. There was fury in his blue gaze as he looked to Fireheart. Cloudpaw snarled, “she should be a _warrior. _How dare he deny her that! She can fight, she can learn!”

“She will,” Fireheart promised the apprentice. Cloudpaw's eyes narrowed as he let out a snort of disbelief.

“How will you do that? She deserves her warrior name. I’ll work with Brightpaw myself; I know how to help her! It’ll be the same as with you, but I can’t give her her warrior name. None of us can.”

_They should both be warriors_. Fireheart watched his kin move back over to Brightpaw, setting a mouse down in front of the ginger and white she-cat. Fireheart had figured that he would be assisting in Brightpaw’s training, he probably still would help out since he had the experience that Cloudpaw did not have. In terms of her warrior name, there had to be some way they both could get their names.

Brightpaw was looking at something not far from where Fireheart stood, she looked shocked, surprised by whatever it was she was looking at. Fireheart followed her gaze to see that she was looking at Bramblekit. The young tom was a few tail lengths away from Fireheart, in front of Stormkit and Featherkit. The young RiverClan cats had looks of fear on their faces as they stared at the tabby tom, a contrast to the surprise that the apprentice had. Graystripe was with the three kits, talking to them quietly.

Bramblekit’s ears were flattened and his tail twitched nervously. He looked upset. Fireheart hadn’t told Graystripe’s kits and Brightpaw about Bramblekit and it seemed no one else had mentioned him to them. What had he heard?

“What’s going on with him?” Mistyfoot had stopped eating her mouse and was watching the kits as well.

“I don’t think anyone warned the others that he was here,” Fireheart paused, his voice lowered. “And he doesn’t know about Tigerstar.”

“Why doesn’t he know?”

“What am I supposed to tell a kit?” Fireheart murmured. They hadn’t gotten the chance to explain this all to the young tom, he wasn’t exactly sure how he would go about explaining it. Graystripe said something directed to Bramblekit, the kit huffed before turning away from the three. Graystripe called after him, but the tabby ignored him. His tail was drooping as he walked away, disappearing behind a few bales of hay. _Oh, StarClan. _Fireheart glanced at Mistyfoot, “you should rest. I’m going to go deal with this.”

Mistyfoot nodded, going back to her prey as Fireheart walked over to where Graystripe was, “What happened?”

Graystripe blinked at his friend before he explained, “I was reintroducing them to each other. Featherkit and Stormkit were just surprised by him. Featherkit said he looked like Tigerstar, Bramblekit said he’s his father. They didn’t respond well to finding that out, I tried talking to Bramblekit about this but he got upset.” Stormkit looked up to Fireheart and Graystripe.

“We didn’t mean to bother him.” The young tom looked apologetic, he looked to where Bramblekit had gone as Featherkit mewed her agreement. She came over to stand next to her brother.

“I’m sure you didn’t,” Fireheart assured the kits, “he’ll be fine.” The two littermates exchanged doubtful glances at the orange tom’s answer. Fireheart turned away from the three cats and padded over to where Bramblekit had gone.

When he found the young tabby, he was laying behind a bale of hay. His head was on the ground, ears flattened. The end of his tail twitched as he stared ahead. Fireheart padded over to him, crouching next to the young cat, “Hey kit.”

Bramblekit didn’t respond to Fireheart’s words. After a few heartbeats of silence, he nudged the younger tom’s shoulder. He mewed softly, “you’re not going to solve anything by ignoring me. What’s wrong?”

Still no answer. Fireheart twitched his tail anxiously, this had affected Bramblekit more than he thought it would. After a few heartbeats more of silence, an idea came to Fireheart. He pressed his nose against the side of the other cat, forcing his muzzle under him. Bramblekit let out a surprised squeak at Fireheart’s action and turned to look at the older cat, “What are you _doing_?”

“Getting you to talk to me,” Fireheart pulled his head away from Bramblekit and gazed at the young tom, “what’s got you upset?”

The young cat huffed, responding, “I wanted to talk to Stormkit and Featherkit but they’re scared of me. It got worse when I said that Tigerstar is my father. Why does every cat respond badly to that? It’s not like he’s done anything bad.” Fireheart couldn’t stop himself from flinching at the kit’s words. Bramblekit sprang to his paws, staring wildly at the older tom, “you’re doing it again! What did he do? What did I do? They look the same way you did when we first got here, were they like you? Is that why they were giving me the same face that you do?”

Fireheart was confused, what could Bramblekit be talking about? “What face?”

“Ravenpaw calls it freezing! When you just… stop. You give me the same look that Stormkit and Featherkit gave me. They didn't freeze but it's the same face. You look scared. Are you scared of me? Is that why you flinched? Are _they_ scared of me?” Bramblekit dropped back to the barn floor, rested his head on the ground again, he closed his eyes. “I don’t want anyone scared of me. What did I do? I’m sorry for whatever I did that makes you scared.”

Fireheart stared in shock at Bramblekit. The kit thought he was afraid of him? Why had no one told him? Why was Ravenpaw talking about these moments with the kit? He learned they were aware of it back in TigerClan but not so much that Bramblekit knew what Ravenpaw had to say about it. They could have brought it up to him, why hadn’t they? Is this what they were talking about behind his back? Fireheart shook his head before licking the top of Bramblekit’s head soothingly, “you have no reason to apologize, you’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Then why are you guys looking at me like that?” Fireheart blinked sympathetically at the young tom. Words were stuck in his throat; he couldn’t bring himself to tell Bramblekit this. He was still a _kit_. He can’t tell a kit this. What Cloudpaw said to Fireheart earlier came back to him, Brightpaw should be a warrior. Cloudpaw should be one, too. Stormkit, Featherkit, and Bramblekit should all be apprentices by now. He could explain this to Bramblekit if he wasn’t Bramble_kit_. Fireheart rose to his paws.

“Come with me.” Bramblekit stared at Fireheart a moment, he blinked.

“What?”

“Come with me.” Bramblekit rose to his paws slowly, following Fireheart out from behind the hay bales. Ravenpaw and Barely had joined the others in the barn at this point and looked up as Fireheart and Bramblekit walked out from behind the bales. Fireheart surveyed the different piles of straw before padding up to a taller one, he turned to look where Stormkit and Featherkit were with Graystripe and Mistyfoot. He signaled for the young cats to come over.

Mistyfoot and Graystripe exchanged puzzled looks before following the kits over to Fireheart. The gray tom asked, “What’s going on?”

“They’re old enough to be apprentices. They should be apprenticed.” The three young cats exchanged surprised looks as Fireheart turned away from the hay pile. At this point, the rest of the cats had started to gather around.

“Are you allowed to do this?” Mistyfoot asked. Fireheart shrugged.

“Why not?”

“You’re not a leader.” Cloudpaw pointed out. He had a point. Fireheart had never heard of cats that were not leaders performing naming ceremonies but he also hadn’t heard of anything against it. At least, he knew there was nothing in the warrior code against this.

“There’s no leader here to do it and it needs to be done.” Fireheart looked at the young cats, remembering with sorrow the words he had heard Bluestar say before. Oh, how he missed her, “Stormkit, Featherkit, and Bramblekityou have surpassed the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed.” He looked to Stormkit first. “From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Graystripe.” Stormpaw’s eyes widen as his father approached him, touching their noses together gently.

Fireheart continued, “Featherkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be Mistyfoot.” Mistyfoot stepped forward this time, repeating the same action with Featherpaw. She still wasn’t using her cracked paw, Fireheart noted. Neither Featherpaw nor Stormpaw would be able to start their training quite yet, considering their conditions but at least it could be set up with mentors for when the time came.

Fireheart looked to the last kit, Bramblekit. He looked nervous. Fireheart took a step toward him, “Bramblekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. I will be your mentor.” He pressed his nose against the other cats’ own. The apprentices’ eyes glowed.

“Stormpaw! Featherpaw! Bramblepaw!” the cats present called out the three apprentices' new names as the three young cats looked at each other excitedly. They were not a Clan nor were they in a Clan but at least the apprentices would have a Clan welcoming.

As the cheering died out, Fireheart signaled with a flick of his ear for Brightpaw and Cloudpaw to come over. He wasn’t done yet. The two cats looked to each other before padding forward. The three new apprentices and mentors moved to the side as the two older apprentices moved in front of Fireheart. He turned and jumped up onto the hay pile, raising his muzzle to the sky.

There were no stars, nor any blue sky above them. Instead, it was the barn’s brown ceiling, they probably should have done this outside but Fireheart knew that their ancestors had to be watching through that roof. He began, “I, Fireheart,” He paused a moment, “warrior of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.” Fireheart looked down to the two young cats in front of him, “Cloudpaw and Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” What Clan were they part of? Were they still ThunderClan? Would they be able to fight to protect the Clan that they had once called home but was now no more?

“I do!” both voices rang out in the quiet barn.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudtail. StarClan honors your independence and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior.” Fireheart leaped down from his perch as he spoke, resting his muzzle on his kin’s head. Cloudtail licked his former mentors’ shoulder.

Next was Brightpaw, Fireheart turned to face the young she-cat, Swiftpaw came to his mind. Grief panged in Fireheart’s heart, he should have gotten his warrior name, too. Fireheart should not have been giving the cat - any of them - their names, “by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brightheart. StarClan honors your bravery and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior.” Fireheart moved to her next, resting his muzzle on her head as she licked his shoulder.

“Brightheart! Cloudtail! Brightheart! Cloudtail!”

As the cheering died down, Brightheart blinked her blue eye at Fireheart, “I can’t believe you did that. Thank you.” Fireheart blinked back at the young warrior. They had all deserved their ceremonies, even if there was no leader to give it. StarClan had to understand the circumstances.

“Do we have to sit a vigil?” Cloudtail asked, “I mean it’s not-”

“Yes, you can sit at the barn entrance.” Fireheart interrupted him. Cloudtail let out a small grumble and muttered something Fireheart couldn’t make out. He ignored his former apprentice’s response, turning to his attention to the other cats that had just gotten their naming ceremonies.

The three new apprentices were talking to one another. Bramblepaw had seemingly forgotten about what happened earlier, the ceremony that had just occurred taking over his focus. Fireheart thanked StarClan for whatever it was that gave young cats the ability to move on so quickly. The young tom was telling Stormpaw and Featherpaw about some of the fighting moves Cloudtail had already shown him in the past few moons. He got into a crouch, swiping with one paw as he explained.

Fireheart watched the three young cats for a moment, knowing their luck he would be giving the apprentices their warrior names as well. Fireheart looked to Bramblepaw; his amber eyes were glowing as Featherpaw mewed in response to him. Fireheart’s pelt twitched uneasily. He felt a chill run down his spine as he watched the young tom. _Brambleclaw_.

Fireheart was distracted from his thoughts as Graystripe walked over, shoving his head against his friends’ shoulder, “when are you going?”

“Going?” Fireheart echoed, giving his friend a puzzled look.

“To the Moonstone, to get your nine lives.” Graystripe took a step back from the other cat and lowered his head to Fireheart solemnly, “Firestar, mighty leader of ThunderClan.”

Fireheart’s whiskers twitched in amusement. _As if!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, writing the storyboard and considering whether or not in canon if Fireheart doing the ceremonies would be allowed: Tigerheart?? Tigerheart did it???  
Thanks for Kudos, comments, and reading!


	23. Chapter 23

A quarter moon had passed, the newcomers had settled in well enough. Mistyfoot took a few days longer than the apprentices to recover physically from the ordeal, but now she was doing better. They all were, their ribs were disappearing into their pelts again and they had been strong enough to leave the barn. Graystripe and Fireheart had taken Mistyfoot and the apprentices on a tour around the farm.

It reminded Fireheart of his first days here, they all had very similar reactions to the strange animals that he had. Bramblepaw had some knowledge of the farm from what he heard from the other cats. When he could, the young tabby would tell them about whatever thing it was that was being shown at that particular moment.

What Fireheart hadn’t seen during the ceremonies was Featherpaw and Stormpaw apologizing to Bramblepaw about their reaction. Bramblepaw had forgiven them easily enough and in the days since their arrival, the apprentices had gotten along well. Thankfully, the topic of Tigerstar had yet to come up again.

This was the first time Bramblepaw had interacted with cats his own age since the fire, Cloudtail had been the closest to Bramblepaw but he had been an apprentice since before the cat was born. Some of the interactions between Bramblepaw and the other two apprentices were strange but they were getting along well enough and becoming friends.

Bramblepaw had ended up moving to sleep closer to the other apprentices. He had continued to sleep with Fireheart up until that change, it was strange to the orange warrior not having another body pressed against him as he slept after so many moons of it but it was a good thing. Bramblepaw had grown and now he wanted to be with his new friends.

It wasn’t all going smoothly, however, all three of the half-Clan cats were sick upon arrival, the worse of which was Stormpaw. His illness lasted a few days longer than Mistyfoot and Featherpaw’s, but thanks to Brightheart’s newfound knowledge of herbs it had managed to clear up.

Featherpaw had had a nightmare a few days after their return. She had woken them all up in the night, Stormpaw had moved quickly to her. Mistyfoot and Graystripe as well. It was difficult to watch; Fireheart could only imagine what exactly the young she-cat was dreaming of. It still sickened him to think of what the apprentices must have been forced through.

They had not spoken much of what had happened during their time imprisoned, just as Fireheart hadn’t wanted to talk about it. He imagined that they must have had been treated similarly to him. He would have done anything to prevent these cats from going through what they had gone through.

Brightheart had become more comfortable as the days went by. She mostly stuck with Cloudtail; Fireheart couldn’t remember them being particularly close when he had known them as apprentices but things changed. He hadn’t known the status of his kin for the moon the two cats were in camp together during Fireheart’s imprisonment. Brightheart and Cloudtail had been denmates, they had a relationship. He hadn’t realized how deep this relationship seemed to go.

Cloudtail fulfilled his promise and he and Brightheart were out most days, doing one thing or another. Fireheart had gone with them a few times to see how Brightheart was adjusting. She was improving well and became more and more confident in herself with each passing day.

She and Cloudtail were out in the stretch of woods near Twolegplace along with Graystripe, Fireheart, Mistyfoot, and their apprentices. The two young warriors had just broken apart from their own sparring session when Brightheart had gone over to Fireheart. He was watching as Featherpaw and Bramblepaw practiced their moves on each other when Brightheart asked him, “are you going to meet with her?”

Cloudtail shot them both a curious look at that question. Brightheart was talking about was Sandstorm. Fireheart had been thinking about that subject since their fight. Her confession was on his mind a lot as well as the meeting. If he were to meet with Sandstorm, it would be tonight.

The TigerClan she-cat had told him that she would be talking to some RiverClan cats about Oakheart’s death. She had also let him leave ThunderClan territory with Brightheart. She could have held Fireheart there until a patrol came along or prevented Brightheart from leaving with him. She could have killed him, but she let them go. He doubted that Sandstorm still loved him, as she claimed to have once. Maybe she was still fond of him? Fireheart wasn’t sure. There had to be some sort of feelings, she could have killed him right there and it would have been done with.

Fireheart liked her, she had been a good friend to him when he was a warrior of ThunderClan and was nicer to him than others had been during his imprisonment there. He could see himself growing fonder of her, but he doubted that she felt the same way now. Even if she did talk to some RiverClan cats about Oakheart, would she believe Fireheart about Bluestar’s death?

What happened if Sandstorm did believe him? Would she leave? Should he ask her to leave? Having a spy in Tigerstar’s camp could be useful but it would be risky. Sandstorm would be putting herself into danger if she agreed to this idea. If she was caught, Tigerstar would not be kind to a spy. It would be safer if she left.

Of course, that was all assuming that Sandstorm believed him and would be willing to risk herself as a spy. Fireheart glanced at Brightheart, “Yes, I will.”

“Meet with who?” Cloudtail asked. Fireheart looked over to Mistyfoot and Graystripe, they were on the other side of the apprentices, Graystripe was correcting a swipe that Stormpaw was practicing off to the side. Fireheart looked to the other two apprentices; they had broken apart temporarily. Bramblepaw was crouching, ready to spring at the silver she-cat. He had his haunches too far up in the air as he leaped at Featherpaw. Fireheart needed to correct that.

Fireheart glanced at Brightheart and Cloudtail, meowing quietly. “Please don’t tell anyone else, I’ll be right back.” Fireheart padded towards the two apprentices; he could hear Brightheart start to softly explain to Cloudtail the situation. Would Cloudtail hold his tongue once he heard? No other cat besides for Brightheart and Fireheart knew of this and he’d rather keep it between them.

If the others found out, they would try to stop him or try to come with him. Fireheart couldn’t have either, he wanted to talk to Sandstorm. She could be valuable and if he could turn her onto his side, then Fireheart had a chance with other cats. He was aware of the dangers; it could be a trap and he could be ambushed. It would be easier to get away if it was just him. If one of the others came along, Sandstorm could feel threatened, too. It was better if they did not find out about it, not quite yet.

“That was a good crouch but you’re not low enough,” Fireheart mewed as Bramblepaw let Featherpaw up, Mistyfoot had come over as well. Fireheart signaled with his tail for the tabby apprentice to follow him away from the two RiverClan cats. He ordered, “show me the crouch again.”

Bramblepaw nodded before he dropped into the crouch, he was slightly lower than he had been previously but not as low as he needed to be. Fireheart readjusted the apprentice into the correct position, “how does that feel?”

“Good.”

Fireheart mewed his approval, he eyed the young tom a moment. Bramblepaw was bigger than the other apprentices, it was a combination of Featherpaw and Stormpaw’s lack of food over the last moon and that Bramblepaw was just big. Perhaps it was the abundance of prey they had at the barn, none of which the Clan territories could ever amount to, or that he had inherited his fathers’ size but he was bigger than the average cat at his age. He had been able to take both Stormpaw and Featherpaw down rather easily in their practice.

"Remember that this is practice, you don't need to use your full strength right now," Fireheart meowed. Bramblepaw looked at him, a thoughtful look on his face, before he nodded rising to his paws. Fireheart regarded his apprentice a few heartbeats longer before looking over to Mistyfoot and her apprentice. He said, “why don’t they do one more round then one of them can switch out with Stormpaw.” Fireheart looked to Graystripe, “if you think he is ready for this.”

“Of course, he is.” Graystripe and Stormpaw had come over, joining the others.

“Sounds good to me.” Mistyfoot turned to the two apprentices as Bramblepaw padded up, “how about this? Whoever wins gets to have a break.” Both apprentices expressed their agreements with this idea. Mistyfoot looked to Featherpaw, “remember what I told you.”

Once They were in position, Fireheart flicked his ear, “you may begin.”

Bramblepaw went straight into pouncing on to his opponent, as he had done before. This time, however, the silver she-cat moved to the side and out of Bramblepaw’s path. He landed with a thump, turning as quick as he could towards Featherpaw.

As the tabby ran at Featherpaw, she, again, moved to the side. Featherpaw was smaller than Bramblepaw, that much was true, but that could be an advantage. She was quicker than him and moved more fluidly. This time she went around the back of him. She was too quick for Bramblepaw, he stumbled, rolling over into his side as he tried to speed up. Featherpaw made her attack, leaping on the other apprentice, the two apprentices tumbled across the ground. They swiped at each other with sheathed paws as they scuffled before she had him pinned beneath her.

Featherpaw’s eyes shown as she let the other apprentice up, he shook the dust off of his pelt, licking it a few times. Mistyfoot padded up to the two apprentices, “See? I told you that would work. What you did could easily be used in battle, good job.”

The young she-cat beamed under her mentors' praise, she looked to Bramblepaw, “are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, of course not.” He blinked at her, rising to his paws. He looked ready for another round. As Featherpaw and Mistyfoot moved off to the side, Stormpaw took his place in front of Bramblepaw. There was a determined look in his yellow eyes as he looked at the other tom. Fireheart made his way back over to where Brightheart and Cloudtail were before he gave the signal for the sparring to begin.

As the two apprentices sprang at one another, Fireheart looked to the two young warriors. Cloudtail was giving him a bewildered look, “you’re mad.”

Fireheart shook his head, he wasn’t mad. This was an opportunity that they had – that _he_ had – he couldn’t let it get away. Cloudtail continued, “you’re going to get captured – or worse!”

Fireheart glanced over to the other cats, they made no indication that they had heard Cloudtail talking. He lowered his voice, “Please be quieter. I don’t want the others knowing about this. I was hoping to do it without anyone knowing.”

“Why don’t you want any cat knowing? You’re going to go back to _TigerClan territory_, to meet with a cat that could be planning to kill you. She could have told Tigerstar and this is an ambush. Do you have bees in your brain? You were just gonna disappear?” Cloudtail looked exasperated but he kept his voice down.

“No, Brightheart was there during the conversation. She knew it was tonight. You also now know the meeting is tonight,” no cat knew anything about the fight with Sandstorm except for Brightheart and now Cloudtail. He hadn't mentioned it. He took a deep breath, “if I don’t return, you know where I am.” The thought was terrifying, but he was going to be walking right back on to Tigerstar’s territory. He had to be prepared for the worse to happen.

What would happen if he was caught? If Sandstorm betrayed him to TigerClan? After they had taken the half-Clan cats and Brightheart? He could be killed or the TigerClan leader could make a show out of him again. Mudclaw’s words came back to him. Tigerstar had wanted Fireheart back, enough that WindClan was told of it. That some of the WindClan cats had considered offering him to Tigerstar for peace. Fireheart mewed softly, “if I’m still away past sunhigh, I’m gone. Whatever you do, do not go after me. Tell them that I said that.”

Both cats’ eyes widened at Fireheart’s words.

“Fireheart -” The look he gave Brightheart cut her off, she looked to Cloudtail. The white tom remained silent a moment before he sighed.

“And when some cat notices you’re gone?” Cloudtail asked, “What do you want us to tell them then?”

“Tell them I’m visiting your mother.” Fireheart had considered this before; they hadn’t seen Princess the last time they went through Twolegplace. It had been moons since either Fireheart or Cloudtail had seen her, she had to be worried about her son. He had planned to talk to Brightheart about this cover-up story before leaving for the night. If he was able to, he would be visiting her so it wasn’t a lie, he was simply seeing Sandstorm along the way.

“In the middle of the night?” Cloudtail scoffed.

“It’s safer to cross Clan territory when they’re more likely to be asleep. It’s faster to cut through the territory rather than go around.” Fireheart replied, the last certainly was true. He’d gone around Clan territory twice now and the trip would be a lot quicker if he cut through the forest. Cloudtail’s ears went back at his words.

“If we tell them this, they’re going to wonder why you didn’t tell them yourself,” Brightheart mewed. Fireheart paused for a few heartbeats, considering what the ginger and white she-cat had said.

“Tell them the truth; because they’d try and stop me.” Fireheart eyed Cloudtail a moment, “I will be trying to visit Princess afterward. Do you have anything specific you want me to tell her?”

Cloudtail didn’t respond for a heartbeat, he looked surprised. He must have assumed that Fireheart was just using it as a front, which he was to a point but he also wanted to make sure his sister was doing well.

“Tell her not to go into the forest and that we’re safe. She has no reason to worry about me.” Fireheart nodded; he could tell her that.


	24. Chapter 24

The moon showed bright overhead as Fireheart moved through the tall grass towards Fourtrees. It was nearly full; it would be another few days before the gathering would be held – if there was one anymore. Fireheart wasn’t sure, there were still two Clans left, so there must have been one. The consideration that there would not be a gathering was strange to him. It was stranger still not knowing what was going on in the Clans. He was a stranger to them now. He had no knowledge of the happenings outside of what he had heard from other cats, so little there was of that. He had lost his ThunderClan scent moons ago, replaced by the scent of the farm. To the Clanmates he had once shared his den with, once hunted with, he was seen as nothing more than a rogue.

A murderous traitor of a rogue at that. Being on any of the Clans territories was a risk by itself, not to mention that he was meeting with a Clan cat. Fireheart was on high alert for any sign of patrols as he moved quickly through the moor. He hadn’t made it to Fourtrees yet but he could see their dark shape of the giant oaks in front of him as he moved. He was in WindClan territory, he could easily stumble across a patrol or a lone cat out on a nighttime hunt any moment now. He wouldn’t be surprised if Tallstar had ordered more patrols, especially along the TigerClan border.

On his way to WindClan territory, Fireheart had found some wild garlic near the border and rolled in it to disguise his scent. It had been unpleasant; the smell was foul but it would keep any cat from picking up his scent. It unfortunately also did a good job of concealing other smells. It was difficult to smell anything over its sharp scent, what he did smell was faint. He doubted he’d be able to pick up a patrol if need be.

Fireheart had slipped out of the barn after every cat had settled down for the night. Brightheart and Cloudtail thankfully hadn’t told the other cats about Fireheart’s plans, but they did not seem pleased about it. Cloudtail kept eyeing Fireheart throughout the rest of the day but he had not said anything. Fireheart was relieved that the young warriors had held their tongues about this. He didn’t know what he would have done had Graystripe or Ravenpaw found out about his plans.

He padded into the hollow that made up Fourtrees cautiously, raising his nose to the air as he tried to pick up any cats’ scent. What he could smell over the scent of garlic was faint. If he had to guess, no cat had been here since at least sunset. He couldn’t pick up Sandstorm’s scent as he slowly approached the Great Rock. The moon was high in the sky, but it wasn’t quite Moonhigh. That was when Sandstorm had wanted to meet, she must have not been able to make it out of camp yet.

Fireheart settled near the base of the Great Rock, he looked around the clearing, it was strange to see it so empty at night. He was used to seeing it full of cats from all four Clans, gossiping before their leaders would announce whatever news they had to tell that moon.

He remembered his first gathering well, WindClan had been chased out by Brokenstar not long before it. The first gathering of any apprentice in the Clans was a memorable one, but his own was memorable for more reasons than usual. He was fresh from his life as a kittypet and barely understood what a gathering was back then. It was strange how so much could change in a few seasons. He had gone from a kittypet to a warrior of ThunderClan, to an outcast so quickly.

Fireheart gazed towards the forest; the trees that had made up what once was ThunderClan territory. His home. How he yearned to enter those woods again. To make his way to camp and curl up in his nest in the warriors’ den. Perhaps when he opened his eyes next, he’d wake from this reality, this nightmare. Bluestar and so many others would still be alive and he could go back to his life as a ThunderClan warrior. That would be good.

His ears pricked as he heard the sound of rustling leaves, Fireheart rose to his paws turning to see where the noise had come from. It was coming from the direction of RiverClan territory. Fear filled him, had a cat decided to take a walk down here? Or was his worries correct and this had been a trap. Why was the sound coming from RiverClan? He tensed as he heard a hiss.

“What is that _smell_?” Sandstorm’s voice came from the same direction a moment before she appeared in Fireheart’s view. Her lip was curled in disgust as she padded up to the orange tom. She stopped in her tracks a fox length away from him. Her pelt was twitching uneasily, she looked as edgy as Fireheart felt. She meowed, “are you alone?”

"Are you?" Fireheart asked, searching the bushes the she-cat had just come from for any sign of a patrol or other cats. He took in the scent around them, all he could smell was Sandstorm but he couldn’t be too certain.

Sandstorm’s fur bristled, her tail lashed side to side as she replied, “Yes if there were other cats you would have seen them by now.” Her response made him relax a bit, “now answer me – and why in StarClan’s name do you smell like _that_?” At least he wasn’t the only one bothered by the odor.

“I’m alone.” He confirmed, “it’s garlic, I had to cover my scent.”

“You could have chosen a better smell.” She was growling at him; Fireheart’s ears went back as he took a step away from her.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” There was no need for her to be so aggressive towards him, Sandstorm had told Fireheart to meet her there, not the other way around. She had come of her own free will and he was the one cornered against the Great Rock! They needed to get to the matter; he meowed “Did you talk to any RiverClan cats?”

“I did. How’s Brightpaw?” She didn’t move a muscle as she glowered towards him, he recognized distrust in her eyes. So, this was how it was going to be, Fireheart slowly sat down. Despite how she was acting, Fireheart doubted she would actually attack him. With no danger of any other TigerClan cats, talking to Sandstorm was all he need worry about.

“She’s fine. Her name is Brightheart now.” Learning this seemed to break through Sandstorm’s demeanor, the muscles in her shoulders relaxed a moment as a puzzled look came across her face.

“Brightheart,” She echoed, “Who named her that? Are you living with WindClan?” The TigerClan warrior looked him over for a few heartbeats, "you look well fed for a WindClan cat."

He shook his head. Any sort of meat on him would make him bigger than he was during his last few moons in ThunderClan. He had been able to actually eat and the barn had plenty of prey is all. Fireheart explained, “I named her; she couldn’t continue being a ‘paw. Stormpaw and Featherpaw are apprentices now. Mistyfoot is Featherpaw’s mentor. They’re all doing well.”

Sandstorm's eyes narrowed, she approached him slowly. She wasn’t look at him straight on, rather her eyes were averted to the side. The same way she had looked at him while he was a prisoner. The way she looked at him since Bluestar’s death. Fireheart felt a sharp pang in his heart, Sandstorm either did not want to look at him in the eyes or couldn’t.

Fireheart tensed, holding his breath as she stopped a few pawsteps away from him. She looked ready to strike out the moment she felt it was needed, was he wrong? Would she be willing to attack him? She growled, “Who went and made you leader?”

“No one. It needed to be done, Brightheart deserved to be a warrior. She earned it; the kits couldn’t stay kits. They both needed to be done. We had no leader, so I did it.” He blinked at her, they needed to stay on topic. Brightheart was fine, “what did the RiverClan cats tell you.”

Sandstorm slowly sat down, her tail twitching. She still seemed tense but at least she was willing to let her guard down a bit. A few heartbeats passed before she meowed, “they told me that a rockslide killed Oakheart.” She knew the truth, she had to believe him now. The ginger she-cat continued, “that means nothing. He could have killed Redtail before.”

“Did they say he killed Redtail?”

Sandstorm’s fur bristled again as her claws unsheathed, digging into the soil beneath her. She hissed, “it doesn’t matter. That battle doesn’t matter, it proves nothing. So what if Tigerstar did not kill Oakheart?”

“Who killed Redtail?” She was avoiding the question; Sandstorm was beginning to look uncomfortable under his gaze. He repeated his question, “do you know who killed Redtail?”

A tense silence formed between them before Sandstorm murmured, “I don’t know. They said it wasn’t Oakheart but…” Sandstorm fell silent. So, she had asked that question specifically? That was good. Sandstorm’s glare became more penetrating, “this proves nothing. It doesn’t change that you murdered Bluestar.”

Fireheart’s pelt bristled, it did not need to be this hard, “it matters! Tigerstar lied about Oakheart and Redtail. He lied about Bluestar. The rogues I supposedly used to attack ThunderClan are part of TigerClan now! He lied about them!” He stared desperately at her, “I don’t understand how _that_ can go without question. How can any cat not see an issue in those cats being there? Do you truly believe that Cinderpelt would give Brightheart to the cat that killed Bluestar?”

That was the wrong thing to say. The pale ginger she-cat sprang to her paws, her ears flattened as her fur rose. Sandstorm lashed her tail, her lip curling back, she stuck her face into the other cats’. Fireheart flinched away, moving back instinctively. His haunches hit the Great Rock and he froze. There was nowhere else he could move; he was pinned to the Great Rock.

The TigerClan cat moved forward, sticking her muzzle back into his face. He could see the glint of her teeth in the pale moonlight as Sandstorm snarled, “don’t you dare speak her name!” The TigerClan she-cat spat in his face, “you already did enough damage without Cinderpelt.”

_Cinderpelt?_ Fireheart stared at Sandstorm, perplexed by her words. He had thought she was talking about Bluestar. What had happened to Cinderpelt? A feeling of dread overcame him as he asked, “What are you talking about? What happened to Cinderpelt?”

Sandstorm gave him a bewildered look for a moment, “you don’t know? You didn’t _realize_?” He shook his head slowly, she continued: “Fireheart, Cinderpelt worked with you to get Brightheart out. Tigerstar knows she’s gone. Did you think that Brightheart disappearing when the half-Clan cat did would go unnoticed? He knows she went with you.” Fireheart’s vision began to blur as he realized what the she-cat was saying, his heart pounded with fear. There was a heavy feeling in his chest. He should have brought Cinderpelt with them. He should have known better than to think she’d be alright. How could he be so stupid? What had Tigerstar done to the medicine cat?

Sandstorm growled, “she’s dead. Tigerstar killed her for helping you.”

He felt as though his heart had dropped out of his chest, Fireheart fell low into a crouch as he stared dumbfounded at the ground in front of him. He was having trouble breathing. His vision was getting worse. Tigerstar had killed her. Cinderpelt had helped him and Tigerstar _murdered_ her for it. Shame racked his brain, if only he had thought to bring the medicine cat along. He was such an idiot; how could he have left her to die?

Cinderpelt had put herself at risk talking to them, much less helping them. She knew the dangers she faced, she had to. Especially with Brightheart. Had she done this knowing that these were the consequences she would face? She was a medicine cat; how could he have a medicine cat killed? He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. His mind whirled, he couldn’t think properly. Fireheart took a few more deep breaths.

He forced himself to keep breathing deeply, blinking as he did so. Once his vision began to clear, Fireheart murmured, “I would not have let her get hurt, if I had realized. I thought she would have kept herself safe.” His voice cracked, “I-I thought she knew what she was doing. I wouldn’t have left her alone.”

“She knew what she was doing! She never denied it.” The TigerClan warrior heaved a sigh, “if what you said about Brightheart being in trouble is true, or Cinderpelt believed it to be true, she did it knowing there would be consequences.”

Fireheart looked up at Sandstorm, she had changed her demeanor completely. The warrior’s shoulders were sagged as she looked to her paws. He rasped, “what happened?”

“Are you deaf? I just told you what happened.”

“What did he do to her.” His voice was heavy, he needed to know what he had condemned the medicine cat to. His friend, his former apprentice, to. Sandstorm’s ears flattened; she breathed in deeply through her nose.

“Once they figured it out, Tigerstar called a meeting at the Bonehill.” Bonehill? A picture of that pile of bones they had seen flashed through Fireheart’s mind. Was that what Tigerstar was calling that thing? He had built it to be a place to hold meetings? Was that the purpose of that clearing they had seen? The thought unnerved Fireheart. Sandstorm continued, “he made sure that every cat that was able to be there, was there. He told them about the prisoners escape and that Brightpaw was gone.”

She paused; her voice was beginning to shake as she continued. “Then he brought Cinderpelt forward, he accused her of assisting you, she didn’t deny it. She said that what Tigerstar did to the half-Clan cats was wrong. That Tigerstar was going to get rid of Brightpaw and she couldn’t let him do that.”

“Tigerstar called her a traitor, said that she was no better than you.” She closed her eyes, “they tried to interrogate her, accused her of working with you for a while now. Cinderpelt said that she hadn’t been and that she had just happened to find you on Clan territory. Is that true?”

“Yes, we’d heard about TigerClan forming and Graystripe wanted to get his kits.” Fireheart confirmed, “We had no other contact with Cinderpelt.”

“Then he did that interrogation for nothing,” Sandstorm murmured. “When she didn’t tell him where you had gone, he had Darkstripe kill her.” Fireheart’s blood ran cold as she finished. They had _executed_ her. He should have taken her; he should have done something more to help her.

A tense silence fell between the two cats, Fireheart didn’t know what to say. Grief and guilt hung to him. He looked up to the sky a moment, he could see the stars sparkling through the branches of the Great Oaks which surrounded them. He felt as if his heart was torn into pieces. _Cinderpelt, I am so sorry._

Sandstorm shifted, he looked back to her. He was surprised to see that she was looking back at Fireheart in the eyes. For the first time in moons, they were making eye contact. She murmured, “after seeing that I…” she trailed off a moment before continuing, “I see your side. Between that and what the RiverClan cats said. How you reacted to Cinderpelt’s death. I think I believe you. I think Tigerstar killed Bluestar.”

It was like a weight that he had bore for many moons had finally been lifted off of Fireheart's shoulders, finally. Finally, some cat believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's a start.  
Thanks for reading, comments, and kudos!


	25. Chapter 25

“I want to help you,” Fireheart blinked in surprised at Sandstorm’s offer. She continued, “I’m part of TigerClan, I know what’s going on in the Clan. Other cats don’t like what’s going on – especially now that he killed a medicine cat. I think Leopardstar has started to realize what’s going on. I could spy for you.”

“No,” Fireheart shook his head, after what had happened with Cinderpelt he couldn’t put Sandstorm in danger as well. Cinderpelt hadn’t even been in contact with Fireheart before that day. If Tigerstar found out about Sandstorm, that she was actually working with Fireheart, there would be trouble. it would certainly be more dangerous than Cinderpelt had faced.

The she-cat's eyes narrowed, "Fireheart-"

"No," he repeated. “I can’t let you do that. You’re in enough danger as it is, just being here now. Going back would be even more dangerous. I can't let you end up like Cinderpelt.” The orange tom rose to his paws, “come with me. You’ll be safe, we can figure this out then.”

Sandstorm didn't respond for a heartbeat, taking a deep breath. She slowly shook her head as she responded, “I’m not leaving my Clanmates, you might have been able to but I can’t.”

Fireheart’s ears flattened at the she-cats’ words. He hadn’t chosen to leave, he was forced. How could she think that? What else could he have done? Waited for ThunderClan to return to camp? He could have died. What use would he have been dead? Was he supposed to follow the Clan to ShadowClan territory? Go back to Tigerstar with his tail between his legs to continue his wrongfully given conviction?

“You think I had a choice in this?” He lashed his tail in frustration, “Sandstorm, I would never have left ThunderClan willingly! I haven’t left ThunderClan! Had I left; I wouldn’t be here now. I could have gone anywhere but here. If I wanted to be, I’d be long gone. I want nothing more than to restore the forest to what it once was. I am loyal to ThunderClan until the end.” She stared at him a moment before murmuring her agreement.

“I suppose you had no choice. I’m still not leaving; I need to be here for my Clanmates.” She paused, “I can tell you what I know.” Fireheart considered her offer for a heartbeat, if Sandstorm was so willing, it would be good to know what she knew already. He wouldn’t ask her to spy, but if she already had some information, he could figure out how to use it. He agreed.

She explained, “like I said, not every cat is happy with what’s going on. Some of the senior warriors seem hesitant to follow his orders. No one has spoken out but it’s tense. Goldenflower isn’t too happy with him, things had been strained between them since Bramblekit’s death and now with Cinderpelt’s.” _Bramblepaw_. Should he tell Sandstorm about him? That Bramblepaw was alive and safe? No, that would just be another secret that she would have to hide, it wouldn’t benefit anyone.

Sandstorm continued, “I think it’s telling that his mate doesn’t agree. Cats from all Clans are unnerved by Cinderpelt’s death. No one has spoken against it, it’s not like anyone can speak their opinion on killing her. Tigerstar labeled her as a traitor.”

“If there’s so much doubt, why doesn’t anyone stand up to him? You said Leopardstar was beginning to realize the issues, she could lead the cats against Tigerstar.” That could be their solution, for the first time in moons Fireheart felt a glimmer of hope. If they could get Leopardstar to turn against him then they could get others.

“He’s too powerful. More cats support him than don’t. The ones against him are too scared to do anything. Not that it matters. He’s our leader, we’re supposed to listen to him. It’s in the warrior code.” Fireheart clawed at the ground beneath him in annoyance, like Tigerstar cared about the warrior code! He had broken it enough times getting into power and continued now. This couldn’t be StarClan’s will.

Sandstorm was right, because of the warrior code they _had_ to follow his orders and many of them would. It was what they had been taught to do since they were kits. A thought occurred to Fireheart. Was the code flawed? Tigerstar was abusing it to benefit himself and his Clanmates were forced into listening to him by following the code. Fireheart pushed away that thought, that was ridiculous. It couldn’t be. It was only bad because Tigerstar was leader, it did not make the code flawed.

Sandstorm continued, “he has some plan against WindClan – I’m not sure what exactly. I’m not part of his inner group. Tallstar keeps refusing to join TigerClan, I think Tigerstar’s gotten tired of it.” What could Tigerstar be planning? An attack? It was the most logical conclusion, but of what kind? The gathering was in a few days, would the TigerClan leader dare attack WindClan on a full moon? It would be three Clans worth of cats against one, WindClan would be slaughtered.

“There’s one more thing, that’s a bit strange.” Fireheart’s ears pricked in interest at this, what could stand out in the TigerClan leader’s action to Sandstorm for her to think it was strange?

“What is it?”

“He keeps leaving the Clan,” she shook her head, “No, he disappears. I know he heads into ShadowClan territory, but he’s disappeared for days at a time. He’s left Darkstripe and Leopardstar in charge, I don’t know what it is he’s doing but it’s over in ShadowClan territory.”

That certainly was strange. What could be going on in ShadowClan territory that would cause Tigerstar to leave his Clan for days at a time? He couldn’t be leaving for no reason; Tigerstar was leader. There had to be a reason for his motives. Perhaps it was something that could only be found on ShadowClan territory? Something to do with his plan against WindClan? Fireheart expressed his thanks to the TigerClan she-cat.

Sandstorm nodded in acknowledgment, glancing at the sky, “I think I should head back to camp before I’m missed.” Sandstorm rose to her paws, “Which way are you going? You were at the Twolegplace border last time. Are you living in Twolegplace?”

“No, but I need to head over there. I wanted to check in on my sister.” Fireheart explained.

“I’ll walk you to the border.” Fireheart shook his head, what if they were caught? Sandstorm would be in danger; it would be better if he went alone. That way, at least, it would just be Fireheart. Sandstorm’s ear twitched, “you think that was a request? I’m walking you to the border.” She turned, padding towards the trees, “two cats are more likely to notice an oncoming patrol than one, and if we find one, we can make it look like a fight. I’ll let you go with a few scratches.”

She certainly wasn’t given him much room to argue. Fireheart followed Sandstorm out of the clearing and up to the trees that had once formed ThunderClan territory. The two cats moved quickly through the dark forest; anxiety pooled in Fireheart’s stomach. This seemed too easy, what if some cat had found out about his and Sandstorm’s meeting? He could be leaving her to a fate similar to Cinderpelt’s. 

When they got to the fence, the pale ginger she-cat turned to face him, “Let’s meet again. In half a moon.”

Fireheart hadn’t expected Sandstorm’s request, this meeting alone was dangerous, with any more there would be an increased danger to the TigerClan warrior. _I won't let you end up like Cinderpelt. _Fireheart replied, “I said I didn’t want you to spy. I’m not putting you into that danger.” 

“I didn’t mean for spying, mousebrain.” Sandstorm took a few steps towards the tom, “I want to see you again.” _Oh_. A warmth came to Fireheart’s chest at the thought of seeing her again. It disappeared quickly as the dangers this proposition posed whirled in his mind, they could get caught and this would have a lot worse of a chastisement than spying. If the TigerClan leader found out about this, it would be a lot more personal. They’d both be crowfood.

“Yeah – sure!” He spluttered a moment, “I want to see you again. We can meet again. I’d like that.” His pelt heated up with embarrassment but it disappeared as he looked into her pale green eyes. There was a softness in them that he hadn’t seen before.

Sandstorm slowly approached the tom, hesitantly pressing her muzzle against the side of his face. Her scent overcame him as he pressed his muzzle back against her. He could feel a purr building in his chest. Fireheart wasn’t sure if he should, she had been ready to claw him earlier that night. Whether she would accept that level of affection quite yet was uncertain. After a few heartbeats, the she-cat pulled away from him, blinking as she mewed, “I think it’s time you go. Goodbye, Fireheart.”

“Goodbye, Sandstorm.” _Stay safe._ He looked at her a moment longer before turning to the fence that marked the end of TigerClan territory and the beginning of Twolegplace. Fireheart crouched, springing up on the fence, he looked back towards the dark forest he had just left, watching as Sandstorm turned away from him and disappeared into the forest.

Fireheart turned back towards the garden; this was where Princess lived. He jumped down into the small clearing. He didn’t know when his sister would be allowed out of the nest, but it certainly wasn’t now. It was still dark she wouldn’t be out for some time. It was quite possible that her Twolegs might not even let her out at all. How he had lived this life willingly was strange to him. He could never see himself choosing the life of a kittypet again.

He padded through the short Twoleg grass; eying a bush near the fence. While he waited for his sister to come out, Fireheart could get some rest. But could he? Fireheart twitched his tail anxiously; he hadn’t been in a den like that since the fire. He hadn’t been in such an enclosed space since his imprisonment.

Fireheart took a few steps towards the bush, taking a sharp breath. It wasn’t that den; it was just a bush. Fireheart shook his head. No. No, he couldn’t. He turned away from the bush, looking around the small clearing. There had to be someplace sheltered he could spend the night. Anything but a bush.

He spotted a dark Twoleg thing by the nest, it had four black sticks at the bottom, holding up something big at the top. Fireheart didn’t know what it was, but it had some shelter and was more open and welcoming than the bush. He trotted over to it.

The orange tom settled down beneath the overhang it created and began to lick the smell of garlic off of his pelt. He curled his lip at the taste the plant left on him as he did so. As he finished his grooming, Fireheart settled himself on to the soft ground, heaving a sigh. He rested his head down on his front paws as he curled up.

\----------------

When Fireheart awoke next, he could see the light of the sun creeping through the trees at the back of the garden. He slowly sat up, turning to lick down the fur that had been ruffled in the night.

Once it was settled, Fireheart padded a few steps away from his shelter cautiously. Princess could be in the garden, but so could her Twolegs. There was so much smell of them in the garden that it was hard to tell if the scent was fresh or not. It was confusing. He scanned the garden for any signs of danger. Once he was certain there was none, he padded through the frost-covered grass towards the Twoleg nest’s entrance.

Fireheart took in the scent around him, he could make out Princess’ fresh scent through the stench of Twoleg. He was relieved, he wouldn’t have to wait for the Twolegs to let her out. The tom followed her scent around the front of the Twoleg nest and into another front garden. He spotted her on a fence, talking to a tortoiseshell cat.

As he approached the two cats, the tortoiseshell kittypet spotted him first, her eyes widened with terror as she let out a startled gasp. The kittypet turned quickly and disappeared into the garden. Princess looked surprised for a moment; her head facing where the other cat had gone before she looked towards Fireheart.

The tabby kittypet’s eyes widen and he saw a flash of fear in them before recognition overcame it. She jumped down from her perch and headed across the grass towards him, “Fireheart? What happened to your face!”

Fireheart almost flinched, the memory of that day flashed through his mind. He had gotten used to cats not talking about it. His eye was just a fact of life now, he had adapted to the hindrance and that was it. Princess looked horrified at the sight of his face, “What happened to your eye? Is this why you haven’t been around? How’s Cloudpaw? Is he alright?”

“He’s doing good, his name is Cloudtail now. I apologize that neither of us have been able to see you, some things happened that prevented it.” He pressed his muzzle against hers as he spoke.

“Cloud_tail_?” The brown kittypet echoed as she pulled away from him. Pride shown in her eyes, “he’s a warrior then? That’s great! Why didn’t he come, too?” Was he a warrior? Fireheart had given Cloudtail his name and he was not a leader. Whether StarClan truly recognized the name he had given the white tom, or if they recognized any of the cats as true Clan cats was unknown to him.

Fireheart shifted on his paws. How could he explain what was going on in the forest to his sister without scaring her too much? How could he explain that he and Cloudtail no longer lived with ThunderClan? How he had failed Princess in protecting her son? “There have been some issues in the forest, he couldn’t come. He’s safe. I’m safe as well but,” He paused. How was he going to word this to her, “there are problems and it’s best if you and your friends don’t go into the forest right now.”

“Is this related to that fight? They were forest cats, right?” Fight? Was she referring to the fight that Stonefur had died during? There was concern in Princess’ face, “I didn’t see it but some of the other house cats saw it, I heard a cat was _killed_ during it. They left his body. I heard that it was forest cats, but I thought you were better than to leave the cat there. Was it forest cats?”

It had to be Stonefur. Tigerstar had left the RiverClan cats’ body there. Fireheart felt a flash of anger, they hadn’t even given Stonefur a burial. Fireheart replied, “Yes, I think I know what you’re talking about. Do you know what happened with his body?”

“I know the cat whose Housefolk buried it. Fireheart, are you and Cloudtail truly safe?”

“Yes, you have no reason to worry. I’ll keep him safe.” Fireheart promised, “Do you know where he was buried?” He needed to visit Stonefur’s grave. If nothing else, he could acknowledge the RiverClan warrior’s sacrifice.

Princess stared at him a moment before nodded, “Yes, I can show you.”

Princess led Fireheart across a few front gardens, before they entered an opening in the fence, in the garden an older tom was laying up on a clear surface, held up by a few sticks. Princess padded up to the surface mewing a greeting to the cat, “I didn’t think you’d be out so early.”

The orange tabby opened his eyes, he blinked at Princess, “just because I’m getting up there doesn’t mean I can’t come out. That new medicine the vet gave me has been doing wonders, anyway.” He noticed Fireheart for the first time, yellow eyes widening in alarm. The tom jumped down and moved between Fireheart and his sister. He stuck his graying muzzle towards the orange tom, the orange tabby was old, older than One-eye if Fireheart had to guess. Fireheart could easily take the kittypet in a fight if need be. The tom wheezed, “you’re one of those forest cats. I remember seeing you! You were there when that cat died. What are you doing with her?”

It _was_ Stonefur. Princess turned to face Fireheart, she nudged the kittypet toms’ shoulder gently, “relax, this is my brother. I’ve mentioned him before. His name is Fireheart. Fireheart, this is Hobbes.”

“Yes, I remember you mentioning a Firesomething or other.” Hobbes rasped, “strange name. You’re one of those forest cats though, right?”

“Yes, I’m not with the cats that killed the tom,” Fireheart dipped his head respectfully to the other cat. “He’s a… friend of mine. I was hoping you could show me where he’s buried?”

“If he’s your friend, then why did you leave him?”

“We weren’t able to go back for him.” He was already scaring Princess enough with what he had told her, Fireheart didn’t need to worry her anymore.

There was a moment of silence as the old kittypet considered Fireheart’s answer. Hobbes eyes narrowed as he grunted, “fine. He’s buried over there.” The tom flicked an ear towards a low bush in the garden. Fireheart could see that the ground around it had been disturbed recently.

“Thank you.” Fireheart stood and padded over to the shrub, the two kittypets followed after him. When they got to the spot, Fireheart sat and lowered his head. Stonefur hadn’t been given a warrior’s burial, a Twoleg had to bury him. Buried him on Twoleg land, far from RiverClan territory where he had called home. This should never have happened, the RiverClan warrior deserved better.

At least he had gotten a vigil and someone had buried him, even if it hadn’t been a cat, Stonefur had gotten a burial. He had died a warrior’s death in the protection of his Clanmates. Had Tigerstar not gotten Stonefur, perhaps the TigerClan cats would have continued to pursue them into Twolegplace. Fireheart closed his eyes. _Thank you._

Fireheart sat at the gravesite a while longer. As the sun rose and the ground around him heated up, he knew it was time to return to the farm. Fireheart rose to his paws, it was getting closer to the deadline Fireheart had set for Cloudtail and Brightheart, he needed to get there quickly. He would need to move through Clan territory.

He had considered his options; it would be more dangerous than going around again but he would return before Sunhigh if he cut through the forest, it would also worry Princess more if he went by way of Twolegplace rather than right into the forest. He turned to face the two kittypets, “thank you both.” He looked to Hobbes, “I know I can’t thank them, but your Housefolk burying Stonefur means a lot.”

It means that Stonefur wasn’t just left to turn to crowfood like he had feared might have happened. Hobbes grunted, “They know what they did is right. It’s not the first time they’ve buried a wild cat.”

How often did cats die in the Twolegplace and were left for his Twolegs to have buried multiple cats? The idea made Fireheart uneasy. He dipped his head to the old tom before turning to Princess, “it’s time I head back, remember what I told you. I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“Yes,” he lied, “I’ll be fine.” He blinked at her before he promised, “Cloudtail is fine, I’ll be sure it stays that way.”

Princess pressed her muzzle against his own, “tell Cloudtail I said hello and that I hope to see him soon. Tell him I’m proud that he is a warrior.” How much he was lying to his sister hung to Fireheart as he mewed his agreement. Fireheart looked at Stonefur’s burial place one last time before he turned towards the fence which bordered what was once ThunderClan territory. He sprang up on it, full of nervous energy. He was going to have to go through Clan territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's fun.  
I hope you're enjoying this thus far! Thank you


	26. Chapter 26

The possibilities of what could happen when he entered Clan territory again spun in Fireheart’s head. He had only been here the night prior but it had felt safer then, it had been safer. There was less to worry about; most cats were asleep at that time if they were not guarding the camp. They did not need to worry as much about patrols last night. Now, there would be patrols out, more than he was used to seeing when he had been a ThunderClan warrior. More cats than he was used to. He could run into one of them at any time.

If he did, where would he go? It wasn’t like he could cross into ShadowClan or RiverClan territory, his only escape would be back into the Twolegplace or WindClan territory. WindClan was a hostile enemy as well, most of the cats there had been ready to tear his throat out the last time they had interacted. He didn’t doubt their threats.

His mind went to Sandstorm. How was she fairing after last night? Had Tigerstar found out about their meeting? It made him nervous to think that the she-cat might have to face the consequences of their meeting alone. Although, Sandstorm was smart. She was a skilled cat and had she been followed, Sandstorm most likely would have been aware of it. He hoped that she would keep safe until their next meeting. He wasn’t sure what he would do if something happened to the pale ginger she-cat.

Fireheart opened his mouth, letting the scent around him overcome his senses. He couldn’t smell any fresh cat , that was good. The orange tom jumped into the small stretch of grass, landing neatly between the Twolegplace and where the forest started.

He eyed the thickets of brambles as he walked towards the forest line, watching for any sort of movement. Any moment he could stumble across a cat, someone could be watching him and he might not figure it out.

Once he had gotten to the closest tree, Fireheart jumped on to the trunk, digging his claws into its bark as he climbed into the branches. It would be easier to avoid the TigerClan cats from above rather than dealing with the forest floor. He, however, still needed a way to cover his scent.

The orange tom turned in the direction of the Thunderpath, leaping into the next tree. The Thunderpath would disguise his scent well enough, he could at least make it to Fourtrees before he had to get out of the trees and continue along it on the ground. If he got to WindClan territory, he could deal with them. It would be a lot better than dealing with TigerClan.

Fireheart moved as quietly and swiftly as he could through the trees. Leaving Tallpines behind him and entering the other part of ThunderClan territory. The disgusting scent of the Thunderpath hit him before he saw it, he stopped in his travel as he got close to the black stuff.

Fireheart looked out over the opening in the forest that had the Thunderpath, he watched as a dark blue monster roared down the path. As the creature moved quickly by, its piercing roar faded away. The sound of movement below him caught Fireheart’s attention.

He froze, a tense feeling coming to his chest. How visible was he from below? What if whatever was beneath him looked up? Would he be spotted? Fireheart slowly looked at the ground below him. At the foot of the tree, was a rabbit.

Fireheart relaxed as he watched the creature obliviously rise onto its hind paws and run a forepaw over its face. This was the best thing it could have been, the ginger tom crouched on the branch he was on, watching the brown creature.

Fireheart felt his stomach groan and his mouth watered, he could smell its scent faintly through the stench of the Thunderpath and it reminded him that he hadn’t eaten since he left the barn. He could catch the prey creature easily right now. Drop from the tree and land on the unaware animal, kill it swiftly. It would be quick enough where he could do it to the rabbit not making a noise, he could drag it back up into the tree to eat it undisturbed.

As Fireheart peered down at the creature, considering whether or not to risk catching it and how good it would be to sink his teeth into the rabbit, a movement from across the small clearing below him caught his attention. A dark shape moved rapidly across the clearing towards the rabbit.

The rabbit barely had any time to react as the shape came over it. It let out a screech as the cat pinned it to the forest floor, biting the back of its neck quickly. Fireheart stared down at the cat below him, holding his breath. His heart beat rapidly against his chest as he realized who the cat below him was.

Tigerstar raised his head, the dead creature dangling in his jaws. The feeling of dread formed in Fireheart’s chest as he watched the tabby below him. His legs trembled as his vision was beginning to blur. Fireheart took deep breaths as he steadied himself, he couldn’t do this right over the tabby tom. Fear filled his mind. What happened if the TigerClan leader looked up? If he smelled Fireheart? The Thunderpath seemed to be doing a decent enough job as it was concealing both cats’ scents. Tigerstar did not indicate being aware of Fireheart. He was fine, he was safe for now.

If he had gone for the rabbit like he considered, he would have leaped into Tigerstar’s paws, literally. He had no sense that the other cat had been there. How long had he been there? Fireheart dug his claws into the branch below him, taking a deep breath to steady himself, this was fine. He could move on without the TigerClan leader noticing him.

Fireheart felt a flash of anger as he looked back to the cat below him, this cat was the reason so many others were dead. Redtail, Bluestar, Stonefur, and most recently, Cinderpelt. He tore the bark in the branch below him with his claws angrily. This was the cat that tormented and humiliated him for so many moons, turned ThunderClan against Fireheart and convinced them that he had committed Tigerstar’s crimes.

An idea occurred to the ginger tom, he gazed around the small clearing, looking for any sign of a patrol. There were no other cats present. It was just him and Tigerstar and Tigerstar did not know he was there. He could drop down on the dark tabby. The other cat had strength over Fireheart, but Fireheart had the advantage of surprise over Tigerstar. He could kill him.

_No_, Fireheart pushed away that thought almost as quickly as it occurred. If he killed the tabby like this, he would be no better than him. Anyway, it was not like it would matter. Tigerstar would come back to life, it was highly unlikely that the TigerClan cat had lost any of his lives and even if he had lost one, Fireheart would only be taking another.

If he killed Tigerstar, if Fireheart made sure to take each of his lives, he would be exactly what the ThunderClan cats thought of him; the cat who killed their leader in cold blood. He did not want to be seen as a cold-blooded killer. It was one thing to kill in battle, another to kill in an ambush. Killing Tigerstar like this would bring him to the same level as the tabby tom.

He watched as Tigerstar dragged the rabbit out of the clearing. From his vantage point, Fireheart could still see the other cat. He wasn’t heading in the direction of ThunderClan camp, nor was he headed in the direction of the new TigerClan camp. This piqued Fireheart’s curiosity, where could the tom be headed?

Fireheart glanced at the Thunderpath. If he left the scent of the terrible thing behind, his scent might be picked up on. He looked back to Tigerstar, he was moving further away. He couldn’t let him get away.

Fireheart moved as quietly as he could through the trees after the TigerClan leader, a few times he brushed against some leaves and would freeze. Waiting to see the tabby’s reaction. Only once did he respond to it, sweeping the area around him with his amber gaze. Fireheart moved quickly further up into the tree; he heaved a sigh of relief as he wasn’t spotted.

Tigerstar moved on, heading to Snakerocks. Why would the tom come here of all places? This puzzled Fireheart as he watched the Clan leader move among the rocks. If Tigerstar wanted to eat the rabbit, he could have it anywhere but Snakerocks, there was no reason to be here. Tigerstar disappeared behind a few rocks.

If Fireheart wanted to continue to follow him, he would need to get out of the trees. He hesitated a moment before backing off the branch and down the tree. The orange tom moved forward cautiously as he followed the path the TigerClan leader had taken, careful to watch out for the snakes this pile of rocks was known for and not to knock any rocks in his route.

As he continued, the scent of dog overcame Fireheart. Fear shot through the orange tom as he looked around for the source of the smell. What had happened to Swiftpaw and Brightheart flashed through his mind. He couldn’t see any dogs, but their smell overpowered any other scent around him.

It took Fireheart a moment to find the TigerClan leader’s scent again, it was faint, covered by the stench of dogs. As he continued to follow it, the dog scent grew stronger, fresher. He couldn’t see the source of the scent and he had lost sight of Tigerstar. His pelt twitched nervously, what if Tigerstar had realized he was being followed? Was he leading Fireheart towards the dogs on purpose?

It took him a few moments before he spotted the tabby again, he had dragged the rabbit in front of a larger cave. Placing it down, Tigerstar turned and leaped up on a taller boulder. Fireheart moved quickly behind a stone he was near, Tigerstar would not be able to see him from his vantage point, but Fireheart could see the scene in front of him. He cautiously peered out towards the freshkill. What was Tigerstar doing, bringing the rabbit here? What purpose did it serve?

His questions were answered when a giant head came out of the cave, the ginger cat let out a startled gasp as he watched the creature. He could only see its front end but Fireheart could tell this was the largest dog he had ever seen. The black and brown creature stuck its brown muzzle out towards the rabbit, sniffing it before grabbing the rabbit and backing into the cave with its enormous black paws. Excited barking came from the cave. There must have been multiple of them! From the sound, at least three or four dogs were barking. Fear filled Fireheart as he realized, the lone dog he had seen was a threat, if the others were the same, what was inside seemed to be an unstoppable force.

_Cinderpelt was wrong_, Fireheart realized, _the dogs that attacked Swiftpaw and Brightheart weren’t being brought in by Twolegs_._ They were living on ThunderClan territory and the leader of TigerClan was feeding them_. Why was he dong this? These dogs had killed one apprentice and maimed another. They could easily do it again, to warriors this time. To any cat. The dogs could find camp if they were so pleased. There had to be some sort of motivation behind what Tigerstar was doing.

Fireheart took a step back, dislodging a rock that had been beneath his paw. He felt as though his heart had stopped as he watched, terrified as it tumbled down the slope, dislodging more rocks in its path. He froze where he stood, turning his gaze slowly away from the rocks that had just fallen and towards the other cat.

Amber eyes were looking right at him, Fireheart could hear his heart pounding. His vision was blurring, the ginger tom forced himself to breathe deeply. Tigerstar gave no sign that he could see him behind the large rock, but the TigerClan leader was aware of his presence. Tigerstar raised his nose to the air, taking in the scent around him. All Fireheart could smell was dog, he hoped that was what the tabby was smelling as well. He watched as Tigerstar jumped off the boulder and started to walk towards the rock, his tail twitching interestedly as he moved closer. It was time to go.

Fireheart bolted, dislodging more stones as he shot out from behind the boulder and past the view of the TigerClan leader. It was the most direct way to get to Fourtrees, it was either pass the Clan leader or turn back to Twolegplace. This was the best means of escape. A furious yowl rang out from the tom behind him as Fireheart fled through the undergrowth.

He could hear Tigerstar crashing through the vegetation after him, his heartbeat quickened as he pushed himself further. He stumbled as he came out of the forest and over the steep incline that led into the hollow around Fourtrees. Fireheart heard another – much closer – furious shriek behind him as claws dug into his haunches. Fear shot through the orange tom; Tigerstar had managed to leap on to him. His hind legs buckled under the larger cats’ weight, he crashed into the ground with a thud. The ginger cat forced himself up against the other cat’s weight.

Fireheart turned to face the TigerClan leader, lashing at the cats’ face with one unsheathed forepaw. The brown tabby spat at him, sinking his teeth into the orange tom’s back. Fireheart needed to get away, he couldn’t risk a real fight with Tigerstar. He forced his back legs to spring up against the enemy warrior’s weight, pushing back against Tigerstar’s chest with his haunches. Fireheart kicked out with unsheathed paws, hitting the other cat's underbelly.

Fireheart felt the grip on his back weaken as he heard a gasp of pain. This was his chance. He raced towards Fourtrees, past the oaks and the Great Rock. He could hear the angry screech of the TigerClan leader behind him. He needed to get out of TigerClan territory. WindClan territory would be safer, they were hostile towards Fireheart but they were better than Tigerstar. Anything was better than him.

With a newfound burst of energy, Fireheart charged across the border into the other Clan’s territory. As he hurled himself up the hill Fireheart heard a few yowls, he turned to see what was going on. Fireheart slowed his climb into the moors as he saw what was going on at the border.

A WindClan patrol had appeared, they hadn’t seen the ginger tom. Rather the cats’ attention was on Tigerstar, who had stopped a few fox lengths inside the WindClan border. Tigerstar was going to continue to follow him into the other Clan’s territory? This was all much too close, his heart was still beating against his chest in fear. He was almost caught by the TigerClan leader, Fireheart thanked StarClan for the patrol.

The dark tabby was talking to the WindClan patrol now. They were surrounding him, fur bristled as they formed a barrier between Tigerstar and the rest of WindClan territory. This was his chance, none of the WindClan warriors were paying attention to him. It wouldn’t take long for Tigerstar to shift their attention to him. He needed to leave. Fireheart turned away from the patrol and Tigerstar, heading across the moors quickly towards the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Tallpines has a name but not the Other Part of ThunderClan territory. Weird  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks!


	27. Chapter 27

It was getting closer to sunhigh as Fireheart made his way to the farm. He moved quickly, the closer to sunhigh it got the more likely that Cloudtail and Brightheart would reveal what he was really doing. The other cats at the barn definitely knew by now that he was missing, hopefully, the young warriors listened to him and told the others that he was visiting Princess. It was not a lie, but it certainly was far from the whole truth.

He had managed to slip through WindClan territory unbothered, it seemed the threat of Tigerstar being at the TigerClan border was too big to ignore. Too big for the patrol to come after the outsider.

Panting, Fireheart stop in his pace near the edge of the farm, turning to inspect the wounds he had gotten from his run-in with the TigerClan cat. They weren’t too bad; they just stung. He could make up an excuse for the blood. Fireheart sat down near one of the dens, licking the blood from his wounds. The tom’s heart lurched at a sound that came suddenly from behind him.

Fireheart sprang up, turning to face the den. This den had a fence coming off of it, going around a clearing which reminded him of a garden. He relaxed as he saw what had made the noise, there was an animal inside of the garden. He recalled that Ravenpaw had called it a pig. Fireheart had seen it before, it hadn’t seemed dangerous. He just didn’t realize how close it was to him.

The big pink creature was just on the other side of the fence, sticking its muzzle into the dirt as it made grunting noises. Fireheart went back to his wounds, muttering, “stupid furball.”

That wasn’t exactly true, from what he could see the creature didn’t have much fur on it. He watched it move away, towards a long hollowed out log. It was then that he noticed that one of the Twolegs was approaching the den. It was carrying something gray in its forepaws and Fireheart could smell food coming from it.

His belly growled, memory going back to how good that rabbit would have tasted. It was a waste of fresh-kill, catching it only to give it to those dogs. Why had Tigerstar done that? Those dogs were useful to him in some way, enough that he was using up prey which could go to the Clan on them. Fireheart couldn’t figure out exactly what use they were. They had done nothing but attack two apprentices thus far.

The Twoleg made a mewling noise as it came up to the fence, it was looking at the cat. Fireheart tensed at its approach. He doubted he would need to run, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be ready to do so. The Twolegs never bothered them, it was safe to be near them. They never tried to touch any of the cats, the male mostly ignored them completely but the female would make noises at the cats sometimes like she was now. Fireheart didn’t know what they meant, but they didn’t seem mean.

She made another noise, putting one forepaw into the gray thing. When she pulled her paw out, there was something yellow grasped in the paw. He could see steam coming off of the yellow stuff. The Twoleg tossed it towards Fireheart, its scent overcame him quickly. It smelled good! His mouth began to water as he cautiously stuck his nose towards the Twoleg food, sniffing it. The female Twoleg had brought Twoleg food out to the barn before, Fireheart had never had it himself before but Ravenpaw and Barley had said it wasn’t bad.

He hesitated, watching as the Twoleg turned away to dump the rest of the containment into the hollowed out log for the pig. The creature produced a squeal before it started to messily consume the Twoleg food. Fireheart considered his options for a moment. The pig seemed fine eating the Twoleg food so he knew it was edible, and it was Twoleg food, not kittypet food. It technically was not against the warrior code to eat.

Not that he hadn’t broken that rule recently. The Twoleg food smelled delicious, too. Fireheart took a bite of the yellow substance. It was surprisingly warm and sticky, but it was good. Not as good as a mouse, but decent. He heard the Twoleg make a delighted noise, he glanced at it. The Twoleg was still watching him. He knew the Twoleg could understand him as well as he understood it, even so before he took another bite, he mewed, “thanks.”

The creature made one more noise before turning away and leaving the cat to his meal. He ate the yellow Twoleg food quickly, licking his muzzle clean as he finished it. He stood and headed out towards the barn.

When Fireheart entered the barn, he spotted Cloudtail and Brightheart. They hadn’t noticed him go into the structure, rather they were focused on hunting. He watched as the orange and white warrior got into a crouch, creeping towards a stack of straw. Fireheart couldn’t see anything from where he stood, but if he had to guess there was a mouse behind the bales.

Brightheart disappeared behind the wall of yellow when she reappeared a few heartbeats later a mouse hung from her jaws. She was shaping up well with Cloudtail and Fireheart’s assistance. The injury she had gotten was well healed by the time she had joined the others at the barn, she simply had not had any sort of training before. He watched them a moment longer, he was going to have to tell them that Cinderpelt was dead. He was going to have to tell them about the dogs and Tigerstar. He didn't know what to say. Fireheart called out, “nice catch!”

Both cats turned at the sound of his voice, heading over to meet him. Cloudtail’s tail twitched as he meowed, “you’re sure cutting it close. We thought you were crowfood for sure.”

“I thought I might have been, too.” Dog food was more accurate. The creature Fireheart had seen flashed through his mind, the thing was massive nothing like any dog he had seen before. He was lucky that only Tigerstar was aware of him, that one of the pack did not scent him and decide to catch an additional meal to the rabbit. He looked to the white tom, “your mother wishes you well, and says she is glad to hear that you are a warrior.”

Cloudtail nodded, “did you tell her what I asked you to?”

“Of course.”

“So, what happened?” Brightheart prompted, “did you find what you were looking for?” There was a knowing look in her eye as she mewed. Fireheart’s ears went back as he felt his pelt heat up with embarrassment. That was why she thought he had gone? The idea that Sandstorm might have still had some feelings for him might have been part of it, it certainly was the reason he would be going off again for their next meeting but it wasn’t everything. He needed to get some cat in TIgerClan on his side, and the pale warrior was a good option. Cloudtail had a puzzled look on his face before his eyes widened with realization.

“Did you go because you _like_ her?”

“No!” Fireheart exclaimed he glanced towards the entrance of the barn. There was no sign of any of the other cats, they would be fine for now. When he looked back to the cats in front of him, Cloudtail was giving him an unbelieving look. Fireheart continued, “That doesn’t matter. I got her to believe me, she’s on our side now.”

He continued his explanation of his conversation with the TigerClan she-cat, pausing in his speech as he got to the part about Cinderpelt’s death. Guilt clung to Fireheart like water at the thought of his friend, he should have been able to protect her somehow. First, he hadn’t been able to save Bluestar, then Stonefur, and now he had left Cinderpelt to her death.

Cinderpelt was Brightheart’s sister as well, she would take this news especially hard. He wouldn’t blame the young she-cat if she blamed him for the medicine cat’s death, he should have been able to keep her safe. He meowed slowly, “Sandstorm told me that Cinderpelt died. Tigerstar had her killed.”

Both cats stared at him in shock as Fireheart explained what happened to the medicine cat. Brightheart’s ears went back. She closed her eye and her shoulders hunched as she got into a crouch; Cloudtail quickly pressed against the she-cat. She moaned, “this is all my fault. If I hadn’t gone with you, she would be alive.”

Cloudtail shushed her, mewing softly “It’s not your fault.”

Fireheart murmured his agreement, he touched his nose to her shoulder gently, “it’s not your fault. She knew what she was doing and she wanted to keep you safe. If it’s any cats' fault, it’s mine. I’m sorry.”

Brightheart shook her head, “it’s not your fault, Fireheart.”

He blinked in surprise; she didn’t blame him? He should have known to have convinced Cinderpelt to come with them. He opened his mouth to respond, when the sound of pawsteps caught his attention, turning Fireheart saw Graystripe and Mistyfoot with all three of the apprentices. They all looked wet. Why would they be wet? Did it start raining in the time Fireheart had been in the barn?

Graystripe’s eyes widened and he raced over to the three cats, “Fireheart! Why on earth would you disappear? You could have told us! We thought you were dead. Why is your back bleeding?” His gaze shifted to Brightheart, “what happened?”

Mistyfoot and the apprentices had followed the gray tom over. Fireheart looked to the apprentices, ordering, “go clean yourself off. This isn’t apprentice business.” There were some mews of protest but they were quickly silenced by Fireheart’s warning gaze. Featherpaw and Stormpaw turned and continued further into the barn but Bramblepaw stayed where he was a moment longer. He looked curious; Fireheart’s eyes narrowed. Out of all of them, he didn’t want his own apprentice to hear this, “go on.”

Bramblepaw’s ears went back as he swished the end of his tail nervously before turning to follow where the other two apprentices had gone. Fireheart watched him go. Once the tabby was out of earshot, he turned back to Graystripe and Mistyfoot. His mind whirled, he had so many things he needed to tell them. He needed to tell Mistyfoot about her brother as well as the lies he was going to have to make up. He explained, “after seeing Princess I cut through Clan territory again to make it back here.”

Graystripe interrupted him, letting out a furious hiss, “Why would you do that? How much of a mousebrain are you? You could have been caught either time!” Suddenly the gray tom’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “did you get into a fight? Is that why there’s blood on your back?”

“No, the only fight I got into was with a bramble thicket. I went through Clan territory because I needed to come back before sunhigh as to not scare you,” Fireheart explained.

“You already scared us enough disappearing like that!” There was worry in the other cats’ face, “you could have told us!”

Fireheart felt a flash of annoyance. They would have stopped him. Out of any cats, of course, he never told Graystripe. Mistyfoot blinked at the gray tom, nudging him gently with her shoulder, “let him tell what he has to tell.”

Graystripe’s ears went back but he muttered his agreement. Fireheart flashed a look of thanks at the RiverClan warrior. Fireheart lied, “As I was cutting through, I ran into a patrol,” Graystripe gave his friend a look. Fireheart twitched his ear dismissively as he continued his lie, “they didn’t see me I was hidden – _in the bramble thicket_. They were talking and I overheard that Tigerstar had Cinderpelt killed.”

Graystripe and Mistyfoot shared stunned looks at Fireheart’s words. Graystripe looked to Brightheart; yellow eyes widening, “I’m so sorry, Brightheart!”

He touched his nose to the she-cat’s shoulder for a moment before pulling away. The young warrior murmured her thanks, she had a sorrowful look in her eye.

He had more to tell them, he had to tell them about Tigerstar. His mind spun, he had to continue this lie. What would he tell them after his next trip to see Sandstorm? He couldn’t use Princess as an excuse again. Perhaps he could make it back to the barn before they noticed? Fireheart continued, “Tigerstar was on the patrol that I ran into.” All sets of eyes turned to look at the orange tom as he spoke, “he broke off from them and headed in a different direction from the others. I followed him.”

“Why would you do that?” Graystripe exclaimed, “you’re as mad as a fox in a fit to have gone on Clan territory alone, why would you follow Tigerstar?”

“He said he had some business to attend to,” Fireheart explained, “I wanted to see what that was.” He explained how he saw Tigerstar catch the rabbit and bring it to the dogs at the Snakerocks. Brightheart sunk lower as he told the tale, staring wide-eyed at Fireheart. These were the dogs that had injured her. If Tigerstar had been feeding them back then then the dogs were kept there by the cat feeding him.

A memory came to the orange tom, Tigerstar had said he told the Clan cats to stay away from Snakerocks. He must have known the dogs were there before Swiftpaw and Brightheart’s fight with them. He must have been feeding them by that point. He had willingly put his Clanmates in danger for whatever ridiculous reason the leader had. Fireheart continued, “Cinderpelt told me she thought Twolegs were bringing the dogs to the forest. It made sense but this? There has to be a reason he’s feeding them.”

He lashed his tail, irritated. How had the dogs even got there in the first place? It wasn’t like dogs lived in the wild. They must have been brought there by Twolegs and got away. How stupid were they to have lost such large creatures? If the Twolegs had simply kept the dogs contained, Swiftpaw would not have died and Brightheart would not have suffered the injuries she’d gotten. The forest wouldn’t be in danger of whatever reason it was that Tigerstar was feeding the dogs for.

Cloudtail’s eyes were ablaze with fury as Fireheart finished his telling. The white tom’s fur was on end, he sank his claws into the barn floor below him as he spat, “How dare he.”

He rose to his paws and began to pace angrily. As he did, the sound of cats approaching caught Fireheart’s attention. He turned to see Ravenpaw and Barley had entered the barn. The loners spotted the Clan cats and came over. Ravenpaw had a relieved look on his face as he bounded over to the group, “Fireheart!”

Both cats turned their attention to Cloudtail quickly as the young warrior let out a furious hiss, Brightheart touched her nose to the tom’s shoulder as she softly mewed, “there’s no reason to get riled up, what’s done is done. We can’t do anything about it now.”

“No reason?” Cloudtail exclaimed; his voice was getting louder each time he spoke. He turned to face Brightheart, “These dogs attacked you. They killed Swiftpaw! And he’s feeding them! He attracted the dogs there and is keeping them like a stupid Twoleg!”

“What happened?” Barley asked the loners’ eyes were wide with alarm as he watched Cloudtail’s raging. Cloudtail jerked around towards him, there was still fury in his eyes as he looked to the black and white tom. Barley took a step back, startled by the young warrior’s reaction.

Brightheart touched her nose to Cloudtail’s shoulder again, “don’t take it out on them, you need to relax.”

“I’m not taking it out on them!” Cloudtail responded, his voice was getting louder and louder. Cloudtail continued, “what happened is Fireheart found out that Tigerstar is feeding the pack of dogs that attacked Brightheart and Swiftpaw.” He dug his claws into the ground below him, “That foxhearted idiot allowed for dogs to stay on his territory. _Encouraged_ them to!”

His voice was getting too loud, Fireheart twitched his tail nervously. The apprentices might pick up on what Cloudtail was saying. Fireheart spoke, “Cloudtail-”

The white tom ignored his kin completely, “that foxdung eating mange-pelt could have gotten Brightheart killed!” he stopped in his pacing, claws digging into the floor below, he growled “I’ll kill him. I’ll _destroy_ Tigerstar for what he’s done. He’ll regret the day he was born.”

“Why?” Cloudtail stiffened at the mew. They all did. Horror filled Fireheart at the voice. He felt as though his heart had stopped beating. Fireheart turned his head towards the cat that had spoken. Bramblepaw stood a few tail lengths behind Brightheart and was looking expectantly at Cloudtail. His tail twitching anxiously as he continued, “why do you want to kill my father?”

Cloudtail turned his head slowly to look at Fireheart, the anger he had just felt was gone, instead, there was an unspoken question in his blue eyes. Fireheart clawed at the ground below him uneasily, how much of what Cloudtail said had the apprentice heard? He had sent Bramblepaw, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw away for a reason. Fireheart could feel all eyes on him. He looked around at the group of cats, what did they expect him to do? Was _he_ supposed to tell Bramblepaw the truth?

Of course, he was. Fireheart was the one that had brought Tigerstar’s son to the farm in the first place. What was he going to tell him? He couldn’t keep lying to Bramblepaw. He was bound to find out one day.

Fireheart padded slowly towards the brown tabby; his amber eyes shifted from Cloudtail to his mentor. Fireheart froze. Tigerstar flashed through his mind as he looked into those familiar eyes. The close call he had just had with the TigerClan leader was fresh in his mind. He felt a flash of unnerving fear as he took a ragged breath. Those eyes widened.

“You’re doing it again!” Bramblepaw exclaimed, “why are you scared of me? Why does Cloudtail want Tigerstar dead? What happened? What did my father do? What did_ I_ do?” There was a desperate plead in the cat’s voice. Fireheart could feel the other cats’ eyes still on him, it felt as though they were burning on the back of his head. No other cat spoke. Fireheart blinked a few times and took another deep breath, steadying himself.

“You’ve done nothing wrong. Come on, kit.” Fireheart spoke softly to his apprentice, “there’s something I need to tell you. Let’s go on a walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess it's time  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you


	28. Chapter 28

“I’m not a kit anymore,” Bramblepaw meowed, Fireheart nodded in agreement. _he still looks like a kit_, Fireheart thought. He was so young. He still had some kit fluff around his ears, and he was truly still a kit. An apprentice, yes, but still a kit. He didn’t want to say this to a kit. He didn’t want to tell the young tabby the truth. He wasn’t ready to tell Bramblepaw yet, the ginger tom didn’t think the kit was ready to hear the truth. But it had to be done.

“I know that – just let’s go on a walk.” Bramblepaw gazed passed his mentor at the cats behind him for a few moments before nodding, padding over to the orange tom. Fireheart turned toward the entrance of the barn, he glanced helplessly to the group of cats. His mind raced. What was he going to say?

As they left the barn, Fireheart noticed that there was no sign of rain. Why had Bramblepaw and the others been wet? Fireheart glanced at the smaller cat next to him, puzzled. He broke the silence as they walked, “why were you wet?”

“You weren’t here when we woke up,” Bramblepaw responded. His voice waivered a bit, “Cloudtail and Brightheart said that you were visiting your sister. Graystripe and Mistyfoot decided to take me with them for training. They showed me how to fish and I got to swim for a bit. Why does Cloudtail want to kill Tigerstar?”

Fireheart was surprised by that answer, they’d taken his apprentice fishing? Graystripe had been learning RiverClan techniques to train Stormpaw better. The idea of swimming and fishing disgusted Fireheart. That Graystripe was willing to learn both for his kits was impressive in the orange tom’s eyes. He didn’t think he would be willing to do that, although Fireheart did not have kits and didn’t know what it was like. The orange tom mewed, “how was it?”

“Why does Cloudtail want Tigerstar dead?” Bramblepaw repeated, he looked expectantly up at his mentor.

Fireheart’s ears went back as he twitched his tail nervously, “We’ll get to that. I want to get somewhere first. Could you please answer my questions until then?” He didn’t know where they were headed, they just needed to find a place to talk.

Bramblepaw was quiet for a moment before he mewed his agreement, “It was fine. It was cold and tiring. I was able to get the hang of swimming, I think, but I didn’t catch anything. Stormpaw gave me a minnow he caught,” Fireheart’s whiskers twitched as the apprentice curled his lip up at the memory.

“Did you like it?” Fireheart turned around a corner of one of the Twoleg dens as he asked.

“I don’t know. It was fun, I guess. I liked training with Stormpaw and Featherpaw,” Bramblepaw shrugged. “Not that it matters, I’m ThunderClan and they’re RiverClan. I won’t be learning what they’re learning. You’re my mentor.”

“Graystripe’s ThunderClan and he’s learning,” Fireheart pointed out as they passed by a group of chickens pecking in the worn Twoleg path. Fireheart crouched before jumping up on a small wall next to the chicken’s den, he paused as he waited for Bramblepaw to jump up next to him. Fireheart asked, “Do you want to keep learning to swim and fish?”

Bramblepaw was silent for a few heartbeats as he considered Fireheart’s question. The older cat offered, “if you want, we can start joining their training sessions.”

“We?” Bramblepaw echoed.

“Yes we,” would he be willing if the apprentice said yes? The idea of going into the water willingly disgusted Fireheart. But if it was what Bramblepaw wanted, he could figure it out. He would do it. He blinked at the tabby, “we can train together. You can train more with Featherpaw and Stormpaw. If you’d like, I’ll talk to Mistyfoot about it.”

Bramblepaw looked up at him, “really?”

“Of course.” Fireheart turned towards the chicken den, leaping up on to the dark roof of the structure. He turned, watching as Bramblepaw followed his lead. The apprentice jumped but he wasn’t able to make it all the way up, instead, he was able to get his front end on to the dark surface. He scrambled to get his claws dug into the hard black surface. Fireheart’s eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the cat by his scruff, dragging him on to the roof. Once he was on, Fireheart mewed, “I didn’t realize that would be too high for you. Are you okay?”

Bramblepaw confirmed he was fine as he rose to his paws. He looked down at them, “I’d like that. I want to join Featherpaw and Stormpaw.”

Fireheart nodded as he murmured, “I’ll talk to Graystripe and Mistyfoot when we get back to the barn.” He turned, signaling Bramblepaw to follow with a flick of his tail. They headed along the roof until Fireheart stopped in his tracks, sitting down near the middle of it. They could see a large portion of the farm from here. Fireheart spotted the male Twoleg coming out of a farm monster. He had never seen such a monster before coming to the farm, it was a lot louder than the ones that would race by on the Thunderpath in the forest. It was also a lot bigger than the ones in the forest and the ones he’d seen in Twolegplace, yet it was slow-moving.

He heard Bramblepaw settle next to him, Fireheart watched the Twoleg disappear into its nest before turning his attention to the tabby. He turned his head so he could see the apprentice. Bramblepaw had followed Fireheart’s gaze and was looking at the Twoleg nest as well. Where should he begin? His mind spun, there was so much he had to explain to the young tom. There was so much he never wanted to tell him. He took a deep breath, “how much did you hear of what Cloudtail was saying?”

“I heard his voice getting louder,” Bramblepaw replied, “I heard him call my father a foxdung eating mange-pelt.” Ah, that’s what he heard. The apprentice continued, “I came over then. Stormpaw and Featherpaw tried to stop me, but I have to know. Why?”

“I have a few more questions before I can get to that,” Fireheart explained. The tabby’s ears went back, his pelt twitched as he looked to his paws for a heartbeat before nodding. Fireheart continued, “how much do you remember of ThunderClan? Back before we came to the farm?”

Bramblepaw looked out in front of him towards the rest of the farm. There was a thoughtful look in his eyes as he considered Fireheart’s question, “I remember the nursery.” His ears twitched, “I remember Goldenflower, Tawnykit, Tigerstar." The apprentice's ears went back and his voice shook as he meowed, "I remember the fire.” _The fire_. That was where this all had started. Fireheart had made his escape from ThunderClan, from his prison and had rescued the cat sitting next to him now. He still didn’t know what he was doing with Tigerstar’s son after all this time.

A strange look came to the young tabby's face, his claws dug into the hard surface below him. Had that day affected him so greatly? Fireheart hadn't realized, it would make sense, any cat with any sense was scared of fire. Bramblepaw had been a kit, too. Left behind by his Clan to face the fire alone. Saved by a cat he had been taught to fear. Leaving him behind hasn't been on purpose, of course, but it was a huge error for the ThunderClan cats to make. Fireheart touched his nose to the tom's shoulder, "it's alright. Its over, that won't happen again. Is there anything else?"

Bramblepaw slowly nodded, “I remember being told to stay away from you.” He blinked; a puzzled look came to his face. “I think I remember seeing you a few times, you always had other cats around you. I think you were usually with Tigerstar? I remember a den that would have a cat outside of it always, I think that was yours?” He looked curiously at Fireheart.

His prison. “Yes, I was kept there.” He confirmed, the memory of that place caused a dreadful feeling to form heavy on his chest. Fireheart took a deep breath, pushing away the feeling, blocking out memories of that place. He asked, “do you remember why?”

A few heartbeats passed before Bramblepaw responded slowly, “I think you were being held prisoner?” Alarm flashed in the tabby’s amber eyes as the realization hit him. He sprang to his paws and turned to face his mentor, “why was that?”

“You’re right, I was being held prisoner.” Fireheart paused in his speech, considering where he should go from here. He continued, “as were Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw just a quarter moon ago. You asked me why they were in the same state I was in when we left ThunderClan, that is why. Do you know who Stonefur is?”

“Wasn’t he Mistyfoot’s brother?”

Fireheart nodded, “your father made them prisoners because they were born. They are half-Clan and Tigerstar didn’t trust them because of it.” It was a strange reason to imprison cats considering Tigerstar was trying to combine the Clans. What would he do with TigerClan cats? Could former ThunderClan cats only have kits with ThunderClan cats? ShadowClan with ShadowClan? RiverClan with RiverClan? It seemed counterintuitive.

“Is that why you were imprisoned, too?” Bramblepaw twitched his tail back and forth, “I thought you were a kittypet, like Cloudtail.”

“I was a kittypet when I was a kit,” Fireheart confirmed. He shifted on his paws as he explained, “I was accused of killing Bluestar. Tigerstar imprisoned me for it.”

“Did you do it?” There was a tinge of fear in the apprentices’ voice as he spoke, eyes widening as he looked at Fireheart. The older cat shook his head.

“No, of course not! I was set up, Tigerstar imprisoned me falsely.”

“Why would he do that?” The apprentice cocked his head to the side, “did you tell him it wasn’t you? Why didn’t he believe you? Who killed her?”

This was it, he had to tell Bramblepaw the truth. Fireheart took another deep breath, steadying himself before he spoke, “Bramblepaw before I tell you I want you to know that you’re going to be a great warrior.” He hesitated a moment, the apprentice was a decent fighter already and a quick learner. He had been hunting for himself for almost a moon now, he had potential. But would he ever be a true warrior? He could get his warrior name from Fireheart, like Cloudtail and Brightheart, but they weren't part of a Clan. Who knew if StarClan would recognize any of the cats as warriors. Fireheart continued, “you’re a cat any Clan would be proud to have. This has nothing to do with you.”

Bramblepaw looked confused by his mentor’s words. Fireheart meowed, “Tigerstar killed her.” The young tabby’s eyes rounded, horror filling them. Fireheart turned his head away for a moment, murmuring, “He killed her, blinded and blamed me, banished Graystripe, and made sure I suffered for his crime.”

Fireheart began explaining Tigerstar’s crimes as best he could to Bramblepaw; Redtail’s murder, Bluestar’s, TigerClan, the half-Clan cats, Brightheart and Swiftpaw, Cinderpelt. He explained everything he was willing to tell the young apprentice.

Bramblepaw remained silent throughout his explanation, he lowered himself slowly to the den roof as Fireheart spoke. By the time Fireheart was finished, Bramblepaw was crouching, shoulders hunched with his tail wrapped around himself as he studied his front paws. A silence fell between the two cats for a long moment, Bramblepaw’s pelt was twitching nervously. He glanced up at the orange tom, a disturbed look filled his amber gaze. He hesitantly whispered, “are your nightmares about him?”

The ginger tom hadn’t expected that question, he hadn’t talked about those with any cat. Fireheart carefully nodded. Bramblepaw continued, the older cat could barely hear his voice, “Is that why you’re scared of me? Because I look like him? Because I’m his son?”

“I’m not scared of you,” Fireheart reassured the young tom. “None of this is your fault, what your father did has nothing to do with you. No one blames you for your father’s actions.”

A flash of fury lit in Bramblepaw’s eyes, one that Fireheart had never seen in the young cat before. He knew this look; he knew it all too well. It was the exact same expression Tigerstar would have. Fireheart’s ears went back and his heart lurched as the apprentice hissed, “that’s not true! You blaming me, right now you are! I can see it in your face!” The apprentice sprang to his paws, “You’re lying! You’re scared, you think I’ll end up like him!”

He turned quickly away, heading back the way they came. Fireheart rose, following rapidly after him, “Bramblepaw!” The young cat jumped off the roof of the chicken den, quickly making his way down to the ground. Fireheart followed after him, calling again. This wasn’t how he wanted the kit to respond.

The ginger warrior’s eyes widen as he saw Bramblepaw heading straight for the group of chickens. Ravenpaw’s warning flashed through his mind. Fireheart sped up, racing after the apprentice.

Bramblepaw disturbed the birds as he tore through where the flock was, most of them scattered, making loud noises of alarm as he made his way through. The feathers around the neck of a male chicken rose and it rushed towards the apprentice.

Fireheart’s heart pounded against his chest as he sprinted towards the two, he hadn’t realized how fast these creatures could move. The bird leaped into the air, flapping its wings noisily as its claws outstretched like a hawk. Bramblepaw turned towards the creature, amber eyes widening as he saw its approach.

The chicken knocked the young tom to the ground with a thud. It pecked at him as he let out a yowl, Bramblepaw swiped at the bird with an unsheathed paw. Fireheart raced over to them, forcing himself between the bird and Bramblepaw. His back stung as the creature turned its attack on him, squawking as its large wings flapped. Fireheart gasped, “run, get somewhere high. Quickly!”

Bramblepaw stared in disbelief for a heartbeat before nodding and took off towards another Twoleg den. He scrambled up a few boxes piled next to it. Once Fireheart was certain the apprentice was out of danger, Fireheart left the attacking bird behind. The chicken chased after him, falling short as he leaped up the boxes next to Bramblepaw. The bird paced below them. Its head was tilted as it strutted, one beady eye focused on the two cats.

A Twoleg yowl came from around the side of the den, fear filled Fireheart. He spat, “mousedung!” They couldn’t be seen like this, the Twoleg wouldn’t be pleased to see that they had bothered the chickens. He turned to Bramblepaw, “we need to move. Hop off the back and go.”

The apprentice did as he was told and Fireheart followed after him. The two cats made it around the back of the Twoleg den without being spotted. Once he was sure the bird hadn’t come after them either, Fireheart relaxed. He looked to his back; the stupid thing had taken a few tufts of fur out. He licked where fur had once been a few times before turning back to Bramblepaw.

The apprentice looked shaken by the experience. His fur ruffled and eyes wide. Once he was certain Bramblepaw was unharmed, Fireheart licked the young cat’s ear hesitantly, mewing: “I can’t believe we got attacked by a bird.”

The apprentice didn’t respond, rather he rested his head against his mentor’s chest. They stayed like that for a long moment, Fireheart giving him soothing licks. Finally, Bramblepaw spoke, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run off.”

He sounded worn out as he mewed. Fireheart blinked at him sympathetically, “I don’t blame you. What I told you, it’s a lot.” Bramblepaw heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. Fireheart continued, “we need to head back to the barn now. You can rest then.”

Bramblepaw glanced up at Fireheart, slowly nodding before rising shakily to his paws. They set out on their way, careful to avoid the birds and Twoleg on their way to the barn. As they entered, cats looked up towards them. Graystripe sprang up from where he was and headed over to the two cats. He looked the disheveled cats over, “what happened?”

Fireheart touched his nose to Bramblepaw’s shoulder, murmuring: “go lay down. I’ll join you in a bit.” He turned to Graystripe as the brown tabby walked away explaining quietly, “he didn’t take it well. He ran off and got attacked by a chicken.”

“Really? A _chicken_?” Graystripe stared at him in disbelief.

“They’re faster than they look.” Fireheart meowed.

“Did the Twolegs see you?” That was Barley, there was a concerned look in his gaze as he approached. The Twolegs didn’t like the cats interacting with the other animals, Fireheart knew this. Bramblepaw knew this. It had not been intentional, it was nothing but an accident.

“No, we got away before they could see us,” He dipped his head to the loner. This was his home; Fireheart and the others were guests here. This mistake had put the loner’s life here in danger. Fireheart apologized to the black and white tom, “he didn’t mean to do it. He knows better. I think he’s learned his lesson with dealing with chickens.”

“He’d better.” Barley muttered. Fireheart looked back to Graystripe, he needed to talk to him and Mistyfoot about Bramblepaw’s training. He spotted Mistyfoot and signaled her over.

The RiverClan she-cat padded over, a curious look on her face, “what’s up?”

“How was Bramblepaw in training today?” Both cats gave Fireheart confused looks.

Mistyfoot responded, “he was good. He has the makings of a good swimmer if he keeps going at it. He didn’t catch any fish today, but he had a good swing.” Graystripe expressed his agreement.

Fireheart explained the conversation he had with his apprentice about training quickly to Graystripe and Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot nodded, “sure, I see no harm in letting you join in. It’ll allow the apprentices more time to practice together.”

Graystripe’s eyes gleamed, “you want to learn how to swim?” Fireheart twitched his ear.

“If Bramblepaw wants to learn, then I’ll help him.” There was an amused look on Graystripe’s face. Did he think his friend would do poorly? It couldn’t be that hard.

Fireheart looked to Mistyfoot, he had to tell her about Stonefur. Fireheart continued, “there’s one more thing. When I went to Twolegplace, I found where Stonefur was buried.” The RiverClan warriors’ eyes widened.

“He was buried?” Fireheart nodded in confirmation, Mistyfoot stared at him a heartbeat longer before asking, “Who did it?”

the ginger cat explained the situation quickly to the she-cat. A sorrowful look came into Mistyfoot’s eyes as he spoke. He gently pressed his muzzle to her shoulder comfortingly, the burial was far from ideal. Mistyfoot murmured, “he’s buried. That’s what matters, he’s buried.”

Once everything was settled, Fireheart headed off in the direction where Bramblepaw had gone. He found the apprentice where the Clan cats had set up their nests. It had taken him a few moments longer than he expected to do so because Bramblepaw was laying in Fireheart’s nest rather than his own. Fireheart climbed up to it, curling around the smaller cat as he laid down. He was tense, his ears lay flat. Fireheart felt a rush of sympathy as he looked at the younger cat.

He began grooming the dust out of the apprentice’s fur. As he did, Bramblepaw slowly relaxed. Fireheart listened as the young tom’s breathing slowed steadily as he fell asleep. He licked the apprentice behind his ears a few more times before resting his head on Bramblepaw’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I talk about chickens more in this than the other farm animals but it's because I have them and I know what they're like so ya know.  
Also, the semester just ended for me and the last few weeks were killer so I'm behind in writing for this, that combined with the fact that I decided to rearrange a bit of the order in this and haven't been able to do that so I think I'm not gonna be updating for at least a week or two? I apologize for the delay.  
Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this all ready to post for Wednesday and then my internet went down so uhhh here are two chapters

It was cold, very cold. It felt like his legs were frozen to the bone. His ears went back as he moved further into the chilly water. It lapped at his belly fur and he shivered as he took another step further into the pool, further submerging his belly into the dark water. Why did they have to start this so close to leaf-bare? They were lucky that the water wasn’t frozen over. The smooth stones beneath him were slippery, he felt as though he might slip at any moment. He looked down; he couldn’t see his paws now. His legs faded into the darkness beneath him.

What could be down there? Something could swim by him and he wouldn’t even notice it. Something could touch him and he wouldn’t know until it did. What was down there? Fish? Frogs? _Snakes_? Could snakes swim? The tom twitched his tail nervously, causing a small splash in the water behind him. He didn’t know if they could, but it was certainly too cold for snakes. There probably weren’t any snakes. He looked up to the cat a few tail lengths in front of him, deeper in the murky pool.

There was an amused look on Mistyfoot’s face as she watched Fireheart’s distress. She was nearly completely submerged; she had her head held high out of the water and part of her gray back breeched out of the dark pool. Her tail trailed behind her, running along the surface of the water like a snake. The RiverClan cat mewed, “It gets better when you keep going. You’re delaying the inevitable.”

Fireheart continued hesitantly into the water. Mistyfoot had found this pool in the stream that ran through the patch of woods between the Twolegplace and the farm. It was deep enough where it made a good place to practice swimming and fishing and it was wider than most of the stream, forming at the base of a small waterfall. It went on for some tail lengths before growing smaller again and returning to its state as a flowing stream.

Graystripe and the apprentices watched Fireheart’s plight from the shore. The orange tom could hear some excited mewing from the apprentices as they watched him. Stormpaw remarked, “I didn’t think he’d be such a drypaw! Bramblepaw and Graystripe got in quicker!”

_Drypaw?_ Fireheart had never heard the word before. “Stormpaw!” Mistyfoot’s voice was stern, “teasing him isn’t going to help. Fireheart’s coat is the thinnest out of all of us, it’s colder for him. He’s not a RiverClan cat, he's not used to it.” There was a pause, “Anyway, no one’s pushing him in. Unlike what you two did to Bramblepaw.”

Stormpaw's ears went back sheepishly as some laughter sounded from the other cats.

That was how Bramblepaw first got into the water? It was bad enough moving into it at his own pace, Fireheart couldn’t imagine being pushed. The water was rising to his shoulders now, he’d have to actually start swimming in a moment. The orange warrior’s heart raced as he stretched to keep his muzzle above water. The RiverClan she-cat spoke again, “remember it’s like running.”

_Running_. As the slippery ground came out of his reach, Fireheart felt panicked. What if he couldn’t do it? Would he go down? How deep was the water? He started imitating how he would run, kicking his legs out in the water. After a few heartbeats he rose, most of his head was out of the stream now. He felt his back breach the surface and hit the bitter air.

Fireheart’s eyes grew wide as he paddled towards Mistyfoot. He was doing it! He was swimming! He turned as he came within a tail length of the RiverClan warrior, heading back to shore. He heard the sound of Mistyfoot following after him. Once his feet were back on the stream floor, Fireheart let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Mistyfoot came up next to him, “congratulations, you can swim as well as a RiverClan kit.”

“That’s more swimming than most ThunderClan cats would ever do,” Fireheart muttered. He’d done it willingly; he was learning to fish willingly, too. That was a lot more than most ThunderClan cats would try. More than most non-RiverClan cats would try.

The group had gotten there at about midmorning, the frost was disappearing from the grass and the earth around them was beginning to warm up. The day started with a fishing lesson, a hunting lesson, unlike any Fireheart, had participated in before. It wasn’t scent or sound that they had to worry about, it was their shadow.

Other than that, it was a game of patience. Waiting for the fish to move by and being able to quickly pull it out of the water. After a few failed attempts, resulting in splashing himself with the chilly water, Fireheart managed to get a small brown trout.

It was quick, suddenly the creature was flopping helplessly in front of him. Normally, when hunting land prey, it would have been killed by the original strike. Fireheart had to hit it again to kill it. That was his first time eating fish as well, it was a strange taste. Chewier than forest prey with a strong taste. It tasted a lot like it smelled, but Fireheart hadn’t found it all too unpleasant. He could see himself eating a fish again.

Another cat that had managed to catch his first fish was Bramblepaw, he had caught it faster than Fireheart. When the brown apprentice first got the fish on the streambank, it had startled him. The striped young tom hadn’t realized that he had to make a second blow and the fish flopped around. It tried to flop its way back towards the water and freedom when Featherpaw stepped in, killing the slippery creature for the other apprentice.

Despite his error and earlier expressed dislike of the way fish tasted, Bramblepaw’s eyes had shown bright and full of pride at catching the creature. He had eaten it without complaint as well, it seems the taste of this new prey was growing on the apprentice.

It had been good to see Bramblepaw excited by the catch. Since Fireheart had told him the truth about his father the apprentice had been acting more anxious. Prior he had been nervous, careful to a point and put more thought into his actions than most cats his age but this was different. He was more hesitant to interact with the other cats now, he seemed scared of their opinions of him now that they knew he knew the truth.

He had apologized to Cloudtail for his questioning, Fireheart had told him that it wasn’t needed. Bramblepaw hadn’t known the truth and he didn’t need to apologize for the ignorance that he had been fed. His obliviousness on the subject had been the other's fault, and there wasn’t much else they could do about it.

Fireheart had also had to coax the young tom into joining Stormpaw and Featherpaw in extra practice they had wanted to do together. They wanted him to join in, Bramblepaw seemed to have wanted to join their practice but was stopping himself. It took some encouragement and reassurance but Bramblepaw had ended up joining in.

Fireheart had not expected him to react so much, the outburst right after finding the truth out had been one thing. It was a lot that Bramblepaw had learned, Fireheart didn’t blame him for it. Had he gotten the chance; the orange tom would have waited longer. At least until he was sure that Bramblepaw could handle it better. He would grow used to what Tigerstar had done, Fireheart knew he would, but it didn’t make him feel less guilty about having to tell the apprentice the truth so soon.

This training had been good for Bramblepaw, catching that fish made his golden eyes glow with excitement, his chest puffed out with pride as he had realized what he achieved. He looked more enthusiastic and less hesitant than he had the days before. At least one good thing had come out of this training, being wet certainly wasn’t one of them.

Graystripe stepped into the stream, seemingly unbothered by its icy feeling. He padded over to the two cats standing in the stream, his tail held high. Fireheart’s eyes narrowed as he felt a flash of jealousy, was the gray tom already used to the way the water felt? His fur was a lot longer and thicker than Fireheart's, it was possible.

There was a mischievous glow in Graystripe’s eyes as he got closer to Fireheart, he stuck his muzzle towards his friend. As he did, Graystripe allowed his tail to slap the surface of the stream sending a spray of icy water into Fireheart’s face. The gray warrior mewed, “welcome to the group, fish-face.”

The orange warrior jerked his head back from the spray, shaking the cold water off his face. He let out an annoyed hiss. He launched himself at his friend, toppling him over into the shallow water. He quickly moved away, allowing the other cat to get up. When Graystripe got to his feet, gasping for air, the gray tom cuffed him. Fireheart moved away from the blow as he mewed: “I don’t think I qualify for being called that; all I did was swim a lap.”

“I agree with Fireheart.” Both cats turned towards Mistyfoot as she mewed, “I think it’s insulting to call him that so soon, he doesn’t have the skills to be called that yet. I think Fishkit fits more.”

“_Fishkit_.” Graystripe echoed; yellow eyes glowing. The ginger tom’s eyes widened in alarm at the RiverClan warrior’s teasing; he had thought she would be on his side!

“We’re not doing that.”

“Yeah, we are.” Graystripe replied, hitting his shoulder against his friends’. Mistyfoot rolled her eyes at the two toms.

“If you two are done, Graystripe you said you’d work with the apprentices downstream. We haven’t got all day.” Mistyfoot reminded the gray warrior. He nodded, leaving the stream behind and heading back to shore where the three apprentices were waiting. They’d be working on something the RiverClan warrior had shown Graystripe the day prior while Mistyfoot and Fireheart worked together.

Once the apprentices and Graystripe moved further down the stream, Mistyfoot turned to Fireheart. She meowed: “let’s see what you can do, Fishkit.”

Fireheart’s ears went back, “you are not calling me that.”

“Aren’t I?” The RiverClan she-cat turned away, heading further into the stream. As she got to the point where she had to swim, Mistyfoot meowed, “we’d better get started. That was a decent first try. You certainly kept your head above water well enough.” She moved further into the pool, turning to face the shore and Fireheart, “by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be able to do this.”

The RiverClan she-cat disappeared, completely submerging into the icy pool, Fireheart’s eyes widened and he felt a twinge of fear. They could go underwater? He hadn’t known that. How was he expected to figure that out? Mistyfoot reemerged deeper into the pool, calling out: “swim to me.”

Graystripe had explained this to Fireheart, she had done it with the gray warrior as well as with Bramblepaw to an extent the first time. They’d go back and forth, deeper and deeper into the pool. The ginger tom padded deeper into the water, remembering what the RiverClan cat had told him last time as the water got too deep. This wasn’t too hard; Fireheart didn’t understand why Graystripe had made it out to be. It was just being cold and wet that was obnoxious, he could do this.

His muscles were screaming at him by the time he pulled himself out of the water and on to the bank opposite to the one they had started on. Mistyfoot came out of the water after him, unbothered by the exercise they had just done. The ginger tom sat down, panting. It had been fine for a while but after a point, his muscles had begun to burn, Fireheart no longer felt the freezing water. Rather he had warmed up significantly. They had done exactly what Graystripe had warned him of, Mistyfoot would make corrections when needed, but it was mostly swimming back and forth in the pool.

The RiverClan she-cat turned to face the stream, she asked: “do you think you can go across one more time?” Could he? Fireheart looked towards the opposite bank. He’d already crossed it once; he could do it again. Or they could go around and go through the shallower and more narrow part of the stream.

“Yes, I can do it.” He rose to his paws again, his muscles resisted the movement. Mistyfoot eyed him for a heartbeat.

“Are you sure? There’s no shame in going around. You’ve done well.” She padded over to his side.

“No, I can do it.” The RiverClan cat nodded after a heartbeat and they entered the water again. _This cross is more difficult than the last_, Fireheart realized. His muscles ached a lot more and he was panting again by the time they reached the opposite bank. Was this just how it felt to swim? He wasn’t sure if he would be willing to do this again if it felt like this each time.

As if reading the tom’s thoughts, Mistyfoot explained: “it’s not that difficult normally. Once you’ve built up the muscles and get used to it, you’ll feel better.” Fireheart hoped she was right. He turned, starting to lick the water from his soaked pelt. As he did, the orange tom noticed something white in the air. _Snow!_ He looked up to the sky, through the barren trees Fireheart could see that the sky had turned gray in their time in the woods.

Confused mews caught his attention, Fireheart looked downstream to see that all three apprentices had stopped what they were doing and were looking up to the sky. Stormpaw stood in the stream in front of Graystripe, while the other two apprentices were on the shore.

Bramblepaw’s ears flattened suddenly, he moved his head back and there was a flash of pink as his tongue darted out, licking his nose. Fireheart felt a purr form in his chest as he rose to his paws, the apprentice must have gotten hit on the muzzle. This was the first time any of the apprentices had experienced snow. Mistyfoot took the lead as they headed over to the rest of the cats. Featherpaw looked to Graystripe, blue eyes glowing as she asked, “father, what is it?”

"Snow,” the gray tom responded as he and Stormpaw returned to shore. He explained, “it falls during leaf-bare.”

It did a lot more than that. It made hunting harder, prey would be tucked away in its burrows and it was difficult to move in the cold substance once it got thick. Fireheart’s mind went to his former Clanmates. They would be struggling thanks to the snow, meanwhile, Fireheart and the others would have the mouse-filled barn. He felt a twinge of guilt, he should be living with his Clanmates. Dealing with the starvation of leaf-bare alongside them. It would be an even harder leaf-bare, considering the fire as well as the TigerClan leader having other uses for the Clans prey.

“It’s _cold_!” Bramblepaw mewed, raising a paw in the air towards the falling flakes. His golden eyes were round with wonder as he watched the snowflakes land on his paw. The snow was starting to fall more thickly now.

“It is,” Fireheart agreed, “if it keeps falling the way it is, it’ll completely cover the ground.” He could see the snowflakes were beginning to stick already.

“Really?” Stormpaw asked, looking up to the sky again, “but they’re so small!”

“Yes, but there’s a lot of them.” Mistyfoot explained, “you’ll see.” She glanced at the other warriors, “why don’t we head back to the barn? I think this is enough for the day.” Both cats expressed their agreements. Once they had picked up what prey had been caught, the group started heading back towards the farm.

By the time they left the narrow patch of woodlands, there was enough snowfall for their pawsteps to show as they walked. The three younger cats were still in awe as they moved through the snow. Suddenly Featherpaw struck the snow with one paw, scooping it up and launching it into her brothers’ face.

The gray apprentice let out a startled squeak, dropping the fish he held before he crouched, eyes narrowing before he sprang at Featherpaw. The apprentices tumbled in the snow, mewling and giving each other mock blows before Stormpaw regained his footing. He shot off in the direction of the barn. His sister followed quickly after, letting out a yowl as she did. Fireheart purred as he watched the two littermates play, glancing at his own apprentice.

The young tabby had stuck with the warriors. He was watching Featherpaw and Stormpaw as well, his tail lashing excitedly. Fireheart moved up next to Bramblepaw, nudging the apprentice with his shoulder as he spoke around the fish in his jaws, “you should go join them, kit.”

The young tabby’s ears went back, “I’m not a kit!” There was a pause before he shook his head, “I don’t want to bother them.”

“You won’t be,” Fireheart reassured. He readjusted the fish in his mouth so he was gripping its head in half of his mouth. He stuck his muzzle closer to the young tom, “in fact I think they’d be excited to have you join.” Graystripe moved to the apprentice’s other side, mewing his agreement.

“Of course, you won’t be bothering them.” The young cat still looked hesitant.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Fireheart encouraged him forward with a nudge to his shoulder. He looked back to Graystripe and Fireheart, there was worry in his golden eyes. The orange tom meowed, “Bramblepaw, go. It’ll be fun.”

He wavered a few heartbeats more, claws digging anxiously into the snow, before trotting off where the other two apprentices had gone. Fireheart watched him go, “he’s overthinking it.”

“He’ll get over it.” Graystripe replied, “he just needs to figure it all out. Once he realizes other cats’ opinions of him haven’t changed, it’ll be fine.” Graystripe nudged his friend, “look.”

Bramblepaw had made it over to the other two apprentices after a few heartbeats of conversation between the three young cats Stormpaw launched a pawful of snow at the brown apprentice, Bramblepaw seemed startled for a moment before he threw himself at Stormpaw and the game continued. Fireheart felt a warmth come to his chest as he watched the young cats.


	30. Chapter 30

Fireheart’s tail twitched anxiously as he paced at the base of the Great Rock. Where was Sandstorm? This was when they were supposed to meet and she was late. Possibilities filled the ginger tom’s mind; had they been found out? Had something happened to her? There was the possibility of Tigerstar finding out and doing something to the TigerClan she-cat, but there was also the possibility of something else happening to her.

The pack of dogs came to Fireheart’s mind with fear. If not Tigerstar, then the dog pack. There was nothing that they could do against those creatures, what if another incident occurred with them? What if she was dead? His ears went back as the ginger warrior dug his claws into the snow beneath him. He should have persuaded her to leave with him, he should have done something.

The sound of movement caught Fireheart’s attention; he froze in his pace raising his nose up as he took in the scent. _Sandstorm_. He heaved a sigh, letting his shoulders relax as the she-cat came towards him from the forest. He trotted up the hollow towards her, calling a greeting as they got closer. The ginger warrior stopped in her pace a few tail lengths away from the other cat, she looked tense. Fireheart felt the fur along his spine rise, had something happened? Sandstorm curled her lip.

“You still smell bad.” _Oh_. The tom’s ears flattened. He still had to cover his scent somehow, it wasn’t his fault. The TigerClan warrior padded the few tail lengths left between them, slowly touching her nose to his muzzle, “you should choose something better.”

“It’s leaf-bare, there isn’t much choice in plants,” Fireheart replied, pressing his muzzle back against her. She still seemed tense. Fireheart figured it must have been the dangers they faced seeing each other. He was certainly scared by them and he wasn’t the one that was in direct danger. Fireheart asked, “what do you want to do?”

“Why do I have to choose? Why don’t you?”

“You were the one that asked me out here a second time, I figured you’d want to choose.” Sandstorm didn’t respond, rather the light ginger warrior looked at Fireheart expectantly. He raised his head and tail high as he began to trot, circling around Sandstorm. He took in her scent as he brushed his side against hers before bounding a few fox lengths towards Fourtrees. Stopping in his tracks, the flame-colored cat threw his head around to look at the other cat. He curled his tail as he mewed, “are you coming?”

The TigerClan she-cat padded after him. Her pelt twitched uneasily as she came up to him, standing shoulder to shoulder. She looked distracted. There was something wrong, there had to be. But what was it? If they had been found out, Tigerstar would not have allowed them to meet again.

If they had used her as some sort of trap, it would have been over by now. He had been at Fourtrees for a bit, it was ridiculous to use Sandstorm as a trap. It couldn’t be that. He didn’t believe that the pale she-cat would agree to be used in a ploy against him. The outsider led the way back to Fourtrees to the Great Rock. Once at the foot of the large stone, Fireheart turned to face Sandstorm, “Is something the matter?”

“You said that you didn’t want me to tell you what was going on with TigerClan.” Sandstorm responded blatantly. Fireheart shifted on his paws; he had told her that. This was different though; something was clearly bothering the she-cat. If it was something he could help with, he wanted to.

“We’re just talking. Is something the matter?” If it was related to TigerClan, this had to be something important. Perhaps it was why she was late?

Sandstorm sighed, “Did you cut through Clan territory again?” Tigerstar must have mentioned his encounter with Fireheart to the Clan. It would make sense, considering he had gotten into a disturbance on the WindClan border from chasing Fireheart. He spoke a confirmation and Sandstorm’s ears went back. She murmured, “so it wasn’t a lie.”

“What wasn’t?” Fireheart shifted nervously on his paws, what had caused that reaction? If the TigerClan leader had ordered more patrols to keep an eye out for him, that would not surprise the ginger warrior. It would have been expected. He leaned closer to Sandstorm, “are there more patrols out now?”

Sandstorm shook her head, “No. No cat in TigerClan knew about it until the Gathering.” _The Gathering?_ Why would Tigerstar wait to announce Fireheart’s trespassing on TigerClan territory then? If he thought that Fireheart was spending time on TigerClan territory, it was no concern of WindClan’s. The ginger she-cat said, “he accused WindClan of harboring you.”

Fireheart could see where the TigerClan leader was getting this from, the patrol had stopped Tigerstar, not Fireheart, from entering WindClan territory. It had not been on purpose, at least Fireheart did not think it had been. Whether it was Tigerstar being a bigger threat in the WindClan patrols eyes or they had simply not seen him enter, it had been a fluke that had implications.

Fireheart didn’t know what the conversation between the TigerClan leader and the WindClan patrol was, but it must not have been good to come to this conclusion. The orange tom felt guilt grip him, by going through the territories rather than around he had brought the wrath of Tigerstar on to WindClan. At least, it was a good enough excuse for Tigerstar to give. Sandstorm sat back on her haunches as she explained, “he said that what they were doing was in defiance of StarClan, that hiding you was not what StarClan would want.”

_StarClan_? A flash of annoyance heated up Fireheart’s pelt for a heartbeat. What would Tigerstar know of what StarClan would want? They certainly did not want TigerClan. He was using their name to try and frighten the WindClan cats. A troubled look came to Sandstorm’s eyes. “He told Tallstar that WindClan had to turn you over. He gave him until this past sunset.”

It was past the dark tabby leader’s time limit and WindClan had certainly not given Tigerstar what he wanted. WindClan was aware that Fireheart was at the barn, too. Tallstar could have sent a patrol out to get him if they were so pleased. Why he did not puzzled the ginger tom. More importantly, what did Tigerstar have planned for WindClan? Fireheart asked, “what did Tallstar say?”

“He denied having you.”

Tallstar was speaking the truth and Tigerstar had ignored it. Fireheart’s ears flattened as he dug his claws into the ground below him in frustration, “is there an attack planned on WindClan?”

“No.” Sandstorm moved a paw closer to Fireheart. “There’s nothing. As far as I can tell, there’s no preparation for an attack. I don’t know if Tigerstar was trying to scare them into agreeing without force or if there’s a secret attack I haven’t been made aware of.” The she-cat closed her eyes for a heartbeat before murmuring, “it’s not like we should risk a fight, we’ve already had enough warriors die this past moon.”

Fireheart’s ears pricked, had there been other fights? Why had TigerClan lost warriors? Certainly, there had been no battles with WindClan. “What do you mean?”

“There’s been more dogs. They attacked a patrol by Snakerocks.” The she-cat’s ears went back as a mournful glow came to her pale green eyes, “from ThunderClan they killed Whitestorm, Brindleface, and Runningwind.”

_Dogs._ Tigerstar had allowed them to attack more cats. More of his Clanmates. Fireheart felt a flash of anger as the fur along his spine bristled, how many more cats would die because of the TigerClan leader’s wants? Whitestorm, Brindleface, and Runningwind had all been fine, loyal warriors, they hadn’t deserved this fate.

Fireheart looked up to the sky, through the bare branches of the Great Oaks Silverpelt shown brightly. Stars sparkling like frost in the early morning. _How could you allow this_? Fireheart wanted to scream, _cats are dying and you have done nothing!_ Tigerstar was using StarClan’s name in vain and they still were silent. Fireheart hadn’t heard from them in moons, he didn’t know if any of the medicine cats had been receiving anything but it did not seem like it.

Fireheart looked back to the cat in front of him. He needed to tell Sandstorm what he had seen. He needed to warn her. As far as he knew from what Cinderpelt had told him the Clan cats believed the dogs were being brought into the forest by Twolegs. The TigerClan warrior wouldn’t know the truth.

Perhaps he could convince Sandstorm to leave the Clan, he didn’t want to leave her to the same fate as her Clanmates. He couldn’t let her get hurt. Fireheart meowed, “you’re mistaken. The Twolegs aren’t bringing dogs into the forest.” Sandstorm’s eyes rounded with shock as the other cat explained his encounter with Tigerstar and what he had seen the TigerClan leader doing with the dogs. He sat back as he finished, sighing: “I can’t figure out why Tigerstar has been feeding them. All they’ve done is attack his own warriors!”

“isn’t it obvious?” Sandstorm rose to her paws. “Fireheart, he’s going to have the pack attack WindClan. That’s why he’s feeding them, he had to have had this planned for a few moons now.”

That would make sense, the dogs wouldn’t be directed back to TigerClan or Tigerstar. Rather it would be an outside force. If Tigerstar succeeded in this, it could be seen as chance that they attacked WindClan. The pack could have gone after either TigerClan or WindClan. Afterward, TigerClan could easily take over WindClan territory. However, one part of this was still bothering Fireheart, it didn’t make sense. Fireheart rose to his paws and began to pace in front of Sandstorm, “why wait this long?”

“Maybe he thought he could get Tallstar to agree to join without using them,” Sandstorm suggested. “Or he could have been waiting for an excuse,” Snow crunched beneath her paws as the pale she-cat took a step towards Fireheart, “he said that sheltering you was a slight against StarClan, the pack could be seen as a sign from StarClan that WindClan was in the wrong.” The ginger tom thought this over. StarClan had no control over dogs, but Tigerstar could easily make this claim. Shape the events that would occur into his own tale. Sandstorm was right.

Fireheart stopped in his stride, turning his head so his eye was facing the other warrior, her tail was lashing as she watched the cat in front of her. Fireheart exclaimed, “I think you’ve got it!” He padded towards Sandstorm, “I’ve got to warn WindClan. I need to talk to Tallstar.” He didn’t know when this attack would occur or how Tigerstar could get it done. He couldn’t let Sandstorm get attacked either, he pressed his muzzle against hers. “I-I can’t leave you here! Come with me, please.”

She hissed, pulling away from him. “No. That’s suicide! If you talk to WindClan, they’ll turn you over to Tigerstar.” The idea of that made Fireheart’s head spin, he clawed the ground below him agitatedly. She was right, making contact with the Clan would result in him being in the same situation he had been a few moons ago. Sandstorm continued, “I’m not leaving my Clan. We’ve been over this, I can’t.”

“Sandstorm –”

“I said no, Fireheart.” Her tail twitched, “I can’t abandon them.”

“And I can’t leave WindClan to die.” Fireheart murmured.

“I wasn’t suggesting we leave them to die, I –” Sandstorm shook her head, letting out a sigh. Her ears flattened before she slowly pressed against him. This wasn’t how this night was supposed to go, not even close. They stayed still for a long moment before Sandstorm pulled away, the ginger tom recognized sorrow in her gaze.

He hesitantly licked her ear, “we don’t know what will happen.” Tallstar had let him off last time with a warning, there was a possibility that could happen again. He had not sent cats to get him even though his Clan was in the balance despite knowing where Fireheart was hidden. Fireheart murmured, “let’s meet in a quarter moon.”

“A quarter moon.” Sandstorm echoed, mewing her agreement.

“I’ll see you then.” It could be sooner for all they know. The pale warrior mumbled her farewell. Fireheart stared at Sandstorm a moment longer before moving away from her. He could feel her eyes still on him as he moved back towards the moors.

He stopped in his pace about halfway up the hill, turning to look back to Fourtrees. Sandstorm had turned away, heading back up the snowy incline towards the barren trees which made up ThunderClan’s old territory. He watched her pale shape disappear into the undergrowth. _Stay safe._

Fireheart turned back, heading further into WindClan’s territory. The icy wind was harsh against his pelt as it blew by him. Howling winds rustled the heather which surrounded him. His mind raced. As he drew closer to camp, the ginger warrior began to shake. 

What would the cats at the barn think? He hadn’t told any cat he was leaving; Fireheart hadn’t expected to have to turn himself in to WindClan. He thought that he would have been coming back tonight. They would make assumptions; they probably would be able to figure out some of the tale that occurred without the help of others. The orange warrior felt a twinge of guilt, he should have told some cat he was leaving.

With little in way of undergrowth on the barren landscape, the outsider saw the cat on sentry duty by the camp entrance at the same time she saw him. Fireheart did not recognize the WindClan cat as he drew closer. He lowered his tail and head as he came within view. Her eyes widened with alarm as he came within view, the WindClan warrior let out a yowl.

“Intruder!”

The tortoiseshell warrior raced towards him as Fireheart stopped in his tracks. She threw herself at the intruder, he let out a hiss as he was thrust to the ground. He forced himself not to resist the other cat, going against every instinct he had. It would not help his case if he got into a fight with a WindClan warrior. Her claws dug into his pelt as he heard more movement from the camp entrance.

Warriors moved out from the gorse tunnel and around the two cats; Fireheart tried to lift his head only to have it pushed back down by the opposing cat. He could hear a few furious growls. His heart pounded against his chest; they could kill him if they were so pleased. He could be taken away to Tigerstar without a second thought, he probably would be. He wouldn’t be able to warn Tallstar and this all would be for nothing. The thought chilled him to the bone.

Deadfoot stood directly in front of him, his eyes narrowed as he regarded the pinned cat. After a few heartbeats the lean black tom spoke, “why are you always on our territory?”

“I’m not here to fight,” Fireheart forced his voice to remain level. “I need to talk to Tallstar, please.”

“Are you aware of the situation surrounding you?” The WindClan deputy’s tail twitched as he questioned. There was a cold look in his eyes.

“I am, it’s related to that.” Fireheart glanced back at the cat on top of him, he had a heavy feeling in his chest. Everything in him urged Fireheart to fight against her. To get up and run away from this place. He gasped, “please, I need to talk to Tallstar. I’m not here to start a fight.”

“Let him up.”

Fireheart couldn’t see the WindClan leader as he came through the gorse tunnel and made his way towards the other cats, but he heard his paw steps in the snow. The black and white leader entered his field of vision after a few heartbeats. He took his deputy’s place in front of Fireheart. As Deadfoot moved to the side, Tallstar spoke again, “let him up, Rosefur.”

The tortoiseshell warrior hesitated a heartbeat before backing off Fireheart. He slowly rose into a sitting position, shoulders hunched and tail twitching anxiously. The heavy feeling faded slightly from his chest. The orange tom looked up to meet the WindClan leaders’ eyes. He was surprised at what he saw in them.

There was a troubled look. This puzzled Fireheart, what was going on with the WindClan leader? He expected something else, the WindClan warriors probably thought that if they turned him over then they would be left alone. He expected the Tallstar to be relieved, to share in the same thoughts as his fellow Clanmates.

He had been strange last time as well, there seemed to be some continued conflict over Fireheart for the leader. Why that was, Fireheart could not understand. Bringing WindClan home could not have been that influential. Tallstar meowed, “I told you to stay off WindClan territory.”

“I needed to talk to you.” Fireheart dipped his head respectfully to the WindClan leader, “I’ll leave right after.”

A jeer sounded from the WindClan warriors, “As if we’d let you go this time!”

Well, there went that glimmer of hope. Fireheart dug his claws uneasily into the ground beneath him as some calls of support of the warriors’ words came. Fireheart’s ears went back at a warning hiss from the warrior next to him, slowly he sheathed his claws. His heart pounded against his chest.

A hiss came from off to the side, the ginger warrior turned his head so he could see who it was. Mudclaw was scowling at him from where he stood between two other warriors, his hackles raised. He took a step towards Fireheart, “Why should we care what he says? We should just bring him to Tigerstar right now! It’s past the deadline he gave us, he could be planning an attack as we speak!”

“No.” Tallstar’s voice was firm, “TigerClan would only see us coming in the night as a threat. We will go once the sun has risen.”

Fireheart felt as though the ground beneath his paws had given out beneath him. He would be given to Tigerstar, there was no way out of this. The ginger tom took a ragged breath, fear filled him at the reality. He knew this would happen; he knew the consequences of his actions. At least, in one way or another, Fireheart would be able to save WindClan. He hoped.

“You say you need to talk to me?” Tallstar had turned his attention back to the outsider. Fireheart nodded; his throat felt as if it had closed. Even if he wanted to, he didn’t think he could speak. The black and white leader did not respond for a few heartbeats, when he did his voice was strained, “Fine. Rosefur, Onewhisker take him to the Tallrock. We will talk in camp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to WindClan for having like 8 total characters named in the first series so I had to make up one


	31. Chapter 31

Both cats moved to Fireheart’s side, shoulders pressed against his own as he was pushed on to his feet. Tallstar whispered something into Deadfoot’s ear, who nodded in response. The WindClan deputy raised his tail, signaling the remaining warriors to follow him back into camp as they did, the black and white leader moved over to Fireheart and his guards.

As soon as the rest of the WindClan warriors had disappeared into the gorse tunnel Fireheart was lurched forward. Tallstar moved ahead, entering the narrow opening.

Suddenly teeth sank into Fireheart’s scruff, he froze, his vision blurring. Memories flashed through his mind. The orange tom forced himself to breathe deeply as he felt one of the cats next to him move away from his side. He watched the barely visible shape of a cat move into the gorse tunnel next before he was dragged forward.

The teeth released him as he heard a voice, “get in.” _Onewhisker_. So, the cat ahead of him must have been Rosefur. Fireheart moved forward, pushing his way into the gorse tunnel. When he emerged on the other side, Tallstar and Rosefur were waiting. He was quickly pressed back between the two WindClan warriors and jostled onward.

He could hear excited murmuring as he was brought across camp, he turned his head towards where the sound was coming from. The sight that greeted him surprised Fireheart.

It looked like all of WindClan was in the clearing. Some cats appeared to be sleeping, but for the most part, they were up and alert to the intruder. The snow had been dug up, what appeared to be nests scattered the hollow. WindClan cats did not sleep in dens? The orange tom hadn’t been aware of that.

The murmurs grew louder, turning into jeers from the onlooking WindClan cats. He heard Deadfoot order for the cats taunting to stop. The jeers quieted down, however, despite the deputy’s order, Fireheart could still hear hisses and growls of discontent coming from the WindClan warriors.

They stopped at the foot of a large rock near the center of the hollow, Tallstar glanced at the outsider, nodding towards a spot of worn earth at the base of the boulder. Relieved to move away from the hostile warriors, Fireheart followed the silent order. Out of habit, he crouched down on the sandy earth, wrapping his tail around himself.

The WindClan leader turned away from him, facing the two guards, “you are dismissed for now.” Both cats began to protest as the skinny tom continued, “we are in full view of every cat in the Clan. He’s not going to try anything. Do not go far, I will need you once I am done with him.” Tallstar turned his attention to Onewhisker, “You will be guarding him for the rest of the night. Once I am done with him, he can stay in the old fox den.”

_Fox den?_ Fireheart did not like the sound of that. Both warriors dipped their heads as Tallstar sent them off, shooting the ginger tom threatening glowers as they moved away. They settled a few tail lengths away from Tallstar and Fireheart.

Tallstar turned his attention to his captive, his eyes narrowed as he ordered, “sit up.” Fireheart followed the command, rising from his crouch. A few heartbeats passed, he spoke softly: “Fireheart, I told you to stay out of my Clan’s territory. You should have listened.”

The orange tom dipped his head to the leader, “I wouldn’t have come without good reason. I need to warn you.”

“Warn us?” The WindClan leader sat as he spoke, his muscles relaxing. His long tail made its way around his paws. It amazed Fireheart how much trust Tallstar seemed to have for him, despite everything. Any other WindClan cat would not have been so relaxed in his presence. Almost none of the Clan cats would be, what was different about this cat? There was some sort of conflict over Fireheart in the black and white tom’s head, perhaps it was related to that? He had seen it in the WindClan leader last time they had spoken as well. What was it? “Warn us about what?”

“Tigerstar – there’s a pack of dogs on ThunderClan territory. He’s been feeding them and I think that he’s going to get them to come to the moor. He’s going to use them to get rid of WindClan so he can take your territory.”

Tallstar studied Fireheart, remaining silent for a long moment after the other cat had finished speaking. Fireheart’s pelt twitched uneasily under the WindClan leader's gaze. The ginger tom saw a flash of something in the leader’s stare. It was too quick; Fireheart could not make out what it was. Tallstar narrowed his eyes, “what makes you think this?”

He couldn’t give away Sandstorm, Tigerstar could find out about the warrior’s treachery through WindClan. He wouldn’t let that happen to her. Fireheart shifted on his paws as he said, “it’s from what I’ve gathered. I saw Tigerstar feeding them and heard about the accusation.” This was a stretch without any more of what Sandstorm had told him, Fireheart realized. He pressed, “What reason would Tigerstar have to feed dogs otherwise?”

“When do you think this will occur?”

Fireheart shook his head, “I don’t know. I imagine soon.” Tallstar sighed.

“I don’t know why Tigerstar or any cat would do that, this is not the way a warrior fights.” Tallstar glared hardened as he regarded Fireheart, “I don’t know what you thought would come out of this. Even if I did believe you, how would it look? The leader of WindClan taking the advice of a supposed murderous traitor. My own warriors would question me. You’ve done nothing but walk into a badger den of your own creation.”

Fireheart lowered his head, he felt like he was an apprentice again being scolded for whatever misdemeanor. Tallstar was right, he realized, how could he have expected him to follow the advice of a traitor? The WindClan leader paused in his speech, “Tell me, who told you about Tigerstar’s accusation?”

“Tallstar, please. You need to believe me.”

“Who told you, Fireheart?” The WindClan leader repeated.

Fireheart didn’t respond, remaining silent under the leader’s gaze. The heaviness on his chest increased in the silence, memories flashed through his brain. His anxiety was building, he did not know how Tallstar would respond to his silence. Would he react how Tigerstar would? His vision was blurring again. What if he did?

That did not matter, Fireheart needed to protect Sandstorm.

The thin tom rose to his paws, the sudden movement causing Fireheart to recoiled. Tallstar froze. The orange warrior blinked a few times, forcing his breathing to be steady. _Nothing happened. All Tallstar did was stand, _Fireheart reminded himself. He forced his gaze up to look at the cat in front of him. Tallstar was staring back in astonishment, he spoke slowly: “if you are not going to tell me, I think we’re done.”

His voice was strained as he meowed, “Fireheart, I told you to stay away. I warned you. Everything that is about to happen to you is your own fault. I do not want to appease Tigerstar, but it seems it is the only option I have now that you are here. It is out of my control; you should have heeded my warning.” Tallstar raised his muzzle to the sky. He murmured something the other cat could barely make out, “I’m sorry.” Fireheart did not think that was directed towards him. The black and white leader signaled to Onewhisker and Rosefur with a flick of his tail. Once the warriors were there, Tallstar meowed: “take him to the den, I will send a cat over with fresh-kill. We’ll have a meeting shortly to discuss what happens next.”

They would feed him? Fireheart murmured his thanks as the WindClan cat turned away from him. As he moved across the clearing, Tallstar called to Barkface. The brown medicine cat made his way quickly to the WindClan leader and the two began conversing quietly.

Onewhisker’s teeth sank into Fireheart’s scruff again, he felt light-headed as he was half dragged by the WindClan warrior away from the boulder. Rosefur moved on to the orange tom’s other side, once she was situated the teeth left Fireheart’s scruff. His mind whirled as he stumbled forward. He forced himself to blink, trying to clear his vision. His chest grew tight as they moved around the rock, towards a different part of camp.

They stopped outside of a hole in the ground. Fireheart stared at it; the narrow tunnel disappeared into darkness. How big would it be? Tallstar had called it a fox den, so it had to be decently sized. He didn’t want to go in, he hadn’t been in such a narrow place in moons. He did not want to go back there.

The ginger tom’s paws were frozen to the spot as the heaviness in his chest grew. Fireheart could feel the WindClan warriors’ glare burning into him. He turned his head so Onewhisker was within his vision range. The tabby’s eyes were icy as he growled, “don’t make me drag you in.”

The look the WindClan warrior gave him dug deep into Fireheart’s core, he would have once considered Onewhisker to be a friend. As good of a friend that two cats from separate Clans could be. It struck him how much had changed these past few moons.

He took a tentative step towards the yawning darkness in front of him, memories flashing through his mind. He stared at it for a few heartbeats before a shoulder hit his ribs. Fireheart let out a hiss of pain as Onewhisker sank his teeth into his scruff as he pushed him into the tunnel. Once he was partly in the tunnel, the WindClan tom moved back as he allowed the orange warrior to move further into the hole. Fireheart could feel the sides of the tunnel brushing against him as he was forced further down into the den.

“You can go, Rosefur. I’ve got him,” Onewhisker meowed. An affirmative reply came before the sound of the tortoiseshell warrior’s pawsteps moving away from the fox den and back to her Clanmates.

Onewhisker kept at his haunches, urging the captured cat further down the tunnel. What little light was provided by Silverpelt at the entrance soon disappeared. They continued blindly into the darkness. Whatever scent there had once been of fox was long gone, all he could smell was dirt and the stale scent of other cats. _How deep could this possibly be? _Fireheart wondered. His breathing was getting heavy, it was too enclosed. Was the whole den like this? He felt like he was being squeezed.

Suddenly there was an opening, Fireheart pushed his way into the opening. He still couldn’t see a thing but this was bigger than the tunnel, he could stand up properly in it and it appeared to be wide enough where a few cats could sleep here if they were so pleased.

Onewhisker had stopped at the entrance to the opening, he spoke: “I’ll be back with fresh-kill.” Fireheart heard the WindClan tom start to back out of the tunnel, making his way back to the surface.

The heaviness on Fireheart’s chest lessened a bit in this more open space. He could feel dried leaves and ruined moss beneath his paws, as though cats had made nests in here prior. The ginger tom pulled it together, creating a nest. He settled into the dried moss, turning to groom down his ruffled fur as he waited for the WindClan warrior’s return. He didn’t feel hungry, quite the opposite actually. His stomach churned; Fireheart didn’t know how but he was going to choke down the fresh-kill. He would have to; it would be the best meal he’d have for a while.

Soon enough Onewhisker returned, recognizable only by his scent. A large hunk of hare was in his jaws. He dropped the meat at the end of the tunnel and left without a word spoken. Fireheart made his way over to the hare meat and forced himself to eat it. When he had finished, its bones and fur were discarded on the other side of the den. Fireheart settled himself into the nest he had pulled together, closing his eyes. There was nothing else he could do but wait.

When he opened his eyes next, Fireheart was greeted with the same endless darkness he had left behind. However, there was something different. Another cat was in the den with him, he knew this scent. The orange tom rose to his paws, moving towards her, “Spottedleaf?”

“Hello, Fireheart.” The ginger warrior strained his eye, trying to get a glimpse of the tortoiseshell StarClan cat. What purpose was there in her being here? What did she have to tell him? He hadn’t received any dream from StarClan in so long, it was almost strange to have one so suddenly. What had changed? Fireheart felt Spottedleaf brush by him, it took him a moment to figure out where she was headed. She was at the entrance of the tunnel. She meowed, “come with me.”

He stayed where he stood, the end of his tail moving back and forth as he stared where the medicine cat should have been: “I can’t. They’ll stop me.”

“This is a dream. They can’t see you; they won’t stop you.” _Oh. _Fireheart padded towards the medicine cat’s spirit, following her as she led him back to the surface. As they moved, what little light there was of the outside world began to illuminate the tunnel, moving through the spirits body in front of him.

When they emerged from the passage, Fireheart looked to Onewhisker. The pale tabby made no sign that he was aware of either cat, looking ahead of himself as he crouched in front of the entrance. The ginger cat walked slowly past the WindClan warrior, speeding up when he realized Spottedleaf had continued further across the hollow.

He followed her across camp, past the sleeping bodies of WindClan cats. They exited the gorse tunnel, leading out into WindClan territory. In addition to Rosefur, another warrior had been put on sentry duty outside the camp entrance.

Spottedleaf led Fireheart along the rabbit tracks which scattered WindClan’s territory and back towards Fourtrees. Along one the ginger tom spotted a dark shape. He slowed in his tracks, padding up to it. It was a dead rabbit. The wound on its neck looked fresh as if it had just been killed.

He scanned the surrounding area for any sign of a cat, the kill certainly looked like a cats’ kill. Some cat might have been out night hunting, but it seemed like a strange night to be doing so considering the threat WindClan faced from TigerClan. It was also out in the open, a fox could easily find and take the kill. It was a sloppy mistake for any warrior to have made. Experienced or otherwise.

He looked away from the rabbit to see that Spottedleaf had stopped some fox lengths ahead of him, she was looking back at Fireheart. Right he was supposed to be following her, the rabbit did not matter. The ginger warriors’ ears went back as he bounded towards the StarClan cat. As he came up on her side, the she-cat turned away continuing on towards Fourtrees.

As they got closer to the border, he spotted another rabbit, in a very similar fashion as the last. He glanced at it before continuing on to keep up with the dead medicine cat. It was when they reached the first slain rabbit off of WindClan territory that Fireheart realized they were following a trail of them. They were leading right into ThunderClan territory.

The pink light of dawn had just begun to break through the darkness of night when they came to Snakerocks. The trail ended outside of the cave he had seen the dogs in last time. Fireheart felt numb as he gazed at the last rabbit, just as mangled as the rest. This was how Tigerstar would get the dogs on to WindClan territory.

If the TigerClan leader succeeded, what would he do after WindClan was slaughter? Fireheart wondered; the dogs would still be on WindClan territory. How would he get rid of them so his own cats could have it?

He glanced at Spottedleaf, the tortoiseshell StarClan cat was watching him a few tail lengths away. He asked, “why are you showing me this? Why don’t you show Barkface or Tallstar?”

Spottedleaf padded closer to him, blinking at Fireheart as she came to his side: “remember, you are the fire that will save the Clans. Have faith, Fireheart and you will succeed.” _Have faith?_ Frustration flashed through the ginger tom. How could she expect him to have faith? He was stuck at the bottom of a hole right now; he had tried to warn WindClan of this oncoming danger and Tallstar had disregarded it.

Fireheart couldn’t stop a pack of dogs; he was only a cat. A cat labeled as a traitor. No cat trusted him, no one would listen to what he had to say. He was about to witness WindClan be destroyed and there was nothing he could do. StarClan had to have made a mistake choosing him, he had failed them. He had failed Bluestar.

Suddenly some scuffling drew Fireheart’s attention to the cave they stood in front of. Loud grunts and sniffing came before a massive head stuck out; Fireheart’s ears went back as he moved quickly away from the rabbit. The dog made no indication that it knew the cats were there as it ventured out to the prey creature, grabbing it in its powerful jaws. It looked up, sniffing the air noisily as it spotted the next rabbit.

_Rabbit, prey. Food. Come!_

More dogs came out from the cave, grunting and growling at each other as they made for the rabbit the first dog had. This first dog snapped at another which tried to grab the dead animal from it. This was more than Fireheart had thought there had been. They were larger than any dog he had seen before – larger than any Twoleg pet. Fear filled him; they could destroy every cat in the forest if given the chance.

The pack moved further into the forest, tongues hanging out of their mouths as they went after the rabbits that had been left for them.

_Pack, come! Prey, kill!_

It was working, the stupid creatures had taken Tigerstar’s bait. It was all happening today. Fireheart looked to Spottedleaf; the medicine cat had begun to fade. His dream had begun to vanish into the darkness, everything around him disappearing into nothing.

As it did, the sound of the dogs’ brutish howls echoed in Fireheart’s ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to say this last time but I write the notes the morning of and I did not feel good, took me two hours to come up with the last one and I wish I was lying so uhhhhh Happy New Year!  
Also thank you! I'm not the best with responding to comments and the like, but I do read them all and I truly appreciate them. I'm just not good at answering

Claws were dug into Fireheart’s side when he woke up. Alarmed and his dream still fresh in his mind, the ginger tom tried to scramble away from the opposing force. When he found that he was pinned, unable to move away, panic filled him. His instinct took over and he lashed out one unsheathed paw into the darkness surrounding him, towards whatever was holding him down.

A furious hiss sounded as an unsheathed paw made its way to his head, it slammed his head against the caked earth. Fireheart saw flashes of white through the darkness at the blow. Dazed, he remained still as he tried to recover from the blow. He could taste blood in his mouth. The shape above him moved and a voice snarled into Fireheart’s ear, “try that again and I’ll have your tail.”

Teeth dug into his scruff as the claws disappeared from his side. He was pulled towards the entrance. He recognized the cats’ scent, it was Mudclaw. There was no fresh scent of any other cat, they were alone. Fireheart regained his footing as the brown warrior let go of him, he took a few shaky steps towards the tunnel. His mind was beginning to clear, he needed to tell Tallstar. Fireheart prayed the WindClan leader would listen this time. There was no time for him not to.

The ginger cat moved into the narrow passageway, tensing as its walls brushed against his side. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. He needed to tell Tallstar. Once he went through this tunnel, he would be in the open air. He would be out. He could do it. Suddenly claws slashed at his haunches, causing Fireheart to jerk away and yelp. He could feel Mudclaw’s warm breath on his back. The dark brown tom was closer to him than Onewhisker had been, he was practically on top of Fireheart. “Go.”

The ginger warrior let out an annoyed hiss, causing another slash at his leg. He fell silent before obeying Mudclaw’s order, turning away from him and continuing further into the tunnel. Relief washed over Fireheart as the early morning sun began to leak in. He quickened in his pace, squinting as he moved out of the fox den and into open air.

It was barely dawn; the light of the sun had barely moved from where it had been when his dream had ended at Snakerocks. In the dim light, Fireheart could see that Tallstar stood not far from the entrance of the den, waiting along with a few other warriors and Barkface. Mudclaw followed Fireheart out of the tunnel, shoving him forward as he came out. The ginger warrior ignored the hostile tom, his eye locked onto the WindClan leader.

There was a mournful look in the black and white cat’s eyes, catching Fireheart off guard. Why was he looking at him like that? He didn’t understand what was going on with Tallstar. It was the only thing about the leader that gave that feeling away, he looked composed otherwise. Ready to take Fireheart to TigerClan and his doom.

Tallstar eyed his captive up and down, a troubled look came to his face as he let out a sigh. “Barkface, make sure his leg is fit to travel, please. Tornear help Mudclaw hold him.” He turned his attention to the brown warrior as both cats approached Fireheart. “Mudclaw, I told you not to hurt him.”

“He attacked me first,” The brown tom grunted as he came to Fireheart’s side. _I wasn’t the one with my claws in a sleeping cat_, Fireheart thought, flicking the end of his tail back and forth, irritated. Mudclaw continued, “It’s not like Tigerstar will care that he’s hurt, why should we?”

This did not matter, the wound on his leg did not matter. They did not have time for this, Fireheart needed to tell Tallstar about the pack. Tornear came to his other side as the medicine cat moved around Fireheart. The ginger warriors’ ears went back and he started moving away from Barkface, his gaze had not left Tallstar. Both WindClan warriors shouldered him back again, Fireheart let out a hiss at them both, he was fine, this was not necessary.

Fireheart exclaimed, “they’re coming! Please Tallstar, listen to me! The pack is coming right now.” He stared desperately at the WindClan leader, imploring him to take this seriously. Fireheart continued his begging, “everyone’s lives are in danger, we need to get out of camp! Quickly!”

Cats began to gather around, watching the commotion he was creating. He jerked away from Tornear and Mudclaw, trying to get out from between them. Fireheart’s vision was beginning to blur as he was forced to the ground. A paw was placed on the wound Mudclaw had given Fireheart’s leg. He hissed at the pain, jerking his leg away. His own voice was muffled, “My leg is fine! This is ridiculous, we need to get out of camp! You need to listen to me!”

The WindClan leader did not respond. Barkface muffled meow came from behind him, “it’s nothing serious, he just needs some cobwebs to stop the bleeding.”

“Get on with it then, I don’t want any more delays.” The leader’s tone was steady as he watched Fireheart’s struggle. Barkface moved away from them, heading towards the medicine cat den.

Fireheart gasped, “I had a dream from StarClan! Spottedleaf showed me, Tigerstar’s leading them here now – with rabbits! There’s a trail of rabbits from ThunderClan territory. You need to believe me!”

Tornear put his paw on the orange tom’s head and forced it down to the cold earth, “why would StarClan share a dream with you? Shut up.”

Why _had_ StarClan come to Fireheart? No cat was listening to him. What purpose was there in showing him the pack and warning him when WindClan were the ones that needed to be warned? He let out a hiss of frustration as Barkface returned, Fireheart let the medicine cat tend to his leg without a struggle.

Suddenly the sound of barking came from outside the hollow, the scent of dogs came soon after. Before any cat could react, one of the giant creatures came barreling through the gorse barrier. Fireheart watched in horror as it grabbed the first cat it saw, shaking it as the cat screeched. More dogs followed it closely behind, barking excitedly as they saw all the cats.

Tallstar screamed, “get to the tunnels!”

Cats scattered as the dogs continued on their rampage, grabbing what cats they could. Mudclaw and Tornear had let go of Fireheart at this point, running away from the oncoming dogs. The orange cat sprang to his feet, watching the attack in horror.

Cats disappeared into holes along the sides of WindClan camp. A dog stuck its head into a hole grabbing a cat that was too slow to get away and pulled it out, the warrior turned on the creature clawing at it but the dog ignored it. It shook the cat, before hitting it against the ground with a snap.

It was too many dogs, WindClan stood no chance. Fear overtook Fireheart. He moved quickly towards one of the holes he had seen cats disappear into when he heard a screech not too far from him. He turned to see that one of the dogs was holding a smaller cat by the scruff, shaking its massive head back and forth rapidly.

_Gorsepaw_. He couldn’t leave the apprentice to die, Fireheart raced towards the dog letting out a screech as he leaped into the air. He launched himself at the side of the creature, claws digging into its side. The massive creature opened its jaws, letting out a yelp as it dropping the ginger and white apprentice to the ground. Fireheart yowled, “run!”

Gorsepaw turned and scurried into one of the holes the other WindClan cats had gone into as Fireheart slashed at the dogs' black and tan body again. He saw fury in the creature’s brown eyes as it started to try and shake the cat off. It opened its giant jaws, jerking its head around to bite at his flank. The ginger cat’s eyes widen and he let go, letting the dog throw him to the ground.

Fireheart sprang to his paws, dashing away from the dog’s next lunge. The large creature missed him, moving as fast as it could to snap at him. He rushed into the hole Gorsepaw had gone down. The dog stuck its massive black and tan head into the hole after Fireheart, he could hear it start to dig with its forepaws as it barked furiously after its lost prey.

Fireheart moved further into the passageway, panting. He could smell other cats’ fresh scent and fear. He couldn’t find any other cats, however. Tallstar had mentioned tunnels, Fireheart recalled. There must have been some sort of tunnel system under the camp.

He picked up Gorsepaw’s scent. After a moment’s hesitation, Fireheart headed forward into the narrow tunnel, following the apprentice’s scent. A heaviness came to Fireheart’s chest as he grew more unnerved. The apprentice surely knew where he was going, avoiding different tunnels that shot off in different directions and moving with certainty but Fireheart had no idea. All these tunnels seemed the same to the flame-colored tom, it was nothing but darkness. If it was not for the other cats’ scents he would get lost down here. There could be any number of things in the darkness of these tunnels, the WindClan warriors were one thing to worry about but badgers and foxes went underground as well.

He also did not know how the WindClan cats left would respond to his presence. Gorsepaw seemed to be moving with intent, heading somewhere where other cats would be. The fresh scent of more cats filled his nose as he kept moving. _The other holes in WindClan camp must lead to these tunnels_, Fireheart realized.

Back when Brokenstar had led ShadowClan on a siege on WindClan, this must have been how they escaped their attack. How strange it was that he had never heard of these tunnels before, they seemed to at least encompass some of WindClan territory.

Light began to show in the tunnel – at last a way out! Fireheart moved quickly towards it. He heaved a sigh of relief as he burst through the tunnel entrance and into open air.

The tunnel had led outside of WindClan territory, Fireheart was not sure where precisely but it had to be close to Ravenpaw and Barley’s farm, on the other side of the territory form the other Clans territory. Around him were a few WindClan cats. They had turned their attention to him and were staring at him, surprised. Fireheart ignored their looks as he scanned the group. There were not many cats, not even close to the number that WindClan had had prior. Barkface was hovering over a cat, blood-soaked the area around the warrior. The cat's back and rear legs were covered in gaping wounds from the dog’s crushing bite and tearing teeth.

He spotted Tallstar talking quietly to Gorsepaw. The apprentice’s mother stood close to the two, anxiously fretting over the ginger and white tabby. Fireheart needed to talk to Tallstar. He needed to find out what was going on next, they had to know he was telling the truth now. They needed to come up with a way to get rid of the dogs.

An idea came to Fireheart, they could lead the dogs to the gorge. Lead them to jump into it, it would get the pack off of WindClan territory and the Clan could return home. No other cat would get hurt. The tunnels seemed to lead all over the moors, at least from what Fireheart had seen, there must have been other entrances. Cats could slip in and out of them to continue leading the dogs to the gorge. No cat would have to run for too far. This could work. He needed to tell the WindClan leader. Fireheart took a few steps towards the WindClan leader.

A body tackled into him with a furious snarl. Claws tore into Fireheart’s pelt as he let out a hiss of pain. He was thrust to the ground, he clawed blindly up at the cat on top of him. Some yowls sounded from the WindClan cats present, one rang clear above the others: “Stop it, Mudclaw!”

The attacking cat was pulled off of Fireheart, Tallstar moved between the two cats. Fireheart rose to a crouch, panting as he glowered at the cat who attacked him. Tallstar turned his attention to the orange warrior, he had a look of surprise on his face: “How did you make it here?”

“I followed Gorsepaw’s scent,” Fireheart replied, looking to where Mudclaw had clawed his side. Once he was certain that there was no blood and he had only lost fur, he looked back to the WindClan leader. He meowed rapidly, “I've got an idea. I think I know how to get rid of the dogs.”

Mudclaw hissed, his tail lashed rapidly behind him: “You were the one who brought them here! Why do you care? Do you think you can get on WindClan’s side for this? Become a hero?”

“_What?_” Fireheart stared in disbelief at the brown warrior. How could _Fireheart_ have brought the dogs here? Mudclaw had pulled Fireheart out of the fox den himself, he knew that he had spent the night there.

“You clearly set up the dog attack, how else would you have known they were coming? Then you came, trying to be some sort of hero by warning us. You did it trying to get us on your side, didn't you?” The dark warrior spat, he bared his teeth at the other cat: “Well that failed didn’t it, Fireheart? Not much of a hero now, are you?”

“How could I have accomplished that?” Fireheart exclaimed, his tail lashing. “I was in that den all night! Onewhisker would have seen me leave!”

Mudclaw rose to his paws as he snarled, “you set it up before or had some other cat do it for you. I don’t know, but it was you. I know it was.” He took a few steps towards him, claws unsheathing and hackles rising. Fireheart flattened his ears, his fur bristled as he let out a hiss at the opposing warrior. His muscles tensed, ready to spring into a fight if need be. This was all ridiculous, why did the WindClan warrior want to blame him so badly?

“Both of you quit it!” Tallstar snapped, his tail lashed as he looked back and forth between the two warriors. The dark tabby sheathed his claws, keeping his eyes trained on the other cat. Fireheart forced his muscles to relax and his fur down. Ignoring Mudclaw’s glare, the outsider looked up to the WindClan leader. Tallstar had his attention on Fireheart, he asked, “you said you had an idea?”

Before Fireheart could respond Mudclaw let out a sneer, “you are going to ask for his advice? You’re _willing_ to follow his advice? The wretched traitor who murdered his leader? Who clearly had something to do with this attack?” The brown tom scoffed as he shook his head, “I cannot believe this.” His eyes narrowed at Tallstar, “WindClan is finished, if you are willing to listen to a cat like him then it is gone. I can’t see how you could be so blind.”

The dark warrior looked around at the other cats that were watching, “I am going to join TigerClan. We should have done it in the first place, they could have helped us with this situation.” Mudclaw jerked his head towards Fireheart, “We should have given him to them the first time, this would never have happened. If any of you have any sort of sense you would join me.”

Tallstar stared at the dark tom, eyes wide. "Mudclaw -"

Mudclaw ignored him, turning away from his leader, there was a stark silence as he started to stalk away. After a few moments, a few cats rose. Hesitantly they followed where the WindClan warrior had gone, the Clan cats left watching on in shocked silence. The silence was broken by a sudden exclamation: “Ashfoot no! You can’t!”

Onewhisker was staring, round-eyed at a gray she-cat. She held a dark gray kit in her jaws. Her ears were back and there was a strange look in her eyes. She set the kit down on the ground before speaking, “Onewhisker, I’m sorry but I need to.” She looked around at the cats watching her, “Downkit and Hillkit are gone. Deadfoot is missing, I need to raise our son in a Clan. I don’t think I can do that here. I need to give Crowkit the best life I can.”

Onewhisker looked to Tallstar desperately, the WindClan leader shook his head. He meowed, “I cannot stop any cat from joining TigerClan.” His voice was strained, “I do discourage it, however. This is still WindClan, we will fight for our territory and our Clan. Ashfoot, I am sorry if you feel the need to leave. If so, I have failed you and WindClan as a leader.”

There were gasps and murmurs among the remaining WindClan cats. Tallstar dipped his head to the gray queen. Ashfoot stared at the black and white tom for a heartbeat before she nodded back, picking up the kit in her jaws, and turning away from Onewhisker. She headed off where Mudclaw and the others had gone. Fireheart felt numb as he watched them disappear over the hill. WindClan had even fewer cats now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to mess with the warrior cats timeline there. :/


	33. Chapter 33

Tallstar gazed at his remaining Clanmates once the others had disappeared, “We will not give up so easily. WindClan will not be chased out so quickly again, we will fight for our territory. It is StarClan’s will that we are here, this will always be WindClan’s territory. We will not be pushed out again without a fight.” There was a determined tone to the WindClan leader’s voice, Fireheart felt some admiration for the other cat. Despite everything that had just occurred, he was determined to keep fighting for his Clan and its territory. Tallstar turned his attention to Fireheart, “What did you have in mind?”

“Do the tunnels lead elsewhere on WindClan’s territory?” Fireheart asked, rising from his crouch. Surprise flashed through the WindClan leaders’ eyes at the question, he nodded. Fireheart asked, “do they continue towards the gorge?”

A strange look came to the WindClan leader’s eyes, as if a distant memory had just come to him. A heartbeat passed before he confirmed, “they do.”

Fireheart explained his plan to the WindClan leader, as he did more warriors moved closer to the two cats. Tallstar remained silent for a few heartbeats as Fireheart finished his explanation of his plan. There was a thoughtful look on his face as he spoke, “That sounds like it could work.”

Hope filled Fireheart. They were going to accept his plan? This was a step in the right direction. If WindClan accepted his help, he could try and convince them to his side. If he could get WindClan to trust and believe him, it was a good step towards all the Clans believing him.

“We’re going with _his_ idea?” It was Tornear who spoke, his tail twitching as he regarded Fireheart. There was distrust in his eyes which made Fireheart’s pelt twitch uneasily, “Tallstar, we don’t even use the tunnels anymore. We haven’t for seasons.”

They did not use the tunnels? That sure put a hitch in Fireheart’s plan. However, Tallstar had seemed so sure of it. Why would he be certain if they did not use the tunnels? How could the cats have found their way through the tunnels and out here without prior knowledge? Gorsepaw clearly knew his way through the underground passageways, or at least he was following other cats’ scents confidently through the tunnels. How could he or other WindClan cats have learned to navigate them if the tunnels had not been used for seasons?

Tallstar replied, “The idea sounds as if it will work.” He looked around at the remaining WindClan cats, scanning them intently. “If any other cat has a better idea speak now.” A few heartbeats passed with only silence, Tallstar looked back to Fireheart. “WindClan stopped using the tunnels when I was an apprentice, the only ones we use now are the ones you were just in. That was more recent, it was in case another situation like Brokenstar occurred and we would need them.” His eyes grew cloudy as if old memories were resurfacing for the first time in a long time. He meowed, “I was not a tunneler but I spent time down there. I believe I can navigate those passageways well enough to guide cats where they need to go.”

Tallstar turned to look at the remaining cats, “I will go. I am not going to force any cats to assist. It will be dangerous, but if you are willing to help, I thank you for your bravery.”

Barkface spoke up from where he was listening a few fox lengths away from the others, “Tallstar, are you certain? You’ve only got –” The WindClan leader silenced the dark brown medicine cat with a dismissive flick of his tail.

“Of course, I am certain. This cannot work without me.”

“I’ll do it.” A young white she-cat stepped forward. There was a determined look in her eyes as she walked up to Tallstar. It took Fireheart a moment to remember the WindClan warriors name – _Whitetail_. The black and white leader had a look of concern on his face as he watched the young warrior pad towards him.

The WindClan medicine cat spoke again, “Whitetail, I don’t think this is the best idea for you right now. You’ve just lost your kits.” He padded a few steps towards her, “doing something so dangerous won’t help.”

“Yes, it will!” She snapped back Barkface. She shook her head, “I am one of the fastest cats in WindClan,” Her gaze shifted to the WindClan leader. “I will be able to outrun the dogs better than most other cats. I need to do this.”

She stared desperately at Tallstar, “Please.”

Tallstar was silent for a few heartbeats before he nodded, “You can come, Whitetail.”

Another cat spoke up, “I’ll come too.” As he padded forward, Fireheart did not recognize him. He stopped in his pace, standing next to Whitetail. The small she-cat looked up to the gray tom as he dipped his head to the WindClan leader.

“Thank you, Smokefang.” Tallstar responded, blinking at the dark gray warrior.

“I’ll do it." Every set of eyes turned to look at Fireheart as he spoke.There were murmurs of surprise among the WindClan warriors. Had they not expected him to offer his help? He was the cat that had come up with the plan. Fireheart padded next to the WindClan leader, tail twitching nervously. He had no idea how they would respond to his offer of help. Fireheart continued, “I think this should be enough. I stand by my plan; I think it will work. I’m not going to put any cats’ lives into danger without putting myself into it, too.” He dipped his head respectfully to the present WindClan warriors, “I said before that I would stand with you and I will keep my promise.”

There were a few strained murmurs from the WindClan warriors. Tallstar turned to face Fireheart, blinking in gratitude to the outsider, “Thank you, Fireheart.”

“What about the rest of us?” It was Morningflower who spoke. The tortoiseshell queen’s tail twitched anxiously, “Are we to wait out here? What if the dogs get turned around and end up here?”

“You could head to the farm?” Fireheart suggested, “You could tell them I sent you and what happened, they wouldn’t turn you away.” WindClan had stayed there briefly when Graystripe and Fireheart retrieved them from banishment and brought them home after Brokenstar was driven out. There would be plenty of prey for the WindClan cats left and a place for them to recover. _There are not even close to as many cats as there had been last time_, Fireheart thought_. _It was not an unreasonable amount to take in until WindClan has recovered and the dogs taken care of. A pool of guilt and sorrow was forming in his stomached, how could he have allowed this to happen?

Tallstar looked to Barkface, “could Frostfoot make the journey there?” A troubled look came to the brown cats’ eyes as he shook his head.

“She passed while Mudclaw and the others were leaving.” That must have been the cat Barkface was tending to when he left the tunnels, Fireheart realized. He was not surprised that the warrior had passed, she had looked to be in critical condition. This warrior was another death for WindClan, one more cat for her Clanmates to mourn. It was another reminder of how Fireheart had failed to help WindClan and prevent Tigerstar’s attack.

Tallstar was silent for a heartbeat before he murmured, “May she find rest in StarClan.” His voice grew louder as he meowed, “Those who are capable can bury her. Once that is done head to the farm.”

After a moment’s hesitation, the remaining warriors moved to do as they were told. Tallstar turned to the cats that would be taking part in the run. He explained, “it has been a while since any cat has been in some of these tunnels. Follow my lead down there. Do not go into any tunnel I do not go into.” He looked to Whitetail, “you will start the chase, as soon as it is safe, I want you to make your way to the farm – all of you.”

The three warriors expressed their agreements, Tallstar nodded, “Smokefang you will continue after Whitetail and then Fireheart will be after you.” That would mean Tallstar was last, Fireheart realized. The two WindClan warriors exchanged looks, it seemed they had as well.

Smokefang spoke, “Tallstar, you’re going to be alone in the tunnels with _him_?” He turned his gaze to Fireheart, there was suspicion in his eyes. “Why doesn’t he start and Whitetail or I go before you?” The dark warrior suggested, “that way no cat will have to deal with him alone. Or I could go last?”

They still distrusted him this much? Tallstar seemed to have forgotten any sort of suspicion he had for Fireheart, Mudclaw had left over it. How was he going to get them to trust him if they did not now? Tallstar replied, “You do not know your way down there, I am going last. This is the order we are doing.”

Smokefang’s ears went back, muttering a disgruntled agreement. His eyes were fixated on Fireheart as Tallstar flicked his tail, signaling the cats to follow him. The WindClan leader led the way back to the tunnel entrance, after a moment he disappeared into the darkness. A heavy feeling was forming on Fireheart’s chest as he watched Whitetail enter the tunnel next. He hesitated before following the other cats into the endless darkness, Smokefang close behind him.

The light disappeared quickly as they moved through the tunnels, the fear scent from what WindClan cats had made it out clung to the soil, fainter than the last time Fireheart had been in the tunnels. It was silent as the four warriors made their way through the narrow passageway. It was unnerving, Fireheart did not understand how any cat would choose to dig underground and use these tunnels.

Eventually, a light began to leak into the tunnel from an offshoot, the scent of cat was stronger from the passageway. There was also the reek of dog as well as heavy pawsteps and barking could be heard coming from out of the tunnel. They must have been at one of the tunnels that led into camp, Fireheart realized, it was a different tunnel then the one he had followed Gorsepaw into.

In the dim light, Fireheart could make out Whitetail and Tallstar’s shapes in front of him. The black and white cat turned to face the other three warriors; his yellow eyes shown faintly in the pale light. He nodded to the tunnel which the light was coming from, “Whitetail, this is where you will start. Wait long enough for us all to be in position then head towards the gorge. Be careful. May StarClan light your path and give you swift legs.”

The white warrior dipped her head to Tallstar. Determination shown in her eyes as she turned towards the tunnel which would lead into WindClan’s camp. As she disappeared up the tunnel, the WindClan leader led the other two warriors down a different tunnel. This one had no scent of cats; it did not seem as though it had been used for a long time. The ground was not as well defined as the tunnels they had just been in. There was more loose dirt and the passage would change occasionally in size. How ill-defined it was struck Fireheart; the tunnels could easily collapse with all of them in it. The heaviness on his chest worsened.

After some walking, passing by tunnels that shot off in different directions, Tallstar stopped in his tracks. This one had light coming down from it, he turned to face the two warriors behind him. A few other tunnels had had the same, Fireheart wondered how Tallstar was certain that these were the tunnels and entrances he had wanted the warriors to be at. If it was like Tornear had said and these particular tunnels had not been used in seasons, how was Tallstar certain they were at the right ones?

The WindClan leader signaled Smokefang to come forward, the gray tom moved past Fireheart in the narrow tunnel, their sides brushing against each other as he made his way in front of the black and white cat.

Tallstar nodded to the tunnel which led to the outside world as he meowed, “Remember what I told you. Wait here for Whitetail and then make your way down towards the gorge. Be careful, may StarClan guide your path and give you swift legs.”

Smokefang dipped his head to Tallstar, but he did not move. Fireheart could see in the sparse light that his tail was twitching and he looked tense. Tallstar looked as confused as Fireheart felt by the dark tom’s lack of movement. Smokefang turned his gaze to the ginger warrior, eyeing him as he asked, “Are you certain you want to be alone with him in the tunnels?” He offered, “He could stay here and I could take his place closer to the gorge.”

Tallstar’s eyes narrowed, “I am as much of a warrior as you are, I do not need protection. I will be fine. If he chooses to attack me, I can defend myself well enough. Do you think I am incapable of doing so?” Smokefang’s eyes widened as he shook his head. Tallstar continued, “then it is time you got into position.”

Smokefang shot one last hostile glare at Fireheart before slowly turning away and entering the tunnel that led towards the surface. Tallstar and Fireheart were alone now. The older cat signaled Fireheart to follow him down another tunnel.

Fireheart obeyed the order, following Tallstar further into the tunnel and away from the light of the passageway Smokefang had gone up to. The pressure on his chest remained as they moved through the pitch black space. After some walking into the endless darkness, Fireheart was stopped when he walked into Tallstar’s haunches. Why had they stopped? Was there something that Tallstar knew was ahead but Fireheart did not?

Tallstar spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, “there were collapses in this area when I was an apprentice. It is part of the reason we stopped using them. There has also been flooding, while I do doubt that we will be dealing with any sort of issue such as flooding I think it is best to warn you before we continue. If I tell you to turn tail and run, you do it. Do you understand? No matter what, get out of here. This is a matter of life and death.”

Fireheart felt the fur along his spine bristle uneasily at the Clan leader’s words. Was he suggesting Fireheart leave him behind? Why had Tallstar approved the plan if there was so much danger? He responded, “I can’t just leave you.”

“Fireheart, you must.” Tallstar insisted, “I am not your leader; however, I implore you to follow my order. Leave me if need be, I will figure things out myself. You must survive.”

How could he figure things out? Tallstar would be trapped down here, there would be no way for him to get out. Tallstar had to have known this, why did he want to get Fireheart out in case of danger but not himself? If Fireheart returned and Tallstar did not, he could be blamed for the leader’s death. He would be blamed, the other WindClan cats did not trust him as it was. He had been framed for the murder of one leader and if he returned without Tallstar, he would be the cat to blame. WindClan would fall apart, as well, without Tallstar. They did not know where Deadfoot was. Without the deputy, all they had was Tallstar.

The ginger cat was silent for a few heartbeats before he whispered, “I will, Tallstar.” He did not think he could keep that promise.

“Thank you.”

He felt the leader move away from him, continuing down the tunnel ahead of him. Fireheart quickly followed, feeling more nervous about the situation than he had prior to their conversation, the heaviness on his chest getting worse. He kept his ears pricked to any sort of noise that may arise. What would a tunnel collapse or flooding even sound like? He imagined that flooding would sound like water, but what about a collapse? How was he supposed to find his way out in the event of any of these? What would happen to the plan?

Tallstar stopped in his tracks near a tunnel that had light down it, this was it. He turned to face Fireheart, yellow eyes glowing in the dim light. The thin cat spoke, “stay inside of the tunnel until you hear the dogs and Smokefang. Once you do, head towards the gorge. There will be a small dip in the ground with a gorse bush. That is where my entrance will be.”

The other cats must have known the entrance of the tunnels from above, Fireheart dipped his head in acknowledgement to Tallstar’s words. He spoke the same prayer he had given the other two warriors before giving the ginger warrior a long stare. Tallstar meowed, “Fireheart, do not get caught.”

“Yes, Tallstar.” Why did the WindClan leader care so much if Fireheart survived? He had not said the same thing to Whitetail or Smokefang, what was the difference? Fireheart did not even belong to the same Clan.

The black and white tom twitched his ear, signaling Fireheart to go. The orange warrior dipped his head to Tallstar one last time before turning and heading up the tunnel towards the open air. He stopped about a tail length within the entrance, crouching down as to be ready to spring out and become the packs new prey item when he was needed to be.

He dug his claws into the dirt beneath him to ease his nerves. Fireheart was certainly not as fast as the WindClan cats nor did he know how fast those dogs would be. It was possible they could catch him or one of the other cats and things would not go as planned. There was also the possibility that Tallstar would not make it to his spot. The tunnels could collapse on him or the WindClan leader could get lost. What would they do then?

Soon enough, barking sounded in the distance. They would be upon him soon; Fireheart sheathed his claws and bunched his muscles, ready to leap out in front of the dogs when needed. The ground shook around him as the pounding pawsteps of the pack overcame him, the reek of dog filled his nose and mouth. Fireheart shot out of the tunnel, letting out a screech as Smokefang slid past him into the tunnel entrance. There were excited barks as he bolted towards the gorge.

“Pack, pack! Kill, kill!”

He looked over his shoulder to see the pack a few fox lengths behind him, tongues sticking out as they stared him down excitedly. The pack leader was ahead of the other dogs by about the fox length and was barking enthusiastically at the cat, when its large tan jaws opened large sharp white teeth shown. Fear shot through Fireheart at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!


	34. Chapter 34

Fireheart turned his head back towards the gorge, searching for the bush Tallstar had told him to go to. It took him a few moments before he spotted it. He forced himself to go faster, throwing himself down the hill and towards the gorse bush. He could still hear the dog’s howls behind him as he fled away from the pack.

He could begin to hear the rushing of the river as he drew nearer to the gorge, he glanced back at the dogs again. They were falling further behind him; he would need to slow down. Fireheart slowed in his pace warily. He turned his attention to the gorse bush, he needed to get there, then Tallstar would finish the run. They would be able to get the dogs over the edge and all would be fine. WindClan could return home.

As the dogs drew closer, Fireheart increased his pacing again. His muscles burned with newfound energy as he made the last few fox lengths to the gorse bush, sliding quickly under it as the pack leader snapped at him.

The giant creature stuck its muzzle into the bush, large teeth bared as it tried to bite at him. As it did, Fireheart spotted Tallstar. There was nothing more than a flash of black and white as the WindClan leader erupted out of the tunnel situated beneath the bush and out into the open moorland towards the gorge. He let out a yowl, catching the dog’s attention away from the cat under the bush. The large tan muzzle disappeared as the pack leader turned its attention away, continuing the chase after Tallstar.

Fireheart panted as he moved to the side of the bush Tallstar had left from. His head spun and muscles ached as he watched the rest of the pack follow their leader after the cat. He was safe, the dogs had all gone after Tallstar, he should start on his way back to the farm. Fireheart looked out towards the gorge and where the WindClan leader would lead the pack. Horror filled him at the sight before him.

He could see to the gorge's edge, there was nothing but open land. Fireheart had thought there would be trees to escape into, like there were on the other side of the gorge. He had thought Tallstar would be able to escape at the last heartbeat, but no. There was nothing but barren snow-packed land all the way to the gorge's edge.

There was no escape for the WindClan leader, he had the gorge on one side and the pack on the other. Fireheart had to save him. He had not realized this was what was going to happen, he could not let Tallstar die. Fireheart shot out from under the bush to where the pack and the other cat had gone. The blood in his ears pounded as he forced himself forward.

What would he do once he got there? He had to protect Tallstar, he could not fight the pack off himself. That would be impossible, it would achieve nothing but killing them both. A thought occurred to the warrior; would he have to throw himself over the edge instead? Become the prey item for the pack again? It appeared to be the only option he had, he had to get the pack over the edge and get Tallstar out of danger.

_If it means saving WindClan and Tallstar, I will do it,_ Fireheart vowed. Tallstar was getting close to the edge now, the pack leader was not far behind him. It bared its teeth, eyes glimmering as it ran after the cat in front of it. What if the dog caught him? What then?

Fireheart forced himself further down the hill, gasping in air as the scent of dog became overwhelming. Filling his nose and throat again. He needed to distract them, long enough for the attention to be taken completely off of the WindClan cat. He was gaining on the pack now.

The ginger tom let out a yowl as he raced into the group of dogs, kicking up snow as he ran. The dogs around him let out surprised yips and barks before going after him. He swerved around one of the giant creatures, which stumbled on its paws as it snapped at him. Another dog lunged for him but instead bit the dog that had stumbled. The bitten dog let out a yelp of pain and the two dogs began barking at one another.

There was another yelp of pain and even more barking amongst the group. _They’re fighting each other_! Fireheart realized. This was not every dog, however. He still needed to distract the pack leader. He slipped away from the arguing dogs and towards the cliff. This was his chance, he just needed to get to the pack leader and Tallstar.

He turned his attention to where he had seen them last, eyes widening at the sight before him. They were at the edge of the gorge. The dog had grabbed the WindClan leader by the back in its massive jaws, it lifted its dark head as the cat clawed at its face, hissing and snarling. The pack leader ignored his attempt to free himself and began to shake Tallstar. His movements began to lessen under the creature’s strength.

Fireheart felt a flash of fury at the sight. All the fear he had felt disappeared as he made his way to the dog and Tallstar, throwing himself into the dog’s side. The black and tan creature seemed surprised by this, dropping Tallstar on to the ground in front of it. It turned its head to look at Fireheart. Fireheart unsheathed his claws, glancing to Tallstar. His black and white coat was drenched in blood. He was not moving. Panic filled Fireheart. _No! He can’t be dead! _

As the pack leader turned its attention on to the orange cat, the clumsy creature moved its back paws, stepping back, further towards the edge. The soil came out from under its paws, and it let out a bark of alarm as it started to slide into the gorge. Fireheart could hear the other dogs coming behind him. He kept his attention on the pack leader as it fell into the gorge, letting out a yowl as it slammed into the rocky wall. A moment passed before there was a splash in the water.

Some yips of alarm came from behind him as the rest of the pack seemed to have realized what was going on. He heard the dogs skid to a halt when a body barreled into Fireheart. Alarm filled him; he dug his claws desperately into the earth beneath him, scrambling for a grip, but it was to no avail. Fear overtook Fireheart as the dog that had slammed into him sent them both over the ledge and towards the raging rapids below.

Suddenly he was falling, he could hear the panicked sounds of the dog next to him. The icy winds roared around him. Fireheart looked down; the rushing current of the river sped by. The dog hit the water first, sending up a spray as it yowled. Fireheart hit the freezing water a heartbeat later, knocking the air out of him.

He was underwater, he could not breathe. He needed to get to the surface. Fireheart clawed blindly upwards, his heart racing. Everything Mistyfoot had taught him raced through his mind as he was tumbled by the rivers flow. His lungs screamed as he raised his chin towards the surface, forcing his legs to continue kicking out into the water.

Suddenly his muzzle broke the surface. He gasped, gagging and coughing as a wave filled his mouth, clogging his throat. He forced his head out of the water again, spluttering before he gulped for air. As he did, he spotted something brown a few tree lengths down the river.

_Branch!_

There was a large branch stuck between two jagged rocks on the opposite side of the river, he needed to get to those rocks and out of the river. Fireheart turned his body in the direction of the branch, holding his breath as another wave overcame him. A burst of energy was supplied to him as he paddled in the direction of the opposite cliff, letting the river carry him the tree lengths needed to reach the rocks.

He grew calmer as he got closer to the rocks, the trees above the cliff blurred as he grappled for a grip on the stuck bough. He got his claws dug into its damp surface, his muscles screamed as he dragged himself out of the rivers’ grip and on to the tree limb. He pulled himself further onto it, climbing away from the roaring river.

Fireheart coughed and gasped for air. He was out of the water, _praise StarClan! _He should be thanking Mistyfoot, he noted. He would be sure to thank the RiverClan warrior when he made it back to the barn.

The rocks would be too slippery to attempt to stand on, he would need to stay on the branch. Looking around himself, Fireheart saw that he was stuck. There was no way to any sort of shore. He gazed up towards the cliff face, there was about a fox length between the branch and the steep slope. If he could make the jump, he might be able to climb up the side of the cliff.

That would be dangerous, he could easily fall off the side and land on the rocks he was clinging to. It was also the only option he got.

Suddenly Fireheart felt movement behind him, he turned his head to see that one of the dogs had made its way over to the branch as well. It was trying to claw at the branch, its dull claws doing nothing to help it. Fireheart’s fur bristled with alarm; it was too heavy; it was going to break the branch. He let out a yowl, “get off! You’re not going to be able to get on!”

The creature’s brown eyes were filled with terror as it continued to try and pull itself on. Fireheart was going to have to get it off himself, he slashed at its muzzle with one hind paw. The dog let out a yelp of pain, snapping at his leg. He jerked himself further on to the stick as he hissed at the dog.

Suddenly the branch was slipping, being pulled into the rapids by the dog’s struggle. The end of the branch the dog was on broke, Fireheart saw fear in its eyes as it was swept away, towards the waterfall. His end of the limb was slipping into the water. Fireheart dug his claws into the bark, panic filling him. _Stupid furball! You’ve made crowfood of us both!_

The branch was washed away from the rocks with Fireheart clinging to it. A wave overtook him and the branch, when the branch bobbed its way to the surfacing, reemerged the cat, he was gasping. He looked wildly around, panicking as he searched for someplace to get to before the river washed him over the waterfall.

There was nothing but sheer cliffs around him. Fireheart looked towards the waterfall; he would be going over, there was nothing else to be done. The ginger tom pressed himself against the branch, tightening his grip on it. He prayed that the branch would not break under him. The waterfall’s thundering grew louder as he was swept towards it. He took in a gulp of air before being washed over the edge of the waterfall.

He was falling again, the spray of the waterfall soaking him further as he fell. The branch hit the water as Fireheart clung to it, both went underwater before reemerging a few fox lengths downstream. He gasped as he reemerged, gulping for air as the rapids continued to carry him further down the river.

Fireheart closed his eyes, they stung from the freezing water sprayed into his face. The branch knocked into a rock, causing the cat to jerk. He felt as though his heart froze as the branch was knocked around between rocks before shooting further down the river. Fireheart pressed himself closer to the limb, blood roaring in his ears.

As the raging river began to calm around him, Fireheart opened his eyes. He had made it further down the river, the sound of the waterfall was beginning to fade. The slope of the cliffs which surrounded the gorge were disappearing, gradually becoming smaller as he floated by.

Fireheart heaved a sigh of relief, letting his muscles relax. He unsheathed his claws from the branch, letting his legs relax into the chilly water. He watched the landscape change into forest around him, “thank you, StarClan!”

The branch continued further down river; Fireheart recognized where it would be heading. It was not long before he would be at Sunningrocks. He needed to get off and go back to the moors. Fireheart slipped off the branch, reentering the freezing water. He swam towards ThunderClan’s side of the shore, dragging himself up onto the hard ground. Fireheart shook his wet coat as he surfaced, turning to lick it a few times.

He forced himself to his paws, there was no time to rest. He was in TigerClan territory, they certainly would not take it nicely finding out that he had washed up here. As well, he had to make sure the dogs were gone and check on Tallstar. He prayed the WindClan leader was still alive.

He followed the river back up towards the gorge. He moved quickly through the undergrowth, his ears pricked for any sound of movement or any sign of a patrol coming. Fireheart made his way further up along the ridge of the river, the sound of the waterfall was becoming stronger again.

He leaped over a small stream that led from the river, further into ThunderClan territory. He let out a hiss as he stumbled on his landing. His legs felt numb in the cold air and he was exhausted. Fireheart forced himself to his paws and continued, moving quickly towards the moors.

His mind raced. What if Tallstar _was_ dead? How was he going to explain this to WindClan? It would be rather obvious that it was a dog that killed him, but Fireheart knew they would blame him. What would happen to the WindClan cats? So many had already left to join TigerClan, Deadfoot was missing and with Tallstar dead there would be no leader. If the WindClan leader died, then Tigerstar would get what he wanted; complete control over the forest.

He would probably get it, either way, WindClan would not be able to hold on to the moorlands with the forces they had. TigerClan had more than three Clans worth of cats, even if Fireheart and the other cats at the barn aided WindClan he doubted they would be able to hold the territory for too long.

What was left of WindClan would scatter or join TigerClan and there was nothing else they could do about it. There would be one Clan in the forest: TigerClan. Hopeless fear filled Fireheart, he had tried and failed to assist WindClan. The dogs were dealt with, yes, but not before killing and injuring a good number of WindClan warriors. StarClan had told him that he would save the Clans, but how? How could that work? There were no more Clans left to save. Why did they think he could do it? He did not understand. He hadn’t done it.

Fireheart spotted the start of the open moors through the trees, he sped up his pace. It was not long now. There was a chance that Tallstar was still alive, there was a chance that WindClan could reclaim the moors. With, at least, WindClan, it would be a start in the right direction.

The ginger warrior made his way to where he had seen Tallstar last, the scent of dogs filled his nose and throat. It was slightly faint as if the dogs had not been there for a short while. Fireheart searched for the WindClan leader; he was nowhere to be seen. He spotted a trail of blood leading away from the cliff and further into WindClan territory. Fear filled Fireheart, what if the dogs had taken him?

He proceeded cautiously after the blood trail. He could not smell the WindClan leader over the reek of dog. He could not smell anything. The trail led Fireheart away from the cliff, further into WindClan territory. He scanned the ground for any sign of the WindClan leader desperately. One of the dogs could have still been sniffing around, and he would not be able to tell from smell alone. Tallstar himself was disguised by the scent of blood and dog that filled Fireheart’s nose.

Suddenly, the outsider caught sight of a stained black and white shape. It had to be him. Fireheart quickened his pace towards the cat. Tallstar was laying on his side, eyes closed. The foul scent of blood almost became overwhelming; There was blood staining the ground around him as well as covering his shredded black and white pelt. Fear and sadness shot through the flame-colored cat as he made his way to the WindClan leader’s side. He had lost so much blood, he could not be alive.

He padded over to Tallstar, touching his nose to the stained coat as grief came to him. He couldn’t feel the cat breathing, there was no sign of life. How many lives did he have left, Fireheart wondered. Barkface had mentioned something about it earlier but Tallstar had cut him off, Fireheart hadn’t a clue. This could be the WindClan leader’s last life. It most likely was his last life. Guilt filled Fireheart; how could he not have realized what would happen? He should have been the last cat; the Clans would be fine without him. What WindClan needed was Tallstar. He murmured, “I am so sorry. I wish there was more I could have done.”

Suddenly the body twitched, Fireheart’s eyes widened with alarm as Tallstar gasped, life filling his body. His eyes shot open. Fireheart jumped back, startled by the sudden movement. Tallstar gasped again, lifting his head from the ground weakly. His ragged side heaved as his clouded yellow eyes gazed at the surroundings.

_He’s alive!_ Relief overtook Fireheart. This was fantastic, WindClan still had a chance. The WindClan leader’s gaze landed on Fireheart. Tallstar’s eyes rounded with shock.

“Fireheart?”


	35. Chapter 35

The WindClan leader’s voice was faint, barely more than a whisper. Fireheart crouched next to the black and white cat as he mewed, “I thought this was your last life, I thought you were gone.”

“Not quite,” Tallstar croaked. He readjusted himself, sitting up so he was facing the other more directly. He let out a hiss of pain. Fireheart’s eyes widened, they’d need to get to Barkface as soon as possible. Could he make the journey to the barn? Tallstar was in bad shape, Fireheart might have to get the medicine cat himself.

The black and white tom continued, “I saw you go over the edge and the dogs scattered. I was able to get myself here before I lost that life.” How many lives did he have left? Fireheart wondered; it could not be many. Tallstar pushed himself up on shaky forelegs. He let out a hiss and Fireheart could see the pain in the older cats’ eyes.

“Lay back down, I’ll go get Barkface. You shouldn’t move.” Fireheart rose from his crouch. He couldn’t leave the other cat out in the open, one of the dogs could come back or any other danger could happen upon Tallstar. He needed to get him somewhere safe and then he could get Barkface and all would be fine. Fireheart spotted a bush not far from them, he could stay there and wait for the cats to return.

“Stop.” He froze at the order, looking back to the other warrior. Tallstar had sat up and was looking at Fireheart. His sides heaved, there was a determined look in the WindClan leader’s amber eyes: “I can walk."

Fireheart doubted the leader’s words. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, let’s get you to cover and then I can go.” Tallstar could lose another life if they were not careful, Fireheart could not risk that. He dipped his head respectfully to the other cat, “I’ll be quick. I will get Barkface, he’ll know what to do.”

“You will not.” Tallstar’s tone was commanding, there was no room for Fireheart to disagree, “we will go in a moment. Sit.” Despite his better judgment, the ginger tom followed the command. He sat on the brown grass in front of the other cat. What did he have to say? Tallstar readjusted himself again, shooing Fireheart away at his attempt to help him. He meowed, “I told you to head to the farm. Why were you at the gorge?”

“I realized that there was no way for you to deal with the pack without going over. I couldn’t leave you to that.” Tallstar was silent for a few moments after Fireheart’s response.

He murmured, “So you decided to do it yourself.” His meow grew louder, “How did you survive? I watched you fall off that cliff. I would have thought you were crowfood.” Fireheart explained what happened to the WindClan leader. When he finished, Tallstar studied him for a heartbeat, “You certainly are lucky. StarClan must have been on your side.”

Fireheart mewed his agreement, it seemed as though they were. He had no idea how he had managed to survive it all. If only they were helpful elsewhere. Tallstar meowed, “You said that you had a dream from StarClan last night, concerning the dogs?” Fireheart nodded, there was a curious glint in the black and white cats’ eyes. “Do you get those often?”

“I've been getting them since I was a kit,” Fireheart replied. Why did Tallstar care? Clan cats share dreams with StarClan all the time. Perhaps it was because he used to be a kittypet? “I get them every few moons or so. That was the first one since I…” He paused, “left ThunderClan.”

Tallstar murmured, “since before you joined ThunderClan.” There was a moment's silence before Tallstar rose shakily to his paws, “let’s get going.” Fireheart followed his lead quickly moving to the older cats’ side, offering his shoulder. After a moment’s hesitation, Tallstar leaned against the orange tom. He let Fireheart help him out forward, across the open moors. The black and white cat glanced at Fireheart, “before we go to the farm, we are going to stop by camp.”

Tallstar needed to see Barkface right away they did not have time for any delays. For all they know, the dogs could have gone back to camp. Fireheart opened his mouth, ready to protest when the WindClan cat shot him a warning look. “I know what you are thinking, I need to see what has become of my Clan.”

There was a sorrowful hint to the WindClan leaders’ tone. Fireheart hesitated a moment before he meowed, “Yes, Tallstar.”

“On the way, tell me about that day.” _That day?_ What day was Tallstar talking about? He gave the WindClan leader a puzzled look. Tallstar murmured, “the day Bluestar died. Tell me about it.” _Oh, that day._ Memories filled Fireheart’s mind. Why would Tallstar want to know about that? He had heard Tigerstar’s version of events, why would he want Fireheart’s? No cat believed his side. No one wanted it. Tallstar continued, “I know what Tigerstar has told me. What happened from your point of view?”

He wanted his version of events. Why did Tallstar care? No cat has asked him explicitly since Yellowfang did all those moons ago. Sure, other cats had learned some version of the truth and believed it but no cat had asked before. They moved forward, slowly towards WindClan camp, Tallstar’s weight against the ginger warrior’s side. Fireheart spoke quietly as the memories came back.

“My apprentice was out hunting when he spotted Tigerclaw talking to one of Brokentail’s rogues.” He felt Tallstar stiffen at the former ShadowClan leader’s name, “Cloudpaw came to tell me. I knew that he’d been going into Twolegplace before, I figured Tigerclaw must have been planning an attack with the rogues.” Fireheart paused a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing: “we went quickly back to camp, to find that the group of rogues had attacked. I realized I could not see Tigerclaw or Bluestar, so I went to her den. I had to fight my way through,” a heaviness was forming in his chest. He murmured, “when I got there, she was dead and he was standing over her.”

If only he had been quicker, then he could have saved her. Grief filled Fireheart, if he had been quicker and able to stop Tigerstar, they would not be in the mess they were in now. WindClan would be fine, there would be four Clans, Bluestar would be alive, and there would have been no Tigerstar. He never would have gotten into power and the forest would be as peaceful as it could be. Fireheart would be with his Clanmates and no longer a rogue. If only he had been faster.

“We fought and he gave me a chance to follow him, but I refused. The blame was put on me. He told everyone I killed Bluestar. I tried to tell my Clanmates the truth, but they wouldn’t listen.” The words the TigerClan leader had said echoed in Fireheart’s head.

He murmured, “after all, who would believe a kittypet over the new leader of ThunderClan?”

“Only Graystripe was on my side. He defended me so Tigerclaw labeled him as a traitor. He banished him. When I wasn’t banished, I didn't know what he was going to do with me.” His voice began to shake, “I don’t know why he didn’t kill me. I don’t know why I’m still alive, I do not understand Tigerstar’s motivation for keeping me alive.” From what Fireheart could remember in those moons, it seemed as though Tigerstar had seen the whole thing as a game and Fireheart had been his toy of choice.

That didn’t matter, he was getting off topic. Fireheart stammered: “I-I didn’t kill her; I would never have even thought about hurting her. She was my mentor, my leader. I would never have done that. Tigerstar killed her.”

Tallstar was silent as Fireheart came to a finish. He felt his pelt twitch, what did the WindClan leader think? Did he believe Fireheart? Barely anyone did, while he wasn’t sure what exactly Tallstar had heard from Tigerstar he could guess. There was no reason for Tallstar to believe him about any of this. A long moment passed before Tallstar replied hoarsely, “What reason would Tigerstar have to kill her?”

“He wanted to be leader,” Fireheart meowed. “He killed Redtail as well on his quest for power. Ravenpaw saw him, that’s why he had to leave ThunderClan, Tigerstar was threatening him.” Fireheart spotted a shape ahead of them, through the ever-prevalent scent of dog and Tallstar’s blood he could not smell anything. He saw fur, his blood ran cold as he realized it was too big to be a rabbit.

They were not far from camp. Had the dogs dragged some cats out of camp? Why was the body here? They were on the other side of camp from the entrance. He heard Tallstar murmur, “take me to his body.” Fireheart obeyed, helping the injured cat up the small hill and over to the cat. The black and white tom signaled him to stop a few tail lengths from the cat. Fireheart felt Tallstar’s weight lift from his side, he began to protest when the other cat shot him a warning look. He fell silent as he watched as the WindClan leader staggered towards the fallen warrior, lowering his head and touching his nose to his side when he got to it.

Guilt sat heavy in Fireheart’s stomach. He should have been able to do something to prevent this. Anything. The orange tom watched Tallstar murmur something to the warrior’s body. Tallstar raised his head, looking back at Fireheart. There was a glimmer of sorrow in his eyes as he rasped, “he was not killed by a dog.”

No, the cat had not been. Fireheart padded up next to the leader, looking down at the body. The wound on its' neck was too clean to be a dog, a dog would have shredded the body. There was nothing but a wound across the cats’ throat. He lowered his head to the warriors’ body, taking in the scent. Over the reek of blood as well as the cats’ own scent, there was another scent. One Fireheart knew all too well. _Tigerstar_.

Why had the TigerClan leader killed this warrior? If he had wanted to give the dogs a taste of cat blood, he could have put the body along the rabbit trail. There was no reason for it to be here. What had the warrior been doing in this part of the territory? What was the motive behind this killing? Tallstar meowed quietly, “after you were put in the den, I sent out extra warriors to keep an eye out. I told them it was in case of a TigerClan ambush, but it was because of what you said.” Fireheart turned his head towards the leader, surprised by his words. Did the WindClan leader believe him all this time? “You sounded genuine; I knew you believed what you were saying. You were being honest.”

“I did not know if it was real or if you had assumed. I could not say that I believed what you were saying, I don’t think I did. Not that it mattered, my warriors would question me for following your advice. I sent them out on the lookout for TigerClan, but if any of them had seen a pack of dogs, they would have warned us.” The WindClan leader shakily sat down, “this morning, I assumed you just had a dream.” He closed his eyes, “why would you have received such a warning but not I or Barkface? I thought that if you were speaking the truth, the extra guards would have been able to warn us. I imagine they met the same fate.”

“Did StarClan give you any sort of warning for the pack?” Fireheart asked. It seemed implausible that he was the only one in any capacity to receive a warning. If StarClan had known, why had they not told WindClan?

“Barkface was having nightmares about dogs.” The black and white cat murmured, “but we have them so often in our territory it was brushed aside until last night. I thought the extra guards would have prevented this.” He was silent a long moment before rising to his paws again, “we need to head into camp. We can bury him, along with the others, once WindClan has returned.” There was a pause, “Could you carry him to camp, please?”

“What about you?” Tallstar flicked his tail dismissively.

“I’m still alive, I can make it to camp myself.” There was determination in the leader's voice. Fireheart hesitated a moment longer before crouching next to the fallen cat, hoisting him onto his back. He followed the black and white tom down to the camp entrance carefully. Tallstar was tense as he staggered down the small incline and into the gorse tunnel. His pelt would twitch as he moved and the other cat could see him trying to hide the pain.

When they entered camp, the stench of blood and death filled the air. Fireheart gazed around the small hollow, sorrow and guilt filling him at the sight. The camp was destroyed, there was blood splattered on the snow around them. Broken bodies scattered around. The WindClan leader stopped in his tracks, gazing around the hollow silently. After a few heartbeats, he mewed softly, “set him down near the middle.” There was a sadness which filled his mew. Fireheart nodded, making his way to the center of the hollow before setting the warrior’s body down.

He turned his attention back to the WindClan leader. The older cat had made his way to a cat’s body not far from the entrance. Fireheart recognized the dark shape as he padded up to it. _Deadfoot. _Tallstar was seated, shoulders hunched as he stared at his deputy’s broken body. He touched his nose to his ragged pelt, murmuring something the ginger cat could not make out.

The lean warrior glanced at Fireheart, there was a heaviness in his voice: “Thank you, Fireheart.” The orange tom dipped his head in acknowledgment. “Thank you for everything, you tried to assist WindClan again even though there was no reason for you to do it. There was motivation against it and you chose to come here and help. You got the pack away from our territory and I, and WindClan, thank you for it.” He looked back at Deadfoot for a few heartbeats. Tallstar murmured, “I remember when I first saw Tigerstar at the Gathering as a leader. When he told me what you had done I…” He trailed off for a few heartbeats before continuing. “I did not think it was like you. I could not imagine the young warrior I had met doing anything so fox-hearted. Your actions today have proven me right.”

Tallstar believed him. The leader of WindClan believed the truth. Fireheart’s head felt light from the relief, this was great. He got a leader to believe him, this was more than he could have ever hoped for. Fireheart lowered his head to the other cat, “Thank you.”

Tallstar nodded, he was quiet for a few heartbeats before he meowed, “Could you check the elder’s den and the nursery for any sign of survivors? I do not think there are any out here.” He twitched an ear towards two gorse bushes, “they are over there.”

Fireheart nodded, heading over to the bushes. His tail twitched anxiously as he stared at it. The orange tom took a deep breath, _it is only for a moment_. Fireheart forced himself forward, ducking under the branches of the bush and into the den. A heaviness was forming in his chest as he entered. He could smell nothing but fear in that den. The ginger cat looked around the small den, there were no cats that he could see. If he had to guess, this one was the elder’s den. Relieved, Fireheart quickly left the den.

When Fireheart made his way to the nursery, he hesitated longer than he had last time. The heaviness on his chest increased, he did not know what sight would greet him and was scared as to what he might see. The ginger warrior did not want to go in, a lot more so than the other den. He took a deep breath before slowly entering the den. He gazed around the den, there was blood on the floor. The trail led to the back of the den, where a cat lay. Fireheart could not see her side moving, she had to be dead. Grief filled him at the sight, she must have pulled herself in here before she died.

Suddenly, Fireheart heard a hiss. He turned his attention towards the sound quickly. It was coming from the direction of the WindClan she-cat. Fireheart padded towards the sound, as he did, he spotted a tiny kit. The kit’s eyes were wide, its black and white fur fluffed up as it stared at Fireheart. The young cats fear scent was strong, the warrior took a tentative step towards it and got another hiss.

“Go away! I’ll fight you!” The kit squeaked at him. Fireheart slowly lowered himself on to his belly and rested his head on the den floor, forcing himself to take a deep breath as he did. He mewed soothingly at the kit.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I can get you back to your Clan, what’s your name?”

“I know who you are! Mama says you're bad, to stay away from you and that you’d hurt me if given the chance! Go away! I’m not leaving her!” He bared his tiny white teeth at Fireheart, why did all kits think he wanted to hurt them? He looked to the queen; this was the kits’ mother then. He could not imagine what he must have gone through. The warrior blinked at the tom-kit.

“Tallstar’s out in the clearing. Let’s go see him,” His head was beginning to spin. It was too small, he needed to get out. He needed to get this kit out of here.

“Did you kill him?” Fireheart shook his head; his breathing was getting heavy. He couldn’t think of a way to respond. He needed to get out of here and he needed to take the kit with him. The kit squeaked, “I don’t believe you!”

“Why don’t you come see.” Fireheart could barely hear his own voice, could barely feel himself as he rose to his paws, moving numbly over to the kit. He barely felt himself grab the kit by the scruff before rushing out of the den. The small cat let out a yowl of fear as he thrashed in the warriors’ jaws. He felt the sharp claws of the small cat’s hind paws dig into his chest.

Fireheart set the kit down, gasping for air. The kit moved back from him, fear scent as strong as it had been in the nursery. The warrior forced himself to take some deep breaths, he blinked, clearing his vision before looking back to the kit. The small tom-kit was shaking, Fireheart felt guilty. He hadn’t intended to scare the kit. He simply needed to get out of there.

“Thistlekit?” The kit turned towards Tallstar’s voice, racing over to where the WindClan leader was crouching when he spotted him. After a few moments, Fireheart followed the kit over to the other warrior. The kits' eyes rounded and he let out a hiss at the outsiders’ approach. Tallstar blinked reassuringly at the kit, “he won’t hurt you.” Yellow eyes moved to Fireheart, “are you alright?”

“Yeah.” His heart was pounding against his chest. Fireheart blinked a few times as he mewed, “I couldn’t find any more survivors besides for him.”

The WindClan leader was silent for a few heartbeats before he nodded, “let’s get going to the farm then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you!


	36. Chapter 36

Tallstar rose shakily to his feet, he let out a gasp and froze. After a moment he let his haunches hit the ground hard. His sides were heaving and Fireheart saw that there was fresh blood on his pelt. They needed to stop the bleeding; Fireheart should have done something before. He should not have let the WindClan leader walk alone. Fireheart turned away, towards the other side of camp, “I’m going to get cobwebs to stop the bleeding.”

There was no response from the other cat as Fireheart hurried across the hollow to the small dip that made up the medicine den. He took a deep breath as he ducked beneath the brambles, quickly locating the white webbing. Picking it up in one forepaw, the ginger tom made his way out of the den and back to the injured cat.

Tallstar had not moved, remaining still as the blood dripped down his flank. The kit was staring, wide-eyed at the leader. Fireheart could smell fear scent from the young cat. He sat, pressing some of the cobwebs he had gotten against Tallstar’s flank. The black and white tom let out a pained hiss at the pressure.

Fear filled Fireheart’s mind, they should not have stopped here, they should have gone right to the barn. Thistlekit would have been fine for a bit longer. There was a possibility that Tallstar could lose another life, what would happen then? How many more lives did he have left? If this was his last, WindClan would be without a leader, and with Deadfoot already dead they did not have a deputy to succeed Tallstar.

Fireheart moved to the cats’ other side with the leftover cobwebs, repeating the same action he had on the first. The WindClan leader’s tail twitched, but he gave no other sign of pain this time. As the bleeding started to quell, Fireheart let out a breath he had not known he was holding. He could stop the bleeding and he could go get Barkface, Tallstar would be fine.

Tallstar suddenly turned his head to look at the other warrior, his yellow eyes were clouded as he rasped, “let’s get going.” He shifted his attention again, this time to the small black and white kit, “I’m going to need you to be brave. Fireheart is going to carry you; he will not hurt you. We will be going where the rest of the Clan went.”

“What about Mama?” A mournful shine came to the WindClan leader’s eyes at the small cats’ question, he touched his nose to the top of Thistlekit’s head.

“We will come back for her.”

“I don’t think you should move,” Fireheart meowed carefully. There was a flash of something in the older cats’ eyes at his words. His ear twitched as he looked to the ginger cat. Fireheart dipped his head to Tallstar, “I’ll take Thistlekit to the farm and get Barkface. Your wounds are going to keep bleeding. You need to rest.”

“You already know my answer.” Tallstar narrowed his eyes, “What I need to do is check on the rest of my Clan.” He slowly rose shakily to his paws. Fireheart felt admiration again for the older cat, despite everything he was determined to continue being strong. He moved towards the leader, starting to protest the movement. Tallstar gave him a warning hiss, “I’m not dead yet.” There was still pain in the black and white cats’ eyes as he took a step towards the gorse tunnel. He stopped on shaky legs before taking another one.

_He can’t walk by himself_, Fireheart realized. He should not have let him the first time, he was not about to let Tallstar get hurt from making the same mistake. The outsider mewed reassuringly at the tom-kit, Thistlekit was tense as he stared back at the warrior. The terror present in his wide eyes, despite this he let Fireheart picked him up by his scruff. Fireheart felt the small cat tense in his grip. Thistlekit’s fear was growing stronger as Fireheart moved next to the WindClan leader.

Fireheart nudged him gently with his shoulder, a silent offer to the other cat. He felt the black and white cat lash his tail and heard him let out an annoyed hiss. Fireheart could picture his ears going back, had he made a mistake and offended Tallstar by his offer? There was a moment that passed between them before Tallstar slowly leaned against the other cat. Fireheart moved forward, towards the gorse tunnel and back into the open moorlands. They headed towards the farm steadily as the sun rose. The frozen earth around them beginning to melt in the morning light.

While Fireheart could not see the WindClan leader, he could sense his pain. He would feel the other cat tense occasionally as they walked, but he made no sound outside of a pant that had formed after a while. Fireheart broke the silence that had engulfed them as Tallstar’s panting had gotten worse. He mewed; voice muffled by the scruff in his mouth, “We can stop to rest for a bit if you’d like.”

“No.”

There was no other response from the injured cat, no sign of the pain he clearly felt. There was only determination in the leaders’ gruff voice. The feeling of admiration he felt for Tallstar returned to Fireheart. He dipped his head as best he could to the other cat, looking out ahead of them. It wasn’t too far now; they would be getting to the edge of WindClan territory soon and after that was just a strip of trees before they got to the land the farm was situated on. From there Tallstar would get the treatment he needed and then they could figure out what to do next.

WindClan would certainly need help for the time being, the warriors that had survived had injuries and the pack must have scared most of the prey away from their territory. What little prey there would have been, considering it was leaf-bare would be even less now.

As the three cats made their way through the trees, Fireheart spotted a cat pacing outside of one of the Twoleg dens located further from the main area of the farm. It was the abandoned Twoleg nest WindClan had sheltered in last time. The cat spotted him turning quickly away and entering the Twoleg nest. The cat reemerged a few heartbeats later with another cat, heading towards the small group of cats. As they got closer, the ginger warrior recognized the warrior as Tornear, Barkface was following quickly behind him.

Fireheart stopped in his step, setting the kit down as the two WindClan cats made their way to them. Barkface disappeared from his vision as he made his way to Tallstar’s other side, sniffing at the wounds there. Fireheart meowed, “I did what I could do back at camp, I tried to stop the bleeding.”

“And you did.” The brown tom’s voice sounded approving as he moved around the back of the two cats, “Tornear, let Tallstar lean against you on that side. Fireheart, I’m going to need you to move.”

The wiry WindClan warrior moved to Tallstar’s side, after a moment the WindClan leader shifted his weight off of Fireheart and on to the other cat. As Fireheart moved away and Barkface moved to check Tallstar’s wounds, he put his muzzle to the medicine cats’ ear. He quickly whispered, “He lost a life.”

“I know,” Barkface responded grimly as the cat in question let out a hiss.

“I could have told him that myself.” Fireheart’s ears went back at the leader’s response, he had thought the other cat would not have heard him. He turned so he could see the WindClan cats, Barkface was inspecting the side Fireheart had just been on. Tallstar’s ears were flattened and his claws dug into the soil beneath his paws. Barkface’s ear twitched.

“But would you?” The brown tom gave Tallstar’s flank a good sniff. The black and white tom did not respond. After a few heartbeats, Barkface let out a satisfied grunt. “That’s what I thought.” He meowed, “let’s get you into the den. I can get a better look at you there, Tornear could you help him please?” As the warrior began to lead Tallstar to the den, the medicine cat turned his attention to Thistlekit.

The young tom was crouching, his fear scent was still strong as he stayed still, frozen to the ground. He stared after Tornear and Tallstar as they moved, green eyes round. Barkface sniffed the small cat before giving him a soothing lick on his white head. Fireheart meowed, “he’s all we could find.”

Barkface nodded, murmuring softly to the kit: “Let’s see if Whitetail will nurse you, little one.” He cast a glance at Fireheart, “Am I correct in assuming the blood on your pelt is Tallstar’s?” The ginger warrior spoke his confirmation, Barkface continued. “Clean yourself off before you come inside. I don’t know how the others will react to seeing you like this. When you come in, there are cats who are going to want to talk to you. After, I want to have a look at the wound on your leg again, that mud would do it no good.”

Fireheart mewed his thanks as Barkface picked up Thistlekit and headed towards the Twoleg den after Tallstar and Tornear. He was puzzled by the medicine cat’s statement as he sat down and turned to clean his coat. Who wanted to talk to him? He knew he had some explaining to do for the other cats at the barn, they certainly would not be happy that he had disappeared but what else was there? Or was that what Barkface was referring to?

Once Fireheart finished his grooming, he rose to his paws. His muscled ached, what had happened today was beginning to catch up with him. Combined with the lack of sleep the night prior and the restless dream he had had, Fireheart would have loved to have gone back to the barn and curled up in his nest. Hopefully, get a good bout of sleep that wasn’t filled with more restless dreams. There were things that needed to be done, however, sleep could wait until later. He needed to talk to whoever it was that Barkface had been referring to as well as the cats at the barn. At least a few of them had to have been here now, Fireheart figured.

Fireheart trotted towards the Twoleg nest, ducking into the entrance the other cats had gone into. Inside, what was left of WindClan was situated around the space. Most of the cats had moved over to where Tallstar had laid down. He was speaking, a strange look on his face. It was then that Fireheart realized it wasn’t just WindClan cats that were with the WindClan leader. Ravenpaw and Graystripe were with them. As well as Bramblepaw.

Oh.

He should probably start warning cats about the apprentice before they came to the farm.

That must have been what this was about. The Clans believed that Bramblepaw had died, and here he was now. The WindClan cats must have all been shocked to have seen him. The striped apprentice looked uncomfortable being under every cat’s attention. His tail was lashing back and forth and his ears were back as Tallstar looked to him. The WindClan leader meowed something to him and Bramblepaw responded, Ravenpaw spoke after.

Fireheart padded over to the group gathered around Tallstar, he began to hear what they were saying as he did. The WindClan leader murmured, “This whole time you have been here and no one has known.” Bramblepaw shrugged, shifting on his paws as he turned his attention to his approaching mentor. Fireheart moved past Smokefang as he made his way to the tabby’s side. The cats present shifted their attention on to Fireheart. Tallstar meowed, “I was not aware that,” he paused in his speech for a heartbeat. “Bramblepaw would be here.”

The cat in question was tense, looking back at the black and white tom in awe. This was the first time he had seen a Clan leader since he was a kit, Fireheart realized. Bramblepaw had never met WindClan cats before today, this all must have been exciting for him. Fireheart replied, “it slipped my mind to mention anything.”

“This is a big thing to have slipped your mind.” Fireheart murmured his agreement; he should have said something. The black and white tom glanced to Ravenpaw and Graystripe, “You can explain this to me more later. I think they want you first.”

Both cats were looking pointedly at him, he recognized anger in Graystripe’s amber gaze. What reason did he have to be angry? Fireheart knew they would be upset about his disappearing but he did not think any of them would be angry. Ravenpaw nodded his head away from the WindClan cats and towards a different part of the den where there were no other cats.

Fireheart followed the black toms’ lead away from the rest of the cats, Graystripe stuck by Ravenpaw’s side while Bramblepaw followed Fireheart, close behind him. Once they were where the loner had indicated, the flame-colored cat asked, “Where are the others?”

“Brightheart’s with another injured cat, the others went to get prey from the barn.” Ravenpaw explained. There was a strange look in his eyes and tone to his voice. Why were they both looking at him weird? Fireheart knew he would have to answer for what he did, but it wasn’t that bad.

He glanced to Bramblepaw, “Why are you here if the others are hunting?”

“They were… interested by him.” Ravenpaw explained, “he helped us out here, but they wanted to know why he was here.”

“They thought I was dead.” Bramblepaw’s mew was soft, surprise filled his voice. He looked up to his mentor, “I didn’t know that they thought that.” Had no cat ever told him? Fireheart and the others knew the Clan cats thought he was dead, was it never mentioned to the apprentice before? He hadn’t realized it.

“You disappeared during a fire. You were a kit and ThunderClan made assumptions,” Fireheart explained.

“You knew?” Fireheart nodded.

“Mistyfoot mentioned it.” Fireheart twitched his ear, “Head back to the barn and help them out.” After a heartbeat Bramblepaw nodded, turning away from the three older cats and heading quickly towards the entrance. Fireheart looked back to Ravenpaw and Graystripe, “You wanted to talk to me?”

“Sandstorm?” It was Graystripe who spoke, his meow was cold and his tail lashed behind him. Fireheart closed his eyes a moment, Cloudtail and Brightheart had told them then. It made sense; the young warriors must have thought he was caught. “You’ve been seeing Sandstorm and you’ve been _lying_ to us about it? Are you kidding me?”

“This was only the second time.” Fireheart kept his voice steady, “What was I supposed to do? If I had told you, you would have stopped me.” He twitched his ear towards the WindClan cats, “She’s the reason I figured out what was going on and now the dogs are gone from WindClan territory. Once they’re able, WindClan can return home.”

“Fireheart, we thought he had you,” Ravenpaw meowed. His voice shook, “We thought you were gone. We didn’t know if you were still alive.” He took a step towards Fireheart, “You're being reckless. You can’t scare us like that.”

Tigerstar had almost had him, if the dogs hadn’t come when they had come or if he had not been resisting so much it was possible the dogs would have come when the patrol was giving him over. The idea made Fireheart’s head spin, the TigerClan leader would have gotten both of what he wanted in that situation. It had been so close. Fireheart took a deep breath, “I wasn’t trying to scare you. When I left, I expected to be back well before dawn. I’m sorry.”

“And you would have kept lying to us?” Graystripe hissed, moving a step closer to his friend. The anger grew in his eyes, “for how long? Until you got caught and were taken prisoner by TigerClan again?” Fireheart flinched at the other cats’ words, feeling his head go light. Graystripe continued, “Then we would have had the discussion we already had with Cloudtail and Brightheart? Only that time it would have been real?”

_Like you’re one to talk!_ Fireheart lashed his tail, Graystripe was being ridiculous, he was fine. There was no reason to be riled up about this. Fireheart replied, “I’m fine. It doesn’t matter, I won’t get caught.”

"You’re going to continue?” The fur along the gray tom’s spine rose, Fireheart took another step back. He could feel the end of his tail hitting the wall behind him, he was cornered by the other cat. Fireheart felt as though his mind was clogged, as though he could not get a thought out.

“Of course, I am!” His voice was getting muffled, “How’s it any different than you and Silverstream?”

“The difference is that Crookedstar did not want my tail! He was not asking other Clans for my tail!” Graystripe spat at him, continuing his approach: “I can’t believe you lied to me! You can’t lie about this!”

Ravenpaw pressed his shoulder against Graystripe’s chest, pushing the gray tom back. “Graystripe, stop. All you’re doing is scaring him, he’s going to freeze.”

Fireheart felt a flash of annoyance. What was Ravenpaw going on about? He didn’t need to be protected like a kit. What did he mean by ‘freeze’, anyway? he had heard Ravenpaw and Bramblepaw say it before but he had no idea what it meant. His moments could not be that visible, it was visible to him but not to the others. They normally lasted less than a heartbeat.

“He should be,” Graystripe's voice sounded distant as if he was talking across the den. Fireheart’s vision began to blur and his heart raced as the gray tom’s fur continued to bristle. All he could see was Graystripe’s fury filled amber eyes. The gray tom pushed by Ravenpaw, who continued his protesting. “How could you do this? I want you to tell me what really happened the first time! How’d you really get hurt?”

Fireheart opened his mouth but he couldn’t get anything to come out, the words were stuck in his throat. He could smell some cats fear scent, he could hear the barely recognizable muffled voice of Ravenpaw, and he could see Graystripe’s eyes.

He blinked, trying to clear his vision. When he opened his eyes the world around him seemed to have disappeared, replaced by ThunderClan camp. Ravenpaw and Graystripe were gone. Where the gray tom had once stood was Tigerstar. Fireheart felt his head go light as he stared at the other cat. His heart felt as though it had stopped. Why was he here? What was he going to do? Memories clogged the orange warriors’ mind. _Please no, no more. I’ll obey. Please, Tigerstar._

Fireheart heard a voice say his name before something hit his flank. Fireheart blinked again. ThunderClan camp vanished and he was back in the Twoleg den. He was against the wall, on his side with his belly exposed to the rest of the den. Ravenpaw was crouched by his head, a worried look in his green eyes. Barkface was there too, he was speaking. When had he gotten there? That was quick. Fireheart could barely hear the medicine cat; it was as if his ears were filled with water. “Fireheart, you need to listen at me. Take deep breaths.”

He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. His throat felt closed. Past them both, Fireheart saw Graystripe. The anger that had been fueling him was gone, it was replaced by shock. His yellow eyes were round and his ears pressed back against his head as he stared back at the other cat. Fireheart felt as though his mind was filled with fog, what had happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I could not find a place to stop this so I apologize for the abrupt end


	37. Chapter 37

“Has this happened before?”

Ravenpaw turned his head away from Fireheart and towards Barkface as he responded, “Not this severe and never towards Graystripe. He usually stops what he’s doing and stares, sometimes he’ll say something. He’s never thrown himself down before.” What was Ravenpaw meowing about? Why couldn’t he speak? Why were they right here? They were too close, Fireheart was trapped. He was breathing heavily; it was too crowded.

The loner turned his attention back to Fireheart, there was concern in his eyes as he meowed: “Fireheart, you need to breathe deeply like Barkface said.” Ravenpaw put his paw out, resting it on the other cats’ own. Fireheart recoiled, pulling his paw away from the black tom and backing himself further against the wall. _Don’t touch me! Back off!_

After a few heartbeats, both cats move away from him. Why had they done that? It wasn’t like Fireheart was speaking. He pressed himself further to the wall, digging his claws into the ground beneath him, his heart pounding. He needed to get out of here. Ravenpaw and Barkface had moved a bit away from him, both looking back at him.

Fireheart felt his fur bristle as he forced himself shakily to his feet, why were they watching him? He didn’t want to be gawked at, he needed to get away. Fireheart forced himself forward, moving past Graystripe, he ignored the gray tom’s words as he started to speak. For the first time, Fireheart noticed the other cats in the den.

All of WindClan was here and they had just seen this. Embarrassment and fury heated up Fireheart’s pelt, how could he have let this happen? Tallstar was watching him from across the nest. He had sat up, Brightheart was next to the black and white cat, she was speaking quietly to him. He couldn’t hear what the young warrior was saying. Fireheart felt a flash of annoyance, what was she saying? It had to be about him, why were cats always talking about him? He needed to get away from here.

He turned towards the entrance of the nest, his mind felt foggy and his legs numb as he made his way out and back into open air. He heard Ravenpaw call his name and Fireheart quickened in his pace. He did not want to talk to any cat, he did not think he could.

Fireheart made his way away from WindClan territory and towards the rest of the farm, his gaze trained on the ground in front of himself as he forced himself to breathe deeply. His mind raced. What was Ravenpaw going on about back there? He had to have been talking about his moments, it was the most logical explanation. They could see them that clearly? He had not realized that. More importantly, what had he done to Graystripe?

The gray warrior had lost his anger towards Fireheart, that much was clear, but why? Did he strike out at Graystripe? He had not looked physically hurt, just stunned. If Fireheart had attacked him it would have ended in a fight. He would have remembered a fight. He did not feel as though he had gotten into a physical quarrel with Graystripe, there would have been fur ruffled at the very least.

The sound of movement broke through to Fireheart, he looked up. Amber eyes and dark brown tabby fur caught his attention. Fireheart froze, his chest growing tight as fear filled him. Blood roared in his ears. How could he be here? How could he have found him? Were they followed from WindClan territory? How could Fireheart have let this happened? His fur rose as his tail moved between his legs, Fireheart took a step back. _No. No, please no. Tigerstar, I’ll do anything._

Something dropped from the cats’ jaws, landing on the ground at his feet. Fireheart’s gaze slowly followed what had fallen.

_Mouse_.

He stared at the brown creature, confusion breaking through the fog. Why would Tigerstar have a mouse? Why would he have been hunting? Fireheart slowly lifted his gaze away from the prey and back up to the cat. It took him a moment to recognize the cat in front of him. _Bramblepaw_.

The apprentice was staring back at him, amber eyes wide and ears flattened. His tail was moving fretfully back and forth behind him. His jaw hung open and he looked tense, frozen. Past the apprentice, Fireheart saw there were more cats. These were the cats that were getting prey for WindClan, Mistyfoot took a cautious step towards Fireheart, moving next to Bramblepaw. There was a concerned look in the RiverClan warriors’ eyes.

Fireheart felt his pelt heat up again. How could he have mistaken Bramblepaw for Tigerstar? He knew the kit well enough now, of course he was not Tigerstar. How stupid could he be? His ears flattened as he stared at the young tabby, why did Bramblepaw look scared? Had Fireheart done something he was not aware of? Like what happened with Graystripe? Guilt pooled in the tom, what had happened and why could he not remember anything? Fireheart croaked: “I’m sorry.”

He turned away from the cats, racing further into the farm. He moved quickly past the Twoleg dens, his mind whirling. He couldn’t hear any cat pursuing him. This was good. He just wanted to be alone, to figure this all out himself.

Fireheart jumped up onto a fence, ignoring the cows milling around inside of it as he padded quickly along it. The fur along his spine bristled, this was all stupid. How could he have let this happen? How could he have done this in front of so many cats? He did not know what he did, but it had made them gawk at him. Stare at him. It could not have been good.

He made it to the end of the fence. There was a den attached to it. Fireheart crouched, readying himself before leaping up on to a ledge along the den’s wall. He proceeded to leap again, this time landing on the roof of the den. After pulling himself, up the orange warrior padded across its dark rough surface, tail moving back and forth.

Fireheart paced along the top of the den, letting the fur on his back bristle. His tail lashing wildly as his anger built up. What had happened? His mind went back to what Ravenpaw had told Barkface, he spoke during those moments? That could not be possible, they were so quick.

If they were quick, then why would Ravenpaw and the others know so much about it? Fireheart stopped in his pace, claws digging into the hard surface below him. His frustration was building inside of him. Why had they never told him? Why had no cat ever talked to him about this?

He had seen them talking behind his back multiple times. It had to be about him. It was multiple cats doing it, why wouldn’t they just tell him? Fireheart’s vision was beginning to blur and his head felt light. The pressure on his chest was building and he was certain he was panting. He started forcing himself to breathe slowly as he turned his attention to the small meadow in front of him. It was all blurred, the cows were nothing more than moving brown and white shapes. He forced himself to blink, trying to clear his vision.

“Fireheart?” He jumped at the sound of his name, turning rapidly around to face whoever had said it, his fur bristled as he hissed. He did not think some cat had followed him. Why were they here? How had they managed to get up here without him noticing?

Ravenpaw was the cat that had spoken, but there were two shapes. It took Fireheart a few moments to recognize the other cat. _Mistyfoot_. Why was she here? Why were either of them here? Fireheart searched behind them, there was no other sign of any other cats. It was just the three of them and Ravenpaw and Mistyfoot had Fireheart cornered.

The pressure on Fireheart’s chest increased. The only way away from them was to jump off the roof and into the field. He looked down into the field, the cows would be harmless. It was simply the risk of injury after jumping off the roof he had to worry about. Fireheart moved his head side to side, trying to figure out how far the jump was and whether or not he could make it. Ravenpaw begged, “Please don’t leave. We just want to talk. You’re safe, nobody is going to hurt you.”

Fireheart felt a new flash of anger at the loners’ words. Of course he knew they would not hurt him, he just did not want them there. He looked back up at the two other cats. He spotted a mouse and a bundle of herbs at the black tomcats’ paws. Fireheart felt as though his heart stopped at the sight, why had they brought those? Were they going to force him to eat them? He didn’t recognize the plant, what would it do to him? What were they going to do to him? His stomach churned at the idea.

Mistyfoot took a step closer to him, Fireheart’s focus shifted to the blue-gray warrior. His tail lashed and his claws unsheathe, letting out a warning hiss. She gave no sign of seeing his response, her gaze was steadily on him. She spoke slowly, “You thought you saw him, didn’t you?” Puzzlement at her words broke through the mist in Fireheart’s head. He stared at the RiverClan cat as she continued, “Tigerstar. You saw him in Graystripe and Bramblepaw, that’s why you got scared, isn’t it?”

“Graystripe?” His voice was barely above a whisper, Fireheart knew he mistook Bramblepaw for the TigerClan leader but _Graystripe_? How could he do that?

“When Graystripe got angry at you, your eye became clouded.” Fireheart shifted his gaze to Ravenpaw as he spoke, “You exposed your belly to him and started pleading with him. You called him Tigerstar. Do you not remember?” He slowly shook his head. A troubled look came to the black cats’ face, his voice sounded hollow: “You told him you’d obey and asked him to stop.”

He had said that out loud? What else had he said? Mistyfoot mewed again, “You begged with Bramblepaw as well.” Fireheart stared through the two cats, how much of what he thought he was thinking was he actually saying out loud? How long has this been going on? The gray warrior took another step towards him, “Neither Ravenpaw or I know exactly what you went through with him. However, we have both been under his wrath. We know some bit of what happens.” She blinked at him, “it’s affected you more than either of us. You can talk to us about it, you can talk to Graystripe if you'd rather. Tell us anything you want.”

“No, I don’t want to talk about that. Not with Graystripe.” Fireheart barely recognized his own voice. He did not want to talk to any of them, but especially not Graystripe. If the gray tom found out more, Fireheart was certain all he would get was pity from the other warrior. From any of them, he did not want that. The other two cats nodded, Ravenpaw murmuring an agreement.

“Why don’t you come over here and we can talk. We don’t have to talk about those moons if you don’t want to, let’s just talk.” Fireheart considered Mistyfoot’s suggestion for a few heartbeats, he looked back and forth between the field and the other cats before padding slowly towards them. His gaze was trained on the mouse and herbs that Ravenpaw had, why did they have those? He could not recognize the plant as anything he had received from a medicine cat before, what did it do? He hesitantly sat down a few tail lengths away from Mistyfoot, on the opposite side from Ravenpaw. His shoulders were tense.

Both cats looked relieved. Mistyfoot mew was soft as she spoke, “Thank you, Fireheart. Do you want to start?”

Fireheart felt a flash of frustration, they were treating him like a kit. He was a warrior; he did not need to be treated like this. He mumbled, “Why do you have those?”

Ravenpaw looked at the prey and herbs, “This? It was in case you were hungry; you should eat.” The fur on the back of Fireheart's neck bristled, he felt sick at the suggestion. He could not eat it even if he wanted to. His mind was beginning to feel foggy again and his vision was blurring.

“No cat is going to force you to eat,” Mistyfoot blinked at him. She moved a paw towards him, “There is nothing wrong with the mouse, it has nothing in it. Featherpaw caught it in the barn before we got here. It is just a mouse; you can eat it or you can not. It’s up to you.”

“What’s the plant?”

“It’s thyme,” Ravenpaw replied, “Barkface told me to bring it. It will help you calm down, that is it. It’s like the mouse, we aren’t going to force you to eat it.”

Fireheart did not respond for a long moment, staring at the mouse and thyme. He did not want either of them, he would not eat either of them. He slowly shifted his gaze up to Ravenpaw’s face. There was a sympathetic look in his green eyes as he watched his friend. Fireheart dug his claws into the hard surface below him, he was being pitied.

Fireheart meowed, “Are they all like that? My moments, do I always do that?”

“When you freeze?” Ravenpaw explained, “No. You usually stop moving and stare, it lasts a few moments and then you’re back to normal.”

A few moments? He had thought they lasted less than a heartbeat, how could he have been so wrong? “You said I talk sometimes.”

Ravenpaw nodded, “It’s usually not much. A few words.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Bramblepaw told me you told him about this, why tell him and not me?”

“You were scaring him.” The loner murmured, “We had to explain it to him so he knew it was not his fault.” His fault? Why would the apprentice think that?

“Before Graystripe, it was always directed towards Bramblepaw,” Mistyfoot explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Fireheart repeated.

Ravenpaw and Mistyfoot exchanged glances, the loner responded softly, “You seemed unaware of it to a point. You'd freeze and then you'd go back to whatever it was you were doing. We did not want to alarm you.”

Fireheart was silent for a moment, “What did you tell Bramblepaw?”

“He was still a kit; he didn’t know about the situation with Tigerstar until you told him.” Ravenpaw mewed, “Graystripe and I told him that you’d gone through something scary and that’s what caused it. We told him that it had nothing to do with him.”

No wonder the apprentice thought Fireheart was scared of him, if it was always towards Bramblepaw why hadn’t they told him sooner? He had to apologize to both Bramblepaw and Graystripe now, guilt was pooling in his belly. He rose to his paws, “I need to talk to them.”

“We can head back to the barn. Mistyfoot can get the others and,” the loner paused, “Barkface wanted to check in on you.” At Fireheart’s nod, Ravenpaw stood up, Mistyfoot following a heartbeat later. The black tom looked down at the mouse in front of him, “Could you please try and eat?”

Fireheart stared at the mouse, shifting on his paws uneasily. Mistyfoot mewed, “We’re not forcing you. We are just asking you; this will not be against your will. You can eat later if you'd rather.”

After a few more moments, he slowly shook his head. He did not think he could choke anything down even if he wanted to. Ravenpaw murmured, “That’s fine. What about the thyme?”

Fireheart’s fur bristled as he stared at the plant. A moment of silence passed before the RiverClan warrior spoke again, “It’s just to help you relax. It won’t do anything else.”

Fireheart looked at Ravenpaw, “that is it?”

“That’s it.”

He looked to the plant again, shifting on his paws as he did. Fireheart padded slowly towards Ravenpaw, sniffing at the plant. The scent was strong, almost overwhelmingly so. It made him feel sicker. There was another moment’s hesitation before Fireheart shook his head, moving back from the herb.

“That’s fine.” Ravenpaw mewed, picking up the mouse and thyme before leading the way back to the barn. Mistyfoot broke off from the other two cats heading out towards the Twoleg den that WindClan was staying in.

The two toms headed into the barn, Fireheart jumped up on to the bale of hay his nest was situated on, settling into it. His muscles ached and he still felt dazed, if he could have, he would have fallen asleep right then but there were cats to talk to. There always seemed to be.

Ravenpaw settled on the same bale, leaving a bit of space between the two cats. The mouse and herb were placed on the bale as well. The black loner did not say anything, Fireheart was grateful for that. He needed to figure out what he was going to say to Bramblepaw and Graystripe. Fireheart rested his chin on the edge of his nest as he watched the entrance of the barn for any signs of returning cats.

Soon enough, Graystripe entered, followed by Bramblepaw, Mistyfoot, and Barkface. The WindClan medicine cat quickly made his way to where Fireheart and Ravenpaw were situated while the others stayed back. Fireheart felt his pelt twitch uneasily, what was he going to say?

Barkface had a pawful of cobwebs and a bundle of leaves in his mouth, he set down the leaves. When he unwrapped one, there were poppy seeds inside. Fireheart stared at the small black seeds as Barkface gave him a once over. The brown tom meowed, “Besides for your leg, physically, you’re fine. I imagine you’ll be sore after everything you’ve been through. Going over a waterfall is no easy task.” Barkface knew about that? Then Tallstar had told the others what happened. “For now, you should rest. The poppy seeds will help with any aches and it will help you go to sleep.” His voice grew quieter, “they’ll keep any nightmares away. You’ll be able to rest fully.” Fireheart bristled; the others were talking about him with Barkface. Did the other WindClan warriors hear? Did Tallstar? What had they told him? What did they think of him?

“Fireheart, I’m going to touch your leg to deal with the scratch. Is that okay?” Fireheart felt a flash of frustration but nodded. Barkface mewed, “You reopened it back in the Twoleg nest.” The medicine cat began to tend to it, “I want to check on it in the morning. Tallstar wants to talk to you, too.”

What did Tallstar want to talk about? Fireheart raised his muzzle, “I can talk to him now.” Barkface shook his head, “You need to rest. Tallstar needs to rest, it can wait. After you’re done talking to them, take two poppy seeds and get some sleep.” A pause. “Try and eat, too. Denying yourself food will do no good.” He glanced at Ravenpaw as he spoke, the loner nodded in acknowledgement. Fireheart rested his head down as the medicine cat turned away, moving down the bales of hay. Now he had to talk to Bramblepaw and Graystripe.

The two cats moved forward, Fireheart looked back and forth between them. He meowed, “I’m sorry.” He shifted in his nest, focusing his attention on the apprentice, “I didn’t realize I’ve been doing that to you this whole time. I apologize for scaring you, if I knew how to stop it I would. If I knew I was doing it, I would have said this sooner.” Why had none of the other cats not told him? Fireheart felt a flash of annoyance. “I didn’t know. Had I known…” He did not know what he could do, what he would have done. “I did not know, I’m sorry.”

Bramblepaw looked at his paws as he shrugged, “I don’t blame you. I know you didn’t know; I’m used to it. It’s fine.”

He cringed at the tabby’s response; a feeling of guilt formed in his chest. The fear he had seen in Bramblepaw's face came back to him.The apprentice should not be used to this. Fireheart shifted his gaze to Graystripe. His friend had a strange light in his eyes as he looked back at him. Fireheart spoke, “I’m sorry for how I reacted today. I didn’t know I would do that.”

Graystripe shook his head, “that’s fine. I’m at fault there and I should be apologizing to you. I’m sorry for scaring you. That isn’t what you need to apologize for.”

Ravenpaw began to protest, “Graystripe –”

Fireheart silenced the loner with a dismissive flick of his tail, there was something else he needed to apologize for. He was at fault. Fireheart took a deep breath, “I’m sorry I lied to you. I did not intend to lie to you.”

“Then don’t do it again.” Graystripe replied gruffly, “I want you to be honest with me, Fireheart. I want you to tell me everything.”

“I’ll tell you everything, you’ll know what happens next. I will tell you when I go to see her.”

“You promise?” Graystripe’s hard glare on him was unwavering.

“I promise.”

“I’m keeping you to your word. We shouldn’t have to go through this again.” Graystripe muttered as he sat back on his haunches. Fireheart murmured his agreement; they should not have gone through this again. The gray tom was silent for a few moments before he mewed, “So Sandstorm, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“How did that happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100k huh. Never thought I'd write this much, thanks for reading this all and I hope you've enjoyed it thus far

Fireheart shook himself as he padded into the Twoleg nest after Ravenpaw. The flakes of snow that had scattered his ginger fur falling off as he did. It had started to snow just before sunrise. The snow was light, barely more than a thin covering had formed but it was still snow. Snow meant that prey would be hiding, making it harder for the WindClan warriors to find prey when they returned. The dog’s presence would have made it hard enough without it being leaf-bare. In addition, it would be covering their Clanmates they had to leave behind the day prior. WindClan would need to return soon.

After him, came Graystripe and the three apprentices. All of them had mice in their jaws, Ravenpaw leading the way to where the fresh-kill pile had been made. Fireheart set the prey he had down, he could feel cats’ watching him. After the prior day, he was not surprised. How much was known by the WindClan cats was a mystery to him, he had yet to figure out how much the farm cats had told. They had all seen him react to Graystripe and run out and that was more than he ever wanted them to know.

Picking one of the mice up, Fireheart padded away from the pile as a few of the WindClan warriors moved forward. He nodded to Onewhisker as the tabby moved by him with a slight limp. The wound, caused by a bite to one of his hind legs, was one of many the remaining WindClan cats had to deal with. And the brown warrior had gotten off easy. Even without the snow or the dogs, the Clan would not be able to defend themselves presently. They would need the cats at the farm’s help.

Fireheart knew he would help out the Clan, if given the chance, he was certain the others would as well. It was simply a matter of whether or not WindClan would accept their help.

He moved away from where the other cats had gathered, followed by Graystripe. Since Fireheart had told the gray tom the truth, he had been tense towards him. The betrayal he had felt by the others’ lie had affected him; Fireheart was not surprised by this nor did he blame the other cat. When Fireheart told Graystripe about his fight with Tigerstar, that seemed to affect the warrior the most and was the root of this tension. He was grateful that they were talking, at least.

Fireheart dipped his head to Tallstar as he made his way over to the WindClan leader, setting the prey in front of him. The injured tom murmured his thanks, lowering his head to sniff at the creature before taking a bite. The ginger warrior moved a few steps back, sitting next to where Graystripe had stopped.

The obvious pain Tallstar had been in the day prior seemed to have lessened, while he was still healing, he looked to be in better health than he had been when Fireheart had left him last. His eyes were clearer and not every movement was met by pain. The black and white cat had his eyes on Fireheart as he spoke, “How do you feel?”

“Better.” It was true, the poppy seeds had helped. His head did not feel as though it was clogged with mist any more and he had had a restful sleep. More restful than he could remember having. There were none of the nightmares he was accustomed to, it was almost like he had blinked and it was suddenly sunrise. His muscles still ached, but that was to be expected. Fireheart asked, “how do you feel?”

“Barkface will not let me leave my nest," Tallstar replied dryly. "I do feel better." His gaze shifted off behind Fireheart and Graystripe, “I sent out a patrol not too long ago to check out our territory, once it is certain that we can return and there are no more dangers, we will be on our way. I thank you all for your assistance, it will not be forgotten.” He took another bite of the mouse as he finished.

The two warriors dipped their heads in response. _Can Tallstar make it back to camp now?_ Fireheart wondered. The trek to the Twoleg nest was hard enough, he could not imagine that Barkface would allow for him to travel again so soon. It might be a few more sunrises before the leader of WindClan would be able to return, but at least the rest of WindClan could return and tend to their fallen.

A yowl caught Fireheart’s attention, he turned to see a cat burst through the entrance of the den. The orange-brown warrior made her way quickly to Tallstar, the two outsiders moving out of her way as she did. Her fur bristled and tail lashed, she panted as she wildly exclaimed: “TigerClan has marked off our borders! They’ve claimed our territory!”

Growls and hisses of alarm came from the WindClan warriors. How could they have done it so quickly? Certainly, they knew about WindClan’s defeat from the cats that had joined, but to go so quickly and claim WindClan territory as their own? It all seemed too fast. They knew Tallstar and the rest of WindClan were still alive, why make the grab? It was to the point where it was insensitive.

“Tawnyfur, what happened?” Tallstar had pushed himself up so he was sitting, tail lashing and face full of alarm. Barkface began to protest the leaders’ movements. He glanced at the medicine cat, “I won’t stand.” Before Barkface could reply, Tallstar turned his attention back to Tawnyfur.

“We smelled them on the way in,” The brown warrior explained. “Tornear said that we should keep going, so we did. As we did, we ran into a patrol not far past the border. Leopardstar is leading it, they wanted to speak with you. Tornear sent me ahead to warn you.” Alarm flashed through Fireheart at the warriors’ words, TigerClan cats were coming here. What did they have to say? They had already claimed WindClan territory as their own, what more could Tigerstar possibly want?

If Leopardstar was leading them, that meant that Tigerstar had not come. Fireheart searched the present cats quickly, looking for the brown tabby coat. As he did, more yowls of outrage came from the WindClan cats at Tawnyfur’s words. When he spotted the apprentice, Fireheart called Bramblepaw over to him.

The last thing they needed was TigerClan knowing about the young cat. “Get out of here.” Fireheart told Bramblepaw after he made his way to his mentor, “You need to get back to the barn. Make sure no cat from TigerClan sees you, stay there until someone has come for you.”

“But –” Fireheart silenced the protest with a hiss.

“There is no time for this. Go.” The apprentice nodded, panic lighting up his amber eyes as he turned away from Fireheart and bounded quickly to the entrance of the den. When Bramblepaw had disappeared, Fireheart glanced at Tallstar, “No TigerClan cat can know he is here.”

The idea of that discovery alone made Fireheart dizzy, it would certainly cause a fight and there was no way they could win in a fight with TigerClan right now. Especially over Tigerstar’s son. The dark tabby would flay Fireheart for this. Tallstar nodded, “No one will mention him.” He promised.

“What about you?” Graystripe’s mew came as a surprise, Fireheart turned his head so he could see the other cat. The gray tom was eying him, an unreadable look in his yellow eyes.

“They know my scent better than his, they’d smell my fresh scent and come looking. It’s better not to hide.” Fireheart twitched his tail as he mewed, how the TigerClan cats would respond to see him was unknown. It was possible they would start a fight.

Some hisses sounded from the entrance of the nest, the cats inside turned their attention to it. After a few moments, Tornear came in, Smokefang, and Morningflower following after him with the TigerClan cats between them. After them came Cloudtail, Mistyfoot, and Barley. Fireheart figured they must have met outside. Cloudtail glared at the TigerClan cats as Mistyfoot made her way over to Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Barley looked nervous, hurrying over to Ravenpaw.

Leopardstar had her head held high, she was pointedly not looking at any of her former Clanmates. She scanned her surroundings before her golden eyes landed on Tallstar. She followed the WindClan warriors over to the black and white tom. Fireheart stepped back, sitting next to Tallstar as he moved out of the RiverClan cats’ way. The golden she-cats’ gaze went to Fireheart for a moment, he saw a flaming disgust in her glare.

With her were Darkstripe, Sandstorm, Heavystep, Mousefur, and Tawnypaw. Sandstorm was not returning his look, it made sense to Fireheart as to why she would. Even so, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge in his chest at her avoidance. He knew it was different than before, but it still felt the same.

While Sandstorm kept her attention away from Fireheart, Tawnypaw was staring at the warrior. A familiar mixture of curiosity and fear filled her green eyes. Bramblepaw had given him the same look all those moons ago in the cave. How strange it was, Fireheart knew this apprentice’s littermate so well and yet he could not remember seeing her more than once or twice before. He nodded to the young tortoiseshell, causing her eyes to round and Mousefur to let out a threatening hiss at him.

Fireheart shifted his attention away from Tawnypaw and back to Leopardstar and Tallstar. “Greetings Leopardstar.” While he could not see the other cat, Fireheart imagined the WindClan leader dipping his head as he watched the TigerClan she-cat doing the same a heartbeat later. There was a tension in Tallstar’s rasp, “You have taken our territory and now you want to talk to me? What about?”

“Tigerstar has sent me to discuss WindClan returning to the moors.” Leopardstar replied, “When some of your warriors came to us for sanctuary, we heard about the dog attack.” Fireheart twitched his tail, _as if they did not already know the plan!_ At least some of TigerClan had to have known about their leaders’ scheme if Fireheart had to guess Darkstripe had prior knowledge. Whether Tigerstar would tell his fellow leader was unknown to the orange warrior. “It grieves us all to think of the good warriors lost from that attack. He wants us to discuss what will happen next and to offer our help.” Tigerstar was offering help to the displaced WindClan? There had to be a catch to this. What was it?

“Tigerstar has sent you?” Tallstar echoed. “I thought you were as much of a leader as Tigerstar is, Leopardstar. Perhaps it is that you have not been leader long that you word it so, here is my advice to you. Take claim for your Clan doings, for you are a leader of TigerClan as well.” The fur along the golden tabby’s spine bristled at Tallstar’s words.

“I need no advice from you!”

“And yet you have taken my Clan’s territory in less than a sunrise of us being gone. Does TigerClan need new hunting grounds that badly?” Fireheart heard Tallstar shift, the black and white cat growled. “What sort of help have you to offer after all of this?”

Leopardstar hesitated a moment before responding, “We are willing to give WindClan your territory back, TigerClan is willing to assist in WindClan’s restoration. Our warriors will be under your command for however long you need them.”

This all sounded like a good deal to Fireheart, he was certain that many of the WindClan cats present thought so too. The matter only remained.

"What do you want from us?”

“We ask for nothing difficult. It is nothing that will affect your Clan.” Leopardstar reassured the other leader, “In fact, from what I heard you already had it prepared.” The TigerClan leader shifted her gaze to Fireheart, “Tigerstar wants him.” Fireheart’s heart began to pound against his chest, of course, he was what Tigerstar wanted.

What Leopardstar was offering was a compelling deal, he would not blame Tallstar if he took it. If he did not, it would put WindClan in more danger. It could put the cats at the barn in danger as well if TigerClan put the connection between the abandoned Twoleg nest and the barn. To protect WindClan and his friends, Fireheart decided he would go with the TigerClan patrol. The thought made his chest tighten; he had no idea what Tigerstar had planned for him.

He certainly would be punished for his escape and the other crimes that he had been blamed for; however, Fireheart doubted the sentence would be death. Tigerstar seemed to want him to be alive for some reason. What the punishments might be instead began to cloud his mind and his vision blurred, Fireheart pushed it away as the tightness in his chest increased.

He could try to escape; Fireheart had an advantage that he did not have last time: Sandstorm. She would make escaping easier than it had been last time, he had Yellowfang before but she could not help him. Sandstorm would be his guard at some point, she could help him.

But what would happen to WindClan? If he escaped, Tigerstar might pull out of this deal, perhaps it would be better to stay and endure the punishment and secure WindClan’s safety than to escape.

Leopardstar continued, “Considering everything you know he did prior; I was surprised to see him walking freely. Especially near you in this state.” Her eyes narrowed, “Considering everything he has done since the last sunrise, I would have thought that WindClan would want to see him dead. The fact that he is not, at least, under guard after leading the pack to your camp is startling. Either you are foolishly lenient when it comes to your prisoners or Fireheart is not one at all.”

Tallstar growled, “Of course, Fireheart is not a prisoner. He did no such thing. Without his help, we might not have been able to get the pack off of our territory.”

“Mudclaw was right! The traitor has you all swayed to his side!” Darkstripe exclaimed, taking a step towards Fireheart, eyes ablaze, “Quite the heroic act, saving them from something you caused, kittypet!”

“Tigerstar did it, and you know he did.” Fireheart held the dark warriors’ leer, “Why else would we have scented him on WindClan territory?” The deputy’s fur bristled and he let out a hiss. Graystripe tensed next to Fireheart, letting out a returning hiss. He looked ready to come to his friends’ defense if need be, Fireheart was grateful for his friend. The orange tom twitched his ear at Graystripe, signaling him to relax.

Leopardstar turned her gaze on Darkstripe, “Stand down, we are not here to start a fight.” Darkstripe let out a disgruntled grunt as he stepped back.

“It’s just like you to be blaming Tigerstar for your crimes. How many more will you blame him for, huh, kittypet?”

Leopardstar shot the TigerClan deputy another glare, “What did I just say?” Once Darkstripe had stopped his taunting, she shifted her gaze back to Tallstar. “We are willing to help WindClan in whatever way you may need for as long as you need. All that we ask is the ability to act upon justice for both of our Clans.”

“I’ll go with you.” The attention in the nest was shifted from the two leaders to Fireheart. He saw a flash of alarm appear in Sandstorm’s eyes as Graystripe turned towards him, a horrified look on his face.

“What do you mean you’ll go?”

“I’ll go with the patrol without a fight.” Fireheart dipped his head to Leopardstar, “if it means WindClan gets their territory back and things become peaceful, I will go with you.” The pressure on his chest was growing and his brain was beginning to get foggy again, Fireheart turned his head so he could see Tallstar. “If you want me to go, I will go.”

The WindClan cat had a shocked look on his face, He had risen to his paws and his yellow eyes were round as he stared back at Fireheart. He meowed, “No, I will not allow an innocent cat to be punished for something he did not do.”

Relieved, Fireheart let out a breath. He would not have to go with Leopardstar back to TigerClan. What would happen next? TigerClan was stronger than WindClan, how would they get their territory back? Leopardstar looked around the den at the other cats for a few moments before her stare landed on Fireheart, “If he is so willing, why not accept the deal? You are only delaying the inevitable.”

Tallstar repeated, "I will not allow for an innocent cat to be punished."

An idea came to Fireheart. "Leopardstar," he meowed, “If I go with you right now, against Tallstar’s wishes. I would be turning myself in, WindClan would not be turning me over. Can you give WindClan the same deal you just offered?”

Graystripe let out a hiss as Tallstar exclaimed, “I will not allow this!” He limped a few steps towards Fireheart, “You will do no such thing! I forbid it!” Fireheart ignored them both, his eye on Leopardstar.

She looked hesitant as she thought over his question. The tightness in Fireheart’s chest increased. His mind was spinning, “Do we have a deal? Will WindClan get their territory back?”

“Why are we wasting our time on this?” Darkstripe snarled, “We should just take him!” He moved towards Fireheart, Graystripe moved in his way, the gray cats’ fur was bristled as he spat at the TigerClan deputy. Fireheart heard some more hisses coming from the farm cats.

Leopardstar shot a glare at Darkstripe, “What don’t you get by stand down?” the dark tabby curled his lip but moved back from the opposing warrior. The RiverClan cat opened her mouth to respond, after a few heartbeats she responded: “why would we make a deal with a traitor?" Her glare darkened, "I cannot say that Tigerstar would agree to that deal.” 

Fireheart murmured, “then he should have been here for himself.” He raised his voice, “I am not turning myself in for something I did not do for no good reason.” He could feel his heart beating against his chest.

“Tell Tigerstar if he wants me so bad, he can come and get me himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tawnyfur is a real cat in canon but she only shows up in the first arch and it is 100% because of Tawnypelt's existence


	39. Chapter 39

Leopardstar narrowed her eyes at Fireheart, her muscles were tense and fur bristled at his proclamation. She spoke slowly, “Tallstar, you are truly willing to abandon your dead for this murderer?”

Tallstar hissed, his fur was rising along the back of his neck. “We are not abandoning our dead! We will be burying them.”

“Try and set paw on TigerClan territory.” Leopardstar growled, “You are foolish not to have accepted this offer, we are being more than generous and you are throwing it away. I hope your Clan understands that you are betraying them for a_ traitor_.” She spat the last word like a curse before lifting her tail, signaling her cats to follow before turning quickly away from the WindClan leader and heading back out of the Twoleg den. As they left, Tallstar whispered something to Tawnyfur, who nodded. She headed after Leopardstar’s patrol.

Once the WindClan warrior had disappeared, yowls broke out from the cats’ present. Graystripe moved in front of Fireheart, “How can you do this! After everything, you were just going to give yourself over? How can you be so rash, how can you make crowfood of yourself so easily?”

Before Fireheart could respond a hiss near them caught his attention. He turned to see the fur along Smokefang’s neck bristle. He exclaimed, “Why didn’t you agree? How are we going to get our territory back now?”

Tallstar called for silence as he sat back down. Barkface was at his side, his short tail lashing wildly. After a few moments, quiet fell upon the den. “I will not send an innocent cat to suffer for something he never did.”

“He may not have led the pack to camp, but what about the other things he did? Are we going to ignore murder so easily?” A voice sounded from further back in the Twoleg nest. Fireheart was unable to identify who the cat that had spoken was.

“He didn’t kill her!” It was Cloudtail who exclaimed, “How are cats believing this after everything Tigerstar has done.” He scoffed, “I used to believe Tigerstar. But after everything that has happened, I don’t get how I was ever that mousebrained. How I could ever have been that mousebrained.” There were some growls in response to the white warriors’ words.

Tallstar’s voice rang out, “I said silence!” After a few moments, allowing the crowd to quiet down, Tallstar continued. “Fireheart tried to warn us of what would occur.” A strange look came to the leaders’ eyes, “if we had listened, we would not be in the situation we are in now. He attacked a dog to save Gorsepaw, he had the idea to lead the dogs to the gorge and went over himself after saving me. Without him, we would not have been given shelter – that is not just Fireheart, I thank ever single cat that has given WindClan shelter and assisted us.” He dipped his head, “We will be out of your fur as soon as we can.”

“As for murder, Fireheart has told me his account of what happened at Bluestar’s death. I believe him, I believe what he has said to be truthful and Tigerstar to be the one at fault. Until he gives me a reason to think otherwise, Fireheart is to be treated as a friend to WindClan for he has shown that he is already.” Fireheart bowed his head to Tallstar as the leader finished, grateful that the other cat considered him so highly.

“What do we do now?” Morningflower asked, her tail twitching nervously.

“We bury our dead,” Tallstar replied. “I want every able-bodied warrior to return to camp.”

“What if we run into TigerClan?” Onewhisker turned to his leader as he spoke.

“We have the right to bury our Clanmates on our own territory.” Tallstar bared his teeth as he growled, “We send them running.” He rose to his paws, limping a few steps forward. “Let’s get ready to leave.”

“You are going nowhere.” Barkface hissed, putting himself in the way of the leaders’ path. “Other warriors can do it. The last thing we need is for you to lose another life.” His voice lowered, “you haven’t assigned a deputy yet. You cannot go.” WindClan did not have a deputy? Fireheart was shocked, it was against the warrior code not to assign a deputy past moonhigh. WindClan should have gotten a new one the day prior, why had Tallstar not made one yet? What was stopping him?

“We’ll help you.” Fireheart offered, glancing at Graystripe as he did. The gray warrior mewed his agreement.

Tallstar blinked at him. “Thank you, WindClan is in all of your debt.” Tallstar lowered his voice, sounding more serious. “I hope you understand the consequences that will come with that taunt you sent back with Leopardstar. He will not like it.”

“I know.”

The WindClan leader gazed at him a moment longer, an unreadable look in his eyes before turning slowly away, following Barkface back to his nest, tail moving side to side irritably.

Once Tallstar had settled, Fireheart moved across the nest, Graystripe following quickly behind him, past the WindClan warriors organizing themselves and to the farm cats. He noted that Barley looked tense, his eyes were wide and Fireheart recognized terror in his face. Ravenpaw was talking softly to the black and white loner.

Fireheart meowed, “I’ve offered our services.” Some of the warriors murmured their agreements. He glanced at Featherpaw and Stormpaw, they should not see what had happened. His gaze shifted to Brightheart. He did not know how she would respond to seeing what had happened to WindClan, if Brightheart did not want to go he would not insist on it. He meowed, “Stormpaw, Featherpaw head back to the barn.” Both apprentices looked ready to protest, Featherpaw opening her mouth to do so. Fireheart narrowed his eyes, “That is an order. You are to remain there until we have returned, is that understood?”

The two littermates exchanged glances before begrudgingly agreeing. “Get going then.” Featherpaw and Stormpaw followed the order, moving towards the entrance. Fireheart continued, “Graystripe, Mistyfoot, and Cloudtail, please go join the patrol.” He hesitated a moment, “Brightheart, I want to talk to you.”

The white and ginger warrior nodded, padding over to Fireheart. Both Graystripe and Cloudtail hung back a heartbeat as Mistyfoot headed over, the younger warriors’ eyes narrowing, “Is there an issue?”

“No, nothing bad. I was just going to ask her something, you can go.” Cloudtail still looked hesitant.

“Go,” Brightheart blinked at the white warrior, touching her nose to his muzzle. “It’ll be fine.” Cloudtail hesitated a moment longer, looking between the two cats before muttering “Fine” and turning away, heading where Mistyfoot had gone. Graystripe’s gaze dug into Fireheart.

The ginger warrior looked at him, “Yes?”

“You can’t keep doing this. You’re going to get yourself killed.” His voice was tense.

“Tigerstar does not want me dead.” Fireheart replied, “I’m not going to die, if I can prevent others from doing so I will.” He glanced where the warriors going had gathered, “We can talk about this later, I need to speak with Brightheart. Go join the others.”

Graystripe stared at him a long moment, “You’re being thoughtless. You should be trying to keep yourself away from TigerClan, not going back at the next chance.” He paused, “Think about how those actions affect the rest of us.” He turned away, heading where Cloudtail had gone.

Fireheart lashed his tail; he was not trying to go back to TigerClan. He was doing what was necessary, the idea of going back there made him lightheaded. Of course, he did not want to go back! Graystripe did not understand at all.

He shifted his attention to Brightheart. “I’m not going to force you to do this.” Fireheart’s mew was quiet, he would not force any of the farm cats into this, it was not like he was their leader. He couldn’t make them nor would he. “I know it’s difficult to go back to something like this, no cat is going to judge you for not going.” He paused, “That is if you don’t want to go.”

There was a moment's hesitation before Brightheart spoke, “I want to help WindClan.” Her gaze shifted to the cats gathered at the entrance, determination filling her voice. “I can do it. I’ll be able to do it.”

Brightheart had gotten more confident in herself since she had joined them at the farm, she was no longer the scared apprentice Fireheart had taken from ThunderClan territory. _Tigerstar has lost a good warrior_, Fireheart thought. In turn, they had gained one. Fireheart meowed, “if you need a break, you can take one. Don’t let anything make you think otherwise.”

Brightheart nodded, mewing her thanks quickly before heading where the others had gone. Fireheart shifted his attention to Ravenpaw and Barley next, the black tomcat was talking quietly to his mate. Barley still had a fearful look in his eyes. Fireheart moved towards them, Ravenpaw looking at him as he approached. He meowed, “I’m sorry Fireheart, I can’t help out right now.”

Fireheart shook his head, “That’s fine, I wasn’t going to ask you.” This was Clan business, not loner. If they had wanted to, Fireheart would not have stopped them but they had no obligation. He asked Barley, “Are you alright?”

The black and white loner stared at him, “We just had TigerClan warriors here.” He shook his head, “WindClan could not have stayed here long as it was. The Twolegs would have noticed just how many cats there were and they would not like it. We need to talk with Tallstar. They need to find someplace else to go.” A pause. “_You_ just invited Tigerstar here.”

“Barley, please,” Ravenpaw began. “He did not mean it, it’s as dangerous as it was before. We all knew the dangers.” Barley and Tallstar were right, Fireheart realized, he had put the cats at the farm in danger as well as WindClan. _Fireheart_ needed to leave, for the safety of his friends.

“Barley, I apologize.” Fireheart dipped his head to the loner, “As soon as everything is figured out, I will leave.” Where would he go? Where would WindClan go? He had no idea. “Tigerstar does not care about you; he does not care about anyone but me. If need be, point him in my direction. I won’t fault you.”

“Fireheart, we could never do that!” Ravenpaw exclaimed, “you’re our friend. I,” He looked back and forth between the two cats, “We’re not going to make you leave.” Barley was silent, an unreadable look in his yellow eyes. The black loner continued, “We are not going to kick you out, I promise.”

“We need to talk to Tallstar about WindClan.” Barley murmured. Fireheart nodded, turning away as the two toms began to discuss in low voices.

\---

The sun was beginning to set by the time they had returned from WindClan territory. They had managed to bury every cat undisturbed by TigerClan. Fireheart was surprised by this; he would have thought that Leopardstar would have held to her promise. The other TigerClan leader must have disapproved of it. It had to have been on purpose, but why? Why would Tigerstar allow this? Was it a trap? Nothing had happened. It unnerved him.

The process had tension throughout it. In addition to the obvious ones, some of the WindClan warriors were wary of the outsiders helping them bury their fellow Clanmates, however, over time they became more used to the idea and the help. It was unlikely that the exhausted WindClan would have been able to do it all themselves.

There was also the potential that TigerClan could show up and attack at any moment. A few cats were put on watch for any potential danger, TigerClan or otherwise, throughout the day. The snow had stopped not long after they set out for WindClan camp. The guards would change out every now and again and by the end of it all, every cat had dug and every cat had stood guard.

When they made it back to the abandoned Twoleg nest, the exhausted WindClan warriors went into the nest quickly. The farm cats were ready to head back to the barn for a night’s rest. Fireheart wanted to talk to Tallstar, however, about what was to come next. He signaled to Graystripe and Cloudtail who hung back a moment as the others continued. “I’m going to talk with Tallstar. I’ll come to the barn right after.”

“Do you want one of us to stay with you?” Cloudtail asked. Fireheart shook his head, there was no reason for them to wait for him. What Barley said had stuck with him, they had to have discussed it with Tallstar by now. He wanted to know where WindClan would end up.

“Are you certain?” Graystripe meow was level, “You just put an even bigger target on yourself.”

“I’ll be fine,” Fireheart promised. “Go.”

There was a moment's hesitation before the two warriors left to join the other farm cats. Fireheart padded into the Twoleg nest. He passed by WindClan warriors that had begun to settle down after the long day, nodding at a few that cast looks towards him as he passed. Fireheart padded up to Tallstar, the black and white tom looking up at his approach. He mewed a greeting which the WindClan leader returned. Tallstar signaled to a space in front of him which Fireheart settled on. The other cat meowed, “I did not think I would be seeing any of you until tomorrow. Why are you here?”

Fireheart hesitated a moment, he had no idea if Barley and Ravenpaw had breached the topic with Tallstar yet. He did not know how Tallstar had reacted, if told. He explained, “I was wondering as to what you intended to do now.”

“Barley and Ravenpaw came to me earlier,” There was a strange look in Tallstar’s eyes as he spoke. “They discussed this with me, I had already been considering where we would go next. I knew we could not stay long.” He shifted, “WindClan is not yet strong enough to take back our territory. We cannot risk it now; it could cost everything.” His voice sounded hollow, “I was considering moving us past Highstones. The land is unclaimed and far from ideal, but once we have become stronger, we will be able to return and fight for our territory. It would only be temporary.”

Tallstar closed his eyes, “I am considering sending a patrol out there to see if it is in any way an option but I also do not want too many warriors to be gone.”

“If there’s any way I can help, I’ll do it.” Fireheart offered, “If you want, I can go check out the territory and report back.”

“Why do you offer?”

“I want to help WindClan in any way I can.” He paused, “It is also time for me to move on, I’ve put my friends in danger. I’ve put WindClan in danger, for which I apologize. Before I go, I want to be what assistance I can be.” Fireheart had been considering what he would do next as well, Barley had been right. Fireheart was putting the others in danger. If he was gone, they would not be anymore. He had no idea where he would go, he did not want to go into Twolegplace and had considered moving out towards the mountains. He had no idea what was out there, but it would lead Tigerstar away from his friends and WindClan. This was how he could help them.

The prophecies did not matter, how was he supposed to fulfill it? A pool of guilt was forming in his chest, so much had changed and he was the one that was supposed to fix it but he could not. There were his friends and Sandstorm to worry about, but they would be safer without him here. He did not like it, but it seemed to be his only option at this point. Fireheart could figure out what to do next once they were out of danger.

“You’re leaving?” Fireheart mewed a confirmation. “Do your cats know?”

“No, I decided this today. I have not gotten the chance to talk to them about it.” Why had he worded it like that? Fireheart was no leader; they were not his cats. Tallstar was silent for a few moments.

“Something tells me they will not allow you to leave alone.” Tallstar opened his eyes. “I have been watching how you interact with the others; they treat you as their leader. I think they will follow you anywhere.”

Fireheart almost laughed. Why would they consider him to be leader? No cat was leader there, they were working together but no one was a leader. It was Ravenpaw and Barley’s barn, he had no territory to be the leader of. No Clan. If any cat was leader, it was one of them. All Fireheart had done was put them in danger. Tallstar continued, “You want to come with us?”

“If I can help.” Fireheart explained, “hunting, defending the territory for however long you need. I’m just offering myself; I do not speak for the others.” One more fit cat hunting was better than nothing, Fireheart supposed.

“As I said, I think they will follow your lead.” Tallstar responded, “How about this; you and one of my warriors go out to the land behind Highstones and see how it is. See if it is capable of sustaining a Clan for the time being. We will go from there.”

Fireheart considered the proposition for a few moments before responding, “That sounds good.” There was still the danger of TigerClan attacking here to consider, with Fireheart gone, they could be thwarted. Tigerstar did not care about WindClan or any of the farm cats besides for Fireheart and Bramblepaw. _Bramblepaw_.

Bramblepaw had wanted to stay when the TigerClan cats came and Tigerstar would certainly have his warriors search for Fireheart. It would be easier to take the young tom along with him, Fireheart decided. Apprentices needed to go to Highstones during their apprenticeship in the Clans, it could be similar. In addition, the apprentice knew nothing outside of the farm. Going somewhere new would be good for him.

There was the possibility that Tigerstar would go after the patrol, but he could hide Bramblepaw easier if it came to it. Once they got Fireheart, they would leave. The young tabby would be safe. Fireheart asked, “Is it alright if I bring my apprentice along?”

“Which one is yours?”

“Bramblepaw, he hasn’t been outside the farm since he was a kit. It would do him some good to see someplace new,” Fireheart explained.

“You’re training Tigerstar’s son?” There was surprise in Tallstar’s voice. Fireheart spoke a confirmation. A moment passed before the older tom continued, “Of course he can go. You still haven’t told me why you have him; we can discuss that later.” Fireheart murmured an agreement, making a mental reminder to talk to the young tabby about the trip later. Tallstar asked, “How does tomorrow at sunrise sound?”

Fireheart agreed.

Tallstar scanned his Clanmates that were settling in for a few moments before signaling to one. Fireheart turned his head so he could see the approaching cat, it was Onewhisker. The brown tabby shot Fireheart a glance as he padded up to them. Two sunrises ago, he had treated Fireheart with hostility, long before that Fireheart would have considered Onewhisker to be a good friend. After everything, he had no idea what the WindClan warrior thought of him.

“I want you to be ready to leave at sunrise.” Tallstar ordered, “You and Fireheart are going to be looking at the land past Highstones to see if it will make suitable temporary territory.”

“Why am I going with him?” Onewhisker gave Fireheart another wary glance.

“He has offered his assistance; I want you two to figure out how well the prey is running and if there is a good place to make camp. You can take Gorsepaw with you.”

There was a moment pause before Onewhisker nodded, mewing his agreement.


	40. Chapter 40

The sun rose steadily as the patrol made its way towards the Thunderpath. Its purple shining light stretching slowly across the barren landscape. There was a slight breeze coming from the moors but other than that the world around them was still. The cats on the patrol were quiet as they moved through the leafless undergrowth.

Fireheart and Bramblepaw had arrived at the Twoleg nest to join Gorsepaw and Onewhisker not long after the sun had begun to rise. Bramblepaw had been eager when Fireheart told the cats at the barn about the journey, while some of the other cats seemed concerned. It made sense to Fireheart that the others found it strange that Tallstar had requested him to participate in this, he thought it was a bit strange himself, but he had offered his help and WindClan did not have many warriors. He would do what he could to help them.

The stench of the Thunderpath hit Fireheart’s nose before the sight of it, it was not far off now. They had gone a similar route when he had gone to Mothermouth as an apprentice, it would just be over a small hill and they would find the Thunderpath. He heard a disgusted hiss next to him. Bramblepaw asked, “What is that smell?”

Fireheart could picture the apprentice’s nose wrinkling at the scent. He replied, “You’ll see in a moment.”

As they made their way over the small incline the dark stretch of land which made up the Thunderpath came into view, its stench becoming stronger. Fireheart wrinkled his nose as they drew closer. He had not been around it in such a long time; he had almost forgotten just how disgusting it smelled.

Bramblepaw came into Fireheart’s vision as the apprentice moved ahead of him, towards the Thunderpath. His tail was lashing excitedly behind him. “What is it?”

“It’s the Thunderpath,” Gorsepaw replied padding forward, after the younger apprentice. “Have you never seen it before?”

Bramblepaw shook his head. Onewhisker came up on Fireheart’s side. The ginger warrior glanced at him as the WindClan tom meowed, “Why hasn’t he seen it before?”

“It was better to keep him away from where Clan cats would be.” Fireheart murmured. Bramblepaw had seen Thunderpaths before, but none of them were this big. Had he been a ThunderClan apprentice, the Thunderpath would have been shown to him on the first day of training. Instead, he had to be kept away from the Clan territories and around the farm. This would be one of many things the Clans were used to that the young tom would not be.

Bramblepaw padded closer to the black surface, “Why’s it here?”

“Monsters travel on it.” Fireheart explained, “Twolegs put it down for them. We saw smaller ones in Twolegplace when you were a kit.” Gorsepaw stopped in his steps a few rabbit-hops from the edge of the Thunderpath, waiting for the two warriors while Bramblepaw kept moving forward. A flash of apprehension overcame Fireheart as Bramblepaw padded on to the dark surface. Onewhisker tensed next to him. “Bramblepaw, get back here.”

Bramblepaw looked back at Fireheart, he blinked. “Why?” He lowered his head to sniff at the surface as he mewed, “Monsters aren’t dangerous, I’ll see one before they get here.”

He lifted his head back up, looking across the hard surface. The familiar tremble of an approaching monster began to shake the ground. Alarm filled the ginger warrior as Bramblepaw remained where he stood. Fireheart snarled, “Get back!”

The monster roared by as Bramblepaw jumped back off the Thunderpath, into the safety of the hardened ground next to it. The gust of wind that the creature created ruffled his fur with hot foul-smelling air. The apprentice trembled with shock as he stared wide-eyed after the monster.

Fireheart let out a furious hiss, quickly making his way to Bramblepaw, “You know to listen to me – to any warrior! You could have been killed! Do that again and I’ll have your tail off.” The apprentices’ ears went back, he mewed an apology. The shock of what had occurred seemed to be fading. Fireheart gave the apprentice a quick lick on the top of his head, causing a grumble of protest as he explained, “These monsters are faster than the ones on the farm. They’re not as loud either, but these ones stay on the Thunderpath. As long as we do not go on it without caution, we are safe, understand?”

Bramblepaw nodded as Gorsepaw turned towards the ginger warrior, his eyes were round. “There are monsters that go off the Thunderpath?”

“The farm has some.”

“That’s just unfair.” Onewhisker meowed, his tail lashed. “How do you know when they’re coming?”

“They’re slower and louder. They’re easier to avoid than the ones on the Thunderpath,” Fireheart explained.

“Still, I wouldn’t want to meet them,” Onewhisker muttered as Fireheart turned back to the hard surface. It was still early enough where there would not be a lot of monsters out, they should be able to cross easily compared to later in the day. It was strange how quick the trip here was, if they had made this journey from ThunderClan camp, the patrol would not be close to being at the point where they would have to cross.

“Why don’t you and Gorsepaw cross first, Bramblepaw and I will follow after,” Fireheart suggested. It would be a good learning opportunity for Bramblepaw to see the WindClan cats deal with the Thunderpath. Gorsepaw was old enough where he most likely had already made his journey to Highstones, he would have a bit of experience. The brown warrior agreed, signaling Gorsepaw over to the dark surface. Fireheart mewed to Bramblepaw, “Watch how they do it.”

The young apprentice nodded, watching after the WindClan cats. Onewhisker and Gorsepaw stopped at the edge, both preparing to run. A monster roared by them, their fur ruffling in the gust of wind it created. As it continued further down the Thunderpath, Onewhisker let out a yowl, “Now!”

Both cats bolted out onto the dark surface, streaking across it and on to the other side. Once they were over, Fireheart signaled for Bramblepaw to follow him. The apprentice shifted anxiously from paw to paw as they got into position. Fireheart meowed: “Wait for my signal.”

He could feel the tremble of an approaching monster on his paws, they remained still as the giant creature roared past. There was no new tremble. Once it had disappeared, racing further down the Thunderpath, Fireheart yowled. Both cats bounded out on to the hard surface, Fireheart was careful to keep by Bramblepaw’s side. The sound of more roaring filled the warriors’ ears. Fear filled him as he hissed, “Faster!”

A gust of wind overcame them as they made it to the other side. Fireheart let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, turning to Bramblepaw. The apprentice's eyes were round, he looked back to the Thunderpath and the spot they just were. Fireheart flicked his tail, signaling the tabby to follow him as he turned away from the Thunderpath and towards Onewhisker and Gorsepaw.

Both cats padded over to where the WindClan cats were waiting, as they did Onewhisker rose to his paws, Gorsepaw following quickly after, and they turned continuing on their way to Highstones.

As the jagged peaks which surrounded Mothermouth began to draw closer, Fireheart nudged Bramblepaw gently. He pointed an ear towards the opening, leading to endless darkness. “That’s Mothermouth if you go into it and down the right tunnel, you’ll end up at the Moonstone,” he explained. Fireheart glanced at Gorsepaw, “I imagine you’ve already made the journey here before?”

The ginger and white tom nodded, “About a moon ago, with Tallstar and Onewhisker.”

“What was it like?” Bramblepaw asked, his curious gaze kept on the opening as they moved along.

“You go down this tunnel until you get to an opening,” Gorsepaw responded. “The Moonstone is in there and there’s an opening in the cave roof. When the moon gets overhead and its light goes through the hole, it lights up the Moonstone!” The apprentices’ eyes glowed at the memory, “Then you get to have your dream with StarClan, I remember mine. I –”

Gorsepaw was cut off by Onewhisker, “You’re not allowed to talk about your dream.” He reminded his apprentice, “That’s private between you and StarClan. Bramblepaw will have to experience it for himself.”

Bramblepaw looked at his mentor, “Did you ever go?”

“Of course.” How removed the apprentice was from Clan life struck Fireheart, would Bramblepaw be able to experience a true trip to Highstones? Could he bring Bramblepaw? Stormpaw and Featherpaw would need to go, too. It was a right of passage for apprentices that Fireheart had not considered. Had not thought about. They should experience it; he remembered his trip well. Whether StarClan would allow for them to go was unknown to him.

“It was after WindClan had been driven out by Brokenstar, Bluestar went for guidance.” Fireheart saw Onewhisker tense, whether it was at Brokenstar or Bluestar’s name was unknown to him. Onewhisker had been stiff towards him to a point, he was not as cold as he was prior but there was still a tension he had towards Fireheart. “Graystripe and Ravenpaw went with us, too.” _And Tigerstar._ Fireheart added silently. “They had to stand guard but I got to go in, it was…” Fireheart paused a moment, the memory coming to him. “Breathtaking.”

“Can we go?” Bramblepaw’s eyes glowed with excitement at the prospect. Fireheart shook his head.

“Not today, kit. Maybe some other time.”

The apprentices’ fur bristled, “I’m not a kit!” Bramblepaw’s voice was low as if trying to hide what he had said from the WindClan cats, he spoke through clenched teeth. Fireheart suppressed a purr that was forming in his chest, feeling a rush of affection for the apprentice as he murmured an apology. He made a note to talk about going to Highstones with Mistyfoot and Graystripe.

The patrol continued on their way, up the steep incline around Highstones and to the land Tallstar had indicated. The sun continued to rise, warming up the earth around them as it did.

Through a small patch of gnarly trees was open land, it reminded Fireheart of WindClan territory to a point. It wasn’t quite a moor but it was open and from where the patrol stood, they could see a large portion of it.

Off to the distance on one side was a fence, the start of a Twolegplace, it seemed to be different from the one that bordered ThunderClan. How many Twolegplaces were there, Fireheart wondered. Off to the other side was the Thunderpath that led to the carrionplace which bordered ShadowClan territory, past it the mountains could be seen, breaking the sky with their snow-covered peaks. Fireheart murmured, “I’ve never seen the mountains so clearly before.”

“We can see them like this on good, clear days in WindClan territory.” Onewhisker mewed, looking out towards them as well. Fireheart shifted his gaze back to the open land, there was a stream which looked as though it cut the territory into pieces. He couldn’t spot any stepping stones from there, but they could figure out how to get across later. Bramblepaw and Fireheart could swim well enough, but the WindClan cats could not. They needed to find a way to cross without getting their paws wet.

The patrol continued further on to the land, there was a small herd of deer on the land. Fireheart watched as they moved around the open land, their heads lowered to the ground. Deer were a good thing, if there were deer there were plants. With plants, came prey. Prey would be scarce either way, but if there were plants there would be the chance of, at least, some. They still needed to figure out how much.

As they moved further away from Highstones, Fireheart sped up to match Onewhisker’s speed. “Why don’t Gorsepaw and Bramblepaw see what they can catch?” He suggested.

The WindClan warrior hesitated a moment before agreeing, the patrol stopped. Onewhisker turned to the apprentices, he ordered: “Go see what you can find. We will be waiting here for your return.”

Both apprentices nodded. Fireheart meowed, “Bramblepaw, follow Gorsepaw’s lead. He has more experience in this sort of terrain than you do.” The younger apprentice nodded. With that, Fireheart twitched his ear. “Get going.”

Gorsepaw and Bramblepaw took off, disappearing from view as they went on their task. A moment of silence fell between the two warriors before Onewhisker spoke, his meow was tense: “I still do not understand why Tallstar sent you.”

“I offered.” Fireheart twitched his tail.

“You’re not a part of WindClan though.” Onewhisker looked across the field, “I know we are low on warriors but it still seems odd. You seem to have won him over, though.”

“Do you not trust his belief?” Fireheart turned to look at the other warrior, his face was unreadable. What did he think of this? Did he trust Fireheart or not? Onewhisker was alone with him now, what was going to happen?

The tabby warrior was silent for a long moment as if thinking over Fireheart’s question. He replied, “You were my friend. I imagine that is why Tallstar sent me with you.” Onewhisker paused, “When Tigerstar announced what happened at the Gathering, I was shocked. We all were. I couldn’t believe you would murder Bluestar and yet it seemed to be the truth.”

He murmured, “I didn’t know what to think, you were my friend. I believed what Tigerstar was saying, we all did. What reason did we have to doubt him? Bluestar was dead." His ears went back, “and then you escaped and Tigerstar took over ShadowClan. We were scared, there was fear surrounding what happened to you and where you were. What you would do and what Tigerstar was doing. Then a few moons later you show up at our border asking for Tallstar.”

Onewhisker turned to Fireheart, “That was incredibly stupid, you know.”

"I was told.”

“And yet you did it.” The brown warrior sat on his haunches, “and Tallstar let you leave. There was outrage over that, cats were not happy. It was confirmed that you were alive and thriving, it seemed, and Tallstar let you leave.” Onewhisker sighed, “When Tigerstar accused us of harboring you, we knew where you were and yet he forbid anyone from getting you.” He shook his head, “I didn’t understand his decision. No one did. And then you came and turned yourself over, it was too late but you did it. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for our Clan.” His ear twitched, “You saved my apprentices’ life, you got the dogs off of WindClan territory and saved Tallstar’s life.” That wasn’t exactly true but Onewhisker had a point, the WindClan leader was alive now.

“You offered yourself up to Leopardstar yesterday. It astounds me that after everything, you want to help us.” He sighed, “I do not know why Tallstar did not accept that offer.” His voice grew softer, “I don’t think this is going to be a temporary stay.” Onewhisker fell silent as the fur along Fireheart’s back rose. He was right, Fireheart realized, how could WindClan possibly be expected to get their territory back? The thought frightened him. Tallstar could not possibly believe that he could. Why hadn’t the WindClan leader agreed to Leopardstar’s deal? Why hadn't he convinced Tallstar to?

“I don’t know why Tallstar did not turn you over to Tigerstar right away but he must have been able to see through what he said about you. I couldn’t imagine you killing Bluestar and yet I believed it. I don’t understand how I could have been unable to see through Tigerstar's words.” Fireheart’s ear pricked, Onewhisker believed him?

“I was ready to give you to TigerClan, I was relieved. We were friends and I couldn’t imagine you being so heartless but I believed it. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t blame you. He’s gotten everyone to believe the lies,” Fireheart murmured.

“Well, you’ve won over WindClan.” Onewhisker blinked at him, “A lot of them are beginning to trust you after everything. You’ve won me over and you’ve won over others. I think you’ll eventually get everyone over.”

Fireheart felt his shoulders relax, a long tension that had been there was gone. If Onewhisker was correct, then he had secured WindClan’s trust. He had already had their leaders trust but this was more, it was a whole Clan. It was a lot more than he could have hoped for, a lot more than he could have expected.

The sound of movement distracted both warriors, turning to see what it was, Fireheart saw Gorsepaw carrying a skinny vole towards them. As the ginger and white tom set the dead creature down, he mewed: “Bramblepaw’s on his way. He caught a fish!”

“A _fish_?” Onewhisker echoed. Gorsepaw nodded.

“He caught it in the stream over there.” The young tabby twitched his ear in the direction. Bramblepaw appeared a few moments later, holding a small trout in his mouth. The WindClan warrior stared at the apprentice as he set his catch down, “How did you catch that?”

“Mistyfoot taught me,” Bramblepaw responded. Fireheart padded up to the two apprentices, looking over their kills. There was certainly prey here, measly, but there was food. Both from water and land, this was a good sign.

“Last I knew you were ThunderClan, not RiverClan,” Onewhisker remarked.

Fireheart shrugged, “Are we at this point?” The warrior still considered himself to be ThunderClan but it was a fair enough question. Were they truly? He sniffed at the fish, its scent making his mouth water. “Do you want to try it? It isn’t bad.”

“Can you fish?” Fireheart nodded. Onewhisker looked astounded, he muttered, “Next you’re going to tell us that you’ve learned to swim.”

Fireheart stared at the WindClan warrior as he stepped back from the prey. Onewhisker held his stare, “Have you?”

“Yes.” Fireheart responded, “Why learn one and not the other?” Bramblepaw mewed his agreement. Gorsepaw and Onewhisker exchanged astonished looks as Fireheart pushed the trout towards the WindClan warrior with a forepaw, blinking innocently at them.

“Fine,” Onewhisker muttered, lowering his head to sniff at it. His tail was moving back and forth behind him. His nose wrinkled, “Gorsepaw, do you want to try it?”

“Sure.” The apprentice padded up next to his mentor, he took the first bite. His ears went back as he slowly chewed it, his lips curling back. Fireheart almost laughed at the face Gorsepaw made.

Onewhisker took his bite. He curled his lip back, spitting it out as he exclaimed, “That’s horrid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do the work when you got apprentices who will do it for you?


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about no update on Wednesday. I got busy. Uhh here's two chapters, i hope you enjoy!

“I do not understand how any cat would willingly eat that!” Onewhisker had his mouth hung open as he backed away from the fish. Gorsepaw had managed to swallow his piece, after which he backed up from the prey, tail lashing and ears pressed flat against his head. It seemed neither of them enjoyed the taste.

“It’s an acquired taste,” Fireheart replied, whiskers twitching in amusement at the WindClan cats’ reactions. “We can finish it; you can have the vole.” He signaled to Bramblepaw, “If you’re hungry, go ahead.” The apprentice nodded, moving quickly to take a bite of the fish.

“I’d rather a rabbit.” The brown warrior muttered, “There had better be more than fish and voles here or this won’t do.”

“There’s deer,” Bramblepaw said, looking up from the trout. There was a sparkle in his amber eyes. Onewhisker looked at him.

“Thank you, Bramblepaw. I don’t know what happens in ThunderClan or RiverClan for that matter, but WindClan does not eat deer.” Onewhisker split the vole, moving a piece towards his apprentice. Gorsepaw murmured his thanks before starting to eat his bit.

“I can’t speak for RiverClan, you’ll have to ask Mistyfoot for that, but last I was in ThunderClan, we didn’t eat deer,” Fireheart mewed. Bramblepaw looked up at the ginger warrior, offering some of the trout to him. Fireheart shook his head; he could eat later. Both pieces of prey were measly and he had eaten earlier. He could wait.

As the patrol finished their meals and the bones and fur left over were buried, they set out further on to the territory. Fireheart took the lead as they moved down to where Gorsepaw and Bramblepaw had been hunting. The terrain itself was similar to WindClan’s territory, he noted. There was an occasional gnarly tree, stunted and barren of leaves which was different from the moors.

As they kept moving, they came across the stream Fireheart had spotted from their vantage point earlier. Part of it had sheer ice covering it, further down there was a fallen tree. Past the tree, the ice broke off and the stream continued to flow steadily away from them and towards the mountains.

Fireheart examined the ice, it seemed thin after being under the sun’s morning rays. They would have to go around to the tree to cross then, the patrol made their way further down the stream to where the tree was situated. Its branches were in the water and it was at an angle, pointing to the streambed. Overall, the stream did not seem to be that wide, if need be a cat could jump over it. That would be easier than having to use the tree every time. He should mention this to Tallstar later.

Bramblepaw meowed, “I caught the fish over here. There was a good amount of them when I saw them.”

“So, there’s at least an abundance of fish,” Fireheart remarked, he glanced into the moving water as Onewhisker jumped on to the tree. He could see a few moving shapes in the streams flow, closer to the bottom. They looked small as they darted around the freezing water.

“Last I checked, we aren’t RiverClan.” Onewhisker reminded them. He moved further along the trunk, Gorsepaw following his lead. Fireheart murmured his agreement. While that was true, prey was prey and if need be fish would suffice. WindClan needed to move and if they needed to eat fish to do so, it would have to be done. Bramblepaw jumped on to the trunk next and Fireheart followed a few moments later, soon enough they were on the other side.

Onewhisker took the lead. After a few rabbit-hops, the brown warrior stopped in his tracks, his nose lowered to the ground. A twinge of panic hit Fireheart, what was he smelling? This was unfamiliar and undefended territory; any number of dangers could be here. Was it a fox? A badger? A rogue? Fireheart sniffed the air, he relaxed as he recognized the scent. _Rabbit_.

So, there were rabbits here, that was a good sign for WindClan. Onewhisker signaled Gorsepaw forward, he cast a glance at Bramblepaw. “You like learning other Clans hunting techniques, eh?” The warriors’ voice was barely above the whisper, “Why don’t you help Gorsepaw catch this rabbit?”

Bramblepaw looked to Fireheart questioningly. Fireheart nodded, “If you want to, go ahead.” He was intrigued, why would two cats be needed to catch the rabbit? He could not remember ever seeing a WindClan warrior hunt before, this would be new to him.

Bramblepaw meowed, “Sure!”

He trotted over to Gorsepaw and Onewhisker quickly. The WindClan warrior gave him a stern look, “You’re going to need to be quieter than that. I hope they teach you that in ThunderClan.” Bramblepaw’s ears went back as he murmured an apology. Onewhisker continued, “Right.” He explained, “one of you is going to need to be the chaser and the other the catcher. You’ll both find the rabbit and then one of you will move ahead of its path and hide. The other will chase it to that location. You two can work out who’s who.”

Gorsepaw looked uninterested by his mentor’s words, he would have been taught this moons before. Despite this, he nodded along with Bramblepaw. Onewhisker twitched his tail, “Get going.” Gorsepaw took the lead after the rabbit trail, talking quietly to Bramblepaw as they headed up the hill and out of sight after their prey.

Fireheart padded over to Onewhisker, sitting down to await the young cats’ return. He meowed, “I’ve never heard of that technique before. Using two cats seemed odd to me, I’ll have to try it to see how it works.”

“In the moors, there is no cover.” Onewhisker explained, “The rabbit can see us come when we see it, it’s better to work between two cats than just one. It’s much more effective, Rabbits are fast.” The tabby tom settled on a patch of brown grass, “I don’t know if you would be able to do it though.”

Onewhisker’s words puzzled Fireheart. Why wouldn’t he be able to do it? He was certainly not as fast as a WindClan warrior but neither was Bramblepaw. There were two parts, he imagined that Bramblepaw would probably be the catcher, he could do that as well as any Clan cat. What made Fireheart different from his apprentice?

“Why do you say that?” Fireheart looked curiously at the other cat. Onewhisker’s ears went back and the fur on his back twitched.

“I don’t mean anything by it.” Onewhisker paused, his tail moving slowly from side to side behind him. The brown WindClan warrior looked nervous as he explained, “Your eye. I imagine that has got to affect your hunting? I know you can hunt now but so much of how WindClan hunts is sight rather than scent, which I believe is what ThunderClan focuses more on.”

Fireheart was surprised by the response. His sight? He had not expected that to be the reasoning behind Onewhisker’s statement. He was not completely blind, he had perfect vision in his other eye. The WindClan warrior shifted on his paws. “I didn’t mean anything from it,” He repeated. “I apologize if I’ve offended you.”

Fireheart shook his head, “You haven’t!” The ginger tom stopped in his speech for a moment, considering what to say. Fireheart cleared his voice before continuing, “I can see where you’re coming from. When it first happened, I went moons without being able to reteach myself and without figuring it all out. I couldn’t tell distances for a while.” While imprisoned, there was no way for him to adjust and change his habits so he could learn new methods. He never had to hunt; he fought a few times but they were never to his favor. Never in a way that he could learn to fight around his eye. It was frightening for a while. Adjusting to having to listen for a cat rather than seeing them on that side took a while for him to get used to and he ended up keeping his blind side to the back of the den for ease. No cat could sneak up on him then.

Having a cat appear from that side or speak without his prior knowledge of the cat being there was unnerving during that time. The fur on his back bristled as he remembered those times, Fireheart took a deep breath willing the twinge that formed in his chest to go away. Fighting with one eye, at first, as well as hunting seemed impossible, Fireheart could see where the other warrior was coming from. He shrugged, “Brightheart had the same issue with distance, so I think that’s what happens.”

Brightheart had been in a similar situation with her eye as Fireheart was in TigerClan. She had never been able to work on working around her eye, Tigerstar had deemed her useless and she spent her time in the medicine den. It was far from the same, but they had that commonality. Fireheart was glad he was able to help her; she had turned out to be a good warrior and became surer of herself in the recent past. He murmured, “When I escaped, it was frightening until I made it to the barn. It affected a lot. I couldn’t hunt, I fought a fox and I don’t know how it did not kill me in that state.” He sighed, “I was starving and exhausted and I had Bramblekit, too. I have no idea how we managed to survive.”

“When I got to the barn, I started working with Graystripe and Cloudtail and figuring things out.” Fireheart’s ears went back, “It took me much longer than I wanted to actually catch prey for myself again but I did it.”

A rustling caught Fireheart’s attention, he turned to see Gorsepaw hurrying towards them. Alarm filled him as he realized he could not see Bramblepaw, where was he? He called out to the ginger and white apprentice, “Where’s Bramblepaw? Did you catch the rabbit?”

Onewhisker turned towards the young tom as he made his way to them, Gorsepaw’s eyes were round and his tail lashed excitedly behind him. He explained, “it slipped just out of his paws and we both took off after it.” Gorsepaw was shifting from paw to paw, “Bramblepaw ran ahead of me and he caught it, he’s with it now. We found something you got to see!”

Fireheart and Onewhisker exchanged confused looks. What was Gorsepaw talking about? _At least Bramblepaw is safe,_ Fireheart thought. They had caught the rabbit, too. While it doesn’t seem as though it went as planned, they caught it. Onewhisker asked, “What is it?”

“You got to come see,” Gorsepaw repeated, his tail was raised high as he turned back where he came from and moving quickly away. Onewhisker shook his head, muttering something about apprentices before following. Fireheart followed quickly after the WindClan warrior. What could they have possibly found that Gorsepaw did not want to tell them it but rather show? It did not seem dangerous or bad, judging by the apprentices’ excitement.

They followed Gorsepaw through the field until they came across a bramble thicket. What was so special about a bramble thicket? They were practically everywhere. The apprentice turned to face the two warriors. “Bramblepaw followed it through there,” the young ginger and white tom pointed with his ear towards an opening in the thicket. He explained, “He caught it on the other side and called me over.”

Gorsepaw turned away and disappeared into the opening. Onewhisker followed quickly after, while Fireheart hesitated a moment. He dug his claws in and out of the ground below him a few times, steadying his breath. After a moment, he forced himself forward and through the tunnel.

The sight that greeted Fireheart on the other side of the barrier was a small hollow. The ground dipped down a bit from the overgrown bramble thicket which surrounded this hollow. There were a few flat rocks not far from where he stood, past them a few gorse bushes and some more rocks. Across the clearing was a fallen tree, its branches covered in brambles. Fireheart was in awe; he understood why the apprentice had been excited. This was what they were looking for.

Gorsepaw and Onewhisker were closer to the center of the hollow, talking to one another. The rabbit lay not far from the two WindClan cats. Fireheart looked around the hollow quickly, he could not see his own apprentice.

“Hi!” Bramblepaw’s voice rang out from above him. This startled Fireheart. How was the apprentice above him? He turned his head so he could see where the younger cat was.

Bramblepaw was standing on top of a rock just next to Fireheart he had not seen, it was somewhat flat on top and stretched above the warriors’ head. Bramblepaw’s amber eyes shown in the light, excitement filling them. His chest was puffed out and tail lashed behind him. Fireheart responded, “Hey.”

Bramblepaw mewed, “Come up here – the view’s awesome!”

Fireheart crouched, preparing himself before jumping up on to the rock and next to the other cat. He murmured, “Last I heard I was the one who was supposed to be giving orders.”

“Sorry,” Bramblepaw muttered, he seemed to suddenly tense. His ears going back and his tail twitching nervously. Fireheart touched his nose to his ear.

“I’m teasing.” The apprentice relaxed at the older cats’ words. This reaction alarmed Fireheart, why had he tensed? Was it the idea of disrespecting Fireheart or did those moments frighten Bramblepaw to this point? Guilt made his chest feel heavy, Fireheart had yet to further talk to his apprentice about this. The last thing he wanted Bramblepaw to be was scared.

Fireheart looked up from Bramblepaw, his eyes rounded at the sight. He realized why the young tabby wanted him up here.

It was a perfect view of the territory; Fireheart could see to the Twolegplace which bordered this land as well as to the edge closer to the mountains. There appeared to be more Thunderpaths on that side. Fireheart turned, surveying the view as he focused his attention towards Highstones.

He could see to the gnarly patch of trees they had seen on their way in. How strange it was to Fireheart that he could see so far. In a forest setting, they might have been able to see outside the bramble thicket. Since there were close to no trees and it was so open here, they could see further. Bramblepaw meowed, “See why I wanted you to come up here?”

“Yeah,” Fireheart replied. “Has Onewhisker seen this?”

The apprentice nodded, “Gorsepaw, too.” Fireheart needed to discuss this with the WindClan warrior, he signaled to Bramblepaw to follow him before jumping off the rock and heading towards Onewhisker and Gorsepaw.

He glanced at the rabbit Bramblepaw had caught. It was scrawny like the vole Gorsepaw had caught earlier. There had been more fish in the stream, but all that the patrol could find in terms of land prey was these two pieces. There had been no scent of any other prey, but at least there was some.

It was also leaf-bare, once the snow had begun to melt there would be more prey. That is if WindClan remained here until newleaf. That was entirely a possibility. What Onewhisker had said earlier ran through his head. This might not be a temporary stay at all. The feeling of guilt filled his chest again, if only he had been able to prevent this. Fireheart should have been able to prevent this.

He meowed, “What do you think?”

Onewhisker gazed around the hollow as he replied, “I think it could make a decent enough camp.” He flicked his tail towards a rock at the opposite end of the dip, “That could function as a new Tallrock and that rock by the entrance was something else.”

Fireheart meowed his agreement, “It would make an excellent place to keep a lookout. A good place for a sentry to be placed.”

“It’s like Outlook Rock but in camp,” Gorsepaw remarked. Fireheart was puzzled by the apprentices’ words. What was that?

“Outlook Rock is a rock in WindClan territory,” Onewhisker explained. “You can see all of our territory from it. It’s quite useful.”

So WindClan already had experience with similar lookouts? That was good, this would not be new to them. They would need to utilize that lookout and with the threat of TigerClan, it would be an advantage. Fireheart continued, “We saw none of the hollow from Highstones, too. No one would know it was here.”

The hollow reminded Fireheart of ThunderClan camp, he would never have found it without being told it was there. It was a great advantage, being so well hidden in the forest and this would be an advantage here as well. He glanced at Gorsepaw and Bramblepaw, “Nice find you two.”

Gorsepaw shrugged, “I wasn’t the one that found it, Bramblepaw did.” The younger apprentices’ ears went back as he began to protest, Gorsepaw blinked at Bramblepaw. “It’s true!”

“Technically, the rabbit led you both here,” Onewhisker meowed. “I don’t see any sense in thanking a piece of prey, so Fireheart is right. Nice find.”

Fireheart gazed around the hollow again. He murmured, “The barrier could use some cleaning up and being made into an actual barrier. The bushes could be made into dens easily. It would make a good camp.” A realization hit Fireheart as he finished his words. The orange warrior glanced at Onewhisker, “Not that you’ll need dens.”

Bramblepaw looked confused by his mentor’s words. Onewhisker responded, “We use dens. We have the nursery and the elder’s den but during bad weather we use them.” He explained, “With the snow, we got the last sunrise, had it been overnight we would have slept in rabbit dens and fox dens – actually the one we stuck you in would have been used.” The WindClan warriors’ voice was strained at the last part, his tail twitching back and forth. He looked at a gorse bush, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Onewhisker said, “We could use them as dens.”

“I guess that’s it then,” Fireheart meowed. Onewhisker nodded, murmuring an agreement.

“We’ll have to figure out the prey situation but I think this would work as a camp for however long we may need.” There was a strain to Onewhisker’s voice. _However long they need._ The idea that this might not be temporary stuck out in Fireheart’s head. He hoped it wasn’t so.


	42. Chapter 42

By the time the patrol made it back across the Thunderpath, the sun was beginning to make its steady descent downwards. They had explored the territory a while longer before returning, finding that the stream had split into two and cut the territory into three pieces. There were some stones which could be crossed and overall it seemed to be similar to the other neck of the stream.

There had been very little prey scented, which was an issue. The patrol had been able to find a good place that could work as a camp, but with little prey, what use was it? Tallstar had been right in saying there was a reason this territory was unclaimed and that seemed to be it.

Where else could WindClan go? Fireheart had no idea of any other unclaimed land in the area that could be used until the Clan was strong enough to return home. Would they have to continue further? How would they be able to return home if they went so far to find a place to stay? Would they be able to return to their territory?

The last question had been on Fireheart’s mind throughout the day, he knew it had been on Onewhisker’s as well. It was less of a question of whether or not the land could sustain WindClan for the time being and more of a question if it could sustain the Clan permanently.

Fear and regret filled him at the idea, if WindClan could not get their territory back it would mean that Tigerstar had won. He would get control of all four Clan territories and Fireheart would have failed. Fireheart should have been able to do something more – anything!

Bluestar had told him this was his destiny. Fireheart was supposed to save the Clans from Tigerstar’s wrath. He had been told he would get assistance, but how? WindClan wanted the Clans to be restored, the cats at the barn did as well. However, they could not take on TigerClan like this. There had to be something more. The words the former ThunderClan leader had told him all those moons ago ran through his head.

_Trust the sapling beneath the twisted tree and you shall save the Clans._

Fireheart had no clue what this could possibly mean, what sapling? What tree? He had not received anything like this. He had not seen anything like this. How was Fireheart supposed to save the Clans? Why had StarClan chosen him? Why not some other cat?

The patrol moved along the same path they had taken on their way to Highstones. It was a quiet walk; all four cats present tired after the long day. When they got back, Fireheart and Onewhisker would have to present their findings to Tallstar. What would happen next was unknown, the WindClan leader could decide to leave now or they would be able to rest for the night. He could decide not to go at all and they would need to figure out where to go.

A breeze blew towards them from the moors, on it carried a scent that made Fireheart’s heart stop. _TigerClan_.

They seemed to be not too far ahead. Why were there TigerClan cats here? Had they stopped by the abandoned Twoleg nest? What had happened to the remainder of WindClan? The farm cats? Fireheart hissed, “Into the gully!”

The patrol moved off the path, there was a slight incline and bushes which lined it. They hid behind those bushes. Fireheart jerked his head towards Bramblepaw, signaling the other cat to move closer to. When the apprentice had moved closer, the ginger warrior moved himself on top of the other cat. He couldn’t shield Bramblepaw completely and he did not believe they could be seen from here, but it was better to be safe. It was better than TigerClan warriors seeing Bramblepaw.

Fireheart whispered into the apprentices’ ear, “If I tell you to run, run. Do not worry about me or any other cat, they cannot see you. Make sure you’re safe and then head back to the barn. Tell them whatever has happened.” He had no idea what sight would greet Bramblepaw in this situation. “I’ll be able to take care of it; you need to get away.” The young tabby tensed beneath him; Fireheart licked the top of his head soothingly, “You’re going to be fine.”

Onewhisker and Gorsepaw would be fine. If they were seen, Fireheart could take care of it. They could be seen without causing any sort of reaction. The scent of TigerClan was drawing closer. Fireheart held his breath as the Clan cats came within view. The patrol consisted of Longtail, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Tawnypaw, and Tigerstar.

Fireheart felt lightheaded as he stared at the TigerClan leader. His vision was beginning to blur and his chest grew tight. Why did _he_ have to be here? They had to have been following his scent, why did Tigerstar have to come himself?

It had to be because of the dare. Tigerstar would want to get Fireheart himself. He should have known better, of course, he would be inviting the leader of TigerClan after him with that. It had to have infuriated him. Fireheart unsheathed his claws, flexing them as he forced himself not to dig them into the cat beneath him. His mind felt clouded and his heart raced.

Onewhisker’s hiss broke through to him. “Fireheart, you are panting. You need to calm down. They’re going to hear you.”

He was breathing fast? Fireheart had not noticed; he forced his breathing to slow down. As he did, the twinge in his chest began to loosen. He slowly sheathed his claws; the patrol had not seen them. They were safe, for now.

Tawnypaw had her nose to the air, taking in the scent around them. Fireheart held his breath; their scent was fresh. Would they follow it to them? The young tortoiseshell meowed, “They were here not long ago. There’s more of their scent coming from over there.” She nodded where the patrol had just come from.

“It is.” Tigerstar’s rumble came, his tail twitching. “They must not be too far.”

“I still wonder who that fourth cat might be.” Longtail commented. Fireheart had his gaze on Tawnypaw and Tigerstar. Did either of them recognize Bramblepaw’s scent? The young tom’s scent had changed since they left ThunderClan. Between growing older and no longer smelling of ThunderClan, he no long smelt like the kit that they had known.

Tigerstar gave no indication of recognizing the apprentice’s scent and neither did Tawnypaw, that was a good sign. They probably were not caught. Dustpelt meowed, “He doesn’t smell like a WindClan cat. Probably some stray the kittypet befriended.”

None of the others recognized Bramblepaw’s scent. These were all good signs, now if only the TigerClan patrol would continue on. Longtail grunted, “And he hasn’t killed him yet? Surprising! I’m surprised to scent the WindClan cats still, you’d think he would have done away with them by now.” Fireheart’s fur bristled and he allowed the claws on one forepaw to extend. “Tallstar is a fool to have allowed him to go with some of his warriors.”

Did they figure out about Tallstar’s plans to move past Highstones? They must have stopped by the abandoned Twoleg nest. Where else would they have picked up on Fireheart’s trail? What had happened to WindClan? To Tallstar? To his friends? Fear filled possibilities filled Fireheart’s head. They needed to get back to the farm, they needed to find out what happened to WindClan and the barn cats.

“Tallstar has been a fool since the beginning.” Onewhisker tensed at the TigerClan leaders’ words as Gorsepaw let out a hiss. Tigerstar meowed, “Now he continues to be one. No matter, even if he is blind to what this traitor has done, we will get revenge for what he has done to both of our Clans. This filth will not be allowed to continue to wreak havoc in my forest.” Fireheart felt his blood run cold at the leaders’ words. Tigerstar twitched his ear, “Let’s keep going. I want to cut them off before they get to the Thunderpath.”

As the TigerClan patrol disappeared further down the path, Fireheart prayed that the Thunderpath would be able to cut off their trail. The ginger warrior let out a breath, moving off of Bramblepaw. Some of the fog in his mind had cleared. They could continue, they would be able to return to the Twoleg nest and be able to check on WindClan.

The patrol moved out from behind the bushes and back on to the path. Onewhisker’s tail was lashing and Gorsepaw let out a growl. “We need to get back now.”

Fireheart nodded, “Let’s get going.” He glanced at his own apprentice. The orange toms’ head felt light as he stared at Bramblepaw. The striped tom was looking down the path, where the TigerClan patrol had gone.

After everything Fireheart had told him, after everything Bramblepaw had seen did the young tom still have some feelings towards his father? Did he want to go to TigerClan? This could not be real. Fireheart’s mind felt clouded again and he saw red.

“Do you want to go with them?” Fireheart heard himself say. When had he started speaking? He could not feel his mouth moving. It was as if another cat was speaking, another one had to be. This couldn’t be happening. Bramblepaw turned back to face the warrior, his eyes wide. Fireheart felt numb as he stared into those amber eyes. Bramblepaw looked so much like Tigerstar. Of course, the apprentice would want to go after the patrol. Fireheart’s mind was racing.

How could he have ever been so foolish? That was his kin. Fireheart had forced this cat away from his home and kin and now he wanted to return, to follow in his fathers’ pawsteps. It all made sense, even so, he had thought he had taught the apprentice better. This could not be happening; it was not real. But Bramblepaw looked so much like Tigerstar. His voice snarled, “If you want to join TigerClan, go right on ahead. I’m sure your father would be overjoyed to see you!” Fireheart felt his eyes narrow, “I’ll come with you and we can just get it all over with.”

The apprentices’ ears went back, “N-No. I don’t want to join TigerClan. I-I just –” Bramblepaw was cut off with a hiss. Fireheart felt his fur bristled.

“Don’t lie to me!”

Bramblepaw shook his head, “I’m not lying!”

“Fireheart.” Fireheart felt himself flinched, Onewhisker’s voice was coming from right next to him. He felt himself jump away from the WindClan warrior, startled by his sudden presence. Preoccupied with his apprentice, he had not heard the other warrior coming over. How could he have gotten there without Fireheart noticing? It couldn’t be real. As he moved away from the light brown tabby, Fireheart bumped into Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw let out a whimper.

That sound broke through the fog in Fireheart’s mind. Everything changed in an instant. It was as if he had regained control as he turned his head, gazing at the younger cat. Bramblepaw was staring up at him, there was fear in his eyes. This was real. Fireheart was scaring his apprentice. Shame filled Fireheart’s head; this was not what was supposed to happen. How could he be so stupid as to allow this? Onewhisker continued, “That was the first time Bramblepaw saw his father or sister since he was a kit, right?”

“That was Tawnypaw?” Bramblepaw’s voice shook slightly. He mewed, “I knew Tigerstar right away, he,” there was a pause. “He looks like me.” The tabby glanced at Fireheart, “I thought that was Tawnypaw. I wasn’t sure though. I-I haven’t seen either since I was a kit.”

Fireheart nodded slowly. He rasped, “That was your sister. That was Tawnypaw.”

“He was just curious about them.” Onewhisker’s voice was soft as he meowed. Fireheart felt a flash of frustration, why did they treat him like he did not know better? Like he was weak? He did not need to be treated like this. “He didn’t mean anything by it, did you, Bramblepaw?”

“No!” Bramblepaw rose shakily to his paws, “Of course not!” There was a desperate look on the apprentices’ face.

Fireheart stared at Bramblepaw; he knew this cat so well. He had raised Bramblepaw. Of course, he would not have gone. The orange warrior murmured, “I know you didn’t.” He rested his muzzle on Bramblepaw’s head, laying his tail on the apprentices’ back. He gave the brown tabby a lick behind the ear, “I don’t know why I said that.” He lowered his voice so only Bramblepaw could hear, “I don’t know why I keep doing this.” Fireheart had no idea what was wrong with him, he had had no control over himself. What type of cat did not have control of themselves? “I’m sorry, truly.”

“I know you are; it’s fine. I’m used to it. I-It’s not your fault,” Bramblepaw mumbled. “I shouldn’t have looked back.”

“No.” Fireheart pulled away from the younger cat, guilt was forming a heavy feeling on his chest. “It’s not okay. It never will be, do not convince yourself of that.” It was almost surreal; Fireheart was talking about his own behavior. “It’s okay that you looked back.” He blinked at Bramblepaw, “They’re your kin and you haven’t seen them since you were a kit. It’s only natural.”

They needed to get back to the Twoleg nest, Fireheart could talk to Bramblepaw later about this. He would have to. Bramblepaw remained silent as the warrior turned to the two WindClan cats. He meowed, “I’m sorry – we need to go check on your Clan.”

“Let’s go.” Onewhisker twitched his tail, turning away from Fireheart and Bramblepaw and heading quickly down the path. Gorsepaw followed rapidly after his mentor and Fireheart and Bramblepaw after him.

As they made it back to the abandoned Twoleg nest, Fireheart gazed around the surroundings rapidly. There were no visible cats, it was possible they were all inside but there was still the chance something had happened. He felt as though his heart had stopped as the scent of blood hit his nose. He saw Onewhisker and Gorsepaw bristle as the scent hit them as well. They sped up, running into the Twoleg nest.

As the patrol raced in, Fireheart gazed quickly around the den. Alarm filled him as he realized some cats looked injured. Barkface was tending to Tornear’s leg, there was blood on the ground around him. He heard Onewhisker let out a hiss at the sight. The two WindClan cats rushed towards their Clanmates. Fireheart’s gaze landed on white fur not too far into the Twoleg nest. _Cloudtail_.

“Fox dung.” Fireheart let out a hiss as he bolted over to where the injured warrior lay, Bramblepaw following at his heels. Cloudtail looked up as the two cats came over, there were cobwebs pressed to an injury to his side and blood on his pelt. A few patches of his fur were missing as well. Other than that, there were no obvious wounds that the orange tom could see.

“Hey.” Fireheart heard Graystripe’s voice as the gray tom made his way over to them. The ginger warrior looked the other warrior over quickly, he let out a breath as he realized Graystripe had no signs of injury. He shifted his attention back to Cloudtail.

“What happened?”

“Some of the WindClan warriors wanted to catch some rabbits.” Cloudtail grunted as he turned to face his kin, “I guess mice just weren’t quite to their taste. I went with them, as did Mistyfoot. We got ambushed out by the WindClan border.” Horror filled Fireheart; he tore his gaze away from the white tom searching for the blue-gray warrior. Where was Mistyfoot? He could not see her.

“Don’t worry, Mistyfoot was fine.” Graystripe assured him, “She went out to get more herbs for Barkface. No cat was too seriously injured.”

That was good, at least. Fireheart meowed, “We ran into a TigerClan patrol on the way here.” Alarm flashed in Graystripe’s eyes and he glanced at Bramblepaw. An unspoken question. “Don’t worry, we hid. They were following our scent and headed where we had just come.”

“Was Tigerstar leading it?” Cloudtail asked. Fireheart nodded, explaining who they were. The younger tom continued, “They must have broken off from the patrol the warriors that attacked us. There were more of them than us, they beat us quick. Tigerstar demanded for your surrender. He ended up coming here and Tallstar convinced him you weren’t here. I don’t know how he managed.” Guilt sunk in Fireheart’s belly like a stone, this was his fault. If he had not said what he had or had not left, he could have saved the injured warriors from what had happened to them.

He had put WindClan in danger, they definitely had to move now. The land past Highstones would have to work, there was no other option except keep going into unknown lands. Fireheart had put the barn cats in danger, Cloudtail was hurt now because of his doings. The fear Bramblepaw had shown towards him earlier flashed through his mind. They all would be better off without him. Fireheart needed to protect them, he needed to get Tigerstar’s attention elsewhere.

The TigerClan leader was trailing Fireheart. Not WindClan, not the cats at the farm. Fireheart. He needed to get that trail away from WindClan and the farm. Possibilities raced through his mind. He could get the trail to go towards Twolegplace. Lead the TigerClan cats on a chase into there. It would be on the opposite side of Clan territory from WindClan and the farm. It could work.

Fireheart needed to lead Tigerstar on a chase into Twolegplace, from there he could work out what to do next.


	43. Chapter 43

The icy breeze coming along the hill made Fireheart shiver, he fluffed up his pelt as best he could against the howling winds. Above the claw-moon shown, what light it provided was amplified by the snow. Fireheart could see his breath in the chilly air as he padded through the moorland, heading towards Fourtrees.

Graystripe was at his side, seemingly unbothered by the wind. After Fireheart had told his plan to turn Tigerstar’s attention away from WindClan and the farm, the gray warrior had insisted on coming with him. He would have preferred to have done this alone, it was one thing to put himself into danger but Fireheart did not want to put Graystripe in it. However, the other tom had been insistent and the farm cats had agreed with him. There had been no room for Fireheart to deny the company and not have his plan stopped before it had started.

Fireheart had also brought up what he intended to do after. Tallstar had agreed to allow him to assist WindClan and, in turn, the other cats at the farm if they so chose. All the Clan cats had agreed to go with WindClan over to the territory past Highstones and were heading there now, Onewhisker leading them to where the patrol had found a suitable camp.

Tallstar had wanted to leave as soon as possible after hearing Onewhisker and Fireheart’s report. How much of the decision was made out of being forced to move somewhere new and actually thinking the territory was suitable was unknown to Fireheart. WindClan and the Clan cats that had been at the barn set out not long past sunset for Highstones, at the same time Fireheart and Graystripe had begun their trek towards Clan territory. The inhabitants of the farm were back down to Ravenpaw and Barley.

Fireheart and Graystripe had watched WindClan and the other Clan cats leave with Ravenpaw and Barley, it was strange seeing them leave and not going with them. Fireheart had felt a pool of guilt form in his belly, he should have been able to have prevented WindClan from having to leave.

After the Clan cats had disappeared from view, they said their goodbyes to the two loners before leaving for Clan territory. When they had made it to the WindClan border, it smelled heavily of TigerClan. The claim they had made on the territory was strong, no cat could mistake it as anything else.

Fireheart was on high alert as they made their way to Fourtrees, he kept his ears pricked for any sound of oncoming cats. The two toms moved quickly past the Great Rock and up the hill to the trees which once made up ThunderClan territory. A heaviness formed in the ginger tom’s chest as they entered.

As they moved into the brush and along the paths in the territory they knew so well, Fireheart signaled Graystripe closer to him. When the gray tom had moved closer, he hissed to him: “I want to go by TigerClan camp.”

Fireheart felt Graystripe stiffen at his words. “Why?”

“They’ll catch our scent easier if we pass by,” Fireheart whispered. “I want them to catch it earlier on.” It would also infuriate Tigerstar to find that they had been so close to camp and had not been caught or covered their scent. At least, Fireheart hoped they would not be caught.

If they angered the TigerClan leader with such an act, Fireheart was certain they would be the ones followed and not WindClan. That was what matters; getting Tigerstar’s attention. Graystripe was silent for a heartbeat before he murmured, “You’re mad.”

“I’ve been told.” Graystripe had not said no, that was good. Fireheart shifted their route to where they had found the TigerClan camp last time. It still puzzled him as to why Tigerstar chose to make a new camp. There was nothing wrong with the ravine that ThunderClan camp was once situated, nor ShadowClan and RiverClan’s camps. Now they had WindClan’s as well, they were all fine camps and yet they had made a new one.

They moved off the trail as they drew closer to camp, along the same path that they had taken with Ravenpaw when they had seen Cinderpelt. Grief filled Fireheart’s chest at the thought of the young medicine cat. Her life had been ended too soon by Fireheart's mistakes. What had occurred just on the other side of the barrier filled his mind. Her sacrifice had helped them out greatly, but it had not been necessary. If only he had realized what would happen and convinced her to come with them, he could have saved her from her fate.

As the scent of TigerClan grew stronger, the heaviness in Fireheart’s chest increased. They moved past the camp, past the clearing with Bonehill in it and past the bushes which lined the clearing silently as they continued to Tallpines. There was no sign they had been spotted or scented yet. The ginger warrior let out a breath he had been holding as the strong scent of TigerClan began to fade.

They moved quickly through the pine forest, and soon enough Fireheart spotted the fence that marked the beginning of Twolegplace. The heaviness in his chest was fading. As they approached the edge of the trees, he realized that Graystripe was slowing down. He gave the other tom a puzzled look when he stopped entirely. Fireheart had thought the gray warrior would have wanted to leave TigerClan territory as quickly as possible.

Graystripe gazed around the small clearing they were in, a reminiscent glimmer shown through the dark in his yellow eyes. He murmured, “This is where we first met.”

_Oh_. Fireheart gazed around the small clearing as the memory of that night came back to him. It was this clearing, wasn’t it? They were not far from the Twoleg nest he had lived in before joining ThunderClan. His gaze landed at the roots of a tree. He had almost caught a mouse there. Bluestar’s words that night rang in his head.

How much things had changed since then hit him; he was an entirely different cat than he had been that night. “I had no idea why Bluestar had me trailing you.” Graystripe meowed, “I certainly didn’t think she’d invite you to join ThunderClan.” Fireheart was surprised at this newfound information.

“She told you to watch me?”

“Yeah.” Graystripe padded a few steps towards the other warrior, “I thought you might have been testing the border or something. Looking back, it was weird that it was specifically one cat.” He blinked. “I didn’t think of that at the time.”

“That was the first time I ever set paw on Clan territory,” Fireheart responded. He knew that Bluestar had seen him prior to that day, but to have an apprentice watch him was strange. His mind went back to the dream he had had right after her death. The former ThunderClan leader had told him that he was the fire that would save the Clans, had she thought that sooner? Was that why Graystripe had been sent to watch him all those seasons ago?

Fireheart bumped his head against Graystripe’s shoulder. He purred, “I put up a fight, didn’t I?”

“Certainly,” Graystripe mewed. “I’d never heard of a kittypet that hadn’t turned tail and run. I didn’t think I’d have to fight you; I was impressed. Lionheart and Bluestar clearly were as well. I never would have expected her to invite you to join ThunderClan.” The gray tom turned his head so he was facing into ThunderClan territory. He murmured, “I never would have thought a lot of things would have happened. I never would have expected to be exiled.”

Guilt churned in Fireheart’s stomach at Graystripe’s words. His ears flattened. He would not have been in this situation if he had not stood up for Fireheart. Did Graystripe regret his actions that day? Fireheart murmured, “I’m sorry to have brought you down with me.”

Graystripe turned to the other tom; his eyes were round. “Hey – no.” He meowed, “I didn’t mean it like that. It was my own free will, I defended you because it was right. Given the chance, I would do it again. This is a lot better than it would have been under Tigerstar’s leadership. No matter how mousebrained your ideas may be sometimes, I am with you ‘til the end.” A pause. “We are ThunderClan ‘til the end.”

“ThunderClan.” Fireheart murmured.

“ThunderClan!” Graystripe echoed, louder than Fireheart had been.

“ThunderClan!” Fireheart’s call grew louder than the previous ones.

There was a glint in Graystripe’s eyes, a silent question. An agreement passed between the two warriors, just as silent. Both toms threw back their heads as they yowled together, “ThunderClan!”

There was a humorous glow in Graystripe’s eyes as he hissed, “We should go.” The gray tom turned quickly, Fireheart following after him. The orange warrior stopped in his tracks at the start of the small strip of land between the forest, an idea coming to him. This time Graystripe stopped, looking back at his friend with a confused look on his face.

Fireheart glanced at him, his eye glimmering, before turning and trotting up to a tree at the edge. He raised his tail as he moved, turning before marking the tree. His heart pounded rapidly against his chest and blood roared in his ears. Graystripe’s eyes rounded at the sight. The tom kept his tail raised high as he trotted back over to the other cat, the pressure in his chest returned as he turned his head towards the warrior. He hissed, “ThunderClan!”

Fireheart moved towards the fence, jumping onto it. The other cat followed after him quickly. “Mousebrain!” Graystripe hissed, there was no anger in his voice like Fireheart thought there might be. As he jumped up next to the other warrior, Graystripe exclaimed, “He’s gonna flay you for that!”

The ginger tom felt the fur along his spine bristle. The pressure in his chest increased, Fireheart flicked his tail. “Let’s get going then.” He led Graystripe along the fence to where it connected with the one that ran between the two gardens. This was the fence between his old Twoleg nest and Smudge’s. He thought of his old friend, the black and white kittypets scent coming faintly from the garden as he moved along the fence quickly. The ginger warrior jumped down on to the Twoleg grass at the end.

The two warriors moved quickly over to the Thunderpath, Fireheart putting his paw on the dark surface. As soon as he was certain there was no danger, he twitched his ear, signaling Graystripe forward. They crossed it hurriedly, moving along the side of the Twoleg nest in front of them as they continued. Fireheart eyed a monster that was sleeping in front of the nest as he padded up to the fence.

They moved quickly across the Twolegplace, there was silence between them as they went over Thunderpath and garden alike, stopping when need be.

Graystripe’s mew broke through the silence as they were crossing the front garden of one of the nests. “How are we going to get back?”

Had he only thought of that now? To be fair, this had not been an issue Fireheart had considered prior to Graystripe’s forced entry into the journey. He replied, “The farm next to RiverClan territory is in that direction.” He pointed with an ear, “I’ve been keeping track. We will turn and head down there, once we get to the edge of Twolegplace we should be able to make it back to Clan territory.”

“How far do you want to go?”

“Far enough to be certain that a patrol would lose our scents.” Fireheart murmured. He wasn’t sure how long that would be, it would depend on how far the patrol was willing to go after them. They could stop at the first Thunderpath or continue for many more, the warrior had no way of knowing.

As they continued through the Twolegplace, it became less of what Fireheart knew it to be. There was less gardens and more Thunderpaths, they had started having to stop for monsters that were making their way down the large paths quickly. The nests seemed to change as well, some of them were taller than Fireheart had seen previously. Before long they were continuously walking on Thunderpath-like surfaces.

Graystripe gazed up at one of the dens, slowing in his pace. He asked, “Have you ever seen ones like this before?”

Fireheart shook his head, “Only the ones near the forest. I didn’t realize how far this went.” They could probably begin to turn now, Fireheart realized. He doubted that a patrol would dare venture this far. He stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Graystripe. “Let’s get going towards RiverClan territory.”

They shifted their direction towards Clan territory. This all seemed easy to Fireheart, given the time of night it was no Twolegs or many monsters were out that they had to worry about. They had not run into dogs or other cats thus far. They were being safe and there were no dangers. It was going well.

Until it was not. It was quick. Graystripe had moved ahead of Fireheart, jumping up on to a wall. He turned to watch the other cat do the same. The ginger tom crouched before leaping for the top of the wall. His forepaws slipped off the edge and jerked his leg as Fireheart came crashing down, slamming his shoulder against the wall before hitting the hard surface below him. He felt dazed, there was a throbbing pain in his shoulder and head as he stared at the wall ahead of him.

“Fireheart!” Graystripe shot off the wall, rushing to the other cats’ side. He pressed his nose to the ginger tom’s side, encouraging him to sit up. Fireheart followed the other cat’s encouragement shakily, hissing a curse at the pain. His head spun. The gray tom meowed, “I should’ve made us stop earlier, you’re exhausted. Let’s find someplace to rest.”

Fireheart shook his head, wincing at the pain it caused. He rose slowly to his paws, lifting his leg when it hurt to put pressure on it. He muttered, “I’m fine. We can keep going, let’s go.”

Fireheart looked back up at the wall, he had no clue how he hadn’t made the jump, he should have been able to. He began to prepare himself to get back up on the wall before he heard a hiss.

“No, we’re going to stop.” Graystripe moved in front of Fireheart, “You’ve been walking since last sunrise. You’re exhausted, we need to find a place to rest. Have you even eaten today?”

“Had some rabbit.” He muttered as Graystripe directed him away from the wall. Fireheart lashed his tail, stopping in his tracks.

“I’m fine we can go.” The other cat narrowed his eyes.

“We’re going to find someplace to sleep for a bit,” Graystripe’s voice was non-negotiable. “You can’t use your leg, you are tired. We are going to rest.” Fireheart flattened his ears and let out an annoyed hiss but let Graystripe lead him away from the wall. As they moved, Fireheart’s muscles were beginning to burn. Graystripe was right, he realized, he was tired. He hadn’t noticed before.

Graystripe nodded ahead of them, “There’s a bush over there we can spend the night.” Fireheart felt his blood run cold at that sentence. He stopped in his tracks, a pressure in his chest building. The gray tom looked at him, puzzled, “Something wrong?”

Fireheart tested his leg again. He could put more pressure on it than he had a few moments before. That was good, it was not broken. His shoulder would be fine. They could continue, they would not have to stop. He meowed, “I’m fine, let’s keep going.” Fireheart limped a few steps back.

"No.” Graystripe’s tone was almost commanding, “We are stopping to rest. You’re going to collapse somewhere else if we keep going. You’re tired, I can see that you are. We can rest under the bush.”

The gray tom wasn’t given him much room to argue. He hesitated a moment, tail tip twitching nervously. Fireheart opened his mouth to respond, “I-I –” How was he supposed to say this to Graystripe without looking weak? Embarrassment lit up his pelt, how was he supposed to say this in general? It was stupid, Fireheart knew it was, but he could not go under that bush.

“Fireheart?” Concern filled Graystripe’s voice.

“No bush.” He whispered, “I-I can’t, I just can’t. I’m sorry.” Alarm flashed in Graystripe’s eyes.

“What do you mean you can’t? You can’t go under there?” Graystripe took a step towards the other cat, “Of course you can.” Fireheart shook his head. The gray warrior still seemed confused.

“I can’t.” Fireheart raised his voice, forcing himself to sound more confident. “Let’s keep going. It doesn’t matter, I’ll be fine.”

“Fireheart, we are going to rest.” Graystripe stepped towards him, “What do you mean you can’t?”

“It’s too small.” Fireheart felt the fur along his spine rise as he murmured, “I-I can’t go back there.” He stared desperately at the other cat, “Please, let’s just keep going.”

Realization came to Graystripe’s face. “I didn’t realize, I’m –” The warrior stopped in his words for a heartbeat. “We can find someplace else to rest. Let’s go.”

Graystripe waited for Fireheart to come to his side before they moved forward. Fireheart kept his gaze to the ground as they walked, humiliation making his pelt feel as though it was on fire. He should have just gone under the bush; he could have figured something out. It was stupid, he should be able to go under it. What was wrong with him? How could something so frivolous ever affect him so greatly? Graystripe was going to pity him more than he had already. Fireheart shouldn’t have misjudged how high the wall was.

“How’s this?” Fireheart looked up at Graystripe’s words. The gray tom moved a few steps further, nodding at an overhang from one of the Twoleg dens. There was a patch of soil beneath it that ran along the side of the den.

“Sure.” Fireheart limped forward, settling on the cold hard soil. His muscles ached and he truly felt exhausted. Hopefully, sleep would help and hopefully, his shoulder would continue to feel better. He turned, starting to licking down the ruffled fur.

Fireheart felt Graystripe settle next to him, the warmth of the other warrior was a welcomed relief against the cold air and frozen ground. He pressed against the other cat, accepting the warmth heartily. Graystripe rested his head on his back as Fireheart closed his eyes. They could set out once they had awoken and return to WindClan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you!


	44. Chapter 44

When Fireheart awoke, the warmth was gone. He opened his eyes slowly; it was not too long past sunrise and he could still smell Graystripe faintly over the reek of the Twolegplace. It did not smell as though the warrior had been gone long. Why had he gone?

Fireheart rose steadily to his feet, letting out a groan as his shoulder protested the movement. It had stiffened in the night and was difficult to move. He took a few steps away from where he had slept, testing his leg. He let out a relieved breath as he could put more pressure on it. It was definitely not broken, he probably just strained it in the fall. He was limping, but he could walk on it. That was what mattered. It would get better as he worked it.

Now, he needed to find Graystripe. Fireheart sniffed the air, picking the gray tom’s scent through the reek. Why he had left him confused Fireheart. He should have woken the other up and they could have headed on their way. He padded slowly after the scent, letting his shoulder readjust to the movement of walking.

He padded along a smaller Thunderpath-like path off to the side of the real Thunderpath after the other cat’s scent, monsters roaring by occasionally. He stopped as the scent led between two of the Twoleg dens, there was a wide opening between them. Fireheart limped along the hardened stone towards the other end of the opening. As he did, Graystripe’s scent became stronger.

Alarm filled Fireheart as the scents of other cats became stronger as well. He quickened his pace when he heard a hiss coming from the other side of a large green Twoleg thing. He moved around it to see what was going on.

Graystripe was standing against a fence; this one was different than the ones along the ThunderClan border. It looked like large silver cobwebs, crisscrossing over one another. The gray tom had some Twoleg food at his paws, his fur was bristled as he glared ahead of himself. In front of him were three cats.

Fireheart’s eyes rounded at the sight of them. These cats all wore collars, stuck in them were what appeared to be teeth sticking out away from the cat’s necks. What creatures’ teeth they were, the warrior was not quite sure, but they were big.

Considering the collars, Fireheart would have guessed these cats were kittypets but they were big. Not in the way that he would expect a kittypet to be, but in the way a warrior might be. Lean and well-muscled, they did not look like kittypets at all. They looked like they were battle-ready.

“You think you can steal our food?” A gray tabby hissed at Graystripe; she took a step closer to him. The warrior’s fur further bristled.

“I did not know this was your territory, I’m just passing through and wanted some food. I apologize, I’ll be on my way.”

“No, you won’t, you need to pay for this. No one comes on to BloodClan territory and gets away with it!” It was a light brown tom who spoke. _BloodClan_? What on earth was that? It wasn’t like there were five Clans. Whatever BloodClan was was certainly was not a Clan like the ones Fireheart and Graystripe were used to, these cats looked bloodthirsty and not at all like warriors. The three BloodClan cats moved closer to Graystripe. The gray tom further pushed himself against the fence, letting out a warning hiss.

Fireheart needed to get these cats away from Graystripe, there was no way he could take on three cats on his own. The warrior's fur bristled and he let his claw unsheathe as he let out a snarl, racing towards the opposing cats and leaping on to the back of the brown tom.

The tom turned; eyes full of surprise as Fireheart dug his claws into his hide. The BloodClan cat snapped at his throat, filling the opposing warrior with a sense of fear. This fight had just begun and this cat was already willing to try and kill him. These certainly were not Clan cats.

Fireheart heard another screech as Graystripe launched himself at the gray tabby. The final cat launched herself at Fireheart. He felt the cat’s claws dig into his haunches. Letting out a hiss, the ginger warrior tore the claws of one of his paws out of the cat beneath him and swung at the cat behind him. He bared his teeth, biting at the back of the cat below him.

The cat beneath him flipped himself over, slamming both Fireheart and the other cat against the stone ground. Fireheart felt as though the breath had been knocked out of him by the blow, this cat was strong. Stronger than he anticipated. His shoulder was pounding again as he let out a hiss.

A paw was placed on his muzzle, closing his mouth shut as another paw went to his neck. Fireheart’s growl was cut short as claws pressed against his throat. He froze. He could feel the other cats’ paws on his hindquarters, claws digging in. Fireheart was beginning to feel lightheaded. There was a pressure on his chest forming as his vision blurred, the silver fence blurred in his view.

Suppressed memories filling his mind. _No. No, not here. I can’t do this._ Fireheart’s vision was getting worse with every passing moment. A voice snarled above him, sounding as though it had been said through a waterfall. “We were just going to let your friend go with some injuries, but now he can watch you die.”

_Graystripe_. Where was he? Was he alright? Fear for his friend filled Fireheart. Did the other cat have him pinned down? From the sound of it, Whatever these BloodClan cats were would let him go. Good, he could double back and make it to WindClan. He could get away. Or perhaps they would kill him after, that thought chilled Fireheart to the bone. He needed to get Graystripe out of here but how.

A screech sounded and the weight at Fireheart’s throat disappeared. He felt stunned for a heartbeat. The pressure in his chest disappearing as the orange warrior unsheathed his hide claws and kicked at the cat on his hindquarters. He blinked rapidly, clearing his vision as the brown and white she-cat jumped on to him.

Fireheart snarled, digging his front paws’ claws into her shoulders as he continued to kick at her stomach with unsheathed claws. After a few swipes, the enemy cat pulled away from him. There was blood covering his stomach from his scratches. He saw pain in her eyes as she turned and raced down the narrow tunnel towards the Thunderpath. The orange warrior pushed himself up into a sitting position, letting out a hiss at the pain in his shoulder. A heartbeat later the tom that had his paw on Fireheart’s throat entered his vision as he raced after the other cat that had run.

“Fireheart!” Graystripe’s voice came from his blind side. Fireheart jerked his head towards the sound of the other cat, the gray tom was moving towards him. There were no other cats, he must have chased off the last one. There was blood on the warriors’ muzzle and a few bare patches covered his pelt, making him look ragged.

“Graystripe, you saved my life. Thank you.” Fireheart was panting. Relief filled him to see that his friend was alright.

“Of course.”

The orange tom asked, “Why weren’t you there when I woke up? You should’ve woken me up and we could have left. What were you doing?”

“I went hunting.” Graystripe explained, “I couldn’t find any real prey so I ended up having to take that from one of those silver boulders things.” Graystripe twitched his ear towards the Twoleg food. “I was on my way back to you when I ran into those cats.” He stared down the passageway, “Did you hear what they called themselves?”

“BloodClan.” Fireheart responded, “They’re no Clan warriors I’ve ever seen. They went right into killing, no good warrior would do that." He paused. "Not like there’d be five Clans anyway.”

“Their collars are what threw me.” Graystripe meowed, “I thought they were kittypets.”

Fireheart shook his head; he had never seen a kittypet with quite a collar before. He had never seen any cat like that. The idea made his fur stand on end. He rose steadily to his paws, wincing as he put pressure on his leg. “Never mind that. If they were a Clan, then there’s bound to be more of them. We need to move now.”

The gray warrior opened his mouth, ready to protest. Fireheart flicked his tail, “My shoulder is fine. I’m fine. We need to go.”

“I’m no medicine cat but –” Fireheart hissed at the other cat, silencing him.

“I’m fine. Let’s go.”

Fireheart, please listen to me.” Graystripe padded up to his side, touching his nose to his side. Fireheart felt as though he was going to faint from the sudden contact.

He jerked away from the other cat, his fur bristled and claws unsheathed as he snarled, “Don’t touch me!”

There was a silence that followed. Neither warrior moved. Fireheart stared at his paws as he realized what he had done. He slowly retracted his claws and let his fur fall flat as waves of fury and shame hit him. He had lashed out at Graystripe. What was wrong with him? Why did he keep doing this? He whispered, “I’m sorry. I did not mean to do that; I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have touched you.” Fireheart shook his head, he used to be fine with this. Graystripe touching him should not have bothered him. Why did this keep happening? He knew the tom would not hurt him. _What is wrong with me?_

The ginger warrior raised his gaze hesitantly to the other warrior. Graystripe was watching Fireheart, a concerned look on his face. Fireheart felt the fur on the back of his neck rise at the look, he was being pitied again. That was the last thing he wanted from Graystripe. From any cat.

Fireheart forced his fur to lay flat, taking a deep breath. He raised his voice, “We need to go, those BloodClan cats might come back.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Graystripe turned away, picking up the Twoleg food before following the other tom. Fireheart gave him a questioning look as they made their way to the end of the passageway. The gray toms’ mew was muffled by the mouthful, “We just won a fight over this. Plus, you need to eat.”

“Have you eaten?” Graystripe nodded as they turned back the way they came. He offered his shoulder to the limping Fireheart who shook his head. That would slow them down, they needed to be quick.

The two toms continued down the path towards where they had left off the night prior, Fireheart forced his thoughts away from what had just occurred, keeping his ears pricked for any sign of those BloodClan cats. How strange they were, he had never heard of another Clan of any sort existing. They did not appear to be a true Clan, and yet they were calling themselves one. There was certainly no such thing as a Clan of kittypets. They had collars so that had to be what they were and yet they were tougher than most kittypets Fireheart had met. They were tougher and wilder than most cats he had met.

The pair moved as fast as they were able down the path, slipping away from Twolegs whenever they would cross paths. They may have gotten used to the Twolegs on the farm, but these ones were unpredictable. The farm always had the same Twolegs and the same interactions, ones that they were used to. These ones could do anything.

Fireheart and Graystripe made their way past where they had slept and to the wall Fireheart had fallen at. Suddenly, Graystripe hissed, “mouse dung – we got to go!” The orange tom turned in the direction the other cat was looking. His eyes widened as he saw more cats coming their way.

These cats were like the three that had cornered Graystripe, their collars had teeth sticking out of them and they were lean and well-muscled. The two Clan warriors had barely fought off the original three, there was no way they could risk a fight now. Fireheart lashed his tail.

“Get on the wall,” Fireheart ordered. “We need to continue back towards Clan territory – quickly.”

Graystripe asked, “Can you make it on to the wall? You fell last night and now your leg is hurt.”

“I have to. Go first. If I fall back, keep going until you get back to Clan territory. I’ll be fine.”

Graystripe’s eyes widened and Fireheart saw anger in them. He looked ready to reply as Fireheart turned to face the oncoming cats. He hissed, “Go!” Fireheart heard Graystripe get onto the wall and followed a moment later, his shoulder stung at the landing. He moved quickly after the other cat and away from the group following them. He lifted his leg as they changed to a run, there were yowls coming from behind him.

They needed to get somewhere these cats would not go. But where? Fireheart searched around them frantically as they jumped off the wall, on to some of the hard Thunderpath-like substance before continuing. They were headed in the direction of RiverClan territory, Fireheart had made sure of it as they traveled last night.

It might be possible to locate the river. With the river, they could get across to the other side. That would at least slow down these Twolegplace cats. Fireheart called ahead, “look out for the river!”

“The _river_?” He heard Graystripe’s confused meow back.

“Just trust me.” There were more yowls coming from behind Fireheart, fear filled him as they sounded as though they were getting closer. He didn’t dare look back. His legs were growing tired, he felt as though his paws were being ripped raw by the stone beneath him.

Graystripe skidded to a halt at the side of a Thunderpath. Fireheart almost slammed into him as the sound of a monster approaching filled his ears. He felt his heart stop as its scent got closer, the monster entered his vision letting out a roar as it moved past the two cats. As it continued further down the road, the warrior could hear the pursuing cats getting closer. Graystripe hissed, “Let’s go!”

The gray tom took the lead across the Thunderpath, moving quickly to the other side and to some grass which was a welcomed relief under their paws. Suddenly Graystripe veered off the path, “Over there!” Fireheart followed the other tom’s lead, relief filled him as the river came into view. He forced his legs to move faster as they neared the water’s edge. There was some ice near the edge, past which was open water.

“Into the water and to the other side!” Fireheart exclaimed as they drew closer. He heard the splash of water as the ice near the edge broke beneath Graystripe’s paws and he fell the short distance into the water, sending a spray behind him. He broke through the thin ice and continued into the water. A few moments later, the icy liquid engulfed Fireheart’s legs, rising quickly to his chest.

He forced himself forward, the rocks beneath his feet disappeared quickly as he swam against the river's current. There were furious yowls sounding behind him and the splashing of water. Fear filled Fireheart; would they follow them across the river? Could these cats swim?

Graystripe pulled himself out of the water on the other side, he turned to face the river as the other tom emerged after him. Fireheart shook himself as he got on to shore, the cold air around them making his wet pelt even colder. He turned to face the water, letting out a breath at the sight.

The BloodClan cats had stopped on the other side, glaring across the river at them. One of them was standing in the river, the cats’ legs were submerged in the murky water. They were not able to swim. Thank StarClan.

Fireheart looked at the river. If this was the river that led back to Clan territory they would need to travel downstream. He prayed that this was the right river and they were not following a useless lead. The warrior flicked his tail, “let’s get going.” He turned in the direction he thought they were supposed to go when Graystripe moved in front of him. He set down the chunk of Twoleg food. Fireheart asked, “You still have that?”

“Never ask that of me again.”

“Excuse me?” The food was forgotten. What was Graystripe talking about? The only thing Fireheart could think of was coming with him on this task. He had not asked the other warrior along; he had not wanted to put him into this danger.

“To leave you. Never ask me to do that again. I could not.”

Fireheart moved his tail from side to side, he had told him to do that so Graystripe could get away. He needed to survive, to get back to WindClan and the others. Fireheart murmured, “I only said so in case it was necessary.”

Graystripe’s fur bristled, “And leave you to fight that many cats alone? Never. I would die for you.”

“And I for you.” A silence fell between the two toms.

After a few moments, Graystripe murmured, “Then you understand where I’m coming from. Never ask that of me again.” Fireheart hesitated a few heartbeats before he agreed, padding a few steps towards the other cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks!


	45. Chapter 45

Bramblepaw stared at his paws, his ears flattened as Fireheart glared at him. The warrior shifted his gaze to Mistyfoot who stood next to the apprentice. The other warrior was looking at him expectantly. He let out a sigh, processing what she had just told him. He looked back at his apprentice, “I’m exhausted. I don’t want to deal with this, but now we have to.” The apprentice lowered his head further at his mentor’s words.

“I was gone for one day, Bramblepaw.” Fireheart narrowed his eyes, “We are guests here. We are only here because Tallstar allowed us to be, understand? We are supposed to be helping, not breaking the warrior code.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” The young tabby shifted on his paws, “I got hungry is all.” Fireheart silenced Bramblepaw with a hiss.

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to; we will be talking to Tallstar after this. Then we will go out hunting and having a review of the warrior code, since you clearly need it.” Fireheart sighed; this was not what he wanted to do when he returned. He had been looking forward to resting after everything but now he would have to spend the rest of the day disciplining his apprentice.

Fireheart and Graystripe had followed the river until it came to familiar territory near the farm. From there they made their way to the Thunderpath and across to the new WindClan territory. There had already been markers set around it and when they had arrived at camp, it was on its way to being made into a real Clan camp.

It was being cleaned up, the brambles along the edge were reinforced as well as holes were being closed. The only entrance was the one that Gorsepaw and Bramblepaw had found through the brambles the sunrise prior. It was looking good, Fireheart thought. The camp was less of a temporary look and appeared more permanent one. There had seemed to be no discussion of this among the WindClan cats, not that Fireheart had heard but it seemed to be a silent agreement that this might be more than temporary. The idea chilled him.

Dens had been made out of the various brush around the clearing, the outsiders were the ones using most of them at the moment. This certainly was a different set up to what the WindClan cats would be used to, considering they normally did not have most dens be permanent, but it would work. It would have to.

The journey had left Fireheart feeling exhausted, his paws felt raw after walking on Thunderpath all day and his shoulder ached. Barkface had had a look at it, telling the warrior that he had strained it. The medicine cat had told him to rest and had offered him some poppy seeds. Overall, Fireheart was exhausted and all he wanted to do was curl up in a nest and sleep. With the poppy seeds, it would be restful even. There would be no nightmares or thrashing to worry about. However, that was not possible now.

After they had left Barkface, Mistyfoot had come up to Fireheart with the issue that he had to deal with now. While the apprentice had been out hunting, Bramblepaw had decided that he would have some fresh-kill instead of bringing it back to camp to share. With the lesser amounts of prey, there was here compared to Clan territories and it being leaf-bare, this was an especially bad rule to break.

Graystripe's scent hit Fireheart's nose. "He hasn’t lived in a Clan since he was a kit – it’s an honest mistake.” Graystripe's meow came, "It’s not like you didn’t do the same when you were an apprentice.”

Fireheart’s ears went back, Bramblepaw did not need to know he had broken this rule. When he had eaten prey, it had only been Yellowfang’s leftovers, not an entire portion for himself. While Graystripe had a point, this was the first time Bramblepaw had lived in a Clan in a long time, he still had grown up around Clan cats. Fireheart had not and he had been punished for his misdemeanor. Bramblepaw should have known better.

“Let’s go talk to Tallstar,” Fireheart signalled the apprentice to his paws. “Then we are spending the rest of the day hunting.” Bramblepaw nodded as the warrior turned away, heading in the direction of Tallstar’s den. The striped tom stuck by Fireheart’s side as they left Mistyfoot and Graystripe behind. Fireheart felt a pressure come to his chest as he approached the tree stump which made it. He forced himself to breathe as he raised his tail, signaling for Bramblepaw to stop just outside the den.

Fireheart limped forward, the pressure in his chest growing._ I’m fine, I’m safe. This isn’t there. _The warrior forced himself to breathe deeply as he poked his head into the entrance, “Is it alright if we come in?”

“Yes, come in.” Tallstar had looked away from Barkface as he spoke. The WindClan leader had been out earlier, he was healing and Barkface had allowed for him to walk unassisted for short periods now. He seemed to be getting stronger each day.

Fireheart called Bramblepaw forward as he entered the den. Tallstar slowly sat up as they entered, his eyes were brighter and if he was still in pain, the leader made no indication of it. Bramblepaw lowered his head to the black and white tom. The WindClan leader’s gaze landing on the apprentice, a knowing glint in his yellow eyes. “What can I help you with?”

“Bramblepaw has something to tell you.” Fireheart looked expectantly at the tabby. Bramblepaw looked to his paws for a moment, seemingly uncomfortable with being the center of attention.

He looked back up after a few moments, his eyes on Tallstar. Bramblepaw murmured, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break the warrior code. I –” He lowered his head, “I’m sorry.”

Fireheart lashed his tail, Bramblepaw should be speaking louder and more directly. He began to correct this when he noticed an amused glimmer in Tallstar’s eyes as he regarded the brown tom. He responded, “We all make mistakes, young Bramblepaw. This life is new to you, I am sure your mentor can sympathize with that for he has been in the same position." His eyes narrowed, "Although I also expect that you will not be making the same mistake again.”

Bramblepaw nodded quickly, murmuring his thanks. Fireheart meowed, “We will be hunting for the rest of the day to make up for this.” Barkface narrowed his eyes at the warrior, looking ready to respond. He added quickly, “He’ll be hunting, I want to keep an eye on him is all.” This land was new, there was a chance of foxes or rogues happening upon the apprentice if he went out alone, he needed to protect him from that. “I sincerely apologize for Bramblepaw’s actions. I promise they will not happen again.” Fireheart eyed the apprentice at the last sentence.

Tallstar nodded, dismissing them with a twitch of his ear. As the two outsiders left the den, the pressure from Fireheart’s chest eased. He continued to the entrance of camp, Bramblepaw following after.

When they had left camp, Bramblepaw mewed, “Fireheart?” He sounded hesitant. The warrior looked at the younger tom. There was a thoughtful glow in his amber eyes as he asked, “Why do we live in Clans?”

This was not at all what Fireheart had expected the young tom to ask. He stared at the apprentice, surprised as he opened his mouth, trying to figure out how to respond. Why would Bramblepaw ask this? The warrior responded slowly, “The Clans have been around for generations. Our ancestors lived this way and many cats after us will as well. It’s the way it is.”

“You were a kittypet though.” Bramblepaw responded, “They aren’t really your ancestors. You joined and Ravenpaw left. Why do we live like this? He has a good life as a loner, I think.” He cocked his head to the side as he mewed. There was no malice in Bramblepaw’s tone or demeanor. The apprentice appeared to be genuinely curious. “He doesn’t have to worry about others, besides for Barley. He’s got plenty of prey and shelter. Why don’t we all live as loners?”

Fireheart stopped in his tracks, staring in shock at the apprentice. Was he so far removed from Clan life that he thought this? Fireheart had tried to influence him in the ways of the Clans as best he could, but it seemed to have not stuck. Would he rather go back to the barn and be a loner? Bramblepaw looked at his mentor, a serious look in his amber eyes.

Fireheart pushed away a heavy feeling in his chest and thoughts of Bramblepaw’s father as he looked into the apprentices’ eyes. “Well,” He began, “Loners and rogues don’t always have it as good as Ravenpaw and Barley. It’s a lonely life. They only have to worry for themselves, sure, but they do not have the defense that a Clan has. What would happen if you got sick or hurt? Here, Barkface would take care of you. They have no one else. We also have kin and friends in the Clans, it's our duty as warriors to protect our Clanmates and in turn they will protect you.”

“I don’t have kin here,” Bramblepaw responded. Fireheart felt a sudden flash of anger overcome him at the apprentices’ words, his mind was beginning to fog. Did he want to go back to his kin? Back to Tigerstar? The warrior felt the fur on his back rise. The apprentice continued, “and you didn’t have kin until you brought Cloudtail.” A flash of alarm lit up his golden eyes as Bramblepaw looked at Fireheart. He squeaked, “I don’t mean anything by it! I-I-I can stop asking, I’m sorry!”

Fireheart forced his fur flat, forcing himself to breathe deeply. The fog slowly disappeared from his mind, guilt replacing it. He licked the other cat behind the ear quickly as he responded, “It’s fine. You’re curious.” He was curious like he been before, this was fine. _Bramblepaw does not mean anything by this outside of curiosity_, Fireheart reminded himself. “You have friends, though. Stormpaw and Featherpaw, you’d fight and hunt for them, right? How about Mistyfoot or Brightheart?”

Bramblepaw nodded, “I would.”

“They're your Clanmates." He had never thought of their group as a Clan before, there was no true structure outside of warriors and apprentices but they were Clan cats so they must count as something. "It's the same for any warrior in any Clan." Fireheart felt a twinge in his chest, he would defend any of his former Clanmates back in ThunderClan but he knew they would not do the same. Besides for Sandstorm, none of them considered him higher than any other rogue. In fact, they hated him more than other rogues.

Bramblepaw was silent for a few moments, pondering Fireheart’s words. There was a thoughtful look in his eyes as he meowed, “Thank you. I think we should get to hunting now.”

The apprentice continued forward; Fireheart stared at Bramblepaw for a few heartbeats before following him. What had brought these questions about?

\--

The sun was beginning to set by the time Fireheart and Bramblepaw returned from the hunt. Both cats had mouthfuls of prey in their jaws. While it had not been the most successful hunt, the apprentice had caught prey. Were they back in Clan territory, there would have been more. Even so, prey was prey and it would do.

The pair made their way into camp, setting the prey down on the rock that had been declared as the fresh-kill pile. There were a few other pieces but not much. Fireheart sniffed at a dace, his stomach groaning at the fish’s scent. None of the WindClan cats were used to fish like the others, it was better to eat these themselves and leave the land prey to WindClan.

Fireheart picked the fish up in his jaws, eying Bramblepaw as he stared at the fresh-kill pile. The warrior meowed, “You’ve had your share.”

The apprentice nodded before moving slowly away from the pile. His tail was drooping behind him as he made his way to where the apprentices were outside their den. Fireheart watched the tabby settle next to Gorsepaw, joining in on the conversation that was going on a moment later. From what Fireheart could see in the time he had been there, the WindClan apprentice got along well with the three younger apprentices.

He turned away from the pile, spotting where Graystripe, Onewhisker, Morningflower, and Brightheart were talking near the edge of the hollow. He padded towards them, each step reminding him of just how he had spent the last two sunrises when something caught his eye.

Tallstar was watching him from across the clearing, he was settled outside of his den. The black and white tom nodded to Fireheart, a silent order. The warrior stopped in his tracks, hesitating a moment before shifting his route over to the leader. Fireheart dipped his head respectfully to Tallstar as he laid down across from him, setting the dace between his front paws.

Tallstar eyed the fish, “I never would have thought I would see one of those on my fresh-kill pile nor did I think I’d see a ThunderClan warrior eat fish.”

“Do you want me to get you something?” Fireheart asked. There was a decent looking mouse he had seen on the pile; he should have put the fish back and gotten it when the leader had called him over. Tallstar shook his head.

“No, thank you. Could I try it?” This request surprised Fireheart. He nodded, pushing the fish to Tallstar. The leader explained, “Considering how many your warriors are bringing back to camp, I imagine that fish will have to be part of the fresh-kill pile while we are here.” _His warriors_? Fireheart did not understand why Tallstar kept wording it that way. None of these cats were under his control, even if what Tallstar had said was true and they saw him as a leader of sorts, he was no Clan leader. He had no idea why they would see him as a leader in any regard.

Tallstar murmured his thanks, sniffing it before taking a bite. He chewed slowly, his ears moving back as he did. He swallowed after a few heartbeats. The WindClan leader meowed, “That is… unusual.” He pushed the dace back over to the warrior.

“It tastes a lot like it smells.” Fireheart meowed, taking a bite of the kill.

“Never mind that, I did not call you over to talk about fish. I wanted to ask you a favor.” Fireheart raised his head, ears pricked. What did Tallstar have to ask? “Starting next sunrise, could you organize patrols?”

_Organize patrols?_ That was a deputy’s job. At the moment, WindClan did not have one. Why Tallstar had yet to assign one was a mystery to Fireheart and, he imagined, to the others as well. Why Tallstar had asked Fireheart to do this job and not one of his own cats was a mystery as well. The warrior nodded. “Of course.”

“Thank you, Fireheart.”

As the sun continued to set around them, cats began to head to their dens for the night. Fireheart noticed that even the WindClan warriors seemed to be heading to the warrior’s den. Clouds had formed overhead and it must have been the threat of snow or rain that sent them in. The wind had begun to blow harshly, its icy touch stung Fireheart’s nose as he rose to his paws.

Bidding a good night to Tallstar, Fireheart went quickly to the medicine cat den. After getting the poppy seeds, the warrior made his way towards the warrior’s den. He stopped in his tracks, a pressuring forming on his chest as he stared at the bush.

There was no way he was going in there. Fireheart shifted his attention to a patch of heather next to the gorse bush. He could put up with rain or snow. It would have to do. The warrior moved over to it, flattening a place to lay before circling in it a few times and laying down. He fluffed up his pelt against the wind. The pain in his shoulder was already beginning to quell and he felt tired. Finally, some sleep.

“You can’t sleep out here.” Fireheart opened his eye, gazing at Graystripe in the dim light. The other tom’s eyes were narrowed as he looked at Fireheart. “WindClan is sleeping in dens tonight, you’re going to freeze.”

“I’ll be fine,” Fireheart muttered, turning his head away from the other warrior.

“Fireheart.” It was Mistyfoot’s voice that sounded. This came as a surprise, he hadn’t realized she was there. “If you can’t sleep in the warrior’s den, why not ask Barkface if you can join him in there? Or even Tallstar?” The idea of that made Fireheart stiffen. He shook his head, sleeping in one of their dens would only lead to the WindClan warriors being suspicious of him and the two cats thinking he’s weak.

Graystripe sighed, “Then why don’t I sleep out here with you. Two cats can keep each other warm.” Fireheart felt pricks of guilt at the other toms’ suggestion, he wouldn’t put Graystripe through the cold, too.

“No.”

“Fireheart, please.” He heard the other cat take a few steps towards him; Fireheart raised his head.

“I said no,” he growled. Fireheart did not want this. They already knew he was weak; he did not want to further that. “Graystripe, go sleep in the den. I’ll be fine.” Graystripe continued to protest, Fireheart's ears flattened, "I will be fine, go."

Mistyfoot cut them both off. “Graystripe, he’ll get cold and head to Barkface’s den at some point.” Mistyfoot assured the gray tom, keeping her gaze on Fireheart. “Won’t you?”

“Fine.”

There was a silence before Graystripe grunted. “You’d better.” He turned away from Fireheart, heading towards the warrior’s den. Mistyfoot remained where she was.

“Fireheart, if it gets too cold, please head to Barkface’s den. You’ll be safe, he won't hurt you.” Fireheart felt his fur bristle at her words before he muttered an agreement. He turned his head away from the RiverClan warrior as she moved away from him, towards the warrior’s den.

He was almost on the verge of sleep when he heard a mew, “Fireheart?”

“What now?” Fireheart growled opening his eyes slowly and lifting his head against the heavy feeling of sleep. It took him a moment to recognize the cat in front of him. _Bramblepaw_. “Hey, kit.” The apprentice’s tail was twitching behind him as he looked back at his mentor. Fireheart forced himself to move a paw towards the other cat, “Something the matter?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Sure.” Fireheart shifted in the nest, creating space for the young tom. Alarm broke through the heaviness of sleep. Why did Bramblepaw want to sleep here? The apprentice settled next to him. He asked, “Did something happen?”

Bramblepaw shook his head, resting it down before closing his eyes. Fireheart stared at the apprentice. This was strange but he would not deny him whatever reason he had come to Fireheart for. It certainly didn’t look like he was getting an answer now. Fireheart rested his head back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a dad and talking to dad.....


	46. Chapter 46

Fireheart gazed at the cats around him, going over in his head what he was supposed to be doing. He could do this. He had been doing this without criticism so far from Tallstar, even so, it was all so strange. “Tawnyfur, could you lead a hunting patrol, please? Take Tornear and Mistyfoot with you. Why don’t you try out by the border closer to ShadowClan territory?”

The WindClan warrior nodded at Fireheart’s order. She turned away from him and towards the camp entrance, lifting her tail to get the warriors Fireheart had called attention, they moved over to her fluidly. Fireheart twitched his tail as he watched the patrol disappear into the bramble tunnel, was he doing this right? Should he have sent them in that direction? What if their scent somehow made it over the border and TigerClan picked it up? He certainly had not expected to be thrust into deputy duties and they were a bit nerve wracking but now he would have to get used to doing them. He would have to get used to living in a Clan again as well.

Back at the farm, there was no dawn patrol or real duties. They could sleep as they pleased, eat whenever they felt the need – that was honestly most likely what had led to Bramblepaw’s actions when they had first arrived. The apprentice was used to catching his prey when he was hungry and eating it immediately. Despite this hiccup, he seemed to be adjusting well enough to Clan life now. He had not made the same mistake since then. Stormpaw and Featherpaw, who had more experience in Clan life, were aiding tremendously in Bramblepaw’s return to Clan life. All the former barn cats would need to have some sort of adjustment, but Bramblepaw’s seemed to be the biggest.

The questions he had asked Fireheart still ran through his mentor’s head. There had been no other mention of anything similar but it was still strange that they were asked in the first place. Perhaps it was simply the sudden thrust into Clan life or it could have been something else. Fireheart could sympathize with Bramblepaw to a point if it had been the first, he had been a kit outside the Clan after all and had to grow used to their customs and ways. Bramblepaw did have some exposure though and that was an advantage over what Fireheart had had.

Fireheart himself had some things that he had not realized he had forgotten during his time in exile. Between his time on the farm and prior as a prisoner, there had been things he had become used to not doing anymore. One of which was being awake for dawn patrol.

Rather than being assigned to dawn patrol, like he would have been back in ThunderClan, Fireheart was the one assigning it. The first time he had led the patrol himself, it felt strange being awake so early and not doing anything. The whole situation felt strange.

When he had gotten up to start assigning patrols, the warriors – WindClan and not alike – all seemed surprised that it was him doing it. It puzzled Fireheart as to why Tallstar had chosen him to make patrols and not one of his own warriors. Anyone of them would have been the more logical choice. Onewhisker had told Fireheart that the Clan was beginning to trust him and while he could see that in some cats, others seemed to be hesitant to do so still. He could still recognize the distrust in them when they interacted despite everything Tallstar had said. Even so, all of WindClan seemed to respect their leader’s choice and were listening to Fireheart. He hoped to truly win them all over soon.

It amazed him still that he had managed to get any more Clan cats on his side, not to mention a leader with influence and with him an entire Clan. Not half a moon ago, WindClan was ready to turn him over to Tigerstar and now they were taking orders from him. It felt almost like a bizarre dream.

Fireheart glanced at the sky; it would be sunhigh sooner rather than later. He should set up the border patrol now. He gazed around the hollow, twitching his ear at Onewhisker. Once the brown tabby warrior came over to him, he asked: “I want you to take out a border patrol, you can take Smokefang and Graystripe with you.”

“I will be joining that patrol.” Fireheart and Onewhisker turned at the sound of Tallstar’s voice. The black and white tom was approaching the two warriors, his wounds were all healed and Barkface had given Tallstar the all-clear a few days prior. Duties in camp had made it so the WindClan leader had not gone too far from the camp. That would change today. He stopped next to them, his eyes were on the WindClan warrior, “Take Gorsepaw along as well. I want to see how he is doing.”

Onewhisker agreed, turning away to get the warriors that had been called. Fireheart lowered his head to Tallstar as the leader shifted his attention to him, “I think it is about time I start to learn our new territory. You will be in charge of camp while I am out. Afterward, we can take your apprentices out.”

“Yes, Tallstar.” The WindClan leader had wanted to see how non-WindClan apprentices had been fairing. All of the not WindClan cats had been working with the WindClan warriors in terms of learning how to hunt on open land. The stark openness above his head still startled Fireheart, it was similar to how he felt at the barn. There was nothing that could shelter them from a hawk’s attack here.

Tallstar turned away from Fireheart as Onewhisker returned with the rest of the patrol. The warrior watched as the border patrol left camp, turning away after they had disappeared.

He padded away from the entrance, gaze landing on the rock which had been declared where the fresh-kill pile would be located. His belly groaned at the idea of prey, unfortunately, there was nothing presently on the flat rock which would fill him. Hunger was something he and the other former farm cats would need to get used to again.

WindClan had been dealing with leaf-bare prior to the dog attack and with leaf-bare always came scarcity of prey. They were used to this hunger and had the others been in the forest and living in their own Clans, they would have been used to it as well. Instead, they had gotten used to the prey-filled barn and the comfort it had provided. Now it was back to portioning out prey among the cats and empty bellies some days. Hopefully, the hunting patrol would find and come back with prey. There would be other patrols out later to get even more and the Clan cats would have some to eat.

A rustling noise by the barrier caught Fireheart’s attention, he stopped in his tracks, shifting his attention away from the fresh-kill pile and the idea of prey, towards where the sound was coming from. He spotted a small black and white shape by the bramble screen. _Thistlekit_.

The tom-kit had grown since Fireheart had pulled him out of WindClan’s old nursery. He had become the center of WindClan’s attention as well, being the only kit remaining. With so few warriors and apprentices, the kit was valued even higher than usual.

Fireheart sat back to watch the small black and white tom. Thistlekit was creeping along the side of the camp, moving with careful movements as though he did not want to be seen. This piqued the warrior’s curiosity, why did he not want to be noticed? What was the kit up to?

The kit’s green eyes scanned the hollow for a moment, he looked at Fireheart as he did. The warrior watching Thistlekit did not seem to bother him as he turned back again, continuing on this mysterious quest. If he did not want to be caught like Fireheart thought he did not, why did the warrior’s gaze not bother him? He must have been wrong. Thistlekit continued along the barrier before stopping at one point. He looked back, over his shoulder at the rest of the hollowing, again, unbothered by Fireheart’s watching gaze before turning back to the barrier.

Fireheart’s eyes rounded as he watched Thistlekit begin to disappear into the barrier. He rose quickly, moving towards the disappearing black and white shape. He grabbed Thistlekit in his jaws, moving the kit away from the barrier and causing a squeal of alarm. As he moved Thistlekit, he spotted a small hole in the barrier. Fireheart’s tail lashed; they had missed that in their reinforcement it seems. It was too small for a warrior or even an apprentice to notice, but it had not missed Thistlekit’s attention.

Fireheart turned around before setting Thistlekit down in front of him, keeping himself between the young cat and the barrier. Thistlekit stared up at the warrior, eyes wide with shock. He was no longer scared of him like he had been previously after the dog attack. Any fear that had remained towards Fireheart was completely gone now.

Fireheart stared down at the small tom, “What do you think you were doing?”

“That’s not fair!” Thistlekit’s squeak came, his small tail was lashing behind him with frustration. He sprang to his paws. “How did you catch me? Whitetail said you’re blind, that means you can’t see! How could you have seen me? How did you catch me?”

The kit was not even going to try and lie about what he was doing to Fireheart then? Well at least he was being honest about trying to leave camp and without this, they might not have noticed the hole that was remaining in the barrier. Fireheart noted to mention it to Tallstar later, they would need to get to fixed quickly considering the escape attempt.

Something could also try and get into camp using it, they had not had much in terms of danger from other animals so far outside of a scenting of a fox briefly crossing into the territory but there was always that fear. They would need to check around the barrier for more of these holes.

Thistlekit had been wanting to see the new territory since the Clan first arrived at their new territory, he had gotten a glimpse of it in the dark on the journey over but it appears as though that was not enough. Between the idea of it being a new territory that WindClan warriors had not experienced before, his brief glimpse of it, and what the apprentices had been telling him, the kit had been trying to leave camp for a bit now. This was the first time that was not a known entrance.

“I heard you.” Fireheart replied, “And I’m not completely blind. How would I be looking at you now? How else could I have been watching you earlier?” The kit pondered the warrior’s question for a moment before he shrugged. “Brightheart can see, you know that. It’s like that.”

Thistlekit shook his head, “No it’s not! She only has one eye. She’s not blind. You have two and you can’t see so you’re blind.” Fireheart stared at the kit, puzzled by this logic for a moment. He crouched down in front of Thistlekit.

“But I can see out of one of them, so I’m not completely. It’s similar to Brightheart having one eye. We both lost half our vision.” This logic the kit seemed to have would explain why he had not responded to Fireheart watching him. “Why do you think my eyes are different colors? They used to both be green.”

Thistlekit’s eyes lit up, “Really? Why’d it change color?” The frustration of being caught seemed to disappear from the kit, curiosity taking over instead. Fireheart’s whiskers twitched.

“It got damaged when it was scratched, this is what happens.” He shrugged, “I don’t know how it really works but now it’s gray.”

“How’d it happen?” The black and white tom-kit stuck his small muzzle closer to the warrior’s face.

“I got into a fight with another warrior.” The kit’s green eyes rounded at Fireheart’s response.

“Did you win? If I were fighting another warrior, I wouldn’t let them close enough to do that!” Thistlekit’s lip curled back, baring his tiny white teeth as he unsheathed his claws and rose on his back paws, swiping out at the invisible enemy in front of him.

A heaviness was forming in Fireheart’s chest and a feeling of guilt overcame him as the memories of that day filled his mind. He mewed, “I’m sure you’d send them all running, little warrior. But not yet.” Fireheart put out his paw ushering Thistlekit away from the bramble barrier, he ignored the protest the black and white kit produced as he gazed around the hollow. His eye landed on Whitetail talking with Cloudtail across the dip. Fireheart meowed, “Let’s get you back to Whitetail and tell her what you were doing.”

Thistlekit began to protest as he was herded over to Cloudtail and Whitetail by Fireheart. The white queen turned at the sound of his mews, eyes rounding as she spotted the kit. She sprang to her paws, moving over to the two approaching cats. Whitetail looked between the two, scooping Thistlekit towards herself as she asked, “What happened?”

Fireheart explained what he had caught the tom-kit in the process of doing. Whitetail gave her foster son a lick on the top of his head before meowing, “You know better than to leave camp, we’ve been over this. You’ll be able to leave once you are an apprentice. Apologize to Fireheart.”

“But Featherpaw was telling me about –” Whitetail shushed the small black and white tom.

"I swear the apprentices keep getting things into your head, you will have to wait until you’re an apprentice to see the territory. Now apologize to Fireheart.” Thistlekit looked back at Fireheart, mumbling an apology. Whitetail sighed her gaze on the ginger warrior. “I left him with Stormpaw, he said he’d keep an eye on him. I don’t know how he was left unsupervised.”

“I’ll talk to Stormpaw about this,” Fireheart promised. He glanced over to where he had seen the dark gray apprentice not long before. Stormpaw and Bramblepaw were tumbling around outside the apprentice’s den, Featherpaw was watching on. Stormpaw had the other apprentice pinned beneath him at the moment. Fireheart was definitely going to have to talk with him about this. He called out to the gray tom as Whitetail ushered Thistlekit away.

Stormpaw looked over to the warrior, moving off of Bramblepaw before heading over to Fireheart. The other two apprentices looked at each other before following their denmate over, curiosity driving them. When Stormpaw got to the warrior, Fireheart meowed, “I just caught Thistlekit trying to sneak out, weren’t you supposed to be watching him?”

“He said he was going to head back over to Whitetail!” Stormpaw’s eyes were round, “I thought he was going there.”

“You should have walked him over.” Fireheart ordered, “I want you to apologize to Whitetail and then you can clean out the nursery. I imagine it needs to be done by now.” Stormpaw nodded, murmuring his agreement as Bramblepaw let out a small laugh, muttering something into Featherpaw’s ear. The young she-cat’s eyes widened and she raised her paw, cuffing the other apprentice. The brown tom looked ready to return the attack, shifting so he could spring at Featherpaw when Fireheart shifted his attention to the other apprentices, the look he gave them stopping them both. “You two can help him.”

Bramblepaw’s face dropped while Featherpaw’s ears flattened. Stormpaw turned away, meeting up with his denmates. The gray tom shoved into Bramblepaw, who pushed back as the three apprentices headed towards the nursery, talking to one another. Fireheart rolled his eyes at the sight, muttering, “Apprentices! Kits!”

“You know how they can be, trouble, the lot of them.” Cloudtail’s voice came from just next to Fireheart, he turned to see the white warrior had risen from where he had been laying and was standing not far from him.

“You speak as though you were perfect at that age.” Cloudtail’s eyes rounded, he blinked innocently at the older tom.

“Was I not?”

Fireheart’s ears went back, he raised a paw, moving to cuff his sister’s son as he meowed: “You caused me and Brindleface a great deal of stress when you were a kit. You had a badger attack you once, for StarClan’s sake!” He paused, a glimmer coming to his eye. “Remember when you led Ashkit and Fernkit on an exposition outside of camp?”

Cloudtail dodged the blow, “Yeah we had fun until you all ruined it.” Fireheart rolled his eyes again. He gazed in the direction of Clan territory.

“I wonder how they are.” Brindleface had been killed by the dogs, but there was still Fernpaw and Ashpaw; Cloudtail’s foster siblings. “I imagine they’ve got to be warriors by now. Thornpaw, too.”

He wondered, what would their warrior names be? It was strange, he had watched these cats grow up and now he did not even know their warrior names.

“Thornclaw,” Cloudtail replied. Fireheart turned back to the white tom, surprised. He knew? The warrior explained, “Brightheart told me that prior to her leaving, he’d been made a warrior.” His eyes darkened, “He made him a warrior but not her.”

“Who was your mentor after me?” Cloudtail looked a bit surprised at Fireheart’s question.

“Darkstripe.” Fireheart’s fur bristled at the name, of course, it was the deputy. Who better to keep an eye on the kin of the supposed murderer?

“Were you a terror for him, too?”

Cloudtail let out a laugh. “I was eating kittypet food, what do you think?” His eyes narrowed, “Why the nostalgia all of a sudden? You’re not planning on joining the elder’s den that quickly, are you?”

Fireheart shook his head. Coming back to a Clan’s way of life had been triggering these memories for him. He had felt more at ease recently, there was still TigerClan and Tigerstar to be concerned about, of course, but they were back with a Clan. It was not ThunderClan, it certainly was not and it never would be, but it was nice to return to Clan life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thistlekit is technically sort of a canon character? In that I got the name from a legit character listed in the WindClan alligences (as an apprentice later on in the series) but could not find anything on them.


	47. Chapter 47

Sandstorm stared at the mouse at Fireheart’s paws, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She speechlessly looked back to him then back at the prey. After a few moments of looking between the two, Sandstorm asked, “… Why?”

“It’s leaf-bare and I know that Tigerstar has been wasting prey,” Fireheart explained, he pushed the prey towards her with a forepaw as he shrugged. His tail end twitched behind him. “So, I figured…” He stopped in his speech, not knowing how to continue. The circumstances around the hunt ran through his head, he had happened upon the mouse’s scent trail on his way over to meet her and the idea had hit him. So, he acted upon it.

Sandstorm sighed, shaking her head at his response. Fireheart shifted nervously on his paws, had he offended her in some way? The pale ginger warrior asked, “Where did you get it? WindClan’s new territory?”

“No, by the outskirts of WindClan's old territory on the way over. It wasn’t on any Clan’s territory.” He had offended her, hadn’t he? Fireheart’s ears went back, “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t –” The look she gave the other warrior silenced him.

Sandstorm lowered her head, sniffing at the mouse. It was measly, skinny from the starvation of leaf-bare but it would be better than nothing. Better than letting it turned to crowfood like Tigerstar had allowed so much prey that could have gone to his Clanmates become. Sandstorm looked back up at him as she meowed, “We have the entire forest to hunt now and I am capable of hunting, you know.”

“I-I know! I wasn’t saying you weren’t!” Fireheart shifted on his paws. “I didn’t mean anything by it, really.”

Through the darkness, Fireheart saw an amused glimmer in Sandstorm’s eyes. Oh, so she was not offended by his actions. She lifted her head away from the prey and touched her muzzle against the side of his face. He pressed back against her; a tension that had formed in his chest since he had set out that night lessened. Sandstorm meowed, “That’s sweet of you.”

Sandstorm pulled away from him rapidly, “You still smell bad, though.” Fireheart’s ears went back.

He let out a playful growl, lowering himself carefully to the ground in a low crouch. The TigerClan warrior’s eyes narrowed at his response. Sandstorm raised her tail as she looked back at him, expectantly. He moved his head from side to side before launching himself towards her. Sandstorm darted quickly out of his way and Fireheart slammed into the snow where the ginger she-cat had just been, stumbling and smashing his head into the cold substance. The claws he had extended to grapple with it sent a fine spray of snow around him.

He turned as fast as he could back towards the other cat, eyes widening as he saw she had double backed and was coming for him. Sandstorm collided with him, sending them both rolling across the hollow.

As they came to a stop, Fireheart flipped them both over, laying on top of Sandstorm. The only sounds there were for a moment was both warriors panting and sound of the wind howling around him. Both of their breath was visible in the dim moonlight. He stuck his muzzle towards her face, “What would you rather I smell like? Do you want me to ask Barkface for some sort of smelly herbs that he keeps? You want me to go up to him – in the middle of leaf-bare when there are almost no plants growing – and ask ‘Hey, so you know how I disappear some nights? Well –'” A paw was put over his muzzle.

“That is not what I meant and you know it.” He jerked his head away from Sandstorm’s paw.

“Then how about the Thunderpath?” Sandstorm curled her lip, as though she could smell the reek of Fireheart’s suggestion presently. He continued, “It’s on my way over here, I could just stop and roll on it for a bit. That’d cover my scent. How about this: I’ll start rolling on the Thunderpath before I come, I’ll do that next time and you won’t complain anymore.”

Sandstorm forced herself up beneath him, in turn forcing the tom on top of her to his paws. She slipped out from beneath him, tripping him with one of her hind paws as she did. The warrior turned back towards Fireheart, putting a paw on his chest as she meowed, “If you do that, I will never see you again.”

His eyes rounded and he blinked up at her, “Now, I don’t believe that.” Sandstorm’s ears flattened and she lifted her paw from his chest, taking a few steps back.

Sandstorm turned away from him, heading back to where they had left the mouse. Fireheart followed quickly after her, admiring the way her fur glowed in the moonlight. She stopped in front of the piece of prey as he came up on her side, taking in her scent as he brushed his fur against hers. Sandstorm glanced at him, “You’re not fat anymore, actually, I think you might need some. We can share it.”

His ears flattened at her remark and tail lashed. “I was not fat!” His gaze went to the mouse, mouth watering at the idea of eating it. Its scent and taste when he had brought it to Fourtrees had been tempting. The idea of stopping and eating the creature before meeting Sandstorm had been tempting.

“Yes, you were.” Sandstorm eyed him for a moment, “I don’t get why you would leave that much prey behind.” She moved to the side, creating room for the other cat before crouching next to the mouse. Fireheart crouched next to her.

“WindClan needed help and they couldn’t stay there. So, we left.” While he would forever be grateful to Ravenpaw and Barley for what they had done for himself and the others, Fireheart was glad to be back in some sort of Clan life. It was not ThunderClan, but it was a system he was used to and enjoyed. He watched Sandstorm take a bite of the mouse before sniffing at it himself, “If you thought I looked fat, you should have seen Graystripe.”

Fireheart sank his teeth into the kill, its warmth and scent filling his mouth and throat as he tore away a piece. He heard Sandstorm swallow her bite, “Oh, I can imagine.”

Fireheart and Sandstorm had had a number of meetings at this point. The meeting after TigerClan had taken over WindClan territory had been tense. Sandstorm had not been happy with Fireheart after his taunting of Tigerstar and making the trail away from where WindClan had moved, she had nearly clawed his ears off after those risks. But she, even after that and much to Fireheart’s surprised, had still wanted to meet. He had seen it as a good sign. Despite everything he had done, all the risks he had taken, she still wanted to see him and he wanted to see Sandstorm.

After that first meeting, they had fallen into a rhythm for the next few ones. They were becoming less tense and they were fun; they were great in Fireheart’s eyes. Neither warrior had experienced any sort of issue with their meetings back at their respectable Clans, so there was no reason to stop. They were able to meet under the moon’s light and be together.

Although to Fireheart, it felt wrong. They were both ThunderClan warriors, they should not have been sneaking around at night to see one another. They should not have been keeping this a secret from anyone. It should not have been treated as something forbidden but it was. Maybe in a different timeline where he had been able to stop Tigerstar, things would have been different. Things would have been better. At the very least, they would have been in the same Clan and they would not be treating this as a half-Clan relationship.

As the mouse was finished and bones and fur were buried to cover their tracks, Fireheart leaned against the other warrior relishing in the warmth she provided as well as the warmth that came to his chest.

After a few moments, he felt Sandstorm pull away from him. The other warrior came into his vision as she padded away from him and towards the Great Rock. Fireheart scrambled to his paws, bounding after the other cat. His tail was raised high as he brushed against the pale ginger she-cat.

Sandstorm came into his view again, moving in front of him raising one of her paws. As she swung to cuff him and continuing their play fight from earlier, a sudden rush of fear overcame Fireheart. The pressure on his chest increased and it felt as though his heart had plummeted as he recoiled away from the attack. His fur bristled and claws unsheathed. _No!_

Sandstorm stared at Fireheart; pale eyes wide with shock. Both warriors were frozen. The tom forced himself to take deep shaky breaths, willing the fogginess from his mind and the pressure from his chest. As he did, embarrassment and fear lit up his pelt.

He had not responded that way to the other warrior before. No other time had he flinched. What would Sandstorm think of Fireheart now? Would she want to stop seeing him? The idea made his heart ache, that was the last thing he would ever want. Perhaps she would think he was weak? He would not be surprised by that if so. Would she blame him? A feeling of guilt formed in his belly. Out of any warrior, he should not have flinched at Sandstorm. She had never done anything.

Sandstorm was not a threat against him, Fireheart knew this, but he flinched away from her. He had been scared by her. Why did this keep happening? Why did he keep messing up?

Sandstorm slowly lowered her paw; a concerned look came across her face. Fireheart felt a flash of frustration, he was fine. She did not need to look at him like that. Why had he done this? She had no reason to worry about him, none whatsoever and he had made her worried.

“Fireheart?”

He looked to the ground beneath him for a moment, annoyance shot through him as he saw his paws were shaking. He forced them to stop. Sandstorm asked, “Are you alright?”

Fireheart nodded, whispering: “Yes. I’m fine.” The tom forced himself to his paws, his gaze was still on the ground as shame wracked him. Why had he done that? There was a moment of silence between the two warriors.

“I wouldn’t have hurt you; you know.” Sandstorm’s voice was heavy. He knew she would not have; she had proved it so many times in the past. She had had the opportunity and reason to do so and had not, so why would she start now? Why in StarClan's name had he flinched?

“I know,” He murmured. Fireheart forced his gaze back to Sandstorm; she was watching him. Why did that always happen? He needed a distraction; she could not see more of this side of him. He would not allow it. Fireheart’s gaze drifted away from the pale ginger warrior and stopped on one of the Great Oaks. An idea came to him.

“It doesn’t matter.” He forced himself to move towards the oak, balancing himself onto one of its roots and turning back to Sandstorm. He mewed, “Let’s climb the tree. I haven’t climbed one in a while.”

It would distract them both from what had just occurred, he hoped. Sandstorm would probably tease him from his loss of skill after not having climbed in a while and they could go back to how it was before that moment. It would be great and everything would be forgotten. Everything would be fine.

Sandstorm stared at him, “Fireheart, are you certain?" The tom felt the fur on his back bristle, why wouldn’t she just listen to him? Why did she have to sound concerned? He was fine, everything would be fine if they could just move on from that mess up.

“I'm fine. It was nothing, I was just a bit startled.” Fireheart shrugged, “Can we move on from it, please? Let’s climb the tree.” Sandstorm looked ready to continue protesting. He stared at her desperately, “Please, Sandstorm. I'm fine. I just want to go back to what we were doing.”

There was an unreadable look in her eyes as Sandstorm murmured a hesitant agreement. Fireheart felt his shoulders relax as she padded up next to him, looking up the tree’s trunk. The orange warrior turned back to the tree, crouching before jumping onto it, digging his claws into its thick bark. He heard Sandstorm follow his lead a few heartbeats later.

As he continued up the tree, Fireheart realized he truly had lost some of his tree climbing skills. Sandstorm was able to easily surpass him and was waiting for him on a branch as he pulled himself up the tree. He grappled with the branch the other cat was on sloppily as he pulled himself onto it. He stood on shaky legs, trying to keep his balance.

“You’re turning into a WindClan cat.” Sandstorm’s comment made Fireheart’s ears go back. He was not! He looked up at her. There was still a bit of tension in her voice but the concern she had shown earlier for him seemed to have been mostly pushed away, replaced by an amused glow in her eyes. Sandstorm turned away from him, jumping onto the next higher branch.

Fireheart hesitated a moment before following the other warrior onto the next branch, his heart felt as though it had stopped beating when it bent under his weight.

He really had forgotten. Sandstorm was a few branches ahead of him now, looking back at him expectantly. How high did she want to go, he wondered, were they headed for the top?

Fireheart continued to follow Sandstorm up the tree, by the time the warrior had caught up with the other cat, she was seated on the branch grooming her side. She looked at him as he pulled himself onto the branch, claws digging deeply into the branch as it swayed under his weight. Sandstorm gave her paw a lick before swiping it over one of her ears. “Took you long enough, slug.”

Fireheart’s tail lashed at her teasing, even so, this was a good thing. This was what he had wanted and they were going back to it. Everything was going back to normal and what had happened would be forgotten. He rose shakily onto his paws as he moved towards the other warrior, touching his muzzle to her shoulder as he came to a stop and sat on his haunches. He muttered, “I lack practice is all, this proves nothing.”

“If that’s what makes you feel better, WindClan.” Fireheart’s fur bristled. He shifted his gaze away from Sandstorm, eyes rounding in awe at the sight before him.

Silverpelt shown brightly, sparkling glints against the endless darkness of the night sky. Below, he could see the Great Rock, if he did not know better, he would have thought it was a small rock from this view. Fireheart breathed, “Wow.” He looked back up at Silverpelt. “Do you think they can see us?”

Sandstorm glanced at him, “If StarClan can’t see us here, they can’t see us anywhere.”

What did they think of this, Fireheart wondered. He had not spoken to any StarClan cat in a while, not since the dog pack. He dug his claws into the bark below him. Would they approve of his actions? He had yet to do anything truly against the TigerClan leader and yet he was supposed to stop him. Bluestar told him he was, but how? There was no way WindClan could regain their territory as it was, how was he supposed to stop Tigerstar now? A shiver ran down his spine and an empty feeling formed in his chest, had the leader actually won? Had he failed them all?

Sandstorm pressed against him as a howling gust of wind blew through the tree. A warmth filled that emptiness in his chest as Fireheart pressed back against the other warrior. He was here now, he should focus on Sandstorm. Those issues would still be there when the sun rose, right now, she was what mattered.

Fireheart began to groom the other warriors’ pelt, he felt her relax against him as he did. The warmth in his chest was still there and there was a light-headed feeling coming to him. Not the way he would feel during one of his moments, but better. Almost as though all those troubles were gone for now. He felt happier, freer than he had in a long time.

Fireheart murmured, “I love you.”

His ears went back as soon as he realized what he had said. Sandstorm had told him once that she used to love him, but this was different. Things had changed so much over the past few seasons; he had no idea what she truly thought about him now. How would she respond to him saying that? It was genuine, he enjoyed spending time with the other warrior and each one of these meetings had better solidified his affection. He did love her. These meetings had to have meant something to Sandstorm as well. But what?

Sandstorm was staring at him, there was a glimmer of sadness in the look she gave Fireheart. Alarm shot through him, why would she be sad? What reason did she have to be? Had he upset her somehow? He shouldn’t have said it.

Sandstorm touched her nose to the top of his head for a moment before licking it. She murmured, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this chapter and the last one were a bit slow, for which i apologize. I felt like I was rushing into the next part (still feel that way but not Too Much So now). So, sorry it's slow, its gonna pick up.  
Thanks for reading!


	48. Chapter 48

Fireheart raised his tail, stopping the cats behind him as they came to the border. The sun was setting off in the distance, its orange rays succumbing to the darkness of night. He turned to face the rest of the patrol, they just had to finish this and then they could head back to camp for the night.

Tawnyfur moved stiffly past Fireheart as she went on her taste of marking of the border. There was a cold look in her eyes as she passed him, she was one of the warriors that still did not trust truly him. It had been over a moon since the outsiders had joined WindClan and there was still this coldness directed at them by a few warriors, especially towards Fireheart.

They would follow his ordered but seemed to begrudgingly, it frustrated the warrior. How was Fireheart supposed to get the remainder of WindClan to trust him if they would not give him a chance? He had given them no reason to be untrustworthy and yet they still would not budge. At least, it was mostly directed at Fireheart, not the others, and it was only a few warriors that felt this way. The majority of WindClan was fine with them now, trusted them, and that was good.

Fireheart glanced at the rest of the patrol, consisting of Mistyfoot and Featherpaw, the former RiverClan warrior was talking to Featherpaw. The silver apprentice raised her nose to the air on her mentors’ order, taking in the scent around her as the wind shifted. Instead of coming from their territory, it had begun to blow from the direction of Highstones, carrying the disgusting scent of the Thunderpath with it. There was another scent that made all of the remaining patrol freeze. TigerClan.

Fireheart turned back to face the direction of Highstones, searching for any signs of warriors among the gnarly trees which separated them from it. Why were they here? Had they been found out? There would have been more activity had they been.

The sound of pawsteps caught Fireheart’s attention, he turned to see Tawnyfur moving quickly down the border. The warrior’s fur was bristled as she came up. “There’s TigerClan scent at the border,” she reported. “It's fairly fresh, they came right up to the border.”

Fireheart hissed a curse; they had been found out then. Had he been followed after his last meeting with Sandstorm? They had met a few days ago and he had tried to keep his scent covered well enough. If he had been found out, what happened to Sandstorm? The thought made his blood run cold. He meowed, “Show me.”

Tawnyfur stiffly turned around, leading the patrol along the border and towards the scent. Fireheart’s heart pounded against his chest, TigerClan had stopped coming to Highstones. Not even the medicine cats were allowed to do so, he had found that out from Sandstorm. It had outraged him; he could not imagine how the cats in TigerClan must have felt when that rule was made. How TigerClan was still together despite the blatant disregard for StarClan and the warrior code was a mystery to him.

Tawnyfur stopped in her tracks at one point. Fireheart moved ahead, opening his mouth as he took in the scent. He approached the scent, crossing the WindClan border. It was rather fresh, some time since sunhigh and was in a different direction from where they had scented it on the wind. The warrior twitched his tail, they were still here then.

Fireheart felt a nose touch his shoulder as Mistyfoot’s scent drew closer. She mewed, “I know who these are.” Her voice sounded tense; Fireheart turned to face the blue-gray warrior. If she knew who they were, they were bound to be RiverClan. He certainly did not recognize them as ThunderClan and, had they been WindClan, Tawnyfur would have mentioned it. There was an unreadable look in her eyes. “It’s Leopardstar and Mudfur.”

“That’s who I thought they were.” Featherpaw chimed in, “back where we first scented them.” Fireheart murmured his approval; the apprentice had scented what he had missed and it seems as though what Mistyfoot had as well.

“I knew they were RiverClan, but I wasn’t sure.” Mistyfoot meowed, “I thought it might have been them but why would they be here?” That was a fair question and one that Fireheart was wondering himself, what reason did Leopardstar and Mudfur have to be here? TigerClan was not allowed to come to Highstones anymore, had they come here secretly? If WindClan had been found out, there would have been a bigger patrol. Definitely more than a leader and a medicine cat.

This put his mind at ease, they probably did not follow his scent and Sandstorm had not been found out. The tension in Fireheart’s chest lessened.

“Should we follow them?” Tawnyfur asked. Fireheart hesitated for a moment, considering what to do next. Leopardstar and Mudfur had not been on WindClan territory, only at the border. Really, they should not be following them for right now they were no threat.

But they were still here, why were they still here? Fireheart wanted to know and this might be an opportunity to talk to Leopardstar without Tigerstar’s influence hanging over her. She seemed to be here despite the other leader’s order, this might be the only chance they get to turn her against him. They might even succeed.

“Yes, we will. I’d like to have a talk with Leopardstar.” He glanced at Mistyfoot and Featherpaw. How would they respond? He was not fully aware of either cat’s opinion of their former leader. She had allowed for Tigerstar to imprison them, to make a show of them, all because they were half-Clan. Mistyfoot and Stonefur had not even known they were and yet Leopardstar had allowed it to happen. He asked, “Do you think you’re up for it?”

“Of course we are,” Mistyfoot replied. The look on her face was as unreadable as it had been prior. Featherpaw mewed her agreement, stepping up to stand next to her mentor. Fireheart felt a flash of admiration for the two cats, he did not think he could willingly confront Tigerstar in this way. His tail twitched at the thought, perhaps that was a show of just how weak he had gotten.

“Let’s go then.” Fireheart turned away from WindClan territory and towards Highstones. This should not take long, he figured, they could tell Tallstar what happened afterward and it would be hopefully fine. The black and white tom had seemed to approve of almost all of Fireheart’s decisions when he made them, hopefully, he would be fine with this.

He led the way across the border and towards Highstones. They had been sure to keep the border far enough away where it was not right against Mothermouth, they had thought it would keep them away from TigerClan. This seemed to be a wrong estimate. Fireheart kept his ears pricked for any sign of danger as they drew closer to the jagged peaks. Silverpelt had begun to fill the sky above them as they walked.

Moving around the side of Mothermouth, Fireheart saw that there were no cats. The scent of both RiverClan cats was fresh, however. It was leading towards Mothermouth.

Mudfur and Leopardstar were there to see StarClan then? This surprised him, Leopardstar had never seemed like the sort of warrior to go to StarClan for advice. Perhaps she was getting desperate? For the first time in moons, Fireheart felt hopeful. StarClan would tell them the truth and they could get Leopardstar to turn against her fellow leader. This was more than Fireheart could have hoped for. All they needed was to wait for Leopardstar and Mudfur to emerge from Mothermouth and they could talk to her.

They did not know how long it would be until the RiverClan cats would be back, they would need to send some cat back to camp to tell them what was going on. Fireheart glanced at Featherpaw. He ordered, “Head back to camp and tell Tallstar where we are and what’s going on. Tell him we don’t need any backup and we’ll be back as soon as possible.”

It would be two warriors against three, if it came down to a fight, they could take on Leopardstar and Mudfur. He doubted there would be a fight but they could handle themselves well enough.

“Fireheart, I want to be here.” The young silver she-cat took a few steps towards him. There was a determined look in her blue eyes as she spoke. “I want to be here when you talk to her, please.”

“No, head back to camp.” They needed to send someone back to camp, a border patrol going missing would not be taken well. Featherpaw was the logical choice to send back as well. Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes.

“Fireheart, let her stay. She needs to do this.” Fireheart hesitated a moment at Mistyfoot’s words, glancing between the two she-cats. He murmured an agreement, looking to Tawnyfur next.

“Could you please go instead?” The brown warrior agreed, turning away from the rest of the patrol as she headed back up the ridge towards WindClan territory. The warning would set WindClan’s minds at ease. Now all that was remaining was to wait for the cats to emerge.

It was completely dark now, all that had remained of the sun was gone and the only light remaining was from the stars above and the moon. The moon had to have hit the Moonstone by now, they had to be sharing tongues with StarClan. Fireheart stared at the entrance to Mothermouth, they would be spotted when Leopardstar and Mudfur came out if they stayed here. They could turn tail and head right back into the cave. Fireheart flicked his tail.

“Let’s head back up the ridge.” Mistyfoot and Featherpaw followed his lead back up the ridge and above the entrance to Mothermouth. There was a flat space there which they would pass on their way to the new WindClan territory. It was a good place to keep an eye out for the TigerClan cats and large rocks by the entrance of Mothermouth made a good way to jump down and make sure they did not reenter the tunnel to try and leave this confrontation.

Fireheart settled right on the edge of the ridge over Mothermouth, resting his head down as he waited for them to emerge. Featherpaw and Mistyfoot were waiting a few fox lengths back.

The moon continued its journey across the sky as the patrol waited, it was quiet except for the howling of the wind. That was one thing Fireheart missed a lot about the forest, with trees the wind did not howl as much. It was a lot quieter and the wind did not hit them directly. Open land had no protection from the wind.

Fireheart lifted his head as the sound of voices came from below, he moved carefully away from the edge of the ridge towards Mistyfoot and Featherpaw. Both cats had risen at his approach. He mewed quietly, “head back around the front. I’ll cut off the entrance to Mothermouth.”

Mistyfoot nodded, leading her apprentice carefully back around the ridge towards the entrance of Mothermouth. Fireheart moved to his position. This was an ambush; he knew it was but he did not want to frighten Leopardstar and Mudfur. All they wanted to do was talk to the RiverClan leader and try and convince her to their side. It was an unconventional way of going about it, especially considering they were stopping the cats outside Mothermouth, but it had to be done. Hopefully, StarClan had told them something that would get them to their side and from there they could work to restoring the forest to what it once was.

“How could they say nothing?” Fireheart’s blood froze at Leopardstar’s words as she approached the entrance of the tunnel. StarClan had told her _nothing_? There was a tension in the leader’s voice. “I come to them for advice and that is what they tell me?”

“I would not call that nothing,” Mudfur replied. Fireheart watched two shapes move out of Mothermouth. This was his chance, he needed to block off the entrance. The brown medicine cat continued, “They said that opportunities would arise, did they not? That was not nothing, Leopardstar. You must have faith in StarClan to lead us in the right direction. That is why I wanted us to come here, they have the answers.”

Fireheart moved to the ledge, jumping down onto one of the boulders next to Mothermouth. He knocked some soil off as he did, causing a noise that made both RiverClan cats turn. He leaped from the boulder onto the stone ground between them and the entrance. Fireheart meowed coolly, “I thought Tigerstar did not want his Clan to come here.”

Both RiverClan cats bristled at the sight of him, claws unsheathed. Leopardstar let out a snarl, “What is this? How would you know anything about what is going on in TigerClan?”

Fireheart paused; he hadn’t thought that much ahead. He hadn’t expected her to question that comment.

“Barkface,” Mistyfoot’s voice rang out from behind Leopardstar and Mudfur. She padded out into view, Featherpaw sticking close to her side as she moved. Her tail was curled protectively over the apprentices’ back. Leopardstar froze where she was while Mudfur turned to face the two former RiverClan cats. He used to be a warrior; Fireheart recalled. He was as well trained as any of the other warriors, if it got to a fight he’d be just as difficult as Leopardstar. Fireheart hoped they would not get into a fight. The blue-gray she-cat continued, “when he came to meet with the other medicine cats for the half-moon, he was the only one here. That’s how we found out.”

That was not true at all, Barkface had not gone to any of those meetings in fear of him somehow being followed. While the other medicine cats would be credible and not trail the WindClan medicine cat, there had been a chance that Tigerstar could have set something up. Fireheart would need to thank Mistyfoot later for that cover-up.

Mudfur meowed, “Mistyfoot, Featherkit – it would be Featherpaw, rather, wouldn’t it? It is good to see you.” There was a slight tension in the older toms’ voice, but he seemed genuine in his greeting. A medicine cat would not have approved of what happened to the half-Clan cats. Mudfur had probably been against it, even if he could not say it out loud.

“It’s good to see you, too, Mudfur,” Mistyfoot responded, she dipped her head respectfully to the RiverClan medicine cat. “We need to speak with Leopardstar.” The cat in question had not acknowledged her former Clanmates' words. Her eyes had remained on Fireheart, fury and disgust filling them. The golden tabby had her head held high. Fireheart took a step towards her.

“You came here to get advice on what to do about Tigerstar, didn’t you?” Fireheart’s guess made her fur bristle. “You’re done with him – I can’t think of any other reason you’d defy his orders.”

“I am a leader myself,” Leopardstar retorted. “I follow no cats' orders.”

“You let us be imprisoned on his orders,” Mistyfoot’s level voice came. “There was no proof that Stonefur and I were half-Clan and you allowed us to be imprisoned because he wanted it to be. Stonefur was your deputy for StarClan’s sake.” Stonefur had been Leopardstar’s deputy? This was new information to Fireheart. He saw the tabby leader’s tail lash at Mistyfoot’s words, her only acknowledgement. “He imprisoned _kits_, Leopardstar.” Leopardstar remained silent.

“You can’t keep ignoring her,” Fireheart meowed. “You know what happened was wrong, you know what’s happening is wrong. Your Clanmates know what’s happening is wrong, if you stand up against Tigerstar, many of them will follow you. In and outside of RiverClan. Tallstar would help you, I know he would if given the chance. We all want there to be four Clans again and you could start it.” Leopardstar’s lip curled back into a snarl.

“Why would I ever follow the advice of a treacherous murderer?” Fireheart lashed his tail, frustration heating up his pelt. Leopardstar lifted her head higher as she leered at him, “Tallstar chose his side when he took you in. While I wish no harm onto him or WindClan, he is a fool to have anything to do with filth like you.”

A heaviness was forming on Fireheart’s chest. _Filth_. That was something Tigerstar would call him. It was almost like the dark tabby had spoken himself. The other leader could not have that much control over Leopardstar if she was here now. Did she still believe what Tigerstar said of Fireheart? Did she view them both as bad? Was Tigerstar simply the lesser evil in her eyes?

Mudfur glanced back at Leopardstar, “Perhaps we should go to Tallstar, remember what StarClan said.”

“With Tallstar, comes Fireheart. StarClan could not possibly want us to work with the likes of _him,_” Leopardstar jerked her head at Fireheart as she spoke. Frustration lit up his pelt. She had just spoken with StarClan, how could they have not told her the truth? Why hadn’t StarClan told Leopardstar that Fireheart was innocent and could be trusted? Fireheart’s gaze shifted to the sky. _I am doing what I can and you are not helping! This could be over, please help me!_

“Leopardstar, I forgive you.” Mistyfoot’s words seemed to hit Leopardstar, the golden tabby slowly turned towards her former Clanmate. Mistyfoot took a step towards her, “Featherpaw forgives you.” The apprentice spoke her agreement. “If Stormpaw and Stonefur were here now, they would as well. We’re trying to help you, please hear him out.”

“You are siding with a traitor, Mistyfoot.” Leopardstar took a deep breath, forcing her fur flat. All that was out of place was the twitch of her tail. She growled, “I did what I had to do. If you are siding with a traitor then obviously Tigerstar saw something I did not. Now let us go or there will be consequences.”

Fireheart twitched his tail, they did not truly have a choice in this. If they did not let Leopardstar and Mudfur leave, Tigerstar would definitely know they were gone and send a patrol after them. They would be leading Tigerstar right to WindClan. But what was going to happen once Leopardstar returned? Would she risk telling Tigerstar about this encounter?

There was a moment of silence before Mistyfoot murmured an agreement, ushering Featherpaw to the side. Leopardstar shot Fireheart one last icy glare, “I want no harm against WindClan.” She turned quickly away, padding by Mudfur’s side as they moved past their former Clanmates. Fireheart followed after them, stopping at Mistyfoot’s side.

As they watched Leopardstar and Mudfur leave, Mistyfoot touched her nose to Featherpaw’s ear for a heartbeat before giving her a lick on the top of her head. “She doesn’t mean what she says. She’s simply too prideful to admit she needs help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I worded that makes it sound like Stormpaw is dead....


	49. Chapter 49

Fireheart moved away from the tree he was at the base of and over to Sandstorm. He blinked at her, “I don’t know why you don’t want to.” The tom shrugged, “if you want, we could go on the Great Rock.” He paused, “or just stay on the ground – _in the snow_.”

The TigerClan cats’ ears went back and she raised her paw, swiping at him with sheathed claws. Fireheart jumped back from the swat, raising his own paw, ready to swipe back if necessary. “It is practically newleaf, there is barely any snow,” Sandstorm replied. “And climbing the Great Rock is definitely sacrilegious.”

"Sacrilegious?” Fireheart echoed. He didn’t understand what she was talking about, it was a rock. They were trees. “Sandstorm, StarClan didn’t strike us down last time we climbed one of the oaks. Or the time before that. What’s different this time?” He lowered his paw, closing the small space between them. He circled her once, brushing their pelts against one another before stopping at her side, his muzzle on her shoulder as he drew in Sandstorm’s scent. He pressed his head against her neck, a warmth came to his chest as he purred. The pale ginger warrior pulled quickly away from him, her tail curling.

“I’m not going near you until you get that scent off of you,” she warned. Fireheart’s ears went back and he let out a small gasp, mocking offense. It wasn’t his fault that he had to cover his scent, he didn’t like the scent either. Garlic was just what he could find. Sandstorm rolled her eyes at his dramatics. “StarClan does not strike cats down, you know.”

“Should be what they do,” he muttered, moving away from the other warrior. It would make a lot of things easier. If they could just get rid of Tigerstar by the power of StarClan, the Clans wouldn’t be in the mess they were in now. His mind went back to his encounter with Leopardstar, they could have at least helped with that. If so, Fireheart wouldn’t be in the situation he was in now and they wouldn’t be sneaking around at night to see each other. Sandstorm let out a hiss.

“You can’t say that about our ancestors!”

Fireheart turned back to the tree, padding up to it. He let his tail droop and heaved a sigh before jumping on to the trunk of the Great Oak. Once his claws were secure in the old tree’s thick bark, he turned his head towards Sandstorm, “I’ll go up first.” His green eye sparkled in what light there was, “to make sure they strike me down instead of you.”

“Fireheart?” Her tone was suddenly more serious. She padded over to the tree.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.” Sandstorm jumped up on to the tree, securing herself onto the truck as she responded. A moment later she began her ascent as he let out a laugh, climbing up the tree after her. Fireheart surpassed Sandstorm, quickly climbing up to a bough high in the tree. He pulled himself onto the branch, his head and tail held high. Sandstorm pulled herself on a few moments later.

“And you call _me_ WindClan.” Fireheart teased, “What’s slowed you down?”

Sandstorm tensed suddenly, there was an unreadable look in her eyes as she hissed, “what did I just tell you?” She leaned over him, beginning to groom his fur, her lip curling at the taste of the plant. Fireheart started to purr loudly, settling against the branch.

“I don’t understand why you want to change trees each time.” Sandstorm mewed as she finished, settling against him. He blinked at her, wasn’t it obvious?

“We have a new view each time,” Fireheart explained. He raised his muzzle to the sky above them. Silverpelt showed brightly in the black sky, sparkling specks against the intense darkness. “Not only do we see new stars, but we see different territory. Last time was ThunderClan’s, now it’s ShadowClan’s.” He pointed his muzzle towards the dark pine trees which made up what was once ShadowClan territory. The jarring glow of a monster’s eyes could be seen on the Thunderpath, it’s faint roar sounded as it moved quickly along the darkened path.

Sandstorm didn’t respond right away, considering the other cats’ words. After a few heartbeats, she murmured: “you’re right, I hadn’t thought of that.”

The two warriors had met like this numerous times at this point. Over time they became more frequent, from a quarter moon apart to a few days. They became longer as well; Fireheart might return past dawn some days. Never did they risk back to back days. Fireheart was too far away from Fourtrees to attempt that, although he wished he could, and Sandstorm had TigerClan discovering to worry about. Sandstorm was remaining safe in TigerClan so far and Fireheart was able to return to his duties in WindClan without incident. With no deputy named, he continued to be in charge of making patrols and sorting out Clan duties. Tallstar was aware of his visits, and Graystripe insisted on being kept up to date on when they were together but it was running smoothly. There was no issue thus far.

She pressed against him; Fireheart felt a warmth coming to his chest as Sandstorm started to purr. He began to groom the other warriors’ pelt rhythmically, admiring how her pale coat glowed under the moon’s light. These meetings were good, he looked forward to each one and if he had to guess, so did Sandstorm. They were the happiest he had been in moons – seasons truly. The meetings made him feel better than he had since before Bluestar’s death. It was easy to forget. Forget their troubles and fears and just be together. Fireheart could have tricked himself into believing they were ThunderClan warriors again, that they would go back to camp together at the end of the night and be able to live as normal warriors. It would have been great if that were reality.

\--

A paw was prodding at his side. Why was some cat trying to wake him? Fireheart was tired, his body felt heavy. He didn’t want to wake up yet. He curled up deeper into himself, letting out a sigh. What reason was there to wake him up? Organizing patrols, probably. Another prod came, this time there was a voice, “Fireheart.”

_Sandstorm?_ Why was she there? They must have fallen asleep by mistake, Fireheart figured. He didn’t remember falling asleep at Fourtrees, but he didn’t remember going back to camp either. He would have to answer for this, but once he had returned everything would be fine. Some other cat had probably dealt with patrols.

The orange tom slowly opened his eyes, he could see Sandstorm next to him and the dark bark of the oak behind her. They had come down from the oak and made a nest in its roots during the night with what dry moss and leaves they could find. That was where they were now. Fireheart felt a rush of affection as he looked at the ThunderClan she-cat. The warrior purred, giving her cheek a quick lick as he mewed, “good morning.”

Sandstorm let out a warning hiss. For the first time, Fireheart realized that she looked tense. She was looking at something past him. Alarmed, he turned quickly around so he could see what the other cat was glaring at. He felt as though his heart had stopped at the sight which greeted him.

They were surrounded, TigerClan warriors on all sides of them. Warriors from all four Clans were there, Fireheart spotted Dustpelt off to one side. There was a look of horror and betrayal on the brown tom’s face as he was looking at Sandstorm. They had been friends since they were kits and to find the she-cat like this? He couldn’t imagine how the TigerClan tom must have felt.

Fireheart’s gaze shifted slowly around the circle of cats, there were cats he knew. All of which had shocked and angry looks on their faces. Sandstorm was a good warrior; she was a skilled hunter. A valuable part of the Clan and now she was caught with the cat who they thought murdered the former ThunderClan leader.

He froze as his gaze met Tigerstar’s. The TigerClan leader was the closest to them, a few tail lengths in front of the others. Fury burned in his amber eyes. Fireheart’s vision began to blur as he stared, horrified, at Tigerstar. His breathing was getting difficult, feeling like having a stone was pressed on his chest, he was certain he was panting. He couldn’t hear it; he couldn’t hear anything except the beating of his heart. Memories flashed through his mind, the humiliation, the pain, the fear of those moons coming back to him. He could smell fear scent, Fireheart figured it must be his own. He was paralyzed, he couldn’t do anything but stared at the tabby shape in front of him.

Tigerstar spoke, Fireheart couldn’t hear what the leader was saying. It was as if his ears were filled with water, everything was muffled. The cat was blurring in front of him, the orange warrior blinked, trying to get his vision to clear. Why couldn’t he hear? Why couldn’t he calm down?

Fireheart felt movement next to him. His heart pounded faster, what was that? It was on his blind side; he couldn’t see what it was. The TigerClan leader spoke again, through the muffled rumble of his voice Fireheart picked out a word. _Sandstorm_. Realization jolted through him, where was she? Was she the one moving next to him? It must have been. How could he have forgotten she was there so easily?

He slowly forced his breathing to slow down and he blinked. Forcing his gaze away from the TigerClan leader, he turned his head so he could see his other side. His vision was getting better. He needed to see Sandstorm.

The ginger she-cat was standing next to him, relief washed over Fireheart. She said something back to the TigerClan leader that Fireheart could not make out. He needed to be calm. If he was calm, he could protect Sandstorm.

As he forced himself to calm down, he began to hear Tigerstar’s words, “how dare you betray me! You would rather be with this treacherous kittypet than loyal to your Clan? I expected better of you.” The dark tabby spat, “what did you expect to come from this? Did you think I'd allow mongrel abominations in my Clan?” A hiss came from Sandstorm at his words. What was Tigerstar going on about? Fireheart had no idea.

“Your leader died by his claws and you do_ this_?” It was Fireheart who hissed this time, amber eyes quickly moved to him. The ginger warrior felt a chill run down his spine as he looked into those eyes again. The pressure on his chest increased. His ears went back and he lowered his head. “How dare you turn her away from me! You pathetic furball!”

The TigerClan leader lashed his tail, snarling: “how dare you defile my Clan with your filth, you wretched excuse of a cat! You aren’t even worthy of your warrior name!” A strange glow came to his eyes, as if he had realized something, “you have never been a warrior. You are barely even a cat. What was your kittypet name? Rusty?” Fireheart glowered at the other tom, what did that matter? Why did Tigerstar care?

The tabby raised his tail, signaling his warriors to come closer. As they did, Fireheart forced himself shakily to his paws. Sandstorm let out a warning hiss next to him. They needed to get out of here. They needed to get past the cats on the WindClan side, then they would be able to get to safety. Tigerstar growled.

“I believe it was. That’s what we’ll call you. Fireheart is no more. From now on, your name is Rusty.” The claws on one of the brown tabby’s paws unsheathed, “I should have clawed that eye long ago. It would have saved us this mess you have caused. It’s what has kept your spirit going, made you foolishly believe you can defy me.” He spat, “Ungrateful pest. No more running like a frightened rabbit.”

Tigerstar’s eyes glowed, “I expect you to thank me, I could have killed you after you murdered Bluestar and I could right now. After the destruction you have caused you should be on your back, begging me for forgiveness. For mercy. Be grateful for everything I’ve done for you, kittypet. You owe me everything.”

Fireheart’s heart beat faster, his vision was beginning to blur again but he blinked it away. Tigerstar wanted to strip him of his warrior name? Could he do that? Brokentail had been stripped of his leader name, but that was different. Fireheart was not a leader. Tigerstar was also planning to blind him completely. What about Sandstorm? He couldn’t let Tigerstar do anything to her, she needed to get away. He was being kept alive; he could deal with the consequences. Sandstorm needed to get away.

“Come here, kittypet.” Fireheart felt himself take a step towards Tigerstar before forcing himself still, against the command he had just been given. _Don’t listen to him! Don’t listen to him! Don’t listen to him!_ His mind was screaming at his body. He could feel his legs shaking as his tail curled beneath him, pressed against his belly. The tabby snarled, “You stupid lump of fur! Have you forgotten what happens when you defy me?” Fireheart was trembling at Tigerstar’s words, his mind fogging over.

“Clearly you need another lesson. Darkstripe, bring Sandstorm over here.” The warrior in question let out a hiss, Tigerstar ignored her. His eyes narrowed, “her death will be the last thing you ever see. None of this was necessary. Remember her blood is on your paws, _Rusty_.” There was a moment of frozen silence.

Tigerstar glanced off to the side, towards WindClan territory. “Darkstripe.”

“What about the kittypet?” Fireheart heard the deputy’s voice coming from that side. He turned his head towards the dark tabby, forcing his thoughts to be clearer. He was what was between them and WindClan territory. If Fireheart could fend off Darkstripe, Sandstorm could get away.

The TigerClan leader let out a furious hiss, “He’s not going to do anything, you fool! He’s too scared.” The amber gaze shifted back to Fireheart, “Certainly you haven’t forgotten everything, have you, Rusty?” Fireheart’s vision was beginning to blur at Tigerstar’s words. His mind was foggy again and whirled with memories. “Stay where you are, kittypet.”

Fireheart’s paws felt as though they were frozen to the ground, he stared at the TigerClan leader almost in a trance. He felt sick. Tigerstar ordered, “Darkstripe get her.”

“Fireheart, we need to go.” Sandstorm’s voice suddenly changed to a snarl, “I swear if you get closer!” The tom felt the other warrior move against him. This jogged him out of his daze. It was as if the ice holding his paws down had suddenly melted. He needed to get Sandstorm out of here.

Fireheart turned quickly to face Darkstripe, letting out a growl as his claws unsheathed. The dark warrior was not far from them, behind him was WindClan territory and past that safety.

“Rusty, how dare you disobey me!” Fireheart willed away the fog that had begun to form in his mind again. He couldn’t continue to do this here, not in front of Tigerstar.

Fireheart forced himself toward Darkstripe, letting out a yowl, “Run!”

He pushed Darkstripe onto his hide paws with his tackle, the warrior let out a snarl. Fireheart dodged a swipe directed at him. He slashed at the enemy warrior’s belly as the dark tabby fell backward, hitting the ground behind him. Fireheart’s eyes widened with horror as Darkstripe’s eyes rolled back. There was blood coming out of the warrior’s head onto the rock below him. _No, no. No!_ A furious screech sounded, “Get him!”

Fireheart spun around at Tigerstar’s voice. Fear gripped him as he realized Sandstorm was still here. Why hadn’t she run as he had told her? The pale warrior was grappling with a RiverClan warrior, she pushed the other warrior back before jumping to her paws and turning quickly. “Let’s go!”

Sandstorm took off in the direction of the moors, Fireheart glanced at Darkstripe one more time before taking off after her. There were yowls coming from behind them as they bolted. They needed to lose the TigerClan warriors. Fireheart hissed, “This way!”

The other warrior followed his lead across WindClan territory and towards the Thunderpath. If they could cross the Thunderpath, hopefully, TigerClan would not follow them. It would be off of Clan territory and they would have to deal with the danger of monsters. As Fireheart ran, his mind kept going back to Darkstripe.

Fireheart hated Darkstripe, there was nothing he could like about him. He was a loyal follower of Tigerstar’s from the beginning and had done nothing but taunt and insult Fireheart during Bluestar’s leadership. During Tigerstar’s, he had assisted in whatever scheme the leader had planned for Fireheart that day. Even so, Fireheart hadn’t wanted to kill him. He hoped he was wrong and he had just knocked the deputy out. He felt numb.

The Thunderpath came into view, Fireheart moved his head from side to side quickly, trying to figure out if there was any approaching monster. He spotted one coming towards them. He hissed, “stop!”

Fireheart looked over his shoulder, they had gotten a good amount ahead of the TigerClan patrol. They would be able to make it across before the patrol reached them. Fireheart and Sandstorm slowed down as they approached the Thunderpath, stopping at its edge as the monster roared by.

They needed to cross now. Sandstorm snarled, “Run!” Both cats bolted across the hard surface. Fireheart’s heart pounded at the sound of another monster approaching. They made it to the other side as the foul-smelling thing rushed by.

“Come on!” Fireheart exclaimed, heading towards Highstones as he took the lead. They were going to make it. The Thunderpath seemed to have stopped the TigerClan warriors.

Suddenly a body crashed into Fireheart, he felt as though the air had been knocked out of him as he was slammed to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	50. Chapter 50

Fear filled Fireheart as his head was pressed to the ground, claws pricked at the side of his head. He struggled against the other cat, gasping for air. Who could this cat possibly be? Where had they come from and how did they get the drop on him? Was Sandstorm alright? Fireheart forced his gaze upwards, towards the other cat. _Sandstorm_.

Sandstorm had him pinned? Why? There was a furious flame in the other warrior’s pale green eyes. Guilt churned in Fireheart’s belly, she blamed him. It was his fault that she could not return to TigerClan, to her Clanmates and she knew it. Why had he let them fall asleep?

Suddenly her face dropped, the fury in her eyes was replaced with realization. The claws on his face were sheathed as an unreadable expression came across Sandstorm’s face. She backed off of him, her shoulders hunched as she sat. She hung her head, staring at her paws in disbelief.

Fireheart pushed himself slowly to his paws, approaching the other cat cautiously. Sandstorm slowly looked up at him, “I didn’t mean to attack you. I –” She sighed, digging her claws into the soil beneath her.

“I don’t blame you.” He murmured, cautiously pressing his head against Sandstorm’s neck. This was all his fault; he had doomed her to be exiled since the first meeting. He should have known better. She had wanted to stay with her Clan and would still be there if Fireheart did not keep messing things up.

That was all in the past now there was nothing more they could do. Now they had to work forward from here. Fireheart meowed, “I’m sorry.” A pause. “I love you.”

Sandstorm pulled away from him, Fireheart felt a flash of alarm at that. Had he said the wrong thing? He had said it before, Sandstorm had said it before to him. Always in whispers to each other as they spent their time at Fourtrees. Never so loudly before. Never without a heaviness to it. Without the knowledge that they would have to leave one another soon hanging over them.

He wouldn’t blame her if she did not anymore, after all, he had just gotten her exiled. Even so, those nights together still had to have meant something to Sandstorm, right? It would hurt to see those moments thrown away over his mousebrained mistake.

Her eyes looked glazed, the grief she felt were ever-present in them but there was something lighter. Sandstorm murmured, “I know, you stupid furball.” She licked the side of his face before pressing against him, breathing in deeply. “I love you, too.”

The heaviness that would usually be there was gone. Fireheart let out a breath of relief, she didn’t hate him. He pressed back against her, taking in her scent deeply. He murmured, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let us fall asleep.”

“That wasn’t on you. They would’ve found out eventually, anyway.” Sandstorm’s statement puzzled Fireheart. How would they have figured it out? The pale warrior murmured, “I have no idea how Tigerstar found out. One of the other she-cats must have mentioned it.”

Fireheart stared at her, puzzled by her words. What was she talking about? What had Tigerstar found out? It had to be that they were having these meetings, but how? Why would she be talking about that with the other she-cats? Some of the warriors in WindClan were aware of his meetings with Sandstorm, but he wasn’t in life-threatening danger because of it. He asked, “What did he find out?”

Sandstorm pulled away from Fireheart, staring at him in astonishment, “Did you not hear what Tigerstar said?” He slowly shook his head.

“I didn’t hear most of what he said.” He hoped she wouldn’t ask how. He had no idea how he looked during that moment; it been an intense moment. Longer and stronger than he had ever experienced before. He had done it in front of Tigerstar as well, embarrassment and shame heated his pelt at that. How pathetic had the other tom thought he was? There was no way he could explain this to Sandstorm right now, he had no idea how he would or how she would respond to it. What had the TigerClan leader said?

The fur on Sandstorm’s back bristled, “I – How –” She shook her head, letting the fur fall flat as she looked to the ground for a moment. Sandstorm sighed before looking up at him, “Fireheart, I’m pregnant.”

Shock hit Fireheart like a badger’s paw. He stared, dumbfounded as he watched her look back to the ground, her tail lashed behind her. His eye moved to her belly; it did look rounder than it had before. He might have noticed it, but leaf-bare was drawing to an end and there would be more prey coming out. He could have figured it had been from the increase of prey.

Incoherent thoughts raced through his head; Fireheart blurted out suddenly, “Who’s the father?” Fireheart flinched as Sandstorm hissed, her head jerking up to look at him, fury lit up her eyes. She bared her teeth at him as she spat.

“Who do you think it is, fleabrain?” She moved a step towards him and Fireheart moved back, a tinge of fear hit his chest at her aggression. His ears went back. “It’s you!” Sandstorm’s muscles suddenly relaxed and eyes softened, “You’re going to be a father, Fireheart!"

Fireheart stared at Sandstorm, as dumbfounded as he had been before. Of course, he was the father. He had no idea why he asked. Everything Tigerstar had said about Fireheart defiling his Clan made sense now. _Mongrel abominations._ Fireheart felt a flash of anger, he had to have been talking about this. What he had been going on about all made sense now. He muttered, “Mouse dung.”

Sandstorm bristled. Fireheart shook his head, “I-I don’t mean it like that! It’s not a bad thing.” The tom pressed himself against the other warrior. “It’s not a bad thing at all!” He felt a warmth come to his chest. He was going to be a _father_. Fireheart began to frantically lick the side of her face, “It’s a good thing! I-I just didn’t expect it.” He blinked at her, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Sandstorm pushed Fireheart away with a paw to his chest, ending his fussing. She meowed, “I only figured it out not too long ago. I didn’t realize what was going on until Frostfur pointed it out to me. I thought that the extra prey we were getting was doing it.” She looked at him, “I wanted to figure out what to do with them before I told you.”

“What to do with them?” Fireheart echoed.

“With no obvious father, cats were assuming it was with a cat from outside ThunderClan but still a cat in TigerClan.” Sandstorm shifted her gaze back towards the Thunderpath. “Tigerstar does not want relations between cats of different Clans so that was bad enough.” _Why is it a bad thing if they were outside ThunderClan? _Tigerstar’s dislike of half-Clan cats within his own Clan confused Fireheart. They were all one Clan now: TigerClan. It was completely counterintuitive.

Sandstorm sighed, turning her head towards Fireheart. “Had any of them looked like you, they would have known right away. I was trying to figure out how to get away with it before telling you. I don’t know how Tigerstar found out.”

Sandstorm rose to her paws steadily, her voice suddenly more ridged. “It does not matter; we have to deal with what happened. Where were we headed?”

Fireheart stared at the other cat a moment longer, there was still a trace of sadness in her eyes. A feeling of guilt filled his belly, if only he had been able to prevent this all. They were in the same Clan for StarClan’s sake. This should not have been treated the way a half-Clan relationship would have. They were both ThunderClan. If he had been able to prevent this, like he was supposed to, these kits would have been able to grow up and live in ThunderClan. They would have been able to live where there would be four Clans and no Tigerstar.

Fireheart led the way towards Highstones, it was silent as they walked. The morning's events kept running through his head. So much had happened, in addition to Sandstorm, it was possible he had just killed the deputy of TigerClan. It had not been on purpose; it was so quick he had not even realized what happened at first. He never wanted to kill Darkstripe.

His thoughts kept going back to that step he took towards Tigerstar. It took everything in him to stop himself from walking over to the TigerClan leader. It had been almost instinctual for him to follow the tabby’s command. The fur along Fireheart’s spine rose at the thought, did Tigerstar truly have that much control over him still? What would happen if they were to meet in battle? Would Fireheart be able to fight him or would he roll over like he had done so many times before? Hopelessness filled Fireheart; how could he have ever been expected to defeat Tigerstar when he had broken him so?

As Fireheart and Sandstorm approached the border, a realization hit him. He moved in front of the queen, quickly stopping Sandstorm in her tracks as he thought over what he was going to have to say. She looked confused by his actions as he began, “So, remember when Bramblekit died?”

Sandstorm gave him a bewildered look. Fireheart felt his pelt heat up; he flattened his ears. Why had he said it like that? She meowed slowly, “Yes. What of it?”

Fireheart opened his mouth, unsure as to how to continue. How would she react to this? He had kept this from her for all these moons. How was he supposed to explain it? “He didn’t.” Sandstorm’s eyes rounded. “I rescued him and I’ve had him since.”

She stared at him, “You’re joking.” Fireheart shook his head. Sandstorm was speechless for a few moments before she meowed slowly, “Fireheart, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She shook her head, “Why on earth did you take him with you? Do you know the pain Goldenflower went through after losing him?”

His chest hurt at her words. _Goldenflower_. The golden she-cat had lost both of her sons recently. Fireheart could not bring Swiftpaw back, but if he was safely able to, he would give her back Bramblepaw. At the very least, he would let her know that her son was alive and well.

“I didn’t know what to do with him. If I left him, he could have died and had I wait for ThunderClan to return, Tigerstar would've flayed me, so.” He shrugged, “it would have just have been another secret for you to hide. Listen,” Fireheart moved a paw towards Sandstorm, he raised his tail excitedly. “You’re the first cat I remembered to tell before seeing him! Both the half-Clan cats and WindClan did not know before and were surprised by him. You know and won’t be!”

Sandstorm stared at him for a moment before she moved around him, sighing. “You are something else, Fireheart. Truly something else.” She flicked her tail, “I want to see this for myself. Let’s go.”

Fireheart followed quickly after Sandstorm as they entered WindClan’s new territory. He came to her side, anxiety beginning to pool in his chest. Should he be helping her in any way? She seemed to be walking fine on her own, but what if something happened? This was all so sudden. Fireheart felt lightheaded, he was going to be a father!

“Intruder!” A yowl sounded not far from them; Fireheart turned to see Stormpaw rushing down the slope. There was a patrol following after him. Both warriors stopped in their tracks as the patrol approached. The tom’s eyes widened with alarm as the apprentice did not slow down.

Stormpaw came barreling towards the two cats, slamming into Sandstorm who toppled over on top of Fireheart. Fireheart let out a snarl, “Stormpaw, I am right here! Get off!”

“Sorry! I didn’t see you!” The apprentice got off of Sandstorm, who in turn got off of Fireheart. Fear filled the tom and he shot a glare at the apprentice.

“We do not just attack intruders, remember?” The young toms’ ears went back at Fireheart’s words, he nodded quickly. The warrior turned quickly to Sandstorm, concern filling him. Was she alright? What about the kits? They’d need to see Barkface quickly. He gave her a few frantic licks as he mewed, “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” The ginger she-cat rose to her paws, looking at the rest of the patrol that had caught up. It was Graystripe, Tornear, and Brightheart. She nodded to the two former ThunderClan cats, murmuring a greeting.

Graystripe’s eyes were round with shock, “That explains why you didn’t make it back. What happened?”

“We got caught,” Fireheart responded, he looked back to Sandstorm. “We need to get you to Barkface.”

“Fireheart, I’m fine.” Sandstorm blinked at him, “There’s nothing to get riled up about.” His ears went back, opening his mouth to protest but the look she gave him stopped him. She meowed, “Let’s get going.”

The patrol and Fireheart and Sandstorm made it back to camp quickly, Fireheart kept at his mate's side throughout it. His mind was racing. What if something happened to the kits? Stormpaw should not have been so aggressive from the start towards an intruder. They needed to get to Barkface.

The entrance of the patrol drew attention from the cats inside of camp. There were murmurs coming from cats throughout the hollow, Sandstorm ignored them as they made their way towards the center where Tallstar was. He rose to meet them halfway, eyes on Sandstorm and Fireheart. There was a strange light in them, perhaps from the surprise of a TigerClan warrior walking into camp or the implications of her being here caused. “What happened?”

“We got caught,” Fireheart explained. They didn’t have time for this right now. He could explain what exactly happened to the others later, it was not important. “Sandstorm needed to see Barkface.”

She let out a hiss, “Fireheart, I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” Barkface came into Fireheart’s view from the side, a knowing look in his yellow eyes as he looked at the queen.

“He’s fretting. Toms can get like this,” Barkface padded over to them. He looked them both over quickly. He asked, “Did you get into a fight?”

Sandstorm shook her head, “Nothing too serious.” There was a surprised glow in her eyes, seemingly from the lack of shock from the WindClan warriors. Fireheart had never mentioned to her before that Tallstar and a few others was aware of their meetings. It was a bit strange to Fireheart himself. Had this been prior to TigerClan’s rise and this had been a true half-Clan relationship, there would have been no way the leader would have known about it. There was no way that Tigerstar would have known about this without consequences, but Fireheart had not truly been under Tallstar’s control.

Fireheart explained, “Stormpaw rammed into her.” A flash of alarm came across the medicine cat's face at this. Sandstorm let out an annoyed hiss.

“I feel fine! As you said, he’s fretting.”

“I’m sure you’re right but it’s better to check than be sorry. It will settle his nerves if nothing else. Lay down so I can check.” As Sandstorm begrudgingly followed Barkface’s command, the realization of what was being talked about seemed to spread amongst the Clan. There were murmurs among the warriors. Fireheart saw a light of realization come into Tallstar’s eyes as the pale she-cat lay down. He heard Graystripe let out a hiss.

“Stormpaw! This is why we don’t attack intruders immediately!” Fireheart turned his head towards the two cats just in time to see the apprentice lower his head at his fathers’ words. He mumbled an apology while staring at Sandstorm.

“How far along are you?” Barkface asked.

“three quarter moons, I believe.” Sandstorm responded. Barkface nodded, murmuring his agreement before pulling his paw away from her.

“They’re fine, there's no reason to worry.” Fireheart let out a breath he had been holding as Sandstorm rose to her paws. The WindClan medicine cat looked between her and Fireheart for a moment. “I believe congratulations are in order.”

Tallstar murmured his agreement, “And may I welcome you to WindClan, Sandstorm.” The black and white tom dipped his head to her, which she quickly returned. “Go ahead and settle in, Fireheart can tell me what happened.”

“No.” Sandstorm lowered her head again, “I mean no disrespect to you; however, I want to be a part of this discussion.”

There was a moment of silence before the other cat spoke, “Of course.” Tallstar rose to his paws, flicking his tail. “Let us talk somewhere more private.” He gazed around the hollow, “Everyone can return to what they were doing.”

Cats turned away, returning to what they were doing as the WindClan leader led Fireheart and Sandstorm to a more secluded part of camp behind the new Tallrock. Fireheart a tinge of guilt in his fur as they arrived. Had it not been for him, Tallstar would have gone to his den.

He was aware of Fireheart’s apprehension regarding dens. While the stump was not as bad as the warrior’s den would have been, it still set his nerves off. It was all too small. All of WindClan now knew that he refused to sleep in a den at this point, he had continued to sleep in his nest of heather by the warrior’s den.

Even so, Fireheart did not want these accommodations that the others seemed to be giving. He would have preferred if Tallstar had gone to the stump, he could have dealt with it, but he was not about to speak out against the leader and where he wished to go.

Tallstar turned to face the two ThunderClan warriors as they got to the spot, “what do we need to prepare for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized how mean I am to WindClan in this. Huh

Tallstar broke off from Fireheart and Sandstorm as they left the secluded corner of camp. Everything that had occurred that day was whirling in Fireheart’s mind as he led the way across the hollow. The WindClan leader’s main concern after it all was the threat of TigerClan warriors coming here, WindClan had yet to have been discovered truly and with such a breach in TigerClan, there was bound to be a reaction from them.

It had not seemed as though Fireheart and Sandstorm were followed across the Thunderpath, though. He was not sure what had stopped them from continuing their attack, but for now, it was welcomed. So far, they had not been followed.

Sandstorm matched Fireheart’s speed, “Did every cat know about our meetings here?” He shook his head. This certainly was not the reaction that TigerClan had had when they had been found out but he had not mentioned it to everyone. The RiverClan and ThunderClan cats had been aware as well as a couple of WindClan. It was possible it had spread, it sure seemed like it had. Tallstar himself had been made aware early on.

Tallstar had caught Fireheart returning from one of his earlier meetings with Sandstorm. Well, caught was not the right way to say it. It was more so he had caught on to Graystripe’s franticness about Fireheart returning to TigerClan territory. When Fireheart returned, the older warrior had been waiting for him with Graystripe.

They had discussed what he was doing. Tallstar had seemed fine with it as long as he was being careful. Fireheart remembered the knowing look the black and white tom had given him as he meowed, “no wonder you did not want to tell me who told you.” Fireheart had been practically embarrassed at the leader’s words.

Fireheart had not considered telling Tallstar about their meetings prior, he probably should have considering the danger he was bringing back with him each time he went. Now TigerClan had found out and this danger had been brought to light.

“Fireheart?” The warrior turned at the sound of his name, Bramblepaw was padding towards him with Gorsepaw at his side. Despite addressing Fireheart, the brown tom’s eyes were on Sandstorm.

“Bramblekit?” Sandstorm stared at the apprentice; her eyes were wide, almost as though she was looking at a ghost. She might as well be, prior to earlier that day she had thought Bramblepaw was dead. Her gaze shifted to Fireheart, “So, you weren’t lying.”

Why would she think he was lying? Perhaps it was the shock that he had not only saved the son of Tigerstar’s life but also decided to keep him? He was still a bit surprised he had done it himself. Bramblepaw meowed, “It’s Bramble_paw_. I’m not a kit.”

"Right,” Sandstorm shook her head, “Of course, it is. Your sister is an apprentice, too. I don’t know if you remember me, I’m Sandstorm.”

The tabby nodded, “Fireheart talks about you a lot.” Fireheart’s ears heated up at the apprentice’s words. Sandstorm glanced at him; amusement lit her eyes. “And I know Tawnypaw is, I’ve seen her.” Sandstorm looked puzzled by Bramblepaw's statement, she looked at Fireheart questioningly. He twitched his ear; he could explain this to her later. There was a lot he would need to explain.

Fireheart asked, “What is it, kit? Something the matter?” Bramblepaw bristled at his mentor’s words, he began to protest when Gorsepaw cut him off.

“Onewhisker said we could borrow Bramblepaw for my assessment today? He wanted us to check in with you before we left.” The ginger and white tabby shifted on his paws excitedly. _Right, Gorsepaw’s warrior assessment_. That was today. With everything that had happened, Fireheart had forgotten about it. Gorsepaw was long overdue for his warrior’s assessment. He was worthy of receiving his name; the assessment was more so a formality than anything else and they had wanted to use one of the other apprentices for it.

With the other apprentices being Stormpaw, Featherpaw, and Bramblepaw, Fireheart had offered his own apprentice for it. He had wanted to see what the assessment would be and why they needed another apprentice, but now he had to settle in Sandstorm. The danger of TigerClan crossed his mind. After a moment’s thought, Fireheart nodded, “Right. Go on ahead, tell Onewhisker you can have him.” Fireheart shifted his attention to Bramblepaw, “Listen to Onewhisker and be careful.”

With that, both apprentices took off towards Onewhisker. Fireheart watched them go, Bramblepaw could tell him what happened later. What Fireheart had learned about WindClan during his stay with them had intrigued him, the differences in hunting and fighting alike from ThunderClan and what he had learned of RiverClan were interesting and useful.

“About time you joined us here.” Cloudtail’s voice came from Fireheart’s side, he turned to see the white tom and Brightheart padding up, followed by Graystripe. Sandstorm mewed a greeting to her former ThunderClan Clanmates. Although they could be counted as new Clanmates.

“I hardly doubt it was on purpose.” Brightheart meowed, touching muzzles with Sandstorm.

“Yeah,” Graystripe spoke up, “I truly apologize for Stormpaw, Sandstorm. He knows better.”

“It’s fine.” Sandstorm replied, “You know how apprentices are, he was defending his territory.” Fireheart twitched his tail; it was not fine. Sandstorm could have gotten hurt. The kits could have gotten hurt.

Graystripe mewed an agreement. There was a glow in his eyes. “Congratulations as well, I look forward to getting to meet them.” He glanced at Fireheart, “I took care of patrols this morning for you. I think we’d all like an explanation of what happened and why you were not here earlier.”

Fireheart mewed his thanks as Sandstorm shot him a quizzical look, “Why are you making patrols? Are you deputy?”

Fireheart scoffed, “Why would Tallstar make _me_ deputy? I’m not WindClan. It’s a long story, I’ll tell you it later.” There was a whole list to tell Sandstorm now. Right now, they had to explain what happened that morning to the others. Before he could begin, a yowl sounded.

“TigerClan!” Fireheart turned towards the noise. Tawnyfur was standing near the entrance, looking as though she had just raced in. Her fur bristled, “There’s at least a Clan’s worth!” Alarm filled Fireheart; they must have been followed. A tightness came to his chest as he gazed quickly around, relief filling him when he was that Onewhisker had not left with the apprentices yet. He called Bramblepaw over.

Once he had come over, Fireheart ordered, “You are going to hide in the nursery until I come and get you.”

“No!” Bramblepaw exclaimed, “I can fight! Let me fight! Please!” Fireheart shook his head, feeling faint at the idea. The apprentice narrowed his eyes, a fury was lit up in them. He hissed, “then why teach me to fight?”

Fireheart’s fur bristled. “If it was any other enemy, you could fight. They cannot know you’re here.” The apprentice began to protest again. Fireheart stuck his face towards the young cat, growling, “if your father finds out you are here, he is going to force you to return and shred the rest of us, at the very least. Either you’re hiding or turning us all to crowfood.” Bramblepaw closed his mouth, ears back. “Now, do as you’re told and go to the nursery.”

"Why the _nursery_?”

“Because I said so.” He nudged the apprentice forward.

Fireheart glanced at Sandstorm. Her eyes narrowed, “Don’t even say it.”

His ears flattened, he lowered his head to Sandstorm before turning back to Bramblepaw, encouraging the apprentice towards the nursery. Once everything was situated there, Fireheart rushed over to where Tallstar was. The black and white tom was jumping off the Lookout Rock as he approached, his long tail lashing wildly. Tallstar hissed, “Why can’t they just leave us alone?”

A feeling of guilt hit Fireheart; this was his fault for not being more careful. They should have covered their scent in some way. Why hadn’t he thought of that?

Tallstar was speaking to Tawnyfur, “I want you to get Smokefang, Cloudtail, Onewhisker, and Gorsepaw.” The light brown she-cat nodded, turning away to follow the leader’s order. He glanced at Fireheart, “I am going to take a patrol out to them.”

“That’s not nearly enough warriors to take them on.” The fur on Fireheart’s back rose, they should either barricade or run. TigerClan had almost four Clans worth of cats and there was maybe a Clans worth in WindClan. Not every TigerClan warrior may be there, but they could easily send for reinforcements. Why hadn’t he been more careful? “I’m coming with you; this is my fault. I can take care of them.”

“No, you will not.” Tallstar’s gaze hardened on him. “You are to remain here.”

“You can’t go, Tallstar!" Fireheart heard Barkface’s voice at his side, he heard the brown tom’s paw steps as he drew closer. The WindClan leader had shifted his attention to his medicine cat. “You have not even named a deputy, for StarClan’s sake! You can’t go!”

“A deputy.” Tallstar echoed, his eyes shifted to Fireheart. His voice rose, loud enough for every cat in the clearing to hear. “It is time for WindClan to get a new deputy.” That was good, Fireheart thought. It was long overdue; the Clan would finally have a deputy. Who would it be?

Why was Tallstar staring at him?

“I say these words before StarClan.” Tallstar had not taken his eyes off Fireheart. _Oh. _The realization hit him. “So that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice.” Fireheart stared back at the other tom, not knowing what to say as shock filled him. Why was Tallstar looking at him? They weren’t even part of the same Clan!

“The new deputy of WindClan is Fireheart.”

Silence filled camp at Tallstar’s proclamation. Fireheart’s mind raced. What did WindClan think of choosing a fugitive ThunderClan warrior as their deputy? He whispered, “I’m not WindClan.”

“Half of us aren’t. I am entrusting my Clan to you. I have told you before that you would make a great leader and I stand by it. Stay here with everyone else, I managed to talk Tigerstar down before I might be able to again.” Tallstar paused, “Do what you think is necessary.”

“Yes, Tallstar.” Fireheart dipped his head to the other warrior. Tallstar lay his muzzle to the top of his head for a moment before pulling away. There was an unreadable look in his eyes as he turned to the patrol he had had gathered. He raised his tail before leading them out of the tunnel.

Fireheart stared after the patrol for a long moment. Tallstar had made him deputy and left. What happened if he did not return? How many lives did he have left? From Barkface’s words, Fireheart would guess one. Fireheart could be made leader _today_. He felt numb.

“Fireheart.” He turned at the sound of Barkface’s voice. “They’re waiting for your orders.” Fireheart gazed out across the hollow at the remaining warriors. They were all looking at him. He was deputy, and with Tallstar gone he was in charge.

“Right, I want,” He paused in his speech as it came out high, almost as though it was a kits’ before he cleared his throat. Fireheart continued, “I want everyone to be prepared, we might have to fight or we might have to run.” His gaze landed on Tornear, “Tornear, I want you to watch from the Lookout Rock. If anything changes, tell me.”

The tom nodded, bounding quickly to his position. The willingness to follow his order surprised him, a few moons ago all of WindClan would have shredded him if given the chance. Fireheart looked at Graystripe next, “Graystripe, I want you to make sure the camp is secure.” His gaze shifted to Brightheart, “Could you help out Barkface with whatever he may need, please?” There was going to be injuries, at least they could try and prepare for them before it started.

Both warriors nodded and headed where they were supposed to, Brightheart meeting up with Barkface as they made their way to the medicine cat den and Graystripe calling a few warriors together to check the barrier.

The barrier was probably sound, it was newly made and after their last check, there would be no reason for any holes or anything wrong with it. That was mostly to calm the other's nerves as well as Fireheart’s own.

Sandstorm was padding towards him; Fireheart felt his shoulders relax a bit at the sight of her. There was a look of concern in her eyes as she touched her muzzle to his, he felt the tightness in his chest ease a bit at her touch. He murmured, “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” She meowed, “You have no reason to be.”

“I put you in danger, I put everyone in danger.” He looked towards the entrance, “I should be dealing with this. Tigerstar is angry at me, not WindClan.”

“This isn’t on you, if anything it’s on both of us,” Sandstorm replied. “Don’t blame yourself. What could you do out there? All that would happen if you went is Tigerstar would take you back to camp.”

“And there would be no bloodshed.” Fireheart's mew was quiet, “He would leave WindClan and everyone else alone.” He should go after the patrol. Sandstorm moved in front of him, her eyes round.

“You don’t know that. Tallstar told you to stay here, do not even think about it.” Fireheart’s tail twitched anxiously, he had to stay here for these cats. For this Clan.

“Fireheart,” Tornear’s voice rang out, “Cloudtail’s on his way back here.” _Cloudtail?_ Why only him? Fireheart pulled away from Sandstorm, moving quickly to the rock and jumping up next to the wiry tom. “They’re in that dip over there, I can’t see any other cats.” The ginger tom followed the WindClan warriors' gaze, sure enough, he could see Cloudtail’s white shape moving back towards the camp. There were no other warriors.

Murmuring his thanks, Fireheart jumped off the rock and began to pace by the entrance, his tail lashing as he waited for the white warrior to come. Why was just Cloudtail heading back? He stopped in his tracks as the tom came through the entrance, “What happened?”

Fury burned in Cloudtail’s blue gaze, he looked ruffled and there was some blood on his pelt from a scratch on his shoulder. “Tigerstar sent me to get you.”

The pressure on Fireheart’s chest increased, his heart pounded. Why had he sent Cloudtail and not one of his own warriors? “What happened to the others?”

“Everyone’s alive,” Cloudtail assured him, growling. “Tigerstar has Gorsepaw pinned. He wants you to come.”

"Not Gorsepaw..." Fireheart's throat felt tight, why did it have to be Gorsepaw? He heard a growl from behind him before Morningflower came within view a few moments later, her tail lashing.

“I’m coming with you.”

Cloudtail shook his head at the she-cat’s words. His fur was bristling. “He said only Fireheart.”

Of course, he had. Fireheart pressed himself against Morningflower comfortingly. “I’ll get Gorsepaw back,” He promised. When Fireheart got there, Tigerstar should let Gorsepaw go. He looked at Cloudtail, “Let’s go.”

“You’re going?” Fireheart turned towards Graystripe at the sound of his voice. Sandstorm was next to him, Graystripe was wide-eyed. He felt lightheaded as he walked up to them both, touching muzzles with his friend briefly.

“Of course.”

“You don’t have to!”

“You know I do.” He pulled away from Graystripe and pressed himself against Sandstorm next. She was tense for a moment before relaxing against him. He murmured, “If I don’t return, you’ve got Graystripe. He’ll help you. I have to do this, I’m sorry.”

She was silent for a moment before responding, “I know you are.” He breathed in her scent deeply. After a few more heartbeats, Fireheart pulled away from Sandstorm moving towards Cloudtail and the tunnel leading out of camp. He stopped in his tracks, turning back to the remaining Clan.

“If neither I nor Tallstar return, Tornear is in charge.” The leadership needed to go back to WindClan. He turned away before following Cloudtail back out of the camp.

It was silent as the two warriors made their way quickly back to where Cloudtail had been. The pressure on Fireheart’s chest was growing stronger with each step. He could hear blood roaring in his ears. As they drew closer, a feeling of dread overcame Fireheart at the sight in front of him.

Most of the patrol had been surrounded, held back by the overwhelmingly bigger TigerClan force. Tallstar was away from the others, there was blood on his pelt as he was being held back by three warriors. His teeth were borne and he was snarling at Tigerstar.

The brown tabby was not far from the WindClan leader, his eyes were on Tallstar as he spoke. Beneath him, Fireheart saw ginger and white fur. _Gorsepaw._ The apprentice was struggling against the larger cat’s hold, his claws dug into the leg pressing his chest down. Tigerstar ignored the smaller toms' struggle.

“I’m here. Let him go.” Fireheart padded towards Tigerstar as he spoke. His vision was beginning to blur and his heart raced. He heard a snarl behind him. Turning towards it, he saw that two warriors had pinned Cloudtail to the ground. The white tom spat at them both and everything in Fireheart told him to help his kin, but he fought against it. Right now, he could not. His head was filled with fog. He had failed so much that he could not even help his sister’s son.

_Do as he wants, and they will be let go._

“Fireheart!” Tallstar was staring at him, eyes wide. He had ceased his struggling as the warrior approached. He was openly defying the leader’s orders right now, but it would be worth it. Fireheart turned his attention back to Tigerstar. _Do what he wants you to do_. He tucked his tail between his shaking legs and lowered himself as he approached the TigerClan leader. His vision was blurring. He blinked, forcing it away.

“Let them go, Tigerstar. They have nothing to do with this. This is between you and me, let him go.” Fireheart heard himself say. “I’ll do anything you want. I’ll go with you without a fight or you can kill me instead. I don’t care, just let them go.” He heard the leader’s rumble.

“You consider yourself so highly as to think you have a say in this, Rusty? Why would a useless creature like you have any say? You just killed my deputy.” he felt the fur on his back rise, so Darkstripe was dead. The tightness in his chest increased. “Blackfoot, Dustpelt grab him.” A few moments later, Fireheart felt two sets of paws push him to the ground. Tigerstar’s eyes narrowed. “This is not just about you, kittypet.” Tigerstar’s gaze shifted back to Tallstar, “You have foolishly sheltered this _scourge_ on the Clans and refuse to join us. This is your final warning, old tom.” Tigerstar moved his paw from the apprentice's chest to his muzzle, pushing Gorsepaw’s head back.

As he did, the non-TigerClan warriors began to protest. Fear filled Fireheart as he struggled against the two cats on top of him. _Not Gorsepaw!_ He heard Tallstar snarl, “No!”

"Join us or die.” Tigerstar lowered his head, sinking his teeth into the apprentice’s throat. Gorsepaw’s eyes were huge as he continued to struggle, after a few moments his movements lessened then stopped. A silence fell as the dark tabby raised his head from the body below him.

Suddenly a screech came and a dark shape appeared from the top of the dip from some bushes. The shape raced down, past the startled warriors. Horror gripped Fireheart as he recognized who it was.

The cat let out a yowl as he slammed into Tigerstar, knocking him off Gorsepaw and to the ground. There was a moment of silence before Tigerstar’s shocked meow came.

“Bramblekit?”


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about rewriting the first 7 chapters for a while now and this was the chapter that was the final push to actually doing it. I'll post them at some point. I hope you enjoy this chapter

“You killed him! You _killed_ him!” Fireheart felt the pressure that was holding him down lessen as Bramblepaw continued to snarl at his father, “You _killed_ _Gorsepaw_!” The warrior forced himself free from the two TigerClan warriors hold. Blackfoot and Dustpelt seemed to hardly realize as they watched what was occurring. All the TigerClan warriors seemed to be frozen with shock.

Fireheart moved towards the two toms quickly, Tigerstar was staring up at his son, eyes wide. Bramblepaw’s claws were unsheathed and dug into the other cat’s pelt. He raised one unsheathed paw, his lip curled back as he hissed in his father's face.

Fear filled Fireheart, Tigerstar could easily kill this half-trained apprentice if it came to it. “Bramblepaw!” Fireheart moved quickly over to them, grabbing the apprentice by his scruff and hauling him off before placing himself between them. His mind raced. Why was Bramblepaw here? He was supposed to be back in camp. He must have snuck out after hearing what Cloudtail said. He felt a flash of anger as the apprentice began to move around him. Fireheart snarled, “Get back now!”

Fireheart’s chest was growing tight. His vision blurring. He growled at Bramblepaw, “Why are you here? Get back to camp."

Fury lit up Bramblepaw's amber eyes. “I can fight! Let me fight! He killed Gorsepaw!”

“I know. We all know. Get out of here, you foolish apprentice!” Fireheart’s head was beginning to feel full of fog again. Why hadn’t he listened to Fireheart’s order? He should have had someone watch Bramblepaw. “Go back to camp, _now_!”

“Bramble_paw_?” Fireheart recognized Tawnypaw’s voice. He turned to see the tortoiseshell apprentice moving towards them, green eyes round.

“Tawnypaw!” Bramblepaw moved away from Fireheart, towards his sister. The tension worsened in the warrior’s chest.

“Bramblepaw, no. I’m so sorry, but you can’t.” The apprentice stopped in his tracks at his mentor’s order, looking back at him. There was a feeling of guilt forming as Fireheart growled, “Go back to camp.”

Bramblepaw looked ready to protest, when Tawnypaw spoke, her voice filled with disbelief. “We thought you were dead.”

“_You_.” Fireheart felt a twinge of fear as he heard the snarl from Tigerstar, “You stole my son! You crowfood eating lump of filth! I am going to make you suffer for this!” He looked back at the brown tom, a smoldering rage had lit up in his amber eyes as he stalked a few paces closer.

“I’m not the one that left his kit in a fire!” Fireheart spat back. He moved back towards Bramblepaw, pushing him further away from his father as he curled his tail protectively over the young toms’ back. Tigerstar let out a hiss and his claws unsheathed. Fireheart glanced at the apprentice, “Bramblepaw get back to camp.”

“No!” Tawnypaw exclaimed, “Bramblepaw come back to TigerClan with us! You don’t have to listen to him! Come home.”

“Yes,” Tigerstar growled, “Come home with your sister and me.” His gaze had left Fireheart, looking at his son instead. “I’ll take care of this pile of fox dung and then we can bring you home.” The tightness in Fireheart’s chest grew, would Bramblepaw go with TigerClan? Tigerstar was right, he had stolen the apprentice. If he went with them, he would be reunited with his kin. He would be able to live out his life with them and leave this all behind. There would be no more hiding. No more running.

“You want me to go with you?” Fireheart could feel the apprentice shaking with fury. Bramblepaw swallowed stiffly, trying to control his anger before he growled, “You want me to _go with __you_? After everything you’ve done? After you _murdered_ Gorsepaw? I’d sooner die.”

“After everything _I’ve_ done?” Tigerstar spat, “You believe the lies this half-blind traitor has told you?”

Bramblepaw snarled, moving to go around Fireheart who quickly got in his way. "I just watched you kill him!"

"Because his Clan is siding with this pathetic excuse for a cat. His Clan needed to see that they need to make the right decision and his death will show them that." Fireheart felt Bramblepaw freeze at those words. He heard the apprentice let out a low growl, Fireheart pressed back against him, giving a warning hiss. Tigerstar’s furious gaze shifted to Fireheart, “What have you done to my son?”

“I saved his life!”

“I’d rather he had died than follow _you_.” Tigerstar took a step towards them both.

“This is your _son_!” Tigerstar could not be serious, could he? He had just found out that Bramblepaw was alive and he said _that_? Every bit of fear Fireheart had ever felt for this cat was gone. Now there was a burning rage.

“And you’ve corrupted him!” The tabby’s hackles rose as he spat back.

Fireheart moved a step back. “Bramblepaw, go right now! I’ll deal with this.”

"But -"

Fireheart cut him off, snarling, “If you don’t get back to camp this instant, StarClan help you.” He kept his gaze on Tigerstar as he felt the apprentice move back from him. The blood in his ears was roaring as he let his claws unsheathe.

“You killed our leader,” Tigerstar’s eyes were glowing with rage as he spat, “You led a pack of dogs to WindClan, you turned my medicine cat against me, you tainted one of my warriors, you killed my deputy, and you turned my son away from me! I will destroy you!”

The large tabby launched himself at Fireheart with a screech, knocking him on to his side. Fireheart twisted, slashing at the other warrior’s underbelly. Tigerstar spat, “I’m going to finish blinding you and claw you until there is no fur left on your body and then, and only then, am I going to kill you!”

Fireheart pushed the other cat up, moving out from under the larger tom and turning back to face him. There was a sudden clarity in his mind. The fog that would form was missing. Nothing mattered except what was happening right now. The cats around them did not matter. It was him and Tigerstar. That was it.

The tabby turned to face his opponent again, his lip was curled back as he threw himself at the other cat. Fireheart felt a pain in his shoulder as teeth sank in, claws followed on either side of him. He spat at the other warrior when he felt Tigerstar’s teeth dig into his scruff.

He thrashed against the grip, swiping one forepaw out at the tom’s leg. He dragged his claws down the leg as a paw was put to his head. He felt the prick of claws on the back of his skull. The teeth on his scruff disappeared as his head was slammed against the hardened ground beneath them. Fireheart saw white. Stunned by the blow, he remained still as Tigerstar dug his claws into his shoulder and flipped him onto his back.

He was looking into those amber eyes again, scorching with hatred. A paw was placed on his chest and another lifted into the air, long claws unsheathed. Tigerstar spat, “You are going to regret the day you were born, you blind pest!”

Fireheart started to struggle against the larger tom, spitting at him. He put his front paws against the other warriors’ chest as he began to claw at Tigerstar’s underbelly with his hind paws. The paw swung down and he moved his head to the side. Fireheart let out a screech of pain as the claws made contact with his face. It burned as the claws went across his eye and down across his muzzle. He snapped at the paw which was quickly jerked away from his teeth. Tigerstar let out a frustrated hiss.

Fireheart snarled, “Wrong eye.”

Another hiss came from the TigerClan leader as he forced Fireheart’s head to its other side. Fireheart saw that his teeth were borne as he raised his paw again. He growled, “Obey me and stay still!”

Fireheart willed himself to ignore the order, jerking his head as best he could against the paw on his face and kicking at his opponent’s underbelly, claws raking across it with each blow. He could begin to feel the other cat's blood drip down his legs.

Tigerstar did not respond to this attack. How much of it was from the rage fueling the brown tabby or if it was the immense strength he had over Fireheart that kept him from moving away from the blows Fireheart delivered was unknown to him. This was a matter of life and death now. Any battle prior to this, it seemed Tigerstar had wanted Fireheart alive. Now he did not seem to care.

Fireheart’s forepaws moved away from Tigerstar’s chest; he dug his claws into the other cats’ shoulders as the dark tabby made another slash for his face. Tigerstar let out a snarl, “kittypet!”

Fireheart pulled himself towards the other cat, causing the other tom to trip and fall towards him. The blow he tried to deliver hit the ground behind the smaller warrior. Fireheart turned his head as Tigerstar’s blood-caked belly fur hit his own. Fireheart had no other choice; there was nothing else he could do. He opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the opposing warrior’s throat.

He could feel the growl that Tigerstar produced as he tried to jerk away from the attack. Fireheart sank his teeth in further, not letting go of the hold he had on his throat. As the blood flow increased, the TigerClan leader’s struggles became weaker.

Tigerstar collapsed slowly on top of Fireheart, gasping for air as he did. Fireheart forced him over, onto his back. He kept his jaw firmly shut around his throat, putting a paw on his opponent’s chest as he laid the warrior down. The blood in Fireheart’s ears was roaring.

Once he was certain there was no more struggle, Fireheart unlatched his jaw from Tigerstar’s throat and lifted his head. He could feel the blood dripping from his muzzle and onto his chest as he stared down at the lifeless corpse beneath him. Tigerstar was dead but this did not feel like a victory. Fireheart had not truly won. This warrior that he had despised and feared for so many moons was now lifeless at his paws and yet it was not over. Fireheart felt numb.

For now, Tigerstar was dead. He would awaken soon thanks to the extra lives the leader had been gifted. Fireheart felt a flash of anger, why did StarClan have to give Tigerstar these? They knew what he was capable of and yet they made him leader. Why would they give him this power? It could have all been over if they had not.

And Fireheart would be in the same position he was already in, only this time it would have legitimacy. He would be the cat who murdered their leader.

He staggered away from the body, feeling lightheaded again as the tension in his chest returned. He could feel his legs shaking, the fear he had was returning. He felt sick, his stomach was churning terribly. The other toms scent filled his mouth and nose as well as the foul taste of his blood. Fireheart stopped in his stagger as he turned, crouching before he vomited.

Tigerstar would be furious once he awoke, Fireheart did not think he had it in him to fight him one more time. He did not think he could ever do that again. His vision began to blur as he forced himself to his paws, gazing at the cats which surrounded him. His gaze landed on golden fur. That had to be Leopardstar. He glared at her. Fireheart heard himself snarled, “Take him and leave. Right now!”

Silence answered him, every warrior seemed to be frozen. He could sense the horror from the surrounding warriors. Fireheart felt his fur bristle, he took a step towards Leopardstar. He roared, “Take him and leave!”

This jogged the warriors from their daze, the TigerClan cats began to move away from the others. He recognized that he had been talking to Leopardstar as she drew closer, followed by two warriors he could not make out. They padded hesitantly over to Tigerstar’s body, shooting glances back at Fireheart.

Fireheart’s gaze remained locked onto Leopardstar. “I did not kill her. He has done nothing but lie to you. Remember what I said.”

Fireheart turned his attention to Gorsepaw before she could answer._ Oh, Gorsepaw. I am so sorry. _He limped over to the ginger and white body, licking the blood off his muzzle before lowering his head to the apprentice. He should have been able to stop this. Why had Tigerstar chosen the apprentice?

His eye was swollen shut and began to pulse as he stared blearily at the apprentice. The rage he had once felt was gone, replaced with an empty fear. He should have stopped this before it had even begun and now Tigerstar would be angrier than ever.

Tallstar’s scent hit his nose. Fireheart turned to see the approaching cat. The WindClan leader came up on to his side and stopped, staring down at Gorsepaw. There were a few moments of silence between the two warriors before the older tom rasped.

“I told you to stay in camp.”

“You told me to do what was necessary.” Fireheart murmured, “You told me to protect your Clan.” His ears went back, eye locked on Gorsepaw. He had promised Morningflower that he would bring her son back. A feeling of grief and guilt overcame him as he choked out, “I tried. I tried, but I failed. I couldn’t save him.” Fireheart touched his nose to the apprentice’s pelt, “I am so sorry.”

“His death is not on you.” As Fireheart moved back from Gorsepaw, the leader touched his nose to the apprentices’ pelt. His eyes closed.

Fireheart could hear more pawsteps, he turned to see it was Onewhisker. The brown warrior was wide-eyed as he stared at his apprentice. Fireheart moved away as he moved to Gorsepaw’s side, touching his muzzle briefly to his friends’ shoulder. When Onewhisker got to Gorsepaw, he pressed his muzzle against the young tom’s side and murmured something Fireheart could not hear.

“We need to get back,” Tallstar pulled his gaze away from the young tom. “We can grieve for him there, as a Clan.” Onewhisker nodded, rising silently from his apprentice’s side. There was a fire that had lit in the WindClan warriors’ eyes, a burning rage towards the cat who had done this.

Fireheart asked hesitantly, “Can I help carry him?” He hoped Tallstar would agree. He had to bring Morningflower back her son. He had to and he had ruined it. He had failed to stop this meaningless death, but if nothing else he could carry Gorsepaw back.

“Do you think you can manage?” Tallstar asked, eying the ginger warrior. Fireheart nodded, the words he wanted to say trapped by his closed throat. He had to do this. After a moment’s hesitation, Tallstar agreed.

The two warriors lifted up Gorsepaw between them, following Tallstar over to where the rest of the warriors were waiting. There was no more TigerClan left. They would be carrying a body back to camp as well, but it would be different. On the way back, Tigerstar will have come back to life. He would be furious, but he would survive. That was a lot more than Gorsepaw would ever get.

The tightness in Fireheart’s chest increased as they went back to camp, he felt dizzy and each step was a struggle. What had occurred kept replaying in his mind and he kept having to blink to clear his vision.

When they had entered camp, a wail sounded.

Morningflower came rushing towards Onewhisker and Fireheart as they moved into the hollow. Her eyes were dull with grief as she moved with them towards the center of camp. The tortoiseshell she-cat murmured softly, “Oh Gorsepaw, Gorsepaw. My son, how could they do this?”

Another rush of guilt overcame Fireheart as they set down the apprentice, he should have done something more to stop this. He should have attacked Tigerstar. The apprentice would have gotten away, he could have fended off Tigerstar long enough for Gorsepaw to escape.

He watched as Morningflower crouched next to Gorsepaw, pressing her muzzle against his side. Onewhisker moved next to her, murmuring softly to her for a few moments before he pulled away, backing away from mother and son.

Fireheart limped forward steadily, he still felt dizzy. It was taking everything in him to keep his vision as clear as he could make it as well as the pressure in his chest seemed to be getting worse with each passing moment. He touched his nose to Morningflower’s shoulder as he crouched next to her.

“Oh, Fireheart.” Her voice was muffled, he could feel her press against him. “I never did thank you for saving my son.”

Fireheart pressed back against her. “I am so sorry; I wish I could have done it again.” He heard himself say, he should have been able to. He gave her ear a soothing lick and heard himself meow again. “He was growing into a great warrior.”

As Fireheart pulled away from the grief-stricken Morningflower, he felt dizzier than ever. Everything was blurring and his chest was tighter than he could ever remember it being before. Barkface’s scent hit his nose. He heard the medicine cats muffled meow, “Come over here, Fireheart. I need to have a look at that eye.”

“What does it matter? I’m already blind.” He heard his own voice respond. How was he speaking? He couldn’t feel himself doing so.

“That doesn’t mean it won’t get infected, now sit still and let me have a look.” Barkface’s meow sounded far away as if he was speaking to Fireheart from across the clearing. He was sitting? When had he sat down?

“Fireheart, listen to him. Let him have a look at you.” That was Sandstorm’s voice, just as far away. Her scent hit his nose. Why couldn’t he see her? Was she on his blind side? He wanted to see her.

“Sandstorm.” Fireheart heard himself murmur.

Why was everything so blurry; he could hardly see what was happening. Was it even real? He spotted some dark brown splotch and it was as if his heart had plummeted.

Everything around him was suddenly clearer, he was no longer in WindClan camp. Barkface was gone. Sandstorm was gone. Every cat was gone. He was back in the ravine, back in ThunderClan camp. Fireheart looked rapidly around himself, fear taking hold. How had he gotten here? He locked eyes with familiar amber eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at them. _No, no, no, no!_

How had he gotten back here? He was going to have to fight again, wasn’t he? He was tired. He did not want to fight. He couldn’t win again. Even so, Fireheart felt his claws unsheathe and he heard an unfamiliar snarl.

“_You_.”


	53. Chapter 53

Fireheart opened his eye. He was in a nest, his side and head hurt as well as his eye. The ache in his eye and head even was to be expected, but why did his side hurt? He could not remember getting any particular injury there. He could still smell Sandstorm, she was there. He could feel the she-cat’s warmth as she pressed against him. What was happening? When had he gotten here?

Fireheart gazed at his surroundings. His movements were slowed, feeling as though he was being weighed down by stones, every motion took effort.

Tornear sat a few tail lengths away from the two cats. Further away, Fireheart spotted Barkface sorting through some herbs. He recognized where he was. He was in a secluded corner of camp, behind the Tallrock and near the medicine cat den. Why was Barkface working with herbs out here and not in his den? Why was Fireheart here? Had he gotten a worse injury than he thought? There was his eye, but that had already been damaged. It would be fine, there had to be something more. Had he passed out? The tom looked to his side; it was wrapped in cobwebs. The webbing was drenched in blood.

Where had he gotten that wound? He couldn’t recall getting any injury like that in his fight with Tigerstar. He turned to Sandstorm. The tabby queen was watching him, a worried look in her green eyes. Why was she worried? Was it over him? He was fine. Fireheart blinked fondly at her, a rush of affection overcame him as he croaked, “Hi.”

“Hey.” She hesitantly rested her muzzle on his back, her tail was twitching. Why was she nervous? He heard a movement, turning Fireheart saw that Barkface had left what he was doing, padding over to the other cats while Tornear had turned to face them as well. Why was Tornear here? He didn’t look hurt. It was almost like the tabby was standing guard. Fireheart’s ears twitched and a pressure formed on his chest, was he?

Sandstorm shifted her attention to the WindClan warrior, “you can go. We’ll be fine. Tell Graystripe, too, if you see him. Could you get him some water, please?”

Tornear eyed Fireheart, “are you sure?” Why was the WindClan tom looking at him like that? What was going on?

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine,” Barkface assured him. The dark gray tabby hesitated a moment longer before leaving the three cats. As he disappeared, Barkface turned his attention to Fireheart, “how do you feel?”

“Like I’ve taken on a badger,” Fireheart rasped as he started to sit up. He froze at the look the WindClan medicine cat gave him.

“Lay down.” He ordered, “you’ve already reopened the wound on your side enough with your thrashing. You don’t need to do it again. I have to change the cobwebs on it already.”

Fireheart settled back down at the medicine cats’ words. Thrashing? He must have had nightmares, but he usually remembered them. He couldn’t think of any he had. What had happened? He didn’t remember coming to this nest. He wasn’t even close to here. How long had he been asleep? The medicine cat continued as he started to unwrap the webbing from his side, “you’ve still got the poppy seeds I gave you in your system, that’s why you feel this way. It’ll pass.”

Poppy seeds? Why had he needed poppy seeds? How many had he taken? The times he’d been giving poppy seeds in the past he hadn’t felt this sluggish.

He looked to the wound that Barkface was dealing with. It was a scratch, a deep one. He couldn’t remember getting it, nowhere in the fight with the TigerClan leader did he recall such an injury.

Barkface turned to put the soiled cobwebs down and gather the new ones he had brought in his paw. “I need to ask you some questions.”

Questions? Why did he need to ask questions?

“I have answers.”

“Good.” The medicine cat meowed, “what’s your name?”

That was a stupid question, why wouldn’t he know the answer to that? “Fireheart.”

“And what’s my name?”

Fireheart shifted, “Barkface. You’re the WindClan medicine cat.”

“That I am. Good. Do you know who the cat next to you is?”

Fireheart’s throat was sore, it felt worse than it did after he’d scream in his sleep. Sandstorm had sent Tornear for water, hopefully, that would help. “Sandstorm.”

“Who is she to you?” Another stupid question. Why were they both so tense? He looked at her. Fondness warmed his chest.

“She’s my mate.” She blinked at him, there was a relieved look in Sandstorm’s eyes as she pressed closer to him, licking him on the side of his face. Fireheart purred.

“Excellent.” Barkface mewed. He finished applying the cobwebs to Fireheart’s wound, “you’re doing great, Fireheart.” He was being talked down to like he was a kit. Fireheart’s pelt twitched nervously. Why were they treating him like a kit? Barkface asked, “do you know where you are?”

“WindClan camp, we’re by the medicine cat den at the back of camp.”

The brown tom mewed his approval, “I have one last question. What’s the last thing you remember?”

The last thing he remembered? Fireheart mewed, “I was talking to Morningflower and then I was talking with you.” He blinked, “It was blurry. I couldn’t see much.” The brown shape he had seen flashed through his mind. He had not recognized who it was in the moment, but that had to be Bramblepaw. “I think I saw Bramblepaw?” He paused, seeing ThunderClan camp flashed through his mind. He couldn’t tell them about that, he would sound mad. “I thought I heard a cat speak after.”

“Bramblepaw.” Sandstorm murmured; her voice sounded tense.

Fireheart’s pelt twitched anxiously. Why had she said his name like that? Had something happened to the tabby? He was not pleased with him, but he would never wish harm upon the tom. The voice he had heard sounded threatening, was it directed to Bramblepaw? Was that why Sandstorm had sounded that way? Fireheart asked, “Is Bramblepaw okay?”

“He’s alright,” Sandstorm replied. “Do you know who the cat was that spoke?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

The sound of pawsteps caught Fireheart’s attention, he turned to see Tallstar. The WindClan leader was flanked by Tornear and Graystripe.

Tornear and Graystripe moved ahead of Tallstar, the WindClan warrior set a damp ball of moss in front of Fireheart. He murmured his thanks as the other cat moved back, lapping at the moss.

Graystripe approached his friend; he stopped a few tail lengths away. Concern filled his yellow eyes, “how is he?”

“He’s groggy and confused but he’s better than he was,” Barkface replied. They didn’t need to talk like he wasn’t there, Graystripe could have asked him himself. The medicine cat looked at Fireheart, “He knows he’s here.”

What did _that_ mean? Of course, he knew. A relieved look came to Graystripe’s face.

Sandstorm meowed, “he doesn’t remember.”

“You don’t remember?” Tallstar was looking at Fireheart. He was the first cat to acknowledge him directly.

“I remember talking to Barkface and Sandstorm and some cat saying ‘you’.”

“Some cat?” Graystripe echoed. “You don’t know who?”

“No. Why does it matter?” Sandstorm had asked the same question; he was getting more and more anxious. Fireheart started to rise to his paws, his muscles were heavy, resisting the effort. He demanded, “what are you not saying? Tell me what happened! How did I get here?” Barkface and Sandstorm moved quickly, steadily making him get back down. Fireheart felt a flash of anger as he was pushed down. He felt light-headed as he spat, “No! Don’t touch me! Tell me what’s going on! I did something, didn’t I?”

Graystripe looked questioningly at Barkface, “can we?”

Barkface shook his head, “not yet. He’s already in enough distress.”

He was starting to breathe heavily, he needed to know what was going on. Why wouldn’t they tell him? He must have done something. It had to be Fireheart’s fault. Why did he keep messing up? What was wrong with him? He tried to force himself to his feet again, however, Sandstorm had a foreleg pressed along his back, keeping Fireheart on the ground. There was a building sense of dread in his chest. He stared desperately at Graystripe, “tell me.” Fireheart tried to force his way to stand again, Sandstorm put more of her weight on him. Why was she doing this? His vision was blurring. He didn’t want her to touch him. He jerked his head around to look at her, “let me go! Please, Sandstorm!”

Sandstorm hushed him. Her voice sounded strained, “Fireheart, you need to breathe. Take deep breaths.”

“Once you’ve calmed down enough, we’ll tell you. Now breathe, you’re getting yourself worked up.” Barkface’s mew sounded far off.

“I’ll calm down once you’ve told me what’s going on! What did I do?” He heard himself say. This didn’t feel real but it was all happening again. What had happened last time? How did he get here? Why couldn’t he remember anything? Fireheart blinked.

When he opened his eye next, another cat's fur was in his face. He recognized the scent of Graystripe and could feel the other toms side moving up and down beneath his head. His head was still pounding. He was on his side; he could still feel Sandstorm pressed against his back. It seemed darker now than it had just been. How did it get dark so quickly? Had he passed out? How had he gotten into this position? Graystripe was speaking.

“When he first got to the barn it really wasn’t all that bad. Mostly he’d just stare at Bramblekit or flinch, there were his nightmares but we thought he would get over it in a few moons. Never would have expected it to get worse.”

They were talking about him; Fireheart closed his eye as he listened. Sandstorm responded, “I had no idea it affected him so much. He seemed to be well enough when we would meet, he always seemed happy if not a bit skittish. That was to be expected though, considering what we were doing.” She paused, “There was one time where he flinched and last sunrise at Fourtrees but that was it, I did not realize.”

_Last sunrise?_ Had he slept through an entire day? “He was always happier right before seeing you.” Graystripe said, “you seemed to be a temporary break from it.”

“I don’t know how I didn’t realize.” Sandstorm sighed, “How much do you know of when he was a prisoner?”

“He won’t talk about it.” Graystripe replied, “I know a bit from Cloudtail and Brightheart but they did not want to talk about it much. It seems to scare them. Mistyfoot took some guesses from his reactions to some things and I…” He trailed off a moment, “If any of it is true, between him and Mistyfoot and my kits, it all makes me want to ripe every life out of Tigerstar myself.”

“They were all treated terribly. Fireheart was the worst off, though.” Fireheart felt Sandstorm give his back a few licks. “I never wanted anything to do with it, it was wrong. Despite what we thought he had done; I didn’t want him to be treated less than dirt. He's still a cat.”

“Looking back, I wish I could have done something to help him.” Sandstorm rested her head on his lower back, “I should have done something. At least I could have been nicer to him. After seeing that reaction, I don’t know how he doesn’t look at me and think of his imprisonment. I don’t know how he doesn’t blame me.”

"He doesn’t seem to blame anyone but Tigerstar,” Graystripe sighed. “I shouldn’t have left him there that day.”

“What could you have done? It was all of ThunderClan against you. We’re here for him now, that’s what matters." She paused, "I don’t know how he can only blame Tigerstar. He was the worst to him, but he wasn’t the only one that would hurt him.” Sandstorm’s voice sounded hollow, “It was torture, Graystripe. Truly torture.”

Graystripe hissed.

“Tigerstar didn’t care, all he wanted was Fireheart to be alive and obey him. He’d hurt him over the most mundane things – over nothing! He’d let others do it too. He wanted to break him.” Fireheart’s mind was beginning to fog, it was time to stop this conversation.

Fireheart shifted, immediately both cats fell silent. He lifted his head, looking at Graystripe. The gray tom’s eyes were unreadable. Fireheart felt a flash of frustration. If he had truly just woken up, he would not have known the conversation they were having. He grumbled, “What are you doing here?”

“Keeping an eye on you, sleepymouse,” Graystripe responded, touching his nose to his muzzle. After a moment Fireheart pulled slowly away from him, looking back at Sandstorm. She pressed her muzzle against his shoulder before rising to her paws.

“I’m going to get Barkface.” Both toms nodded as she left them. Sandstorm returned shortly, the brown medicine cat following after her. They went over the same questions that Barkface had asked him earlier, adding an additional one about Graystripe. They confused Fireheart, but he went along with it.

As they finished, Fireheart asked, “Now will you tell me what I did?”

Sandstorm and Graystripe were looking at Barkface questioningly. He seemed hesitant for a few moments before agreeing, “He’s calmer than he was. I think it should be alright.”

Fireheart gazed expectantly at the three cats around him. His mind still felt somewhat fuzzy, but he had to know. What had he done? Where did that scratch come from? Why were they all so hesitant?

Sandstorm began, “When you came back to camp, you seemed off. You didn’t seem to realize what was going on around you, except for putting Gorsepaw down and Morningflower and Onewhisker. You didn’t respond to any other cat talking to you until Barkface got you away from Morningflower.”

He stared at her; cats had been talking to him? Sandstorm continued, “You were resisting him so I went over to help. Your eye was clouded, you seemed to have difficulty understanding what we were asking of you.”

Ravenpaw’s description of what one of his moments looked like flashed through his mind. That was what this was, wasn’t it? It made sense, but why were they being so strange about it?

“Then you saw Bramblepaw.” Fireheart’s fur rose at the way Sandstorm spoke, why had she said it like that? Did he do something to the apprentice? He was not the happiest with him right now, but he would never wish harm onto him. Was he safe? Guilt began to pool in his belly as he lowered his head to the ground, what had he done?

“We think you thought he was Tigerstar.” It was Graystripe who had spoken, “You got enraged. That was you that spoke. You charged to attack him; Cloudtail intercepted you before you could.” He had tried to attack Bramblepaw? Fireheart flattened his ears; this was the last thing he would ever want to do. Where was the apprentice now? He needed to apologize to him. He needed to make this up. The gray warrior continued, “Cloudtail knocked you over, he was the one that put that scratch on your side. You got scared and began to beg with him. We got you over here and settled down. After you woke up panicked, you went back to that state.”

Fireheart was silent, processing everything Graystripe had just told him. He had two lapses in time that he could not remember. He had to be stopped from attacking Bramblepaw. He put a paw over his muzzle, letting out a groan, “What is wrong with me?”

Sandstorm’s words earlier ran through Fireheart’s mind, had Tigerstar broken him? Was that the issue? Was he broken? His mind went back to that step he had taken towards Tigerstar, to how he had listened to him. He was broken, wasn’t he?

“You’re sick.” Barkface’s reply came as a surprise. He thought Fireheart was sick? How was this an illness? It was not one he had ever heard of. “It’s not an illness of the body, rather the mind. Your time under Tigerstar affected you greatly and it left an infected wound on your heart.”

“Can you fix it?” Fireheart rasped. If it was an illness, Barkface should be able to. He was a medicine cat, after all. Barkface shook his head.

“This isn’t something that can be cured with herbs.” He explained, “I can help you in the moment, give you things to calm you down but I think this is something that gets better with time. You have to wait for a wound to heal and I think this is the same way. You must wait for the infection to clear up and then it will heal and scar over, but it takes time. Of course, we need to find something that would help clear the infection since clearly letting it sit has caused it to do nothing but fester.” Barkface paused, “Fireheart, you need to confront what happened and overcome it. I think talking about it might help.”

Fireheart dug his claws into the ground beneath him, he couldn’t talk about this. How would that ever help him? All it would be doing was reliving what happened. His frustration was building. He had gotten worse over time; how would he ever get better? Sandstorm meowed, “Fireheart, you should consider what he is saying. He’s right, ignoring it isn’t helping.”

Graystripe blinked at his friend, “You can talk to me or Sandstorm about it if you’d like.” Fireheart flattened his ears, curling in on himself. There was no way he would talk to either of them about it. Sandstorm already knew and she would blame herself and Graystripe would pity him for it.

He asked, “Can I talk to Bramblepaw?"

Barkface looked hesitant for a few moments. He replied, “You can talk to him, but I want you to consider what I told you. We can talk if you’d rather, I’m here to help you in what way I can.” Fireheart glanced at the brown tom, surprised by this offer. “There’s only so much I can give you; you have to do some of the work yourself. Consider it.” Barkface glanced at Graystripe, “You can get Bramblepaw.”

Graystripe got up at Barkface’s words. Fireheart pressed himself against Sandstorm as he watched the other tom leave. He murmured, “I’m sorry to have this thrust onto you.”

“You have no reason to be sorry,” Sandstorm responded. “Like Barkface said, you’re sick. You have no control over it.” She murmured, “I’m sorry I did nothing to prevent this.”

He touched his muzzle to her neck. This was not her fault at all, none of it would ever be her fault. “It isn’t on you, you’re not the one who did it.”

“I’m not the one who stopped it either.”


	54. Chapter 54

Graystripe returned shortly. Cloudtail and Bramblepaw were following him. The white warrior had his tail protectively over the apprentice’s back and there was fury in his eyes as he glared at Fireheart. Cloudtail was mad at him, Fireheart’s tail twitched.

It made sense, he had to stop Fireheart was attacking an apprentice. Had he been in Cloudtail’s place, Fireheart would probably be angry as well. Even so, seeing Cloudtail look at him like that hurt.

Fireheart forced himself to sit up, ignoring Barkface’s snap at him to lay back down and how sluggish he still felt. He wondered, had he been given more poppy seeds or was this still the effect of the first dosage? He stared at the apprentice. Bramblepaw looked nervous. There was a sense of fear coming off him. Fireheart felt as though he had swallowed a stone, he was scaring his apprentice again. He murmured, “Bramblepaw…”

Barkface interrupted him, “Fireheart get down right now or I will send them off.” The brown toms’ harsh gaze was on him. Fireheart’s tail twitched a moment before he lowered his head and allowed his legs to slowly buckle back to the ground. When there was no complaint from Barkface regarding him having his head up, Fireheart looked back to Bramblepaw and Cloudtail.

What was he going to say? He had to say something more than he was sorry. Only saying that could not account for or make up for his actions. After a few heartbeats of thought, Fireheart spoke again. “I’m sorry. I,” He felt choked up. He could barely force the words out of his throat. “I let this out on you, and it’s unfair. I know it is, most of whatever this is is directed towards you when it shouldn’t be. I’m sorry.”

Fireheart meowed, “I-I think, for your sake, I should stop being your mentor.” Fireheart had considered this before; it would be better for the apprentice to have a mentor who did not treat him this way. One that Bramblepaw did not need to be frightened of. The warrior’s gaze shifted to Cloudtail. He was a fit warrior and he knew Bramblepaw well. They got along quite well and Cloudtail would shape him into a good warrior. He was ThunderClan, too, it would be different than passing him off to one of the WindClan warriors.

“No.” Bramblepaw’s response came as a surprise. “I don’t want a new mentor.” Bramblepaw padded a few steps towards Fireheart, earning a warning hiss from Cloudtail. It almost made Fireheart cringe, did the other warrior seriously think he’d attack Bramblepaw right now? The tabby meowed, “I know you don’t mean to; you can’t control it. I don’t blame you. I don’t want a new mentor. There’s no reason for a change, I want to be your apprentice!”

Fireheart was stunned. After everything he had put the apprentice through, he still wanted him to be his mentor? He stared at Bramblepaw for a few moments before murmuring, “Are you certain?”

“Yes, of course I am.”

The warrior was silent for a few moments, processing Bramblepaw’s answer. “I don’t think I am in a state to mentor you right now, considering my injuries.” It might take a few days for him to recover enough and Bramblepaw would need to have someone take over for a while. Bramblepaw began to protest but his mentor silenced him before continuing, “Cloudtail could you take over his training for now, please?”

“Gladly.” The warriors’ meow was cold. If need be Fireheart could force the apprentice over to Cloudtail, but if he was so insistent, it did not need to be today. Cloudtail continued, “You’re going to need to do more than just say sorry. You tried to attack him, for StarClan’s sake! There’s something wrong and you’re going to have to work on getting better.”

“Cloudtail –” Fireheart silenced Bramblepaw with a look.

“I know and I’m going to.” He had no idea how, but he was going to have to stop this somehow. Cloudtail’s eyes narrowed. There was still a blue flame lit in them.

“You’d better.” Cloudtail growled, “This has been going on for too long. It should never have gotten this bad, Fireheart. Of course, it all came to a head.” Fireheart lowered his head, resting it on his paws as he listened to his kin’s words. Guilt made his belly feel heavy. “You’ve been scaring him since he was a kit! Do you know what it was like trying to explain your actions?”

Graystripe broke in, “Cloudtail, he gets it. There’s no need.”

Fireheart twitched his ear at the gray tom, there was no reason to end Cloudtail’s speech. He was right. The white tom gave no acknowledgment to Graystripe’s words as he continued, “I know you went through a lot; I know you did. I did stuff to you during that time, I thought I killed you and I am so sorry for all of that but that does not justify this. You need to sort yourself out before you even think about taking Bramblepaw on again.”

Bramblepaw moved in front of Cloudtail, turning to face the white tom as he did, “Cloudtail, stop! I’m used to it, it’s not a big deal. He didn’t mean it! I shouldn’t have gone after you, I caused that fight. I caused him to do it.”

Fireheart felt as though his heart had stopped at the apprentices’ words. He blame _himself_? How could Bramblepaw think that? He should not have gone after them, he should not have been at the fight, and he should not have revealed himself to Tigerstar but that did not justify Fireheart’s actions. A heaviness formed on his chest. Why did Bramblepaw think it did? Fireheart said, “Bramblepaw, no. You should not have been there but that does not justify my actions towards you. Cloudtail is right, I’m at fault.”

Barkface’s offer came to Fireheart’s mind if the medicine cat thought it would work maybe he should do it. He did not understand how it could work, but if Barkface said it would then it must. Maybe he has to face what happened head-on to get better, pushing it aside had not worked so far.

Bramblepaw turned towards his mentor at Fireheart’s words, golden eyes round. “It’s not your fault! I know it isn’t, I set you off! I –”

Fireheart silenced the striped tom with a hiss, “stop it, right now. I don’t know how you got this into your head but you’re not the one at fault here.”

Cloudtail’s fur was bristling, his tail lashed and he glared past the apprentice at Fireheart. He snarled, “He’s talking like this because _you_ talk like this! You’re his mentor, he’s supposed to look up to you and learn from you! This is affecting not only him but every cat around you, you need to get better in whatever way you can for everyone’s sake. For Bramblepaw’s sake! For _your_ sake!”

The pressure on Fireheart’s chest increased, a new wave of guilt washed over him. Cloudtail was right, he had ignored this for too long and cats were being put in danger because of it. He had thought it would go away over time. It hadn’t though and now he had made too many mistakes. He kept messing it all up.

“Think about and remember what I said.” Cloudtail turned away from Fireheart, putting his tail over Bramblepaw’s back. The tabby looked back at Fireheart, he nodded at him to go. Cloudtail led Bramblepaw back to the rest of camp. As he did, the apprentice kept glancing back at Fireheart. Guilt churned in the warrior’s belly as he thought over Cloudtail’s words. Fireheart dug his claws into the ground beneath him, he was so broken that it was affecting the cats around him.

Graystripe turned to face Fireheart; his tail was lashing. “He didn’t need to go into so much detail, you got what he meant!”

“I’m glad he did.” Cloudtail had been fueled by anger but that was the most honest any of them had been regarding his moments. Regarding his behavior.

Barkface was eying Fireheart. He asked, “How do you feel?” Fireheart let out a sigh as he shrugged, how was he supposed to feel after that? He felt guilty but there was so much to process. The tom continued, “I ask because I want to know if you are willing to talk with another cat.”

Fireheart lifted his head, who else wanted to talk to him? He replied, “Of course, who with?”

“Tallstar wanted to talk to you about something.” _Tallstar?_ What did he want to talk about? He had come by earlier when Fireheart had come back the first time. It had to be about his moment, that was what would make sense. The only thing Fireheart could think of was how this illness, as Barkface had called it, would affect his deputyship. Perhaps Tallstar was going to retract his decision?

“I’ll talk with Tallstar.”

Barkface glanced at Graystripe, “Could you get him please?”

Graystripe nodded, leaving quickly to complete the task. Not long after, Tallstar padded over. Fireheart lifted his head at the WindClan leader’s approach, surprised to see him alone. The black and white warriors’ gaze was past Fireheart, it took him a moment to realize he was looking at Sandstorm.

“I need to speak with Fireheart and Barkface alone.” Fireheart stiffened as he felt Sandstorm pull away from him. Anxiety was pooling in his chest. What was he going to say that he did not want her to know? He turned to look at the queen as she moved around him, pausing to touch her nose to his ear.

“I’ll be back as soon as everything’s done,” Sandstorm promised. Fireheart’s tail twitched, she was treating him as though he was weak. As though she thought he needed assurance. Fireheart stared after the ThunderClan warrior as she disappeared from view, words stuck in his throat. He did not want her to go.

What was so secretive that they had sent Sandstorm away? Why would she and Graystripe be sent away if it was about the incident like he thought? Fireheart shifted his attention back to Tallstar and Barkface, feeling more uneasy.

“You look better than you were.” Tallstar’s gaze was locked onto Fireheart now. The warrior shrugged. He was certainly calmer than he had been the first time he woke up.

That did not matter, what did Tallstar have to say? What matter was there to discuss with both Barkface and Fireheart? Fireheart asked, “You wanted to talk with me?”

“Yes, I wanted to get your opinion on something.” Fireheart blinked, puzzled by the other warriors’ words. Why would he want Fireheart’s opinion? “Barkface had a dream last night and since you are my deputy, I think you should have an input on it.”

“I’m still deputy?”

“Of course you are,” Tallstar blinked at him. “I stand by my decision; you have done well at the tasks I have presented you with these past few moons. Although, I think following orders might need to be worked on.” Fireheart lowered his head respectfully. Tallstar had been testing him?

“Barkface said I’m not well, though.” If he could not handle his apprentice in his state, what made Tallstar think he was still fit to be deputy?

“Cats get sick, it is a fact of life,” Tallstar replied. “You are still capable of completing these tasks and you will get better.” Barkface murmured his agreement, causing Fireheart to glance at him.

“I think if you follow my advice, you will get better.” Fireheart’s tail twitched, they all seemed to want him to do that but he was still wary.

“Let us talk about Barkface’s dream.” Tallstar shifted his attention to the medicine cat, “would you tell him what you told me, please?”

Barkface dipped his head, looking at Fireheart. “I had a dream about a group of cats – a _Clan_ following the river. They were moving upriver.” Fireheart’s ears pricked, a Clan? “It was not one of the current Clans, I don’t know which one it was truly. The leader’s name was Cloudstar, I watched him lead his Clanmates away from Clan territory.”

If Barkface had told Tallstar about this dream, then he must have thought it was a dream from StarClan? Did StarClan intend for them to leave Clan territory? Had something similar to Tigerstar happened before that led to a Clan needing to leave for a while? If so, why wait this long to give WindClan this opinion? Whichever Clan it was had returned eventually. There were four Clans, after all. There had always been four.

This dream meant that StarClan had moved on from Fireheart, then. Guilt pricked at him as he dug his claws into the ground beneath him, he had failed so much that StarClan was telling WindClan to _leave_ Clan territory. He had failed them to the point of being chased out again. An empty feeling formed in Fireheart’s chest; Tigerstar had won.

“Do you know where?” Fireheart asked. If Clan cats had left before there had to be someplace where they were headed. StarClan would not just send WindClan off in a random direction. Barkface shook his head.

“I did not see them stop; I just know they went upriver from Clan territory. I imagine we would know where they were headed if we saw it.”

Tallstar was studying Fireheart, “What do you think of it?”

“It sounds like you think it’s a dream from StarClan.”

“Do you think differently?” Tallstar asked. Fireheart shook his head.

“It sounds like one to me. It sounds like they want us to head upriver.” Tallstar murmured his agreement.

“What do you think we should make of it?”

“If it’s from StarClan, then we should follow it.” Fireheart’s ears twitched. Tallstar nodded.

“Thank you for your input, Fireheart.” Fireheart dipped his head as the leader rose to his paws. “We will have a meeting in the morning about this, we will go from there.” Tallstar turned away from him, “I will send Sandstorm and Graystripe back over. I do not want any discussion of this until the morning.”

“Yes, Tallstar.” As the WindClan leader left, Barkface shifted his attention to Fireheart.

“I need to redress your eye; I will be back shortly.” Fireheart nodded, resting his head on his paws as he watched Barkface disappear into his den.

Graystripe and Sandstorm appeared from behind the Tallrock, Fireheart recognized a mouse dangling from the toms’ jaws. He shifted as he stared at the prey, he did not think he could choke that down.

The mouse was dropped at Fireheart’s paws, he stared at it as both warriors murmured greetings to him. He returned one as Sandstorm laid where she had been prior and Graystripe sat by his head. The tension in his chest eased a bit, it was good to be back with the two cats he trusted most.

Barkface appeared from the small opening between two rocks which made up his den a few moments later, carrying a bundle of herbs in his jaws. He set them down, pushing a few yellow flowers towards Graystripe and ordering him to chew them into a pulp.

As the warrior began to chew, Barkface pulled the leaf that covered his eye off and cleaned what was on the wound already. Fireheart’s gaze remained on the herbs remaining, puzzled. He had known what Yellowfang used on his eye the first time around and these were different. Even how Barkface secured them was different. A ball of anxiety was forming in his belly at the unknown plants, what would they do?

“Fireheart, tilt your head back. Sandstorm, you’re going to need to hold him again.” Alarm flashed through Fireheart and he sprang to his paws, moving away from the other cats. He let out a hiss, his mind was beginning to cloud.

The other three cats were staring at him now, the fur on Fireheart’s back rose.

Barkface spoke slowly, “Fireheart, I am going to need you to lay down again. You’re safe, I just need to finish with your eye, then you can rest.” Fireheart bared his teeth, words stuck in his throat.

“Barkface,” Fireheart’s gaze shifted to Sandstorm as she spoke. There was a strange glimmer in her eyes. “Tell him what you’re using and what they do.”

Fireheart felt sick, why did she have to know? “You wouldn’t recognize some of these, would you? I should have warned you before, I apologize. These are different than what would be found in the forest.” Barkface twitched an ear towards Graystripe, “He is chewing up goldenrod. It works similarly to marigold; it will stop any infection.” He pushed another yellow flower towards Fireheart, “I know Yellowfang used this before, it is celandine. It grows well in ThunderClan territory.”

The warrior slowly shook his head, he had not seen that before. Barkface looked puzzled by his response. Sandstorm said, “Tigerstar only let Yellowfang and Cinderpelt use the bare minimum on him. If he deemed it extra, he wouldn’t let them use it.”

Barkface and Graystripe looked shocked. Fireheart took a step back, lowering his head. Shame filled him, Sandstorm had complete knowledge of what occurred during his imprisonment and now she knew the effects of that time. What must she think of him?

“That would explain why you never came to me before for this,” Barkface looked back at Fireheart. “Your eye hurts sometimes, correct?” He nodded. “This will stop it; you can come to me anytime for it. You’re the reason I had it already. I want Sandstorm to hold you because it stings a bit as the juice hits your eye but in the long run it will be soothing.” He put his paw on a leaf, “This is just to cover it all and keep anything from getting into the wound. That is all I’m using.”

Fireheart forced out, “That’s it?”

Barkface nodded, “lay down where you were, please.” After a moment, Fireheart moved slowly back next to Sandstorm, settling onto the nest.

“I’m going to put my leg over you and you can rest your head back on my shoulder. Barkface is going to need to open your eye.” Fireheart nodded at Sandstorm’s words, following the instructions.

As they continued, each cat talked him through the process and waves of shame and frustration overcame Fireheart.

He had failed so much that StarClan was replacing him and sending WindClan away. He had been broken to the point of needing to be talked through a dressing of his wounds for StarClan’s sake. How could Fireheart have messed up so badly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been a few scenes where I regret keeping close to canon Clanspeak because I really want Cloudtail to say fuck.  
Also, I know in canon that SkyClan stuff could only happen on former SkyClan territory but I'm excusing this as being really close to the Moonstone.


	55. Chapter 55

Fireheart rested his head down on Graystripe’s side, staring at the bramble barrier behind them. He felt the steady rise and fall of the other toms’ flank beneath his chin. Sandstorm was curled around his back, her muzzle on his shoulder and her belly pressed against his spine. Her tail was curled around Fireheart’s, intertwining them as she slept. The only sound was that of the wind blowing the grass outside of camp and Graystripe’s steady snoring. They had both fallen asleep easily enough when they had settled down.

After dealing with Fireheart’s eye, Barkface had told him to rest. There was an issue with this, he had not wanted to give Fireheart any more poppy seeds that day. After everything that had happened over the last two sunrises, the last thing he wanted to do was sleep unassisted. Right now, the idea of sleep frightened him. Sleep meant nightmares and nightmares meant fear and restlessness and bothering others. Others feeling the need to be concerned for him and try and figure out what Fireheart had been dreaming about. He could not afford that right now; the Clan knew he was weak and with Graystripe and Sandstorm right here there was no way he could get away with these hauntings without them knowing.

He had told them to sleep back in the warrior’s den but they had been so insistent, Fireheart had not had a choice in the matter. Up until the fight, Bramblepaw had kept sleeping with Fireheart, so he was not not use to having another cat with him. The apprentice had already been used to his night terrors and never commented on them. Graystripe and Sandstorm were not.

After Barkface had let them be, the sun had begun to set and the other two warriors had been insistent on Fireheart eating. The idea of eating the mouse at that moment disgusted him. He certainly was not the cat who had needed to eat out of the three of them, and yet Sandstorm and Graystripe had practically forced him to eat some of it.

It had happened with negotiation, Sandstorm and he had ended up splitting it between them at the end. Taking prey away from the other cat made him feel guilty, he had barely been able to choke his bit down. He should have been fussing over Sandstorm, not the other way around. She was expecting kits and he was too weak to control his own actions. He could not even remember them, how was he supposed to be a father? He needed to be here for Sandstorm and the kits and right now that seemed difficult. He needed to try harder for them.

After the mouse had been eaten, they had all settled down for the night. Fireheart had closed his eye, waiting until he was certain the other two cats were asleep before he dared open it again. He was exhausted, everything that had happened over the last sunrises had left him so. All this new information had furthered it, all he wanted was to sleep peacefully but he would not. It was not like he hadn’t stayed up before because of this. His eyelid felt heavy as he stared blearily at the barrier. As the moon continued its journey across the sky, his eye slowly began to close. Eventually, Fireheart closed his eye.

When Fireheart opened his eyes next, the barrier was gone. Graystripe and Sandstorm were gone. He was lying in a patch of grass alone. Fireheart rose steadily to his paws, looking around as he recognized he was in a clearing in a forest. His tail twitched anxiously. How had he gotten here?

He gazed cautiously around himself, the sun’s ray lighting up the clearing and heating up his pelt. He relished in the warmth for a moment before the sound of movement caught his attention. Fireheart turned quickly towards it, his fur rose and claws extend as he faced the undergrowth.

A few moments later a cat emerged, his gaze remained on this cat as she padded towards him. He slowly let his shoulders relax and claws retract as his fur fell into place. Fireheart remained where he stood as the other cat approached, stopping not far in front of him. Fireheart dipped his head to the other cat, “Bluestar.”

The StarClan warrior nodded back at him, “It is good to see you again, Fireheart.”

He might have recounted this statement to her but there was a reason Bluestar was visiting Fireheart. It had been so long since she had first visited him in his dream on the day of her death, seasons had passed and things had changed so drastically. What was she here to do? Was she StarClan’s official message to tell him that he had been replaced? That he had failed so much they did not need him anymore?

“I failed, haven’t I?” Fireheart responded, “That’s why you’re here to see me and why Barkface had that dream, isn’t it?” A heaviness formed on his chest; this was all his fault.

“No, you have not failed.” Fireheart’s ears pricked at her response; how could this _not_ count as failing? StarClan was telling WindClan to abandon Clan territory! Bluestar sat down in front of him. “You have done more than you think you have. In fact, you are on the right path to succeeding. To succeed, you must remain here.”

“_What_?” How could he be succeeding? He had done nothing against Tigerstar. His losing that life meant little. What he had tried to do had failed, he had done nothing but put WindClan in danger to the point of being told to leave the forest. Why did Bluestar wanted Fireheart to stay here? He stared back at her, “I have a duty to these cats, to this Clan. I can’t leave them to wander off. StarClan told us to leave! Why can’t I go with them? What could I possibly do here alone?”

“We did not tell WindClan to leave.” Shock hit Fireheart at the former leader’s response. _Who_ told WindClan to leave? Bluestar continued, “You have killed him once, you can do it again. You are a capable warrior, Fireheart. You must remain here and do as StarClan wills.”

Fireheart slowly crouched, his mind was whirling and his chest grew heavier as he thought over everything that the StarClan she-cat was telling him. After a moment, he questioned, “Who told WindClan to leave if it was not StarClan?” he dug his claws into the ground beneath him, stammering: “I-I can’t kill him again.” The idea made him feel light-headed, there was no way he could ever face Tigerstar without complete and utter fear. He had managed to get the drop on him only because he was driven by rage and the other warrior was in shock.

“You must,” Bluestar’s eyes were cold. “It is your destiny to drive this evil from the Clans – look at you now. Your fur shines as bright in the sunlight as it had the day you joined ThunderClan. Like _fire_. You are the fire that will save ThunderClan – all the Clans! And to do this, you must stay here and defeat him.”

Fireheart shook his head, “I-I –” His mind was racing, Tigerstar had at most eight lives left. To truly defeat him, he must kill Tigerstar eight more times. Fireheart only had one life. Even if he somehow managed to take a few more of the TigerClan leaders’ other lives, Tigerstar would kill him before he made it to the ninth. “I can’t kill him nine times! I’d die!” His thoughts went to Sandstorm and the kits, he couldn’t leave them alone. He murmured, “There are cats that need me, I can’t die now.”

“All cats must make sacrifices for the greater good.” Bluestar’s eyes narrowed, “This is the greater good. You must remain here and defeat him once and for all.” The gray StarClan cat paused in her speech for a moment, “Who said he had nine lives?”

_He has eight now, duh_. Fireheart twitched his tail in annoyance. “What about that other prophecy?” Fireheart’s ears went back as he spoke, “You said I’d get help! Where is that?” His tail lashed widely.

“You have already found the sapling.” Fireheart lifted his head, _he had?_ “It is turning into a tree as we speak. Although, it will be little help presently.” What could that possibly mean? If it was no help, then why did the prophecy exist? Why was he expected to stay here?

"Then what am I to do?”

“Stay here and follow StarClan’s will. If you go with WindClan, you will regret those actions.” Fireheart stared at Bluestar for a few moments.

“Who told WindClan to leave? Is StarClan telling Barkface not to listen to them?” Who else could have the powers of walking in a living cat's dream but StarClan?

“WindClan will return once you have done what is needed. The sapling will make sure of that, they are fine.” Bluestar’s response was cold.

“Who told him?” Fireheart repeated.

“That is unimportant, it should not have happened but it will be settled.” Fireheart felt the fur on his back rise at her response. Why wouldn’t Bluestar tell him? Why couldn’t they tell him anything? His mind went to his encounter with Leopardstar. His dream with Spottedleaf. Why weren’t they _helping_?

“Then why should I listen to you?” A look of surprise came across Bluestar’s face at Fireheart’s snarl. He rose slowly to his paws. “If you won’t tell me – if StarClan won’t help me, why should I listen to them?” he had had his faith with StarClan since the day he had joined ThunderClan. Since that day he had had his complete and utter trust in them and now this was happening. They were being unhelpful, there were times where they could have intervened and they had not. He growled, “Leopardstar went to StarClan for guidance and they told her _nothing_. You could have told Tallstar or Barkface about the dogs and you did not, _I_ got warned about the pack that night._ I_ was shown it! Why me? I was being held prisoner at that moment! To think that they would ever listen to me then is a load of fox dung!”

“Leopardstar was told there would be opportunities and she refused to take them,” Bluestar replied, rising to her paws. “Barkface was given warnings prior, Tallstar should have taken those and your information. He should have taken your dream and been able to protect his Clan. You would have had WindClan’s trust. You have WindClan’s trust now.”

Fireheart was utterly flabbergasted. He had been told so they could _trust_ him? StarClan had allowed for cats to be slaughtered so he could be _trusted_? He snarled, “cats are _dead_ because of that.” Fireheart’s eyes narrowed, his fur bristling. “There was nothing. _Nothing_ stopping StarClan from talking to the right cats, _nothing_ was stopping StarClan from intervening when this all first happened and proving my innocence.” He took a step towards the StarClan warrior. “You could have told the other Clan leaders! You could have told Leopardstar that day that I was innocent and we would be in a better place than we are right now! We would be working towards restoring the Clans! She would have turned away from Tigerstar! Why did StarClan not allow this to occur?”

“StarClan is not here to do your job for you, Fireheart. You must do this.” Fireheart’s ears went back and he shook his head.

“I can’t.” He snarled, “StarClan has chosen the wrong cat, choose someone else!” Fireheart took a few steps away from the former ThunderClan leader. “I need to be here for my friends – for my _family_ and they are in WindClan. We are in WindClan and I need to protect the cats I can. I cannot defeat Tigerstar, I can’t. I’m so sorry, I’ve failed. However, StarClan has done nothing to help me.” Fireheart turned away from the other cat, padding quickly out of the clearing. Ignoring the feeling as brambles stuck to his pelt, tearing bits of fur off of him as he forced himself through their prickling hold. He tore through the tendrils, ignoring Bluestar’s order for him to stop.

Fireheart heard her call after him, “You are betraying your Clan – you are betraying all of them!”

Fireheart’s tail lashed as he continued through the forest, disregarding Bluestar’s words. He was doing what was necessary. His mind was racing and his chest felt heavy as he pushed his way through the undergrowth. The sky above him grew darker as he continued, the forest changed around him. Warping from the pleasant scent and bright green of the forest he had been into a darker place. One where there was no apparent light, not even from the stars.

Soon enough he recognized where he was, his heart feeling as though it had stopped as he did. All the anger he had towards StarClan and Bluestar was gone in an instant. Fireheart froze where he was, he could feel his legs begin to shake. _No! Please no! Not again!_

He had walked right out of his dream with Bluestar into a nightmare. He had been in this dense thicket of trees before. He did not know where they were in reality – if they truly existed, but he had seen them in his dreams time and time again. His tail moved between his legs, and he gasped for air as he began to panic. His chest tightened.

Movement was coming from the undergrowth surrounding him. His ears went back as he turned rapidly around, trying to face whatever was making the sounds.

He could see nothing. Confused, he continued to follow where the sounds were coming from. Fireheart knew this dream vividly; he usually saw him by now. They were usually fighting by now. What had changed? Why was nothing coming from the brambles surrounding him?

“Fireheart…” The warrior turned at the sound of his name, he knew this voice but he could not quite put his paw on who it was. Fireheart knew it wasn’t him, he would have recognized his voice immediately. There was nothing but more rustling coming from the brush. No matter how he tried, he could not see what was making the brush move. “Fireheart!”

The voice was coming from right next to him. Fireheart turned rapidly; his claws unsheathed. He raised his paw striking out at where the meow was coming from. He could see nothing. It was completely empty space, but his paw struck something. He dug his claws into whatever it was as this invisible force forced him to the ground. Fireheart’s lips curled back into a snarl as he raked his claws down. He heard the voice speak again.

“Fireheart! Hey, you need to wake up! _Wake up_!” He recognized the voice this time. Fireheart blinked. When he opened his eye next, Graystripe was standing over him. Past him, Fireheart could see that the sun had risen and that they were alone. Graystripe’s foreleg was laying along Fireheart’s back and the other on the ground. “Fireheart, you’re safe. Hey, you need to breathe.”

Fireheart forced himself to listen to the command, as he did, he realized he could see a glimmer of pain in the other toms’ eyes. A feeling of puzzlement and concern filled him. Why was Graystripe in pain? what had caused him to be so? He needed to help his friend. He needed to stop this. Fireheart shifted his attention to where his own foreleg was, horror filled him at the sight.

His claws were stuck in Graystripe’s upper leg, fresh claw marks running down the gray warriors’ shoulder to where his paw was stuck now. How hadn’t he noticed? Fireheart sheathed his claws quickly, pulling his paw away from the wound. There was blood on his paw from the scratch. He lay it on the ground, staring at the wound.

Graystripe was the cat he could not see in his dream. He had lashed out at _Graystripe_; he had _hurt_ him. Guilt washed over Fireheart as he slowly lowered his head to the ground, curling further in himself as best he could with the other cat still on top of him.

He had hurt Graystripe.

He could feel his legs trembling as he stared at the ground in front of him. Why did he keep messing up? How could he have been so stupid? Graystripe did not deserve this; he did not deserve to have to put up with whatever this is. Whether it be an illness or something else, the others should not have had to deal with this in any way.

“I’m sorry, I was dreaming and I thought…” Fireheart trailed off, he had no idea what he thought. There had been nothing there for him to attack, so why had he? He felt the other cat shift his weight off of him. He put a paw over his muzzle, letting out a frustrated growl.

“It’s alright, it’s not your fault.” Fireheart felt Graystripe settle next to him, the warrior twitched the end of his ginger tail. Why did they keep saying that?

“Only it is and I hurt you.” There was a pressure forming on his chest, tightening his breath. As his breathing grew more difficult, his thoughts became incoherent.

“Fireheart, no. Don’t talk like that, you’re sick. This isn’t your fault. You’re getting yourself worked up.” Fireheart flinched as he felt something touch the top of his head. It took him a moment to realize it had been the other cats’ tongue.

Fireheart curled deeper on himself, guilt churned in his belly. Why had he flinched? The pressure on his chest increased as a moment of silence passed between them. Graystripe spoke, “I shouldn’t have done that without asking you first, I’m sorry.” Fireheart flattened his ears. “Is it alright if I groom you?”

_Groom him?_ That was something they had done numerous times before but Fireheart had not expected him to ask that. He mumbled, “What about your leg? We should get Barkface.”

“My leg’s fine. I’ll go to him in a bit. Can I?” Fireheart hesitated a moment before agreeing to Graystripe’s request. He felt the steady rhythm as Graystripe started to groom the top of his head, Fireheart let himself relax a bit. As Graystripe continued, the pressure in his chest lessened and his thoughts became clearer. He needed to figure this all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I hate StarClan?  
Edit: Go check out this great piece of fanart for this chapter that DragonSkiesRush made on deviantart!  
https://www.deviantart.com/dragonskiesrush/art/You-are-betraying-all-of-them-Twisted-Tree-Scene-835508828


	56. Chapter 56

Fireheart was staring at his paws as he thought over everything Sandstorm and Graystripe had told him. He could feel their gazes boring into him as he did. Fireheart slowly unsheathed his claws, digging them into the soft ground beneath him. He raised his head, looking up at the other two warriors.

His eye landed on the cobwebs on Graystripe's shoulder, guilt filling him once again. Not only had he hurt the other warrior, but he had also used up some of Barkface’s few supplies on this mistake. What if something happened and some other warrior had been hurt and they did not have enough cobwebs because of his mistake? Fireheart asked, “Where did the mouse come from?”

“It was what was left on the fresh-kill pile,” Sandstorm responded. She moved a paw towards him, “You did nothing wrong by eating it.” Fireheart’s ears flattened at her words; he had done wrong by eating it. It was apparently the last piece of prey they had and he had eaten some of it instead of insisting on Sandstorm eating it. His tail twitched. _Sandstorm needed it more._

“Fireheart,” He looked back up to Sandstorm’s eyes as she spoke. “I know what you’re thinking. You’re healing, you need your strength before we can do anything further.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Barkface thought it might have all been too much at once,” Graystripe replied. “between your… freezing and what happened during it, he did not want you to get overwhelmed.”

“I don’t think it counts as ‘freezing’,” Fireheart muttered. That moment had been anything but that from what they had told him. “I certainly did not freeze.” He shook his head, raising his voice. “I’m the deputy! I’m supposed to know these things.”

“And now you do.” Sandstorm’s gaze on him was steady as she spoke. He stared at her a moment before rising to his paws. Barkface had given him permission to leave the nest after he had come over to check on Graystripe’s wound. Fireheart was healing well enough, there seemed to be no reason for concern from what he could see and from Barkface’s reaction. While he was limping and the wound on his side hurt if he moved it wrong, his eye was the main concern now. That had taken a while to heal last time so there was no reason to think it would be different now. After dealing with Graystripe and Fireheart respectfully, Barkface had left to allow Sandstorm and Graystripe to explain what they were explaining to him.

“How long has it been since everything happened?” Fireheart asked. To him, it had all felt like maybe half a day, but he knew it had been longer than that. It still freaked him out to think just how much time he had lost from these moments, how much he could not remember.

“Three sunrises.” Graystripe’s ears twitched as he responded.

“And the mouse had been last night?” The other two warriors spoke a confirmation. Fireheart’s tail lashed as he thought over their words, it had been three sunrises since he and Sandstorm had been caught. Since Gorsepaw’s death and Bramblepaw revealing himself to TigerClan. Since everything with Tigerstar happened and they were trapped in camp because of him. His mind raced. “How did Tornear get that water?”

“It was from when it rained a few sunrises ago, there were still some puddles in camp.”

“Why didn’t you just leave me?” Fireheart’s tail lashed faster as he began to pace anxiously. They had barricaded in camp; they were _trapped_ because Barkface did not want Fireheart to be moved. Because he had been incapable of being moved during those days. They had not been able to get out of camp because they had been put under siege by TigerClan. There was water, thanks to that rain, but there had been no way to get prey during these days. They were being starved out.

WindClan had gone through this before with Brokenstar, but this was different. Back on Clan territory, they had the tunnels which they used to escape, how were they going to get out now? There were no tunnels here, no way to get out without confronting TigerClan warriors. Fireheart heard a hiss.

“Do not say that.” He looked up at Graystripe as the warrior spoke, there was an anger in his eyes that made Fireheart’s chest tighten a bit. Sandstorm looked just as horrified as Graystripe, her eyes were wide. “You said you would never say that again. No one here would ever leave you.”

“I know I said that, but you could have gotten to safety!” They had not had the meeting about Barkface’s dream yet, from Fireheart’s understanding it would happen as soon as he had come out from behind the Tallrock. He lashed his tail; they should have left sooner. When had Barkface had this dream? There were a few nights that he could have had it, had he delayed going to this safe place where StarClan – or whoever it was, wanted them to go?

“Fireheart, stop it.” Sandstorm’s voice sounded hollow, “leaving you would have achieved nothing. Remember how Bramblepaw sounded yesterday? You were not happy about that. You sound the exact same. Stop talking like this.” Fireheart’s ears flattened as he stopped in his pace, his tail twitched as he sighed. Bramblepaw did not have reason to sound like that, none of this was his fault. This was all on Fireheart. If it would keep his friend and mate happy, Fireheart would stop. Denying the truth would not achieve much, but if it made Sandstorm and Graystripe happy that was what mattered. Fireheart muttered an apology.

“Barkface said to come out for the meeting after we were done, let’s go.” Fireheart’s gaze shifted toward the Tallrock. He had not been in front of the Clan for a few days now. What did they think of this moment? What did they think of everything he had done? What did they think of Tallstar keeping him as deputy?

They must have thought he was insane. What he had done certainly seemed mad. His tail twitched as he thought this over, he was broken and a failure but was he mad? His mind went back to seeing ThunderClan camp. He had done that twice now, perhaps he was.

Sandstorm and Graystripe exchanged glances; a silent agreement seemed to pass between them before they both stood up. Fireheart’s pelt twitched, what weren’t they saying? Why was he always kept out of what others thought of him?

Fireheart led the way out from behind the Tallrock, passing the medicine cat den as he steadily limped forward. He paused for a moment, looking around camp. All of the Clan was somewhere scattered around the hollow. His gaze landed on the entrance.

The hole had been covered with brambles and branches; Fireheart’s chest tightened. They were completely trapped. He sensed a heaviness in the air as he continued forward, everyone seemed tense. Everything _was_ tense. How could he have been so ignorant of it all? How could the others have kept this from him?

He continued looking around the clearing, his throat growing tight at a spot of disturbed earth in camp. Graystripe and Sandstorm had explained this earlier to him. With the threat of TigerClan warriors outside of camp, they had had to bury Gorsepaw in camp. Guilt gripped Fireheart, he had caused that scene when the Clan should have been mourning the loss of the apprentice. What must they think of him? What must Morningflower think of him?

His gaze landed on Tallstar as the black and white tom rose, his eyes were on Fireheart, Graystripe, and Sandstorm. This was what he had been waiting for. Tornear and Morningflower, who he had been talking with, rose to their paws as well. They watched their leader make his way towards the Tallrock.

Tallstar passed Fireheart, nodding briefly as he made his way to the base of the Tallrock. He disappeared from Fireheart’s vision, yowling a few moments later as he leaped onto the rock.

The cats in the clearing rose at his yowl, moving quickly towards the Tallrock. It was silent as the Clan gathered around. Fireheart made his way to sit with Graystripe and Sandstorm when a realization dawned on him. He turned back towards the Tallrock, limping towards it. He could feel other warriors’ gazes burning into his pelt as he moved. The warrior glanced up at Tallstar on the large stone. His eyes were on Fireheart as well, he nodded at the warrior.

Fireheart turned slowly, ignoring his muscles resistance as he sat at the base of the Tallrock. He wrapped his tail around his paws, forcing himself to hold his head high. He was WindClan’s deputy now, he needed to act like it.

Fireheart spotted Barkface not far from him, sitting a bit away from the rest of the Clan. Closer to where Fireheart was. The warriors’ ears twitched, Barkface would be speaking shortly. As the rest of the Clan settled around the rock, Tallstar began to speak. “I am sure, you have been wondering what we will be doing next. I assure you we are not going to surrender, instead, StarClan has sent us a message.”

Surprised murmurs spread through the crowd at the leader’s words. Fireheart felt his fur rise. _StarClan_. StarClan had nothing to do with this, they had not wanted Barkface to receive this message and hey did not want Fireheart to leave Clan territory. They were doing nothing. Bluestar’s words raced through the warrior's head. They had not seemed to care all that much about WindClan, they were allowing them to leave but for what? If StarClan had not sent the message, then who did and why did it not mattered that WindClan left?

“Barkface has received a message as to what we should do next.” Tallstar’s attention shifted to the medicine cat. He nodded, signaling to the brown tom to speak. Barkface dipped his head to his leader as he rose to his paws, turning his attention to the crowd.

“I had a dream,” He began. Fireheart listened silently to the medicine cats’ words as he told the Clan about his dream. Thoughts raced through Fireheart’s head, should he tell them what Bluestar had said about the dream? What would happen if he did not? Tallstar seemed dead set on this dream being the solution but how? If StarClan had not sent it, then who did and why was it no concern to StarClan if WindClan followed these instructions?

Meows arose again from the crowd as Barkface finished his explanation. Fireheart’s recognized looks of fear and worry among some of the warriors. They had already been chased out of Clan territory before and now they were being told to leave completely again. “Do we know where they want us to go?” Whitetail’s tail twitched nervously as she spoke, her eyes were on Barkface. “How will we know when we get there, if not?”

“StarClan will lead the way,” Barkface replied. “They have shown us where we are supposed to go and from there, we will know what we are looking for.” He shifted on his paws, “Once we get there, StarClan will show us we have arrived at the right spot.”

“They want us to abandon our home?” Morningflower’s tail was twitching nervously as she spoke, Fireheart could see a glimmer of sadness in her eyes. His pelt twitched, guilt hanging to his belly. She had lost her son and now they all would be forced to leave their homes. All because he had not been quick enough. Because he had not been able to stop Tigerstar and save them. Why did he keep failing?

“They want us to find a new home.” Tallstar’s gruff response came from above, “A temporary one. We are still WindClan, that will never change. This has clearly happened before, although we might not know about it StarClan has sent us this sanctuary until we are able to return home.”

_Return home_. That certainly was a lot of optimism that Tallstar was clinging to. More than Fireheart had, more than a lot of the warriors seemed to have. A doubtful murmur passed through the crowd at Tallstar’s meow.

Tallstar’s voice rang out, “We must have faith in our ancestors to get through these troubled times, we have returned home once before we can do it again.”

“How are we supposed to leave?” Smokefang spoke up, his eyes were on the black and white tom. “We are completely surrounded; how could we ever get out of here without being slaughtered?”

“We will cover our scents and leave once the sun has set,” Tallstar replied. “I want to speak with my warriors once this meeting is done to further discuss this.” The dark gray warrior dipped his head at the response, sitting down as Tallstar finished.

“I have one more business to discuss with the whole Clan before we continue on to this.” Fireheart’s ears pricked at Tallstar’s words, what else could Tallstar want to discuss now? Tallstar continued, “I do not think this is truly necessary now, however it is something I should have done sooner.” Fireheart looked up at the WindClan leader as he spoke, the black and white tom was looking right at him.

“Considering Fireheart is my deputy now; this is something I should have done prior.” _Oh._ Realization hit Fireheart at the older warriors’ words.

“He is still deputy?” Fireheart turned at the sound of Tawnyfur’s voice. Her cold gaze was on him as she spoke. Tawnyfur seemed to have gotten more use to Fireheart over time, more trustworthy of him in the moon prior, but this seemed to have changed now that he was deputy. She meowed, “After he did _that_?”

Fireheart felt his pelt heat up at her words, this was over his moment. How many warriors shared her opinion, he wondered. His gaze went through the crowd, if any others shared them, they did not appear present on their faces.

Tallstar responded, “I stand by my decision, Fireheart is a fine warrior and you should be honored to have him as your deputy.” Tawnyfur’s gaze was unwavering.

“He isn’t even WindClan.” A few calls of support came at that, Fireheart’s tail twitched as they did. They had a point, he was ThunderClan not WindClan. He had been a ThunderClan warrior since the day he joined the forest and he still considered himself to be ThunderClan after everything. After everything, if given the chance to return to a ThunderClan he had known back before he messed up, he would. He was angry with Bluestar presently, with StarClan presently, but if given the chance he would go back to it all. He was still loyal to ThunderClan.

Of course, ThunderClan did not exist now and multiple WindClan warriors were against his assignment to this position. Fireheart rose to his paws, doing his best to hide a wince as it hurt to put pressure on one leg. He dipped his head to the warriors in front of him. “If it is your wish, I will step down as deputy.” His gaze shifted to Tallstar, “I do not want to cause any more trouble. They are correct, I am not WindClan.”

“Yes, you are.” Fireheart blinked, surprised by Tallstar’s response. The black and white tom’s yellow eyes were steadily on his deputy. Tallstar continued, “You have proven your loyalty to WindClan time and time again. From warning us about the dog pack to day to day life these past few moons. You have proven yourself a sensible loyal warrior. You have risked your life for us and no cat should need doubt your loyalty to WindClan.”

“I thank you for it – and to continue with what I wanted to say,” Tallstar’s gaze shifted away from Fireheart towards the crowd again. “I want to officially invite the former RiverClan and ThunderClan warriors we have amongst us to officially join WindClan. You all have shown your loyalty and have worked towards the benefit of this Clan and I thank you for it. It would be an honor to have you as my Clanmates.”

They were being invited into WindClan? Fireheart was shocked, his mind was racing. After a moment of silence, he realized the others were looking at him. He slowly gazed around the crowd at the RiverClan and ThunderClan cats present. All eyes were on him, his eyes went from Mistyfoot to Graystripe and to Brightheart. They all seemed to trust him to make this decision for them. Even Cloudtail, who had been furious at him the day prior was looking at him with undoubted loyalty and trust. What Tallstar had told him time and time again rang through his head. _They see me as a leader._

Fireheart was the one that would make this decision for them and they trusted him to do it. His mind went to Bluestar, to ThunderClan. He was ThunderClan, he would always be ThunderClan. However, ThunderClan did not exist anymore, the only one of the original Clans that existed was WindClan. Fireheart looked up at Tallstar again, bowing his head to the cat.

“We accept, and we thank you for the honor.” Tallstar nodded back at Fireheart as he finished his reply. He looked back to the rest of the WindClan warriors.

“I want all capable warriors to come to the base of Tallrock to discuss what we will do next.” Tallstar twitched his tail as he spoke, dismissing the meeting.

At his order, cats began to move. Some moved away while others approached the rock. Fireheart heard the sound of Tallstar landing on the ground not far from him, he turned his head as the older tom approached him. The warrior dipped his head at his approach, Tallstar twitched an ear.

Tallstar sat next to his deputy as the warriors gathered around. Their scents hit Fireheart’s nose.

He had lost his ThunderClan scent long ago, likewise, the former ThunderClan and RiverClan cats had lost their scent as well. Instead, they had picked up on WindClan scent in the recent moons. In addition, they had gained their trust and loyalty. Fireheart gazed at the warriors around him. _We are WindClan, aren’t we?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	57. Chapter 57

Fireheart turned his attention to Barkface as the brown tom walked up to him, through the darkness he could see a large bundle of herbs in Barkface’s jaws. The deputy asked, “Are they all ready?”

The brown medicine cat nodded, as he set the large bundle down. “The last of his patrol was just rolling in the heather patch. They’ll be breaking a hole through the barrier shortly.” Fireheart nodded, meowing his thanks. From there, Fireheart’s patrol would follow after and then Onewhisker’s would leave last.

This was the plan they had come up with to get out of WindClan’s new territory and across the Thunderpath to the river. Tallstar’s patrol would take the lead, making sure that they dealt with any TigerClan patrol they could happen upon. It was made up with cats able to fight as was Onewhisker’s and his would make sure none would come from behind. Fireheart was put in charge of the third patrol, making up of the cats that were incapable of fighting for one reason or another or needed extra protection. If it came down to it, they could fight but that would be only if it was necessary.

None of them had truly said it, but Fireheart understood why he was put in this patrol. He was still limping and he was the main target of TigerClan, even so, it felt so wrong to be stuck here and need to be defended by the others. He should have been leading Onewhisker’s patrol, but he was not.

Bramblepaw had been stuck into this patrol as well, much to the apprentice’s frustration. It was too much of a risk of losing him to have him be in one of the other patrols. While Bramblepaw had made it clear that he would not go to TigerClan willingly, there was a chance he could be snatched and forced to go. This was the safest place for him.

Fireheart moved over to Bramblepaw, touching his nose to the apprentice’s shoulder. Bramblepaw turned towards him. He raised his muzzle to the apprentices’ ear, whispering, “I want you to stick with Thistlekit until we regroup.”

The deputy’s gaze was on the kit as he spoke, the small black and white tom was meowing excitedly to Sandstorm. Thistlekit was big enough where Whitetail was able to leave him to join one of the other patrols, big enough where when they got to the Thunderpath he would be able to cross it without being carried. The last thing they needed was the adventurous young tom-kit disappearing through all of this. He and Bramblepaw had also been assigned to help Barkface carry what herbs they could bring along and keeping an eye on the kit would also give the apprentice something else to be in charge of. Something for him to do that would not leave him feeling as left out or as though he was doing nothing.

Fireheart’s tail twitched, a realization making his pelt heat up with annoyance. That was probably why he was put in charge of this patrol rather than another warrior or Barkface.

"Why can't I join -" Fireheart silenced the apprentice with a look.

"We've been over this, remember what Cloudtail said." Bramblepaw ears went back at Fireheart’s words there was a moment's hesitation before he padded over to where Sandstorm and Thistlekit were.

Fireheart turned his attention to Tallstar’s patrol next, every cat had their scent covered and Graystripe and Tawnyfur had begun the process of breaking a hole into the barrier. Fireheart heard Barkface mutter just next to him, “Bit of a shame to see it destroyed after we put so much work into making it.”

“It is,” Fireheart meowed as he watched the warriors work. A feeling of guilt sunk like a stone in his belly, he should have prevented this all. He should have done something more to keep WindClan from having to leave. He could, too! He had considered telling Barkface and Tallstar about his dream with Bluestar and what she had told him, but as he found out the true situation they were in, he decided against it.

WindClan needed a place to go after slipping out from under TigerClan. This was a lead that they had as to where they could go, staying here would only cause more bloodshed. Anxiety pooled in Fireheart’s belly. Hopefully, they could avoid detection.

Fireheart glanced to the side as Sandstorm came up next to him, she curled her tail around his comfortingly as she watched the barrier get destroyed. The anxiety in his belly lessened slightly at her touch. Sandstorm meowed, “we’ll be able to slip around. There’s no way Tigerstar would leave his own territory too undefended. He made a show of it earlier, but there shouldn’t be too many warriors now.”

“How can you be certain?” TigerClan had nearly four times the number of warriors than WindClan. They had warriors to spare and WindClan did not.

“I lived with them until a few sunrises ago,” Sandstorm reminded him. “He may have all four territories, but it takes so many cats to defend it. So many warriors to make sure everything is well. There’s a reason why there is still a camp in each territory.”

_There are five camps now_, Fireheart recalled. Sandstorm had told him about this one night at Fourtrees when he questioned about the clearing he, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw had seen the Bonehill in all those moons ago. Apparently, for the most part, the Clans were still separated and Tigerstar had made a camp there as a go-between. It was meant to be a more centralized force than ThunderClan camp would have been. It was where ceremonies and meetings took place as well as where Tigerstar and Leopardstar had moved to and where the medicine cats were stationed. It was almost eerie how much the forest had changed since Tigerstar’s rise to power. The place Fireheart knew so well – his home, all of these warriors’ homes – had changed so rapidly in this time.

The barrier was destroyed, a hole big enough for any warrior to get through showed the grass just beyond the barrier. Tawnyfur and Graystripe turned away from it, stepping aside as Tallstar moved in front of the hole. After he inspected it, the black and white tom kinked his tail over his back as he stepped towards the thorny barrier.

His patrol quickly moved after him, following the black and white warrior through the hole in the barrier and into the darkness beyond it. They had been lucky enough where it was a darker night, the only light was that of the stars and a slight claw-moon hung overhead.

As the last cat of Tallstar’s patrol disappeared from sight, Fireheart rose to his paws, limping steadily over to the barrier. He kinked his tail over his back as he drew closer, one ear pointed back as he listened to the cats following after him. He heard Bramblepaw hush Thistlekit once more before there was quiet. They were ready to go.

Fireheart took a deep breath, steadying himself before he continued forward. He pushed himself through the hole, resisting the urge to move back as the thorns dug into his sides. He paused a few tail lengths away from the barrier, trying to push away the pressure that was forming in his chest as he turned to face the rest of his patrol.

As soon as the last of his patrol had squeezed out of the hole, Fireheart turned in the direction they were supposed to be headed. The direction Tallstar had led his patrol to and where Onewhisker would be leading his to. They would be heading away from camp towards the border with Twolegplace. There were some stepping stones where they would cross the stream, from there they would round back towards Clan territory and move along the side of the Twolegplace that side of the Thunderpath to the river.

From there, it was to travel upriver until they got to where this dream had sent Barkface. Fireheart only hoped they would know it when they saw it. He hoped that moving and leaving behind Clan territory would be well worth it all.

Fireheart raised his tail over his back again before continuing forward, his ears pricked for any sound of enemy warriors. He led the way towards the stream, moving as quickly as they could manage through the grass.

He ignored the pain in his shoulder as they started moving up a hill. Fireheart could picture the territory up ahead, thankful that they had been on this territory long enough for him to memorize it. They would go over this incline and from there they could be able to see the stream. The stepping stones would be easy to find. They might even see the dark shapes of Tallstar’s patrol moving towards the stream.

A hiss sounded from just over the incline that made Fireheart’s heart stop. The pressure on his chest grew. He raised his tail, stopping the patrol in their track. He jerked his head around to look at them all as he hissed, “Get down and be still!”

Fireheart turned to face forward again, straining his ears. There was the sound of some scuffling and a few more hisses before silence. After a long moment of silence, he could hear some quiet voices ahead of him. Too quiet to make out what was being said. He needed to make sure everything was safe before they continued.

Fireheart twitched his ear at Barkface, a moment passed before he heard the brown medicine cat coming up on his side. Fireheart whispered, “I’m going to check on what that was, I’ll be back shortly.”

There was a moment of hesitation from the other tom before Barkface murmured his agreement. Fireheart glanced back at the rest of his patrol before slowly rising to his paws and moving up the incline. When he got to the top, he could see shapes moving not too far from him. Further down the hill but not as far as the stream, he spotted Tallstar’s white marking and heaved a sigh of relief. It did not look like there had been too serious of a fight where the patrol had been stopped.

But what had occurred? Fireheart needed to know why the patrol was stopped. He continued down the slope towards the other cats. Fireheart heard a hiss; his fur rose as a few cats turned their attention to him. He hissed, “Hey, it’s me! I just wanted to see what was making the delay!”

“Fireheart!” Fireheart heard Graystripe’s voice not far from him, he recognized the gleam of the gray tom’s yellow eyes in the low light a moment later. “Sorry, it’s just hard to recognize anyone without scent.” He turned away from the ginger warrior, “We ran into two TigerClan warriors. Come on.” Fireheart followed Graystripe past a few other cats to where Tallstar was standing, the scent of TigerClan was strong and he quickly recognized the scent of the TigerClan warriors – Russetfur and Mousefur.

They were being held down by Tornear and Smokefang. Their silence made Fireheart figure that the WindClan warriors must have had their paws on the other warriors’ muzzles. Fireheart mewed a greeting as he came to Tallstar’s side, dipping his head.

Yellow glints told him that Tallstar had looked in his direction. Fireheart asked, “are they the entire patrol?”

“As far as we can tell,” Tallstar replied. “We could not find any other cats’ scent.” Sandstorm’s words came back to Fireheart, Tigerstar only had so many warriors to spare with the Clan territories, not to mention the territory past Highstones. Even so, such a small patrol was strange.

“What are we going to do with them?” They certainly could not let them go as it was, they would immediately alert the rest of TigerClan of what was happening. Fireheart twitched his tail, what else could they do? Take them prisoner and take them along? A heaviness formed on his chest at the thought. That would achieve very little and it would cause more trouble.

Russetfur let out a low growl at his words, forcing her head up. “I’d like to see you try anything!” She sneered, the glint of the dark ginger she-cats’ green eyes glowing with fury shown through the darkness. She jerked against Tornear’s hold, the gray tom letting out a warning hiss in response, forcing the warrior's muzzle back down.

Fireheart felt the movement of Tallstar’s long tail next to him. A moment of thought passed before the black and white warrior spoke, “Tornear, Smokefang I want you two to hold them until we get a safe distance away then let them go. You know where to go.” Both warriors spoke their agreements. Tallstar shifted his attention to Fireheart next.

“Head back to your patrol, follow after us in a few moments,” He ordered. Fireheart dipped his head before turning away from Tallstar. He heard the WindClan leader call the patrol back together as he made his way back up the slope to his own patrol. He recognized Sandstorm’s pale eyes as he came over, a pair of amber eyes startling him for a moment before he realized it was Onewhisker. The other patrol had made their way to Fireheart’s.

“What happened?” Onewhisker asked.

Fireheart flicked his tail, “There’s no need for concern. We can keep going, they caught Russetfur and Mousefur but they’ve been dealt with.”

“Dealt with?” Sandstorm echoed; a look of concern came to her eyes. Fireheart’s eye widened as he realized the implications.

“Not like that,” He assured quickly. “Tornear and Smokefang have them pinned; they’re going to hold them until we’ve all passed.” Fireheart’s gaze shifted to Onewhisker. “Why don’t you and your patrol wait a moment as we head down,” he suggested. The light brown tabby nodded, he disappeared from Fireheart’s sight as he turned away, going to rejoin his patrol.

“Let’s keep going.” Fireheart lifted his tail over his back again as he turned away, leading the way down the slope and towards the stream. They moved by where Tornear and Smokefang had Russetfur and Mousefur pinned quickly, Fireheart could practically feel the two TigerClan warriors’ glares boring into him.

Sandstorm came up at his shoulder, she murmured, “It feels wrong.” He shook his head, not knowing how to answer. It did feel wrong. Mousefur used to be his and Sandstorm's Clanmate. To an extent, Russetfur had been Sandstorm's. To treat them like that, to have to flee again felt wrong. The entire situation was wrong.

Fireheart felt anger heat up his pelt, why had StarClan allowed for it to get to this point? Why had he failed so much for it to get to this point? Whatever the TigerClan cats had thought of him prior to this day must have been amplified after he took one of Tigerstar’s lives. How would he ever gain their trust again to the point of being able to defeat Tigerstar? Why did he keep messing up?

When they got to the stream, Fireheart paused, turning to face the other cats. Not wanting to slow down the others as they crossed the stream, Fireheart ordered, “Go on ahead.”

Bramblepaw stepped up first, Thistlekit at his side as he explained quietly to the kit what to do. After a few moments of conversation between the two young toms, the apprentice led the way across. He jumped from stone to stone, pausing for Thistlekit to join him at each one.

Barkface moved forward next, his eyes on Fireheart and Sandstorm. He warned, “Both of you need to be careful.” Both warriors agreed as the medicine cat moved forward, jumping onto the first stone.

Sandstorm moved forward next, she twitched her tail at Fireheart, beckoning him forward. When the tom came to her side, Sandstorm meowed, “Stay by me. I want to make sure you don’t fall in.”

Fireheart snorted, “I think out of either of us, it’d be better if I fell in. I can swim.” Sandstorm turned her head towards him, surprise lit up her eyes.

“_What_?” Oh, he had never mentioned this to Sandstorm before, had he? She stared at him, “Can you actually?”

"Yeah."

The pale queen was silent for a moment. She meowed, “and I’ve been calling you WindClan.”

Despite the danger they were in, Fireheart’s whisker’s twitched. “Well I _am_ WindClan’s deputy now,” He pointed out. “We’re all WindClan now.” He could see the outline of Sandstorm’s ears going back in the dim light.

“You know what I mean, now quiet fish-face. We need to cross.” Sandstorm moved ahead of him, to the edge of the stream and where the stepping stones began. Fireheart suppressed a purr; he would have to mention this conversation to Mistyfoot and Graystripe later. Fireheart moved over to his mates’ side as she steadied herself. A moment later, Sandstorm jumped onto the stone. His eye rounded as she let out a small gasp at the landing.

Fear took hold of Fireheart and he quickly followed Sandstorm, wincing as the landing hurt his shoulder. He ignored it, moving over to her quickly as anxiety pooled in his belly. He pressed his muzzle against her flank. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Sandstorm twitched her ear dismissively, “let’s go.” She padded to the edge of the rock, Fireheart moving after her. The next landing was better, but it did nothing to quell his anxiety as they continued across the stream.

When they made it over, Barkface approached them. He looked them both over as best he could as he asked, “How do you both feel?”

Sandstorm let out an annoyed hiss, her tail lashing in agitation. “I feel fine.”

Fireheart meowed his agreement, taking a few steps forward as he ignored the ache on his side and shoulder. They needed to keep going, even if Barkface wanted to make them stop he could not. Barkface’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Fireheart. The warrior turned away, flicking his tail. “We need to go.”

The patrol continued along the decided route, they had slowed down slightly, Fireheart realized. Whether it was because of him or Sandstorm was a mystery to him. He just hoped they could cross the Thunderpath at a decent speed.

As the Thunderpath’s stench hit their noses, Fireheart could see the distant glow of Twoleg nests. Judging by how he knew the area, it was probably from the Twoleg nest on the farm where Ravenpaw and Barley lived. A bolt of realization hit him. _Ravenpaw and Barley. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I did this in a very strange way


	58. Chapter 58

The two loners were still on Fireheart’s mind after they made it across the Thunderpath. His gaze was down the Thunderpath, towards the jarring lights which glowed from the Twoleg nest. He needed to go talk to Ravenpaw and Barley. He needed to make sure that they would be safe.

He could leave the patrol; it was unlikely that TigerClan would be able to follow them to this point but he had no idea how the others would respond. It was his duty to protect this patrol and yet he also had a duty to at least warn Ravenpaw and Barley.

They had helped him, as well as the rest of the cats that used to live at the barn – as well as WindClan in the past. Fireheart had no idea where they all would be now if the loners had not opened up their home to them. He needed to talk to them.

He could leave Barkface or Sandstorm in charge, but he did not know how Tallstar would respond to him leaving. The WindClan leader was a fair cat, but to leave the patrol he was in charge of for this? How would Tallstar respond? What if Russetfur and Mousefur made it to TigerClan and they were followed? What then?

WindClan could leave Fireheart behind if need be, he could catch up. He knew the direction they were headed; it would not be a struggle to find them again. He needed to talk to Ravenpaw and Barley. As they went over a small incline, the Thunderpath disappearing behind them, Fireheart stopped in his tracks. He turned towards the farm and Ravenpaw and Barley’s barn.

“Fireheart?” Barkface stopped at his side, confusion filled his voice, “What is it?”

“Ravenpaw and Barley,” Fireheart replied. “I need to talk to them. I need to warn them.” He turned his head so he could see the medicine cat, “You can keep going. I need to go.”

“No.” Fireheart narrowed his eye at the brown toms’ response. Barkface continued, “You are not going, we can talk to Tallstar about this when we regroup.” Fireheart started to protest when Sandstorm cut him off.

“Fireheart, listen to him. We need to meet up with the others, you can’t just disappear on us.” Fireheart twitched his tail.

“I’m not disappearing on anyone. You know where I’m headed.” He jerked his head towards the farm, “I can’t disappear on them! We can’t!”

“Who said we would be,” Barkface meowed. “Tallstar is grateful to Ravenpaw and Barley for what they have done for WindClan, as soon as you mention it, I’m sure he will agree.” He eyed Fireheart, “Although I do not want you going.”

“Why not?” Fireheart flattened his ears, he needed to go warn them. He needed to help them. This was all his fault and Tigerstar might direct their anger onto the loners when he realized WindClan was gone. They were his friends, he couldn’t leave them to this.

“You’re hurt.” Fireheart twitched his tail, frustrated by Barkface’s response. So, what if he was? Barkface narrowed his yellow eyes, “If it was not for the situation we are in, I would have kept you to your nest for at least another few days. I do not want you hunting for the time being either.” Fireheart’s fur bristled as he began to protest. Barkface cut him off, his gaze shifting to Sandstorm, “In fact, I don’t want you going either. You’re off warrior duties for now, too.”

Sandstorm’s ears went back, “Barkface, it’s still over a moon before they will be born. I’ll be fine!” The medicine cat shook his head.

“I saw you struggle with crossing the stream and the Thunderpath. Pushing yourself too much will do no good for you or the kits and it will be strenuous enough having to keep moving for however long we need.” Barkface closed his eyes, shaking his head. He muttered, “If it was not for the situation presently…” The brown tom let himself trail off, letting out an exasperated sigh as he did.

“I could go talk to them,” Fireheart turned towards Bramblepaw at the sound of his voice, muffled by the bundle in his mouth. The apprentices’ amber eyes glowed through the darkness of the night. The warrior felt himself tense as he looked into those eyes, the pressure in his chest increased and he felt light-headed. He was not sure as to whether it was because of what the apprentice had suggested or the thought of Tigerstar that filled Fireheart’s head as he looked into those amber eyes.

Fireheart shook his head, “Nonsense. I forbid it.” His mind whirled, if Bramblepaw was sent out to the farm, there was the possibility that he could get caught by some TigerClan warriors. That was the worst thing that could happen. Fireheart cut off Bramblepaw as he began to protest, the warrior's tail lashed as he growled. “You will obey what you’re told. It’s too dangerous for you to go there.”

The sound of movement caught Fireheart’s attention, he turned quickly towards it, ears pricked and claws uncovering. The pressure on his chest increased as his heart began to beat faster. Had they been followed? What about Onewhisker’s patrol? Where were they? He opened his mouth, trying to pick up any sort of scent but there was nothing. The cats around him stiffened as well, he heard Thistlekit let out a mew of protest as he was pushed towards the center of the group by Bramblepaw.

Amber eyes appeared from over the incline, a few moments later more eyes appeared. It took Fireheart a moment to realize, this was Onewhisker’s patrol. He let his fur fall flat as his claws retracted.

Onewhisker drew closer to the Fireheart’s patrol, the deputy stepping forward as he did. The light brown tabby whispered, “Everything okay? We heard you stop and then talking.”

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Fireheart assured him. There wasn’t much of a choice in what to do considering how much Barkface was protesting. They could catch up with the others and go from there. He suggested, “Why don’t we continue on our way together?”

Onewhisker agreed, calling back to the cats that had been with him. Warriors quickly made their way over to Onewhisker and Fireheart’s patrol. The deputy recalled who was in this patrol – Brightheart, Mistyfoot, Morningflower, Featherpaw and, Stormpaw – with the addition of Tornear and Smokefang staying back earlier. Fireheart twitched his tail, that would mean the last group was smaller and there was a delay from his discussion as it was. They needed to keep going.

“Let’s go.” Fireheart turned back in the direction of the river, raising his tail as he moved forward. Both patrols followed his lead quietly, the tom forcing himself to move as fast as he could manage with his limp towards the patch of forest alongside the Twolegplace. They would follow along the fence which bordered it and from there keep going until they reached the river.

As they continued across the land and into the trees, the lights of Twolegplace showed over the fence that had appeared. Their jarring glow lighting the way as the patrols moved quickly along the fence.

Fireheart kept glancing through the patch of trees, towards the farm. He knew this patch of trees well. A number of them did. This was where Fireheart, Mistyfoot, and Graystripe would take the apprentices for training before everything happened and they had to leave the farm behind. The farm was just on the other side of it, and from there would be a quick walk to the barn. The warrior was growing anxious, hopefully, Tallstar would let him go back to them. Hopefully, there would be no consequences if he was allowed to.

The patch of trees ended eventually and as did the fence along Twolegplace, Fireheart had one ear tilted in the direction of Twolegplace as they moved. He could not see what was going on on that side, but it was mostly quiet. He could hear a dog barking in the distance, too far for it to be a danger to the Clan cats and the occasional sound of a monster passing by.

As they drew closer to the river, the sound of its flow became louder and louder. Eventually, the river was in view, a few cats milling about on the bank could be seen thanks to the golden lights provided by the Twoleg nests nearby. They turned their attention to the others arriving as they came into view. A few cats rose to their paws, heading towards the others.

Fireheart recognized Tallstar as the black and white tom approached him, there was a bit of alarm in his eyes as he did. His gaze shifted away from Fireheart to the rest of the Clan behind him. He asked, “What took so long? Did something happen?”

"No, this is on me. I apologize.” Fireheart dipped his head to his leader. He explained the situation surrounding the stop and wanting to see Ravenpaw and Barley. Tallstar was silent for a few moments after Fireheart had stopped speaking. The warriors’ pelt twitched, was Barkface wrong?

“You can go, but be quick about it.” Fireheart nodded, meowing thanks. Tallstar continued, “Tell them, that if they feel the need, they can join us.” Surprise filled Fireheart at the black and white toms’ response. He would allow for the loners to join WindClan?

“I do not think it is a good idea for Fireheart to go.” The attention was shifted to Barkface who stood next to the deputy. His tail moved from side to side behind him. “He’s limping as it is.”

“He would be walking during this time whether he went or not,” Tallstar replied. “It makes no difference. I am going to allow him to go.” Barkface began to protest, Tallstar twitched his ear at the medicine cat. “He’ll be fine.” The older tom’s gaze shifted back to Fireheart, “Take another warrior with you.”

“I’ll go with him,” Graystripe spoke up from where he was not far from the other three cats. He had been talking with his kits at first and came over during the conversation. Fireheart agreed, it would be good to see Ravenpaw with his Graystripe by his side.

Tallstar looked between the two warriors, “Be quick and do not get caught. We will be here when you return.” He twitched his ear dismissively. With that, Fireheart moved to Graystripe’s side. The two warriors said their goodbyes quickly before heading back up to the strip of trees between Twolegplace and the farm.

It was quiet as the two warriors moved through the woods. Fireheart kept his ears pricked, hoping that there would be no TigerClan warriors following their trail. The tightness in his chest that had lingered there since this plan had first been discussed increased.

Graystripe took the lead, slowing down when Fireheart would fall behind on occasion. The two warriors crossed the stream that ran through the stretch of woods and moved quickly towards the farm.

Eventually, they made it to the edge of the trees. From here it was past a few Twoleg nests and onto the barn. Fireheart was feeling uneasy, what if something had already happened? Tigerstar knew WindClan had stayed in a place not too far from here. Did he make the connection? Did the WindClan warriors that joined TigerClan tell Tigerstar about when they stayed there last? If anything of that nature had happened while Sandstorm had been in the Clan, Fireheart was certain he would have heard about it. There was still the chance of something happening in the few days since everything had happened. Possibilities raced through his head as they made their way to the barn.

Graystripe entered first, squeezing his way through the crack left open in the barn doors, Fireheart followed behind him. He gazed around the barn, taking in its familiar scent.

The barn would never be the comfort he felt in the forest. In ThunderClan territory. But it was a comfort to him. This was where he had first gone when he escaped. He had spent a number of moons of his life here and while it would never be home it was a sentimental place for him. So many memories among friends had happened in these walls, on the farm as a whole. He could smell Ravenpaw and Barley’s scent quite well, but any other scent of the warriors that had once lived here was gone. Covered by the scent of Twolegs and mice and hay. By the ever-changing bales that would have carried the scent away with them, their scent was gone but that comfort, the welcoming feeling he had felt all those moons ago was still here.

Graystripe glanced back at him; his yellow eyes barely visible in the dim light. He meowed quietly, “I’ll go get them. You can stay here.”

Fireheart murmured his agreement, watching the gray tom head towards the hay bales, using them to climb up to the second level of the barn. The ginger warrior let himself sit, let himself relax a bit as he waited for Graystripe to return with the two loners. He licked at the wound on his shoulder a few times as he let the familiar quiet engulfed him.

Suddenly he heard some hushed meowing coming from where Graystripe had gone. Fireheart turned his head towards the sound, his ears pricked. A few moments later, three shapes appeared. Relief washed over Fireheart as he recognized Graystripe in the lead, after him was Ravenpaw and at the end was Barley. Fireheart rose to his paws, meowing a greeting as the other toms made their way over.

Ravenpaw and Barley returned his greeting, both sounding as though they had woken from their slumber. Fireheart recognized a look of concern in the black tomcats’ green eyes as he approached the ginger warrior, pressing his muzzle against the other cats. Ravenpaw meowed, “It’s good to see you again, what happened to your eye?”

Fireheart pressed back against his friend, as he meowed. “I don’t think Tigerstar likes that eye too much.” Ravenpaw’s eyes rounded at his response as he pulled away. Fireheart shrugged, “I’m as blind as I was before, I don’t know what he was trying to achieve.”

Graystripe snorted, suggesting, “Perhaps he was trying to see if it could be reversed.”

Fireheart’s whiskers twitched at his friend’s response, suppressing a purr that wanted to form. As he spoke, the gray warrior moved towards Fireheart, turning to face Ravenpaw and Barley as he came to the other warriors’ side. Fireheart responded, “maybe. Perhaps I should thank him for the generosity.”

“We should stop by on our way back.” Even though he knew Graystripe was joking, a tightness formed on Fireheart’s chest. Ravenpaw’s ears went back.

“Quit it, why are you both like this?” He sighed before asking, “You got into another fight with Tigerstar?”

“Yes, that’s actually why we’re here.” Jokes aside, the feeling of guilt reformed in Fireheart’s belly. _This is all my fault_. Fireheart explained, “WindClan is leaving and we’re going with them.” He explained the situation WindClan was in and the offer that Tallstar had extended to the loners.

Both loners looked shocked as Fireheart told them everything. As he came to a finish, Ravenpaw glanced back at his mate who took a step forward. A silent agreement seemed to pass between the loners. Barley turned towards the other two toms, “Tell Tallstar that we are thankful for his offer, but this is our home.” His blue eyes shown through the dim light. “We’ll defend it to our last claw if need be.”

A feeling of admiration for the two loners filled Fireheart. Neither of them was warriors and clearly they did not want to be, but they both had warrior spirits. This was their territory and they would stand by it as long as they could. A torn feeling hit the warrior, he felt the same way about his home and yet he was leaving it. Bluestar had said he would be betraying the Clans by leaving and yet he had to. They all had to leave because of this faked sign from StarClan. This faked dream.

Fireheart blinked at Barley, “Well if you ever need assistance from us in any form, we’ll be upriver.”

The black and white tom nodded back at Fireheart. The warrior shifted his attention back to Ravenpaw as the black loner took a step towards them. He pressed his muzzle against the side of Fireheart’s neck, staying still for a long moment. He meowed, “Tell everyone we send our greetings and truly send our thanks to Tallstar.” He pulled away, pressing against Graystripe next. After another long moment, he pulled away. Green eyes went back and forth between Fireheart and Graystripe, there was a glimmer of sadness. Ravenpaw meowed, “I’ll miss you guys.”

Fireheart and Graystripe both mewed their agreements before moving forward and pressing onto either side of the loner. Another long moment came where they stayed still, enjoying the company of the others before slowly pulling away.

They had not lived with Ravenpaw for moons, and they had not prior to Bluestar’s death for moons either. Either way, there was some comfort in knowing their friend was not too far away. Now he would not know where Fireheart and Graystripe were and in turn, the two warriors would not know how Ravenpaw was fairing. The unknown hung over the three friends, creating heaviness in the air around them.

There was a moment of silence before Graystripe meowed his final goodbye, Fireheart following quickly after. They turned away from their friend a moment later, heading towards the barn door as Ravenpaw and Barley watched on.


	59. Chapter 59

“We will stop here for the night,” Tallstar twitched a black ear in the direction of a broken down Twoleg nest not far from the river. It was up a slight incline from the river. A heaviness formed in Fireheart’s chest at the other toms’ words. Memories resurging but he ignored them, Tallstar was leader and what he said was done. Fireheart nodded as Tallstar slowed in his stride, raising his tail as to signal the Clan behind them to stop.

Fireheart followed the black and white tom’s lead, turning to face the rest of the Clan. The deputy took a step forward, ignoring the constant ache in his shoulder that had been with him throughout this journey. He squinted; the sun’s blinding rays hit his eye as it set behind the river. There would still be some daylight left for hunting before everyone truly settled down. Now it was time to go through the system they had set up over these last few days.

Fireheart called out, “Mistyfoot, Tawnyfur, and Cloudtail I want you to go check out the Twoleg nest.” He twitched his ear towards it as he spoke. The three warriors stepped forward, moving through the crowd towards Fireheart and Tallstar as he spoke. When they had stopped in front of him, the deputy meowed, “Report back with what you’ve found.”

The small patrol moved up the incline to the Twoleg nest, disappearing into an opening. As they did, the rest of the Clan began to relax. A few settled down, exhausted after walking for so long and so far, while others began to talk quietly amongst themselves. It had been an exhausting journey so far and there was no certainty of when it would be over. Barkface had not received any sort of follow up dream and there had not been anywhere seen as a suitable place for the Clan to settle. Nowhere where it might be seen as someplace where StarClan would want them to settle. Even though it was not StarClan that had sent the sign, there had to be a place. Otherwise, why would they be fine with WindClan leaving Clan territories in the first place? Bluestar had said they were so there had to be a place. Hopefully, they would find it soon.

The whole situation surrounding WindClan leaving was strange. Why was StarClan alright with it if they were not the ones to send the sign? Who else could have possibly sent the sign and why had that Clan leave Clan territory in the first place? Was Barkface’s dream about a real event or not? Clearly, if it was real, the Clan had returned eventually. Even so, this was a chance to get away from the dangers of the forest for now.

They had been traveling for a few days at this point, Fireheart and Graystripe had managed to make their way from the farm back to the river and WindClan with no issue. Perhaps it was covering their scents that had helped or pure luck, but the Clan had managed to slip away without being caught by TigerClan.

There was no sign that they had been followed, so TigerClan was no longer an issue to be troubled with. Instead, it was Twolegs and other animals that they might run into.

So far Twolegs and dogs had been the main issues since the river cut through Twolegplace. It was mostly hiding from both and moving in a way where they would not catch their attention. There was a stretch along the river thus far with not very many Twoleg nests, a stretch of grass with the occasional tree. With that, there was no need to deal with many monsters.

They had traveled through the night that first night and continued until well past sunhigh, putting a good amount of space between WindClan and the forest. After that night’s rest, it had become walking through the day and resting at night wherever they could.

It did not take long for the patrol to reappear, moving back down the hill to where the rest of the Clan waited to hear what would be happening. Mistyfoot took the lead, stopping in front of Tallstar and Fireheart. Cloudtail and Tawnyfur stopped a few moments later. The WindClan leader looked at her expectedly.

“It’s all clear, there’s a lot of mouse scent in and around it as well,” Mistyfoot reported. Tallstar spoke his approval, letting out a yowl as he turned to the rest of the Clan. With that, they rose to their paws again, following their leader towards the broken down Twoleg nest.

Fireheart hung back for a few moments, continuing when Sandstorm came to his side. They moved towards the Twoleg nest, stopping as they came close. The way into it was on a ledge, above their heads where there was a square hole. Had this Twoleg nest been in better condition, there would have been some of that strange Twoleg ice over the openings. Here it was missing and with it, WindClan would have a place to shelter for the night.

Warriors moved forward, one after another as they jumped up onto the ledge and disappeared into the den. When it was Fireheart’s turn, he hesitated a moment, moving his head side to side before he jumped. When he did the jump and landed neatly on the ledge, rather than continue into the nest, the tom moved to the side. He turned to face the river as he waited for Sandstorm to jump.

The queen jumped up a moment later. She shot Fireheart a warning look as he moved towards him, ending any sort of fussing that he would have done before it even began. Sandstorm moved past him, jumping neatly onto the ground within the Twoleg nest a few moments later. Fireheart hesitated a moment, looking into the dimly lit space. _I’m not a kittypet._ After a pause, he followed his mate into the opening, landing on the soft material which lay on the ground.

There were some mews of surprise coming from warriors as they landed on the substance, eyes were down at the ground. Fireheart had felt this substance before, it had been in the Twoleg nests he had lived in as a kit. This Twoleg nest seemed to be more similar to the one that he lived in rather than the dens that had been at the farm and WindClan had experienced.

“What is _it_?” Fireheart looked up at the voice, it was Thistlekit. The young black and white tom was staring down at the material beneath his paws in awe.

“It smells like sheep,” meowed Tornear, his nose to the ground as he sniffed it.

“What’s sheep?” Sandstorm asked.

“It’s an animal that they have on farms,” Fireheart explained. “They look like walking clouds.”

“We saw them on the moors sometimes, Twolegs brought them out there.” Whitetail meowed. Fireheart lowered his nose to the ground as the other warrior spoke, sniffing at it. It did smell like a sheep. Fireheart stared at the ground, pushing away questions of why it smelt of sheep as he tried to recall what this stuff was called.

“It’s carpet.” He turned at the sound of Cloudtail’s voice. The white warrior jumped from the ledge to the ground, padding up to stand next to Brightheart who was waiting for him not far from the entrance. “Twolegs put it down sometimes in their nests. Not sure why.”

Fireheart’s ears twitched, somewhat surprised by his kin’s knowledge. He commented, “I did not realize you knew these sorts of things.”

Blue eyes shifted to the deputy; Cloudtail shrugged. “I don’t know everything but I did spend some time with Twolegs. I imagine you’d be able to name more than me in here.”

The pressure increased on Fireheart’s chest. “I don’t know about that,” he muttered. “It’s been a while.” The rest of the Clan had already come in and were gathered around. He’d need to send out a few patrols for hunting before the sun set. He raised his voice, starting to call out names as he formed the patrols. Some he sent further into the Twoleg nest while others were sent outside of it. Fireheart’s gaze landed on Bramblepaw, a feeling of irritation overcoming the warrior at the sight of him.

The tabby’s pelt was all messed up, fur ruffled and sticking up as though he had just woken up. He had spoken with the apprentice about this earlier. Clearly, he had not followed Fireheart’s instructions. The warrior finished what he was saying, “- Onewhisker, Featherpaw, and Bramblepaw – Bramblepaw before you go come here please.” He twitched an ear at Brightheart, who he had made the head of the patrol, “I’ll send him out after. You can go now.” Brightheart nodded before nudging Cloudtail who was side eying Fireheart. After a few words passed between the two warriors, they moved away, disappearing from Fireheart’s view and towards the exit.

Bramblepaw walked over to Fireheart, confusion on his face. “Yeah?”

“What did I tell you?” He quickly hooked a foreleg across Bramblepaw’s back, his paw going around the apprentice's side as he pulled him closer, beginning to lick his fur down rapidly. The apprentice’s eyes rounded with alarm and he tried to pull away, Fireheart gripped him tighter as he continued.

“Stop it! What are you doing?”

“What I told you to do at sunrise.” The apprentice let out a groan, trying to pull away again.

“Why does it matter?”

Fireheart’s ears went back, he meowed between licks, “I will not have you look like a ruffian. What you look like reflects back on you, on me, and on your Clan.”

Bramblepaw hissed, “We are in front of everyone, please Fireheart!”

“Should have thought about that before ignoring me,” Fireheart grunted, repositioning himself. He moved to a different angle to get at a different spot.

Bramblepaw exclaimed, “Graystripe and Mistyfoot don’t do this to Stormpaw and Featherpaw!”

“They don’t need to,” Fireheart replied. “Now sit still, kit, you are only making it longer than it has to be.” Bramblepaw’s ears went back and he groaned but he listened to the order. He sat begrudgingly through the rest of the grooming. As soon as he had finished, Fireheart pulled away from him. The brown tom looked at him, Fireheart nodded. “You may go.”

Bramblepaw sprang to his paws, heading quickly towards the ledge. He jumped onto it before disappearing out of the square hole and after the patrol he had been assigned to. Fireheart’s whiskers twitched.

“You’ve embarrassed him,” Fireheart turned towards Sandstorm as she spoke. There was laughter lighting up her pale eyes. He shrugged.

“There aren’t many cats here, anyway, he’ll be grooming his pelt come the morning,” Fireheart responded.

“Oh, I’m sure his pelt will look great,” Sandstorm blinked at him. “Are you going to mother our kits like that?” Fireheart felt a jolt of surprise.

He scoffed, “I don’t mother him.” A feeling of anxiety pooled in his chest at the thought of the kits. Would he be a good father after everything that had happened?

“Yes, you do.” Graystripe meowed as he approached, Mistyfoot was following after him. Both warriors looked amused by what they had just seen. “You’ve been doing it for a while.”

“They’re right, Fireheart,” Mistyfoot agreed. Fireheart’s ears went back, giving a disbelieving snort. How was he mothering Bramblepaw? He rose to his paws before the others could continue this accusation. His gaze landed on a different part of the Twoleg nest, through a sagging door was another den – _room_, he recalled. That was what they were called. Curiosity filled him and a heaviness formed on his chest, perhaps he could remember more than he thought.

_I’m not a kittypet._

He padded towards the other den, the three warriors he had left behind exchanging confused looks before following him towards it. Memories clogged his mind of times before he ever set paw in the forest as padded through the door. It felt wrong to remember that life, he had fought against being called a kittypet time and time again and still dealt with it hanging over him. It would have been better if he could have erased those first few moons of his life but he could not, they stuck to him like honey. No matter what he had tried to do, this part of his past always seemed to resurface and be used against him in one way or another.

Had he remained a kittypet, his life would have been completely different. He never would have had to deal with anything like Tigerstar or the cold of leaf-bare or what WindClan was facing now. He would have lived a safe and comfortable life. Despite everything that had happened, he could never be a kittypet again. Fireheart had walked the forest in his dreams long before he joined ThunderClan and would continue to live this way until the end.

The floor changed from the carpet, as Cloudtail had called it, to a solid white stone-like substance. It was cold beneath his paws. He glanced up, remembering what his old Twoleg nest had looked like. There was a level above them where the Twolegs would sleep in their own separate dens and this was like the den he would sleep in when he was a kit. Fireheart gazed around it for a moment.

“Kitchen,” Fireheart murmured, the word strange on his tongue. This was where Twolegs would store and eat food.

“What?” Fireheart turned at the confused meow. Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Mistyfoot all looked confused. Graystripe asked, “What’s that?”

“This is a kitchen,” Fireheart explained. “It’s where Twolegs eat. When I –” The words caught in his throat, a feeling of shame coming over him. His chest grew tighter as he began to hear Tigerstar’s words echo through his head. He shook his head, “It doesn’t matter.”

“No, Fireheart go on.” There was curiosity in Mistyfoot’s blue eyes as she spoke. No malice, no judgment like he expected. His gaze shifted to Graystripe and Sandstorm in turn. Neither one of them seemed to be judging him either, surprise filled him. _They aren’t judging me for being a kittypet?_ Fireheart pushed that thought away almost immediately, _I’m not a kittypet._

“When I was a kit, I’d sleep in here.” Another word popped into his head, “My bed was in here.” He was reminded of the warmth that provided, the warmth and comfort Twoleg nests provided in general. The nests and dens that they had out in the forest would never compare.

All three warriors stared at him blankly. Sandstorm asked, “What’s a bed?”

“I-It’s like a nest,” Fireheart’s tail twitched nervously. “They’re kind of different but they’re almost the same thing.”

“Weird,” Graystripe meowed. Fireheart’s fur rose along his spine. The gray tom asked, “Why do kittypets not just call it a nest?” Fireheart shrugged, not knowing what to say. The other cats’ words repeated in his head, was he calling Fireheart a kittypet?

Fireheart’s pelt was beginning to heat up self-consciously. What did they think of him remembering this all? He meowed, “Let’s head back.”

Graystripe glanced at him, an unreadable look in his eyes as he took a few steps further into the kitchen. He looked around it for a moment before asking, “So, Twolegs eat in here?” Fireheart nodded slowly, what did the other tom want out of this? Graystripe looked back at him, a humorous glimmer in his yellow eyes. He turned towards Sandstorm, “So Sandstorm, what do you think Twolegs –”

Alarm flashed through Fireheart; he quickly slammed his paw over Graystripe’s mouth. The anxious feeling that had been forming was pushed aside and replaced by an amused annoyance.

Fireheart hissed, “You are not bringing Sandstorm into this. It was bad enough when it started spreading in WindClan!”

Graystripe pushed his paw away, “You’re just saying that because some of them agreed with me.”

“It is a stupid debate!” Fireheart sprang back as Graystripe swiped at him, he let out a playful growl as he raised his paw. The other toms’ eyes rounded.

“You’re the one that started it!”

“I literally did not, it was you!” He swiped at Graystripe.

Graystripe jerked back, growling back at Fireheart. Before either one of them could continue, an utterly confused voice spoke up from behind them, “Excuse me?”

Turning towards Sandstorm, Fireheart saw that she was looking between the two toms. The obvious puzzlement over what was going on was all over her face. Mistyfoot looked at the queen, she slowly shook her head. “You don’t want to know.”

“Yes, you do.” Graystripe’s tail was raised high as he spoke, “You see, Sandstorm –”

Fireheart sat back on his haunches, raising his forelegs off the ground. He let out a hiss, reaching both paws forward and griping Graystripe by the shoulders, careful not to use his claws. Fireheart cut the other cat off as he pulled him towards him. Graystripe’s head hit his chest as Fireheart growled, “As your deputy, I order you to shut up.”

Graystripe brought his weight forward, pushing his friend back. He toppled them both over onto the white surface beneath them. The hard ground hit Fireheart’s back, causing him to groan as the other warrior put his weight on top of him. The anxiety that Fireheart had felt earlier was completely gone, distracted by the other cats’ actions. He felt a purr forming in his throat. Humor lit up Graystripe’s yellow eyes as he rested his head on his chest and mewed, “I’d like to see you make me.”

“Oh, you would, would you?” Fireheart wrapped his forelegs around the other warrior’s large gray head, keeping his head and muzzle against his chest. He opened his jaws, biting at one of the other cats’ ears.

Past Graystripe, Fireheart could see Sandstorm and Mistyfoot giving each other exasperated looks at the sight before them. Mistyfoot mouthed, ‘_toms!_’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Fireheart and Graystripe's relationship is like. One of my favorite parts of this


	60. Chapter 60

There were trees surrounding him. A small creek trickled by, not too far from where Fireheart stood. His ears were pricked for the sound small paws scurrying amongst the leaf litter. He opened his mouth slightly, letting the smell of shrew overtake his senses. The tomcats’ belly growled, all that was needed was to catch it.

He lowered himself into a crouch, everything he had learned as an apprentice all those seasons ago running through his head as he started to creep across the forest floor.

Fireheart followed the path silently until he could see movement from a clump of bracken. The warrior froze, tensing his muscles as he prepared to make his attack. He crept a few paces closer, eyes locked onto the bracken where the shrew was located when a rustling came from off to the side.

With that, the movement stopped and Fireheart could hear the sound of the prey creature making its escape. His tail lashed in annoyance; he had been so close to making that kill. He rose from his crouch, approaching where the sound had come from. He lifted his muzzle, taking in the scent around him as he approached the sound. He could smell another cat's scent. He knew this scent well.

"Spottedleaf?” He called out as he approached. Why was she here? He had been having a perfectly normal dream up until this point. It was a brief break from the nightmares he usually had and he was enjoying it. A moment later, Fireheart spotted the pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

She looked back at him as he trotted forward. Her scent hit him as he came up on her side. Spottedleaf meowed, “Hello Fireheart.”

“Hi.” His chest tightened as she flicked her tail against his shoulder and down his side. Fireheart padded alongside the StarClan cat, circling in front of her before stopping when they were face to face. He blinked at her, “Why are you here?”

Soft amber eyes looked intensely at him. She meowed, “You need to go back.”

Fireheart’s ears went back, of course it was this. He took a step away from Spottedleaf. “I’m not going back. I already told Bluestar this.”

She moved closer to him; her gaze unwavering. “You must, Fireheart. This is your destiny.” Annoyance heated up his pelt, he could not afford dying right now, no matter if this was his destiny or not.

“I can’t,” Fireheart’s tail lashed. “I told Bluestar this, I need to be here for WindClan.” Sandstorm stuck out in his mind. “I need to be here for Sandstorm and the kits. I can’t abandon them!”

There was a strange look in Spottedleaf’s eyes at his words. Fireheart stared at her, confused, why was she looking at him like that? Spottedleaf moved closer, “It is StarClan’s will that you go back.”

He took a step back, “I don’t care about StarClan’s will! I need to take care of the cats I can. I can’t help them back in the forest!” The strange look in Spottedleaf’s golden eyes increased, she moved closer again.

“Fireheart, you need to listen to me.” Despite the look in her eyes, her voice was soft. “Go back to the forest.”

Fireheart shook his head, “I can’t leave WindClan.” He paused, “I can’t leave Sandstorm.” His ears went back, why was StarClan doing this again? Why was Spottedleaf looking at him so strangely? Bluestar had not had that look in her eyes when they spoke. He hissed, “I am staying with WindClan!”

Fireheart turned away quickly, ignoring the other cat as she started to speak with him again. The dream began to fade into darkness around him as he stalked away.

When Fireheart opened his eyes it was still dark, the only light was provided by the dim moon and starlight which showed through the square holes in the Twoleg nest. Fireheart could feel anger heating up his pelt, what didn’t they get? He was not returning to the forest.

He lifted his head, looking around the den for a moment, the pressure on his chest returning. He hated that they had stayed here, it disturbed him to the core but it also provided the whole Clan with shelter. He pushed away that rough voice that began to speak in his head. _I am not a kittypet_.

The warrior shifted his attention to the cat next to him, all Sandstorm was right now was a dark shape. Fireheart pressed himself further against her back, the conversation he had just had with Spottedleaf running through his head. He licked the back of the tabby queen’s head a few times before whispering, “I love you.”

He rested his muzzle on her neck, closing his eyes. Fireheart breathed in Sandstorm’s scent deeply, there was no way he was falling back asleep now but he would stay with her until sunrise.

A stifled gasp sounded behind him; Fireheart lifted his head quickly, alarmed. He turned towards it, locking eyes with another cat.

He recognized Tallstar right away, he looked shaken. Fireheart shifted onto his paws, was Tallstar alright?

The shock seemed to fade quickly. Both toms continued to stare at each other before Tallstar whispered, “Fireheart?”

“Yes?”

“I apologize, I did not mean to wake you. I thought…” He trailed off, taking an unsteady breath before shaking his head.

“You did not wake me,” Fireheart assured him. Curiosity filled him, why had Tallstar gasped? What wasn’t he saying? “What is it?” The other tom did not respond. After a few moments, Fireheart lowered his head. Was that out of turn? “I’m sorry, it is none of my business. I meant no offense.”

“You did none,” Tallstar’s response was quick. Something was putting him on edge, what was it? Fireheart had never seen the leader like this before. Even after the dogs and having to leave Clan territory, Tallstar had always been collected. Tallstar rose, “Come with me, so we do not wake anyone.”

Fireheart nodded, turning back to Sandstorm for a moment before rising and padding the short distance over to his leader. Tallstar turned towards the square hole where they had entered the evening before, leading the way past Smokefang who was the warrior on sentry duty that night, and out of the nest.

Fireheart’s shoulders relaxed as they reached the open air, the tension in his chest lessened. It was good to be out of that place, away from those memories.

He followed Tallstar away from the Twoleg nest and towards the river, it was quiet except for a gentle breeze of wind. The moon hung low overhead, soon it would disappear and the sun would start to rise. Stars sparkled across the night sky; Fireheart stared up at them for a moment. These could not possibly be the same ancestors that walked the skies above the forest and yet they seemed so familiar.

His mind went to his dream, perhaps they were.

Tallstar paused in his step as they got to the riverbank, Fireheart stopped at his side, puzzled. Why had he wanted to come all the way down here?

Fireheart looked into the dark water before them, his ears going back at the sight. Barkface had taken everything off his face the evening prior, saying something about letting the wound breathe. Now he could see it in the reflection below.

Another large scar stretched across his face, this fresher one going over his muzzle as well. His eye was even more squinted than it had been before, he was barely able to open it. His face was still somewhat swollen as well. He suddenly felt self-conscious of himself, his face had already been ruined and now this. What must the others think? Sandstorm? It was bad enough with the first scar.

“It will get smaller,” Fireheart turned at the sound of Tallstar’s voice. The other tom was watching him. “Wounds heal and, in turn, scars will fade. They will become less of what they were originally.” Fireheart blinked, Tallstar was right, but it would always be there. Another reminding of everything that had happened. Tallstar asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Well enough,” Fireheart replied. He was able to do what he was supposed to and he certainly was not in the same state he had been after the fight. He hadn’t even had a nightmare that night, it might have been from the dream being from StarClan or that Sandstorm’s presence seemed to lessen them but it was something. It was better than it could have been.

“And how is Sandstorm?”

“She’s settling in well.” Did Tallstar bring him all the way out here to talk about these? He could have asked Sandstorm himself. “She’s not pleased about not being allowed to hunt, though.”

Tallstar’s whiskers twitched, “It won’t be too long until she is able to again.” He looked out towards the water, “Once the kits are born, she should be able. That is if she has the time and energy. Kits are a pawful.”

Anxiety pooled in Fireheart’s chest at the thought of the kits. He was excited to be a father; he truly was but everything still made him nervous. What happened if he kept having his moments and nightmares?

“They are.” Fireheart’s mind went to Bramblepaw and Cloudtail as he spoke, they were both a pawful in their own right and there had only been one each time. Cloudtail had been mostly cared for by Brindleface and while he helped as he could, he had not been Cloudtail’s primary caretaker. Fireheart visited the nursery as often as he could and had done what he could with Cloudkit. In turn, he had gotten to know his foster siblings; Fernkit and Ashkit. Cloudkit had always been the starter of what mischief they got into.

Fireheart had been Bramblepaw’s, however, and the apprentice was certainly more manageable than Cloudtail had been as a kit. He had never intended on taking in Bramblekit, and even Cloudkit had been a surprise, but he was glad he could be there for them. Even so, both young toms had caused him a great deal of stress and worry. _It has to be the same as being a father,_ Fireheart reflected. _Or a mother._ “She won’t be doing it alone though.”

“Of course not,” Tallstar agreed. “You will be a good father.”

Fireheart blinked, surprised by the statement. Anxiety bubbled in his belly as he thanked the other cat.

“I hope so.” Fireheart meowed, “I never met my father.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw strange look came across Tallstar’s face, why was he looking at Fireheart like that? “It’s not done with kittypets, really.” Words were caught in his throat, “We leave our mothers really young, too.” His chest tightened, _I’m not a kittypet._ “I remember her but all I know about my father was his name and that I look like him.”

“Strange how cats can live such different lives,” Tallstar commented. “I imagine it is because of the Twolegs?”

“It is,” Fireheart said. _My kits will know both of their parents. _He asked, “Have you ever had kits?” It dawned on him that he did not know much about Tallstar’s past despite being his deputy. The situation surrounding their working together was strange, deputies usually knew more about their leaders. Fireheart’s ears went back as Tallstar remained silent for an extended moment. “I-I apologize I did not mean anything by –” He was silenced by a flick of the other cats’ ear.

“No, I have not.” Tallstar’s gaze was on Fireheart, a strange light in his eyes. “I don’t believe I truly had a mate either.” The warriors’ ears pricked, why had he said it like that? Tallstar murmured, “Maybe if things had been different…”

“Were they in a different Clan?” Fireheart asked hesitantly. Tallstar shook his head.

“No, a kittypet.” Surprise jolted through Fireheart, Tallstar had been with a _kittypet_? “Remember what I told you about the tunnels collapsing?” Fireheart nodded. “They collapsed on top of my father; it is how he died.”

“I’m sorry to hear.” Tallstar twitched his ear.

“It was a long time ago; I was barely more than a kit. It was the reason we stopped using the tunnels originally.” The strange glow grew in Tallstar’s eyes, “There was a cat down there with him – a rogue from a group of cats that would visit the Clan when I was young.” He closed his eyes, “I was angry and young and full of grief. I put the blame for my father’s death on this cat. When I became a warrior, I left WindClan and went after him.” Fireheart’s eyes widened, Tallstar had _left_ WindClan?

“I met this kittypet during this time, I got myself into some trouble and he helped me out. He saved my life. He ended up coming with me as I followed that rogue.” His eyes opened again; a light Fireheart had never seen before in them glowed. “Without him, I don’t think I would have realized what I was doing was wrong. He helped me realize my misplaced grief and because of that, I did not let it out on an innocent cat.” He paused, “I fell in love with Jake during our time together.”

Fireheart stared at the flowing river in front of them. His mind was whirling with shock. He said slowly, “That was my father’s name.”

“I know.” Fireheart turned back towards Tallstar as he spoke, the leader was watching him. “I knew you were his son the moment I set eyes on you.”

Fireheart stared back at the older cat, dumbfounded. Every interaction he had had with the other cat ran through his mind. His apparent immediate acceptance of Fireheart, how Tallstar had not turned him over to Tigerstar immediately, how he had managed to convince Tallstar to listen to him and believe his version of events. His willingness to stand behind Fireheart and support him when his own Clanmates was skeptical. It all made sense now.

“Is that why you made me deputy?”

“No.” Tallstar said, “While I am glad I was able to meet one of his kits, you are deputy because you earned it. I see a capable leader in you. You have always been a spirited cat, a good warrior. You are hardworking and have proven yourself to be a fine and loyal warrior. I could not ask for a better deputy.”

Fireheart’s head lowered respectfully at the praise, Tallstar touched his nose to the top of the other cat’s head briefly. How many of Tallstar’s decisions had been influenced by this, Fireheart wondered. Is it the reason he did not turn Fireheart over to Tigerstar the first time he went to WindClan camp?

“Leaving Clan territory and going where StarClan wants us to go,” Tallstar’s meow was quiet, there was a reminiscent glimmer in his eyes. “I know it is far from the same, however, it is bringing back these memories of him.”

“Did you think I was him?” Was that why he gasped earlier? There was a long moment of silence as Tallstar considered Fireheart’s question.

“I suppose I did,” Tallstar responded. A long moment of silence passed between the two warriors before Tallstar rose to his paws, turning his attention to where the sun had begun to rise. It’s flames just beginning to peek over the horizon. “We should be heading back now.” Fireheart nodded, rising to his paws as well.

Tallstar led the way towards the Twoleg nest when a scent hit Fireheart's nose. He paused in his step, lowering his head to the ground as he breathed in the fresh trail.

He heard Tallstar stop in his stride, Fireheart could feel his gaze on him. He did not need to do this now; he would be sending out patrols in a moment but Barkface still did not want Fireheart to hunt as of last night. He had been unpleased with Fireheart and Graystripe’s fighting as it was. This might be the only chance he gets without being reprimanded by the medicine cat.

His dream prior to the interruption flashed through his mind, he had been so close to catching that shrew. He followed the scent trail, slowly lowering himself into a crouch. He froze as he got close enough to see its movements shifting the grass.

He slowly shifted his head side to side before making the leap. He ignored the pain on his side as he landed, paws on his target. The creature let out an alarmed squeak before Fireheart bit the back of its neck. He picked it up in his jaws, turning back to where Tallstar was watching.

Its scent filled his mouth as Fireheart padded back over to the other cat. His belly groaned. Tallstar asked, “Do you think you will be able to get past Barkface with that?”

Fireheart blinked at the other cat, “For all we know, he’s still asleep.” Tallstar gave a disbelieving snort before turning back in the direction of the Twoleg nest. He led the way back over, a heaviness forming in Fireheart’s chest as he stared at the structure.

He pushed away that voice as Tallstar made the jump onto the ledge of the square hole. _I’m not a kittypet_, he reminded himself before following the other cat into the nest.

A few warriors had already woken up, turning their attention to their leader and deputy as they entered the den. Fireheart dropped the mouse, calling warriors forward.

Fireheart began to assign patrols quickly, going about the same rhythm as he had the previous night. As soon as all the cats were assigned and out trying to find prey for their Clanmates, Fireheart picked up the mouse again.

As he turned in the direction where he had left Sandstorm earlier, something caught his eye. Barkface was looking at him expectantly, his amber eyes narrowed. Fireheart flicked an ear at the brown tom before heading over to where Sandstorm was watching. He dropped the mouse at her paws, “ ’ Morning.”

“Good morning.” Sandstorm touched her nose to his muzzle briefly.

“I caught you this,” he twitched an ear. “I gotta go get scolded for it now.” Sandstorm’s eyes narrowed.

“Mousebrain.” She cuffed him gently over one ear, “I’ll save you some.”

“No, it’s alright. I already ate.”

“Fireheart.” Sandstorm’s voice became serious, “You are a terrible liar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kept pushing off schoolwork and now it's sorta all hitting me so I'm going to need to buckle down on that for a bit. It'll probably be a few weeks before I get to update again, so I apologize for that.  
Stay safe out there!


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute, hasn't it? Sorry for how long it's been, thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“I’ll be fine,” Fireheart’s tail twitched behind him, his guilt was building. He touched his muzzle to Sandstorm’s cheek for a moment. “I’ve done this before, there’s no reason to worry.”

Her eyes narrowed, “It’s going to rain. You can’t stay out here.” Sandstorm twitched his ear towards the sky as she spoke, large dark clouds hung heavy overhead. It was darker than it usually would be during this time of day. “Fireheart, nothing is going to happen. You’re safe. You need to come in.”

Fireheart shook his head, “No. I’ll stand guard tonight.” He was no longer limping and there was no reason why he could not stand guard. If he did not then another cat would, another cat had already been assigned to. There was no reason for them to be out here when he was going to be here, anyway, he might as well put some use to this time. Sandstorm looked ready to continue protesting before she could Fireheart meowed. “I’ll be fine, it is just one night. I’ve done this before, I'll be fine.”

Sandstorm’s ears went back, “You need to listen to me.”

Fireheart held her gaze, “I’ll be fine. Go.”

“I'll stay out here with you," Sandstorm’s eyes narrowed. Fireheart’s ears went back, guilt making his belly feel heavy.

“Barkface already said that he would not let you do that, go.”

There was a moment of silence before the queen let out a harsh breath from her nose, "What about Graystripe? He can stay with you."

Fireheart shook his head, "I'm going to stand guard, there's no reason for him to stay out here too." A feeling of anxiety filled his chest. He did not want to put Sandstorm’s through this conversation, this argument. He did not want her to be worried about him. Fireheart had slept through snow and rain alike before; he would be fine out here. It would all be fine.

After a few moments of thought, Sandstorm sighed, “Fine. Do not get sick.” There was a serious look in her eyes, he knew she did not want this conversation to end. She wanted him to come with her. In turn, he wanted to do as she asked, but it seemed to be too much for him right now. Fireheart touched his muzzle to her cheek again.

“I won’t,” He promised. "Sleep well."

"Good night, Fireheart." There was a tension in Sandstorm's voice as she pulled away from him. The pale ginger queen looked at him for another long moment before turning away, disappearing beneath one of the shrubs that the Clan would be staying under tonight. The guilt made his chest tighten as Fireheart watched after Sandstorm. This was not the first time they had had this discussion on this journey.

A few days had passed since the Twoleg nest, the Clan had been moving slowly but steadily upriver. Being such a big group of cats, the travel was slow. They needed to stop early to make sure they could hunt as well as avoid Twolegs as best they could. It was difficult, but they kept going. The day prior, the landscape around them had become more open. Twoleg nests were still within view, but there were fewer of them. Every now and again there was a patch of trees, there had been some talk of stopping here, but Barkface kept insisting they kept going. It seemed they had not found where the medicine cat thought they should be.

The true identity of who sent Barkface that dream still confused Fireheart. Why had they sent it? Why did StarClan not seem to care that WindClan was following their directions? Did a Clan ever leave the forest before or was it something that these mysterious entities that sent the dream made up? Where were they being sent?

A thought kept coming to the warrior, was there even a place for them to go? There had to be, there just had to be but where? Twolegplace? That was all this had offered so far. Why was StarClan letting WindClan go? If there was no real place, did they even care? Fireheart pushed the thought aside, they had to have cared. This was one of the four Clans, for StarClan’s sake. They had to have cared about what happened to WindClan.

Fireheart rose to his paws, padding over to Brightheart, who had been assigned guard duty that night. He called a greeting to the young orange and white warrior as he approached, touching his muzzle against hers after she got to her paws. He ordered, “Go get some rest. I’ll stand guard tonight.”

“Are you sure?” Brightheart asked, a concerned light came to her blue eye. A feeling of annoyance came over Fireheart, why did the others always have to be worried about him? He was spending the night out here anyway, there was no reason for Brightheart to have to deal with the rain as well.

“I can do as good of a job as you can,” She looked ready to protest. Fireheart pressed, “Go. I’m sure Cloudtail’s missing your company.”

A sheepish look came to Brightheart’s face at the mention of Cloudtail, there was a moment of hesitation before she dipped her head to Fireheart, moving towards that night’s shelter. Fireheart watched as Brightheart disappeared a few moments later into the same den that Cloudtail had gone in earlier. His mind remained on the two young warriors and how close they had gotten over the past few seasons. _It’s good that Brightheart and Cloudtail found such good friends in each other._

He sat where Brightheart had just been, letting his shoulders relax after the long day of walking. They were lucky that the storm had not broken during the day, they could shelter for the night, and hopefully, it will have passed by the time it was time to get moving again.

Fireheart’s ear twitched as another strike of numb pain stung the side of his face. He dug his claws into the ground beneath him, taking a deep breath. He should have gone to Barkface about it earlier but they had so few supplies as it was. He doubted the medicine cat still had what was needed for his eye. It had been hurting since the sunset prior.

It did not take long for the rain to start. It started out a light trickle but quickly turned into a downpour. Fireheart shook some of the water that was clinging to his fur before he fluffed up his short pelt as best he could against the winds that had begun to blow. He let his eyes close, protecting them from the sting of the rain. He doubted anything would be out in this, there was no reason to worry about danger.

As the night continued on, the rain got harder. Lightning began to split the sky above and thunder boomed. Fireheart glanced in the direction of some trees, further up the bank. He considered moving out of the storm’s wrath before deciding against it. If he went up there, he would be away from the rest of WindClan and he would be leaving his post. There was always a chance of something happening, even how little likely it was in this rain. He could not leave his post.

Fireheart slowly lowered himself to the ground, pressing his belly against the muddy grass as he tried to escape the worst of the winds. He wrapped his tail around his paws, grateful for the bit of warmth and protection it provided them. His gaze shifted upwards as a crack of lightning shot across the sky, the sky glowed and the lightning spread across it as if shattering the sky into pieces. As the world lit up around him, Fireheart recognized something in the clouds above him.

Among the purple clouds that filled the night sky, he saw Bluestar’s face. It had almost a pleading look to it as it gazed down on her former Clanmate. Almost asking him to head back to the forest and TigerClan, as she had done before. Bluestar’s face disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Fireheart felt a flash of anger, he almost wanted to shout to the sky. To the cat, he had just seen in the stormy clouds above him.

_I have given you my answer!_ Fireheart thought, y_ou and Spottedleaf both!_

The warrior forced his fur to remain flat as he looked away from the sky and towards the bushes where the rest of the Clan slept. Horror struck Fireheart as he realized the river beyond them was beginning to overflow.

Through the rain, Fireheart could see its sloshing banks grow higher with each passing moment. The warrior rose quickly to his paws, shaking the mud from his pelt before bolting the few fox lengths between him and where the rest of the Clan sheltered. He screamed, “Flood! The river’s flooding!”

It took him a moment of stillness for him to realize, they could not hear him over the wind and rain. He would need to go in to warn them. A pressure formed on his chest as lightning struck above, shattering the sky as it had done before. He took a deep breath. _I’ll be fine. This is fine._

Fireheart forced himself towards the closest bush, taking another deep breath as he stuck his head beneath its branches. His chest was tight. He could see a few sleeping shapes of warriors, oblivious to the danger just outside. He yowled, “Get up – quickly! There’s a flood!”

Fireheart saw a few shapes shift at his voice, he pulled away before there was any more reaction he could see. The ones waking up could wake the others. He needed to get to each bush. His head was spinning. The tom moved onto the next one, taking a deep breath as he forced himself beneath and repeated what he had just done. When he came out, he spotted Onewhisker, Mistyfoot, and Tornear already out from under the first bush. Cloudtail was pushing his way out presently.

Lightning struck again, followed quickly by a deafening clap of thunder. Fireheart yowled, “Get to higher ground – now!” He nodded towards the patch of trees he had seen earlier, turning away before any of the other warriors could respond.

He continued to each place where he knew cats were sleeping until they had all gotten out, by the time he was finished the water had reached the bushes and those last cats had to slosh through the soggy earth. He moved quickly over to Tallstar as the older tom had hung back to wait for him, kicking up mud behind him. His black and white pelt clung to his skinny frame, drenched by the downpour overhead. Tallstar asked, “Is that everyone?”

“I believe so,” Fireheart replied. “Did you see Sandstorm?” In his rush, the tom had not been able to see his mate. Fear ran through him as he saw how close the water was getting, what if something had happened to her?

“She went with Morningflower up the bank.” Fireheart felt a rush of relief at Tallstar’s response. Tallstar was looking past him, at the rising water. Fireheart could see a glimmer of fear in his eyes. “We need to go.”

Fireheart followed after his leader as he led the way up the bank towards the cover of trees where the rest of the Clan was waiting. Two shapes were moving towards them quickly from the cover of trees, in a flash of lightning Fireheart recognized they were Mistyfoot and Graystripe.

“Have you seen Featherpaw?” Graystripe exclaimed over the wind, “We can’t find her!” Fireheart shook his head. He could see fear for the apprentice on both his friend’s faces.

“Come on, we need to go find her!” He glanced at Tallstar as he spoke, the black and white tom nodded, moving up the slippery slope towards the rest of the Clan. Fireheart turned away, back towards the raging current. He heard Graystripe and Mistyfoot following him quickly towards the furious river. The deputy scanned the bank, trying to glimpse any sign of the lost apprentice. Where could she have possibly gone? How could he have let her get separated? How hadn’t he noticed?

A bolt of lightning struck, lighting up the ground around them. “There!” Fireheart turned at the sound of Graystripe’s yowl. The gray tom was rushing towards the water as thunder rumbled. Fireheart could see where Graystripe was headed, near where the water had been prior to the flooding was a silver fence-like structure. He could see a light gray shape clinging to it.

Fireheart rushed after Mistyfoot, who had followed Graystripe towards the water. The gray she-cat looked back at him as they got closer to the current. Over the rain, Fireheart could hear her voice. “Stay here, we need someone to help us once we’ve gotten her to shore.”

Fireheart stopped in the shallow water, everything in him told him to keep going forward to help Featherpaw but he stayed. Mistyfoot and Graystripe were both better swimmers than him. Both stronger and larger, more capable of combatting the rushing current than him and if Mistyfoot, who had some experience in these situations, told him to stay he would. He nodded as the other warrior turned away, continuing into the surging river.

Both warriors disappeared into the darkness as Fireheart watched on, his heart was pounding as he stared at Featherpaw’s shape. She was just above the waters quick current; it was less than a tail length beneath her. The warrior prayed they would be able to get to her. Both Mistyfoot and Graystripe were stronger than Featherpaw, they should be able to muscle their way through the water. The water was rising steadily around Fireheart.

With another flash of lightning, Fireheart spotted the two warriors shapes, paddling with all their might’s towards the fence where the apprentice clung. The light quickly disappeared as well as Fireheart’s view of Graystripe and Mistyfoot. Anxiety clung to him.

A larger shape dragged itself onto the silver rod next to Featherpaw, it took Fireheart a moment to recognize the shape as Mistyfoot. His heart pounded, where was Graystripe? A few words seemed to pass between mentor and apprentice before Mistyfoot moved closer to Featherpaw, gripping the nearly full-grown cat by her scruff. A moment later, both cats disappeared into the water rising beneath them.

Fireheart’s heart lurched. _Where are they?_ He glanced to the sky for a moment, when would there be more lightning? He had been able to see them all during it. Possibilities raced through his head. What if one of them got washed downstream? What if they all did? He would be standing here, doing nothing while his friends disappeared. A tightness was forming in his chest.

Fireheart moved a few steps further into the water, digging his claws into the ground beneath him as he held his own against the water surging past him. Through squinted eyes, he tried his best to see what was going on.

Another bolt of lightning struck, revealing the three cats moving towards the shore. Graystripe and Mistyfoot moved steadily against the current, Featherpaw pressed between them. The former RiverClan warrior still had her jaw around the apprentice’s scruff as they moved.

The tension in Fireheart’s chest lessened, he moved a few steps further into the icy water, ready to be there when it was needed. He began to cough as a wave drew water over his muzzle unexpectedly, filling his mouth with water. Horror filled him as he felt his grip on the ground beneath him loosen and he was lifted into the current.

Fireheart grappled to get a grip on the ground again, managing to grab onto some stone a few tail lengths downstream. He dug his claws into the rock the best he could. The warrior forced his muzzle high, trying to keep it above the waters reach as he stared into the darkness. When would they get here?

Another bolt of lightning struck and Fireheart was able to spot them again, they were not far from him. He would be able to reach them. He retracted his claws, quickly starting to kick out in the water, paddling towards the other cats.

The water resisted his movement with each kick, Fireheart kept his muzzle high as the flowing river beat against him. He locked eyes with Graystripe a moment later.

Graystripe yowled; Fireheart could barely hear him through the wind. “Grab her!”

Fireheart moved towards the three cats, Mistyfoot glanced at him as he moved his head between the two warriors. Her grip on Featherpaw loosened as he grabbed the apprentices’ scruff. He started kicking back, feeling Featherpaw paddling towards him.

The surge was picking up; Fireheart kept his jaws firmly around Featherpaw’s scruff as a wave washed over all four cats. The wave was stronger than the previous ones had been. It dislodged Fireheart’s resistance against the current, pulling Featherpaw with him.

Graystripe’s scream was the last thing Fireheart heard as they were washed downriver.

As the current carried the two cats away something tore into the warrior’s side suddenly; Fireheart suppressed the urge to bite down further on Featherpaw’s scruff as he groaned in pain. He felt it tear open his side causing his flank to burn against the icy water. He hoped that whatever had dug into his side had not hit the apprentice as well.

Fireheart kicked against the current as best he could with his hold on the apprentice, his heart was beating faster as fear took hold of him. He needed to get them to shore fast. He snarled, muffled by the other cat’s scruff: “Swim!”

He could feel Featherpaw paddling her best beneath him, but the exhaustion of the entire event seemed to be catching up with her. As another wave hit them, water covered Fireheart’s muzzle clogging his nose and coming into his mouth. He jerked his head up, trying to get his own as well as Featherpaw’s out of the water as a realization dawned on him. _I’m going to drown her if I keep holding her like this._

After a few moments of consideration, possibilities racing through his head, Fireheart let go of Featherpaw’s scruff.


	62. Chapter 62

Fireheart braced Featherpaw between his forelegs as he let the current keep carrying them downstream. Featherpaw tensed, he could sense her fear. He coughed a few times before forcing himself to meow into her ear, “Keep your head above my shoulder and lean against my chest. I’m going to get you to safety.” After a few moments, Featherpaw shifted into the position Fireheart had told her to. He could hear her coughing and gasping for air right next to his ear. He growled, “Swim towards the shore.”

The silver tabby followed the command, Fireheart could feel her paddling against him. He kept his head against her back as he started to paddle with his back legs, his front legs straddled around Featherpaw. He held his breath and shut his eyes as another wave splashed against his muzzle. Relief filled the warrior as he could still hear Featherpaw breathing and following his instruction. He could feel them steadily moving towards the edge of the river.

As soon as he felt his paws touch the ground again, Fireheart dug his claws into the muddy earth. He grabbed Featherpaw’s scruff as he began to move them both towards safety. The wound on his side burned. A wave hit him, clogging his nose and muzzle again. He suppressed the urge to cough as he kept struggling towards the shore.

He felt Featherpaw get her footing a few moments later, at last, Fireheart began to relax. They would be alright. Everything would be alright. The warrior gripped the young tabby’s scruff, hauling her out of the water on shaky legs. They both staggered onto the muddy ground next to the river, coughing as they collapsed.

Fireheart moved away from Featherpaw for a moment. He coughed a few times before wheezing, “How did you get in the water?”

“I was going towards the others,” She rasped. “I was following Bramblepaw, a wave hit me and washed me in.”

Fireheart rose steadily to his paws, staggering where Featherpaw was laying, he stuck his muzzle against her side. “Come on, we need to get back to the others.”

After a moment, Featherpaw rose shakily to her paws. She leaned against Fireheart as she let out a few more coughs. Fireheart led the way upstream, his muscles screamed in protest against every moment he made. He ignored the pounding pain on his side. He coughed continuously as he forced his legs to move forward, it felt like his lungs were burning. He felt lightheaded. It took him when he realized Featherpaw was having as much difficulty as he was that he realized they had to stop.

Fireheart jerked his head over Featherpaw’s own, eying away from the river. There was a red cedar not far from them, it was high enough up the bank where they wouldn’t get chased out by the rising waters and its large branches would provide protection from the rain.

Fireheart muttered, “Come on, let’s go this way.” He shifted direction, nudging the apprentice along, towards the evergreen. He could feel Featherpaw growing weaker as they approached the tree, she let out another few coughs. He nudged the apprentice’s shoulder gently, murmuring an encouragement.

When they got to the tree, its branches stopping the worse of the rain from hitting them, Fireheart helped the young tabby down onto the soft needles that scattered the ground. He collapsed shakily onto his side next to her, every muscle in his body felt as if it was on fire. He rasped, “We’ll rest here for now.”

“What about Mistyfoot and Graystripe?” Featherpaw asked.

“They’re safe. They’ll be able to swim back to shore and get to the others.” Fireheart assured the young she-cat. He truly believed this, but there was still the creeping doubt in the back of his head that he was wrong. If they had been washed away, it was possible one of the others would have been, too. “We’ll get to them once the sun has risen,” He promised. They had been washed a good distance downstream, Fireheart could vaguely remember seeing this tree before. Hopefully, both warriors had not been foolish enough to try and follow them down the river. Hopefully, they had made it back to the rest of the Clan.

“What if they think we’re dead?” A twisted feeling came to Fireheart’s belly at the thought. It was likely Graystripe and Mistyfoot thought they were. They had been washed downstream, for all WindClan knew they would never return. What would happen then? What would they do? The Clan cats had all already gone through enough loss as it was. Although, this was not a real loss. They would worry for the night but Fireheart and Featherpaw were fine and would return to the Clan once the sky had cleared. He blinked at Featherpaw.

“Then it’ll be a surprise for them in the morning when we get to them,” Fireheart rasped, touching her shoulder with his nose. “Can you clean the water off you? You mustn’t get sick.” The silver apprentice nodded weakly before turning to do what she was told. Fireheart turned to lick the water off himself a moment later. He looked at the scratch.

Blood covered his flank coming out from the large jagged cut on his side. The warrior felt a twinge of fear at the sight, he needed to have that looked at by Barkface. However, Featherpaw was exhausted and Fireheart was exhausted. Fireheart began to lap at the wound, cleaning the blood from it. He’d need to stop the bleeding somehow.

Fireheart turned away, scanning the area around them for anything that could stop the blood. He spotted some mossy rocks not far from them. The warrior forced himself shakily to his paws again. He needed to stop the bleeding.

“Fireheart?” The warrior twitched his ear at Featherpaw.

“Stay here, I’ll be quick.”

Fireheart moved as fast as his muscles would let him towards the rocks. His mind whirled and his vision began to blur as he shakily approached the green plants. He ignored the rain that further soaked his pelt as he grabbed some of the moss in his teeth, tearing it from its hold on the rocks. The earthy taste the moss had overcome the tom’s senses as he tore more away from the rocks.

As soon as his jaws were filled with as much moss as he could carry, the warrior turned away. He staggered back over to the apprentice and the safety beneath the cedar’s large boughs. Fireheart let his legs buckle beneath him, falling onto his uninjured side on the soft needles before turning to clean the new blood and rain from his fur. His head was pounding, and every movement took effort. He needed to deal with this quickly.

As he finished drying himself, he grabbed the moss again, squeezing it between his teeth as to get the water out of it before pressing it to his side. Fireheart let out a hiss through gritted teeth at the pain it caused, even so, he kept his paw on it, pressing the moss further on to the wound.

As soon as Fireheart was certain that the bleeding had quelled, he turned back to Featherpaw. The apprentice seemed to be beginning to calm down, she had her head rested down on her paws and her ears were dropping. He lay his tail on her back. “Get some sleep,” His lungs burned with each word spoken. The dizziness from his blood loss made it hard to believe he had spoken at all. It was almost like he was in a trance. Everything barely felt real. “We’ll find everyone else in the morning.”

Featherpaw nodded, closing her eyes a moment later. Fireheart turned his head away, resting it down on the soft ground beneath him as the heaviness of sleep became too much. Everything seemed to hit him at once as he closed his eyes. All he could hear was the steady patter of rain and the sound of his and Featherpaw’s ragged breathing as he fell asleep.

Fireheart awoke to coughing, he shifted slightly, groaning at the pain it caused. His side was pounding profusely. He turned his head, pushed the moss off of his side before he sniffed at it a moment. He could feel the heat from an infection, but there was none of that sour scent like he expected there to be.

He let out a hiss as he realized he could not smell anything; his nose was too clogged. He paused a moment, taking it to swallow a few times as his throat burned. Each breath he took felt congested. Fireheart let out a harsh cough as he turned his attention to the apprentice next to him.

Featherpaw was coughing harshly, her body shook with each one. _She needs to see Barkface._ Fireheart forced himself to his paws, ignoring the pain as he nudged the silver tabby gently. He rasped; his voice barely above a hoarse whisper. “Come on. We need to get back to the rest of the Clan.”

Featherpaw lifted her head slowly, her mouth was open as she breathed slowly. He could hear her wheezing. After a moment, the apprentice forced herself shakily to her paws. She stumbled a few paces forward. Fireheart lay his tail over her back; he would have offered her to lean against him again but right now he did not feel as though he could. “Let’s get moving.”

Featherpaw nodded. As soon as she was ready, Fireheart started forward ignoring the way his muscles protested and how each movement seemed to make him dizzier. They needed to get to WindClan and then everything would be fine. They couldn’t have gone that far downriver and the Clan would be trying to find them. They just needed to stick close to the river, the rest of the Clan was following it. This would be fine. They would be fine.

They left the tree behind, the sky above them was blue. There was the occasional fluffy white cloud placed throughout it but mostly it was clear. The sun was high in the sky, it shone down on their pelts, warming them quickly. It was almost mocking how there was no sign of the horrific storm that had washed them away the night prior. No sign of what Featherpaw and Fireheart had been through and what had left them here in this state.

The sun was also higher than Fireheart expected, it had to be close to sunhigh. What if the Clan already searched for them? What if they did think Fireheart and Featherpaw were dead? Would they keep going? Would they leave them behind?

_No_. He had to believe that they wouldn’t, there was no proof either was dead. They had to still be searching, all that was needed was for Fireheart and Featherpaw to get to them. The warrior’s mind went to his mate. He needed to get to Sandstorm, he needed to be there for her.

The warrior locked eyes on a patch of trees not far from them, further upriver. _We need to get there._ From there it was keep going to the next place then the next until they had found WindClan. Until he got to Sandstorm.

“Twoleg.” Fireheart felt as though his heart had plummeted at Featherpaw’s whisper. He jerked his muzzle over her lowered head, turning so his seeing eye was facing the direction Featherpaw was looking. Sure, enough there was a Twoleg standing not far from them. The fur on the warriors back rose, how had he not noticed it before? Why did his nose have to be clogged? He should have smelt it long before it got this close.

The Twoleg made a few noises at the two Clan cats. Fireheart’s eyes narrowed; he curled his tail protectively around Featherpaw as he let out a hiss at the large creature. He muttered to Featherpaw, “Let’s keep going.”

Fear raced through his mind, neither he nor Featherpaw were moving particularly fast as it was. What if the Twoleg decided to grab one of them? What if Fireheart could not fight it off? It was on his blind side, too. There was no way he could keep an eye on it. Fireheart tilted one ear in the direction of the Twoleg as they kept trudging forward. If they got to the tree line, they could slip up a tree if need be. They just needed to get to the trees.

Fireheart heard movement which made him tense, the warrior relaxed as he realized it seemed to be going away from them. This was fine, the Twoleg had left, had lost interest in them, and everything would be alright. Fireheart forced himself to take a wheezing breath as he forced himself to move a bit faster. Once he was certain that Featherpaw was fine with his choice to increase in speed, he relaxed slightly. Everything would be alright, they just needed to find WindClan.

“Fireheart.” Featherpaw sounded alarmed, “It’s coming back.” _Oh no._ Fireheart tilted his ear in the direction where the Twoleg had left to. They needed to be faster, his eyes were locked onto the trees ahead of them. “It’s got something.”

“We need to be faster,” Fireheart grunted. He nudged the apprentice’s shoulder. He felt lightheaded as he let out a cough. “Let’s go!” Featherpaw sped up as he did. He could hear it coming closer to the two Clan cats. After a moment, the feeling of the other cat next to him vanished. Fireheart felt as though his heart had stopped. _No!_

"Fireheart!” He turned as quickly as his stumbling paws would allow him towards Featherpaw’s fear-filled voice. Fireheart’s claws unsheathed and his hackles rose as he glared at the Twoleg that was holding Featherpaw. The silver tabby was struggling as best she could against the Twoleg’s hold. The Twoleg was old, Fireheart realized. It was making soft cooing noises at Featherpaw as it moved her towards a box it had brought.

_It probably doesn’t even know what it’s doing! It probably thinks we’re some lost kittypets!_ _Stupid Twoleg._ Fireheart hissed, “You can’t have her!” He moved towards it, curling his lip back as he raised his paw to swipe at one of its forelegs. He felt light-headed, between this illness and the blood loss he had experienced every movement took effort. He could feel his legs shaking. Every movement took all of his concentration. He dug his claws into its naked foreleg, snarling, “Let her go!”

The Twoleg let out a surprised noise, dropping Featherpaw as she did. It jerked its leg away from him. There was blood coming from the scratch down its leg. The apprentice landed in the box. A moment later, the young she-cat’s head appeared as she tried to climb out of it. The Twoleg pushed her head back down, closing the top of the box before turning back to Fireheart. “Featherpaw!”

The Twoleg made a noise at Fireheart next, the toms’ mind was racing. He could not leave Featherpaw to this, he could not, and yet his mind was telling him to run. He looked back and forth between the box and the Twoleg. He needed to protect Featherpaw. The warrior moved closer to the box, between it and the Twoleg as he let out a warning growl. Why wouldn’t it just leave them be? They needed to get away.

The Twoleg grabbed a pelt it had also brought with it. Fireheart took a step back, his mind racing. What was it going to do?

The Twoleg grabbed him, wrapping the pelt around him as it did. It was too quick for Fireheart to even realize what was going on at first. Fireheart let out a screech, jerking against the hold as he tried to swipe at the Twoleg again. His mind felt cloudy and his chest was growing tight. His claws hit the pelt instead of the Twoleg. He was picked up and set into the same box as Featherpaw. _No!_

His breathing was getting worse, his vision was beginning to blur and he couldn’t think straight. His side pounded; he was sure it was bleeding again. The box was covered again, the only light was from a few holes on the side. Fireheart could barely see Featherpaw as they were both picked up by the Twoleg. Everything was so small, so dark. He felt so weak, he could barely breathe. How could he have let this happen?

How terrible of a warrior was he that he could not protect Featherpaw and drive off a Twoleg? This couldn’t be real. There’s no way he was so weak that he would let Featherpaw get caught. His whole body felt numb and he was trembling. He heard Featherpaw’s voice; Fireheart was unable to recognize what she was saying. A familiar mocking voice began taunting him in his head as everything faded to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know they do some pretty exciting stuff in Warriors but at the end of the day, they're cats


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I got distracted by finals. I have finished them all though and am done for the summer so I'll be able to write more, there probably won't be any more delays. Thank you for the patience and here are two chapters.

He was being moved; Fireheart could feel it. He could feel something touching him and moving him. He could not open his eyes; his eyelids were too heavy. His whole body felt heavy, heavier than it had ever been before. How was he supposed to respond to these movements if it was so heavy?

More importantly, what was moving him? Fireheart felt his body shake as he let out a few coughs. His side pounded at the movement. He was unwell, he should be getting away from what was touching him. But he still did not know what – or who? Perhaps? – it was.

Something sharp dug into the back of his neck. Why had that happened? Was he in ThunderClan again? Had he been knocked out again and was this all some sort of strange dream?

Fireheart felt his claws extend slowly, weakened by the state he was in. What was going to happen now? Why did the back of his neck hurt? What was doing this to him? Fireheart felt numb as he succumbed to the tiredness he had already felt. Sleep was safe if he slept all he would have to deal with was nightmares.

-

Fireheart woke up a few more times, each time was as incoherent as the last. Sometimes it felt like he was being moved, other times there was nothing. At one point there was a pain in his leg but after that, the headache he had had throughout this disappeared and his throat had stopped hurting.

He was still coughing; it was what was waking him up each time. Fireheart would wake up in a coughing fit and something might be happening but other times it was not. His side hurt throughout it all. He heard sounds around him, unfamiliar ones that he could not place.

If he was still in ThunderClan and everything was just some convoluted dream, then why would there be anything he did not recognize? But that had to be the only reasonable explanation for those sharp pains, for being moved around in his unconscious state. He had to be back there; he must have made everything up. Maybe WindClan was alright and there had never been a dog attack, maybe he had never managed to escape. Maybe the fire had never happened and he was still laying in that den. What could have possibly happened for him to be in this state? A wound left too long to fester? Lack of food and water?

It did not truly matter. As long as he kept sleeping, nothing too bad would happen. There had been a few times where he did open his eyes, something bright always seemed to blind him so he would close them again. He had no idea what it was. The sun, maybe? Why would he be under the sun? It did not matter; this whole situation had been bad. He just wanted it to be over. Perhaps he could go back to the dream he seemed to have been having. At least then he would be out of here.

-

When Fireheart opened his eyes again, everything was bright. He blinked a few times, trying to focus himself. What had happened? Why was he dizzy? He was still on something soft, softer than anything he had felt in a long time. His breathing was better than it had been. His side still ached but there was not the pulsing feeling of infection. Ahead of him was something gray, the warrior blinked a few times as he tried to figure out what it was. It took him a moment to realize, it was like that silver fence he had seen in Twolegplace but smaller. This one’s holes were not nearly as big as the fence in Twolegplace had been, but he could still get a paw through if he tried.

He slowly raised his head, surprise filling him as he realized something pressed against his neck and weighed his head down. Alarmed he put his paw up, trying to touch his ear. Something got in the way. He looked rapidly around himself, there was something large and white surrounding his head, it was almost like a big leaf.

Fireheart sprang to his paws, his chest tightening. He backed up, trying to get away from this thing until his haunches hit a cold surface. The tom let out a few coughs as he turned quickly around, next to him he spotted a blue box full of grit that he recognized. _Oh no_. As he turned around completely, he saw there was a silver wall. He winced as something dug into the wound on his side at his movement. He looked around himself wildly, he was in a large silver box. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths, steadying his thoughts.

He was not in ThunderClan. It had not been a dream.

The memories of everything that had happened came flooding back to him. He had passed out, the Twoleg had brought him and Featherpaw somewhere. A twinge of fear hit him, where was Featherpaw? Fireheart moved to the front of the box, stopped by the white leaf-like thing as it hit the fence. Horror struck the warrior as he recognized where he was. _The Cutter._

Fireheart spat, “Fox dung!”

A realization dawned on Fireheart as he stared at the den in front of him; he turned his head as quickly as the bulking thing on his neck would allow. His mind raced. Fireheart started sniffing at himself as he turned, trying to pick up his own scent through the overwhelming scent of Twoleg things. Did they –? Was he –?

It took him a few moments as he spun around before he caught his own scent. He let his shoulders relax as he heaved a sigh. He was still a tom. Thank StarClan.

Fireheart turned back around to the front of the box, he needed to locate Featherpaw then get this thing off his head. Was she here, too? What would he do if she was not? He needed to get her and then get back to WindClan, back to Sandstorm. Wherever they may be now. What did WindClan think happened to them? They had been washed downriver, did WindClan assume they were dead? They had to.

Guilt filled Fireheart. Graystripe, Mistyfoot, Stormpaw, and Sandstorm all came to his mind. What must they be thinking? He needed to get out of here and to Featherpaw. They needed to get back to WindClan. He needed to get back to Sandstorm.

The white thing hit the silver fence again as he searched the den around him franticly. The den was white, there were a few raised surfaces around it. A large silver one with some Twoleg things was in the middle, there were no Twolegs which he could see.

Fireheart couldn’t see on either side of him presently, perhaps she was in another one of these boxes? Guilt sunk heavily in his belly; he should have done more to help her. She should have gotten away. It would have been different if it was just him. Fireheart called out, “Featherpaw?”

“_Featherpaw_?” An unfamiliar voice spoke from not far from him. He recognized it as a she-cat's. “What does that mean?” Fireheart turned his head, trying to see who had spoken. He leaned more against the white thing, wincing as it pinched his neck, reminding him of a collar. He took a deep breath to steady himself, pushing away the voice in his head. _I’m not a kittypet._

There was no one he could see no matter how much he strained. Fireheart meowed, “It’s the name of the cat I was with. She’s a silver tabby – you wouldn’t happen to have seen her, have you?”

“Weird name,” The voice responded. Fireheart angled his ears; the voice was coming off to his sighted side and even so he could not see who was speaking. “You must be the wildcat then? There was a young tabby that came in here with him.”

“Yes!” Fireheart pressed further against the fence, wincing against the pressure on his neck. “Is she still here?” His tail lashed wildly, he needed to get Featherpaw. Hopefully, this kittypet had some sort of idea.

“Nope.” Horror struck the warrior at the other cat’s response, where was she then? How could he have lost her? How could he have let her get captured? Fireheart slowly crouched, digging his claws into the pelt beneath him. The other voice continued, “That old woman took her with her. I guess she wasn’t in as bad shape as you are? Might just be over the cone they put on you or ‘cause you scratched her. I dunno. It was a few days ago. You did scratch her, right?”

_Cone?_ Fireheart shook his head, what did that mean? He stammered, “W-what’s a cone?” He thought over what the other cat was saying, he had been here for a few days. That would make sense as to why he felt better. They must have been giving him medicine, that was one of the things Cutters did. If it was a few days, then there might be no hope of finding WindClan. Of getting back to Sandstorm and the kits. Of finding Featherpaw. Fireheart lowered his head to the ground, an empty feeling filling his chest. How could he let this happen?

“The thing around your neck, idiot.”

“Why is it here?” Fireheart asked.

“Keep you from messing with any wounds – I’d imagine it’d be because of that scratch on your side. That thing looked wicked.” There was a sense of awe in the other cat's voice as she spoke next, “Or perhaps your eye. That thing is nasty! What happened to it?” Fireheart’s ears went back at the kittypets words, a tension was in his chest. Of course, that was what she would notice.

“I got into a fight,” Fireheart replied. Why would he mess with a wound? How stupid did the Twolegs think he was? His eye was almost completely healed as it was, why would the Twolegs care about it? He asked, “What’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m Lucy and you are?”

“Fireheart.”

“Weird name.” Fireheart’s ears went back at the she-cats’ remark. Lucy continued, “Why’d you get into a fight? What happened? Do you really have to kill your own food? That’s what I’ve heard wildcats do, at least.”

“Yes, we do.” Fireheart would have been amused by the kittypets questions had it not been the situation he was in. He looked the fence in front of him up and down, there was a stick sticking out from the box that the fence seemed to be attached to. _If I can just get this off…_

“Oh, be quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep!” Another voice spoke this one gruffer than Lucy’s. There were more cats here? The others must have been in boxes like Fireheart was. The warrior pressed himself as close to the fence as he was able to, sticking one foreleg through it.

“That all you do?” Came Lucy’s reply, “I know I can’t sleep like this – too contained.” _It certainly is._ This was better than what it could have been, this box was bigger, had a higher ceiling than what Fireheart was used to. He pushed away memories of that place, the tension that was worsening on his chest. He needed to focus on getting out. Getting out and finding Featherpaw.

The other kittypet let out a growl and the two kept jabbing at one another as Fireheart began to bat at the sticks, trying to get them to move – or do anything! He needed to get out of here.

The sound of heavy pawsteps coming from a door across the den caught Fireheart’s attention, a moment later the door swung open. A Twoleg in a white pelt came in a moment later, followed by another one. Fireheart pulled his leg in, backing up away from the fence. His heart was pounding with fear, his vision was beginning to blur. His chest grew tighter. Had they seen him trying to get out? What would they do? How did Twolegs respond to things like that? It had been so long; he did not remember.

The Twolegs were making noises back and forth to each other, Fireheart pressed himself against the back of the box. He crouched low, his mind racing. One of them approached the box he was in, it looked in at him and made a cooing noise as if trying to calm him down. Fireheart hissed.

Blearily, Fireheart watched the Twoleg look away. It said something to the other before opening the fence at the front. This was his chance; he could get out! His mind screamed at him to move, but he was frozen in fear. If he tried to run, would he get hurt? What would they do if they caught him?

A pelt was in the Twoleg’s forepaws, it was making noises at him again. Fireheart let out another hiss, raising one paw as the Twoleg moved the pelt closer. The warrior struck out his paw trying to hit one of the Twoleg’s naked forepaws. A familiar voice had filled his head. His heart beat rapidly. _Don’t touch me, I’m not a kittypet!_

The pelt was put around Fireheart, causing a slight pain in his side as he felt the Twolegs paws take hold of him. _No! Let me go!_ His vision was beginning to blur as he was dragged out, he turned his head trying to bite at the Twoleg or pelt – anything truly, but was stopped by the cone around his neck. The Twoleg wrapped its forelegs around him as he struggled, holding him against it as it moved over to the silver surface. Fireheart spat, “Let me go! Don’t touch me!”

Fireheart was set down on the silver surface, the other Twoleg moving in front of him. The warrior was beginning to breathe fast, raggedly as he was held down against the surface. His vision was blurry and he felt lightheaded, they had to have an understanding of why he was struggling. Why wouldn’t they let him go? How stupid were they?

The pelt disappeared from around the tom, Fireheart felt one of their paws grip his scruff as it did. He froze, claws extending. They scraped against the smooth silver surface below him, another paw was placed on his back holding him down. Terror raced through him as incoherent memories raced through his mind. His chest tightened. He needed this all to end, he needed to get away from them.

The Twoleg in front of him was making a cooing noise again as it reached on either side of Fireheart, the warrior let out a threatening hiss. A moment passed of nothing before he felt the Twoleg messing with the collar around his neck. It was forced over his ears and off his head.

Fireheart breathed a sigh of relief as it was set off to the side, at least he wouldn’t have to deal with that anymore. He continued to struggle but was held down by the other Twoleg. The Twoleg ran its paw down his spine as his fur bristled. The pressure on his chest became worse, his breath tightened. _I’m not a kittypet._ His lip curled back into a snarl, “Let me go!”

“You know they don’t understand you, right?” That was the sound of Lucy’s voice again. He could see the silver boxes now that the white thing was gone, there were two cats in different boxes. One of them had his head down, looking out towards Fireheart and his plight while the other one was sitting up. There was something around the cat’s leg which filled Fireheart with alarm, it looked like cobwebs but was stiffer. What was that and why would the Twolegs put that on her? The tortoiseshell that was sitting up meowed again, “They’re not going to hurt you.”

“You don’t know that!” Fireheart spat back as the Twoleg that was in front of him turned back towards him. He had a few things in his paws, the warrior's heart quickened. What was going to happen? What was it going to do?

“Uh yeah, I do.” Lucy raised her uncontained leg, licking her paw. “The vet doesn’t hurt you. They just want to help heal you.”

He had experience with Cutters before, he knew the tortoiseshell was right but that did not mean that Fireheart trusted them. He did not trust them at all and right now he was being held down. There was no way he could trust these Twolegs even if he wanted to.

The Twoleg set a few white tubular things down in front of him as it opened another with one of its naked paws. It stuck its paw in as it spoke to the other Twoleg. Fireheart felt the paw on his back move, touching the scratch he had gotten along his side a moment later. Alarm filled the warrior as he jerked his head in that direction, trying to bite at the paw on his blindside. He let out a few coughs as it failed. The pressure on his chest increased, a taunting voice repeating words over and over in his head. He forced the voice away. _I’m not a kittypet!_

“It’ll be over sooner if you’re nice to them.” He heard the kittypet meow again. Fireheart lashed his tail, what didn’t she get? The other kittypet raised his brown and white head, rumbling a moment later.

“She’s right.” His green gaze remained on Fireheart, “Every cat hates the vet, but if you let them do what they’re going to do it’ll end quicker.”

After a few moments of thought, Fireheart forced himself still. His paws were still trembling but if letting the Twolegs do this without fighting would make it all stop, he would. He forced himself to take deep breaths, trying to focus himself as the Twolegs continued.

When it pulled its hairless forepaw out, there was something greasy on it. Fireheart resisted the urge to flinch away as its paw moved closer to his face, it was cold as the greasy stuff touched his damaged eyelid. He felt it rub the stuff along where the wound was healing. The warrior’s ears went back and his claw slid against the smooth surface below him as he resisted the urge to lash out. I’_m not a kittypet, this does not make me a kittypet. I am doing what I need to. _He forced those thoughts to repeat in his head over and over as the Twolegs kept touching him.

The Twoleg in front of him pulled its paw away, making a purring noise as it reached its other paw behind his ear scratching it for a moment. Fireheart forced himself to take deep breaths as it did, the paw moved away as the Cutter made a delighted noise before grabbing one of the other tubular objects.

It opened the tube, dumping out a small white pebble into its paw before putting its other paw beneath Fireheart’s muzzle. The other Twoleg seemed to tighten its grip, bracing itself and the cat alike.

The tom’s head was forced back before his muzzle was forced open. He resisted everything in him that was screaming at him to fight, to scratch and bite at these creatures and get away. The pressure on his chest was increasing again, his mind kept going back to that time under Tigerstar in ThunderClan. This was different, he knew it was, but he was still being held prisoner by these Twolegs. He was being forced to do things that he did not want to do. To eat things he did not want to, and it took everything to stop him from resisting. _I’m not a kittypet!_

The small pebble was forced into his muzzle, his jaws shut quickly as a paw ran down his throat, encouraging him to swallow. Fireheart reluctantly obeyed, the object felt as though it had stuck in his throat as he forced it down. The Twoleg made another delighted noise before grabbing another tube, opening it up and repeating the same action with the pebble that was in that one. Fireheart felt sick.

The Twoleg turned away again, grabbing the cone again. Fireheart did not resist his urge to struggle as he tried to push himself away from the large white thing. _I’m not a kittypet!_ The other Twoleg did not budge at his movement and the Twoleg in front of him forced the leaf back over his head and onto his neck.

After the Twolegs began to make noises to one another as the one that had forced the cone on disappeared from Fireheart’s view, moving around his side. He felt it touch where the wound was on his side as they kept conversing. The warrior tried to force his head over, trying to see what was going on but was stopped by the hold on his scruff. After a few more prods as they seemingly inspected the wound, the Twoleg moved away.

Fireheart felt the pelt that had been around him earlier go around him again before his scruff was let go of. He tried to jerk away as he was carried back to the silver box again, stuck in before the fence was shut behind him. Fireheart moved quickly to the back of the box, forcing himself against its cold silver wall as he glowered out. He let out a hiss.

The Twoleg reappeared a few moments later, opening the fence a bit. It placed a hollowed-out stone filled with water and another filled with kittypet food, closing the box for a moment between each deposit. It disappeared from view a few moments later. Fireheart stared at the water and slop before him, a feeling of hopelessness overcoming him.

_Oh, StarClan, what am I going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, just a disclaimer, you aren't really supposed to scruff full-grown cats. Like sometimes it works in paralyzing them the way it does a kitten but sometimes it does not. It can be painful too if it's all you're holding them by but I know some vets do it with feral cats sometimes So.


	64. Chapter 64

It was dark, Fireheart could not see a thing. It made his chest feel tight. He could barely hear anything; all sounds were blocked out as he reached his paw up, above his head. All he could smell was the Twoleg pelt beneath him, it was almost touching his muzzle, barely tickling his nose as he set about his task. The wound on his side pinched and his back was strained by the position he was in. He could feel his shoulders tense.

He lay his paw on part of the cone, flattening it slightly under his legs weight. As soon as he was certain he was not about to lose his balance, the warrior lifted his other foreleg. He placed it on the other side of the cone, forcing the flimsy white thing to the ground just as he had the other one. Once Fireheart had them both secured, he shifted his hide legs into a better position. _Please let this work._

Fireheart forced his upper body up, the cone slipped up his neck, pinching his fur as it did. He forced himself to keep going, trying to get this ridiculous thing off of his neck and head. The collar part was stopped, like it had been the times he had tried this before, by his ears. The warrior kept jerking his head back, trying desperately to get it over his ears. It hurt the base of them each time as the collar dug into them, at the same time digging into his neck right below his muzzle. It was almost choking him as he tried to get it off. He let out a hiss of pain. Frustration over this thing filled him, how had the Twolegs gotten it off and why couldn’t he?

The warrior kept tugging at it, trying desperately to get the cone off. He felt something touch his shoulder’s suddenly, panic filled Fireheart at the touch. He pulled his paws off of the cone, his front-end buckling as he scrambled. He lifted his head to see what had touched him. Light filled his vision and it took a few moments for his eye to adjust. The white collar was covering most of his view, a scent hit him as he was looking at a blue pelt instead of the silver fence that was usually in front of him. It was a Twoleg.

He heard the Twoleg produce what sounded to be a purr of some sort, embarrassment heated up the warrior’s pelt as he realized what that meant. He was being _laughed_ at by the Twoleg. One hairless paw appeared, the Twoleg rumbled at him as it pushed the collar back down his neck. Fireheart winced as it pinched his fur on its journey back down his neck.

It scratched him on the top of his head before pulling the paw away. Waves of frustration and humiliation came over the warrior. Fireheart curled his lip back, he muttered, “Maybe I should claw you again!”

He could see in front of him clearly now, the box was open. Fireheart forced his forelegs up beneath him. He moved quickly towards the opening when a paw was placed to his chest, pushing him back. Fireheart let out a frustrated hiss. He opened his mouth instinctively, moving to bite at the paw which was blocked by the collar. He raised one paw, digging the claws into some pelt on the forelimb. The limb persisted, holding the warrior back as he tried to move around it as the fence was close. It slipped out quickly and the fence was secured against the outside of the box.

Fireheart glowered out at the Twoleg as it turned away from him, he dug his claws into the pelt beneath him. Humiliation lit up his pelt, he was being held prisoner by some stinking Twolegs out of all things. They kept putting grease on his eye, they kept forcing him to swallow those small white pebbles, and he couldn’t even get to the itch behind his ear.

He knew the Twolegs were helping him in their own strange way but he hated it, he hated every bit of this. Sure, his cough was practically gone and the wound on his side seemed to be healing well – as much as he could tell. He had figured out early on that the Twolegs had removed his fur from his side around the wound. Between the scratch being on his blind side and the cone around his neck blocking his view, he could not see it but he could feel the coldness of the silver walls around him touch bare skin around the wound.

This whole situation was like being held prisoner again, it was a different situation but there were so many parallels. He was still being forced to remain in one space, only removed for whatever it was that the Twolegs had for him that time. He was forced to live and sleep right next to where he made dirt, his lip curled at the thought of the blue box not a few paw steps away from him. How undignified it all was!

This space was bigger than his prison had been back in ThunderClan. He could move around more and the Twolegs kept it clean, which was more than he could expect back in ThunderClan, and he was not getting hurt but he was still restless. He needed to get out of here and to Featherpaw and WindClan. He had no idea where to start with either one of those tasks, Featherpaw was missing and WindClan would be long gone from where they had been washed away.

His thoughts went to Sandstorm, he was unsure as to how long it had been since he and Featherpaw had been separated from WindClan. What if she had the kits without him? He had to be there for her – for the kits – he needed to get back to the Clan.

Fireheart was having nightmares again, more severe than they had been prior. The Twolegs were trying to help him, they were healing them with their strange herbs but the anxiety of this situation was constant for Fireheart. The pressure on his chest had been there these past few days and he was on edge for anything to happen. His nightmares just kept getting worse, to the point where the warrior had not slept the previous two nights.

Fireheart glanced at the two stones next to him, rising to his paws before he approached the one with water. The pressure that had formed on his chest when he had first arrived here increased slightly, the warrior took a breath to steady himself. He pushed away the taunting voice echoing in his head. _I’m not a kittypet, this doesn’t make me one._ He crouched down, lapping at the stale water. His lip curled at its taste before he turned away.

Fireheart glanced at the sticks holding the fence in front of him closed, he had tried to get them undone a few times now but had not succeeded. One time, a Twoleg had seen him trying to release it and had put something on it. His tail twitched in annoyance, perhaps he had been closer to opening it, and now the new thing had made it harder. At least they had not hurt him for trying to escape.

He could smell the slop they had given him, his stomach groaned at the idea of eating more. Fireheart had eaten kittypet food before, he had eaten it within recent memory. Before he had been trapped by Twolegs, but he had been starving then. Unable to hunt and on the run. He was stuck, that much was true, but every time he took a bite of that brown mush a voice began to speak in his head. It was mocking him for being in this situation, for being forced to rely on Twolegs. Not that the kittypet food had much of a taste to him as it was. It smelt good but each bite was like eating ash.

Fireheart laid back down, the collar digging into his neck as he rested his head on what should have been the soft pelt beneath him. The white thing blocked what comfort there would have been from the pelt. He could hear the Cutter moving around outside of the box, he could try and get this ridiculous thing off his neck again once the Twoleg was gone.

He was alone now, the two kittypets that had been here when Fireheart had awoken had left not long after. It had been nice to have a bit of company during that time, but now it had been days and there was no one else that had come to the Cutters. He had no sign of Featherpaw and the likelihood of finding her seemed to become smaller with each passing day.

Even if Fireheart somehow made it back to the river, there was no way he could follow the Twoleg’s scent. WindClan’s scent would have been washed away, too. They all probably assumed he and Featherpaw were dead. He could only hope that the apprentice had somehow gotten away from their captors and found her way back to the Clan. For now, he would have to wait until he could get out of here.

Fireheart lifted his head at the sound of Twolegs talking, he turned his head, tilting an ear towards the silver fence behind him. The cone tended to muffle sounds from behind him, much to Fireheart’s frustration, but he could tell that they were getting closer.

Alarm flashed through the warrior as he heard the fence behind him open, he turned at the sound of it to face the Twolegs before two paws were put on him. He felt one of the paws grip his scruff and Fireheart froze. Memories and feelings resurging as they did every time the Twolegs did this to him. His breathing was getting harder and his vision blur. _No, stop! We already did this today! _

What else could they possibly be bringing him out of the box for? Fear filled him as an idea entered his mind, he was at the _Cutter_. Everything Bluestar had told him when he was barely more than a kit flashed through his mind. Were they going to do it? One foreleg was placed beneath him, he dug his claws into it as he was lifted out of the box. Fireheart’s heart pounded against his chest, he needed to get away from the Twoleg.

The Twoleg was holding him close to itself, there was no way he could have the room to swipe. Fireheart let out a hiss, writhing against the grip that was on him. He needed to get away, he needed to run.

The Twoleg turned away from his box, on the silver surface he had been put on before was a sort of tube. Fear filled the warrior at the sight of it, there was an opening with a silver mesh that looked as though it would close it. Was he going to be put in there? It was small. Much too small. Fireheart’s breathing became worse, his chest tightened further and vision blurred as he continued his struggle. It was smaller than his prison in ThunderClan had been, it did not even look like there would be room to turn around in it.

He could hear the Twoleg making noises at him as he was moved closer to the tube. Fireheart continued to try to get away from the Cutter’s grip as he was moved towards the tube. His vision was getting worse, his hearing was getting worse. He heard himself let out a yowl of protest as his head was forced down and he was stuck into the small tube.

Fireheart quickly turned around, the walls were squeezing him and the clunky cone made it hard to turn. His legs were shaking and he collapsed to the floor as he blearily saw the mesh had been closed behind him. _No!_ Words were stuck in his throat, not that the Twolegs would understand him even if he did speak. The collar was digging unbearably into his neck. Fireheart curled up into himself as he felt the tube begin to move.

The blood in his ears was roaring, his vision was getting worse with each passing rapid heartbeat. This couldn’t possibly be happening; it did not feel real and yet it had to be happening. Why else would he be seeing it? Feeling it? Was it all some strange nightmare? It did not matter, there was nothing the warrior could do. He was stuck. The world descended into darkness around him as he continued to tremble in fear.

-

“Fireheart!” A voice was saying his name, it was still dark where Fireheart was. Who was trying to talk to him? It had to be part of this strange nightmare; it could not possibly be real. He had to be back in that box or maybe even none of this had ever happened. Perhaps he was back in ThunderClan and everything that had happened from the fire onward was all a delusion of his. That had to be it, it was what made sense. The voice spoke again, “Fireheart, get up!” He felt a muzzle press into his shoulder. He flinched away, curling into himself. So, the voice was real, at least, but what else was? “It’s me! Featherpaw! Fireheart, get up!”

_Featherpaw?_ Surprise jolted through Fireheart like lightning, it _was_ real. The warrior forced his eyes open, he squinted for a moment as it a blinding light hit them. Fireheart blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision.

When he succeeded in that task, the warrior recognized that he was in a Twoleg nest still. This was different than the Cutters, it looked like one of the nests they actually lived in. The cone was still around his neck, making it difficult to lift his head. He was still in the tube he had been put in earlier, but the top half was missing.

Fireheart let out a groan, shifting towards Featherpaw’s voice. The scratch on his side hurt as he moved, reminding him of everything that had happened. The warrior’s eyes rounded as he caught sight of the apprentice.

“Featherpaw!” Fireheart rose shakily to his paws, moving clumsily over to the apprentice. He went to press his muzzle against her when he realized he couldn’t. After a few awkward moments of thought, Fireheart raised his paw and put it on Featherpaw’s shoulder. He looked the young tabby over quickly, taking in her scent. She did not smell sick anymore, she smelled rather heavily of Twolegs instead.

Was that what had happened to her? She must have been being held by the Twolegs while he was at the Cutter. At least, they had reunited and they could go find WindClan and Sandstorm. He asked, “What happened? Are you alright?”

Featherpaw nodded, “That Twoleg that grabbed us, this is her nest. I’ve been here.” Fireheart turned away, looking at their surroundings. They were in a large den in the nest, they were standing on a large pelt not far from a stone structure. He could smell the faint scent of ash coming from it, causing a shiver to go down his spine. There were several holes along one of the walls of the den, the Twoleg ice covering them. There were a few different surfaces as well, some that were wooden while others looked like they were made of pelts. There was no sign of the Twoleg.

“What happened to you?” Fireheart turned back to the apprentice as she spoke, “What’s that thing on your head and why is your side bare?” Featherpaw went around his side, he felt her sniff where the scratch was. “What’s this black stuff? It looks kinda like spider string?”

“What?” Alarm flashed through Fireheart, “What black stuff?”

“It’s wrapped into your wound,” Featherpaw replied. “I think it’s holding it together?” Oh, that certainly explained the strain he had felt on that wound. The Twolegs had put something in it.

“I was at the Cutter,” Fireheart explained. “They also work as a sort of medicine Twoleg for cats – medicine cat Twoleg? I-I don’t know – they helped with my side and put this thing on my neck.”

“What _is_ it?” He felt Featherpaw’s nose touch the white thing. “That was the _Cutter_? She brought us to the _Cutter_?” _Us?_ Then Featherpaw had been there, too? That would explain how she had gotten better but why had the Twoleg brought her back to its nest and not him? Was it because he had scratched her as the kittypet had said?

“It’s a cone, it’s a sort of collar thing. The Twolegs think I’m going to mess with the wound, so they put it on.” If he realized there was a black spider string in it, perhaps he would have. Fireheart stuck his muzzle towards the apprentice, sniffing her again. Under the scent of Twoleg, he could smell the apprentice’s scent. He let his shoulders relax as Featherpaw smelled the same. “You were there too? What happened?”

“You froze in the box.” Featherpaw explained, “she put us in a monster and brought us to the Cutter. We got separated after that, I don’t know where they brought you but they brought me to this white den and stuck something sharp in my leg and scruff then forced me to eat some things.” The apprentice’s lip curled back as if she could taste whatever the Twoleg had given her still. “After, the Twoleg brought me here. She’s been making me eat the same stuff the other Twolegs did but nothing else. I felt better after a few days.”

“That’s Twoleg herb,” Fireheart meowed. “They’ve been making me eat some, too.” At least Featherpaw was safe and alright. With her here, Fireheart could get this thing off of him and get them both out of here. From there, they could figure out how to get to the rest of WindClan.

Featherpaw nodded, “Harry said it was a medicine.”

“Harry?” Fireheart echoed, confused.

“He’s the kittypet that lives here,” She twitched one silver ear towards a door. “He’s not in here right now, the Twoleg lets him outside.”

A feeling of hope overcame Fireheart, there was a kittypet that lived here and the kittypet would know the surrounding area. _This cat can point us in the direction of the river and we can get back to WindClan! I can get back to Sandstorm!_


	65. Chapter 65

Fireheart turned his head quickly as the sound of large footsteps approached the shut door across the den. He rose from where he was laying, next to one of the holes with ice on them – window, as Featherpaw had called it. Outside it was getting dark; the sky had turned a golden pink as the sun began its descent past the trees which surrounded the Twoleg nest.

Featherpaw looked up from where she was grooming herself on one of the pelts on the floor. She rose to her paws as the door opened. Fireheart let out a warning hiss to the apprentice, moving off the ledge and over to the silver she-cat as a Twoleg entered.

The Twoleg was making soft noises as she entered, a moment later a cat followed her into the den. Fireheart tensed slightly as the tortoiseshell and white tom approached them, his pale yellow eyes were squarely on the warrior. The piercing gaze almost made Fireheart shiver. He meowed, “So you’ve awoken.”

“I have.” Fireheart nodded to the kittypet, “You must be Harry, then?” Harry nodded back, moving past the two Clan cats as he made his way to the large soft nest-like thing. He jumped up onto it, stretching before settling on the pelt which covered it. He twitched one black and orange ear towards the Twoleg.

“She’s got food for you two.” Fireheart turned so he could see where the Twoleg was, she was holding a stone in each paw. The warrior could pick up the scent of kittypet food wafting from them. She was looking at the Clan cats as she made a cooing noise before setting the stones down near the stone which held water. Fireheart heard Featherpaw take a step towards the Twoleg before he flicked his tail along the apprentice’s back.

“Let me check it out first.” He doubted there was any reason for the worry, the Twoleg had brought them to be healed even after he had clawed her. However, there was still always a chance of something changing. There was always a chance of danger and Fireheart could not shake it as anxiety tightened in his belly.

The warrior padded forward, eying the Twoleg as she moved away from the stones. She made another noise at the cat before heading towards the door. Fireheart watched the Twoleg leave, his tail twitched frustratedly as the door was closed behind.

With the Twoleg gone, Fireheart shifted his attention onto the kittypet food in front of them. He heard Harry let out a snort, “it’s the same stuff she feeds me, it’s the same stuff she’s been feeding Featherpaw this whole time. Relax, there’s no reason to be so tense.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Fireheart padded cautiously towards the stones, sniffing at the pellets in one before sniffing at the other. They both smelled the way kittypet food always did; almost like prey. Fireheart stuck his muzzle towards one of the stones, his belly groaning. The warrior hesitated a moment, possibilities racing through his mind. _It’s better to poison myself than Featherpaw_, he concluded. He forced the voice that began to taunt him away, taking a deep breath. _I’m not a kittypet, this doesn’t make me one. _A tension formed in the warrior’s chest as he opened his jaws, taking a careful bite of the hard brown pellets.

They tasted of ash, just as the slop at the Cutters had. Fireheart chewed slowly, willing himself to taste the flavor he knew these pellets possessed but there was nothing. Nothing but that voice growing louder, mocking him as it had done every time he had to eat this stuff.

Once he was certain he had not been poisoned and was not about to die, Fireheart twitched his tail at Featherpaw. He heard her pad up a few moments later and start eating the other stone filled with pellets.

Fireheart stepped back from the stone after a few more bites, turning towards Harry. The kittypet was spread out on the nest, watching the Clan cats. The warrior glanced at the door, there was no sign of the Twoleg returning. He could not hear any loud footsteps as it was. Fireheart padded towards Harry, asking, “Do you know any way out of here that we can get to?”

The other tom rolled his eyes, “As I’ve told Featherpaw before, the only way out is the flap at the door in the kitchen – which we all have been shut out of, _or_ through a window.” He shrugged, “None of the windows in here are open, so.”

Fireheart’s tail twitched, there was no reason for Harry to be rude. Featherpaw had to have told him about their predicament. However, this was also his Twoleg nest and his Twoleg. They were intruding, whether they had a choice in it or not. The warrior looked at the door, if they could get out there, they could get to the kitchen and out the flap. He asked, “You go outside, correct?”

“I do, she opens a window for me.” Harry began to lick the long fur on his side as he spoke, seemingly completely uninterested in the conversation Fireheart was trying to have.

“Could you help us get out, please?”

Harry turned back to look at Fireheart, “How?” Fireheart’s ears went back at his response, obviously, they needed to come up with a plan first but he could still help. “I don’t see why you want to leave, Featherpaw’s told me about your Clan or whatever.” He shrugged, “Don’t see what the big deal is about it and why either one of you wants to go back.” He twitched an ear towards the door, “She’ll let you stay, you know. I don’t see what the big deal is, you have to _hunt_ for your food. Here, she just gives it to you.”

The tom raised his back paw, scratching behind his ear for a moment, reminding the warrior of his own plight. Fireheart took a breath. Harry was a kittypet, he did not understand what the Clans meant to warriors. He did not understand the freedom and dignity that came with being in a Clan. The friendship and protection. Fireheart had been in his position seasons ago, Bluestar had scolded him over this not understanding that night. Harry was also the cat that actually lived in this nest, displeasing him would do no good.

“There is pride in Clan life,” Fireheart replied. “We take care of each other; we hunt for each other and make sure everyone is safe. No cat is left behind, no one is ever alone. There is a bond between Clanmates, friendships that will last a lifetime.” A feeling of pride filled him, despite everything that had happened Fireheart would never regret his decision to join ThunderClan all those seasons ago. They needed to get back to WindClan, back to his Clanmates, and back to Sandstorm.

Harry stared at him blankly, “If you say so.”

The warrior’s ears went back again, frustration making his pelt heat up. He knew that not every cat could live the way Clan cats did. It was certainly not for everyone and he did not need to sway Harry to Clan life, he just needed the tortoiseshell to help him and Featherpaw. Fireheart asked, “Could you help me get this thing off my head, please? Featherpaw and I tried earlier but we couldn’t do it. I think one more cat might do the trick.”

“No,” Harry replied. “There’s no use in it. The Twoleg is just going to put it back on again, she’ll take it off you whenever she decides to.” Fireheart resisted the urge to let out a frustrated hiss, muttering a thanks before turning away and heading over to where Featherpaw was watching. The kittypet did not want to help at all, did he? Fireheart and Featherpaw will have to figure out how to escape themselves.

The sound of loud footsteps sounded again, approaching the den they were in. The door swung open; the scent of the outside world hit Fireheart’s nose. His eyes widened, had the Twoleg left the door outside open? Could they get out? There was only one way to find out.

Fireheart twitched his tail at Featherpaw, “Come on!” He heard her following him as he quickly made sped towards the door. One of the Twoleg’s paws landed in front of him, causing him to stop in his tracks. He felt Featherpaw bump into him. The Twoleg made a noise at the two cats as it pushed the door closed behind it, it’s forepaws full of what Fireheart recognized to be wood. The warrior let out a frustrated hiss, moving back from the Twoleg. “Fox dung!”

“Nice try.” Harry’s amber eyes glimmered with amusement as he spoke, there was the slight rumble of a purr. Fireheart ignored it.

The scent of the forest was coming from the wood the Twoleg held. It made its way across the den and towards the ash-smelling stones on the other side of the den. Fireheart stared after it, his tail twitching anxiously as it began to arraign the wood on the stone. What was it doing?

“She’s gonna make a fire again?” Alarm flashed through Fireheart at Featherpaw’s words. A _fire_? He had heard of Twolegs starting fires before, he had heard of them starting them in their nests before, but he had never seen it happen.

“Yeah, she likes having them during this season.” Harry replied, “During leaf-bare, too. Once it gets warmer, they’ll stop.” Fireheart made a noise from the back of his throat in response, watching the Twoleg arraign the wood. As the Twoleg came to a finish, she stood up, grabbing a small box before bending down again. She fiddled with it, taking a tiny stick out. A moment later, a small flame appeared.

A twinge of fear hit Fireheart’s chest, his mind going back to the night he escaped ThunderClan. The destruction and death he had seen that day, going through his head. How strange it was that Twolegs chose to be near something so dangerous. That they seemed to be able to control it and did so regularly.

The small flame was touched to the wood before a screen was put in front of the growing fire. Fireheart’s gaze remained on it as he moved away from the nest that Harry was on, the Twoleg approaching it. The sun had set and the fire was the only light left, the warrior forced his fur down as he settled across the den from it. He did not let the fire out of his sight.

Featherpaw and Harry were exchanging a few words, the tom seemed to be friendlier to the apprentice than he had been with Fireheart. Perhaps it was simply he did not like the warrior from the beginning or did not like having another cat in his den again but at least it was comforting to know that Featherpaw hadn’t had to put up with the other cat being rude to her.

The warrior remained where he was as the night drew on, the Twoleg had turned on one of the strange little lights that they had and had sat down with a strange looking box that it had opened. It occasionally said something to the cats, at least that was who Fireheart assumed the noises were for. There were no other Twolegs here and, from what he could tell by scent, it was just them and this old Twoleg.

Featherpaw eventually moved away from the nest where Harry lay next to the Twoleg. She stopped near where Fireheart was, she twitched an ear towards a nest near one raised surface. “I am going to head to sleep, do you want the nest? I’ve been using it but if you want it, I don’t mind.”

Fireheart shook his head, “No, go ahead. Good night, Featherpaw.”

The apprentice nodded back, “Good night.” She turned away, heading towards the nest – _bed_, Fireheart recalled, thinking of that conversation he had back in the abandoned Twoleg nest with Mistyfoot, Graystripe, and Sandstorm.

He let his gaze shift away from the slowly dying fire for a moment, looking out of one of the windows and towards the outside world. It was pitch dark outside, the warrior could see the outline of trees and above them the sparkling specks of Silverpelt.

Were they looking at the same sky, he wondered. Did WindClan find where Barkface’s dream had pointed them towards? Were they all safe? What if they weren’t? Mistyfoot and Graystripe had been in the water, too. There was nothing stopping them from being washed away.

Fireheart pushed that thought from his head, he had to have faith that they were safe and with the rest of the Clan. They were better swimmers than he was, they were stronger than Featherpaw and Fireheart had been. They had to be fine, they had to be safe, back with the rest of the Clan. One thought hung over all the others as he stared out at the night sky. Would he and Featherpaw be able to find them once they escaped this place? The heaviness on his chest worsened.

Fireheart shifted his attention back on the flames across the den, watching them as they steadily died. Once there was nothing left but embers, the Twoleg put down the open box-like thing she had been holding. The light that glowed next to it was shut off as it made a few noises, stroking Harry who had fallen asleep next to her before rising.

This touch awoke the tortoiseshell kittypet, he lazily rose to his paws, stretching as he opened his jaws into a massive yawn. His sharp amber gaze went around the den before landing on Fireheart. Harry blinked. He bunched his muscles before neatly jumping off the nest and heading towards him as the Twoleg moved towards the door.

The Twoleg was going to open the door, possibilities raced through Fireheart’s head. Should he wake up Featherpaw and get them going? What would happen if they managed to get out? Where would they go for the night? There were any number of possible dangers waiting for them just outside the Twoleg nest.

He decided against it, there would be other opportunities to make a run for it. Last time, the Twoleg had just stomped in front of him. What if it decided to do something more if they actually got out? It was as if a pit formed in his stomach at the thought. The pressure increased on his chest; he did his best to push away the memories that were coming to him. _This is a Twoleg, one that _helped_ us, she wouldn’t hurt us._

The thought did little to quell his anxiety. Fireheart lifted his head, ignoring the way the cone pinched his neck fur as he looked at Harry. The other tom stopped a few tail lengths away from him. He meowed, “You know, she’s not going to do anything, right? I would have thought you’d be asleep by now.”

Fireheart forced himself to nod, he would not be weak in front of this other cat. The warrior twitched an ear towards the stones where the fire had been. “The fire.” He replied, “I don’t trust it.”

“Ah,” Harry sat down for a moment. “She’s done them time and time before, there’s no reason to be concerned by it. It has never spread; she does a good job of keeping it contained.” Fireheart’s ears twitched, surprised. Harry was certainly being nicer than he had been earlier that day. Was he just trying to reassure him because it was something he was used to or had Featherpaw told him something?

His belly felt as though it had twisted at the idea. Featherpaw wouldn’t tell this stranger about his moments, right? That was not like her. He had had some time loss from the Cutters to here, perhaps she had to explain something to the other cat during that? Harry hadn’t been in the den when he had woken up, so that could not be it, could it? But he had known that Fireheart was not present earlier. Fireheart would need to talk to the apprentice about this later.

The Twoleg made a noise, both cats turned at the sound. It was staring at the two toms; Harry rose to his paws. “I’d best be going, good night Fireheart.”

“Good night.” With that, Harry padded away, towards the Twoleg and out of the door. The last the warrior saw of him was the end of his tail disappearing. Fireheart let his claws extend as the door was shut behind the two, his pelt twitching with annoyance.

He and Featherpaw were alone now. Fireheart rose to his paws, his joints groaned in resistance after staying in the same position they had been in all that time. He stretched before heading across the den, the moonlight that seeped in through the windows the only light he was provided.

Fireheart stopped in his tracks as he came to the nest where Featherpaw had curled up. He glanced at the sleeping apprentice for a moment, watching the way her side moved up and down as she breathed. _I will get you back home,_ Fireheart promised silently. _Back to your brother and father and Mistyfoot._

The warrior turned away from the silver apprentice, moving where the fire had just been. His tail twitched and lip curled back as the scent of smoke hit his nose. He could feel the heat radiating from the black mesh in front of it. Fireheart stuck his nose towards the mesh, sniffing it as he looked at the smoldering embers just beyond it. The scent filled his lungs, leaving an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

Once Fireheart was certain that the fire was not going to start again and they would be safe, he turned away. He padded along the hard wooden floor towards the window he had been at earlier, crouching as he shifted his head from side to side before leaping up on the ledge.

He settled on the ledge; the strange ice was cold against his side. Fireheart turned instinctively to groom his fur, to help settle his nerves before he went to sleep. His ears went back and tail curled with annoyance as he was stopped by the cone as he had been times before. _I’m going to be matted by the end of this,_ Fireheart thought. He forced his shoulders to relax instead, resting his head down as he did. All he had to do was wait and hope for the perfect opportunity to arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


	66. Chapter 66

It was dark, all Fireheart could see was snippets. It was like flashes of lightning through the darkness. A flash of tabby fur, a pair of amber eyes, long claws above his head. The warrior could hear that familiar voice snarling at him, taunting him for things he never did. For things he had no control over. For whatever reason it was this time.

He could not see much but he could feel the pain. Pain as a paw hit his ear. Pain as claws ripped through the ear, shredding it. Pain at a kick to his ribs. Fireheart did all he could not to groan, not to show any weakness. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, he could hear the blood roaring in his ears. It almost overcame that voice, but not quite. It was still present, still saying the same things over and over. Just as it had done time and time again and there was nothing the warrior could do to stop it.

He could not even dig his claws into whatever surface was below him. That would just make it all so much worse, he could not risk that. His paw hurt at the idea, reflecting the pain he remembered being in last time. Why had that happened last time? The warrior could not remember. Something had to have happened for that to happen. There were scars on that paw now from those claws and yet he could not remember what had occurred.

Why couldn’t he remember? What was preventing him from doing so? He remembered so much. The pain, the feeling, the words that had been said but he could not remember the particular reason.

Fireheart felt his heart stop as something large touched his side. A new wave of fear washed over the warrior. What was that? This was new, this had not happened before. What could it possibly be? _No, please no. I’ll obey, please._

Fireheart shut his eyes tight as the force on his side ran down his side. His mind was racing with possibilities. What was going on? It did not hurt, it certainly did not, so what was going on? When the warrior opened his eyes next, it was bright.

He blinked a few times as his vision cleared; he was back in the Twoleg nest. That thing was on his side still, it took a moment for the warrior to recognize what it was. _Twoleg paw._

Fireheart scrambled to his paws from where he had been sleeping on the window ledge. He moved quickly off of the ledge and away from the creature, looking widely around for a place to get away. He spotted the large nest-like thing that the Twoleg would sit on, heading towards it and slipping behind the structure before crouching. His belly was pressed against the wooden floor, his heart was racing. This space was cramped, much too cramped, but at least it was better than the Twoleg touching him as it had been. It had woken him from that nightmare he had, but that did not mean he wanted it to touch him.

The cone was becoming too close, almost choking the warrior as he breathed raggedly. He reached his paw up, trying to dig his claw into the slippery surface but to no avail. Why couldn’t Fireheart get it off of himself? His breathing was becoming worse, his vision was blurring. He hated every bit of this and he needed to get this thing off of his neck.

Fireheart let out a furious hiss as he tried to push it off his neck, the blood in his ears was roaring and he could feel his paws beginning to shake. He backed further behind the nest, growling in dismay. “Get this thing off of me!”

“Hey, relax you’re just going to get stuck behind the sofa if you do this.” Yellow eyes peered at him from the end of the nest he had slipped behind from. A sense of fear overcame Fireheart before he recognized the other cat. _Harry_.

Harry was looking at him curiously. He meowed, “She wasn’t going to hurt you, you know. She’s not even here now – she took Featherpaw to give her her medicine.” The tortoiseshell kittypet sat back on his haunches near the end of the nest, “You were yowling up a storm over there, that’s why she touched you. What was with that?”

“I-I –” Words were stuck in Fireheart’s throat; his breathing was getting worse than it already had been. His paw was against the white thing again, causing it to go up his neck and pinch his throat as it did. It was too much; this thing stuck around his neck was too enclosed. This space was too enclosed. He needed out; he needed this all to end.

“You’re choking yourself,” Harry meowed blatantly, it was almost unnerving to the warrior how evenly the other tom’s voice sounded as he spoke. It was the same tone he used the prior night as well. “All that’s going to happen is you will get stuck back there and hurt your neck. Now, relax and breathe.”

Fireheart shakily forced his paw away from the white collar, planting it onto the cool ground beneath him as he forced himself to breathe deeply. After a few moments he forced himself onto his shaky paws. His mind was still racing but he was breathing, that was better than what he had just been doing.

The warrior forced himself to move forward, towards the other cat. He needed to get out from behind this thing, the Twoleg was gone. He would be safe; he had no reason to worry for himself. The Twoleg had Featherpaw, but it would come back. Right?

Another wave of panic hit the warrior and his breath caught in his throat, what if Featherpaw did not come back? He needed to get to her. He _let_ this Twoleg grab her again. He should have protected her rather than running back here. Rather than protecting himself from it. _Why can’t I stop messing up?_

“You’re panicking again.” Harry glanced at Fireheart; his paw raised as if he was about to run it over his head. “I’ve not seen a cat respond like _that_ before. Something happened to you.”

“I-I… I don’t…” Words were stuck in the warrior's throat; it was like his throat was a stream and there was a branch blocking its flow. Every word took effort to force out. Fireheart’s mind was racing, incoherent thought after incoherent thought jumbled through his mind.

“You need to breathe,” Harry reminded him. “Come out here, you don’t want to be back there.” Fireheart slowly nodded, forcing himself to breathe deeply again before forcing himself forward again. The kittypet moved to the side as Fireheart forced himself out from where he was.

He could feel the other cat’s yellow eyes watching him as Fireheart slowly crouched, wrapping his orange tail around his paws. He stared blearily towards the rest of the den as he tried to calm himself. He began to take deep breaths again. He needed to relax; this was not that big of a deal. From what Harry and Featherpaw had said, the apprentice had been given medicine like this before. She would be safe. He was safe, there was no reason to worry. None whatsoever. Fireheart closed his eyes for a moment.

He opened them almost immediately as a brown tabby face shown through the darkness. His breathing immediately grew worse again. His mind was racing, he couldn’t calm down. His limbs felt numb, he could feel his legs shaking. He felt lightheaded as his breathing continued to get worse.

“Jeez,” Fireheart heard Harry rise to his paws. The tortoiseshell and white kittypet moved into his view a moment later. “What happened to you?”

“I-I” Fireheart forced himself to speak between ragged breaths. “I keep,” His voice was shrill. “I keep seeing him.” Harry looked puzzled by the warrior’s words but right now Fireheart could do little to care.

“‘Him’?” Harry echoed. “Who are you seeing?” There was curiosity in the kittypet’s amber eyes, “He did something to you. Something bad.” Fireheart opened his mouth to respond, slightly surprised by the bluntness of this guess, but that blockage was still there. His throat felt closed, the cone was getting to be too much again. He needed it to get off, Fireheart felt a numbing heat overcome him as he reached his paw up, trying to push this thing off of his head again. The way it pinched his neck again made the warrior tremble further.

Harry was eying him, “We’ve been over this; she’s just going to put it on again if you do that. You need to breathe.” _I need it off, I need it off!_ Fireheart wanted to scream at the other cat. No words were coming, much to Fireheart’s frustration. _Help me, please. I need this off! _Harry moved a step closer to him, “Who are you seeing? Tell me.”

Those words seemed to change everything, it was as if whatever force had held everything – every word – he had tried to say, he had pushed away and tried to ignore had broken as Fireheart croaked out, “Tigerstar.” He lowered his head to the ground, “I-I don’t even remember half of what he did to me.”

The words kept coming as the warrior stared blearily ahead of himself at nothing in particular. He couldn’t hear anything except his own voice, his own words, and the pounding of his heart. All he knew was that he was talking and the cat he was talking to had not moved from where he sat a few tail lengths away. If anything changed in the den around him, he was not aware of it. All that mattered was his words.

The words stopped almost as suddenly as they had begun. All of a sudden, Fireheart was at a loss for words, his mind was still whirling but he felt better. He felt calmer. It was almost as though a heaviness he had been baring all these moons – all these seasons – was gone. Fireheart fell silent, realization jolting through him. He had told Harry everything there was to tell.

Why had he done this? He had never spoken about this with any other cat. Not even with Graystripe or Sandstorm before. Not to Barkface, who had offered to be a listening ear. Fireheart had never expressed these feelings before and he had done it to a cat he had known for a sunrise. A cat that, after everything was done and he and Featherpaw had left, he would never see again.

Self-consciousness lit up the warrior’s pelt, why had he done this? Fireheart mumbled, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that. I-It’s not of your concern.” Harry twitched an ear.

“I think you needed that,” the kittypet stood as he spoke. “It’s fine.” Fireheart looked up at the other tom, surprised by his tone. There was no surprise that Harry expressed, no real pity. He seemed to have had no emotional reaction to what had happened to Fireheart.

Had he said this to Graystripe or Sandstorm, even to Barkface who he was not nearly as close to, there would be some sort of shock. Some sort of pity. Sandstorm knew it all, she knew more than Fireheart remembered, but she did not truly know how it had affected him. She would have felt bad for him – they all would have. And yet this cat that he had known for less than a day did not.

Fireheart forced himself up from his crouch, turning to lick down some ruffled fur. His tail twitched in irritation as he remembered that he could not. The cone was not bothering him as much as it had prior. He hated it, it was constricting and limited his movements as well as prevented him from doing the simple task of grooming himself, but it was not crowding him the way he felt it had been earlier. In fact, Fireheart felt a lot better than he had in a long time. _Maybe Barkface was right,_ Fireheart thought. _All I needed was to talk about it._

“Yeah,” Fireheart responded stiffly, “I guess I did.” He took a deep breath, “thank you, Harry.”

“You're welcome.”

Fireheart watched as Harry rose to his paws, moving away from where the two cats were beside the sofa. The warrior rose hesitantly, following the other tom away from the wall. He watched as the tortoiseshell tom pad up to the door, letting out a mewl that Fireheart recognized as one that was directed towards his Twoleg.

The nonchalant attitude this kittypet expressed slightly unnerved Fireheart, it was strange. It was definitely not what Fireheart had expected of another cat at all. _At least he doesn’t feel bad for me like the others._

Fireheart was not filled with the urge to run as he watched the door open. The urge to bolt out the door and escape from here, like he had each time it had opened before. Instead the warrior felt tired. There was a slight pounding at the front of his head and his whole body felt somewhat numb but he felt better than he normally would have after panicking. All he wanted to do was sleep.

His mind went back to his dream that he had had before the Twoleg woke him up, a slight tension stirred in his chest as Fireheart shook himself. He probably should not sleep. He had just told the other cat everything he remembered. He would probably have a worse nightmare the next time he slept. _I can go a few days without sleeping, it’ll be fine._

As Fireheart turned away from the door that Harry disappeared through, he spotted Featherpaw. The young she-cat was sitting on a window ledge across the den, looking out through the ice. His tail twitched at the sight of her, padding across the den towards the apprentice. How much of that had she heard? How long had she been in here?

Featherpaw was held prisoner by Tigerstar, too. It was a different reason, a different situation, but she understood some of what he went through. In turn, he understood what she went through. There had been a bit of an understanding between Fireheart and the half-Clan cats after they were broken out around this.

Featherpaw, specifically, had had nightmares as well. They were not nearly as frequent as the ones Fireheart had, but she still had them. He hoped that what she had heard of his confession to Harry would not trigger those hauntings for her tonight.

Fireheart padded up to the wall below the window, shifting his head from side to side before making the leap up onto the ledge next to Featherpaw as he mewed a greeting. Featherpaw turned towards him, returning the greeting. He stuck his muzzle towards her, taking in her scent.

“Are you alright?” He looked her over for a moment, a feeling of guilt hitting him. He shouldn’t have allowed the Twoleg to take Featherpaw. He should have been more collected, the Twoleg was just touching his side. It wasn’t taking him anywhere as it had done to Featherpaw. He was not the one in danger. The silver tabby nodded.

“She was just taking me to take that Twoleg medicine.” She replied, “She does it each morning.” Featherpaw twitched one striped ear towards where the fire had been last night. The stones filled with kittypet food and water were situated in front of it. “She put out more food, I already had mine.”

Fireheart nodded, muttering, “I’ll have mine in a bit.” He truly was not that hungry as it was. The food had barely any taste still. The warrior readjusted himself, sitting on his haunches. He felt somewhat lightheaded and it was all a bit surreal talking to the other cat so nonchalantly. It was almost like he was in a daze. She had to have heard what Fireheart had told Harry, but she was not mentioning anything about it. How come? The warrior moved to lick his shoulder, ears going back as he was stopped, yet again, by the cone.

“Do you want some help with that?” Fireheart blinked, surprised by Featherpaw’s question. What was she talking about? They had already tried to get the cone off together and failed.

“With what?”

“Grooming,” Featherpaw replied. She flicked her tail towards his side. “Your pelt is beginning to look kinda messy.” She paused, “That is, what’s left of it is.”

Fireheart’s whiskers twitched, “If I lose any more, I’m going to look like an eel.” The apprentice let out a laugh. A moment of silence passed between the two Clan cats before Fireheart agreed, “That would be helpful, thank you Featherpaw.”

“You’re welcome.”

The rest of the day moved on and throughout it all the lightheaded feeling that had formed continued. Fireheart continued the day almost in a fog and it passed by quickly. By the time it was well into the night and the Twoleg had gotten up that night after watching the lightbox, the warrior felt exhausted. It had taken everything in him to stay up all day as it was, his body had begged for rest and he had resisted.

As the light disappeared and the Twoleg and Harry left the den, as Featherpaw curled up to sleep that night, the urge to sleep became too much. Fireheart lay on the window ledge he had slept on the prior night, staring out into the darkness, only broken by the sparkle of the stars and the moon that glowed dimly above. His eyelids were heavy and the warrior succumbed to the pull of sleep.

That night, Fireheart’s nightmares weren’t nearly as bad.


	67. Chapter 67

Fireheart stuck his muzzle towards the opening, letting out an annoyed hiss as the base of the cone dug into his neck. He moved his head back slightly, letting the pressure lessen. His tail twitched behind him, irritability making his pelt twitch. He lifted his paw, touching it to the window next to him as he took in the scent that was wafting from the opening in it.

The Twoleg had opened a few windows in the den a bit, it had been exciting in the moment however there was something keeping the window from opening more and no matter what Fireheart and Featherpaw had tried, they could not get them open further. At the very least, this opening was a relief from the stuffy den.

The scent of the forest around them was wafting in, Fireheart could smell the trees he had been looking at for a few days, the grass and flowers that were outside this wall, and for the first time and it filled the warrior with a new hope. A new urge to escape from this place and get to WindClan. To get to Sandstorm.

He had a duty to all of WindClan, he was the deputy for StarClan’s sake, but he needed to be there for Sandstorm. He had no idea what WindClan assumed, but he could only think the worse. He had no idea what Sandstorm might think had happened and while he was still alive, he needed to be there for her.

Fireheart let out a huff, pulling his head away from the opening in the window and crouching down on the pelt that had been placed on the window ledge. His tail twitched back and forth behind him. The Twoleg had put the pelt there after a few nights of seeing him sleep there. He had to admit, it was more comfortable than sleeping on the cold wood. The Twoleg had been nice to him and Featherpaw both during this time, she did not try to touch either cat too much, outside of taking Featherpaw to take the Twoleg herbs and for the most part left the Clan cats alone.

She and Harry would come to the den they were trapped in every now and again to spend some time but that was about it. Harry had also been more welcoming than he was the first day Fireheart was here.

They had spoken a few times now; he still did not bring up any of what Fireheart had told him. He did not question the warrior regarding it nor did he get a sense of pity from the tortoiseshell. It was strange, not at all like Fireheart was used to, but it was welcomed.

Since his confession, Fireheart’s dreams had become better. It was as if whatever had been haunting his mind was beginning to dissipate. He still got them but they were not as severe. It was a strange change after seasons of having them almost every night.

Fireheart tilted his ear towards the door as the sound of heavy footsteps approached it. He stood, turning away from the window before jumping onto the floor. He glanced at Featherpaw who was sunning herself in a spot of light that cast through one of the windows. The silver apprentice had also turned at the sound of the pawsteps. The door opened.

The Twoleg walked into the den, carrying the stone of water it had taken out of the den not long before. Following her was Harry. Fireheart cast a glance at the kittypet tom, surprised to see him. The other cat was usually out of the nest during the day and they would see him in the morning but would not see him throughout the day, it would be the evening before they saw the other cat again.

He eyed the Twoleg as it moved across the den after closing the door behind it. It set the stone down where it was before as it made a few noises at Featherpaw and Fireheart. It turned back around, heading back out the door where it had come through. The warrior let out a stifled breath as the door was closed behind it. He turned his attention to Harry next.

“What are you doing here? It’s not even close to night.” Harry’s amber eyes shifted to Fireheart, he stopped in his groom as the other cat spoke.

“Yeah, I have something to tell you two,” He lowered his paw to the ground beneath him before blinking at Fireheart. “I thought you might what to hear it.”

“What is it?” Featherpaw asked as she rose to her paws and padded over to where Fireheart and Harry were standing.

“I was talking to a cat that lives around here,” Harry replied. “She told me that some strange group of cats that weren’t here before claimed a large piece of territory not far from here. Other cats aren’t too happy about it.” Fireheart and Featherpaw exchanged excited looks, a feeling of hope filling the tom. It was possible that it was WindClan!

While it was possible that this was another group of cats, not many cats lived in groups. Not many groups would be moving either. Fireheart had already figured they had to be close to where they had been separated from WindClan, from his talks with Harry it seemed as though the river was not too far from them. Perhaps Barkface had figured out where they were supposed to stop and it was here! It was the best lead they had so far.

“Which way?” Fireheart asked, the tip of his tail was twitching excitedly. Harry tilted an ear towards the front of the nest.

“If you go through the forest over there, you’re heading towards the river.” He explained, “the river ends in a gorge. It’s a bit of a walk but from what she told me these cats claimed the land in and around the gorge.” _The end of the river?_ They were near where the river _ended_? This had to be where they were sent. Where Barkface’s dream wanted to them to be.

“Thank you, Harry.” The black and orange tom nodded in acknowledgment, raising a paw before he licked it and went back to grooming.

“Do you think it might be them?” Featherpaw asked. Fireheart turned to see her on her paws, tail held high as she looked eagerly at Fireheart. The warrior nodded.

“It’s got to be.” He started looking around the den, “We just need to find a way out to get to them, and then we’ll know.” Harry looked at Fireheart, amber eyes narrowed.

“You want to go back?” His golden gaze was studying the ginger warrior. “After what they did to you?” A pressure formed on Fireheart’s chest at the kittypet’s words, he felt Featherpaw stiffen next to him. Fireheart twitched an ear.

“It was not WindClan,” Fireheart replied. “We need to get back to our Clanmates.” Harry was silent for a few moments before he shrugged.

“If you say so.” There was still a strange look in his eyes as he regarded Fireheart. The warrior disregarded it. Harry was already a strange cat to him, it probably meant nothing.

Fireheart looked to the door that led to the rest of the Twoleg nest._ If the windows don’t open more, then we should try for the door. _Fireheart padded past Harry, towards the door. He eyed a golden stick poking out of it. He knew that it opened the door somehow but he was not sure how it worked exactly. Fireheart recalled what Harry had told him the first day he was here. _If we can just get the door open…_

Fireheart turned back towards the kittypet, “how has she got the flap closed?”

“There’s a piece of wood in front of it,” Harry responded. He twitched his long tail before stepping a few steps towards Fireheart.

"Do you think we could get it off.” The kittypet was silent for a few moments as if considering the question.

“I guess, a cat might be able to slide it off.” Fireheart mewed his thanks, they just needed to get to the flap, get through it, and from there they could go after this lead.

“Are we going to try to get through?” Featherpaw asked. Fireheart nodded.

“What direction is the flap from this den?” He looked back to Harry as he spoke.

“You leave this room and head down the hall in that direction,” He tilted his ear. “It’s in the kitchen, Featherpaw knows the way. It’s in the door out of the nest.” A plan was formulating in Fireheart’s head, he was silent for a few moments. They needed to figure out how to open the door but that was it, they could wait until the Twoleg did it again to show them how it was done. The warrior nodded.

“Right,” He began. “I have a plan.”

-

That night, Fireheart lay in the usual spot he had claimed on the window ledge. The windows had been closed and the Twoleg was watching the lightbox it had in this den. The warrior had his head down, he ignored the way the end of the cone dug into his neck. This would hopefully be the last night he would have this ridiculous thing on.

Eventually, the Twoleg finished what it was doing, it rose to its paws before heading towards the door as it did every night. Harry rose as well, casting the Clan cat a glance as he followed his Twoleg out of the den. Fireheart raised his head, gaze on the large creature and the door. How did it open it?

He silently watched as it grabbed the stick with its forepaw, turning it before pushing the door out of the den. As it opened, there was a slight clicking noise. She disappeared through it, followed quickly by Harry. Fireheart heard another click as the door was closed behind it.

As he heard the heavy pawsteps move away, the deputy rose. He padded over to the door, eying the stick. It was too high for him or Featherpaw to reach without a jumping start. He looked to a higher surface next to the door – _table_, that’s what Harry had called it.

It was closer to the golden stick, from there a cat should be able to open it. Hope filled the warrior at the idea, he turned away from the door, padding back to where he had been laying. They would be setting about this task come morning. They would finally be getting out of this place and back to WindClan.

-

Fireheart twitched his tail at Featherpaw, “See if you can grab onto it and pull it down.” The apprentice nodded from her perch up on the table next to the door. She bunched her muscles before jumping at the golden rod, paws outstretched.

Featherpaw swiped at it, but her paw slipped. She came crushing down to the ground with a groan. Fireheart’s eyes widened; he kept his ears pricked for any noise as he stuck his muzzle towards the young she-cat. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Featherpaw forced herself to her paws, shaking her striped pelt before padded back over to the table. She jumped back up, turning to face the door again and try to undo it.

It was not long past sunrise; Fireheart had opted to wait until the next morning to set about his plan since there would be fewer dangers to worry about once they got through the door and out the cat flap. He sat back on his haunches as he watched Featherpaw jump again.

She came crashing down again, her ears went back and she let out a frustrated hiss as she forced herself to her paws again. Fireheart offered a few words of encouragement to the young tabby as Featherpaw moved by him again to reach the table.

After a few more failed attempts, Fireheart heard loud pawsteps approaching the door. He rose to his paws, hissing a curse as Featherpaw made another jump. This time the apprentice wrapped her forelegs around the golden rod, Fireheart’s eyes widened as he realized it was coming down under her weight. He moved forward as he heard the click it had made before, pressing his body against the door as Featherpaw landed next to him.

Fireheart let out a breath as the door opened outwards. He could see out of the den. “Great job, Featherpaw!” Those pawsteps were still getting closer, they needed to be quick. “Let’s go!”

Featherpaw moved ahead quickly at his words. She bolted out of den, leading the way to the kitchen. Fireheart followed quickly after her, he could hear the Twoleg let out a yowl of alarm as it caught sight of them. He curled his lip back, frustrated as the clunky cone made it difficult to run. Featherpaw turned into one of the dens off of the narrow passageway they were in. The warrior followed her in, sliding on the slick white floor that greeted them inside.

Featherpaw was standing not far inside of it, she turned to face the passage they had just been inside of as Fireheart moved past. He scanned the room, spotting the door which led out. There was a smaller piece of wood stuck in a slot near the bottom of the door. Fireheart bolted towards it.

As he pressed his shoulder against it, trying to push it up, he spotted Harry not far from him. The tortoiseshell kittypet looked slightly surprised by the intrusion, lifting his muzzle out of a stone that he had been eating out of. “You’re doing it now?”

“Yes!” Fireheart exclaimed. He could hear the Twoleg coming into the kitchen. He couldn’t see Featherpaw but he could hear the apprentice moving around, creating a distraction from what the deputy was doing. The cone was making it so he could not force his head against the wood, it was causing him to slip. He let out an annoyed hiss, “Could you help me please?”

After a moment, Harry responded, “Yeah – sure.” The kittypet padded over to Fireheart, pressing his head and shoulder against it just as the other tom had been doing. As Harry put his effort into it, Fireheart began to feel the wood move. Relief filled him.

The piece of wood moved up, falling over both cats’ backs with a clatter. Fireheart let out a yowl as it hit the ground behind them, “Featherpaw, come on!”

He heard the scramble of claws against the smooth floor bolt towards them, the heavy footfall of the Twoleg was following them. Fireheart forced himself forward, hissing as the cone got stuck onto the side of the opening, pressing the base into his throat, before he was able to force his way through.

Fireheart pushed through the flap, turning to see Harry follow him out, and after him came Featherpaw. Once Featherpaw had passed the warrior, Fireheart bolted after her and towards the tree line. Energy filled his muscles as he let out another yowl. They were out! They got out!

He let out a breath as the three cats made it to the tree line, the Twoleg nest disappearing behind them thanks to the undergrowth. He heard the Twoleg let out a yowl behind them but he ignored it. The warrior let himself slow down, panting heavily as he turned towards Harry and Featherpaw. Featherpaw’s blue eyes were glowing with delight. Fireheart exclaimed, “Praise StarClan!”

Harry looked to Fireheart as Featherpaw mewed her agreement. Fireheart nodded to the kittypet, “Thank you for your help, Harry.” The other tom nodded back to him. “Could you two help me get this off now, please?”

“Sure.” Harry padded towards him, Featherpaw following after him as Fireheart lowered his head. After some clawing and biting at the large white object, he felt it finally flip over his ears and off his head. Fireheart exclaimed, “Oh, thank you!”

The warrior raised one ginger back paw immediately, scratching rapidly behind his ear. He let out a sigh at the relief it brought the itch. He heard Featherpaw let out a purr as he came to a finish. Fireheart turned, licking at his shoulder a few times. _I can groom myself again!_ He turned his head awkwardly, trying to get a view of the scratch again. His ears went back at the sight.

His entire side had no fur, there was nothing but some black spiderweb intertwined with the wound stretching down his side like Featherpaw had told him there was. Fireheart curled his lip, how was he supposed to get that out? Perhaps Barkface would know how to. He hoped he would.

Of course, to see, they’d have to find Barkface, and to find him they needed to find WindClan. Fireheart turned back to Harry. “Thank you for your help. We’ll be out of your fur now. Your assistance won’t be forgotten.” Fireheart rose to his paws, “You said the group of cats was in that direction?” Fireheart tilted an ear in the direction he had been told by the other cat. Harry nodded.

“It’s a bit of a walk but it’s not too far, they’re living in a gorge over there.” Harry’s eyes narrowed, “are you sure you want to go back?” There was no judgment in the kittypet’s voice, nothing but a slight curiosity. Featherpaw’s ears went back.

“Of course, I’m certain.” Fireheart meowed, “It’s my Clan now and I’m their deputy. I have a duty to these cats if nothing else. My mate and my kin are there.” He twitched his ear at Featherpaw, “Her kin are there. Our friends are there – our Clanmates are there. We need to be with them.”

“Mate?” Harry echoed; a realizing light came to his eyes. He let out a breath from his nose. There was a moment of silence before he responded, “Your Clan must be something if you are so willing to go back.”

“It is,” Fireheart replied. He rose to his paws again, twitching his tail at Featherpaw. The silver apprentice rose to her paws as well. “Thank you, Harry. We must be going.”

Harry nodded as Featherpaw came to Fireheart’s side. The warrior turned in the direction Harry had told them, new hope filling him as he led the way away from the kittypet and Twoleg nest where they had been stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we out


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the later than usual posting. I hope you enjoy!

Fireheart and Featherpaw moved quickly through the undergrowth. Fireheart opened his mouth, taking the scent in around him. It had been so long since he had smelled the scent of the forest – smelled the scent of anything but Twoleg and Twoleg things – that it was almost overwhelming but it was all so welcoming. So much better than what they were just dealing with.

Fireheart felt slightly alarmed as he heard Featherpaw slowing down, he turned his head towards her. The apprentice had her nose to the air, Fireheart sniffed the air, picking up the scent of a vole. The warrior felt his mouth water at the idea of the prey creature, it had been days since his last meal that was not kittypet food. They also had not eaten that morning. Featherpaw looked questioningly at him, Fireheart nodded.

The apprentice put her nose to the ground, following the scent silently as she headed after the creature. Featherpaw disappeared behind some bracken. The silver tabby appeared a few minutes later, the small brown creature hanging from her jaws.

“Good catch.” Featherpaw padded over to Fireheart, her head raised high before she dropped it at his paws. He nudged it towards her, meowing, “Let’s share.” _This is going to taste so good._

Featherpaw nodded, crouching down as the warrior did. Featherpaw took the first bite, her eyes rounding as she began to chew. Fireheart’s whiskers twitched as he took his bite. For the first time since his captivity, the warrior tasted the flavor of what he was eating. Whatever had made the kittypet food taste like ash was no more. There was nothing left of that foul taste in his mouth, only the taste of the vole and the foresty flavor that filled his senses. It was no longer looking out the window to try and catch a scent of the forest that had surrounded the Twoleg nest. Now it was surrounding the two Clan cats.

“Wow,” Featherpaw breathed as she finished her bite. “That is the best thing I’ve had in a while! I wonder how good a fish is gonna taste after eating that stuff!” Fireheart purred as the apprentice took another bite.

“I’m sure, it’ll taste great.” Right then, Fireheart could eat just about anything. Anything that was not kittypet food. Fireheart rose from his crouch, stepping back as the silver apprentice finished the vole. If it was WindClan Harry had told them about, there was no way he was going back there smelling of Twoleg.

Fireheart padded up to some bracken not far from where the other cat was, he glanced back at Featherpaw. _She should probably do this too_, the deputy thought as he approached the clump. He stepped into the leafy patch, rolling onto his back as he began to get the stench of Twoleg off of his pelt.

As he finished, Fireheart rose, nodding to the patch of bracken as Featherpaw padded forward. The warrior turned, licking down his fur as the apprentice repeated the same action he had just done. He relished in being able to do this extremely mundane task without the white leaf thing blocking him anymore.

As Featherpaw finished her roll in the bracken, the warrior rose to his paws again. It was still early in the morning; sunrise had not been too long ago. If they rushed, they might be able to run into a border patrol. The idea excited Fireheart, hopefully, what Harry had told them would not amount to anything. As the silver apprentice came to his side, Fireheart continued in the direction that they had been pointed towards.

He kept his head high and ears pricked as the two Clan cats moved through the forest. If this was the territory that Barkface had been sent towards, wouldn’t it be like the moors back in the forest? What reason would StarClan – or rather, whoever this force was that sent this dream to him, have not to send them to land similar to WindClan territory? There had to be fields or grasslands or something in the immediate area around this gorge that Harry had talked about.

_What if it isn’t WindClan?_ Fireheart felt the fur on his spine rise at the thought, he quickly pushed that nagging voice aside. It had to be WindClan. There were probably some moorlands just on the other side of these trees.

Fireheart slowed in his pace as they kept moving through the leaf litter which covered the forest floor. A pressure was forming on his chest, he glanced to the sky. The sun had risen further than it had been when they set out that morning. The ground around them was beginning to warm up beneath their paws and the dew was disappearing from the leaves and grass. How long was this walk going to be? Harry had said it was a bit of a walk, but just how much so? What if they were going in the wrong direction? If Harry had given them the wrong directions or if Fireheart had gotten turned around?

The thought of this not actually being WindClan was persistent as the doubt continued to spread in his head. Fireheart did his best to ignore it. He had to believe it was the Clan, for his own sake. For Featherpaw’s sake. If it was not WindClan, then there was nowhere they could start. Continuing along the river might work, but what if it was a different river?

Fireheart pushed the creeping doubt aside again, he had to believe it was WindClan. He just had to.

The flame-colored cat let his jaw open slightly, allowing himself to take in more of the scent of the forest around them. Its sweet scent filled his mouth and throat when suddenly another scent hit him. _Scent markers_.

The warrior felt his heart skip a beat as he looked to Featherpaw. The silver tabby she-cat’s eyes had widened and she looked excitedly back at Fireheart. She had smelt it too. The two Clan cats spend up their paces as they followed where the scent was wafting from.

As they approached the rock where the scent marker had been left, Fireheart padded closer. He breathed in deeply, taking the scent in. As he recognized the scent, he turned quickly towards Featherpaw. “It’s WindClan!”

It smelled a lot like how WindClan had come to smell out on the grasslands past Highstones, but it was slightly off. Changed by living in the wood during this time. Fireheart padded forward, sticking his nose to the ground. A patrol had been by recently, he could smell Cloudtail’s scent as well as Onewhisker, Whitetail, and Bramblepaw. The warrior nodded in the direction they had gone, “Let’s go!”

The sound of light pawsteps on the leaf litter told Fireheart that Featherpaw was following as he continued through the forest. His tail was twitching excitedly as the scent was becoming fresher. In his quickened movements, Fireheart kicked up some of the decaying leaves below him. He heard a sound of alarm a few fox lengths ahead of him as a thrush shot up from the forest floor.

Some sudden movements from the undergrowth nearby made the warrior freeze, he felt as Featherpaw skidded to a halt, nearly smashing into the tom. As this happened, a large brown shape sprang out of the undergrowth. Its paws shot up as it swiped at the fleeing bird, long claws extended. One forepaw managed to grab the light brown creature, and it let out another cry.

The cat grappled with it in the air as it fell to the ground, digging claws from into its prey. The thrush’s wings were still flapping as the tabby cat got it pinned to the ground, biting its neck a moment later.

As the other cat gripped the thrush in its jaws, Fireheart took a step forward. The cat froze at the sound of a leaf crunching beneath his paw. Fireheart saw the other cat took a deep breath, as though trying to catch the scent of whatever had made that noise. _He can’t smell us,_ Fireheart realized. The bracken they had rolled in to get rid of the Twoleg scent had covered their own scents as well.

The other tom rose from the crouch he had been in slowly and turned his head in the direction of Fireheart and Featherpaw. Amber eyes widened and his jaw dropped open, the freshly killed bird dropping to the forest floor. Fireheart meowed, “Hey kit.”

“Fireheart! Featherpaw!” Bramblepaw rushed towards them; the thrush was forgotten as he barreled into Fireheart. The warrior let out a sound of alarm at the impact. As he steadied himself, he put a paw over the apprentice’s shoulders. The young brown tom lowered his head, pressing it against his neck. He whispered, “I thought you were dead.”

Before either Fireheart and Featherpaw could respond, a voice sounded not far off. “Bramblepaw, did you catch the bird? You need to hurry up, we’re a border patrol, not a –”

Fireheart turned at the sound of Cloudtail’s voice, the white tom appearing a moment later from the same brush that the apprentice had been. Blue eyes widened as the warrior caught sight of Fireheart and Featherpaw. He moved quickly forward, hissing a curse of astonishment. Behind him came Onewhisker, and Whitetail. Both warriors’ eyes were just as round as Cloudtail’s.

“Oh, great StarClan! You’re alive!” Onewhisker exclaimed as he came closer.

Fireheart nudged at Bramblepaw, lowering his paw off of him as he encouraged the apprentice to move back. When he didn’t, the warrior meowed, “It’s alright. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” After a few moments of hesitation, the young tom moved back, disappearing from Fireheart’s view as he moved towards Featherpaw next. The warrior felt surprised by the young tom’s reluctance.

Fireheart pressed against Cloudtail, exchanging greetings before doing the same with Whitetail and Onewhisker. He heard the other cats move on to the silver apprentice after, off to his side. Cloudtail turned back to face the deputy, “What happened? Mistyfoot and Graystripe saw you get swept away. We were sure you were crowfood!”

“What happened to your side? What is that stuff?” Fireheart felt a cat sniffing at where the scratch was as Onewhisker spoke, Fireheart took a step away from his friend.

“It’s a long story,” Fireheart replied. “We can tell it once we’ve gotten back to camp.” He paused for a moment, “I’m assuming that we have a camp and this is where we were supposed to go.” Whatever this place was, it certainly was not like the territory that WindClan had back in the forest. If anything, it was a lot like ThunderClan territory._ At least we don’t have to deal with open-air over our heads anymore._

A strange look came across Whitetail’s face at Fireheart’s words. “It is where Barkface’s dream was sending us.” The ginger tom’s ears pricked, so there had been a real place? That was good at least. But it still raised the question of who – or what – had sent that dream to Barkface and why did StarClan not seem to care? She sighed, “I wish it was more like our territory back in the forest but apparently this is it.”

“We have a bit of open land that we claimed on the other side of the gorge,” Onewhisker pointed out, taking a step towards his Clanmate. _Gorge_. Harry had mentioned something about cats living at a gorge. It _had_ been WindClan the kittypet was talking about. The light brown tabby’s ear twitched, “It’s better than nothing.”

“I suppose it is,” Whitetail agreed.

“Let’s head to camp, then.” Fireheart meowed, “It’s best to explain everything with the rest of the Clan.” _And I can get this stuff off my side_, Fireheart added to himself. Hopefully, Barkface will know how to. The warriors expressed their agreements, Onewhisker turning away as he took the lead. Cloudtail glanced at Bramblepaw, the young tom was by Featherpaw’s side and the two were conversing.

“Be sure to get your thrush, I’m sure Sandstorm will appreciate it when we get back.” _Sandstorm_. Thoughts of his mate filled Fireheart’s mind as the apprentice went to get the bird he had caught. Was she alright? Had the kits come? The warrior was unsure as to how long he and Featherpaw had been away from the rest of the Clan. The days tended to blend together, not helped by the time lost when he was at the Cutters.

As the patrol with their new additions began heading into the forest, after Onewhisker’s lead, Fireheart asked, “How is she?” Cloudtail glanced at his kin.

“She’s doing as well as you would expect.” The white tom blinked at Fireheart, “She’ll be glad to see you.” A heaviness formed in Fireheart’s belly as they kept walking, His mind went back to what Onewhisker and Bramblepaw had said. The Clan had assumed he and Featherpaw had died. What had the other cats gone through with that? He still was not quite sure as to how long he and Featherpaw were missing, but considering that Cloudtail made no mention of kits, it could not be too long.

Fireheart speeded his pace as he realized the edge of the forest was not far from them, this had to be the gorge they kept hearing about. Bramblepaw appeared from his blind side, leaving Featherpaw’s side as he moved ahead of the patrol. He disappeared a moment later. Fireheart stared after him, slightly puzzled. Where had the apprentice gone?

As the rest of the patrol made it to the edge of the forest, Fireheart’s eyes widened at the sight before them.

There was a sudden drop off right at the edge of the forest, sheer cliffs were not a few paw steps away. There was a steep path not far from where the patrol had stopped, it was what the apprentice had disappeared down. Further down, Fireheart saw the young tom moving quickly towards the bottom of the gorge, disappearing into a cave once he got there. Past where he had gone was the bottom of the gorge. Its stone was broken apart by the river and the occasional cat was laying somewhere on the rocks.

“Woah.” Featherpaw’s voice came.

“Isn’t it something?” Whitetail meowed, “Come on, we got to head down to camp.” The small white she-cat took the lead as she padded towards the path. Fireheart turned away, following the other WindClan cats.

The warrior’s ears went back as small stones dug into his paws, he let out a frustrated hiss at the pain they caused. He could hear that Featherpaw had similar complaints. Onewhisker meowed, “You’ll get used to them. It gets better once your paws aren’t soft anymore.”

As they headed down the path, Fireheart spotted Brightheart sitting on an outcropping not far from them. Her eye widened as she caught sight of the patrol. The ginger and white she-cat sprang to her paws.

“It’s Fireheart and Featherpaw! They’re here! They’re alive!” The young warrior turned away, disappearing into a crack in the rocks behind her as more yowls rose from the bottom of the gorge.

By the time the patrol had made it to the bottom of the gorge, cats had risen to meet them. Tallstar moved forward, yellow eyes round with shock as the patrol stopped at the base of the path.

A yowl sounded and a gray shape, which Fireheart quickly recognized as Graystripe, came rushing forward. Stormpaw was following quickly after his father. The older tom pressed against Fireheart while Stormpaw went straight for his sister. Fireheart pressed back against his friend, a purr building in his throat. Graystripe exclaimed, “Thank StarClan you are alright!” After a moment, the larger warrior pulled away, rushing over to Featherpaw and Stormpaw. “It’s a miracle!”

“It is indeed.” There was still shock on Tallstar’s face as he stared at his deputy, “StarClan certainly seems to be on your side.”

“They must be.” Before Fireheart could continue, something crashed into his side. He let out a startled yelp as a foreleg was put around either side of his neck. He turned his head toward the cat, locking eyes with Sandstorm.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” There was a slight tension in the other cat’s voice as she spoke. The warrior nodded quickly, pressing his forehead against her neck as he purred. He felt Sandstorm lick the top of his head a few times before she rested her muzzle on top, pressing back against him. He could see her belly from this angle, it was a lot rounder than it had been last time they had been together. How long had it been? How much longer did she have? He needed to figure out a time frame.

“What happened to your side? Why is it bare?” Fireheart felt a nose near the scratch on his side. He lifted his head, resting it on Sandstorm’s shoulder as he looked at Graystripe.

“Twolegs.” His friend’s eyes widened at Fireheart’s response. “It’s a long story.” He looked quickly around, trying to spot the medicine cat. “I was hoping that Barkface would be able to know how to get that stuff off my side.”

“Let me see.” The medicine cat's voice came from Sandstorm’s other side. “And Sandstorm, four paws on the ground. You don’t need any unnecessary stress.” Fireheart felt a flash of alarm as the queen let out a frustrated hiss, obeying the order she had been given.

Barkface looked at his face a moment before he moved around to the side the scratch was on. “Your eye healed better than I thought it would.” Fireheart could hear intrigue in his voice. “How interesting – they used that to hold it together! Let’s head back to my den so I can have a better look. Bramblepaw, get a good stick he can bite onto.”

Fireheart nodded, pulling away from Sandstorm as he moved towards the medicine cat. The apprentice scrambled off to do as he was told as Barkface led the way towards the den. Sandstorm stuck by Fireheart’s side and Tallstar had risen to follow as well. Once they had reached a lower cave in the gorge wall, the brown tom had Fireheart sit again. Barkface went back to his side. the warrior felt a paw on his side.

“How they did this is so interesting! Taking away the fur as well as using whatever this stuff is to keep it close? How strange!” Fireheart mewed his agreement; he did not have a full understanding of what happened to his side either. The warrior glanced at Tallstar as Barkface continued to inspect his healing wound.

The WindClan leader looked slightly puzzled by his medicine cat’s intrigue, he gave Fireheart a shrug.

Bramblepaw returned quickly, a thick stick in his jaws. Barkface mewed his approval.

“Pass it to Fireheart and get some cobwebs from my den – don’t be afraid to bite down on that, Fireheart. I imagine this is going to hurt.” Fireheart nodded as he took the stick from the young tom who quickly left to set about his second task. The warrior dug his teeth in, taking a deep breath as he prepared for whatever it was the medicine cat was going to do.


	69. Chapter 69

Sandstorm was still by his side as Fireheart padded away from the new medicine den, Bramblepaw following after the two older cats. The warrior curled his lip as the hard ground beneath him was warming up. It was beginning to hurt to touch the rocky ground. The pale queen gave him a knowing look.

“Let’s head over to the shade,” She suggested. “Your paws will toughen up, all of ours have.”

“I sure hope they do,” He muttered as he followed his mate over to a shaded spot near the gorge wall. After Barkface had gotten the black stuff out of Fireheart’s side, he had told Tallstar what had happened after the flood. The black and white leader then told Fireheart he could start his deputy duties tomorrow rather than today.

From his understanding, this was the place that Barkface had seen the Clan in his dream heading towards. However, there was a strange air about the cats that were by the medicine den with him about it. There was something that they were not telling Fireheart, but what could it be? If it was important, they would have told him, right?

Fireheart looked to the apprentice, his amber eyes were still glowing with delight and excitement. Fireheart glanced over to where Featherpaw and Stormpaw were with their father. _He probably wants to see his friend,_ the tom thought. He shifted his attention back to Bramblepaw.

“Why don’t you go see Featherpaw?” Fireheart suggested. Bramblepaw’s eyes widened and he began to protest. Despite the confusion he felt at the apprentice’s reaction, Fireheart pressed, “Go. I’m sure you missed her.”

Bramblepaw’s ears went back, there was a flash of disappointment in his amber gaze before he turned and headed towards the other apprentices. Fireheart watched after the tabby, puzzled by his reaction. He felt Sandstorm’s nose touch his shoulder.

“There was no reason to send him off, he missed you a lot.” Fireheart jerked his head around so he could see the other cat.

“I’m sure he missed Featherpaw, too.” The apprentices were close, Fireheart figured it would be good for him to spend time with his friend again. After all, he had thought that Featherpaw was dead, and with it being so soon after Gorsepaw’s death, it would have been made more difficult.

“He did,” Sandstorm agreed. “He was devastated by both of your disappearances, but he took yours harder.” Fireheart blinked, surprised by her words.

“Really?” _I thought he feared me._

“He’s been rather upset since it happened. I was surprised by how excited he was when he brought me that prey.” Sandstorm said, “Speaking of which, I’m going to get that thrush, I’ll be right back.” So that was where Bramblepaw had gone off to?

As Sandstorm took a step towards one of the paths, Fireheart’s eyes rounded, he moved in front of his mate. “I can get it,” the warrior offered. “Where is it?”

“It’s in the nursery,” Sandstorm replied. “I can get it.” Fireheart shook his head, beginning to protest again. There was a slight tightness in his chest, he wanted to get the thrush for her but the idea of going into a den made him nervous. Sandstorm’s eyes narrowed, silencing the other cat. “I am capable of going up there, Fireheart. I have been doing it since we got here. I can get it. I’m not going to make you do it.”

“You’re not making me do anything!” He blinked at his mate reassuringly, “I’ll go get it.” Before she could stop him, Fireheart turned away. He headed quickly towards the path which led to the cave that he had seen Bramblepaw go into when they first arrived.

When he got the cave entrance, Fireheart took a deep breath, steadying himself. The entrance was somewhat narrow, it made the tension on his chest worsen. How small was it going to be in there? What if he _couldn’t_ get the fresh-kill? What would Sandstorm think?

He took another breath, determination filling him. Fireheart was going to get it. Sandstorm had wanted it and so he needed to get it. The warrior shuffled on his paws for a few heartbeats before he ducked into the den. Fireheart’s eyes widened as he got inside.

The entrance of the den was narrow but inside it was big. Fireheart looked above himself, staring at the ceiling of the cave in shock. If he wanted to touch the rocky ceiling, he would have to get on his hind paws and stretch. The cave was a lot bigger than he had expected it to be.

The tension disappeared from his chest as he looked around the cave. Not far from where Fireheart stood, he saw Thistlekit curled up asleep. His whiskers twitched, the kit would not be happy that he had missed his and Featherpaw’s arrival.

Under the kit, Fireheart saw that there was no moss. There were only some feathers between him and the sandy cave ground. _Why is there no moss in the _nursery_? _The tom turned his attention away from the kit, that was a question he’d need to ask Sandstorm.

Fireheart spotted the thrush near another dip; this one also did not have moss. There were some feathers and a few leaves of bracken but not much else. He padded towards it, taking the bird in his mouth as he took in the scent. Sandstorm’s fresh scent filled the small hole. A nervousness filled him, was she comfortable like this? Why was there no moss?

On the wall nearest to Sandstorm’s nest, as much as it could be called that, was some sort of markings. Fireheart stuck his muzzle closer to the wall, staring at them. They looked like claw marks, too small for a warrior or even a young apprentice to make. If it was a kit’s, it would have needed to be a very young kits claw. He stared at them for a moment longer, puzzled. _Weird_.

Fireheart turned away from the wall, surprised to see Sandstorm standing at the entrance of the den. Her eyes were wide as she stared at her mate.

“You went in,” Her voice was filled with disbelief. “I didn’t think you’d be able to.” Fireheart shrugged, padding over to Sandstorm. It made sense for her to think that, it truly did. After all, he had not willingly gone into a den without having some sort of a reaction in a while, but it made a heavy feeling form in his belly. She thought he was that weak? The whole Clan probably thought he was that weak. _I am that weak, aren't I?_ Sandstorm asked, “How do you feel?”

“Fine.” Fireheart looked up at the ceiling then back, further into the den, “It’s big.” Sandstorm mewed her agreement before backing out of the nursery, Fireheart hesitating a moment before following her through the narrow entrance.

When he came out, Sandstorm was calling out to Graystripe. Fireheart shot the ginger queen a puzzled look. Why did she want him to come over?

The gray warrior said a few more words to Featherpaw and Stormpaw, who was still pressed against his sister, before bounding over to the other two former ThunderClan warriors. There was a puzzled glint in his eyes. Sandstorm asked, “Could you take Fireheart up to the warrior’s den?” Both toms gave her confused looks. “He went into the nursery.”

Graystripe turned to Fireheart, eyes round. “You went into the nursery?”

“I did.” Fireheart turned back to Sandstorm as her nose touched his cheek.

“I can take the thrush back down to where we were, go with Graystripe.” There was a light in her eyes. Fireheart agreed, passing the prey to her before following his friend further up the path.

He did his best not to wince as the small stones dug into his soft paw pads. _My paws are going to be raw by sunset!_ Graystripe stopped outside another cave, turning to Fireheart. There was a light in his eyes, just as there had been with Sandstorm. He twitched his ear towards the entrance, “Do you think you can go in?”

The den entrance was narrow, just as the one to the nursery had been. It had to be the same as the nursery, bigger on the inside. Even so, a tightness formed in the warrior’s chest, what if he was wrong? What if it was just as tight as it looked? What if he began to panic? He took a deep breath, he had to try for the others. “Sure.”

Fireheart walked forward, ducking into the den. He could hear Graystripe following behind him, which made his chest tighten more. What if the other cat trapped him in here? He pushed away the thought almost as quickly as it came. _Graystripe is my best friend; he would never do that._

Fireheart looked up first, just as he had done in the nursery, this den had an even higher ceiling. He looked quickly around, the tension easing from his chest. This cave was bigger than the nursery had been. He spotted dips in the ground, just as there had been in the other cave. Once again, they were mostly lined with feathers and ferns, there was no moss to be seen. Puzzled, Fireheart turned towards Graystripe.

“Why is there no moss in the nests?”

“We can’t find any,” Graystripe explained. “We’ve looked everywhere, there’s no moss.” Fireheart blinked, surprised by his friend's answer. How could there be no moss? It was such an important part of living in a Clan. Not only was it good for nests, but it was also used for getting water for elders and kits. Used by medicine cats for injured or sick cats. The other tom took a step towards Fireheart, “How do you feel?”

“I feel fine.”

Graystripe’s ears pricked; excitement sparkled in his eyes. “Do you think you could sleep in here?” Fireheart was silent for a minute, considering the other cat’s question.

“You know, I think I can.” Graystripe’s eyes widen and he moved forward quickly, pressing against Fireheart as he licked the side of his face.

“That’s great. Truly, that’s fantastic!” Fireheart could hear a purr coming from his friend’s throat. He felt slightly dazed, Graystripe was right this was great. He had not felt as though he could sleep in the warrior’s den – in any den – in such a long time. However, his mind was still on the moss. How did a Clan survive here without moss?

“Are we certain this is the place where that Clan in Barkface’s dream went?” Fireheart asked. Graystripe pulled away, blinking at him.

“Yes, we know it is.” He meowed, “Did no one tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Before Graystripe could respond, a yowl sounded outside. Both cats exchanged alarmed looks before bolting out the cave entrance and down the path. Near the bottom, Fireheart spotted drops of blood on the ground near the path he had entered the gorge from. The warrior let out a hiss as he looked towards where the blood was leading.

Mistyfoot was standing at the end of it, her head pressed against Featherpaw’s neck and she was mewing quickly to the young she-cat. Featherpaw pressed back against Mistyfoot, Fireheart could hear her beginning to purr as her mentor spoke. The blue-gray warrior was standing on three legs, one foreleg was risen and there was a gash on it. His eyes widened at the sight when he heard a hiss.

“Mistyfoot, to my den, now!” Barkface’s voice was not far off from where Fireheart and Graystripe were watching. The sound of his paw steps moved closer.

It took a few moments, but the warrior pulled away from her apprentice, saying a few more words before turning in the direction of Barkface’s voice. Her eyes landed on Fireheart and she limped towards him, he could see shock filling her blue gaze. “Fireheart, it’s good to see you!” She eyed him for a moment, “What happened to your side?”

Fireheart mewed a greeting as he padded the distance between them, touching his muzzle against Mistyfoot’s. “It’s good to see you, too! It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later.” Right now, what was important was making sure Mistyfoot got the care she needed. He looked at her bloody leg. “What happened?”

“I got bit by a rat.”

“Another attack?” _Another_? They were having problems with rats? Fireheart knew that ShadowClan had had problems with rats back in the forest. Was it similar to that? Were they near a carrionplace? Graystripe meowed, “How many of those things are there here?” Mistyfoot shrugged.

“At least that badger didn’t come back.”

Graystripe meowed his agreement as Barkface called for Mistyfoot again. She turned, “I got to go get this looked at, I’ll see you in a bit.”

Both toms mewed their goodbyes as the former RiverClan warrior limped by, on her way to Barkface. As Fireheart turned to watch Mistyfoot leave, he spotted the fresh-kill pile. A cat was standing near it, on the opposite side from where they were standing. He stared at the dark gray cat, slightly surprised. He did not know this cat. This cat was not a member of WindClan.

The old cat raised its head, a mouse in its jaws. Blue eyes looked back over at Fireheart and narrowed threateningly, causing the fur along the warrior’s spin to rise. A rogue certainly would not be able to walk right into camp and steal from their fresh-kill pile, this cat had to be welcomed in some way. Fireheart turned away from the glaring old cat, looking at his friend. He meowed, twitching his ear in the direction of the fresh-kill pile. “Graystripe, who is that?”

“Oh.” Graystripe explained, “That’s Sky, he lives here. Did no one tell you about him?” Fireheart shook his head. Was WindClan just allowing some rogue to live in camp with them? He looked old, perhaps when they had taken the territory the Clan had offered the old tom shelter?

Fireheart asked, “Why’s he here?”

“He’s a Clan cat,” The gray warrior replied. There was a strange tone to Graystripe’s voice as he spoke. Fireheart looked at his friend, slightly puzzled. What was he talking about? Sky was certainly not a Clan name nor had Fireheart met him before. There were no other Clans here, so there was no way this old cat had come from another Clan and he was not WindClan. If he was Clan, then how did he get here?

Graystripe padded forward, “I’ll introduce you to him.” Fireheart agreed, following the other warrior toward the fresh-kill pile as his curiosity grew. Graystripe called a greeting to the old gray tom as they approached. Sky’s glare remained on Fireheart but he stiffly nodded at the other warrior. Fireheart was surprised to see a bit of fear in his blue eyes. What reason did the old cat have to be afraid? Surely, WindClan had not been mean to him.

“This is our deputy, Fireheart.” Graystripe twitched an ear at his friend as he spoke. Sky continued to eye the warrior; Fireheart lowered his head, mewing a greeting. “And Fireheart, this is Sky. He lived here before we came.”

“Fireheart?” Sky echoed as he slowly sat down, the mouse in his jaws muffling his voice. “I thought he died.” Blue eyes shifted to the deputy’s side. “Might as well be an eel with such little fur.”

Despite the tension the gray tom was directing towards Fireheart, a familiar sense of fondness overcame him at Sky’s words. His words reminding Fireheart of something Yellowfang would say.

“The Clan thought I had,” Fireheart replied. Sky regarded him; his head held high as he did. He grunted.

“That young queen is having your kits, is she not?” As he spoke, Sky slowly settled down, his movements showing the age he had. The fear Fireheart had seen seemed to be fading. He set the mouse he had taken under one paw before he growled, “They’d best know better than to stare at a cat.”

Fireheart’s ears went back, he lowered his head respectfully. “I apologize, I meant no offense. I was just surprised to see a cat I did not know.”

Sky made a noise from the back of his throat before taking a bite from the mouse he had chosen. As he swallowed, the gray tom continued, “I would not have been here if that apprentice had done what he was supposed to do.” Sky eyed Graystripe as he spoke.

“I apologize, Stormpaw got distracted. I’ll be sure to talk to him about this.”

“You’d better.” Sky took another bite of his mouse, “Tell him that the prey he brings me is rather skinny, too.”

Graystripe cast a glance at Fireheart, “Would you rather only Bramblepaw bring you prey?” Sky paused in his chew.

“No.”

Fireheart felt a purr building in his throat as another wave of familiarity filled him. The warrior did his best to push it down. He looked back at Graystripe; the other warrior had an amused look in his eyes. He mouthed, ‘_Yellowfang_’.

Fireheart fought the urge to snort as the old tom narrowed his eyes at the two warriors. Sky looked back and forth suspiciously between Graystripe and Fireheart for a moment before he grunted, taking another bite of his mouse.

Fireheart took a breath as to collect himself. He had a question for this cat. Graystripe had called Sky a Clan cat, why had he done that? How was Sky a Clan cat in any means? He looked like an old rogue. Was it that WindClan was allowing him to stay? Did that now make him a Clan cat? Graystripe would have said that if it was the case. They seemed to have taken him in to a point for the apprentices to be caring for him.

“If you don’t mind me asking." Sky’s piercing gaze quickly going to the deputy as he gnawed at his prey. “Graystripe said you were a Clan cat?”

Sky paused in his meal, “I never lived in a Clan.” Fireheart glanced at Graystripe, puzzled. Then why had he said that Sky was a Clan cat? “My mother’s mother, however, was a member of SkyClan.”

“SkyClan?” Fireheart echoed. What on earth was that?

“The fifth Clan,” Sky replied. His eyes narrowed. There was a coldness in his growl, “The Clan the other four chased out of the forest.”


	70. Chapter 70

Fireheart’s eyes widened; his mind was beginning to race. What was this cat going on about? How could there be a _fifth_ Clan? While Fireheart had not grown up in the Clans, he knew that there had always been four Clans. He had never heard of anything different throughout all of his time with Clan cats.

He had heard the story of the creations of the Clans as an apprentice. All those moons ago when he had been a fresh apprentice in ThunderClan, the elders had told him the Clans histories, everything there was to tell about the Clans and not once was there mention of a fifth Clan.

“I –” Fireheart blinked, incoherent thoughts racing through his head. What was Sky talking about? He took a moment to collect his thoughts. “Excuse me? W-what do you mean?”

“Ah,” Sky’s eyes narrowed. “The whole of WindClan did not know either.” He pushed himself stiffly up on aching forelegs. There was a coldness in his gaze as he glared at the WindClan deputy. “Your Clan, as well as the others, chased my Clan out of the forest.”

Fireheart felt himself tense as the other cat’s piercing glare dug into him. A shiver ran down his spine. The old gray tom continued, “SkyClan came here. They had no home, they had nothing. They thought that they would be safe here but that was proven wrong.” What did the old tom mean by proven wrong? Clearly, SkyClan was not here presently but what had happened to it? Sky turned his head towards the rest of the gorge, “Now it seems the other Clans did the same thing to _you_.”

He raised his head again, “I am what is left of my Clan, I came here every full moon to honor my ancestors – to honor the Clan my mother named me after. I follow the warrior code and have lived my life as a warrior of SkyClan. That is until this Clan came along.”

Fireheart was silent for a moment, processing what the other cat was telling him. He glanced at Graystripe. His friend seemed calm, as though he had already heard this tale from the old warrior. He had to have been told. The whole of WindClan had been told this story already by Sky. They all had to have known.

Why hadn’t Tallstar or Barkface told him this earlier? A feeling of anger filled the warrior. Why were things always kept from him? He thought back on what Bluestar had told him the night he walked out on her. The night he refused StarClan’s will. The night he said he was going with WindClan.

Fireheart rose to his paws, turning away from Sky. He moved quickly towards the pathway up the gorge and to the forest. He ignored Graystripe’s call after him. A burning rage was beginning to form in his belly, lighting his pelt up as he lashed his tail, letting his fur bristle. He could feel the old tom’s blue gaze still on him as he made his way to the path.

StarClan had not wanted him to come here. They had not wanted Fireheart to know that a Clan had been chased out before. That a Clan had been destroyed before.

Fireheart sped up as he raced up the steep ledge. He heard another cat call for him, but he ignored it. He needed to be alone. He needed to figure this out.

He ignored the feeling of small sharp rocks digging into his paw pads as he went up the cliff, he rushed by a few startled warriors at the top of the cliff. One of them let out a yowl of alarm, he ignored it.

The forest floor was softer on his paws as Fireheart made his way further into the forest. Incoherent thoughts raced through the warrior’s head. StarClan had wanted him to stay with TigerClan, to defeat Tigerstar, all with this overhanging secret kept hidden.

The brush not far from him rustled as a squirrel he had startled bolted in the opposite direction, towards a tree. Fireheart ignored it, continuing on his way further into the forest. Eventually, Fireheart slowed in his pace. He stopped in a small clearing; his muscles hurt from the sudden excretion. He was panting and his chest was tight, the warrior’s vision was beginning to blur as he stared at a tree in front of him.

Fireheart jerked his head to the sky; he could see blue past the blurry shades of brown and green. He yowled, “You lied to me! You lied to all of us!”

The warrior dug his claws into the soft ground beneath him, tearing the grass away. He needed to speak with StarClan, they could not just do this. He needed to go to sleep and talk to his ancestors, they had to have known this was wrong.

“Fireheart.” The deputy turned at the muffled sound of his name, he let his lip curl back into a snarl as he hissed at whoever it was that had followed him. There were two shapes standing where he had just come from, he took a step away from them. He felt his back arch as his fur bristled. His chest was still tight and his pant seemed to be getting heavier.

“Fireheart, it’s just Graystripe and Barkface.” Another voice spoke, “You’re safe, you need to breathe deeply.” Barkface? A thought came to Fireheart’s head. He could ask the medicine cat about this, about why he or Tallstar had not told him about this. He began to force his breathing to slow down. As he did, his chest slowly began to clear. “That’s it.” Fireheart felt a flash of anger at the words, why did they treat him like this when this stuff happened? Like he was a kit like he did not know better? As the tightness returned, Fireheart forced himself to breathe deeply again. He blinked a few times; his vision was slowly getting better.

Graystripe and Barkface were standing not far from him. He recognized concern in the warrior’s gaze as he took a step towards his friend. Fireheart bristled, taking a step back. “Stay away from me!” He could barely feel himself respond. Graystripe nodded, mewing an apology. Fireheart let his fur begin to fall flat as he kept breathing deeply. He turned his attention to the brown tom, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t Tallstar tell me?”

“We wanted to give you a day to recollect before we told you,” Barkface replied, his voice was steady. “A day to settle in.” He glanced at Graystripe, “We did not think that another cat would tell you.” The warrior’s ears went back.

The fur on Fireheart’s back rose again, cats kept keeping things from him – dead and alive alike. He snarled, “StarClan lied to me. Do not start doing the same!”

“We were not going to lie to you,” Barkface replied slowly. His gaze was unwavering, it almost made the ginger warrior shiver. “StarClan has not lied to any of us, they sent us here.” Fireheart shook his head.

“They did not!” The warrior’s lip curled back into a snarl again, “Bluestar told me that they did not send that message!” Who had sent that message instead? Was it the SkyClan ancestors? Did they count as StarClan? “She told me not to come with you!”

Both cats looked puzzled by his words. Graystripe asked, “What do you mean she told you?”

“I-I –” He shook his head, “I had a dream! Back at Highstones, she told me not to go with you. That StarClan forbid it.” Fireheart’s voice cracked, “I-I was supposed to stop _all _of this! _I_ am supposed to stop Tigerstar! I was supposed to prevent all of this from happening! It is the reason she let me join ThunderClan.” He stared at the ground in front of him, “I was supposed to be the fire that saved the Clans.”

_That is not possible without all the Clans being there in the first place,_ Fireheart sank his claws into the ground beneath him at the thought. Did SkyClan not matter in the eyes of their ancestors? How would any of the other Clans matter if SkyClan did not? What made WindClan or RiverClan or ShadowClan any different? ThunderClan? What had any one of these Clans different than SkyClan? Any one of them could have been driven out. All but WindClan _had_ been destroyed.

Graystripe and Barkface were staring at him, shocked looks on both tom’s faces. Fireheart’s breathing was getting difficult again. He needed to confront StarClan on this, how was this right by any means?

“Fireheart –” He cut Graystripe off with a hiss, there was nothing the other cat had to say. Fireheart stared at the other two cats blearily, his chest was growing tighter. His legs felt numb and he was certain they were shaking.

“I failed,” Fireheart heard himself growl. “I-I failed and they expect me to correct that mistake but I can’t.” He felt his ears go back as he slowly lowered himself to the forest floor. Sandstorm’s words to Graystripe that day after the fight came back to Fireheart. “He broke me and they did nothing to stop it.”

“Fireheart, he did not break you.” He jerked his head towards Graystripe as the gray warrior spoke. There was a slight tension in the warrior’s voice which Fireheart recognized as anger. A twinge of fear filled him, was he angry at Fireheart? Why? Because he had never told Graystripe these things before? What if he was? What would he do? The warrior’s tail moved between his legs and his chest tightened.

“Fireheart, you need to breathe.” That was Barkface’s voice, “You’re getting worked up again.” Fireheart forced himself to breathe deeply again, fear filling him. He needed to listen to them and he should stay safe.

“You’re not broken,” Graystripe’s meow came again. “That is a lot of responsibly to put on one cat.” He sighed, “I don’t know how StarClan could expect that of you. How dare they put this on you. It does not make you broken,” The anger was still in his tone but his voice was softer this time. “I wish you had told me this sooner.”

Another wave of fear filled Fireheart, was the other cat still mad at him? He had to be. Why had he talked? Why had he said what he had said? If _Graystripe_ was angry with him, how was he supposed to get anything right?

“Fireheart, you need to focus on your breathing.” Barkface’s mew was soft. “There’s no reason to be scared, no cat is going to hurt you. No one is angry at you. You need to collect yourself.” The warrior forced himself to breathe deeply at the medicine cats command. As his vision got clearer, he stared at the ground in front of him. Claws torn away the soft warm dirt beneath him. The other two cats were silent, all there was was the sound of birds chirping in the trees above them and the rustle of leaves in a gentle breeze. Their silence unnerved Fireheart.

Finally, Barkface spoke. “Why don’t we head back to camp?” Fireheart nodded, rising to his paws at the command. He could feel his legs trembling as he did. He kept his gaze to the ground as he padded a few steps towards the other two toms. He let his tail drag in the dirt behind him as he did.

Both of them rose to his paws, Barkface mewing his approval before turning in the direction of the gorge. Graystripe stayed where he stood.

Was he expecting Fireheart to walk next to him? In front of him? A sense of anxiety filled the warrior at the thought. He padded a few steps forward, casting a glance at the gray tom. He had been angry before, was he still? What if he was? Words were stuck in Fireheart’s throat, he lowered his head and moved after the medicine cat, casting another glance at Graystripe. _Please don’t hurt me._

“Fireheart.” Fireheart froze, a tension forming in his chest at the other cat speaking. His mind raced, why did Graystripe want to speak? Had he done something wrong? His voice was heavy. “I will never hurt you. Do not think otherwise.”

Had he said that out loud? Fireheart knew he sometimes said things out loud that he had not intended to, was that what this was? He continued slowly after Barkface, Graystripe following behind him. Fireheart kept his gaze on the ground in front of his paws as they continued on in silence.

They made it to the gorge and down the path to its floor. Fireheart’s paws were beginning to feel raw against the hot stone. He glanced up at the sound of approaching paw steps.

Both Sandstorm and Tallstar were approaching him, a tension formed in his chest again. Why had Tallstar chosen to wait? Why hadn’t Sandstorm told him after they left the medicine den?

Sandstorm moved closer to Fireheart; lightheadedness overcame the warrior as he realized she was going to try to touch him. Fireheart let out a hiss, recoiling from his mate.

Almost immediately, Fireheart realized what he had done. Guilt filled him. He had hissed at Sandstorm. He had flinched away from her. He didn’t let himself look back up at her. The tom took a deep breath before he forced out, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault.” Fireheart’s ears went back at her response. Words were stuck in his throat again. _Only_ _It is my fault. It all is._

“Fireheart, come here.” He turned at the sound of Barkface’s voice, following it back to where he recognized as the medicine cat den. He glanced up at the medicine cat. “Why don’t you rest.” He flicked the end of his short tail towards a patch of shade not far from the den, “You’ll feel better after.”

Fireheart slowly nodded, heading over to where the brown tom had indicated. He felt tired, truly exhausted. However, this was not going to be a restful sleep if he had any choice in the matter.

A rage had lit in the warrior, he needed to speak with StarClan. He needed them to see what they had done. As Barkface padded away from where Fireheart was settling down, the ginger tom raised his muzzle to the sky. _Let me talk to you,_ he prayed. _I need to talk to you!_

Barkface returned shortly, setting a poppy seed and a few leaves down in front of the warrior. The medicine cat meowed, “This is dock, it’s for your paws. They’re raw, is it alright if I put them on?” After a moment, the warrior nodded.

As Barkface finished with his paws, he pushed the poppy seed towards the warrior. Fireheart shook his head, it would only hinder his dreams. He needed to be present for them to happen.

There was the risk that StarClan would not come to him, that he would instead have to deal with nightmares, but it was worth the risk. He needed to talk to them.

Fireheart recognized surprise on the medicine cats face, he had never refused them before. Barkface meowed, “Are you certain?” Fireheart nodded; words stuck in his throat that he could not push out even if he wanted to. “Do you want thyme instead?”

A tense feeling came to the warrior’s belly at the idea, he shook his head setting his head down before he closed his eyes. He did not want to be calm. He heard the other cat rise to his paws and pad away from Fireheart. It did not take too long for him to fall asleep.

When Fireheart next opened his eyes, he was laying in a patch of grass. He pushed himself to his paws quickly, looking around as he did. He recognized the rock not far from him, it was the Great Rock and this was Fourtrees. The warrior looked up to the Great Oaks which surrounded him, his mind going to the nights he spent with Sandstorm over those moons. His chest grew tight, guilt filling him. Those were some of his most cherished memories and the last interaction he had had with the ginger warrior was hissing at her.

Was this just a dream of a place that held so many memories – a retelling of one of those nights perhaps? – or had he gotten what he asked for? Fireheart turned, searching for any sign of another cat. He met eyes with one a few fox lengths away from him. The warrior’s eyes narrowed and the rage that he had experienced earlier returned. He took a step towards the other cat, his lip curling back as he snarled, “SkyClan?”

“You were not supposed to find out about this,” Bluestar’s response was even, unbiased and neutral. Diplomatic. Almost as though she was the leader of ThunderClan again and she was addressing an enemy leader’s accusation at the Gathering. “No one was ever supposed to find out about this.”

“Well, it is done.” Fireheart felt the rumble of a growl beginning in his chest. This was the cat that had mentored him, the cat who had welcomed him into ThunderClan. The cat that he had admired for so long – that he had so much respect for. The cat Fireheart had failed to save and now all he could feel was anger and betrayal towards her. Towards all of StarClan.

“StarClan covered up the existence of a fifth Clan and you expect me to go back to the forest and save the remaining four?” Fireheart paused, “There is not even four left! There is only WindClan and TigerClan!” he took another step towards his former leader, “What makes SkyClan any different than WindClan or ShadowClan? What makes them different and why did StarClan do nothing for this Clan?”

“SkyClan was never supposed to last,” Bluestar replied. She raised her tail, waving it around as she spoke. “Look around us now, there are four oaks. One for each of the Clans. Had it been meant to be, some have argued that there would have been five. Four oaks for the four Clans. SkyClan was never meant to last as ThunderClan or WindClan have. That is the difference.”

Fireheart felt his hackles rose at the StarClan warrior’s response. He stared at her, speechless for a few moments before he snarled, “SkyClan was not supposed to last because there were not enough _trees_?”

A look of dismay came across the blue-gray warrior’s face at Fireheart’s response. Fury lit up his pelt at this, had she expected him to buy this? To drop the topic as soon as she had said that?

“That is the reasoning we got, too.” Fireheart and Bluestar both turned at the sound of another cat’s voice. A gray and white tabby approached them from where ThunderClan territory would have been. Fireheart saw Bluestar’s eyes narrow. This cat's pelt was as starry as the former ThunderClan leader’s and he stopped not far from them. “That is the same excuse the four Clans gave me before I had to lead my Clan away from the forest – when we were betrayed by our fellow Clans and our ancestors.”

The tabby’s blue eyes focused on Fireheart, “My name is Cloudstar, and I was the leader of SkyClan when we were chased out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	71. Chapter 71

_Cloudstar?_ Fireheart had heard that name before. Barkface had mentioned it as the cat he saw in his dream. It was _SkyClan_ that the medicine cat saw fleeing. This new StarClan warrior was the leader that led SkyClan away from the forest when they had been chased out by the other four Clans, just as TigerClan had done to WindClan.

“What are you doing here, Cloudstar?” Fireheart looked back to Bluestar as she spoke, “This is not SkyClan business.”

“Only it is,” The starry tom’s attention shifted to the former ThunderClan leader. “I could argue, however, that it is not ThunderClan business. He is WindClan now, after all.” Bluestar’s fur bristled at the other leader’s response.

Cloudstar turned his attention back to Fireheart, “We saw what was happening to the Clans in the forest.” He glanced at Bluestar, “What StarClan was allowing to occur again. We sent that dream to the medicine cat so they could see this was not the first time they allowed a Clan to be chased out of Clan territory. This was not the first time they had allowed Clans to be destroyed.” He paused, “So they could see that StarClan had not failed only them.”

“StarClan has not failed the Clans. We do have a solution to what is going on in the forest,” Bluestar turned her attention back to Fireheart again. “If you had stayed back in the forest – if you go back now! You can stop him. Fireheart, it is your destiny. It –”

“I don’t care.” Fireheart’s eyes narrowed as he growled. A look of shock came across the starry cat’s face.

“You have no place not to care, the Clans are relying on you.”

“I don’t care,” Fireheart repeated. He took a step closer to his former mentor – to the cat who had once trusted so much. “StarClan did nothing to help SkyClan all those seasons ago. They have done nothing to help the Clans now.” His lip curled back, “They did nothing to help _me_. You had to have seen what happened during those moons!”

A pained look came across the blue-gray she-cat’s face. There was a moment of silence before Bluestar responded, “There was nothing we could do to stop that. We do not control the actions of living cats.”

“You want to control _mine_!” The warrior could see the spit flying from his mouth as he spat at the StarClan warrior, “You want me to do your bidding! You want me to sacrifice myself for this and right now I cannot! Right now, I do not care because clearly StarClan does not truly care about all the Clans! You want me to undo StarClan’s mistakes and I will not.”

“This is not up to me!” The dead warrior turned to face Fireheart again, “This is older than I am. This goes further back than you know, Fireheart. You must listen. This is StarClan’s will!” Fireheart felt his pelt light up in anger at the former ThunderClan leader’s response.

“I don’t care about StarClan’s will.” He raised his head higher, taking a deep breath as he did. “I don’t care about TigerClan – they are where they are because StarClan allowed it. Tigerstar is in control because StarClan allowed it. Talk to someone who is there because you are not getting anything from me.” Fireheart took a step back, “talk to Leopardstar! I don’t care about StarClan’s will. I don’t care about any sort of prophecies!”

The warrior’s mind went to the prophecy he had been given by the cat before him all those seasons ago. He paused in his speech, “I don’t even know what it is about!” His tail lashed wildly, “If StarClan cannot even tell me that, how can I know they even truly care?” His ears went back, “How are we any different than SkyClan?”

“The answer to that question is right in front of you, Fireheart.” Bluestar replied, “It is not StarClan’s fault if you have not realized what it is.”

“Just tell me!” He shook his head again, that prophecy truly did not matter. None of them did, he had missed the chance to fix any of this as it was. “No – no, I really don’t care.” He took a few steps back from the two StarClan cats. “I am not going to follow StarClan’s will. I need to be here for the Clan that remains. I need to take care of the cats I can,” His glare on Bluestar hardened. “I am doing what I can and that is making sure that WindClan is safe. That is making sure my kin and friends are safe. That is being a good deputy and taking care of the Clan I live with in the ways I can.” His eyes narrowed, “and you are avoiding my question regarding SkyClan. What makes them any different.”

“I already told you, SkyClan was never supposed to last.” Cloudstar hissed at Bluestar’s response.

“It was the only chance that SkyClan was chased out by the Twolegs when they built Twolegplace! That could have happened to any of the other four Clans and they would have said the same thing.” The gray and white tabby growled, “They would have said it was StarClan’s will for us to be chased out. For us to leave the forest for there were not enough _trees_. Because the other Clan's ancestors did not care enough – because StarClan did not care enough to save SkyClan and allow it to remain where it belonged – with the other four Clans.”

“There was only enough room for four Clans,” Bluestar replied. “It is with reason that SkyClan was the Clan that was chased out. It is with reason that it no longer exists.”

A hiss sounded from behind Fireheart, he turned toward it. A light gray cat was approaching them. Fireheart heard Cloudstar gasp before he lowered his head. Confusion filled the warrior as he glanced at the former SkyClan leader, he obviously knew who this cat was but Fireheart did not.

He saw a look of surprise on Bluestar’s face as if she recognized this cat too. It had to be a StarClan cat of some sort, it had to be a cat that both Cloudstar and Bluestar would know in some regards.

“What nonsense,” The gray tom snarled. “If any of the Clans were not meant to be, it would not have been mine – if anything it would have been ThunderClan.” His eyes narrowed at Bluestar, “in fact, ThunderClan took our land. Took our land and made it so my Clan had to leave.” The tom had his head held high, “I was the first of the leaders to form borders – to truly set up the start of any sort of Clan.” Fireheart’s eyes widened.

The warrior before him had to be Skystar, the first leader of SkyClan.

“And now SkyClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan ancestors are able to walk the same skies yet again but not in the way any cat would like.” The ancient tom shifted his blue gaze to Fireheart, “They failed my Clan and now they have failed all the others.” He paused, growling, “Who would have thought WindClan would survive longer than all the others?”

Bluestar still looked surprised, she turned her attention away from the SkyClan cats and to Fireheart. She meowed, “We are trying to save the other Clans from a fate like SkyClan. You need to go back to the forest; you are betraying your Clan – all of the Clans if you do not. I understand why you are not pleased about this and if you do as StarClan asks, it will better it. The Clans will reform and none of them will have to end up like SkyClan has. You need to do this for the betterment of not only ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan but WindClan as well.” She was staring desperately at him, “WindClan will be able to return home and everything will go back to how it was. You need to serve your part; this is your destiny!”

“‘End up like SkyClan’?” It was Skystar who hissed, his tail lashed behind him as he glared at the former ThunderClan leader. “At this point, he might as well reform SkyClan as he’s at it! It has not been completely lost.” Fireheart felt the fur on his back rise, that would just be one more thing added that he could not do. One more task that was impossible. He ignored the anxious pressure on his chest as he turned his attention back to Bluestar, a new flame of anger lighting up in him.

“‘Serve my part’?” Fireheart echoed. His lip curled back, “I need to serve my part?” He took a step towards his former mentor, snarling, “I _have_ served my part and if I go back to the forest, I am nothing but a traitor. If I somehow succeeded in killing Tigerstar. In taking every life he has without dying myself, that would change nothing. I will still be,” His throat was growing tight. “The treacherous kittypet that killed two leaders of ThunderClan.”

“They have no evidence for the first one,” He could feel a growl in his throat. “And look at what happened. He destroyed my reputation, he took away my home – my _Clan_, he took away what little status I had as a young warrior, he took my vision, and he killed my friend – my apprentice, his medicine cat – for helping me.” The fur on Fireheart’s back was rising, “He took it all – he destroyed it all because I was trying to serve StarClan. Because I was trying to avenge you.”

Bluestar closed her eyes. “That does not mean you cannot succeed. Fireheart, you must –” He cut her off with a hiss.

After a moment Fireheart took a deep breath, steadying himself. “There is not a day that goes by that I do not regret not saving your life. That I do not regret not getting to the den in time and if I could go back and change it, I would.” His voice cracked, “I am so sorry for letting you die. For leaving Cinderpelt to her death. For being unable to save Stonefur, for Swiftpaw’s death. For what happened to WindClan.” His voice was hoarse, “for Gorsepaw’s death. For the suffering I have left the cats of TigerClan in. If I could I would change it all, but I cannot.” He shook his head, “I cannot go back there. I need to be here for my Clan, I need to be a good deputy and serve the cats I can. The Clan I can.” He held his head high as he spoke, “I need to be a good father and I cannot be that as a murderous traitor. I will not leave them with that legacy hanging over their head.”

“I carry the weight of my mistakes with me every day. I am reminded of them every time I see the scars on my face!” Fireheart spat, “That is on me, I know it is but StarClan could have helped. You could have helped me! I am not going back.”

“Fireheart,” Bluestar’s meow was quiet. “You do not understand what you are saying, you do not understand what will come of these words if you choose to act upon them. What will happen to you.”

“I don’t care.”

“If you reject StarClan,” Her eyes were narrowing. “If you continue to disobey your ancestors will, this will not go unpunished.” The former ThunderClan leader closed her eyes again, “I have no say over this. As I said before, this is beyond me. I implore you to listen.”

“‘Punished’?” Fireheart felt a slight tension at the other cats’ words. He pushed it aside after a moment. “I already have been.” He growled, “I have been beaten, I have been starved, and I have been humiliated time and time again. All by the actual perpetrator. What else could StarClan do to me?” He spat, “What can a bunch of dead cats even do?”

“You do not understand what I mean,” The gray warrior’s tail was twitching and her demeanor seemed to have changed. There was a strange look in her eyes.

“I do not care.” Fireheart turned away from the ThunderClan leader, stalking quickly towards what should have been ShadowClan territory. The warrior stopped in his tracks as a voice sounded off to the side.

“If you reject StarClan, it will reject you.”

Fireheart felt a feeling of puzzlement break through the burning rage he had been feeling since he and Sky had talked. Who else could possibly be here to speak with him? He heard Bluestar gasp. Fireheart turned towards the sound, eyes widening as he saw four cats approaching.

His mind went back to not long after he had first joined ThunderClan, sitting in the elder’s den as he picked away One-eye’s ticks and Smallear told him the story of the creation of the Clans. These had to be the founders of the four Clans. He now had all the founders of the Clans talking to him.

A lean brown tabby stepped forward, as she spoke, Fireheart recognized it as the same voice as before, “If you go down this path and you succeed Tallstar, you will not be given nine lives. StarClan will not allow you to become Firestar.” Her eyes narrowed, “I will not let a traitor lead my Clan.”

_She’s Windstar!_ Fireheart realized.

“I don’t care about getting nine lives,” Fireheart’s tail lashed as he growled. He already only had one life as it was, he did not need eight more. Plenty of cats survived long lives with only one life. A new wave of fury filled him, as he realized, “StarClan gave Tigerstar his lives! Am I so much worse?”

“Unlike Thunderstar, I will not allow for a traitor to lead my Clan,” The tabby she-cat’s glare was piercing as she spoke.

“Fireheart, if you choose to continue to ignore StarClan’s will.” It was a large ginger tom that spoke next, his amber eyes focused on the warrior. “To ignore your destiny and leave the Clans to this, when you die, you will not be allowed into StarClan.”

_That must be Thunderstar_, Fireheart thought. He felt slightly puzzled by the other tom’s words. What was he talking about?

“If you do not listen to us, you will be rejected by StarClan.” A silver tom took a step towards Fireheart, as he did the landscape around them all changed.

They were no longer at Fourtrees, instead, they were in a murky swamp. Fireheart curled his lip as the scent of the damp ground around them hit his nose. There was no light from above. No late from any apparent place. The ancient tom continued, “If you continue to defy your destiny, your place in Clan history, you will end up here.”

“And where is here?” Fireheart growled, “ShadowClan territory?” The final cat, a black she-cat let out a furious hiss as she stepped forward.

“It is the Place of No Stars, you fool!” The fur on Fireheart’s back rose at the ancient cat’s words. He stared at her.

“What do you mean?” Fireheart turned at the sound of paw steps approaching him, Skystar was padding up to his side. His furious blue gaze on the other four founders.

“What she is saying is, if you reject StarClan, you will not be welcomed there. You, instead, when you die, will be sent to the Dark Forest.”

He knew of this place; he knew what the Place of No Stars was. It was not spoken of much by the Clan cats but he knew of it. It was where cats that had done unfathomable wrong against the Clans went. A new wave of fury filled Fireheart. StarClan was _threatening_ him now? Why were they so focused on him? What did he ever have to offer? Why had he been given this destiny? He was a single cat. A single cat that had made many mistakes.

Cloudstar took a step towards him as he meowed, “you know the truth now. The choice is entirely up to you.”

Fireheart’s icy gaze swept across the spirits surrounding him. His gaze landed on Bluestar, who was standing not far from Cloudstar, there was a troubled look in her eyes as she watched him. He could feel every cats gaze on him. He jerked his head suddenly towards the four founders.

“This flame,” Fireheart swallowed the lump in his throat. “has burnt out! I do not care about StarClan’s will, I do not care about your threats!” His lip was curled back into a snarl as he spat, fur on end and tail lashing. “If I am to be sent here, then I best see Tigerstar as well!”

Fireheart’s gaze shifted stiffly to Cloudstar and Skystar, “Thank you for getting WindClan a place to live. This is certainly better than what StarClan had intended for us.” The warrior shot Windstar a glare at the last sentence before turning quickly away, not giving any of the other cats the chance to speak again as he turned away quickly and bounded into the trees surrounding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I never truly provided an explanation for why StarClan is so focused on Fireheart? I also can't really figure out a way to explain it explicitly within this, especially after what just happened.  
So the thing with StarClan more or less is that for whatever reason prophecies they get always seem to come true. With the context of everything that happens in the future and such in canon, they seem to have a vague idea of what the future has in store. Certain prophecies, like kin of kin one, are really old. Everything that happens in canon happens here until Bluestar's death.  
With that, these prophecies that are generations old are suddenly in a very real possibility of not happening. To correct this, StarClan believes they gotta get Fireheart back on the "right path". For example, the prophecy about BloodClan taking over the forest. Fireheart is kinda given it, but, it is right now around 3 months after when the Battle with BloodClan should have happened and it has not happened. That one is a few generations old in that the oldest it is mentioned is in Goosefeather's Curse. That's one prophecy that has been broken, as far as StarClan is aware, and so who's to say other prophecies will not be.   
Without these prophecies being fulfilled, StarClan does not have a good idea of what will eventually happen. Will the Clans get to the lake? Will Brambleclaw have to kill Hawkfrost? Will the three be born? Will the battle with the Dark Forest happen? If there were one, would They win? They don't know.  
What changed was Fireheart being unable to save Bluestar and so they need to correct it. They need Fireheart to fulfil the Fire Alone prophecy. Sure there's this new prophecy, but they still need Fireheart as the main focus. As the main driving force.  
Sorry about how long this is, I just realized I never truly explained this. Thanks for reading!


	72. Chapter 72

The ground was squishy beneath his paws as he forced himself to keep running. Each step making him feel angrier. Fireheart needed to get away, he needed to get out of this place and back to the living world.

The scent of bog was filling up his nose, he bared his teeth at the disgusting smell. He needed to get out of here, he needed to get away from his place. But where was the end? Fireheart began to slow down in his pace as he realized there was nothing he running towards. Nothing but this endless muddy forest. The warrior’s tail twitched, mind racing, he needed to wake up. How could he get himself to wake up?

He forced himself to blink a few times but there was nothing but the continued gray damp trees which surrounded him. His ears went back as he looked at the treetops above him.

These trees seemed to stretch endlessly upwards, he could not see the tops. He could see nothing but their bare gray bark and the pitch darkness of the sky above. The fur on his back rose as he stared upwards.

There were nights in the living world without stars in the sky, mostly before storms when the dark clouds would cover the sky. The stars and the moons were gone, but there would be a grayish hue from the moon trying to spread its light onto the earth but this was different. It was pitched darkness, fear filled Fireheart as he stared up at the yawning gloom. _I need to go back; I need to get back to the gorge. Let me go back to the gorge!_

The warrior curled his tail close to him as he closed his eyes tight, crouching down onto the floor. He let the unnerving silence engulf him as he stayed where he was.

When Fireheart opened his eyes next, it was still dark. He looked up to the sky quickly, relaxing as he spotted the moon and the stars. He was back in the living world.

It was cooler than it had been when he had last been awake and the last of the sun’s scorching rays seemed to be fading. He extended his claws as he rested his head back down, scratching them against the hard stone ground beneath him remembering what had just happened. How could he have allowed it to happen? Why were they doing this to him? To the Clans? The warrior looked up, towards the rest of camp and the gorge. What little light was still present as the sun disappeared, reflected a pair of eyes not far from him. Familiar dark amber eyes.

Fear filled Fireheart at the sight, he let out a gasp and pushed himself back against the stone wall behind him. The anger that had filled him was suddenly pushed aside. His mind was racing as he curled his tail beneath him. Was this a nightmare? Had he been sent into a nightmare after his rejection of StarClan. It would be a fitting punishment for his disobedience but he was certain he had woken up. His chest tightened. Had they been followed? Why was he here? What was he going to do next?

“Fireheart?” The deputy blinked as he recognized that voice. He forced himself to breathe deeply, his mind was easing as he moved a paw towards where the other cat was crouching.

“Thistles and thorns, Bramble!” Fireheart let his shoulders sag as he sighed, “You scared me.” The silhouette of the apprentice’s ears went back at the warrior’s words and Fireheart recognized guilt in Bramblepaw’s amber gaze.

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to.” Alarm flashed through Fireheart and a feeling of guilt hardened in his belly, he beckoned the young tabby closer with his paw.

When Bramblepaw moved closer, Fireheart lapped the apprentice’s cheek with his tongue before resting his head on top of the other tom’s. “Not like that,” Fireheart assured him. “I just didn’t expect to see a cat staring at me through the dark.” He glanced around them, it was not long past sunset and he could see the dark shapes of the WindClan warriors settled down closer to the river. The rest of the Clan must have been in their own dens. He asked, “How long has it been?”

“You fell asleep not long past sunhigh,” The apprentice replied. “It’s just past sunset. Cats went to sleep not long ago.” Then why was Bramblepaw here? If the others were sleeping then he should have been, too. Before he could ask, Fireheart heard pawsteps approaching them.

Fireheart turned his head towards the approaching sound, recognizing Barkface as he emerged from the cave which made up the new medicine den. He saw the brown tom’s yellow eyes narrow in the dim light.

“Bramblepaw!” The medicine cat hissed as he came closer, “I thought Sandstorm sent you off to your nest! I told you to leave him be. What are you doing here?” That certainly explained Fireheart’s question. The apprentice pulled away from the older tom, his head lowered as he sat up.

“I wanted to check on him,” He glanced nervously at Fireheart as he spoke. “To make sure he was alright.” Fireheart felt surprised by the young cat’s response before he remembered the conversation he had had with Sandstorm earlier that day. _He misses me,_ Fireheart thought. _Despite everything he misses me._

“He’s fine, Barkface.” Fireheart shifted his attention to Bramblepaw next. “I’m fine, you have no reason to worry,” Fireheart assure the apprentice. He sat up, touching his nose to the young tabby’s ear, “You know better than to disobey, Bramblepaw. Now, head off to your nest. I’ll be here when you get up.”

The apprentice hesitantly rose to his paws at the deputy’s words. Barkface meowed, “Before you head to your den, stop by where Tallstar is and tell him Fireheart’s awake.” Bramblepaw nodded, casting another glanced at the warrior before heading off in the direction that some of the warriors were sleeping. The medicine cat turned his attention to Fireheart, “Tallstar wanted to talk to you. I told him what you told Graystripe and me.”

The fur on Fireheart’s back rose, Tallstar knew? He had kept all this information from the WindClan leader and medicine cat – from everyone! Not even his closest friends knew this before his confession earlier that day. What did the other tom want to talk about? An anxious feeling filled his chest. Would Tallstar be angry at him for not telling him all of this? What if he was? What would he do?

Fireheart lowered himself into a crouch, taking a deep breath as to steady himself. This was Tallstar he was about to talk to, not Tigerstar, Tallstar. He wouldn’t do anything to him. He had to believe that.

It did not take long for the sound of approaching pawsteps to sound. He turned his head towards the sound, spotting the black and white shape of the approaching WindClan leader. He recognized that the old tom’s eyes were narrowed. Fireheart felt his pelt twitch in anticipation.

Tallstar mewed a greeting to Fireheart and Barkface, all Fireheart could do was nod back. An anxious tension was forming in his chest and his throat felt closed. What if he was angry? He had to be, that would make sense. What was going to happen? The warrior's mind was racing. He was alone with Tallstar and Barkface, what was going to happen? Maybe he shouldn’t have sent Bramblepaw off, they wouldn’t do anything in front of the apprentice.

He pushed away that thought, Tallstar could be trusted. He trusted them both.

“How are you feeling, Fireheart?” There was a bit of sleep in the WindClan leader’s voice, a feeling of guilt hit Fireheart. Bramblepaw had woken him up for this. Even so, the question surprised the ginger tom, he had not expected the other tom ask that of all things. Tallstar tended to ask this after any one of these moments, but Fireheart thought he was angry with him. Fireheart pushed away that thought.

_There’s no proof he’s angry at me, _Fireheart reminded himself. _All he did was narrow his eyes, that doesn’t mean he’s angry._ The thought did little to quell his anxiety. He forced himself to speak, “Good.” He cleared his throat as he realized his meow had been raspy, “I-I feel better than I did earlier.”

“That’s good.” Tallstar sat down in front of his deputy as he spoke. A realization hit Fireheart, _should I –? _The warrior began to force himself up from his crouch, stopping as the black and white cat twitched an ear at him. “There’s no need,” Tallstar said. “If you don’t want to sit up, I am not going to make you.”

The warrior nodded, hesitating a moment as he considered exactly what the leader meant by that before lowering himself back down. His muscles were tense as he lowered his head to his leader, resting it on the ground as he looked up the wiry tom. There was a flash of something in Tallstar’s yellow eyes, too quick for Fireheart to recognize. The anxiety grew for him, what was Tallstar thinking? Did he actually have reason to worry?

“Fireheart,” Tallstar’s voice was strained this time. “Why did you not come to me about these dreams before?”

“We needed a place to go,” The tip of his tail twitched nervously. “We were under a siege; we needed a place to go.” Fireheart glanced at Barkface, “Your dream gave us a place to go. I-I thought it was for what was best.”

“You kept this information from me,” Tallstar’s voice was beginning to sound colder. Fireheart felt his heart skip a beat at the tone. “If you had told me, things could have been different. You should have told me.” The black and white leader narrowed his eyes, “You defied our ancestor’s will!” Fireheart pressed his muzzle against the hard ground beneath him, his tail was curling closer to him as his mind raced. “Do you understand what this means?”

Fireheart carefully nodded. He had angered Tallstar. He had angered his leader.

What was going to happen next? What was he going to do with him? Memories whirled in his mind as he looked up into that yellow glare. He shifted himself back, further against the stone wall behind him.

A strange look came across the lean tom’s face, he sighed. “I knew you had a great destiny; I’ve known for seasons. Long before you were born, but I never understood quite what it was until now.”

Confusion filled the warrior at Tallstar’s words. What on earth did that mean? How could he have known before Fireheart had been born? His mind went to his conversation with Tallstar back at the Twoleg nest. Had Tallstar learned something from his time with his father?

No. That wouldn’t make sense, he had not been born yet. He had not even been a thought then, how could have Tallstar learned something from Jake? It was not like StarClan would give Tallstar any sort of warning in regards to him before Bluestar. Would they? Any questions that Fireheart wanted to ask did not come, his throat was closed. He could not force himself to speak.

“I knew you were the fire, but I never truly understood it until now.” _Fire_? _Had_ Tallstar gotten the same prophecy Bluestar had gotten? How come? He had not been a WindClan warrior until recently. Why would StarClan give it to Tallstar before the leader that had invited him into the Clans? Why would they give it to him if he was never supposed to be a part of WindClan?

Fireheart pushed away that thought. He did not care about what StarClan did. They had set up this failure. They had allowed for it to happen.

“You should have told me,” There was a tension growing in the older warrior’s voice. Fireheart felt his heart stop at it. “I imagine that StarClan is not happy with this reckless decision of yours.”

If Tallstar only knew what Fireheart had just done. There was no way Fireheart would tell the other cat what had happened, he was already angry with him. It would just make things much worse. Fireheart felt his paws begin to tremble as he heard the lash of the other cat’s tail. “I pray that they spare us of whatever wrath they might have.”

Fireheart curled his tail closer to him, his paws continuing to tremble as the lump in his throat grew. He looked to the ground in front of him, he should not have sent Bramblepaw off. His chest tightened, what was Tallstar going to do? What was going to happen to him? Suddenly Fireheart heard a slight gasp from the leader.

After a moment’s hesitation, Fireheart forced himself to look at the other tom. There was a look of realization across the leader's face as he regarded the younger warrior.

“Fireheart, breathe. I am not going to hurt you. I will never do that.” Tallstar sighed as Fireheart forced himself to follow the command he was given; his mind was racing. “You are young, you have a long life ahead of you. StarClan has a destiny chosen for you and it is up to you as to whether or not you choose to follow it presently.” Tallstar took a few steps back, “You are here now and while you are here you will continue in the role I have given you. This destiny they have given you, it does not need to be done right now. You are still young, what happens next is up to you.” He paused, “I only pray that StarClan does not choose to punish us all for whatever those decisions may be.”

Tallstar’s voice grew softer, “get some rest now, I’ll take care of your duties tomorrow. I want you to reflect upon everything. These decisions are in your paws.”

Fireheart shakily nodded as his leader turned away from him, heading back in the direction he had come from. The warrior let his claws extend, the other cats words racing through his head. Tallstar was still allowing him to be deputy. Why? He was clearly unhappy with Fireheart, why allow him to continue being deputy? How would he respond if Fireheart let slip what had just happened?

Barkface crouched down next to Fireheart. There was a light of surprise in his yellow eyes. He meowed, “Fireheart, keep taking deep breaths. Do you want that poppy seed now?”

After a moments thought, the ginger tom nodded. Barkface rose to his paws, disappearing from Fireheart’s view quickly. When he returned, the medicine cat had a single poppy seed. Fireheart forced himself to mew thanks before taking it. It did not take long for its effects to take place and he drifted into the darkness of sleep.

Fireheart awoke to a yowl. He forced his eyes opens, trying his best to push away sleep as he slowly raised his head. It was light now, there was a blurry shape not far from him. He blinked, trying to make out what it was. When he did, he recognized Sandstorm.

She was standing, he was looking at her haunches. The tip of her striped tail was twitching and it looked like the queen had just stood up. Was it over the yowl he had heard?

Fireheart forced himself blearily to his paws, stumbling over to his mate’s side and pressing his muzzle against her flank. She turned her head towards him as he blinked the sleep from his eyes, doing his best to overpower what of the poppy seed was still in his system. He mumbled, “Hey.”

Sandstorm turned her head back towards what she had been looking at, “Some cat just walked into camp.” Fireheart’s ears pricked at her words. The Clan was known around here now, why would some cat just walk into the gorge? He lifted his head, moving up to her shoulder. His eyes rounded at the sight before him, all the tiredness that clung to his body disappeared in an instant.

That was Harry he was looking at! The tortoiseshell kittypet was standing at the bottom of the path which led up the gorge and out of camp. Warriors were surrounding him, Fireheart saw Onewhisker blocking the tom’s way back up the path. Tallstar was standing just in front of Harry.

Fireheart pulled away from Sandstorm’s side as he quickly moved towards the group. “I know him!” Tallstar turned at the sound of his deputy’s voice. The warrior moved quickly over, shouldering past Tawnyfur as he came to stand next to Tallstar. “Harry, what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see what all the fuss was about,” Harry meowed. “I came to ask if I could join your Clan.” _Join WindClan?_ Fireheart blinked, surprised by the other cat’s response. He had thought Harry had no interest in the Clan. Every time he or Featherpaw had mentioned the Clan, the tortoiseshell kittypet seemed utterly disinterested.

“What do you think, Fireheart? We were just talking.” Fireheart turned to Tallstar at his meow. There was a light of surprise in the older cats’ eyes. “Since you already know him.”

“I think it’s a good idea to give him the chance.” He had found Harry to be a strange cat, but there was nothing he had done that had been concerning. In Fireheart’s eyes, if he wanted to join, he deserved a chance.

“You’re going to let a kittypet join?” Tornear narrowed his eyes as he spoke. He was standing on the other side of Harry, fur still bristled and tail twitching. Tallstar narrowed his eyes at the gray warrior.

“Look at who your deputy is before you speak, Tornear.” The warrior’s ears went back at the response, he curled his lip but said nothing more. Tallstar shifted his attention back to Harry, “If you are willing to learn the ways of a warrior, to learn how to defend and be a member of our Clan, I see no problem with letting you join, Harry.”

“Oh, my name is not Harry,” The kittypet responded. “That’s just what the Twoleg called me. My name is Sol.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at who it is


	73. Chapter 73

Fireheart lowered his head, opening his mouth as the scent of squirrel filled his nose. He twitched his tail, eyes narrowing as he saw where the trail showed the direction the prey creature had gone. He curled his lip back letting out an annoyed hiss. He turned at the sound of Mistyfoot snorting.

“It’s best not to go over the border, our presence is already upsetting the rogues and loners around here as it is.”

“I know,” Fireheart responded. He lifted his head away from the scent trail before turning back towards the rest of the patrol. He glanced at Featherpaw, who was standing near the edge of the gorge looking in. He could hear the trickle of where the river had narrowed at the bottom of the gap. They were not far from the other side of the gorge, unlike where their camp was set up, this part of the gorge was much narrower and was tampering out. A cat could easily leap from one side to the other.

“Why does it matter what others think?” Sol took a step forward as he asked. “If it is feeding the Clan what does it matter?”

“That does not mean we don’t respect our neighbors,” Mistyfoot replied. The older warrior turned to the tortoiseshell tom as she spoke. “We claimed the land that was needed for supporting our Clan and nothing more. Cats outside of our Clan need prey as much as we do.” Fireheart mewed his agreement.

“Here, it’s just rogues but back in the forest it would have been one of the other Clans,” He explained. “Stepping over the border back in the forest could result in a fight. Here,” He tilted an ear past the border, “That territory is probably already claimed. If we respect their territory claims, they’ll respect ours.” Sol looked at Fireheart as he spoke, after a moment, he nodded.

It was a few sunrises after Tallstar had allowed for Sol to join WindClan and the tortoiseshell former kittypet seemed to be settling in. The only concern Fireheart had for the newest member of the Clan was that he had not spoken to many cats, outside of Fireheart and Featherpaw, except for necessity.

Sol was putting effort into his duties and helping out where he could as he tried to prove himself to the Clan. There was still some skepticism and distrust from some of the Clan but he was working hard and Fireheart was certain that if the former kittypet kept at it, it would not be long before he gained WindClan’s trust.

Mistyfoot had taken Fireheart, Featherpaw, and Sol out to check out the new territory. The borders of WindClan’s new territory were the same as SkyClan’s old territory. Marked off with the assistance of Sky and his knowledge of the Clan that had once lived here.

What had happened to SkyClan to make this disappear was still unknown. There did not seem to be anything truly wrong with the territory, besides for the lack of moss. It was certainly enough to support a Clan and yet this fifth Clan was gone now. There was no reason that Fireheart could find, or at least, that Sky would tell them of, to explain the disappearance of the Clan.

Fireheart padded closer to the cliff, following along the border as he did. The deputy stopped by Featherpaw’s side, looking into the gorge below.

They were presently downriver from camp, here the gorge was smaller, nothing more than a few fox lengths at most between the top of it and the floor. Something which a cat could jump into easily enough. At the bottom was a fallen tree, creating a bridge across the river. Fireheart flicked his tail.

“Let’s head on across.” The flame-colored cat meowed, “I want to get back to camp before sundown.” Mistyfoot mewed her agreement, he heard the sound of her paw steps as she approached him.

Suddenly a cat’s screech sounded. Fireheart turned quickly in the direction of the screech; it was coming from in the crevasse at his feet farther down the river.

Fireheart looked down, spotting a ledge on the cliff wall that he could jump on. The warrior moved forward quickly, jumping down.

“Come on!” He exclaimed, “We need to go help this cat!”

“What happened to not crossing the border?” Fireheart glanced back up at the sound of Sol’s voice. He had approached the edge of the ledge as he spoke.

“If a cat is in trouble, we need to help them.” Fireheart turned away before any other cat could speak.

The deputy heard the scramble as the other three cats followed him down. He jumped into the gorge, landing roughly onto the hard ground and kicking up pebbles beneath his paws as he raced down the narrow path towards where the sound had come from.

Another yowl sounded before the scent of fox hit Fireheart. His heart beat rapidly against his chest as he forced himself to move faster, he could still hear the other three cats following behind him.

He dodged around a large boulder, as he did, the scent of fox became overwhelming and he caught sight of the large creature.

There was a dark ginger tomcat lashing at its face, past him, Fireheart could see a light brown she-cat crouching near a cave, her eyes were huge. From the darkness of the cave, Fireheart could hear the mewling of kits. Fireheart let out a yowl, charging at the fox before swiping at it's side.

The fox turned to face the warrior; its teeth bared as it snapped at the cat. Fireheart jerked out of the way as he let out a yowl, “Featherpaw, guard the den! Mistyfoot, Sol with me!"

He heard the scramble of paws as cats raced to where he had told him. The fox made to bite the deputy again, pushing him off of it and to the ground with one large paw before placing it on his belly. Fireheart let out a hiss as its dull claws dug in. He lashed at its muzzle as he spat, ignoring the pain in his belly. As he jerked his head away from its snapping jaws, Fireheart spotted Sol.

The other tom was standing a few tail lengths away from Fireheart, yellow eyes wide as he stared at the creature. Fireheart turned his attention quickly back to the fox as it made a bite at his face. Fear filled the warrior, he needed to get out from under it.

“Sol! Go for its face!” He glanced back at Sol as he snarled. Horror filled him as he realized the other cat was frozen, he did not move at Fireheart’s order.

He heard a snarl before a flash of gray moved by as Mistyfoot moved around the fox from where she had been battering its haunches. The warrior launched herself at the creature’s head, clawing at it rapidly before jumping back as the fox let out a yelp.

The fox’s black paw was removed from Fireheart’s belly as the creature stepped back, moving away from the attacking cats. He heard a snarling as the ginger tom rose to his back paws, slashing at the fox’s shoulder. Fireheart scrambled to his paws, moving away from the large orange creature as it began to retreat further downriver.

Fireheart looked to Mistyfoot and the ginger tom as it disappeared. Mistyfoot was panting, but there seemed to be no injury on her. Fireheart let out a breath at the sight. He looked at the tom next, he had his rear paw up as he turned away, blood dripping from a gash on the lower leg.

“Oh, thank you!” The light brown she-cat exclaimed, “You saved my kits!”

“There’s no reason to thank me,” The ginger tom muttered, “I don’t like foxes as much as any of you.” Fireheart felt slightly surprised, he had assumed these two cats knew each other. Did this rogue simply come down because he heard a cat’s yowl like the patrol had? He glanced at Fireheart, “That wound looks nasty. You alright?”

Fireheart looked to his belly as the other cat spoke, he licked at where the fox had clawed him a few times, relieved to see that it was not deep and the bleeding had already stopped. “Yeah. How about you?”

The tom flicked his tail dismissively, taking another step towards the cave. “Everyone else alright?” There were meows of confirmation that came. Fireheart blinked, surprised by this other cat’s sudden takeover of control of the situation.

The queen rose shakily to her paws. “I’m Clover,” She announced. She flicked her tail, beckoning her kits forward. Featherpaw stepped out of the way as the three kits padded to their mother from the darkness. There was a black tom, a ginger tom, and a small white she-kit. “These are Rock, Bounce, and Tiny.”

“I’m Fireheart,” Fireheart responded. “These are Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Sol.” He flicked his tail to each cat as he spoke. He looked at Sol as he approached the deputy. His eyes were still wide as he stared at Fireheart.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Fireheart twitched his tail.

“It’s alright, you’re still learning.” Fireheart felt slightly surprised, the other tom was usually so collected. He had not seen Sol frightened before. He responded, “That was only your first time.” He heard a snarl.

“No, it’s not alright.” The tom narrowed his green eyes at Sol, “What if one of us had been killed and you had just been standing there!” Fireheart’s ears went back.

“He’s new to this, there’s no reason to reprimand him.” His eyes narrowed at the dark ginger tom, daring him to speak against him again. The tom curled his lip back but he said nothing more.

“You aren’t going to leave, are you?” There was a fearful tone to Clover’s voice. “What if the fox comes back?” Fireheart glanced to the sky; it was later in the day. Sunset was not too far off. They could not stay out here for too long, the Clan would worry, and there was no way they could leave Clover with just this injured tom.

“I’m sorry we can’t,” The light brown tabby’s eyes widened. “But you can come with us, if you’d like.” Mistyfoot shot Fireheart a questioning look, he twitched his ear at her. “We’re living farther upriver, in the gorge with some other cats. It’s our Clan, we can offer you protection for you and your kits if you’d like.” He turned to the rogue tom, “We have someone that can look at your leg. What’s your name?”

“What does that matter?” A sudden fury had lit in the ginger rogue’s eyes, “You came out of nowhere and stole territory from the rest of us!” His fur was bristling as he spoke. Featherpaw let out a hiss, Fireheart twitched his ear at her. “Have you come to claim this land as well?”

“No, we are not.” Fireheart dipped his head to the infuriated tom. “We simply heard a yowl and came to help.” The other tom turned away, his tail lashing behind him.

“‘Came to help’?” He growled, “The way you can help is by giving us our hunting territory again!” He looked at Clover, “I’m leaving and if I were you, I wouldn’t accept their help either. If you would rather be with me, I will be further downriver.” The cat turned away from them, limping away from the rest of the cats before disappearing from sight.

“Like I said,” Fireheart felt Mistyfoot’s breath against his ear as she whispered. “The rogues around here aren’t too happy.”

Fireheart turned back to Clover and her kits. “How about you?” he asked. He blinked at her, “We can keep your kits safe.”

“Of course!” She exclaimed, “thank you!” Fireheart nodded, taking a step forward before he felt Mistyfoot’s nose touch his shoulder. He turned his head towards the gray warrior.

“Are you sure about this?” She said, “How is Tallstar going to respond to us bringing random cats into camp?”

“How is he going to respond when we tell him what happened and how we left a queen and her kits defenseless?” Fireheart continued, “I’m sure he’ll be fine with this.” _He should be,_ Fireheart considered. _If he was fine with Sol walking in, then he should be fine with Clover. I hope._

Mistyfoot carefully nodded as Fireheart turned his attention back to Clover. “Here.” He padded forward, picking the small black kit up by his scruff, “We can carry them.”

The kit let out a mewl of protest before he was shushed by his mother. “Let the nice cat carry you,” She looked to him next. “Again, thank you so much!”

Featherpaw stepped forward, picking the small white kit up as Mistyfoot picked up the ginger tom-kit. Fireheart turned away, facing upriver as he raised his tail signaling the others to follow him back up the gorge to camp.

As Fireheart led the way, he felt a cat approach his side. The growing scent of Sol told him who it was. He twitched an ear at the tortoiseshell cat, signaling him to speak.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me there.” There was a strange tone to Sol’s voice as he spoke. “I just saw the fox and froze. I got scared.”

“It’s alright,” Fireheart’s response was muffled by the scruff in his mouth. “It’s only your first battle and you haven’t even started truly training. There’s no reason to feel bad. You’ll learn with time.” He turned his head so he could see the other cat, “We can go out tomorrow and work on fighting if you would like.” Since Cloudtail had insisted on taking Bramblepaw, Fireheart had had some free time which would usually have been taken up by the apprentice. Until he got his apprentice back, there was no reason that he could not work with Sol.

There was a moment of pause before Sol spoke, “Thank you.” Fireheart blinked at him before turning away. The eagerness the other cat was showing was surprising to the warrior, he truly had thought that Sol did not understand – or even care about Clan life back at the Twoleg nest. What had caused this sudden change?

The sun set around them as they made their way up into the bigger part of the gorge. It was not long before camp was in sight. A few cats turned at the realization of the patrol coming towards them. Fireheart spotted Graystripe heading towards the patrol. The gray tom’s eyes widened at the sight, he moved towards Fireheart.

“What happened?” He asked, “Did you steal more kits?” Fireheart’s eyes widened at his friends’ question.

“What – no! Why would we do that? That wasn’t on purpose, anyway!” He shook his head, stopping as the kit in his jaws let out a mewl. Fireheart turned towards Clover, setting her kit down in front of her as they came to a stop. More warriors were gathering around, Fireheart heard a few hisses and growls. “This is Clover,” He twitched his tail at the brown queen as Mistyfoot and Featherpaw set down the other two kits. She wrapped her tail protectively around them. “I offered her shelter after we drove a fox away from her den.”

“She’s a rogue though!” Fireheart turned towards Tornear at the sound of his voice. The gray tom’s eyes were narrowed into slits at the newcomer, “First a kittypet and now a _rogue_?” A few yowls of support came from the crowd. Fireheart put his tail out protectively in front of the queen, his eyes narrowing.

Before he could speak, a voice rang out, “She’s a cat that needs protection.” Tallstar was approaching the crowd, warriors moving out of the way as he came up to the patrol. “We are all cats, no matter where we are from. There is no difference between a cat from WindClan and a cat from RiverClan, just as there is no difference between a Clan cat and a loner. We are all cats and if Clover, here, needs help then we will provide it.” He turned his attention to the queen, nodding to her. “My name is Tallstar, this is my Clan. Welcome.”

Clover nodded back at him, there was still a sense of fear around her as she stared, wide-eyed, at the rest of the Clan. Her tail curled further around her kits. Tallstar looked to the rest of the Clan, “Head back to what you were doing.” He turned to Fireheart, “I want to talk to you about what happened.” Fireheart dipped his head as the crowd began to disburse. He looked at Clover again before looking back around the camp. He caught Sandstorm’s eye a moment later.

The warrior twitched his ear toward Clover. Sandstorm gave him a knowing look and a silent agreement passed between the two cats before she headed over to the brown rogue, crouching as best she could. She meowed, “My name is Sandstorm, you already met my mate Fireheart. Let’s get you and your kits settled into the nursery.”

After a moment of hesitation, Clover agreed. She cautiously rose to her paws before picking up a kit as Sandstorm and Mistyfoot picked up the other two. They headed away from the river and towards the cliff wall where the nursery was.

“They’ll get used to her,” Fireheart turned as Tallstar meowed. He was watching after the three she-cats. “It’s better for them to be here than back where that fox could get them.” Tallstar turned his attention to his deputy, “Now, tell me what happened.”

Fireheart dipped his head again as he began his explanation.


	74. Chapter 74

Fireheart narrowed his eyes, watching for any sign of movement in the undergrowth. He let his jaw open slightly as he slowly crept after the scent trail. His belly groaned as the scent of the squirrel he was stalking filled his mouth and throat.

He had not eaten that day, and the idea of being able to sink his teeth into the prey creature filled his mind. Fireheart’s ears pricked as a rustling noise came from not far from him. He froze, tilting his ears as he tried to pick up on where the sound was coming from. Was it the squirrel? He had not thought he was that close to it. He sniffed the air, trying to pick up another scent but there was nothing. Whatever it was was downwind of him.

The rustling sound stopped and Fireheart relaxed, turning towards the sound as curiosity filled him. Was it the squirrel? Had it been something dangerous, like a dog or a badger, it most likely would have attacked him. If it was the squirrel, it had to be aware of his presence and this hunt was over. Was it something else? A hedgehog that had been disturbed from its rest? A lizard?

Fireheart glanced in the direction the squirrel had gone, hesitating a few moments before rising from his stalk. It was nearly greenleaf, food was far from scarce, he could let the creature get away. Fireheart trotted over to where the sound had come from as he parted his jaw wider. He stopped in his tracks, letting out a disgusted hiss as the scent hit him. _Rat_.

It was gone from where it had been under a thicket of brambles. Fireheart lowered his head, taking in its scent as he considered what to do. He was with a hunting patrol; they had spread out in different directions but they were all staying in the same proximity. He should stay here and continue hunting. Disregard the rat as nothing else than to be reported.

There seemed to be more and more rats each day. There was more patrols out to keep an eye on the days and a few cats had been bitten but there was nothing too serious. It was not surprising that he had scented one around here, too. He was not far from where WindClan territory ended and where the abandoned barn was.

While Fireheart had been going around the territory, he had not seen this barn. It was not right against WindClan territory and there had been no reason to see it but Mistyfoot had described it to him. It was where these rats were originating from.

There was no reason for him to go after the rat, but his heartbeat quickened as he lowered himself to the ground, staring at a small tunnel which led through the thicket. It was almost as though the creature had been watching him.

Had it been? The fur on his back rose at the thought. Rats were formidable, he had learned that in his run-ins with them in the past, but what reason did it have to be watching him?

After a moment of thought, Fireheart rose to his paws. He padded around the brambles, noting a few chewed-on blackberries, as he took up the creature’s scent again. He padded after it, nose to the ground.

He hesitated a moment as he came to the border. _I should turn back,_ he thought. Fireheart glanced behind him as he considered what to do before he stepped across the border, continuing after the scent. The patrol would be fine, it would give them more time to hunt if nothing else.

The tom kept his ears pricked for any sign of danger as he continued after the rat’s trail. He let out a snarl as the sudden scent of crowfood hit his nose. He had to be close to this abandoned barn if there was crowfood.

Another wave of scent hit him not long after, the scent of rats. The scent of a lot of rats. It was getting harder to pick up on the individual one he had been following as he continued. Fireheart slowed in his step as a fence appeared as the tree line ended.

It was one of the silver web-like fences, beyond it was the abandoned barn he had heard about prior. Fireheart glanced around, tilting his ear on his blinded side to pick up any noise. There was nothing presently. The rat he had been following must have already headed into the barn.

Fireheart padded across the thin space of tall grass which lay between the fence and the forest, sniffing at the silver fence as he glanced around. There were no signs of anything being near him presently. He let his shoulders relax, perhaps he was just being paranoid. What reason would a _rat_ have to watch him, after all?

Suddenly there was the sound of rustling off to his side, Fireheart turned quickly towards it. He froze as he saw beady black eyes staring at him through the tall grass.

There was a large brown rat not far from him, staring at him. Fireheart let his hackles rise as he stared back at the creature. There was so much rat scent in this area as it was, he had not realized the creature was here until just then. Until it was mere tail lengths away.

There was more rustling from his other side and a few squeaks, Fireheart turned quickly towards it. He froze as there were a few more sets of dark eyes staring at him. The warrior took a step back, tail twitching nervously as a few more squeaks came from the side the other rat was on. He jerked his head towards it, letting out a frustrated hiss. He could not watch them on both sides of him at the same time.

After a few moments thought, he turned back towards where there were more rats, one ear tilted towards the singular one. If it moved, he should be able to hear it.

It took a few more squeaks coming from both sides for a moment of realization to hit the warrior. _They’re communicating!_ That made sense, rats had to have their own language. He narrowed his eyes at the few rats he was looking at, them alone was too much for him to fight on his own. He’d need to get away.

At the sound of rustling grass, Fireheart turned quickly towards the lone rat. His heart stopped as he saw the creature had disappeared. Where had it gone? He heard some more rustling, turning quickly towards the rats on the other side.

Fear filled him as he realized he could not see them anymore; all he could hear was rustling in tall grass. As Fireheart turned to see them, once again being unable to see them as they continued to move. Realization hit him. _They know I’m blind! They’re trying to use it against me!_

Fireheart let out a yowl as a sharp pain suddenly hit his hind leg, he jerked his head around, grabbed the rat that had bitten him in his jaws. His fangs sank into the smelly creature as he pulled it off of his leg, tossing it away with a jerk of his head.

The rat let out a squeak of alarm as it was thrown and more rustling came from the side he had been bitten from. Fireheart did not look at what was coming, he turned towards the forest and bolted. He ignored the pain in his leg, fear taking over as he heard the scurrying of little paws behind him.

He eventually slowed in his pace when he realized the sounds had stopped. The tom let out a sigh, turning back in the direction he had been running from. He didn’t know why they had stopped but it did not matter. They had stopped

Fireheart turned his head towards the bite, licking at the wound. He curled his lip at the taste of blood before standing up. He needed to get back to where the patrol was to be meeting.

He was on Clan territory, he knew that much, he just needed to find the clearing again. Fireheart looked around for a moment, considering which way to go before he set out.

When he found the clearing, the other cats in the patrol were already waiting for him. Tornear sprang to his paws at the sight of him.

“Where have you been?” Fireheart shook his pelt as he approached the other warrior.

“I got cornered by some rats,” He replied. He stuck his nose towards the pile of fresh-kill that was in the clearing. Even though he had not been able to catch anything, it looked like the others were more successful.

“Rats?” Brightheart echoed, rising to her paws. “I had no idea any place could have so many.” Fireheart felt the young warrior move around him, sniffing at his leg.

“I’m fine, it was only one bite. I got out before they could do anything else.”

“There seemed to be more and more of those things every day,” It was Tawnyfur who spoke, glancing up from where she had been grooming herself. Fireheart mewed his agreement.

“Let’s get going back to camp,” He shook himself once more as he tried to push away the unnerving feeling he had had in his run-in. Fireheart took a few pieces of prey in his jaws, stepping back to let the rest of the patrol do the same.

By the time they made it down to camp, Fireheart’s leg was beginning to hurt again. He set the prey he had down on the fresh-kill pile, squinting against the sun’s light. The deputy turned to the rest of his patrol, dismissing them before heading in the direction of the medicine den.

As he padded towards the cave, he passed by Clover and her kits. The young queen was laying in the shade near the cliff wall, while her kits were tumbling around not far from her. Fireheart nodded at the tabby as he moved by, Clover nodded back.

The rogue still seemed nervous; she had only been in camp for a few days. While none of the WindClan warriors were being particularly mean to her, that aggression at her introduction seemed to have hit her. And yet she remained, seemingly for the protection the Clan provided for her and her kits.

Fireheart called out as he approached the den, stopping outside of it as Barkface emerged. He let out a sigh as he saw that the warrior was lifting up his leg. “Another attack?”

Fireheart nodded as the brown tom moved around him, he felt the medicine cat sniff at his leg. Barkface muttered, “Thank StarClan that so much burdock grows around here. I would have run out of roots with these many injuries back in the forest.”

_StarClan has nothing to do with it,_ Fireheart thought. Feeling a flash of anger at the thought of their warrior ancestors. _They have nothing to do with any of this!_ He said nothing.

Barkface moved back around the warrior, glancing at him as he headed back into the den. “You’ll have to make a report to Tallstar about this when he gets back to camp.”

Fireheart nodded, “Of course.”

When Barkface had finished with Fireheart’s wound, the warrior headed back towards the fresh-kill pile. He glanced over to where Sandstorm was laying on a rock before inspecting the pile.

After a few moments of thought, Fireheart grabbed a rabbit and began to drag it over to where his mate was laying. He mewed a muffled greeting as he brought it up onto the rock. Sandstorm returned it.

He dropped the prey in front of the queen before moving around her and laying down at her side. Sandstorm asked, “What happened to your leg?”

“A rat,” Fireheart nudged the rabbit towards the other cat. “Eat, you’ve got to.” Sandstorm’s ears twitched and he could see frustration in her gaze. He knew that she was unhappy about being stuck in camp. Annoyed with being unable to do her normal warrior duties for such a long time. She was frustrated over being unable to contribute to the Clan as she normally would have. Normally, queens would have been able to continue them longer than she had been able, however with the journey to this new territory those had to be cut short.

The pale ginger cat sniffed the rabbit for a heartbeat before tearing the fur away and taking a bite. She pushed the prey towards him as she chewed. Fireheart shook his head, “I’m not hungry.”

Sandstorm’s pale eyes filled with shock as she swallowed her bite. She stared at her mate for a long moment before sighing, “Fireheart.”

“Sandstorm.”

“There is no way I could ever eat this by myself, you don’t need to worry about me eating. I’m fine,” She nudged the rabbit closer to him. “This can feed at least three cats. Don’t you dare say you’re not hungry again, I know you haven’t eaten today.” Fireheart’s ears went back. After a moment’s hesitation, the tom sank his teeth into the rabbit, tearing away a piece before pushing it back towards Sandstorm. He groaned as its taste filled his mouth, overtaking his senses and reminding him that he was actually hungry.

As the two cats continued their meal, Fireheart asked, “How was camp when I was gone.”

“Nothing of interest.” Sandstorm’s gaze drifted over to where Clover was by the cliff wall, “I tried talking to Clover about integrating with Clan life.” The queen let out a frustrated sigh, Fireheart could feel her tail lashing behind him.

Fireheart’s ears twitched, he meowed, “Keep talking with her. She’ll listen to you. If she’s to stay, she needs to know how to work in a Clan.” Of course, this would be assuming that she wanted to stay in the Clan after her kits had grown. “If the kits get used to Clan life, then I’m sure she will want to.”

“I know, I will. She’s willing to talk with a number of cats, it’s the ones that were aggressive to her when she first came that make her more nervous. Hopefully, she’ll understand her role in the Clan soon.” Sandstorm shifted her attention away from the brown queen, still looking past Fireheart. “And how is he doing?”

Fireheart followed her gaze to where she was watching Sol, coming down the path from the forest with a patrol. He replied, “He’s learning. He is certainly putting in the effort.”

“He isn’t exactly social,” Sandstorm noted. Fireheart felt the other cat rest her head on his back as they watched the new Clan cat separate from the patrol, selecting a piece of prey from the fresh-kill pile before heading off towards a secluded part of camp.

“He talks with me,” Fireheart responded. “And Featherpaw and he interacts with the other cats on the patrols. Some cats are just quieter.” He glanced at his mate. “He and Clover both are adjusting to a new life, it’s harder for Sol. He used to be a kittypet, he has to get used to the wild as well as get used to Clan life. They both have to gain the trust of their new Clanmates, but the stigma of kittypet is harder to shake than that of a rogue or loner.” He rested his muzzle down on his paws, “I imagine it’s also harder when you’re not kit aged.”

Sandstorm was quiet for a moment, “You speak from experience.”

“I do.” There was a moment of silence between the two warriors.

“I apologize for how I treated you when we were apprentices.” Fireheart turned quickly to see the other cat, surprise filling him.

“You don’t need to apologize!” He pressed his muzzle against her neck. “I’ve been through worse. You weren’t the only one! Anyway, we were young and that sort of thing happens.” Fireheart blinked, “I don’t blame you for anything.”

Sandstorm tensed at his words. She was silent for a moment. “We’re still young but that does not excuse it. I was angry and I let it out on you.” The tom tilted his head slightly, why would she have been angry? “Your arrival and Redtail’s death being at the same time,” green eyes looked to him, “It was easy to let out my grief on the little kittypet apprentice.”

“I’m not that small.”

“You really are.”

That did not matter, Fireheart’s mind was on what else she had said. _Grief_? Clan cats were close in general, the loss of any Clanmate was to be mourned. Had Sandstorm and Redtail been close? He asked, “Were you two close?”

She stared at him, “Redtail was my father.”

“O-Oh!” Fireheart pushed himself up on his forelegs, Sandstorm shifting off of him as he did. “I did not know that!”

“How didn’t you know?” Fireheart shrugged. Sandstorm shook her head as her mate settled back down, shock making his mind spin. She leaned back over the rabbit, speaking before she took a bite, “I’m glad that I was able to find out the truth around his death. It is better than continuing to live in ignorance.”

“Of course!” Sandstorm stopped in her chew, side eying Fireheart which made his ears flatten. She slowly finished chewing before swallowing her bite and shifting her attention to the tom.

“You are _not_ a cat of words.”

“Did Dustpelt hate me for the same reason?” Redtail had been Dustpelt’s mentor, Fireheart recalled. He had grieved the former deputy as well. Sandstorm was silent for a moment.

“We were friends, he was following my lead.” A tension formed in Fireheart’s chest at Sandstorm’s words. She and Dustpelt had been close since he knew them, he knew that she valued his friendship and now that had all ended because of him. Because he had been unable to stop the rise of Tigerstar. Because he had started seeing Sandstorm.

“Although, later when you and Graystripe became warriors before us. That angered him.” Fireheart snorted.

“We _earned_ our warrior names.” Sandstorm’s ears went back, she swatted his ear as Fireheart took another bite of the prey.

“At _nine_ moons old?” She shook her head, “I don’t know what Bluestar was thinking making you two warriors so early – and giving you apprentices, _too_?” Fireheart pushed away a flash of anger at the former leader’s name. “Dustpelt and I are moons older than you! It would have been one thing had it been Ravenpaw that got his warrior name. He is Dustpelt’s littermate, after all. He’d been training longer.”

Fireheart sprang to his paws as he began to cough, choking on the meat he had in his mouth. Sandstorm’s eyes widened and she pushed herself up. After a few moments, he was able to stop himself. He looked quickly up at her; wide-eyed. “Ravenpaw and Dustpelt are _brothers_?”

“Yes! How don’t you know this?” Fireheart shrugged. Sandstorm stared at him, “Do you know anything of the kinships within ThunderClan?”

“I guess I don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That conversation at the end was supposed to go in a different direction fjeifjweifj I'm not unhappy with it though  
Thanks for reading!


	75. Chapter 75

Fireheart stared at Bramblepaw; he opened his mouth for a moment before closing it again. Shock filled his mind as he stared at the apprentice. Cloudtail, Bramblepaw, and Sol were all looking at him. Cloudtail moved a paw towards Fireheart, his eyes were narrowed. “Are you okay? Are you having a fit?”

He looked at Cloudtail for a moment before looking back to Bramblepaw. Fireheart meowed, “Bramblepaw do that again.”

The apprentice nodded, taking a step back before he jumped, swiping his paw out as he demonstrated what he had just done again. Fireheart blinked, turning to face Cloudtail. “What have you done to my apprentice’s form?”

“What are you talking about?” Cloudtail stared at him, “There’s nothing wrong with it!”

“Yes, there is! Here,” Fireheart rose to his paws. He stepped a few steps away from the other cats, his gaze on Bramblepaw. “Watch me.” The apprentice nodded as his mentor jumped, swiping before landing neatly on his paws. “You need to keep your legs closer together, having them that far apart will only hinder your balance and allow for a larger target. It’s one thing to bristle your fur and seem bigger like that, another to allow another warrior more opportunity to actually hit you.” He twitched his ear, “Do it again.”

Bramblepaw nodded, going about the warrior’s instructions. Fireheart mewed his approval, looking to Sol. “Why don’t you try what he’s doing, too?”

The tortoiseshell tom nodded, stepping away as he set about the task Fireheart had told him. Fireheart turned to Cloudtail, he said, “Why did you think that was alright?”

“Because it is!” Cloudtail exclaimed, “It’s what I was taught. He’s bigger than you – we both are. It’s harder to maneuver with your legs closer to your body.”

“He’s not much bigger than me,” Fireheart muttered. He looked back at the two cats, Bramblepaw seemed to be getting what Fireheart had told him but Sol was having some difficulty. The tortoiseshell tom’s ears went back as he collided with the ground, he let out a hiss. Fireheart mewed a few words of encouragement to the tom before looking back at Cloudtail. “Who taught you that? I certainly did not.”

“Graystripe,” The white tom replied. Fireheart rolled his eye, of course, it was Graystripe. “And he is a lot bigger than you, he shot up while you were gone. Both of his parents are big cats – Tigerstar especially. He’s gonna be a big cat, he’s almost a warrior as it is. Won’t be too much longer until he’s fully grown.”

“I know he is,” Fireheart replied. “But he isn’t yet.” Cloudtail’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh really?” He looked to the apprentice, “Bramblepaw, come here.” The young tabby looked puzzled but he stopped what he was doing, padded over to the two warriors. “Stand up straight.”

The brown apprentice cocked his head slightly to the side, confused by the order he had just been giving but he followed it. The apprentice raised his head, Fireheart’s chest tightened as he looked up at Bramblepaw. _He really isn’t a kit anymore, _Fireheart realized. _Every day he looks more and more like his father._

The apprentice’s ears went back as he met Fireheart’s gaze, he lowered his head back to where it had been before. It took him a moment to realize that Cloudtail was side eying him. The tension grew in Fireheart’s chest. Had he said that out loud? Bramblepaw meowed, “I-I’m sorry.”

“For what?” The warrior’s eyes widened, had he said that out loud? Why couldn’t he realize when he had spoken? “There is no reason for you to be sorry. You did nothing wrong.” The young tom looked skeptical of his mentor’s words, his tail twitching nervously. Guilt formed a stone in Fireheart’s belly. They needed to move on from this. “Why don’t we pair up,” he suggested. Fireheart twitched an ear at Sol who had stopped what he was doing and was watching the other three cats. “Sol, you’re with me.”

There was a momentary pause from Bramblepaw and Cloudtail as Fireheart padded over to the former kittypet. He heard Cloudtail begin to talk to Bramblepaw as he approached Sol, anxiety bubbling in his belly. He could not ask the others if he had spoken without looking suspicious.

Fireheart shook his head before signaling Sol to follow him across the clearing. What’s done was done and he could only hope that Bramblepaw would listen to what he had known he said.

“What was that about? Why did you look at him like that?” Fireheart felt himself relax; he had not spoken out loud. He glanced at the other cat, there was a slight curiousness in Sol’s gaze. “Bramblepaw is your apprentice?”

Fireheart nodded, “he was.” He had been feeling better since he and Sol talked back in the Twoleg nest but it was not to the point of getting Bramblepaw back. Hopefully, he could prove sooner rather than later that he could handle the apprentice again.

“What changed?”

Fireheart hesitated a moment, letting the fur on his back twitch as he sighed. “Bramblepaw is Tigerstar’s son,” he began quietly. The other cats’ ears pricked as Fireheart explained what had happened.

As he finished, Fireheart meowed, “Cloudtail knocked some sense into me when he said that. For now, it’s best for Bramblepaw to be with him.”

Sol glanced at Cloudtail. “It sounds to me as if he forced your paw in this.” He meowed, looking back at Fireheart, “It sounds like he does not understand.”

“He spoke from his heart,” Fireheart replied. “As I said, it knocked some sense into me.”

“Didn’t he attack you?” Sol inquired, sitting neatly in front of Fireheart. “Back in ThunderClan?” A tension formed on Fireheart’s chest at the thought of that fight.

“He was doing what he had to do,” His tail twitched. “He believed Tigerstar and he needed to protect his place in the Clan.”

“And now he’s here.” Sol blinked at him and Fireheart froze as he stared into his yellow eyes. “That certainly did not last. If it was truly for his place in the Clan, then why would he be here now?” The fur on Fireheart’s back rose as the feeling of doubt filled him. He looked back to his kin, why _had_ Cloudtail gone back to the Twolegs after Tigerstar forced him to fight Fireheart? It was something he had questioned before but had never been answered. He knew Cloudtail thought he had died; did he go through what he thought was killing Fireheart for his place in ThunderClan only to throw it all away?

Fireheart shook his head suddenly, there was no reason to dwell on this. “L-let’s get to training.”

“Alright,” the warrior stopped a few tail lengths in front of the other cat as he steadied himself. “You know a few moves now. Try and get me to the ground.” The tortoiseshell tom nodded; Fireheart could see determination in his eyes.

Sol charged at Fireheart, leaping into the air as he got closer. The deputy moved quickly out of the way, hearing the other cat fall sloppily to the ground as he turned back around. He watched as the other cat pushed himself to his paws again, lip curled back into a snarl before he went for Fireheart again.

Fireheart ducked under the blow, jabbing the other cats flank with one sheathed paw. He could see frustration in the other cats’ eyes as he went for Fireheart again. The warrior meowed, “You’re being sloppy.” He allowed the other cat to spring at him again before moving out of his way. “You need to remember the moves I’ve shown you and to know when to use them.” He flicked his tail at where Cloudtail and Bramblepaw were sparring as Sol forced himself to his paws. “Look at how they’re doing, they’re both tight and fluid. You need to follow the forms I’ve been showing you.”

As Fireheart spoke, Bramblepaw and Cloudtail were circling one another. Suddenly the apprentice made a dive at the older tom, knocking the white warrior onto his side before the two went rolling across the soft earth. Cloudtail let out a hiss, swiping at the brown tabby. Bramblepaw sprang back from the attack before jumping at Cloudtail again, this time putting a paw on his chest as he held the older cat down. As the apprentice let the young warrior up, Fireheart turned towards Sol again.

“Let’s try again,” Fireheart padded away from the other cat as he rose to his paws. “This time, I’ll come at you.” The deputy turned to face Sol again, the other cats’ eyes had narrowed and his muscles were tense. Fireheart padded a few steps to the side, glancing back over to where Cloudtail and Bramblepaw had started another sparring match, feigning interest in what was happening.

Fireheart turned his attention suddenly back to Sol, charging towards the other cat. Sol moved out of the way, stumbling on his paws as he had done before but not quite as much. He moved around Fireheart as the ginger cat turned to face him again. Fireheart could see the glint of his teeth as Sol raised one paw striking out at his opponent. Fireheart exclaimed, “That’s better!”

Fireheart slipped around the other cat, freezing as a scent of another cat hit his nose. He froze in his tracks, hackles rising at the unfamiliar scent. He twitched his tail at Sol, signaling him to stop. As he heard where the other cat come to a halt, the warrior padded towards the scent, his ears pricked.

“Fireheart?” He twitched his ear at Cloudtail’s voice, silencing the other warrior. He could hear the other two cats heading towards them across the clearing. Cloudtail came to his side, opening his mouth to take in more scent as he did. A feeling of confusion hit Fireheart as the white warrior suddenly relax.

The younger tom padded forward, into the brush surrounding the clearing as he meowed, “that’s just Rainfur. No need to be alarmed.” Fireheart let his shoulders relax as his sister’s son called out to the cat. He had heard about Rainfur when Mistyfoot was showing them around the territory.

There was a Twoleg nest within Clan territory, surrounded by a fence. Rainfur’s mate lived there. For that reason, Tallstar had granted this rogue permission to come onto Clan territory. He had yet to meet the tom, but that seemed to be changing now.

Fireheart headed after Cloudtail, Bramblepaw and Sol following behind. He spotted a speckled gray tom through the brush, his eyes narrowing as he saw a robin in the rogue’s jaws. Fireheart came upon the white warrior’s side, Rainfur’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at the deputy. His lip curled.

“This is our deputy, Fireheart.” Fireheart nodded to the Rainfur as Cloudtail introduced him. “And this is Rainfur, I imagine you are on your way to the Twoleg nest?”

“I am,” Rainfur growled, his harsh gaze was still on Fireheart. “No need to worry, I did not catch this on your territory. I am just taking it to Petal.”

Fireheart figured that must have been his mate. “Why does she need you to hunt for her?” He asked, “Doesn’t her Twoleg give her food?”

“No.” Fireheart blinked, surprised by the rogue’s response. He had not heard of a Twoleg that had a kittypet and did not feed them. Why did she stay there if she was not fed?

Rainfur turned away stiffly, in the direction of the Twoleg nest. “I need to go.” Without another word spoken, the gray tom disappeared back into the brush. Fireheart’s ear twitched as he watched after the rogue, Mistyfoot’s words coming back to him. The rogues around here really were not happy about the Clan being here. _At least they haven’t tried to start a fight against us,_ Fireheart thought. _There’s nowhere else we can go._

StarClan would be no help in that regard whatsoever, an anger filled the warrior at the thought of the Clan’s warrior ancestors. He had not spoken with them since he had run off, he doubted there would be truly any other communication with them. He had angered them, defied their will, and he was not going back on it. He needed to take care of himself and the Clan he was with.

Fireheart glanced up to the sun, noting how far across the sky it had gone since they arrived at the clearing. “Let’s head back to camp,” He meowed as he turned in the direction of the gorge. The other three toms agree, following his lead.

Fireheart turned as he felt a nose touch his shoulder; he saw that it was Cloudtail. The long-furred warrior twitched his ear, signaling for his kin to slow down. A feeling of anticipation hit Fireheart’s chest, why did Cloudtail want him to slow down?

He slowed in his trot, allowing Sol and Bramblepaw to move ahead of him. As the tortoiseshell and white tom glanced back at him, Fireheart did his best to push away what the cat had said to him earlier. _Cloudtail is Princess’s son,_ he reminded himself_. we’re kin._ _He means no ill will against me._

But why had he wanted Fireheart to slow down? “What is it?”

“What do you think of Sol’s skills?” Fireheart blinked, surprised by the question. He wanted to talk about Sol?

“He’s sloppy,” Fireheart replied. “But he’s trying. He would have had me earlier if I wasn’t distracted by Rainfur.”

“He’s not really learning.” Blue eyes glanced at Fireheart, “You haven’t seen him the times he went out on hunting patrol. He can’t really pounce – he hasn’t caught anything.” Fireheart stopped in his step, looking at Cloudtail. What was he getting out of this?

“Some cats take longer than others, it’s only been a quarter moon. Why do you care?” The white tom shrugged.

“I just don’t think he’s cut out to be a warrior. What’s the point in trying with him if he isn’t going to make it?”

“Might I remind you of where we both started out,” Fireheart’s eyes narrowed. Why would he question Sol’s right to try to become a warrior? His mind went back to when he and Sol had been talking. Did the other warrior hear that? Was Sol right and was Cloudtail trying to stir up trouble?

  
Fireheart pushed that thought away. No, Sol could not be right about that. What did he know? Fireheart knew Cloudtail, while he could be hotheaded and opinionated and had caused some trouble in the past, he wouldn’t do it with such intention. He would not turn against Fireheart without just cause. “Sol deserves a chance to prove himself, just as we both deserved our own back in ThunderClan. I understand it was different for you than me because you grow up in the Clan, however, just because he’s a kittypet doesn’t mean he does not deserve a chance.”

“I’m not saying this because he’s a kittypet,” Cloudtail replied. “I’m saying this because he seems to lack skills.” He shrugged, “it’s just an observation.”

“And as I said,” Fireheart meowed. “He deserves a chance to prove himself. Whether he does or does not is yet to be seen. There’s no reason to be making accusations so early –”

“Shit!” Fireheart turned his head quickly in the direction of Bramblepaw’s cry.

Fireheart and Cloudtail both moved quickly towards the sound of the apprentice. When they caught up to the other two cats, Bramblepaw was seated. One of his massive forepaws was risen and he was licking at the pad. Fireheart moved quickly towards him, anxiety rising in his belly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Bramblepaw licked his paw pad again, twitching an ear towards a thorny tendril not far from him. “I stepped on a thorn is all.” Fireheart let out a breath, licking the apprentice behind the ears before looking at the paw.

“Do you need help getting it out?” Bramblepaw groaned.

“No, I can do it, I’m not a kit. You don’t need to treat me like one!” The brown tom’s ears went back as he licked at the paw pad, taking the thorn’s end between his teeth.

As Bramblepaw pulled it out, Fireheart turned to Cloudtail, “Why are you teaching him kittypet curses?”

Cloudtail blinked at the older warrior as he shrugged, “Why not?”

By the time they got to the bottom of the gorge, Bramblepaw was still limping. Fireheart lay his tail over the apprentice’s back, glancing at the other two cats.

“You are done for the night, go get something to eat.” He looked back at Bramblepaw, “You are going to Barkface.”

“I’m fine!” Bramblepaw’s tail lashed.

“I can smell blood, we’re going.” His eyes narrowed as he spoke. The apprentice’s tail was still twitching but he let himself be led away. As they approached the cave which made up the medicine cat den, Fireheart spotted a few cats around it. Tallstar, particularly, was of note. His ears pricked, had something happened while they were out.

The deputy moved up to his leaders’ side, dipping his head as he did. Fireheart’s eyes widened as he saw what they were looking at.

Tornear lay just outside of the den, what looked to be little bite marks scattered his pelt. Barkface was moving around him, pressing cobwebs to bleeding wounds. Fireheart asked, “What happened?”

“Rats,” Tallstar replied. “The patrol was attacked up by the border with that abandoned barn.” Fireheart nodded.

Stormpaw’s tail was lashing wildly, he had turned to Bramblepaw as the apprentice had come up and was speaking quickly with him now. “There were so many!” He gasped, “I’ve never seen anything like it before! They were everywhere!”

Tallstar meowed, “We’re going to need to do something about them. They can’t keep attacking our warriors.” In addition to Fireheart, Mistyfoot, and Tornear, a few other warriors had also been bitten by these rats. Tornear’s injuries, however, were the worst. The black and white tom glanced up to the sky, “I want you to lead a patrol tomorrow at sunhigh to check out the barn and see if there’s anywhere we can enter.”

Fireheart dipped his head as his leader turned away, heading away from the medicine cat den. Graystripe came to the deputy’s side as he took a step away from the medicine cat den, shooting a look at Bramblepaw before turning away.

“That’s not going to be an easy fight,” Fireheart meowed as he led the way away from the den. Rats were vicious, he had not had much experience with them but he had been told stories about them before. They certainly were not mice.

“At least we can eat them,” Graystripe pointed out. “It may be a fight but we’ll get a few meals out of it.” Fireheart looked at his friend.

“Is that all you think about?” He shook his head, “I should be sending you out on more patrols – make sure that extra food goes to good use.” Graystripe’s eyes rounded.

“It’s true!” he exclaimed, “You know I’m not wrong. We can eat rats. ShadowClan does it.”

“Only when they’re starving. We can start when we get ShadowClan cats,” Fireheart replied, thinking about how strange it was that they had cats from all Clans except for ShadowClan.

“Have you ever eaten one?” Onewhisker came up on the gray warrior’s other side as he spoke. Graystripe shook his head, the light brown tabby’s lips curled back as if he could taste the creatures. “It’s revolting! You’d expect them to taste like mice but they really do not.”

“It’s still food.”

“Barely.” Onewhisker blinked at the larger warrior, “I’ll be sure to save you my rat if you want them so much.”

Fireheart’s whiskers twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	76. Chapter 76

That night, Fireheart was laying in his nest, the cool sandy ground a comfort against the heat that haunted the gorge during the day. Graystripe’s back was pressed against his, it was quiet in the den. Suddenly Fireheart was awoken by a yowl.

“_Rats!_”

Alarm flashed through Fireheart as he scrambled to his paws, startling the cat next to him. Shapes were moving around him, signifying the other warriors that had chosen to sleep inside that night were awaking.

“Mistyfoot, Cloudtail – guard the nursery, everyone else to the base of the gorge!” Fireheart rushed for the entrance of the cave before any cat could respond. He could hear the other warrior scrambling after him and into the open air.

There were already the screeches of battle going on at the base of the cliff walls. The moon was high in the sky, its pale glow showed down on the gorge, reflecting off the water of the river and eyes.

Fireheart felt the fur on his back rise as he saw the glowing little eyes of rats as they swarmed on the ground below. His mind was racing, he had never seen rats attacking cats on this level. He had never seen these many rats as it was. His mind went back to what he had heard Stormpaw telling Bramblepaw earlier that day, the apprentice had not been exaggerating. He had not been exaggerating at all, it was almost as though the ground was missing and there was nothing but a river of rats.

Fireheart raced down the path, eyes widening as he saw a few pairs of beady eyes scurrying up the narrow path. Between him and these rats was the entrance to the nursery.

A pale shape darted out from the cave entrance, letting out a hiss as it moved towards the oncoming animals. Fear filled Fireheart as he recognized the cat as Sandstorm.

He rushed over to his mate as one of the brown creatures lunged at her. Her paw rose, unsheathed claws glinting in the moonlight as she swiped at the rat, knocking it off of the narrow cliff ledge and to the ground below. As she did, another one came for her side. Fireheart let out a yowl as Sandstorm was knocked onto her side by the large creature, she let out a groan at the crash.

A sudden fury gripped Fireheart, engulfing him like fire as he grabbed the rat in his jaws, pulling it off of Sandstorm as it writhed against his grip. He slammed the struggling creature on the ground, digging his teeth further into the creature. The taste of blood filled his mouth before the creature fell limp and he threw it off the side of the cliff. The warrior turned to face more of the oncoming rats, fur bristling and teeth bared as he let out a hiss.

The sound of pebbles tumbling down the path came, and Graystripe came rushing forward, past Fireheart as he lunged at the oncoming rats. Brightheart and Mistyfoot came quickly after.

With the rats contained by the oncoming warriors, Fireheart quickly turned his attention to Sandstorm. The ginger queen had risen to her paws again, Fireheart felt his heart skip a beat as he realized there was blood coming from a bite on her shoulder. He stepped in her way as she moved towards the fight.

“What are you doing?” He exclaimed, “You could have gotten badly hurt!” His gaze went to her belly, had they gotten hurt? What if they had? Should he get Barkface? He had no idea where the medicine cat possibly was and he could not get to him without having to fight his way through. Sandstorm’s eyes narrowed.

“I was defending the nursery, what do you think?” She bared her teeth as the tom moved further in her way. “You don’t need to protect me; I can fight as well as you!”

“Normally you’re a better fighter than me but right now you can’t,” his ears went back as the other cat let out a harsh breath from her nose. Fireheart knew this was all built off of frustration and stubbornness. Frustration over being unable to fight, over being unable to perform warrior duties as Sandstorm normally would have been able to. Stubbornness over continuing to insist on doing them. “You need to head back to the nursery. Please, Sandstorm.”

Sandstorm’s ears flattened and her fur rose. She opened her mouth to respond when another cat approached them from further down the path. It was Mistyfoot.

She was panting, from what Fireheart could see through the dark, there were a few tufts of fur missing from her pelt and a few scratches on her chest. The gray warrior looked at Sandstorm.

“Sandstorm, I understand your frustration. I have been there; I was there when I had my own kits.” A feeling of surprise jolted through Fireheart at the other warrior’s words. He had forgotten she had had kits. “They are due any day now and right now the way you can serve your Clan is to stay in the nursery. Right now, it is not only you that you are endangering when you fight.”

Sandstorm gritted her teeth for a moment before she slowly nodded. Mistyfoot glanced back at Fireheart, “Go, Cloudtail and I have the nursery covered. They need you out there.”

As Mistyfoot led Sandstorm back towards the nursery, Fireheart could see Cloudtail standing just outside it. Past the white warrior was a few pairs of glowing eyes.

Fireheart turned away, racing down the path and towards the rest of the fight. He needed to focus; the nursery was safe. Sandstorm was safe. He froze at the sight which greeted him at the base of the path.

Rats, only truly visible by the glint of their eyes, filled the gorge floor. Every now and again there was a cat, fighting off this oncoming force but there were so many of them. Fear filled the warrior, were they going to be able to drive them off? What would happen if they did not?

He needed to get to fighting, Fireheart rushed forward, grabbing the first rat he saw. He flung the large creature as hard as he could against the cliff wall. Pain hit his back and Fireheart turned towards it, two black eyes were staring at him. The rat’s teeth were dug into his flank, claws scrambling up him.

Fireheart let out a yowl, swiping at the brown animal. He felt another pain as another one of the rats bit his hind leg on the opposite side. He sprang his hind legs up, flipping himself over onto his back as he tried to get away from the two rats grasps.

The one on his back was slammed to the ground as he fell, he heard it let out a screech at the impact. Fireheart sprang back onto his paws quickly, taking a step away from them. The rats were undeterred. This time one went for one of the cat’s forelegs, Fireheart let out a snarl as he slashed at it, knocking it to the side again. The second rat moved forward quickly, taking the first one’s place. The warrior stepped back from the oncoming attack, this time swiping his paw around the creature. He pinned it to the ground before biting its neck.

As he felt the strong creature fall limp, another pain hit his shoulder. Fireheart let out a yowl, stepping back away from the attacking rat as he swiped at its side. This time the creature let go. Fireheart bared his teeth at the rat, his heart beating rapidly as he realized there were more eyes looking at him through the dark.

There were at least four rats in front of him. He could not take this many on his own, Fireheart glanced around for any sign of help but the other cats around him were all preoccupied with their own battles.

The rats moved closer to him, causing Fireheart to step back, he glanced towards the cliff wall. The rats were between him and it, he could not get up it and away. His chest tightened, _Am I going to die? Is WindClan going to die?_

After everything the Clan had gone through, was this going to be _it_? There were too many rats, too many for the Clan to drive off. He glanced back up to the nursery, Sandstorm filling his mind. She would be fine, she had cats with her. The kits would be fine. If something happened, they could get away, they would be safe. He needed to focus on fighting, on distracting these creatures.

Fireheart looked back at the rats in front of him, letting out a hiss before jumping at the rat in the middle, swiping it aside as two more went for his shoulders. He let out a snarl at the pain, grabbing one of the rats that had bitten him in his jaws and throwing it to the side. The other one, yet again, jumped back.

The line was still in front of him and Fireheart took a few steps back, the rats continuing their approach. There were more of them now. Every time he swiped one aside it was as if two more would surface. They kept moving forward and it took when his haunches hit another cat when Fireheart realized, _they’re herding us!_

The deputy turned his head towards the cat he had hit, recognizing Brightheart as he did. She was panting and there was blood coming from a wound on her side. Past her, Fireheart could see more cats. Why had the rats grouped them all together?

Fireheart spotted Tallstar’s black and white coat not far from him, he glanced at the rats again. They had stopped about a tail length away from where the cats had been grouped together, keeping them where they stood. After a moment's thought and certainty that Brightheart would not be attacked if he moved, Fireheart padded over to the WindClan leader, pushing his way through the corralled warriors. He glanced at his deputy at his approach, Fireheart recognized surprise in the older warrior’s eyes.

“What are they doing?” Fireheart asked, looking back into the river of rats.

“I don’t know,” Tallstar followed his gaze, there was a tension to his voice. “I’ve never…” He turned at the sudden sound of a cat’s yowl. “Stay in the circle!” He raised his black and white tail high, “Stay where you are and wait for my signal! Face outwards! Outer ring attack first and fall back for the middle!”

There was the sound of shifting as warriors got into position. The rats remained where they were, still. Suddenly there was a shift in the rats, moving aside as to let one rat forward.

It was larger than the others and through the darkness, Fireheart could see that its wiry frame was muscular. The light of the moon glinted off of its yellow teeth. This one stopped at the edge of the mass, in front of Tallstar. Fireheart heard a hiss.

Tawnyfur took a step forward, her fur bristled as she glared at the larger rat. She spat, “You want to die first?”

“Rats not die.” Fireheart’s eyes widened as the rat responded. As he realized he could understand the rat’s words.

The words were twisted, gnarly and difficult to understand but it was speaking cat. This rat could understand them, not only that, they could _speak_ cat. Fireheart felt Tallstar stiffen next to him, the plan the black and white tom had yowled out would mean nothing now. The rats could _understand_ them.

Its eyes flickered from cat to cat in front of it before landing back on Tallstar. _It knows he’s our leader_, Fireheart realized. How smart could these animals be? They seemed to have recognized Fireheart’s blindness in his run-in at the barn, but a fox could recognize that as well. He knew that they were lethal, but Fireheart had never considered rats to be intelligent.

“Cats die.” The fur along Fireheart’s spine rose.

“You think that?” Tallstar’s claws extended as he spoke, glaring down at the brown creature.

“Cats leave.” The rat continued, “All cats leave. We kill cats before; we kill cats again.”

“You killed us before!” Fireheart exclaimed.

“We let gray cat live,” the rat's eyes moved to Fireheart, filled with hatred. “We let blind cat live. We let other cats live for now. Next time different. Cats leave river or cats die.” The rat kinked its tail over its back and in less than a blink of an eye the large creature disappeared into the mass around it as the rats turned and left, heading downriver of the gorge as though following an order. The Clan was left behind and the ensemble of rats disappeared as quickly as they had come. Tallstar was the first to make a move.

The black and white tom turned to face the rest of the Clan that had been cornered. He called out, “Get your wounds checked out.” He glanced in the direction of Barkface, who was rushing back towards the medicine cat den. “We will have a meeting shortly.”

As cats began to move away, some helping others towards the medicine den, Tallstar turned towards Fireheart. A fury had lit in his eyes as he snarled. “I will not allow my Clan to be driven out again, especially by vermin such as _these_. No matter how many tongues they can speak. We need to get rid of them quickly.”

Fireheart mewed his agreement, glancing downriver where the rats had flowed until they disappeared, much like the river itself. If that rat could understand them, it was possible others could as well. He looked amongst his Clanmates before calling out to Whitetail and Stormpaw.

The two cats approached him, the queen missing some fur on her shoulder and had a scratch on her side but nothing more. The apprentice had a torn ear and some fur missing, but again, nothing more. They would need treatment eventually but they were in better shape than other warriors. Fireheart ordered, “I want you to check to make sure there are no more rats lurking about.”

Both cats nodded and set about the task he had given them, heading in the direction the rats had gone. Tallstar mewed his approval, sitting down to lick at a wound on his shoulder. Fireheart looked at the old tom, realizing for the first time that blood stained his black and white coat. He had lifted one foreleg, there was a trickle of blood coming from it, pooling on the ground beneath him. Fireheart nudged his leader’s shoulder gently with his own.

“You need to see Barkface.”

“As do you,” Tallstar replied, eying his deputy. His gaze shifted where most of the Clan had gathered. “I can wait, other cats need tending to.”

“They need their leader to be strong,” Fireheart insisted, turning to face him again. “You can’t be that while sitting here bleeding out.” Tallstar was silent for a moment before rising to his paws and following the younger warrior over to the medicine den.

As Fireheart led the way, the other cat was limping. Tallstar rasped, “You are a capable warrior, Fireheart. I am glad I will be leaving my Clan in your paws.” Fireheart stiffened at the other cat's words. Why was he talking like this? Fireheart was almost certain that Tallstar was on his last life, but did he think something was going to happen? He had no idea what Windstar had told Fireheart; he had no idea just how incapable Fireheart was of becoming leader.

_Maybe I should step down,_ Fireheart considered_. Tallstar would not be pleased with me, but that’s better than failing the Clan. That’s better than being banished for what I did. _He had no idea how the rest of the Clan would respond to what he had said to their ancestors but it would not be good. Clan cats were supposed to follow StarClan and he had done _this_. WindClan would not be pleased, Tallstar would not be pleased.

When they got over to the medicine cat den, there was talking among the warriors.

“I had never heard of a talking rat before!” Onewhisker’s voice was filled with disbelief. “Who would have thought.”

“Who had?” It was Tornear who had spoken, laying on his side near the entrance of the medicine cat den, in worse condition than he had been prior. Barkface hissed.

“Tornear stay right where you are – stop fidgeting! You are already in bad enough condition.” The tom in question lowered his head, resting it on his paws. His tail lashed behind him.

Fireheart glanced at Tallstar as he sat down, he could see his pelt twitching in anger. Now that the others were being dealt with, Fireheart needed to deal with what had been worrying him throughout the battle. He took a cautious step towards Barkface, who was tending a wound on Morningflower.

“Barkface,” He dipped his head. “I don’t mean to interrupt you, however, Sandstorm got pushed over by one of the rats earlier on.” Anxiety formed in his belly, he had yet to see her. Barkface looked at Fireheart, alarm flashed in his yellow eyes.

The brown tom turned away from Fireheart, calling out, “Brightheart, go with Fireheart up to the nursery! I can finish up here, make sure she’s alright until I get up there.”

The warrior in question nodded, finishing up with a gash on Graystripe’s side before heading over to Fireheart. The two warriors turned away, heading towards the cliff wall.

When they got to the nursery, Fireheart’s chest tightened. Sandstorm was laying in her nest, Mistyfoot and Clover crouching next to her as Clover’s kits watched on from their mother’s nest.

“Are they coming?” He recognized it was Bounce that had squeaked, green eyes watching on.

“No, they are not.” Mistyfoot moved away from Sandstorm as Fireheart and Brightheart approached. Fireheart glanced at his friend, noting some blood on her shoulder.

“Go get checked out,” He ordered. “We’ll be fine here.” Mistyfoot hesitated a moment before stepping back, turning towards the entrance. Fireheart turned to Sandstorm, alarm flashing through him as he recognized pain in her gaze. He licked the top of her head before slowly resting his muzzle on top. He heard the other cat let out a deep breath.

Brightheart had moved to her side and was talking with Clover. “The kits aren’t coming yet nor are they hurt from what I can tell,” Fireheart let out a breath at the queen’s words. “However, that fall isn’t going to do any good.”

Brightheart mewed her agreement as she began to examine the ginger queen. Sandstorm turned her head towards the other two cats, “If I had not done that.” She growled, “the rats could have gotten in.”

“And you could have gotten more hurt,” Fireheart blinked at her. “We were right there; we would have gotten it. The kits could have gotten hurt.” Sandstorm’s ears went back.

“I don’t need you to protect me,” She responded. “They did not get hurt.” Frustration was straining her voice, making Fireheart’s stomach tighten.

_We both did not expect this,_ he thought. They were at the age where cats would be having kits, but this had not been planned. It had not been thought out. He understood Sandstorm’s frustration over the entire situation, but he also knew that no matter what it would not affect her view of these kits. They were theirs no matter what.

Fireheart pressed his muzzle against her neck as he watched Brightheart continue her examination, hopefully, Clover had been right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since writing this reminded me of it, my government assigned warrior name is Ratleg and I love it


	77. Chapter 77

Fireheart shifted on his paws anxiously for a heartbeat, glancing back at the entrance of the nursery. His mind was racing. What if something happened while he was gone? What if something happened to him while he was out? He might never be able to meet his kits, he might not see Sandstorm again.

Fireheart pushed away that thought, he should be able to get back. If everything went as planned, they would all get back. Sandstorm was with Barkface now, he knew what he was doing. _She’ll be safe._

The warrior turned back towards the path, padding down it steadily. He padded up to Tallstar near the bottom of the trail, his mind racing as another anxiety formed in his gut.

He should have talked with Tallstar about this sooner, but things had been busy. It had been two sunrises since the rats attacked and now, they were going to the barn to fight. The day prior, Fireheart had taken a small patrol out to scout the area around the barn, to find any entrances and to help strategize with what to do next. Now it was nearly sunhigh and the warriors were getting ready to head out for the fight. Having their last meals before heading out to fight for the Clan's right to remain in the gorge.

With every capable warrior doing what they could, it had been hectic since the attack. There was no time to talk with Tallstar outside of future plans and reports. He also had no clue how his leader would respond to his request to step down.

It was truly the sensible thing to do after betraying StarClan. He would not be able to become leader either way and if this went through, he would not have to reveal his treachery to the rest of the Clan. No one would know what he had done and the only consequences would be the ones he faced when he finally died.

“How are things up there?” Tallstar glanced at Fireheart as he padded up.

“They’re good,” he replied. “Nothing has changed really.” Fireheart’s tail twitched anxiously.

“She’s in capable paws,” The older warrior replied. “Barkface will take care of her.” Fireheart murmured his agreement. Tallstar continued, “Get something to eat, we will set out in a moment.”

“Could I talk to you about something, please?” Tallstar turned to his deputy, a glint of curiosity in his yellow eyes.

“Of course,” he beckoned Fireheart away from the other warriors as he spoke. “What is it?”

Fireheart shifted on his paws for a moment, he took a deep breath before continuing, “I want to step down as deputy.” Surprise lit up the black and white warrior’s eyes at his words. A moment of silence followed, the fur on Fireheart’s back rose. He had been considering this since the rat’s attack, he knew that Tallstar would not take his request well but he did not know the older tom’s exact reaction.

“No.” Fireheart began to protest before being silenced by the look Tallstar gave him. “I will not let you do that,” Tallstar’s gaze softened. “I know things have been tough for you recently, you are stressed but once we’ve restated our claim over our territory, it will get better. You are a capable leader, Fireheart and you are the cat I want to leave my Clan to.” Fireheart’s throat tightened, why was he talking like this again? Did Tallstar think he was going to die?

_Could he die today?_ Fireheart felt his stomach churn at the thought. They were about to fight a hoard of rats; the leader was older and on his last life. At least that was what he had figured. Fireheart began, “But I –”

“I will have no more of this unless you can give legitimate reasoning.” Fireheart fell silent, he could not tell Tallstar the truth. If he found out, he could be banished for what he did. He could be punished for it. Tallstar had already been angry with him enough with what he already knew, telling him this would increase it. A tension formed in the warrior’s chest at the thought, the back of his throat felt closed. Tallstar continued, “You’re going to be fine; I guarantee that. Now, go get something to eat. That is an order now.”

Fireheart dipped his head before taking a step back and turning towards the fresh-kill pile. His stomach continued to churn. What would he do if something happened to Tallstar? Could he fake getting his nine lives? No cat would know until he had died. Of course, that is assuming StarClan wouldn’t tell Barkface about his misgiven. This was also assuming that they could figure out where cats got their nine lives here. He could appoint another cat deputy and then step down, but would StarClan accept his choice if he was forbidden from becoming leader? The idea unnerved him. _I’ll just keep Tallstar safe,_ Fireheart thought. _The last thing this Clan needs right now is to lose its leader._

Fireheart tilted his head at the sound of approaching pawsteps, as he turned, he spotted Sol walking forward.

The tortoiseshell tom had a slight limp, very few cats had truly escaped the attack unscathed. He stopped in his stride as he came up on the deputy. Fireheart twitched his ear at him, signaling him to speak as he stuck his nose into the fresh-kill pile, selecting a blue tit.

“Why have I been left behind?” Fireheart turned back to the other cat. Sol’s yellow eyes were unreadable as he looked at the flame-colored cat.

“You’re still limping,” Fireheart’s response was muffled by the bird in his mouth. “And we need cats to guard camp.” _In case we do not come back._ The idea unnerved him but it was a very real possibility, rats were dangerous creatures and they had already shown what forced they had. His mind went back to the conversation he had had with Tallstar the day prior after scouting out the barn_. We just need to kill enough_, he thought. Then everything will be fine.

Sol’s eyes narrowed; Fireheart could see a glint of frustration in them. “But if I am to become a warrior soon –”

“You do not need to prove yourself like that,” Fireheart responded. He twitched his tail towards where Bramblepaw, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw were eating. “They had been training for nearly half their lives for their warrior’s name, it take time to earn it.” He padded towards Sol, laying his tail on his shoulder gently as he saw a flash of anger in his eyes. “Staying here and guarding the camp, it is an important part of this all. What if the rats choose to come here and attack? There are defenseless cats here and you would be protecting them.” Fireheart blinked at him, “A warrior’s duty is to his Clan. Is to do what their Clan needs. Right now what your Clan needs is you to keep our camp safe.”

Sol was silent for a moment before he nodded, his eyes as unreadable as ever. He stepped back, turning away from Fireheart before padding away.

-

Fireheart kept his ears pricked for any sign of movement as he padded just behind Tallstar. The scent of crowfood was growing stronger as the Clan headed towards the barn. There were no signs of rats as they approached, that was not terribly unsurprising considering rats were creatures of the night but the lack of movement or signal of what they were looking for was ever-present. The silence was almost eerie.

Fireheart took the lead as the fence came into view, the scent of rat and crowfood grew stronger as they approached the barn. He led them along the side of the fence, towards where the patrol he had taken out the day before had found a hole in the fence. He slowed in his step as they came up to it, allowing Tallstar to step forward. The black and white tom’s voice was quiet, “We will split up. Fireheart, you stay out here. Follow us into the fence but do not go inside the barn, my patrol will lure them outside.” A tension formed in Fireheart’s chest; he had wanted to stick by Tallstar’s side. He said nothing, dipping his head in acknowledgment. Tallstar continued, “I want Mistyfoot, Onewhisker, Cloudtail, Bramblepaw, and Featherpaw with me. Everyone else is to stay out here and wait for us to come out.”

The cats called moved forward at Tallstar’s words. The patrol followed Tallstar’s lead through the hole in the fence, creeping through the grass as they headed silently towards the barn. As the last cat disappeared into the den, Fireheart raised his tail, stepping towards the hole in the fence as he heard the rest of his patrol following his lead towards the barn. He lowered himself, belly pressed against the grass just as the cats in the other patrol had been. His ears were pricked and he stopped as he saw what was happening inside of the barn.

The fight had begun inside, he could hear the faint sound of scurrying and squeaking as the rats and the cats inside began to fight. Fireheart’s tail twitched nervously, his chest tightening as he could do nothing but watch.

He recognized Tallstar’s voice as he yowled, although what was said was covered by the sound of rats. Fireheart dug his claws into the dirt, his heart beating against his chest. Were they going to be able to lead the rats out? What if they did not? He felt a cat crawl up next to him.

“How are they going to get out of that?” Fireheart recognized Graystripe’s hiss next to him. Even though he could not see him, he could feel his friend's tail lashing.

“They will,” Fireheart responded. He wasn’t quite sure if he believed himself.

Fireheart felt like his heart had plummeted as he watched the cats inside get surrounded. They were back to back, facing out towards the oncoming wave of rats that encircled them. Fireheart lifted his tail, keeping it low off of the ground as he heard cats shifted behind him. He hissed, “We are to stay out here! Those are Tallstar’s orders!”

He turned his head quickly at the sound of a cat moving up next to him, he locked eyes with Tawnyfur. The golden-brown she-cat was bristling, her piercing glare on Fireheart. “You might be able to sit out here,” the warrior spat, “I am going to help my Clanmates!”

There were a few yowls of support at the warrior’s words, Fireheart sprang to his paws as he heard cats moving forward quickly. Before he could respond, most of the patrol had bolted towards the barn. Fireheart spat a curse before he took off after his patrol.

When he had entered the barn, there had been an explosion of battle. Cats and rats scattered throughout the open space were facing off. Fireheart caught sight of Tallstar not far from him, facing off against two rats. He struck one, flinging it to the side as the other one leaped at him. Fireheart raced over, grabbing the rat that had attacked the black and white tom in his teeth. He felt the snap of its spine as he bit down harshly, throwing the brown creature off to the side.

Tallstar turned to face his deputy, Fireheart’s chest tightened as he recognized alarm in his yellow eyes as well as anger. Tallstar snarled, “what are you doing? I told you to wait outside! We had it under control.”

“I’m sorry,” Fireheart gasped. “They ran off before I could stop them!” Tallstar grunted, turning towards more oncoming rats. Fireheart moved quickly forward and the two warriors combated the rats.

As a fresh wave rushed towards them and the sound of battle continued around them, Tallstar yowled, “head for the exit, go outside!”

There was a scramble as cats began to follow Tallstar’s order. Brightheart tore by, encouraging along Featherpaw who had one leg in the air. Fireheart was careful to stay near his leader as they fought their way to the door. It seemed like a never-ending surge as more and more rats came after the warriors.

Fireheart let out a snarl as one scratched at his neck, he grabbed it in his jaws and tossed it aside. Another rat quickly took its place, attacking the warrior in an instant.

The warrior let himself relax as they drew closer to the exit. Once they got out of this barn, things would be better. They would no longer be in the heart of the rat’s nest. Fireheart froze as he heard quick movement, he spotted Tallstar a moment later breaking through the surge of rats and back into the barn.

Why was Tallstar going back in? Fireheart felt his heart beat faster than it already was. What was going on? It took him a moment to spot what the older warrior had spotted.

Tawnyfur was further in the den, surrounded by a circle of oncoming rats. The warrior had her lip curled back, snarling at the brown creatures as they moved closer. Fireheart jerked away from an attacking rat, bolting after his leader and to Tawnyfur’s aide.

Tallstar reached the circle first, letting out a yowl as he leaped on a rat. Part of the circle turned towards the tom, attacking him as the other half went for Tawnyfur. Both warriors were engulfed in rats.

_There’s too many of them!_ Fireheart realized, horror filling him. most of the rats had gone outside, after their Clanmates, but even so, there were too many for three cats to take on. T_here is no way we can beat them all!_

Fireheart stopped in his tracks, looking back and forth between the two swarmed cats. His mind was racing and his chest tightened. He was going to have to choose.

_WindClan cannot afford the loss of its leader right now._ Fireheart bolted towards Tallstar, grabbing a rat and tearing it off of him. he let out a snarl as another rat went for his tail, digging its large sharp teeth in. The warrior turned quickly; claws unsheathed as he swiped it off of him.

He turned to grab a rat that had jumped on his back before he felt Tallstar grip it and throw it aside. Tallstar moved away from Fireheart, the younger warrior moving quickly after him before he recognized the lean tom was headed towards Tawnyfur.

He turned his head, eyes widening as he recognized the brown warrior had fallen. The rats that had taken her down had turned their attention onto Fireheart and Tallstar. Fireheart moved quickly in front of Tallstar.

“We need to go!” He exclaimed, “There’s nothing we can do for her now, we can come back for her after the battle.” There was a light of fury in Tallstar’s eyes, it made Fireheart’s chest tighten.

“You should have saved her first!”

“WindClan cannot afford to lose it’s leader right now!” Fireheart spat back, he pushed the black and white tom away from the fallen warrior, suddenly grateful for the strength he had over the lean warrior. “The Clan will feel Tawnyfur’s loss, we all will, but yours would have been greater!” Tallstar bared his teeth at Fireheart, letting out a hiss. Fireheart forced himself to breathe deeply before he growled, “We need to get out of here and to the others.”

The other cat was silent for a moment before he heard him turn away, heading towards the entrance. Fireheart quickly followed.

As they got out into the open air, there were more rats scurrying around the grass. Fear filled Fireheart as he could not spot the rest of the Clan. Had they run? What was going to happen now?

“There!” Fireheart turned at the sound of Tallstar’s voice, his gaze was on a tree within the fence. He could see the shape of Whitetail scrambling up the tree and more cats in it. “Let’s go!”

Fireheart followed quickly at Tallstar’s order. More rats were headed for them, Fireheart’s heart beat rapidly against his chest as he sprang ahead. He grabbed a rat in his claws, digging them in until the creature fell limp.

By the time they had made it to the tree, Fireheart was exhausted. He glanced at Tallstar, noting how the older warrior’s blood-splattered sides were heaving as well_. He can’t take much more of this, _Fireheart thought. _We all can’t take much more of this._

When they had gotten up into the tree, Fireheart glanced around from where he crouched next to Tallstar. Most of the Clan cats that had come on this fight were in the tree now, sitting on different branches as they stared down at the mass of rats that had surrounded them. Tawnyfur being the notable expectation but there was something more.

Fireheart looked at the cats in the tree again, spotting a look of realization on Cloudtail’s face which made his fur stand on end. Had they realized the same thing?

“Cloudtail,” Fireheart forced his voice to be level. Forced himself to remain calm. “Where’s Bramblepaw?”

“I thought he was with you,” There was a strange note to the white warrior’s voice, one Fireheart had never heard before from him. “I last saw him in the barn. I thought he was wherever you were.”

Fireheart felt his heart stop and paws go numb as he turned quickly away, staring back towards the barn, past the swarm of scurrying rats below.


	78. Chapter 78

_No, no._ Fireheart kept his gaze on the barn, it was as if everything had stopped. His chest was beginning to grow tight, the sound around him became almost a humming as he stared at the abandoned barn. Incoherent thoughts raced through the warrior’s head. _No!_

He couldn’t be gone, why hadn’t he kept an eye on him? Why hadn’t Cloudtail? Why hadn’t anyone kept an eye on him? All the apprentices were far from battle experienced, this could have happened to any of them. Why hadn’t they kept an eye on Bramblepaw? Why had they brought them along? He had gotten hurt in the battle two sunrises ago, a lot of the warriors had, was it worse than Barkface or any of the others had thought? Bramblepaw should have been able to hold his own. Why hadn’t he? How could Fireheart have let this happen?

_No._ Fireheart forced himself to breathe deeply as he began to feel lightheaded. _I won’t believe that. He’s not… There’s no way he’s…_

Fireheart flinched as something hit his back, he turned quickly, his heart beating rapidly and fur rising as an overwhelming heat filled him. He relaxed suddenly as he locked eyes with Tallstar.

His leader had put his long tail over Fireheart’s back, there was a sadness in his yellow gaze. “We’ll get to him,” Tallstar promised. “We will get to both of them. We are not going to leave them there.”

Fireheart remained where he was crouching as the other warrior rose to his paws, lifting his white muzzle to the sky as he looked up at the rest of the Clan. “We are not going to sit here and let prey drive us out! We are not going to sit here like a nest of mice for the picking!” Tallstar’s voice was strong as he snarled. “We are not giving up, or else Tawnyfur and Bramblepaw have died for nothing. Or else we have fought for nothing!”

"He’s not dead,” Fireheart whispered. Tallstar curled his tail against the warrior’s ginger pelt.

The branch beneath them swayed as the black and white tom took a step forward, towards the truck of the tree and rest of the Clan. “These vermin have as much right to live here as we do and we are not going out without a fight!” A few yowls sounded from above.

“I’ll take a few out with me!” Fireheart recognized Cloudtail’s voice as he snarled, sounding more distant than he should have.

“This is our Clan!” Fireheart could not recognize which cat was talking this time, he was feeling lightheaded again. “This is WindClan and we are not going out without a fight!”

A few more yowls sounded from above.

“WindClan!”

“We are WindClan!”

Fireheart felt something touch his shoulder, he recognized the voice that spoke as Tallstar’s, he spoke softer than he had been addressing the Clan. “You need to breathe; we need to fight for our Clan.”

Fireheart slowly nodded, forcing himself to breathe deeply. He needed to fight to make sure Tawnyfur’s death was not a waste. To make sure they could find Bramblepaw and he would be safe, to protect Sandstorm and the kits and the other cats back at the gorge. To protect the warriors with him presently.

“How are we going to do this?” Fireheart could hear better now; he recognized the voice as Whitetail’s. He looked up to the small white warrior, she was staring back down at the surrounding force of rats. They needed a plan.

Fireheart forced himself to his paws, shakily digging his claws into the branch. He padded towards the end of the branch, staring down at the swarm beneath him.

The rats had stopped where they were, it seemed as though they believed this fight to be over. That they could pick off the cats that had been cornered into the tree without issue. Fireheart’s mind went back to the larger rat that had confronted them back in the gorge. The rat that had spoken cat. The others seemed to listen to that rat.

Realization hit Fireheart like a jolt as he recalled what the rat had done. How the other rats had parted ways for this rat, the other rats had obeyed its tail signal. The rat was a leader. The warrior turned back towards the tree as he meowed, “They’re working together. Following orders.” Attention was shifted to the deputy as he thought out loud. “They’re not like a swarm of bees; they have a leader.”

“Like a pack of dogs,” It was Tallstar who spoke, looking at his deputy. Fireheart agreed.

“Yes, like a pack of dogs.” His mind went back to the day WindClan had nearly been destroyed. To another day of StarClan’s carelessness and mistakes. Fireheart padded a few steps towards the trunk of the tree, closer to Tallstar. He looked at the black and white tom. “Take out the leader,” Fireheart meowed. “And the pack goes running.”

“So, we kill the leader?” Smokefang snarled, his eyes narrowed as he looked down from where he crouched. Fireheart nodded.

“I hope so, we just need to locate it.” He turned his attention back out at the rats surrounding the tree. His tail moved from side to side as he stared down at them, it was difficult to tell one rat from each other as it was. Their brown bodies almost seemed to morph together into a singular unit.

“How will we do that?” Graystripe asked. Fireheart heard the rustle of leaves as the gray tom shifted on his branch.

"Only the leader speaks cat, none of the others have.” Tallstar meowed. Fireheart turned back towards the black and white warrior. “We get him to speak.”

“How are we going to do that?” Tallstar glanced up at Onewhisker as he spoke.

“We need to get out of the tree.” Tallstar turned away, beginning his descent as he spoke. A plan was clearing forming in the leader’s head. Fireheart followed quickly after; he heard the sounds of the other cats making their way down as well.

As the last cat made their descent out of the tree, a ripple seemed to pass through the rats and they moved closer. Fireheart felt a tightness in his throat. Tallstar raised his head high and moved closer to the crowd.

“You’re brave all together,” Fireheart could feel the anger radiating off the black and white tom as he spat out at the rats, taunting them. “But what about on your own?” The leader’s claws extended, digging into the warm soil beneath him, “I suppose you would not be nearly as brave on your own. Not even your leader would take one of us on!”

There was nothing but stillness from the rats.

“Cowards!” Cloudtail moved forward; joining in as a blue fire had lit in his eyes. He snarled, “You are nothing but crowfood eating pests!”

“Come and fight us!” Fireheart moved forward, stopping at Tallstar’s shoulder. He curled his lips back, baring his teeth at the rats. Despite his display, panic pricked at him. The leader rat seemed to be too clever to fall for this.

There was another ripple as the rats moved closer. _Is this it? _Fireheart’s chest was tightening, as he took a step back. _Is this the end of WindClan?_ A feeling of anguish filled his belly. _What am I to do?_

Fireheart scanned the crowd again for any sign of the leading rat. His frustration built, there was nothing but one indistinguishable brown pelt after another. He had seen the leading rat before, it was bigger than the others, but in this lake of brown, it did little to help.

The rats moved forward a bit more, in the form of another ripple. As Fireheart watched the rats twitch, watched their tails move one after another. Realization jolted through the warrior.

_They’re communicating through body movements!_ _If I follow the ripple, I will find the leader._

As another ripple began, Fireheart turned quickly towards its source. He let out a hiss as he realized it was too late. The ripple had already stopped in the immediate area. While it had centralized the area that the lead rat was, it would do little to help. There were still a number of rats around there.

_Why did it have to be on my blind side?_ Fireheart’s tail lashed as frustration heated up his pelt. As he heard the sound of the rats advancing forward slightly, the sound of their paws moving, a realization dawned on the warrior. _I can’t see well, but I can _hear_ great._

Back when he had first escaped and was trying to relearn how to hunt and to fight, he had learned to rely on hearing rather than sight. He had figured out how to focus his hearing on his prey. While hunting a bird, not to get distracted by the footfall of mice or squirrels in the undergrowth. To not get distracted by the sounds of other birds and focus on that bird’s movements rather.

The leading rat was larger than the other rats. If he could hear it’s pawsteps, it should be louder. Heavier than the other rats. He could locate it. Of course, there were the rest of the rats to be concerned about. If he got the leading rat moving, he would be getting the rest moving. Their scurrying would be distracting. Fireheart hesitated a moment, staring at the enemies in front of them. _I have to try._

“Tallstar,” Fireheart kept his voice low. “We need to get them moving.” Tallstar looked at his deputy, yellow eyes wide.

“Excuse me?”

“We need to get them moving,” Fireheart repeated. He closed his eyes, ears pricked in the direction he was certain the leading rat was in. “Just trust me.”

The black and white tom was silent for a moment before he meowed, “What are you doing?”

“I think I know how to locate the leader,” Fireheart replied. “Trust me.”

“You’re mad!” He heard Smokefang snarl, “How are you supposed to locate it if you can’t see it?” Tallstar remained silent.

After a moment, Fireheart heard the leader shift back, taking a few steps away from the rats. “WindClan,” He began, “Attack!”

There was a moment of stillness before Fireheart felt his Clanmates move by him, racing out towards the rats. Just like that the rats began moving around, beginning to fight the oncoming warriors. Fireheart remained where he was, ears pricked. _Please let this work…_

Fireheart tilted his ears in the direction of where the rat should have been. The scurrying of other rats and the pounding of his Clanmate's footfalls filled his ears. He curled his lip back, straining his ears for any difference in the rat’s movements.

He opened his eyes quickly at the sound of a rat approached him. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, Onewhisker shot by. He grabbed the rat that had been approaching Fireheart, shaking it in his jaws before throwing it away. The light tabby glanced at Fireheart, staying where he was. Fireheart nodded in thanks to his friend before closing his eyes again.

_Please, please, please…_ The fur on Fireheart’s back was beginning to rise, he couldn’t hear any difference in the rats. Why wasn’t this working? Had he doomed them all with this idea?

Suddenly hope! There was a different set of footsteps, too heavy to be any of the other rats and too light to be any cat. Fireheart’s kept his ears angled towards the sound, lifting one paw into the air as he prepared his jump. He bunched up the muscles in his haunches, opening his eyes as he stared at where the rat should be amongst the swarm. He quickly shifted his head from side to side before pushing back with his hindlegs and sending himself towards the location of this heavier rat.

His extended claws dug into its target, a single brown rat amongst the ground. He bared his teeth, opening his jaws before biting into the back of its neck. He let go as the body fell limp, one paw on the large rat. A heartbeat passed where Fireheart stood there, staring down at the now-dead creature that was staining his paws with sticky blood. He had done it. This was the right rat.

The rats around him seemed to have realized what was going on, they stopped their fight with the rest of the Clan, nervous squeaks coming from them. A few yowls sounded from the cats.

“Get out of here and don’t come back!” Fireheart turned to see rats beginning to hurry away. The large mass of enemies was suddenly nothing. They were nothing more than individual rats, terrified without their leader.

“The gorge is ours!” More caterwauls of victory sounded from the WindClan warriors. Fireheart stepped back. He turned as he heard a cat approaching him. He nodded to Tallstar as the black and white tom approached.

“Good work.”

“We need to go to the barn,” Fireheart replied. His gaze landing on the large Twoleg structure. _He’s not dead_. Tallstar nodded.

The warriors headed towards the large Twoleg den. As they entered, there were a few rats inside, sniffing about their dead. The sudden presence of the cats sent them running.

Fireheart’s gaze fell on Tawnyfur as Onewhisker and Whitetail moved forward, lifting the warrior between them. His throat tightened, _Tawnyfur I’m so sorry_.

As the fallen warrior was moved towards the exit, Fireheart looked further around the barn. His gaze landed on a large brown mass deeper into the Twoleg structure. He felt numb as he realized it was a cat. _No, Bramblepaw, no._

All those moons ago when Fireheart had first rescued Bramblekit from the fire and all those moons after spent rearing the kit and training him into a warrior were suddenly wiped away. It was all gone in less than a day. It was all gone.

It was as if Fireheart had swallowed a stone as he headed towards Bramblepaw. His vision was beginning to blur, he could barely feel himself moving. Why did he let this happen? He should have been watching the apprentice, he should have done something to stop this. _Oh, I’m so sorry, kit…_

He heard a yowl and rushed pawsteps as Stormpaw rushed by him, heading towards his friend. The dark gray tom pressed his muzzle into the tabby’s pelt as he got close. Fireheart could see the apprentice shaking.

Fireheart stopped as he got about a fox length away, staring at the tatter tom. There was blood on the ground around him from the bites and scratches the rats had given him. One of his ears had blood coming out of it. On the same side, his shoulder was at an awkward angle.

Fireheart’s gaze remained on Bramblepaw’s shoulder, memories of that day Cinderpaw had been hit by the monster came to him. The scent of blood and Thunderpath hit him as well as the memory of having to drag his apprentice back to camp. The idea that he was going to have to do the same thing again made his chest tighten.

Fireheart turned as more pawsteps approached him. Cloudtail, Graystripe, Featherpaw, and Tallstar were approaching. Featherpaw rushed forward to her brother’s side as Cloudtail came up on Fireheart’s. The white warrior glanced at him. There was an unreadable look in his eyes before he turned away, approaching the three apprentices. Tallstar took his place, laying his tail over Fireheart’s back.

“He was growing into a great warrior,” Tallstar murmured. “He died a warrior’s death.” Fireheart nodded; his throat too tight to attempt to say anything. Graystripe came up on his other side, pressing against his friend.

“I think he hit this,” Cloudtail twitched his tail at a large silver rod not far from the apprentice. He moved around him; blue eyes narrowed. “The rats must have driven him to it.”

A strange look suddenly came across the young warrior’s face, “I don’t think that _could_ kill him though.”

Fireheart’s ears pricked, what was Cloudtail saying? The large white tom crouched next to Bramblepaw’s head, tilting an ear towards his muzzle. After a moment of silence, the warrior looked up, blue eyes wide.

“He’s breathing!”

“What?” Graystripe moved forward quickly as both Featherpaw and Stormpaw looked up at Cloudtail. The gray warrior looked at his kits, “Get off him, we need to make sure he can breathe.” Both apprentices pulled away as Graystripe took Cloudtail’s place. After a moment, he nodded. “It’s faint but he’s breathing!”

“Praise StarClan,” Tallstar gasped. Fireheart moved forward quickly, forcing himself from the shocked trance he had been in. His heart beat against his chest rapidly. He took Graystripe’s place, letting out a sigh after a moment as he felt the feeling of air against his ear.

“He’s alive,” Fireheart whispered.

“The rats must’ve thought he died,” Cloudtail meowed.

Fireheart jerked his head up suddenly, “We need to get him back to camp.” His gaze was on the apprentice’s shoulder again, his mind going back to Cinderpelt’s injury. What if it was broken? What then? _He’s going to be a warrior,_ determination filled Fireheart. _I’m not letting another one of my apprentices not be._ Cloudtail and Fireheart picked Bramblepaw up between them, the deputy’s mind was spinning as they began their journey back to the gorge.

As they came down the path into the gorge, the cats that were left behind met them at the base of the cliff. There were murmurs among the cats as they saw the two that were being carried. Stormpaw moved forward quickly, his tail lashing as he approached Barkface.

“He’s alive,” the apprentice exclaimed. “Bramblepaw’s alive, he’s just knocked out!” The brown medicine cat nodded quickly, beckoning them towards the medicine den.

“Set him in a nest, have his shoulder and ear facing up.” The two warriors complied, Graystripe ushering Stormpaw out of their way. After a moment’s examination, Barkface looked at Fireheart, “Come here, I need you to brace his shoulder. It’s dislocated.” Fireheart let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, his shoulder was not broken. Barkface turned his attention to Cloudtail next, “Hold the rest of him down, he’s going to react. Don’t put too much pressure on him.” Cloudtail nodded as he moved to where he was told.

“Shouldn’t we give him poppy seeds?” Fireheart asked, “Isn’t it going to hurt?” He moved behind Bramblepaw as he spoke. Barkface shook his head.

“He got a head injury, correct?” Fireheart nodded. “Poppy seeds are the last thing he needs. He’s unconscious as it is, he won’t remember.” Barkface ordered, “Now brace his shoulder.” The warrior nodded, placing two paws on the apprentice’s shoulder. Barkface stretched out the apprentice’s leg, placing his paws on different parts of it before pushing it.

There was a ‘_pop’_ noise as the leg moved back into place. A slight whine came from the apprentice’s mouth as he tensed suddenly. The medicine cat nodded approvingly, muttering, “pain is a good thing, it means he can feel.” Barkface turned away, heading deeper into the den.

He returned a moment later with cobwebs and a few leaves. Once the leaves were wrapped around Bramblepaw’s shoulder, he began pressing cobwebs to bleeding wounds. Barkface looked at the two warriors, “I’ll see what I can do with him, I’m not going to let him die. We’ll see how he truly is once he’s awoken.” The tension in Fireheart’s chest worsened. Barkface looked at Fireheart, “Until he wakes up, why don’t you go see Sandstorm and your kits.”

Fireheart stared at Barkface, speechless for a moment before he forced out, “_What_?”

“She had them,” The medicine cat replied. “Fireheart, go meet your daughters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all ever seen a fox hunt in the snow? How they use their hearing to locate a vole or whatever under the snow and pounce once they have it located? Apparently cats can do that, too. Went looking for videos of cats doing it for that scene just to see if cats could.


	79. Chapter 79

_Daughters?_ A tingling feeling came to Fireheart’s paws, he had _daughters_! He was officially a father! Almost immediately the feeling disappeared, anxiety making his chest tighten as he looked back down at Bramblepaw. His mind was racing.

What if something happened to the apprentice while he was gone and he was not here for him? What if Barkface was wrong and Bramblepaw died? Fireheart remained where he was, unsure as to what to do.

“Hey,” Fireheart looked up at the sound of Cloudtail’s voice. The white tom was looking at his kin. “Don’t worry, we’ve got him. If anything changes, we’ll get you.” _If anything changes._ Did Cloudtail think it was possible for Bramblepaw to pass? The only other thing Fireheart could think of that the other cat could possibly mean was waking up.

Could he even trust Cloudtail with Bramblepaw? Cloudtail had been in charge of the apprentice and _this_ had happened.

Fireheart pushed away that thought as soon as it happened_. Cloudtail cares about him,_ he reminded himself. _He would never let Bramblepaw get hurt on purpose. Barkface is caring for him, too. He’ll do what he can to make sure he’s alright._ Fireheart turned his head suddenly towards the medicine cat.

“Are you certain he’s going to be alright?” Barkface was silent for a moment as he considered Fireheart’s question. All this did was raise the warrior’s anxiety.

“I’ll do what I can for him,” Barkface replied. He looked back down at the unconscious tabby, “Right now all we can do is wait. The injury he suffered to his ear is going to cause some sort of damage, but we won’t know until he wakes up. This is going to delay his training and his path to warriorship but other than that, we won’t know his true condition until he wakes up.” He looked back up at Fireheart, “Now go, I’ll call you down when he wakes up.”

Fireheart was silent for a moment, shifting on his paws before he glanced out of the medicine den. He padded towards the entrance, the stone in his belly seeming to get heavier with each step.

When he got outside, he spotted Stormpaw crouching not far from the entrance, his father was seated next to him. The apprentice sprang up, heading quickly towards Fireheart. His amber eyes were wide, “Is he okay? Can I go in?”

After a moment’s thought, Fireheart replied, “Barkface is taking care of him presently. You can’t go in right now.” The dark gray apprentice’s shoulders sagged. “I’m sure he’ll invite you in as soon as Bramblepaw’s taken care of, okay?”

Stormpaw was silent for a moment before he nodded, turning back the way he came, allowing his tail to drag in the dirt behind him. He crouched where he had been. A lump had formed in Fireheart’s throat, Stormpaw had always been a rather happy cat. To see him in such worry over his friend was somewhat disturbing. He had never seen the young cat so down.

“What are you doing out here?” Graystripe asked. Fireheart turned his attention to his friend; he cleared his throat before responding.

“I-I’m on my way to the nursery, Barkface said the kits came.” Graystripe’s eyes widened. “I need to go see them and Sandstorm.”

“I’d come with you,” Graystripe pressed his muzzle to Fireheart’s shoulder before looking back to his son. “But I need to be here with him right now.”

“Of course.”

Graystripe lay his tail over Fireheart’s back. “I’m sure he’ll be fine,” he blinked at the ginger tom. “I’ll be up later, I’m really happy for you two.”

Fireheart nodded, murmuring his thanks before he began across the gorge floor to where the path to the nursery began. He stopped in his tracks at the base of the path, tail twitching nervously as he glanced back towards the medicine den. Graystripe was sitting next to Stormpaw again, his bushy tail over the apprentice’s back. Featherpaw had joined them too, pressing against her brother comfortingly.

_Should I go back?_ It was almost as though he was being ripped in two. He needed to go see Sandstorm, to see the kits but he also needed to stay by Bramblepaw’s side. Fireheart felt an obligation to both of them and he could only fulfill one.

The warrior sat down, turning as he began to lick at his wounds and ruffled pelt as he decided what to do next. He turned as he heard approaching pawsteps. Fireheart’s ears twitched in surprise as he spotted Morningflower approaching him. He nodded to the tortoiseshell queen, forcing out a greeting.

She responded to the greeting, stopping not far from him. She glanced towards the medicine cat den, a knowing look in her eye. Morningflower meowed, “He’s in capable paws, you need not worry about him.”

"I-I know,” Fireheart stammered. “I just…” He paused in his speech for a moment, “I can’t help it.” The queen nodded; an understanding light in her eyes.

“You feel helpless,” She meowed. “Like there should be something you can do but you cannot.” Fireheart shakily nodded, he saw a mournful glow to Morningflower’s eyes. Fireheart realized; _she’s thinking of Gorsepaw._

A new stone of guilt made Fireheart’s stomach heavier. He should have been able to save her son, he was supposed to. He had promised Morningflower that he would bring him back to her and he had not. Fireheart glanced at his paws.

“I know you blame yourself for Gorsepaw’s death but it isn’t your fault.” Fireheart looked back up, surprised by Morningflower’s words. How could she not blame him? “I also know it’s why you’ve been avoiding me since it happened.” His ears went back, shame lighting up his pelt. He stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

“I have grieved, the Clan has grieved, I will continue to grieve but I want you to know it is not your fault.” Morningflower sat down slowly, “it is only one cat's fault and that cat is not you. I know Gorsepaw would not want you to feel responsible for his death.” She looked back at Fireheart, “He looked up to you, you know.”

“He did?” Fireheart’s words were not much more than a rasp. Morningflower nodded.

“You saved his life; he admired that you were so willing to attack that dog. He wanted to be like you. I know he enjoyed training with you and Bramblepaw.” His chest tightened at the mention of Bramblepaw again, worry filling his mind. She touched her muzzle to Fireheart’s shoulder, “He wouldn’t want you to blame yourself for what happened to him and I know Bramblepaw would not want the same.” Fireheart’s tail twitched nervously.

There was an understanding look in her eyes. “Bramblepaw’s in capable paws, what happened to him is no cats fault. It is not your fault, just as Gorsepaw’s death is not. There is no reason for you to feel guilt.” Fireheart was silent for a long moment before he slowly nodded.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Morningflower nudged Fireheart’s shoulder gently, “Come on.” She meowed, “Let’s go see your kits. It’s good to see WindClan’s nursery filled again.”

Fireheart rose shakily to his paws, allowing the queen to lead the way up the cliff. She stopped outside the entrance; the tom’s paws began to tingle again as he took a deep breath. Fireheart padded past Morningflower, heading into the nursery.

“Fireheart!”

“Fireheart!”

Before he could continue further into the den, Rock, Tiny, and Bounce scrambled to his paws. Tiny pushed by her brothers, her white pelt sticking out against theirs. “D’you really drive off the rats by yourself?” Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, “Tell us about the fight!”

“Yeah!” Bounce chimed in, “What happened? How many rats did you kill? We should’ve been able to come, I could have taken them on!” He turned quickly, jumping onto Rock as if to prove his skills. The black tom let out a yowl, pushing Bounce off of him before taking off across the den. His brother followed quickly after. Fireheart stared after the kits, feeling startled by the abrupt questioning. Some cat had to have come up here and told them a bit of what happened, it made sense but he had not expected such a bombardment.

“Oh, you three!” Clover rushed over, ushering Tiny to the side. “That is not why he’s here – Thistlekit help me round them up.”

The black and white tom jumped to his paws at Clover’s words, heading over to where Rock and Bounce had begun to wrestle. Tiny let out a mew of protest as her mother pushed her away, “We wanna know!”

“I’ll tell you the story later, _if_ you listen to your mother,” Fireheart promised as he moved further into the den, the scent of milk hit him before he locked eyes with Sandstorm.

Her eyes had a tired glaze to them as she looked back to her mate. She was curled up in her nest. Fireheart rushed quickly over, beginning to purr as he nuzzled her. He licked her ear as he moved around her, turning his head to see. His breath caught and he felt slightly light-headed as laid down, eyes wide as he stared at two tiny kits.

One was a light brown tabby with a white chest and paws; her muzzle was pressed against Sandstorm’s belly as she suckled. The other was ginger, strikingly similar to Fireheart’s own pelt. She was next to her sister, pressed against Sandstorm’s belly as well. A tension came to Fireheart’s chest as he looked at the little ginger kitten. Thoughts of where these kits might have been born if things had been different entered his mind. Of what their fates might have been had these kits been born back in TigerClan.

He pushed those thoughts away quickly; they were here and they were safe. He would keep them safe. Nothing bad would ever happen to them if he had a say in it. A purr was caught in Fireheart’s throat as he leaned over Sandstorm, licking the brown one before licking the ginger one. As he pulled away, the ginger one produced a mewl at the disturbance.

Fireheart rested his head on Sandstorm’s side, suddenly feeling anxious. Should he have done that if it had disturbed the kit? He let himself relax as she went back to what she had been doing. After a few more moments, Fireheart whispered, “Oh, they’re so beautiful! I love them.”

“I would hope so.” He turned at Sandstorm’s meow, she was looking at her mate. Through the tiredness, Fireheart recognized love in her gaze. She craned her neck towards him, lapping his cheek as she began to purr.

“It was _so_ weird!” Fireheart let out a slight gasp as he felt Rock jump on his back, he turned his head towards the small black tom-kit. The kit was looking at the two younger ones, his lip curled back slightly showing sharp white fangs. “I’d never seen anything like that!” Sandstorm snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Rock! Leave them be!” Clover moved quickly over, grabbing the tom-kit by his scruff and carrying him back to his littermates as the kit mewed in protest. “None of you should be using up your energy so fast, we need to stay up all night!”

“It was weird, though!” Thistlekit was standing not far from them, his nose scrunched up.

“Thistlekit, do you want us to tell Whitetail what you are saying?” Morningflower spoke up from where she was seated near the entrance of the den. Thistlekit’s green eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

Fireheart looked over at Clover as she was licking Rock’s fur down, much to the tom-kit’s complaint. He was puzzled by the queen’s statement. “Why do they need to stay up all night?”

Clover looked over at him, “Tawnyfur died.” Her tail twitched nervously, “Keeping your little ones up will be hard, but it needs to be done.”

Fireheart exchanged glances with Sandstorm. What was left of SkyClan when they were destroyed had to be rogues around here, had they passed down vigils through the generations?

“They don’t need to stay up,” Fireheart meowed. “It’s only the cats that are closest to her that do.” A flash of fury came across Clover’s face.

“Do you want them all to die?” She screeched, “Do you want your kits to die?”

“What? No!”

“They’re not going to die!” Sandstorm exclaimed, curling her tail around her kits as they both began to mewl at the sudden noise. She licked them both a few times, settling them down. “Why do you think that?”

“If you sleep on the night a cat dies,” Clover explained. “You will die, too.” There was a murmur from Clover’s kits but the Clan cats exchanged confused looks.

"Clover,” Morningflower meowed. “They are not going to die if they sleep. Cats have slept in the Clans after a cat has died time and time again and none of them have died.” Fireheart mewed his agreement. This must have been some way of passing down the tradition of sitting vigils, Fireheart rationalized. It had changed over the generations, but this had to have come from SkyClan.

“No one is going to die if they sleep tonight,” Fireheart blinked at the brown queen. “I promise, they’ll be fine.” Clover still looked uncertain as she crouched, licking the top of Bounce’s head a few times.

Fireheart turned back, resting his head back on Sandstorm’s flank as Morningflower padded over to Clover, talking quietly to her as she tried to calm her nerves. “How is he?” Fireheart glanced at Sandstorm, surprised by her question. Her pale green eyes were on him, “Morningflower said Bramblepaw was badly hurt. How is he?” The tension returned on his chest.

“He’s alive, Barkface is taking care of him. He’s doing what he can.” Fireheart’s reply was tense. Sandstorm nodded, pressing her muzzle comfortingly against one scarred ear for a few heartbeats before pulling away. Both of them looked back to their kits.

There was a warmth in Fireheart’s chest as he stared down at the two tiny she-kits. _They’re here, I am a _father_!_ It was almost unbelievable. He had never truly thought about being a father before Sandstorm told him. Back in ThunderClan, he was too focused on other things and everything after Bluestar’s death had been a deterrence. He had never thought he’d be able to experience this.

Fireheart glanced up at the sound of pawsteps on the sandy ground as Morningflower moved closer. There was a softness in the queen’s eyes as she looked at the two kits. She asked, “What are you going to name them?”

_Oh! That’s right, they need names!_ Fireheart looked to the kits again, thinking over the discussions he and Sandstorm had had earlier about this subject.

“I’ve already named her,” Sandstorm touched the brown kit with her nose gently. She glanced at Fireheart, “If you don’t mind.”

He felt slightly surprised but he shook his head, “No, I don’t. What’d you name her?”

“Leafkit.”

“Leafkit?” Fireheart and Sandstorm turned at the sound of Morningflower’s voice, there was a surprised look on her face. Fireheart gave his mate a puzzled look. She had no reaction to the look the tortoiseshell she-cat was giving them.

“Yes, Leafkit.” Sandstorm glanced at Fireheart.

“Of course! I like it.” He looked to the tabby, “Leafkit.” Sandstorm touched her muzzle to the ginger one next.

“Do you want to name her?” Fireheart nodded hastily, thinking over what they had discussed prior. He looked the little she-kit over as he thought. His gaze went to the kit’s tail, surprisingly fluffy for a cat so young, before resting his head down on Sandstorm’s side.

“How about Squirrelkit?”

“I like it, it fits her.” Fireheart purred softy at Sandstorm’s response. She pulled away, readjusting herself a bit with a groan as she rested her head down.

Sandstorm blinked at Fireheart; he recognized the tiredness he had seen earlier was still present. It seemed to be thicker than it had been prior. He licked down some ruffled fur on her side as she sighed. Anxiety bubbled in Fireheart’s belly as she closed her eyes. They still had not found moss and he knew its loss had been painful for the queen already. As he felt the slowing of his mate’s breath as she fell asleep, Fireheart heard a few mews. He turned back towards where Clover’s kits had been ushered off to.

Tiny padded over to him first, she asked, “Why do they have kit at the end of their names but not us? I thought that Thistlekit’s name was just weird.”

The black and white tom’s ears went back at the younger cat’s words. “I’m Clanborn, they’re Clanborn,” He replied. _They’re Clanborn._ Fireheart looked back at his kits, he had been a kittypet and Sandstorm had been ThunderClan but these kits were Clanborn. They were WindClan. A mark of claim for both cats within their new Clan. For the first time, Fireheart had kin that was Clanborn. “That’s why you don’t get it! You gotta be Clanborn to get a Clan name.”

There were a few mews of protest from the three littermates which Fireheart hushed, “That’s not true. I was born outside the Clans.” He looked at Clover, “if you want to stay here past your kits growing up, they have got to change your name.” This was something he’d need to bring up to Sol later, however, he and Clover alike would need to earn warrior names. The kits would just need kit names.

Clover was silent for a moment before she nodded, “I want my kits to be a part of this Clan permanently. They’ll stay safe here.” Fireheart nodded; this was a step in the right direction for them all. Next, they would need to work with Clover on warrior duties, and then they could go from there.

“Very well then,” Fireheart turned his attention to the kits. He shifted so he was facing away from Sandstorm and their kits. “Rockkit, Bouncekit, Tinykit, and Thistlekit, come here.” He took a deep breath, doing his best to ignore the anxiety in his belly. “I’ll tell you what happened,” He lowered his voice. “We gotta be quiet though.” The kits' eyes brightened as they moved quickly towards Fireheart, gathering around him as he began to tell his tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I straight up could have sworn that Firestar named Squirrelflight and Sandstorm named Leafpool but apparently, in canon, Sandstorm named them both.  
Thanks for reading!


	80. Chapter 80

“Fireheart!” A loud hiss jerked the warrior out of the doze he had fallen into. He jerked his head quickly off of Sandstorm’s haunch. He blinked a few times, looking back to the pale queen as he realized what he had done.

Once Fireheart was certain he had not disturbed either Sandstorm or the kits, he looked up towards where the voice had come from. Yellow eyes were looking back at him through the darkness as Graystripe’s scent hit his nose.

“Graystripe?” His voice was heavy with sleep, “What is it?” His mind went to Bramblepaw as he pushed himself up, anxiety made his chest tighten. “Did something happen? Is Bramblepaw alright?”

“Yeah,” The other warrior responded. “He woke up!”

“_What_?” Fireheart rose quickly to his paws. “Let’s go before we wake anyone else up.”

“It’s already too late for that,” Fireheart turned at the sound of Sandstorm’s voice. His ears went back as he saw that one of her eyes had opened and she was looking at the two toms. She raised her head, shifting as to face them better. Both kits began to mewl at her sudden movement. Sandstorm turned back, shushing them before looking back at the others, “He woke up?” Graystripe nodded. “That’s good.”

“Yeah, we can head down in a second.” Graystripe glanced at Fireheart, “I want to meet your kits first.” Fireheart nodded quickly as the large gray warrior moved around Sandstorm in the darkness. Sandstorm turned with him, licking each kit a few times as to settle them down.

“Oh, they’re lovely! I’m so happy for you two!” Graystripe crouched down as he mewed; a softness came to his eyes. “Have they got names yet?”

“Yes,” Fireheart replied. “The ginger one’s Squirrelkit and the tabby is Leafkit.” A flash of surprise came to Graystripe’s eyes, he looked up at Sandstorm.

“Leafkit?” He looked at Sandstorm questioningly. The queen flicked her ear as she nodded. Confusion filled Fireheart’s mind at this interaction, however, before he could ask anything Sandstorm turned back her mate.

“Why don’t you two head down.” Fireheart nodded quickly as Graystripe rose to his paws, heading over to his friend. Sandstorm rested her head back down, eyes trained on Fireheart. “If you come back, be quieter. You’re lucky no one else woke up.”

Fireheart nodded again, turning towards the entrance and heading out with Graystripe following behind him. The full moon hung high in the sky, his ears twitched as he saw. He had not meant to fall asleep and he had been unsure of when he had.

After talking with the kits, Barkface had stopped by to check on Fireheart’s wounds from the fight and to check on Sandstorm and the kits. The medicine cat had told him to stay there, so he had. It had been around sunset then, he had to have fallen asleep not too long after.

Fireheart headed quickly down the path, the ground beneath his paws was cooler without the blaze of the sun scorching it as it would do during the day. Through the dim moonlight, Fireheart could see that a number of cats were asleep closer to the river, Nothing more than lumps of darkness through the night.

Near the center of camp, there were a few cats crouched. Fireheart’s throat tightened as he recognized a body in the middle. He took a deep breath, turning away from where cats sat vigil for Tawnyfur. Here was one more cat he had been unable to save.

He followed Graystripe along the gorge wall to the medicine cat den which Barkface was seated outside of. The brown tom rose to his paws as he saw the approaching warriors. Greetings were exchanged between the three cats quickly. Fireheart let his tail twitch anxiously, “How is he?”

“He’s awake,” Barkface replied. “He’s in pain and confused but he’s awake. He does not remember the fight at all.” Fireheart’s ears pricked, Bramblepaw couldn’t _remember_?

“Has he forgotten anything else?” he asked.

“He doesn’t seem to remember anything of the day prior but besides for that, his memory is intact. He might regain it as time goes on. There is not much to worry about. His shoulder needs rest for now and his face is bruised up, that’ll get better on its own.” Fireheart let his shoulders sag in relief. Barkface paused a moment before continuing, “There is one thing that is concerning.”

Fireheart’s throat felt tight at the medicine cat’s words, what was it? What reason did Barkface have to be concerned? His mind went to the apprentice’s shoulder. Was it regarding that? His shoulder could heal but so had Cinderpelt’s leg. He knew it was different, but it was still a severe injury. Could a dislocation cause more trouble? “He can’t hear in the ear that got hit.”

“He can’t hear?” Fireheart repeated. The medicine cat nodded.

“The ear itself seems fine; he had some bleeding from it but there was no actual damage to it on the outside. It must be deeper, something within him I cannot see outside of that blood.” His tail swished behind him as if frustrated by this predicament. “It’s going to do damage; I just don’t know how much yet. He might regain some hearing.”

Fireheart nodded. That was fine, the apprentice could adapt. Brightheart had lost hearing in one ear after her injuries and she had adapted to that. They’d have to speak louder for him and he would need to learn to work around this impairment but there was no reason Bramblepaw couldn’t be a warrior. Bramblepaw would be a warrior.

“Can I see him now?” Barkface nodded and Fireheart moved by him, entering the cave. Once inside the den, Fireheart caught sight of Bramblepaw.

Through the dark, he recognized that the apprentice had shifted off of his side. His head was down on his paws and the glow of his amber eyes told Fireheart they were half-closed. Another cat lay beside him, through scent Fireheart recognized it as Stormpaw. The gray tom was washing his friends back. He noticed the warrior first, stopping in his grooming as Fireheart approached.

Bramblepaw’s whiskers twitched at the sudden stop, he blinked a few times before opening his eyes completely. One of his eyes was slightly squinted as he looked up at Fireheart. The warrior moved forward quickly, nuzzling the tabby as he purred fretfully. He asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Bramblepaw’s reply was rough and dull. He blinked as Fireheart settled down in front of him. “My head and shoulder hurt.” He twitched his tail, looking at where his shoulder had been wrapped. His ears went back as he stared at it, “Barkface said it’s gonna be at least half a moon before that heals.”

“It’ll heal,” Fireheart replied, licking the top of the apprentice’s head. Bramblepaw rested his head back down, heaving a sigh.

“It’s going to get in the way of training,” the apprentice mumbled. “I’m going to fall behind Stormpaw and Featherpaw.” He slid his claws out, digging them into the bracken beneath him. He tore at it. “I didn’t even get to go to the fight at the barn.”

Fireheart blinked, surprised by Bramblepaw’s words. He glanced up at Stormpaw, who seemed unsurprised by what was said. Stormpaw looked back at the warrior as he shrugged.

“You were at the fight,” Fireheart reminded him. “That’s where this happened.” Bramblepaw looked confused by the warrior’s words, cocking his head slightly to the side as he mulled them over.

“You keep forgetting.” Stormpaw rested his head on Bramblepaw’s back, “Anyway, I’m not going to leave you behind. We’ll be made warriors together, I’m sure Featherpaw will do the same.” Bramblepaw put his paw over his muzzle, letting out a groan.

"Why can’t I remember what happened? I didn’t even hear you come in,” his meow was quiet, amber gaze on the ground. “How am I supposed to be a warrior if I can’t even hear a cat coming?”

“You’ll learn,” Fireheart assured him. “We don’t even know how much you’ll lose. I’m sure Brightheart will have some suggestions to help you.” Fireheart blinked sympathetically at the apprentice, recalling when he had first been blinded.

He had been in a similar situation; he had no idea what the outcome would be and it terrified him. It had scared him to think that he might have lost his ability to hunt and to fight but he had, admittedly with some difficultly, overcome it and he knew that if Bramblepaw ended up in a similar situation, he would overcome it too.

Fireheart looked up at Stormpaw, “You don’t need to delay your warriorship just because he might need a bit longer. He’ll get it.”

“I don’t want to get my name until he can,” Stormpaw’s eyes narrowed as he wrapped his tail around the tabby. He was suddenly more serious than Fireheart had seen him before. After a moment, Fireheart slowly nodded admiring the loyalty the young tom had for his friend.

“Were you sleeping?” Fireheart looked back at Bramblepaw, surprised by the sudden question. The tabby looked towards the den entrance, “It’s night time. Were you sleeping?” He looked back at the deputy, “I-I didn’t…” He paused, as if thinking over what he wanted to say, his words came out slow as though they took effort to produce. “You didn’t have to come if you were sleeping. Sorry, he woke you.” Fireheart shook his head.

“I wasn’t asleep, I was in the nursery actually.” Bramblepaw was silent for a long moment.

“Sandstorm,” he said the name slowly. “Is she alright? Is she still hurting?” Fireheart shook his head.

“No, she isn’t. The kits came while we were gone.” The apprentice’s head shot up suddenly.

“Can I meet them?” He began to push himself to his paws. Even though he held his injured leg up, he was still shaky. He swayed as he stood up, stumbling a few steps forward. His injured leg touched the ground as he tried to gain his balance. His ears went back and lip curled into a snarl at the pain. Fireheart stood up quickly, steadying the brown tom with Stormpaw’s help. The warrior recognized sleepiness in his eyes.

“Not yet,” Fireheart responded as they steadily made Bramblepaw lay back down.

“Why?”

“It’s the middle of the night, you need your rest. They need their rest.” Fireheart explained, “You’re not supposed to leave this nest either, you can meet them later.” The apprentice grunted, resting his muzzle on Fireheart’s shoulder.

“’ M’tired.”

“Then sleep.” Fireheart felt the younger cat nod slightly at his words. It did not take long for the young tabby to relax; Fireheart heard his breathing slow and watched his muscles sag as he drifted back to sleep.

Fireheart pulled away, laying the younger tom’s head on the stone ground lightly. He glanced up at Stormpaw, who was licking the fur between Bramblepaw’s shoulders. “I’ll leave you two to it,” Fireheart’s meow was barely above a whisper. Stormpaw nodded, resting his head on Bramblepaw’s back before closing his eyes. “See you in the morning.”

“See you.” Fireheart pushed himself to his paws, turning away from the two apprentices before heading back out of the medicine cat den.

Outside, Barkface and Graystripe were waiting. The warrior rose to his paws as he saw his friend emerge, a curious look in his eyes. “He’s gone back to sleep,” Barkface nodded at Fireheart’s meow. Fireheart touched his shoulder to Graystripe’s own, “I think it’s best we head off to our nests.” He looked at Barkface, “Do you need us or anything else?”

Barkface shook his head, “All else can be dealt with come morning. Have a good night.” Both warriors said their goodbyes, heading towards the path which led to the warrior’s den.

“How are you doing?” Fireheart glanced at his friend as Graystripe spoke. Why did it matter how he was doing?

“I’m doing fine,” Fireheart replied. Sandstorm and the kits were well and Bramblepaw would heal. The Clan had had a loss, but it had reclaimed its new home. They could finally settle without any issues from outside forces. That was all that mattered. Graystripe’s gaze remained on Fireheart, he stopped in his pace.

“You seem better,” Graystripe said. “Better than back in the forest.” He sat down for a moment, flattening the fur on one shoulder. Fireheart was silent, was that why he was asking? He certainly did feel better, a lot better. There had been an overhanging reminder back in the forest, of what he had failed to do as well as the constant pressure to do something about it when he could not. There were still parts of that here, but it was less so. He had said he was not going to help out the Clans and while he felt guilt in that, it was a huge part of the burden taken off of him. He suddenly did not feel pressured into having to do something that he was unable to do.

The gray warrior blinked, “It’s good to see you, all things considering, happier again.” He rose to his paws again, arching his back as he looked up at the sky. “Maybe getting out of there helped you.”

“Perhaps,” Fireheart murmured, turning as the other warrior headed towards the path. He stopped in his tracks again as he saw movement not far from them. He watched as Sky made his way along the cave wall, the old tom turned and disappeared between two rocks a moment later.

“What’s he doing?” Fireheart asked his gaze where the SkyClan decedent had disappeared. Sky did not venture into camp all that often, mostly the former loner stayed around his den further down the gorge.

“Who knows? He’s headed to the Skyrock.” Graystripe shrugged, “he goes up there sometimes. It’s the full moon. Are you heading back to the nursery or to the warrior’s den?”

“The warrior’s den, I’ll be up in a bit.” Fireheart padded over to where Sky had disappeared as Graystripe turned away. The Skyrock was where SkyClan had once held their equivalent to Gatherings and where medicine cats would meet with StarClan. Now, Barkface used it to speak with their ancestors at the half-moon and WindClan used it as a meeting spot.

Fireheart padded along the steep path, heading towards the top of the gorge. He caught sight of Sky again further up the path. The deputy stopped in his tracks as he watched the old warrior came up to a break in the path. He held his breath as Sky prepared himself to jump across.

The gray tom leaped over the opening, seemingly unbothered by the large jump. He proceeded to skillfully make his way up the Skyrock in a few jumps. Fireheart trotted up the path, stopping at the same opening that Sky had stopped at.

It was more difficult for him to make the jump, but he managed. He let out a hiss as a wound on one leg stung. After a moment of testing the leg and figuring it was fine, Fireheart turned back. He bunched up his muscles before making the jump onto the Skyrock.

As Fireheart pulled himself onto the rock, he heard Sky meow, “It would be easier for you if you had SkyClan blood. We’re known for our jumping abilities.”

Fireheart looked up at the older cat, giving himself a moment to recover before padding over to the gray warrior. “The WindClan cats don’t have much issue with it.” Fireheart sat next to the older warrior as he spoke.

“They have long legs,” Sky rasped. “Good for running and good for jumping. Warrior blood is a good thing to have.” Fireheart murmured his agreement. The older tom’s blue gaze was on him. “Why have you followed me up here?”

“I had a question,” Fireheart replied. Sky was silent for a moment before he nodded. Fireheart continued, “Were the rats what drove out SkyClan?”

The rat leader had said they had killed the cats prior, had it been in reference to SkyClan? There were rogues and loners around what was now WindClan territory – what had once been SkyClan’s. The rats would not have killed off rogues, would they?

“They were,” Sky began, “The beginning of the end.” The old tom turned towards Fireheart, “They’re what truly made them begin to scatter. Some of SkyClan went on to become rogues whereas others went to Twolegplace.” His lip curled back into a snarl, “Some became _kittypets_.” Fireheart remained silent as Sky spat.

The loss of SkyClan was a terrible wrongdoing, however, this news gave Fireheart a spark of hope. WindClan had succeeded where SkyClan had not. They had managed to defeat the rats, where SkyClan had failed.

“Do Clover or Sol have any Clan blood in them?” They were originally from around here; it was possible that one of them was SkyClan decedents. Sky snorted.

“No,” He replied. “They look nothing like SkyClan warriors. I do not believe they carry Clan blood.” Sky looked at Fireheart for a long moment, as if studying him. “You don’t carry Clan blood, do you?”

Fireheart tensed, surprised. He knew he was small for a ThunderClan warrior and looked different than a WindClan warrior but how had Sky noticed? Was it really that obvious? Sky slowly turned to face the warrior, “You don’t. Are you a kittypet?”

Shame washed over Fireheart as he slowly nodded. He took a deep breath, pushing away a taunting voice. “Your pelt gave that away. Never seen a wild cat that looked like you that wasn’t part kittypet.” Sky eyes narrowed as he growled. “You’re different from other kittypet’s I’ve met. None of them would be able to hold themselves the way you do, especially after what happened to your face. You hold yourself like a wild cat.”

The old tom suddenly turned away, looking up at the moon. Fireheart rose to his paws, recognizing this as dismissal from the other warrior. He stepped away, unsure of how to respond.


	81. Chapter 81

A half-moon passed and the Clan healed. The Clan went back to normal everyday life, there was no more fear of the rats and things were going back to normal. Fireheart spent much of his time on his duties, taking care of the Clan in camp as well as hunting and patrolling. What time was not spent caring for the Clan as a whole was doled out between Sol, Bramblepaw, and Sandstorm and the kits.

Fireheart gritted his teeth, ignoring as a strike of pain spread across his face. He took a deep breath, breathing in the humid air around him as he glanced up to the sky. Above him was open sky and it was filled with heavy gray storm clouds. Despite it being around sunhigh, it was surprisingly dark.

He turned, lapping at his side as he waited for the other cat, he was with to reappear. They were near the edge of one of the borders. This bit had a more open territory and was against the fence which marked the beginning of Twolegplace. Fireheart’s ears pricked as he heard a rustling getting closer. He turned back towards the tall grass, catching sight of Sol a few moments later.

The tortoiseshell and white tom’s tail was lashing, his lip curled back as he padded up to Fireheart. The warrior did his best not to look annoyed as he saw Sol was empty-pawed. He asked, “You did not get it?”

“No,” Sol’s ears went back. “It was too quick for me.” Fireheart nodded, rising to his paws. He had been working with Sol on his hunting, trying to teach him the way a warrior hunted. So far, with each technique he had tried to show the former kittypet, he had caught nothing.

He knew the tom was feeling discouraged and Fireheart himself was feeling somewhat annoyed by this dilemma. _He’s trying,_ Fireheart reminded himself. _He’s trying and he’s here. He could have left and gone back to the Twolegs a while ago but he has not._

With the failure of each of ThunderClan’s stalking techniques that Fireheart had tried to teach Sol, he had moved on to WindClan’s. That had not seemed to work as well, neither solo hunting nor partner hunting seemed to stick with the former kittypet. However, there were still RiverClan’s techniques that they could try.

“Why don’t we try something else?” Fireheart suggested, turning away from the open landscape and heading back towards the tree line. He heard the other cat follow after him as he padded past a clump of ferns. His ears went back as he heard the other cat step on a twig.

Fireheart slowed in his pace, allowing Sol to catch up with him. “We need to be quiet as we hunt,” Fireheart reminded him. “Just as we need to keep our voices down, we need to be aware of what we’re stepping on. If we go through the forest like a badger, everything will hear us coming.”

Fireheart saw a flash of annoyance in Sol’s amber eyes, but he said nothing. Sol simply nodded as he began to carefully move his paws. Fireheart nodded in approval; it was not perfect but the way he was walking was better than what it had been before. _We can work with this,_ Fireheart thought. _He just needs to keep working at it._

Fireheart stopped as they got to a small stream, he turned to face Sol. “We’re going to try something else,” the deputy meowed. “I’m going to show you how to catch a fish, we’ll see how you do.” Sol glanced at the water before he nodded, sitting down in front of Fireheart.

He hoped that this would be easier for Sol, he had been sloppy with stalking but fishing was about patience. Sol did not need to do anything but sit there until the fish came by and he could scoop it. His swing had to be quick but else wise it was sitting.

Fireheart turned towards the stream, eying it as he came to its side. His voice was quiet as he explained, “What you’ll need to do is to make sure your shadow does not hit the water. Besides that, you just need to wait. Here, I’ll show you.”

He raised one foreleg, staring down into the running water. A long moment passed before he swiped, scooping a minnow out of the water quickly. As it hit the shore, flopping wildly in its panic, the warrior delivered another blow. The fish fell still.

Fireheart picked it up in his jaws, moving away from the stream. He twitched his tail at Sol. The tom stepped forward, sitting where Fireheart had been. He raised his leg up, looking into the water. Fireheart’s eye’s narrowed.

“Here,” He moved forward, readjusting Sol’s leg. “It needs to be stiff and you need to keep it here until you make the swing. Else you might get sloppy, it needs to be a quick, hard movement else you’ll come up short.”

Sol nodded as Fireheart stepped back, crouching a few tail lengths away. The tortoiseshell shifted his attention back to the stream in front of him. A long moment passed; Fireheart glanced at Sol’s leg. His tail twitched as he saw it was beginning to shake.

Suddenly the leg shot down, hitting the water with a loud smack. The water sprayed over Sol, who sprang back, letting out an annoyed hiss. Sol’s ears went back and he let out a frustrated huff from his nose as he stared back at the stream, he had caught nothing. Fireheart’s nose twitch.

He padded back over to Sol’s side, touching his back with his tail. “I didn’t make it the first time either,” Fireheart meowed. The other tom was licking the water from his fur, his tail lashing. “I did not get it after a number of tries. Everything takes practice, it’s fine that it’s taking you a bit.”

“I need to learn how to do it, though.” Sol looked at Fireheart, his yellow gaze was steady. “To become a warrior.”

“Yes,” Fireheart replied. “Hunting and fighting are part of being a warrior.” It was more than that, but for now that was what they had to work on. The tortoiseshell tom was silent for a moment, he licked the water from his pelt a few more times before stepping forward. He got into the same position he had been prior as Fireheart backed up, giving the other cat room.

After a few more failed attempts, Fireheart could see the other cat was getting frustrated. He forced himself to hold in a sigh, “Stop.” Sol turned towards him. “Let’s try something else, there’s another way of fishing.” Fireheart turned away, “Could you grab the fish, please? We need to move to another part of the stream.”

Sol nodded, picking up the minnow as Fireheart led the way upstream. _He should be getting something by now,_ Fireheart thought as he scanned the bank. His conversation with Cloudtail came back to him, perhaps the young tom was right and Sol was not warrior material.

He shook that off, if he began to believe that then there was very little, he could do for Sol. There had to be something else. _I can’t be that bad of a mentor, I’ve had three apprentices as it is._ Fireheart paused in his tracks as they came across a bramble thicket, he stuck his nose between the thorny tendrils before selecting a raspberry from the vine and holding it carefully in his mouth.

Sol gave him a questioning look; Fireheart flicked his tail at him. He turned back upstream, continuing until they got to a place where the ground was a gradual incline into the water. He set the berry down, tearing a bit from it before setting it in the shallow water.

“Crouch on the clay near the edge,” Fireheart ordered. “Far enough away where the fish won’t see you coming.” Sol nodded. He set the fish in his jaws down, crouching not far from where the raspberry bit was situated.

Fireheart stepped back, cleaning the clay and dirt from his paws as he waited. He had never seen this done before, however, Mistyfoot had mentioned it as a form of fishing that could be done.

He looked up to the sky as a drop of rain hit his head, Fireheart shook it off. The rain did not matter, the trees would block most of it if it was severe. The warrior looked back to Sol, waiting patiently.

As the steady patter of rain began, a silence fell between the two cats. Eventually, it was broken. “How long is this going to take?” Fireheart looked up at Sol from where he had laid down.

“However long it takes for a fish to go after the berry,” Fireheart replied. Sol’s tail lashed in annoyance. “You need to be patient; patience can take you a long way.”

“I was being patient earlier,” Sol muttered. Fireheart turned, washing his shoulder.

“You need to keep being so. It’ll come.” He paused in his grooming as another strike of numb pain came across his face. He curled his lip back, taking a deep breath before resuming. Eventually, Sol spoke again.

“There’s a fish going for it.” Fireheart stopped mid-lick.

“Do you think you can get it?” Sol meowed a confirmation. “Then go for it.” A few moments passed before there was a splash. Fireheart rose to his paws, padding over to where the other cat had leaped into the water. His heartbeat quickened, had Sol caught it?

A moment passed of Sol standing in the water, head down, before he turned towards the other cat. Fireheart let out a breath as there was a fish in his jaws. Finally, Sol had caught something.

-

As they entered the gorge, the rain had stopped. Fireheart flicked his tail, dismissing Sol as he looked around the gorge. His chest tightened as he saw Barkface leaving the nursery.

Fireheart sped up his pace, meeting the medicine cat at the end of the path. “Is something the matter,” Fireheart demanded as he dropped his fish. “Are they alright?”

Barkface nodded, “Yes, everything is alright. I was just dropping off some more borage for Sandstorm. She’ll eat it once she gets back to the den.”

“She’s out of the den?” Fireheart shifted on his paws, “Who’s watching the kits?” He could see Clover at the base of the gorge, her kits not too far from her as they wrestled on the freshly cooled off ground.

“Bramblepaw.” Fireheart’s ears pricked, surprised by the response. “It’s been so dark today, it’s better on his eyes.” The brown tom whiskers twitched, “he was certainly glad to get out of my den.” Since the apprentice’s injury, the light had been bothering him and so he was mostly stuck in the medicine den.

“How’s he doing?” Fireheart asked. Barkface looked back up the path towards the nursery.

“He can put more pressure on his shoulder,” he meowed. “And he’s getting better with the light. He’s just been restless. Best to give him something to do.” Fireheart snorted.

“And that was kit duty?”

“He was tired of helping me with herb sorting. I sent him up earlier, he seems to be…” Barkface paused, “Fairing.” Fireheart nodded, whiskers twitching as he mewing his thanks. The other cat stepped away, heading across camp.

Fireheart turned away, picking the fish back up and heading over to the fresh-kill pile. He set it down before picking up a mouse and a chaffinch, heading up the path. His ears pricked as he began to hear talking from outside the nursery.

“Why would you do that?” Bramblepaw’s meow came. “I told you not to!”

“It was fun!” Fireheart recognized the squeak as Squirrelkit. Bramblepaw groaned.

“Y-You’re just gonna have to fix it – I’m going to get blamed for you doing that!” Fireheart felt slightly puzzled as he padded forward, ducking into the nursery.

When he entered, he saw that Bramblepaw was lying on his side not far from the entrance. The apprentice had his back turned to him. Fireheart could see ginger ears poking out from behind him. Leafkit was fully within view of him, her eyes widened as she saw her father.

“Fireheart!” Squirrelkit poked her head over Bramblepaw’s side as Leafkit raced over to him.

“Papa!” Squirrelkit scrambled over the tabby apprentice on her way. Bramblepaw let out a yelp.

“Ow – stop touching my shoulder! I told you not to do that!” His thick tail lashed as he shifted to see the warrior. Fireheart recognized pain in his gaze. He set the prey down, purring softly as he nuzzled the two kits.

“You need to listen to Bramblepaw,” Fireheart’s gaze was on Squirrelkit as he spoke. “His shoulder isn’t well and it isn’t going to get better if you keep bothering it.” Squirrelkit’s ears went back.

“I just climbed over him!” Her small tail lashed, “He’s a grump! He doesn’t complain when Leafkit does that!”

“I couldn’t hear what she called me, but I’m not!” Bramblepaw gasped. “Leafkit doesn’t climb over my shoulder!”

“He’s right,” Leafkit blinked at her sister. “Remember what mama said? We gotta be careful.”

“Yes, listen to what Sandstorm said.” Fireheart moved around Squirrelkit and Leafkit as he spoke, picking up the mouse again. The two kittens stumbled after him excitedly as he set the mouse down in front of Bramblepaw, nudging it towards him.

“You alright?” Bramblepaw nodded as Fireheart settled next to him, pawing gently at Leafkit as she came close. “Then why don’t you eat?”

“Not hungry.”

“Have you eaten today?”

“No,” Bramblepaw mumbled.

“Then eat,” Fireheart pushed the mouse closer to him. “Remember what Barkface said, you need to build up strength before you can start your training again.” The tabby was silent as he took the mouse in his jaws.

Satisfied, Fireheart turned his attention back to Squirrelkit and Leafkit. He scooped them closer with one paw as he gave them both a few licks. “And what were you two doing before I came in?”

“Nothing,” Leafkit blinked at her father as she spoke. Fireheart’s ears twitched, from what he heard outside it had not been nothing.

“They messed up Clover’s nest.” Bramblepaw looked up from his mouse as he spoke. Fireheart’s eyes narrowed as he sat up, looking at the sandy scoop where the nest had been. Bracken and feathers had been scattered about.

“There’s nothing to do!” Squirrelkit rose to her paws, “Mama’s making us stay in here. He’s no fun, so we made our own.” Bramblepaw’s ears went back.

“It’s not my fault I can’t play well like this!” His tail was lashing as he spoke, frustration in the brown tom’s eyes. “You were chasing around my tail earlier!” He looked at the warrior, “If there was straw or something I could give them to play with, I would’ve.” Fireheart ran his tail along his flank.

“Trust me, he can be plenty of fun,” Fireheart rose to his paws. He grabbed the chaffinch he had brought, flipping it over onto its back. “We’re going to fix Clover’s nest first. You can apologize to her later.” Both kits began mewing in protest, Fireheart hushed them both. “You’ll play after we’re done.” He grabbed one of the feathers from a wing, plucking it out before setting it in front of Bramblepaw.

Fireheart grabbed a mouthful of feathers next, rising to his paws as he ushered Squirrelkit and Leafkit over to the nest. He set them down, “Come on, we need to clean this up.” The sisters exchanged glances; Fireheart pressed. “We’ll play after, I promise.”

As they began to collect the feathers and bracken that had been tossed about, Leafkit put her paw on the fresh clump of feathers. “Oh, it’s so soft!” She chirped, eyes growing huge.

“Can we put it on our nest?” Squirrelkit moved over to her sister, his tail curled as she lifted her white paw, touching the feathers as well. Fireheart shook his head.

“This is for Clover and her kit’s nest now.” There were a few mews of disappointment at his words. As they continued to remake the nest, the sound of movement came from the entrance. Fireheart tilted his ear towards the entrance of the nursery when he heard a gasp.

“Oh, Great StarClan, what did you two do?” He heard Sandstorm’s muffled pawsteps through the sand.

“We were just having fun!” Squirrelkit squeaked, heading over to her mother. Fireheart turned his head so he could see Sandstorm. She was looking down at the ginger she-kit, the queen put her paw out in front of her daughter.

“Go help your sister and father finish up and don’t do this again, understand?” Both kits mewed their confirmation as Squirrelkit scrambled back over to the nest. Sandstorm turned her attention sharply to Bramblepaw, “Why didn’t you stop them?”

“I-I-I told them to stop! I couldn’t grab both of them!” He pushed himself up on his front legs, one leg shaking at the pressure. “They wouldn’t listen to me.”

Sandstorm sighed as Fireheart ushered Squirrelkit and Leafkit away the rebuilt nest. He mewed a greeting, pressing against her. “The bird is for you.”

“Thank you.” The pale queen picked up the chaffinch in her jaws. Leafkit stopped at her mother’s paws.

“I’m hungry!” The tabby squeaked.

Sandstorm nodded, padding over to her nest. She glanced at the herbs next to the nest as she settled down, lapping them up a moment later. “Squirrelkit, what about you?”

“Nope!” The ginger kitten padded over to Bramblepaw, her gaze on the feather which he had under one paw. She sprang, landing on the tabby’s paw. His ears went back as he used his other paw to push her onto her back and held her there.

“No claws, please – ow! That doesn’t mean you can bite me!”

Squirrelkit let out a laugh as Bramblepaw let her up, he batted at the feather. The kit's eyes filled with intrigue as it moved, she rushed after it. Fireheart purred as she pounced on it, rolling over onto her back with it still in her claws.

Suddenly some snarls sounded from the gorge. Fireheart sprang to his paws, Sandstorm rising quickly after. She licked at Leafkit as the disturbed kit let out a squeak. Bramblepaw looked up, puzzled by the sudden commotion. He tilted his ear towards them.

“What’s going on?”

“Something’s going on outside.” Fireheart moved quickly to the entrance, leaving the nursery behind.

When he got down to the base of the gorge, Fireheart was surprised as he saw Rainfur not far from the river. A few warriors were standing in front of him, backs arched as they stared down the intruder.

Fireheart padded quickly over as Tornear let out a snarl, “You know better than to be here! Get out of our camp!” The gray warrior moved forward, his claws extending as he glared at the rogue. Fireheart moved quickly in front of him.

“Let the cat have a place to speak.” As soon as he was certain no one was going to question him, Fireheart turned back to the rogue. “Rainfur, you know better than to walk into our camp. What brings you?”

“I came to ask for help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, Thanks for reading!


	82. Chapter 82

Help? Why did Rainfur want help? Fireheart took a step towards the rogue, opening his jaws to respond when a snarl came off to his side.

“You’re just a rogue,” Smokefang’s eyes narrowed as he padded forward. “We owe you nothing, there is no reason for us to help you.” He looked at the deputy, “Just send him off, there’s nothing here for him.” Fireheart shot the dark gray tom a look.

“We have not even heard what he needs help with.” If Rainfur had chosen to come to them for help, it had to be important. Fireheart turned his attention back to the rogue. Tallstar had gone out of camp earlier that day with Graystripe and Stormpaw. With the leader gone, Fireheart was in charge. “What do you need help with?”

“It’s not for me – it’s for my mate and kits,” Fireheart’s ears pricked, he hadn’t known he had kits. “Please, Fireheart. Let me talk with Tallstar, they need help.”

“You can talk with me. What’s the matter with them?” He already knew that Rainfur’s mate was a kittypet. What matter could there be that the Twoleg she lived with could not deal with?

“Petal lives with an old Twoleg,” Rainfur began. “He doesn’t feed her much, she used to sneak out and see me. I’d catch her food,” Fireheart nodded, recalling the encounter he had had earlier with the rogue, “But now the Twoleg has her trapped inside with the kits. I tried to get her to leave before the kits were born, but she was scared. Especially with the kits coming. She thought that the Twoleg would keep them safe.”

“When it wasn’t taking care of her?” Fireheart heard Mistyfoot’s pawsteps as she padded up on his side, shock filled her voice.

“I couldn’t persuade her,” There was a helplessness in Rainfur’s eyes. “Please, the Twoleg is just as bad – if not worse. She can’t get out anymore, he’s blocked off the exit and she’s starving. She doesn’t have enough milk to keep them alive.” He scraped his claws across the ground, “Please, you need to help us!”

“We don’t need to do anything,” Tornear snarled, his hackles rising. Fireheart turned quickly towards the warrior.

“This is not your place to speak!” Fireheart’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the other tom, daring him to speak out of turn again.

“I think we should help them,” Onewhisker meowed. Tornear snorted.

“It does not matter what you think – what any of us think! Tallstar is the cat that makes the final decision and he is not here right now.” Rainfur’s face fell at Tornear’s words.

“Please, they’re all going to die! I don’t know what to do.” His tail was lashing as he clawed at the stone again.

Fireheart was silent for a moment, considering what to do. The correct thing to do was to either send a cat out to find Tallstar or wait for him to return before addressing this. He glanced up to the sky, heavy with darkened clouds. It was not raining presently but it looked like it would rain again. He had no idea where Tallstar was and the rain would have washed away his, and the others’, scents.

He looked back at Rainfur. _This cat needs our help. His mate and kits need our help. _His mind went to Sandstorm, Leafkit, and Squirrelkit. To what he would do had he been in Rainfur’s place and what he would have wanted to be done. _Tallstar should understand why I did this without his permission._ Fireheart nodded, “Right, we’ll help you.” Relief came to Rainfur’s face. “How many kits are there?”

“There’s two.”

The deputy turned away, looking at Barkface who was watching not far off. “You’re in charge until I get back,” Fireheart looked around the camp for a moment. His gaze fell on Sol, who was watching from near the gorge’s wall. “Brightheart, Sol, and Onewhisker are coming with me.”

The cats he had called moved towards him; Fireheart recognized a glint of surprise in the former kittypet’s eyes but he said nothing. “Should you do this without Tallstar’s permission?” Fireheart turned his attention to Smokefang as the dark warrior spoke, an unreadable look in his eyes. “He shouldn’t be out all day; some cat can fetch him.”

Rainfur was beginning to look worried again, Fireheart touched his tail tip to the rogue’s shoulder. “We are Clan cats; we have a duty to help kits and queens alike. It is against the warrior code to leave any kit in danger. We need to get them out.”

Barkface padded a few steps forward, his gaze on Rainfur, “What shape is Petal in?”

“Her ribs are showing,” Rainfur responded. Fireheart’s chest tightened. “She’s very weak.” Alarm flashed in the medicine cats’ eyes, he turned to Fireheart.

“Go, she probably has no milk left. If we don’t act soon, those kits will die. If he returns before you, I’ll tell Tallstar what happened.” Fireheart nodded, turning back to the patrol he had put together before lifting his tail and heading towards the Rockpile which went around the end of the river.

Rainfur took the lead as they entered the forest; it did not take long until they got to the familiar broken-down old fence which surrounded the Twoleg nest. The rogue turned towards the Clan cats as they stopped at a clump of brambles.

“From here the Twoleg can’t see us enter the garden,” Rainfur meowed. He flicked his tail past the brambles, “There’s an opening in the fence. Once we get into it, we’ll have to be careful. He’s thrown stuff at me before.” Fireheart nodded.

“Everyone follow my lead and be quiet.” The warrior padded forward, falling into a low crouch as he moved around the bramble thicket. He could hear the others following behind him. He spotted the opening in the fence, taking a deep breath before approaching it. He stuck his muzzle in, eying the surrounding area.

Fireheart had not seen the inside of this garden before and what greeted him was surprising. The grass was long, not well trimmed as he had seen in other gardens. There were flowers around the edges of it, however, there was also a lot of undergrowth. The Twoleg nest itself reminded Fireheart of the nest WindClan had spent the night further downriver. There was ivy growing up the side of it and Fireheart could see a hole in the roof.

Fireheart continued further, stepping aside as he waited for the others to come after him. As he entered, the scent of cat and Twoleg hit him. Brightheart looked around the garden, a look of surprise in her blue eye. “Twolegs live here?”

“Petal’s does,” Rainfur responded. He pointed with his tail towards a window on the side of the nest. “She’s in there.” Fireheart’s ears pricked; he could pick up some faint meowing as well as see a pale shape through the Twoleg ice.

“She’s there!” Rainfur shot ahead, ignoring a warning hiss that Fireheart gave him. He jumped up onto the ledge below the window.

“Harebrain.” Onewhisker moved up to the deputy’s shoulder as he muttered, “he’s going to get us all caught!” Almost immediately, the rogue returned. He jumped off the ledge, racing back over to the Clan cats.

“She said she wants to come with us,” Rainfur reported. “We just need to get her out of there.” Keeping alert for any sound of danger, Fireheart looked at the Twoleg nest thoughtfully. If Petal could not get out, there was no way they could get her out. They’d need to make one. An idea was forming as he turned to the other Clan cats.

“We need to get him to open the door,” Fireheart meowed. “That’s the only way in and out of there.”

“How are we to do that?” Sol asked, moving forward a few steps. Fireheart did his best not to cringe as the tom stepped on a twig, it snapping beneath his weight. “It’s not like we can ask it to.”

“What would make a Twoleg open a door?” Fireheart prompted, keeping his gaze on Sol. He already had a few ideas, however, hoped that the cat would get some sense of an idea. Much to Fireheart’s frustration, Sol seemed to be drawing a blank.

“Fighting cats,” Fireheart turned his attention to Brightheart as she spoke. She looked at Rainfur, “You said that he comes out to throw things at you sometimes, this might be what is needed to get him to come out.” She looked to the window next, “Some cat is going to have to get in there, too, if she’s as weak as Rainfur says she is. If cats are fighting, that’ll hold his attention long enough to get in and out.” Fireheart nodded, mewing his approval.

“Fantastic!” Rainfur exclaimed, “That’s brilliant! The rest of us can go inside and help Petal.” His eyes were gleaming as he nervously looked back to the nest.

“Brightheart and Onewhisker, you two can be the fighting cats. Head over there,” Fireheart waved his tail off to the side, “And wait for my signal. When it comes, be as loud as you can. Keep the Twoleg as distracted as you can while the rest of us get Petal and the kits. Sol and Rainfur, you’re with me.”

Both warriors nodded, heading off where Fireheart had indicated. The deputy turned his attention back to the Twoleg nest, flicking his tail as he led the way towards its base. He looked up at the window as he came up below it. He saw Petal peering down at him, her nose pressed against the ice.

Rainfur moved ahead, jumping up onto the ledge as he beckoned for Fireheart to follow. The warrior signaled Sol to stay where he was. He moved his head from side to side for a moment before making the jump, landing next to Rainfur. He felt as though his heart had stopped as he saw the state Petal was in.

The queen was staring out at them, her pale gray pelt clung to her frame. Her ribs stuck out through her thin fur. Her pleading blue eyes were sunken in and for a heartbeat, Fireheart almost felt like he was looking at his own reflection.

The memory of when he had first gotten out of ThunderClan came back to him suddenly, of staring at his own thin body in that smoky puddle for the first time in moons. Of seeing and understanding exactly what those few moons had done to him physically. The realization he had had that those moons did change him. The first time he saw his own face and the true damage that had been done after everything had changed.

Fireheart shook it away, he needed to focus on Petal and her kits and getting them out of here. A bit of the transparent stuff had broken near the bottom, it was covered by a piece of wood. Petal stuck her muzzle toward it.

“Rainfur said you’d get me out of here?” Her meow was muffled. “He said you’d help my kits?” Fireheart nodded.

“We got two cats that are going to make some noise and distract the Twoleg.” Fireheart explained, “Once the door is open, we’ll come in and get you and the kits. We can start as soon as you’re ready.” There was a determined look in Petal’s eyes.

“I’m ready.” Fireheart pushed away old memories as he nodded, turning and jumping back onto the ground next to Sol. Rainfur followed hastily. Fireheart turned his attention over to where he could see Onewhisker and Brightheart crouching near some overgrown bushes. The deputy raised his tail, waving it at them.

Immediately, Onewhisker began to yowl. Brightheart joined in, letting out a caterwaul as she sprang onto the other warrior. The brown tom turned quickly, screeching at the younger warrior as he struck at her. They began brawling on the long grass, swiping at each other in a mass of fury.

Hisses and screeches sounded as the door opened up. The Twoleg stepped out, its pelts in tatters. It had some Twoleg objects in its paws and a furious look in its eyes. The Twoleg was bellowing as it flung an object at the two fighting cats. It flew over their heads, hitting the fence behind them.

“Now!” Fireheart yowled. He rushed forward, hearing the other two toms follow after him as they slipped by the Twoleg and went into the nest.

Inside, Fireheart recognized that they were in a kitchen. He curled his lip back as the scent of crowfood hit him. Rainfur took the lead, rushing towards a partly opened door. “This way!”

Fireheart and Sol followed quickly after, once inside, they saw Petal. She was standing next to a wooden nest, inside was a filthy Twoleg pelt and two squirming kits. One gray and the other tabby.

Fireheart’s heart beat faster as he heard a louder screech from outside, _please don’t let anyone get hurt!_ Petal’s eyes were wide.

“Are you certain it’s safe?” She asked, “What if my Twoleg comes after us?”

“He’s got other things to worry about,” Rainfur responded. “Come on!”

“Rainfur, help Petal out,” Fireheart ordered as he moved closer to the kits, grabbing one in his jaws. “Sol and I have got the kits.” The tortoiseshell tom moved forward, grabbing the other kit in his jaws. The cats quickly headed towards the door and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, the Twolegs bellowing grew louder.

Horror struck Fireheart as he saw the Twoleg was standing at the door, glaring at the cats inside. He signaled to Sol, directing him to go around the opposite side of the Twoleg that he was going to. Both cats separated, swerving to go around the Twoleg’s legs.

Fireheart heard Rainfur’s snarl and a howl of pain from the Twoleg as he bolted out. He slowed in his pace as they got out into the garden, turning back to the open door after setting the kit down, ready to go back in and help Rainfur and Petal get out again.

He stopped as he saw both cats racing out, Fireheart grabbed the kit again, growling, “Let’s go!” He turned quickly around, bolting towards the break in the fence which Onewhisker and Brightheart were standing outside of. The sound of footfall told him that the other three cats were following after him.

Fireheart bolted through the break, stopping on the other side as he waited for the rest of the cats to come out. As soon as every cat was out of the garden, he turned again, racing away from the Twoleg nest and the howling Twoleg. As soon as they were a good amount into the forest, the patrol slowed down. They stopped in a clearing not far from the gorge’s edge.

Petal staggered a moment, looking back the way they had come. “What if my Twoleg comes after us?” Her tail twitched nervously, “What if he tries to steal them back?”

“We won’t let him,” Rainfur pressed gently against his mate. “We’ll keep them safe.” _We?_ Fireheart did not know what Tallstar would think of bringing more outsiders into camp, they’d have to see if these two would be allowed to stay with WindClan. He said nothing, setting the kit down after its mother had laid down. Sol did the same.

The kits squirmed, pressing against their mother as they both began to suckle. Petal was silent for a long moment, staring down at her kits.

“They’re going to die.” She whispered, “I haven’t enough milk.”

“No, they are not,” Fireheart assured her. “Let’s get you all back to camp, they’ll be taken care of there. We have a cat that can nurse them.” He hoped Sandstorm would have enough milk to feed all four kits. Petal’s eyes widened.

“Oh, you will?” She exclaimed, “Thank you!”

By the time they got back to the gorge, it had begun to rain again. Fireheart craned his neck, doing his best to keep the kit he was carrying dry. As they moved around the end of the river, Fireheart spotted Tallstar approaching them. The black and white leader’s gaze was on Petal as they met, she was leaning against Rainfur. He nodded at the two outsiders.

“Take her to Barkface,” He ordered. “Onewhisker, help them.” The light brown tabby nodded, moving to Petal’s other side.

Petal looked anxiously at Sol and Fireheart. “What about my kits?”

“We have a queen who is nursing,” Tallstar responded. “We will get them to her. You can go to them once Barkface lets you.” The pale gray queen was silent for a moment before she nodded, letting Rainfur and Onewhisker lead her away. He turned his attention to Fireheart. “Well done,” Fireheart dipped his head, setting the kit between his legs. “You showed good judgment.”

“Brightheart’s the one that came up with the plan to get them out,” Fireheart glanced at the younger warrior as he spoke. Her eye widened.

“There’s no reason to praise me!” Brightheart exclaimed, “I just came up with the distraction, others could have, too.”

“But it was you.”

Tallstar nodded at the she-cat, “Well done, Brightheart. You helped these cats immensely.” She dipped her head at the leader’s praise. He turned his attention to the kits next, eyes softening as he looked at the one beneath Fireheart. “Get them to Sandstorm.”

The deputy nodded, beckoning Sol with his tail as he picked up the kit. Fireheart headed towards the cliff wall; Clover was standing at the base of the path. Her eyes widened as she saw the kits.

“Oh, those poor things!” She moved over to the two toms, glancing at her own kits. “You three stay out here, these two don’t need you to bother them for right now. Stay out of the rain.” There were a few mews from the littermates as Stormpaw padded over to them.

“I’ll keep them busy,” he promised, turning towards them. “Here – why don’t I show you how to do the leap and hold.” The kits began to mew excitedly as they followed Stormpaw away from the base of the path. The three cats headed up to the nursery.

Sandstorm was standing outside the nursery, her eyes widened as she saw the kits. She turned quickly, heading back into the nursery. As she settled down, Fireheart and Sol deposited the kits at her belly. They quickly moved towards her belly, latching on a moment later. Sandstorm’s tail was lashing.

“Why would the Twoleg have kittypets if it was just going to treat them like that!” She looked down at the kits, “Poor little scraps.”

Fireheart turned at the sound of Squirrelkit mewing. Bramblepaw was standing, his tail in front of both kits. The ginger she-kit’s eyes were wide.

“I wanna see them! I wanna see them!” She jumped over his tail, heading quickly towards Sandstorm as Bramblepaw mewed in protest. His ears went back and there was a flash of frustration in his amber gaze as he limped forward. Fireheart put his paw out in front of Squirrelkit.

“Not too close now,” Fireheart meowed. “We need to let them rest.” He looked back over to Bramblepaw, “They can see them.” The apprentice nodded as Leafkit rushed forward, stopping at her sister’s side.

“Woah,” the tabby turned to her sister, “We’re not the littlest anymore!” 

Fireheart turned back to Bramblepaw as he heard the apprentice let out a groan. He had laid down; his eyes were closed. The warrior opened his mouth, feeling slightly taken aback as his ears flattened.

“Oh, leave him be!” Sandstorm’s voice was sharp. “He’s fine where he is, he can sleep here.” Fireheart nodded, pushing Squirrelkit back as she tried to jump over his paw.


	83. Chapter 83

Fireheart lowered his head, setting a shrew in front of Bramblepaw. He nudged the half-asleep tom with his nose, careful not to drop what else he had in his maw. Bramblepaw opened his eyes slightly but quickly closed them again. The warrior’s ears went back. Barkface had said that all the sleeping Bramblepaw had been doing was helping him heal from hitting his head but it slightly unnerved how quickly and suddenly he would do so. All Fireheart could hope was it would help speed up the healing process. He shot a glance at Stormpaw who was lying next to him.

The gray tom pulled away from the fish he was eating, nudging Bramblepaw again. “Hey,” He meowed. “Fireheart brought you something to eat, you gotta wake up and eat.”

Bramblepaw opened his eyes again, letting out a groan as a flash of annoyance lit up in them. Fireheart’s heart suddenly lurched and he took a step away, his chest tightening. He dropped the prey he had left in his jaws, forcing himself to take deep breaths and look away from the apprentice.

When he looked back at Bramblepaw, his ears were back and head on his paws. Stormpaw was looking at Fireheart as was Sandstorm, who was laying on the tabby’s other side. There was a look of concern in her eyes as she moved a paw towards him.

“I’m fine!” Fireheart shook himself quickly, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” He had gotten better with this, a lot better. The last time he responded this way to Bramblepaw had to have been after he rejected StarClan, it had been well over a moon since then. He had gotten better.

“It’s fine,” Bramblepaw muttered. He took the shrew in his mouth, moving it closer to him as Stormpaw licked his ear. Fireheart picked up a mouse he had dropped, depositing it in front of Sandstorm. The ginger queen gave him a look, Fireheart blinked back at her. He was fine, it was all fine. He grabbed the last piece of prey he had brought, padding towards Graystripe. It was around sunset. Most of the Clan was settled somewhere in the gorge, save for two patrols that had yet to return. Through the fading light, Fireheart scanned the surrounding area.

He spotted Clover’s kits and Squirrelkit playing not far from them. He felt surprised by the lack of Leafkit. He looked around quickly again, panic taking hold until he noticed an amused look in Graystripe’s eyes. He twitched his ears to his opposite side where Fireheart saw a brown tail sticking out.

He padded over, setting the fish between the two of them. He heard Graystripe began to tear it open as Fireheart turned his head, closing his eyes as he began to groom his friends back. He made sure not to give any indication as he heard the she-kit shift.

It did not take long until he was pounced on, Fireheart let out a yowl as sharp claws dug into his head. He jerked his head quickly, raising one paw as he pushed Leafkit onto the ground in front of him. He held her down, eyes wide.

“Great StarClan! You nearly frightened me to death, you mighty little warrior!” The kit let out a purr as Fireheart stuck his nose against her belly.

“I got you!” Fireheart purred at her trill. He opened his mouth, lightly digging his teeth into the smaller cat’s sides.

“Fireheart, be careful with our child.” He turned at Sandstorm’s meow. As he did, he heard the sound of pebbles falling down the path from the forest. Fireheart looked up to the path, spotting Mistyfoot, who was leading the last hunting patrol of the day. His ears twitched, surprised by just how much prey they had brought back.

“I used to do this with Bramblekit, there’s no reason to worry.” He proceeded to yowl out a greeting to the returning cats. A few of them waved their tails back at him. Sandstorm snorted as she muttered.

“No wonder he’s like that.”

Fireheart jerked his head back to her, “What?”

“Like what?”

Sandstorm turned her head quickly towards Bramblepaw as he spoke, her ears going back. “I thought you had gone back to sleep!” She sounded surprised, “I didn’t think you could hear me.” Her words stumbled, “Like nothing, I meant nothing, Bramblepaw. I was just –” Graystripe began to laugh, cutting Sandstorm off as Fireheart rose to his paws. He licked the top of Leafkit’s head, his whiskers twitching. His gaze was on the patrol as they left their prey.

Fireheart trotted over, heading to Mistyfoot as she was turning away. He nodded at Rainfur as the gray tom moved by him, he nodded back, grabbing a piece of prey before heading up to the nursery. He, Petal, and the kits were settling in well. Petal had quickly gained weight and her milk was coming back. Their kits, Sage and Mint, were looking better now as well.

Mistyfoot and Fireheart exchanged greetings and Fireheart looked back at the fresh-kill pile. “I’ve never seen such a haul; I think we have enough to feed the entire Clan! Where’d you go?”

“It was Sol that got most of it,” She twitched her ear where the tom had headed off to. “He split off from the rest of us and came back with a lot of prey.” Surprise lit up Mistyfoot’s eyes, “I don’t know what he did but the Clan will eat good tonight.”

“Indeed.” Fireheart agreed, feeling just as surprised. So far, Sol had begun to get the hang of hunting but this was beyond what any cat would expect. Fireheart turned away from the gray warrior, heading after Sol. He called out as he approached the tortoiseshell cat, who was spread out across some stone as he washed himself.

Sol sat up, licking his shoulder as he did. “What can I help you with?”

“Mistyfoot said that you brought back most of that,” Fireheart flicked his tail towards the fresh-kill pile. “Well done, I’ll be sure to mention it to Tallstar when he returns.” Sol nodded. “How did you get that much? That’ll get the Clan through at least a day. I don’t think we’ll need to hunt at all tomorrow.” As he spoke, Fireheart could never recall a day where they had not needed to hunt. Ever since he had joined ThunderClan all those seasons ago, he could never remember a day like this.

Sol’s eyes lit up, “Does that mean I get to become a warrior?” He rose to his paws as he spoke. Fireheart hesitated a moment, speaking carefully when he did.

“No.” The other cat's eyes narrowed and Fireheart saw a flash of anger. Fireheart rested his tail on Sol’s shoulders, “You still need to work on learning to fight and continue learning about the code.” He blinked at the other cat, “As I’ve said, this stuff takes time. All you need to do is be patient and keep working at it, you’ll earn your warrior name eventually, I promise.” Sol was silent for a moment before he slowly nodded and sat back down.

“Can you tell me how you caught that much prey?” Sol remained silent, considering the deputy’s words.

“No.” Fireheart’s ears went back. “But I can show you.” Fireheart was silent as he considered this, he glanced to the path leading up into the forest. Tallstar had taken out a border patrol not too long ago, he was in charge of camp until he got back.

“Alright but it’s going to need to be tomorrow.” Fireheart replied, “I can’t leave camp right now. I’ll talk to Tallstar, I’m sure he’ll want to come along as well.”

“No,” Sol responded. “Just you and we got to do it at sunset or night.” Surprise shot through the warrior, why did Sol not want Tallstar to come along? He was silent for a moment. _He’s more comfortable with me, _Fireheart thought. _Maybe he just trusts me more, I can tell Tallstar when we get back._ Fireheart agreed.

-

It was not long past dusk when Fireheart followed Sol out of camp. The border patrol had been sent out and the sun was low. The heat of the day was beginning to fade from the gorge and forest.

Fireheart kept his ears pricked for any signs of danger as he followed the other cat through the forest. As they approached a border, Fireheart slowed in his pace. Was where ever Sol got all that prey right on the border?

“Sol,” Fireheart’s meow was quiet. “Where are we headed?”

“Not far past the border,” The other cat looked back as he responded before turning quickly away and continuing across the border. Fireheart hesitated a moment before following. Perhaps the other cat had discovered some new hunting grounds? This was far from ideal; they did not need to anger the local rogues more than they already did but Fireheart could go along with this for now. It was getting the Clan food.

_We just need to be aware of foxes and badgers and rogues,_ Fireheart thought. _It should be fine._ He continued following the other cat, ears pricked. Suddenly the scent of fox hit him, the warrior froze for a moment before relaxing. The scent was stale, they should be fine.

Fireheart became more nervous as the scent of fox became stronger. He glanced at Sol, noticing how relaxed the other cat seemed to be. _How does he do that? Doesn’t he smell it?_ The tortoiseshell cat slowed in his pace, moving around some brush as he lowered himself into a crouch.

The warrior paused a moment before following his lead, coming up on the tom’s side. There was a clearing on the other side of the brush and what looked to be a den not far off. The scent of fox was stronger.

“What are you doing?” Fireheart hissed.

“Wait,” Sol replied. “We need to wait. Follow my signal.” Fireheart stared at the other cat, getting more confused by the second. He sighed before turned back to the clearing. They would wait.

Fireheart tensed as the scent of fresh fox hit his nose. His eyes widened as two foxes came into view, maws filled with prey. The warrior froze, his mind telling him to run but he remained where he was. His only solace being the foxes were upwind of them. Fireheart glanced at Sol. Sol’s eyes narrowed as he tensed his muscles. Fireheart stared at the other tom, realization hitting him._ He’s not going to…_

As the foxes set their prey down and headed inside the den, Sol hissed, “Now!” He raced out from behind the brush, towards the prey. Fireheart stayed where he was horrified as he watched the cat make it to the den. His claws extended, ready for a fight, as Sol grabbed as much prey as he could handle before racing back towards Fireheart. He continued right on by and Fireheart turned and bolted after him.

They came to a stop within WindClan territory, not far from the gorge. Sol was panting as he turned to Fireheart. “Why didn’t you follow me?” He asked, “We could have gotten twice as much prey!”

Fireheart was silent for a moment, stunned by what had just happened. “Sol, I…” He took a deep breath before continuing. “That is the worst possible thing you could have done.”

Sol’s ears went back, surprise lit up his eyes. “There is a trail leading from the foxes’ den to here, now.” Fireheart growled, “You have put our Clan in danger through this. We have defenseless cats in camp! This is a Clan, we use hunting skills – you have caught things before! You can do it again. I have been teaching you these skills.”

Sol protested, “This _is_ a skill –”

“No, it is not,” Fireheart sighed, trying to collect himself. “This is stealing. Stealing from _foxes_, of all things. You can’t do this again.”

“But the Clan will eat today.”

“And the foxes will starve,” Fireheart replied. “And they will come here. Hungry after you have stolen their food and they will eat us. We are not thieves, Sol. We are warriors. Never do this again.” Sol was silent as Fireheart picked up a few pieces of prey. “Come on, we need to talk to Tallstar.”

Alarm flashed in Sol’s eyes but he listened, picking up the last of it. As they made their way down the side of the cliff, Fireheart nodded at Tallstar who was waiting not far from the bottom of the path. As Fireheart and Sol deposited their prey at his paws, surprise lit up the older warrior’s eyes.

“You did it again,” Tallstar’s meow was filled with surprise. “You’ve fed our Clan for tomorrow.”

“He stole it from foxes.” The WindClan leader looked up as his deputy spoke, alarm flashed in his eyes. “He took me to a den outside of our territory and stole it from them.” Tallstar turned his attention quickly to Sol.

“What made you think that was a good idea?”

“It was quick and I’ve fed the Clan,” Sol responded. “There is no need for any other hunting patrols to go out today. I couldn’t grab all of it, if I did, we could probably go a few days without hunting.”

“This was very dangerous,” Tallstar’s ears were back. “You both could have gotten attacked or the foxes could follow your scent here! I know Fireheart has been working with you, I know he is a good mentor, and I know you can hunt. In WindClan, hunting and fighting are at our core. In every Clan it is. If you are unwilling to do one or the other, perhaps you are not cut out to be a warrior.” Fireheart held his breath as Tallstar continued, “It is not your fault, not every cat is.”

Sol’s ears went back, he took a step back and let his haunches sink to the ground before lowering his head. His shoulders were hunched and he suddenly looked so defeated. “But I’ve always wanted to be a warrior,” He said. “I have since I was a kit.”

Fireheart and Tallstar exchanged confused looks. The leader asked, “What do you mean?”

“I know WindClan is different but I’ve known about SkyClan since I could open my eyes.” Sol looked at Tallstar, “I-I did not have the best kithood. My mother, she… she did not name us. I don’t believe she ever wanted kits. She’d tell us stories of cats to get us to behave. Of courageous, honorable cats that were part of a Clan long ago. She said they used to be able to fight like no other. That they could hunt and fly into the trees after birds and squirrels.”

“Of course, I know it was not real but I’ve come to learn it was based on a real thing.” This had to be SkyClan Sol was talking about, Fireheart remained silent. “She said there was nothing to fear from these cats because they were good. They were warriors! Not like cats nowadays.” Sol paused for a moment, “These stories were the only good thing we had. My mother, she was not well-liked by others. Not even my father would stick around too long. He rarely brought us food and he never played with us. I don’t think he liked us.”

A rush of pity hit Fireheart as Sol continued, “She hated Twolegs more than other cats. One time we tried to eat from some kittypet’s bowl and she yelled at us for it. She said it was not hunting and not honorable, but she was not much of a hunter.” He looked at his paws, “We wandered around, trying to find shelter and food but with no friends it was difficult. Eventually, our father returned. He came to tell my mother that he had found a new mate and he was leaving her. He was leaving us.”

“After, I wanted to cheer up my mother. I told her that I’d go hunting and I’d be like the sky warriors. She told me to be quiet and that the sky warriors were only stories. She was upset for a few days; she just… lay there until she started taking us around the Twolegplace and dropping us at different nests. She told us to stay where we were. That was the last time I saw her or any of my littermates.”

“I know that not every part of these stories was real,” Sol looked between the two other toms. “And that this is not SkyClan, however, my mother would have been proud to find out I had become a Clan warrior. She would have been proud to know I was here in this Clan.”

“Oh Sol,” Fireheart paused, unsure how to continue. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Sol blinked at the ginger tom. Tallstar was silent for a moment.

“That is tragic,” He meowed. “Truly a terrible way to lose your mother and littermates.”

“But do you understand why becoming a warrior is so important to me?” There was a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Yes,” Tallstar replied. “You can keep working at it, different cats learn at different paces. You’re still learning, that’s fine. If you keep going at it, you will earn your warrior name. Once Fireheart thinks you are ready, we will discuss you getting assessed. From there we will see if you have earned your warrior name.” Fireheart saw a flash of something in Sol’s eyes, too quick for him to identify. Tallstar blinked at the tortoiseshell cat, “I’m glad you found us.”

“I’m glad I found you, too.” Sol blinked back at Tallstar. The leader rose to his paws.

“Put everything in the fresh-kill pile,” He ordered. “Then good night to you both.” Fireheart dipped his head while Sol nodded as the other cat turned away, heading back where some of the warriors were sleeping.

Fireheart grabbed a few pieces of prey, carrying them over to the fresh-kill pile. He paused as he waited for Sol did the same. The tom seemed to have recollected himself, having the same level headed look he usually had.

As they finished putting everything in the fresh-kill pile, Fireheart turned to the other cat. “Let’s head up to the den,” Fireheart’s jaws opened into a yawn. “I told Graystripe I’d help him with Stormpaw tomorrow morning. I want to get as much sleep as I can.”

“Graystripe?” Fireheart turned to the other tom, puzzled. Sol’s amber gaze was locked onto him. “Did he not leave you for dead?”

Fireheart stared blankly at Sol, “What?”

“Back in ThunderClan,” Sol’s voice was even, monotone and articulate. His yellow eyes were boring into Fireheart. “He left you for dead. He could have done more to help you.” The tortoiseshell tom turned quickly away. As he headed towards the cliff and the warrior den, he meowed, “How do you know you can trust him?”

Fireheart stared after the cat, too shocked to move for a moment before he shook his head and headed after. Why would Sol say that? He did not understand the situation at all.

When Fireheart entered the den, he saw that Sol had already curled up in his nest. The warrior sighed; his tail twitching in annoyance. He would have to talk to Sol about this in the morning. Fireheart glanced at the sleeping shape of Graystripe as he padded to his nest, curling up in it. He cast the gray warrior another glance, licking down some fur on his side anxiously. He did his best to push away the thoughts that were beginning to form.

As the night drew on, Fireheart found he could not fall asleep. What Sol had said kept replaying in his head. He lifted his head, looking at Graystripe_. He _did_ leave me, _Fireheart thought. _He left me without a fight. What if I can’t trust him?_ His tail twitched and Fireheart shifted away from Graystripe, putting significant space between himself and his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to SkyClan and the Stranger book 3: After the Flood, because while I don't believe I quoted any of Sol's back story word for word, I was not vibing with writing from memory so I did write it with the book opened and flipped back and forth.


	84. Chapter 84

Onewhisker’s lip curled back as he pawed at the vole on the ground in front of him. Fireheart sighed as the light tabby pushed the prey towards him, scrunching his nose as its putrid scent hit him.

“All that time spent for nothing!” Onewhisker’s tail lashed, “This was just caught this morning and it’s gone to crowfood. The prey’s hard enough to find as it is!” Fireheart stuck his nose towards the rest of the fresh-kill pile, taking a deep sniff of what little was on it. There was a foulness to its scent but he was unsure if it was from the rotting vole Onewhisker had just picked out or if more prey had begun to soil.

“I’ll talk to Tallstar about this,” Fireheart responded. He scanned the clearing before catching sight of Sol and Mistyfoot. He called out to them both and it did not take long for them to come over.

“I want you three to move the fresh-kill pile over to someplace cooler,” He ordered. “Out of the sun so it won’t rot so quickly.” Mistyfoot nodded while Sol curled his lip back. “Whatever prey you find that’s rotten, bury it up in the forest. Make sure it’s deep enough so a fox can’t get to it.”

“Isn’t it too hot to be working?” The tortoiseshell tom’s tail moved back and forth behind him, “I can barely move without wanting to pant as it is.” Mistyfoot’s ears went back.

“That does not matter,” Her eyes narrowed. “No matter what the Clan needs to be taken care of and we need to keep working.”

Sol snorted as Onewhisker meowed, “He has a point.” The brown tom turned to Fireheart, “We’re finding barely any prey during the heat of the day, they’re all hiding in their burrows.”

“It’s better than not hunting at all,” Mistyfoot responded. “And the fish in the river never hide from the heat, there’s always fish.”

“Of course you’d bring up fish, not everyone enjoys eating that stuff!”

“That does not matter, it’s food!” The blue-gray warrior rolled her eyes, “It feeds the Clan. If you tried it again, perhaps you’d like it.” Onewhisker gave a disbelieving snort.

“I’ll talk to Tallstar about moving hunting patrols to dawn and dusk,” Fireheart interrupted the two warriors. “But Mistyfoot is right, the fish never hide the way other prey does and we have the river right in camp.” He turned his attention to Mistyfoot, “Could you gather up a few cats that can fish later and see what you can catch?” She nodded. “Thank you. Now, please move the pile. We don’t need any more prey going to waste.” Both warriors nodded, beginning on the task. Fireheart felt prickles of frustration as Sol still seemed reluctant. There was a hesitation before he approached the others, helping with the task. Mistyfoot shot Fireheart a look.

Fireheart left the cats to their task as he headed across the gorge floor. He looked around before he caught sight of Tallstar, feeling surprised to see him laying with Sandstorm as Leafkit and Squirrelkit played around them.

As he approached, the two cats stopped their conversation. Their attention turned to the approaching warrior. Fireheart’s ears went back as the two kits caught sight of him and Squirrelkit jumped onto Tallstar’s back, climbing over him quickly.

“Squirrelkit!” Sandstorm exclaimed, grabbing the ginger she-kit. “That was disrespectful! You cannot do that!”

“But I –”

“She’s fine,” Tallstar twitched an ear, his gaze on the she-kit softened. As Sandstorm let Squirrelkit go, she scrambled quickly over to Leafkit who had moved over to Fireheart. He touched his nose to both of their heads quickly before turning his attention to the older cats, mewing a greeting which they returned. Tallstar nodded over to where Mistyfoot, Sol, and Onewhisker were working. “What’s going on there?”

“The prey is beginning to rot,” Fireheart explained the situation and what he had discussed with the others earlier. After a pause, the black and white tom nodded.

“That sounds like a good idea, it can start tomorrow. I’ll address the Clan later about it. Thank you, Fireheart.” The deputy dipped his head.

“What about badgers and foxes?” The two toms turned their attention to Sandstorm as she spoke. “During those times is when foxes and badgers come out, we’ll be in competition against them.”

“Bigger patrols,” Tallstar responded. “Six or even eight cats out with one patrol. At least two of them can keep watch for any sign of danger as the others hunt.”

“That takes away the patrols advantage of surprise,” Fireheart pointed out. “Big patrols would scare off prey.”

“You are both correct, right now we may need to hunt in the evening or at night to ensure we can eat, but we also need to ensure our Clanmates are safe. This might be the only way to secure both.” Fireheart dipped his head.

“Can we hunt?” Attention was shifted to Squirrelkit, her eyes bright. Leafkit moved quickly next to her sister.

“Yeah, Mama was showing us how to stalk! We can hunt!” The light tabby fell into a crouch, creeping forward before Squirrelkit sprang at her and the two cats went tumbling. Fireheart exchanged an amused look with Sandstorm.

“I’m sure that if your mother taught you, you will be the best hunters in the Clan soon!”

“But not yet,” Tallstar’s yellow gaze was on the two kits. “You need to wait until your apprenticed before you can start hunting.” There were mews of protest, which Sandstorm hushed.

“He is our leader, do not talk back to him!”

Fireheart turned his attention away at the sound of a returning patrol, he spotted the border patrol coming down the cliff edge. He glanced at Tallstar, who nodded back at him, before heading over to the base of the cliff. He nodded stiffly at Graystripe, who had been leading it.

Ever since that night with Sol, Fireheart could not shake that feeling he had around Graystripe. What if Sol was right and Graystripe could not be trusted? Fireheart asked, “How was it?”

“Nothing much to report, scented some rogues by the border with Twolegplace. It was faint though.” Fireheart nodded, murmuring his thanks as he quickly dismissed the other cat. Graystripe shot him a strange look before stepping away, heading towards the river.

“Hey,” Fireheart turned to where Cloudtail was grooming himself not far off. The white tom looked up at him, “The fresh-kill pile’s looking a little small, do you want to go hunting?”

A slight tension formed on his chest at Cloudtail’s request. Fireheart was silent for a moment before responding, “Sure. Do you want to take Brightheart along?” Cloudtail shook his head.

“It’s been a while since we’ve just spent time together,” The white tom blinked at his kin. Fireheart forced himself to take a deep breath as he nodded.

“Okay, we can do that.” The change to hunting later was not going to start until the following day as it was. Cloudtail shot him a confused look but he rose to his paws, heading in the direction of the river. Fireheart followed after, they headed along the Rockpile and up into the forest.

As they moved into the cover of the trees, a welcomed relief against the sun’s heat, Cloudtail lowered his nose to the ground. After a few deep sniffs, he glanced at his kin.

“There’s a squirrel that headed that way,” He flicked an ear further into the forest. “I got it.” The white tom headed after the scent his nose lowered as he moved silently through the undergrowth after the squirrel.

Once he was out of sight, Fireheart took a deep breath. His mind was racing as he opened his mouth, trying to pick up the scent of any sort of prey. He let out a frustrated hiss as he picked up nothing, not even the squirrel Cloudtail had gone after.

The fur on his back rose as doubt crept into his mind, what if there wasn’t a squirrel? Cloudtail was a brilliant tracker who could pick up faded scents that others could not, but what if he had been lying?

Fireheart pushed away that thought, that was ridiculous. He should have no reason to worry. He turned quickly at the sound of a twig snapping, the fur on his back rose again as he scanned the surrounding area. He spotted a white shape moving towards him. Fireheart relaxed as he saw Cloudtail had a squirrel in his jaws.

The white tom gave his kin a confused look as he padded over, dropping the prey at his paws. “You alright?”

“Yeah I-I,” He paused a moment. “I couldn’t scent anything else; w-we are going to have to go deeper.” Cloudtail’s eyes narrowed.

“Are you certain you’re alright?” Fireheart stared at his kin for a long moment, his mind was racing.

“Why did you leave ThunderClan?” Cloudtail looked surprised by the sudden question. Fireheart continued, “You thought you killed me for your place there, and then you left. You went back to the Twolegs. Why?”

Cloudtail was silent for a moment, a realization seemed to be dawning for him. “Is this why you’ve been twitchy?” Cloudtail took a deep breath; his voice was suddenly more serious. “I thought I killed you.”

“I believed what Tigerstar said, I thought you were a murderer and a traitor, but I never wanted to kill you. You were my only kin in the Clan, you were my mentor, and the one cat I knew for certain liked me besides for Brindleface and her kits. I never hated you and it made me feel bad.”

Cloudtail sat down, “I hated being in camp, being around the others because they just saw me as your kin and they hated me for it. Some cats were nicer,” A light came to his eyes, “Brightheart was always nice. Brindleface, Ashpaw, Fernpaw. I think Sandstorm felt bad for me but I was still your kin and that made me bad in most of the Clan's eyes.” Fireheart slowly sat down; _it would have been better for him had I never brought him to the Clan in the first place. _His mind was beginning to feel clearer; this was beginning to make sense. “Darkstripe was a terrible mentor, too!”

“I hated the ostracization and I hated that I did not hate you. I was confused and a fresh apprentice and I just needed to get away from it,” Cloudtail shrugged. “It’s why I started going to Twolegplace in the first place. After the fight,” He paused. “I was scared, I thought I killed you and I was confused and angry. Tigerstar wanted to reward me for what I did and it made me feel sick. I felt bad when I thought I shouldn’t have. I needed to get away.”

He shook his head, “There was nowhere else I could go, it wasn’t like I could go to Princess. What was I supposed to tell her? That her brother was a traitor and I killed him?” Cloudtail scoffed, “She would’ve been horrified! I wasn’t going to do that to her.”

“I never intended to stay with the Twolegs. They just grabbed me and forced me away! I’m grateful I was able to get my way to Graystripe and Ravenpaw. I’d never go back to a Twoleg nest – the Twolegs had a _dog_!” Cloudtail curled his lip back. He looked back at Fireheart, “Look, I’m sorry for what you went through. I know it was terrible from just what I saw. I’m sorry for that fight, I should have refused. I should never have believed Tigerstar and I should never have been so reckless. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Fireheart murmured. “None of that is your fault, you did what you had to.” He suddenly felt more relaxed, what Cloudtail had said made sense. It all made sense.

Cloudtail gave a disbelieving snort before glancing back into the forest. “Do you want to go back to hunting now?”

“That would be good.”

By the time Fireheart and Cloudtail were heading back to camp, they had caught an additional two mice and a thrush. It was far from what the territory had shown it could provide, but it was better than nothing. Hopefully, the later patrols would prove effective.

Fireheart took the lead as they moved around the end of the river, prey in his jaws. He stopped in his paws as he heard a hiss coming from nearby.

“What are you doing?” He recognized Featherpaw’s voice. “You’re not even supposed to be leaving camp!” Fireheart glanced over his shoulder at Cloudtail. His ears were pricked and he had stopped as well.

“We’re near Sky’s den, this technically isn’t leaving camp.” Fireheart’s ears went back as he recognized Bramblepaw’s voice. He set the prey he had down as he padded towards the voices, puzzled. It sounded like they were coming from below. “Come on, I heard it again!”

“I think they’re in one of the caves,” Cloudtail meowed as he padded past and down the steep side of the Rockpile. Fireheart followed after. The fresh scent of the two apprentices hit his nose a moment later. It led to a cave not far from the river, Fireheart took the lead as they entered the cave.

“Woah!”

“What is this stuff?”

Fireheart’s curiosity grew as he heard the apprentice’s shocked mews, what had they found? There was a bit of glowing light coming from not much further, was this a tunnel?

The breath in his throat caught as Fireheart saw what was producing the light.

Moss clung to the rocks surrounding them, producing a dim glow, the river could be seen moving by off to the side. Fireheart tore his gaze away from the strange glowing moss and to the apprentices.

Their pelts were glowing a silvery hue in the dim light, both of them were looking around themselves in awe. Bramblepaw turned back to Featherpaw, “Don’t you hear it now? It’s louder!”

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Featherpaw replied, “I don’t hear any whispering.”

“What are you two doing down here?” Featherpaw turned at the sound of Fireheart’s voice as Bramblepaw stuck his muzzle towards the luminating moss. The silver apprentice shoved into her denmate and Bramblepaw looked up, confused for a moment before spotting Fireheart heading towards them. His ears went back.

“He said he heard something,” Featherpaw responded. “We were following it.”

“I still hear it, can’t you all?” Bramblepaw looked at Fireheart and Cloudtail next. Both warriors shook their heads.

“There’s no sound but the river and us,” Cloudtail responded, he stuck his nose in the glowing moss. “You found moss, though! We can take it back to camp.”

“You two shouldn’t be down here,” Fireheart meowed. He eyed Bramblepaw. “And you should not be following any sort of noise nor leaving camp.” There was a flicker of frustration in the apprentice’s eyes, but he lowered his head. “However, well done on finding the moss.”

“Why’s it glow?” Featherpaw asked, sticking her paw into the squishy moss.

“This is the Shining Cave.” All four cats turned at the voice. Sky was standing at the entrance. He padded forward, eyes glowing in the light. “No one knows why the moss glows but it is perfectly safe.” He looked at Fireheart and Cloudtail, “It can be used for fetching water or bedding with no issue. This was a sacred place for SkyClan. A place to connect with StarClan.” Fireheart dipped his head slightly, if it was not for Sky coming in, they might have taken the moss and left without knowing the significance of the cave.

“Is that why I heard that voice?” Bramblepaw padded a few steps towards the elderly warrior, his tail held high. “Because of StarClan?”

“Perhaps,” Sky rasped. The apprentice’s eyes glowed. “Do you know what it said?”

“No, it was too soft.” His tail lashed in annoyance. "I don't hear it anymore."

Fireheart stared at Bramblepaw, confused, why would StarClan be contacting him? If it was StarClan, why show Bramblepaw where the moss was but not anyone else? Why not Barkface?

StarClan was strange enough in itself, none of its motivations seemed to be correct. If it was StarClan, what did it matter?

“Let’s gather up some moss to bring back,” Fireheart ordered. “Bramblepaw, considering you made your way down here by yourself, I think it might be time to talk to Barkface about restarting your training.” Bramblepaw and Featherpaw exchanged excited looks as they were collecting moss. “First thing you can do is get the queens all the moss they need.”

As the cats made their way out of the cave, jaws filled with moss, Fireheart signaled for Cloudtail to stop before beckoning the other cats along. He set the moss down, turning to his kin.

“We can come back for this; we need to bring the prey back first.” Cloudtail nodded, following Fireheart’s lead. After a pause, the ginger tom looked at his kin again. “What do you think of Bramblepaw hearing that voice?”

Cloudtail shrugged, “How could he hear something but we couldn’t? I think it has to do with his head injury. We got moss out of it, though.”

That would make sense, but it did not feel right to Fireheart. “You don’t think it was StarClan?”

Cloudtail scoffed, “No, of course I don’t. Do you believe that tale for kits?” Fireheart’s eyes widened as shock rattled him.

“Wha – I –” Fireheart paused for a moment. “Excuse me?”

“You believe in them?” Surprise lit up Cloudtail’s eyes.

“You don’t?”

“No.”

Fireheart stared at his kin. How could he not believe in StarClan? Fireheart did not believe in what they wanted him to do, but he did not simply think they did not exist. How could Cloudtail be a good warrior and not believe in StarClan? Still follow the warrior code? He had certainly had trouble with the code in the past, but he was a good warrior now.

After a moment, Fireheart grabbed a few pieces of prey, their warmth filling his mouth. “Do you want Bramblepaw back?” Fireheart jerked his head back towards the white tom at his sudden meow.

“What?”

“You seem better with him,” Cloudtail responded, looking where the other cats had gone. “Better in general. Do you want him back?” Fireheart was silent for a moment.

“Yes, I do.”

“We can talk about it later then,” Cloudtail grabbed the last of the prey and looked at Fireheart expectantly. Fireheart took the lead back into camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you feel betrayed and abandoned by your ancestors to the point of confront them in person on their wrongdoings and flat out start denying their will. Only to find out your nephew, who you raised since infancy to follow the same beliefs, doesn't think they exist


	85. Chapter 85

Fireheart’s ears went back at the sound of rustling as Bramblepaw disappeared into the forest. He glanced at Brightheart through the fading light, who gave him a knowing look.

“I don’t think you had that much difficulty being light on your paws when you first got to the barn,” He remarked as he sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. The ginger and white tabby blinked at him.

“I imagine it’s mostly not doing anything for a while,” Brightheart responded. “He hasn’t lost his ability to hunt, not by any means. He just needs to know how to do it without being able to hear on one side. He’ll get used to it.”

“Of course,” Fireheart murmured. This wouldn’t be too hard; it was simply the adjusting the apprentice would have to go through. From there, it was back on track.

It did not take long for Bramblepaw to reappear, his ears were back and tail was lashing. Fireheart blinked at the young tom as he stalked across the clearing towards the two warriors, his gaze to the ground. He muttered, “I lost it.”

The deputy nodded, “That’s alright, show me how you would stalk a vole.”

“But you know I know how to do that!”

“Then show me again. I've forgotten how to.”

There was a moment’s hesitance as Bramblepaw let out an annoyed huff from his nose. He dropped into the crouch a moment later. He crept forward; eyes trained on a large sycamore leaf. He stopped not far from it before making his leap.

Fireheart murmured his approval as he landed on it, “That was good but you’re being a bit too loud.” Bramblepaw’s tail lashed and he glanced back over at the older tom before looking back at the large leaf. He dug his claws into it, shredding it. “Come back over here and crouch again.”

After a moment of the other cat not responding, Brightheart rose to her paws. She padded over to the younger cat. “Fireheart gave you an order, did you hear it?” Bramblepaw shook his head. “Here.” She lifted one paw, putting it around the young tabby’s back as she had him turn towards Fireheart. “You knew he was talking to you though, right?”

“I did.”

“Once he or any cat starts, if you can, face them and watch the way their mouth moves,” Brightheart explained. “you can already understand some words like that – most cats can. If you pay attention, you’ll learn more. Eventually, you’ll be able to understand the context of whatever it was that was being said. It’s a good skill to learn, it’s harder to hear when there’s background noise and this is good for understanding conversation in general.” Bramblepaw had a puzzled look on his face.

“What if I can’t?” He asked, “Like in a battle? I can’t turn away from an enemy just to hear. Another warrior can’t just turn towards me. What then?”

“That’s a fair point,” Fireheart meowed. He had not known any of this, Brightheart had adjusted to her hearing loss before leaving TigerClan and while Fireheart did help her with learning to hunt and fight again, her hearing loss had never been something he had experience with. The young warrior had had to work that out on her own.

Brightheart was silent for a moment, considering Bramblepaw’s words. “We use tail signals already. That does not cover everything, though.” She looked back to Fireheart. “We could advance on that and come up with more signals. I mean,” there was a slight nervousness to her voice. “Cloudtail and I already have a few things. The rest of the Clan would have to learn them though.”

“I think that’s brilliant,” Fireheart responded. He rose to his paws, padding towards the younger cats. While it would benefit Brightheart and Bramblepaw both, it would also benefit the Clan. Sometimes there were instances where they simply could not talk and perhaps this was a way to work around it. “Why don’t you two work on that? We can talk about it later with Tallstar.” Both cats spoke their agreement.

“Let’s get going back.” The deputy turned away from the other two cats. He glanced up at the sky, noting how dark it was getting. While this was good for hunting it was also the time they would run into badgers and foxes. They were too few cats to defend themselves and would need to return to camp.

"What? But I haven't caught anything!" Bramblepaw's tail was lashing.

"We need to head back," Fireheart responded. "If we scent anything, it's yours. I promise." The apprentice was silent before he let out a huff, padding up on his mentors side. His head was down. Fireheart glanced back at Brightheart once before starting towards camp, mouth opened slightly to pick up on any scents.

He slowed in his tracks as the scent of a rabbit hit him, Fireheart turned back around, signaling Bramblepaw forward. He had fallen back to walk by Brightheart's side. Brightheart mewed a few more words to the apprentice. He nodded, lowering his head to the ground as he took in the scent trail the rabbit had left behind.

He disappeared into the undergrowth, quieter than he had been before. As they waited for Bramblepaw to reappear, Fireheart glanced around. He turned quickly as he heard some rustling coming from behind him, where Brightheart had been.

His ears twitched, surprised to see that she was gone. Fireheart took a deep sniff, noting that her scent had gone off in a different direction than Bramblepaw. It did not take long for her to return; a vole was in her jaws.

Both cats turned at the sound of dragging not far off. It was not long after that Bramblepaw reappeared, his front legs splayed as he dragging a rabbit between his paws.

“Great catch!” Brightheart exclaimed. "I told you that would work!" The apprentice’s eyes were glowing as he dropped it.

“It didn’t even notice me, I-I was on top of it and it didn’t even realize!”

“That’s wonderful,” Fireheart purred.

The three cats made their way to the gorge, Fireheart slowed in his tracks as he saw the evening hunting patrol coming over the edge. Tornear, who was leading it, slowed in his tracks as he saw the approaching cats.

“Perfect timing,” Fireheart meowed as he came to a stop in front of the other warrior. “Where are you headed?”

“We’re going to try up by the Twolegplace,” The tabby warrior twitched his ear in that direction. “There hasn’t been a patrol in that stretch of field in a few days.” Fireheart nodded, mewing his approval.

“I won’t keep you; I wish you all good hunting.” Tornear nodded, raising his tail as Fireheart stepped away. Fireheart turned his attention over to Brightheart and Bramblepaw.

Brightheart was pressed up against Cloudtail, the two speaking quietly to one another before Cloudtail pulled away. He licked Brightheart’s ginger ear before turning his attention back to his patrol. As the white tom pulled away from Brightheart, Bramblepaw had his gaze on them. His nose was scrunched up and lip curled slightly, showing one fang.

Fireheart nodded at Cloudtail as he moved by, trotting over to the other two cats. He took the lead as they headed back into the gorge. The sun had set and the camp was mostly empty.

After setting the prey in the fresh-kill pile, Fireheart dismissed the other two cats. He sighed, glancing up to the warrior’s den. All duties were done with, for now. The patrol would come back with prey and that would be it for the day. There was no reason to remain awake. If anything happened, they would wake him.

Fireheart padded towards the path, stopping in his tracks as he heard a few pebbles move not far from him. He froze, careful not to make a sound, as he lifted his muzzle and took in the scent around him. His ears went back as he recognized a fresh scent and he turned sharply towards it.

“Squirrelkit!” A pair of eyes appeared not far from him; Fireheart moved quickly over, thankfully for the noise the she-kit had made. He grabbed her scruff, spinning around before setting her down. “What are you doing? Where are Sandstorm and Leafkit?” He took in the scent around him again, he could not pick up any fresh scent of Leafkit. He let himself relax slightly, at least it was not both of them.

“I wanted to help!” The ginger cat had her head held high, “I wanted to go hunting!”

“Without your sister?” He felt slightly surprised, the two were practically joint at the hip.

“Leafkit said Mama said we couldn’t,” She squeaked, her tail thumped the ground behind her. “She didn’t want to.”

“Well, you should have followed her example and listen to Sandstorm.” Squirrelkit’s ears went back as she let out a huff.

“But I wanna hunt! You’re the deputy, you’ll be leader when Tallstar’s dead! You can say I can!” She blinked up at him, “please, Papa?” A warmth of affection made him feel slightly lightheaded as a tension formed in Fireheart’s chest. He shook his head.

“Tallstar’s going to be around for a while, do not speak like that about him. You’re not going hunting.”

“Why not?”

“The warrior code says kits aren’t allowed to hunt, you’re too little. Anyway, a fox would eat you up like it was nothing! You’re not going.” She sprang to her paws, baring her sharp little teeth.

“I am _not_! I could take on a fox!” Fireheart did his best not to purr at the confident trill. He turned his attention away from Squirrelkit at the sound of approaching pawsteps. Fireheart’s ears twitched, surprised to see Sol approaching. He had thought most of the remaining cats had gone to sleep.

The tortoiseshell tom glanced at Squirrelkit; a surprise had lit in his eyes. He said, “I did not realize she was here. I wanted to talk to you.”

"Give me a moment to wrangle her,” Fireheart responded. He turned back to Squirrelkit. “Come up, let’s get you back up to the nursery before you give Sandstorm a fright.”

“No!” She exclaimed, “I don’t want to go to the nursery! Can I go with you to the warrior’s den!” Her eyes were bright, “That’d be _so_ cool, it’d make Rockkit so jealous.” Squirrelkit stared up at Fireheart, green eyes wide. “Papa please?” Fireheart was silent for a second, warmth bubbling in his chest as he stared down at his daughter. There was no way he could refuse her.

“Ask your mother,” Fireheart’s voice came out as a strangled mewl. He grabbed the kit by her scruff, shushing her protests as he beckoned Sol to follow him towards the path up the cliff.

He pushed his way into the nursery, moving quietly through the cave before stopping where Sandstorm was curled up, Leafkit pressed against her. Fireheart set Squirrelkit down, licking the top of her head as he shushed her again before nudging Sandstorm gently with his muzzle.

It took a few tries before the pale queen let out a low growl, opening one eye, “What is it?”

He licked her ear. “Found her outside,” Fireheart twitched his ear at Squirrelkit. A moment passed before the realization of what her mate was trying to tell Sandstorm came through to her. She turned sharply towards the kit.

“Squirrelkit! What were you thinking?” She reached out a paw, pulling her daughter closer. Squirrelkit squirmed as Sandstorm licked her a few times.

“I wanted to hunt!”

“I told you that you could not earlier.” Sandstorm’s eyes narrowed, “You have to wait until you’re an apprentice.” The kit groaned.

“That’s going to take _forever_!”

“Trust me, it is not.” Sandstorm nudged Squirrelkit towards Leafkit. “Now, you need to get to sleep.”

“Can I sleep in the warrior’s den with Fireheart?” Squirrelkit turned her head back towards Sandstorm. “Papa said I could.” Sandstorm turned her head sharply towards Fireheart; her eyes narrowed. His ears went back.

“Did he now?”

“I said to ask you.”

“Well, I say no, only warriors sleep there. Now it’s time to sleep.” There was a yelp as Squirrelkit took a step forward, her paw landing on Leafkit’s tail. Fireheart and Sandstorm exchanged glances.

Leafkit turned her head around, batting at Squirrelkit. “Get off me! Why would you do that?”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to,” Squirrelkit mumbled, her tail twitching. Sandstorm hushed them both.

“It’s time for you both to get to sleep and no more sneaking out and trying to hunt, understand?” Squirrelkit nodded as Leafkit’s nose twitched.

“Told you.”

“Shut up!” Squirrelkit swiped back at Leafkit and Leafkit sprang to her paws, pushing the other cat back. Fireheart took a step back as Sandstorm’s ears went back. She stuck her paw between them.

“It is time to go to sleep, say good night to your father.” Sandstorm gave him an exasperated look, Fireheart blinked at her reassuringly. There was a moment’s pause before both kits mewed their goodnights. Fireheart nodded, returning it before leaving Sandstorm to settle them down.

He turned away, glancing at Sol who was waiting outside the nursery. “You wanted to talk?”

“Do you know how much longer it will be until I can be made a warrior?” So, this was what he wanted to talk about.

“It’s not happening now; you still need to train.” Sol’s ears went back.

“I have been! I can hunt and I can fight.” His long tail moved side to side behind him, “What more is there to it?”

“You need to perfect those,” Fireheart responded patiently. “You need to memorize the warrior code and truly understand what it means. What it means to be a part of a Clan and to be a Clan cat.” A frustration lit in Sol’s eyes. Fireheart continued, “You’re going at a normal pace, Sol. I know it must be frustration to be at the same level as the apprentices, however, learning these things takes time. Most cats take at least six moons, you’ve been here two.”

“Most?” Sol echoed. “What did those who were done quicker do?”

“Sometimes cats just learn faster. Others do some sort of act that showed they were worthy,” Fireheart explained. “Of course, a brand-new apprentice is not going to be made a warrior through that – it’s unlikely as it is that they’ll do anything worthy. It’s usually something to do with fighting. Chasing off a dog or a badger or doing something exceptional in a battle with another Clan. Graystripe and I were made warriors after orchestrating the plan to save some ThunderClan kits that had been stolen by another Clan.” He glanced back at the nursery, Leafkit and Squirrelkit filling his mind,_ thankfully we won’t have that issue here_.

Sol was silent for a moment before he nodded, “I understand. Thank you.” Fireheart nodded back as the other cat turned away, heading up to the warrior’s den. Fireheart followed after.

Fireheart padded into the den, flicking his tail at Sol as he went to his nest. He ignored Graystripe as the warrior looked up from his grooming, a tightness coming to his chest. He settled in his nest, back turned to the gray warrior as he closed his eyes.

Fireheart’s eyes snapped open when he felt the other cat beginning to groom him. His chest grew tight and he slid his claws out on one paw, letting out a low growl.

“Don’t touch me.” There was a moment of silence.

“What?” Shock filled Graystripe’s voice.

Fireheart let his lip curl back as he turned towards the other cat, his hackles rising. “I said do not touch me.” Surprise lit up Graystripe’s eyes, he shifted back from Fireheart.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry.” Fireheart grunted before turning away. He curled his tail closer to himself.

“Fireheart.” He looked up as Mistyfoot spoke. She was laying in her nest not far from the two toms. “Are you alright?”

“Of course!” He snapped, tail lashing. Why wouldn’t he be? It was then that Fireheart realized the other cats in the den were all looking at him. The warrior shook himself, letting his pelt twitch a few times before forcing his fur flat. He retracted his claws.

“Of course, I’m fine.” He rested his head back down. “I’m just tired, good night.” Fireheart closed his eyes, not giving any of the others a chance to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Fireheart, Cloudkit and Bramblekit got their own little adventures of sneaking out and catching prey. Let Squirrelkit and Leafkit have a turn!


	86. Chapter 86

Sol bared his teeth, his long tail lashed behind him as he and his opponent circled one another. His back arched as he let out a growl at the other cat. The other cat’s ears were flattened, who let out a hiss at him, as they continued to circle each other.

Fireheart glanced between the two cats for a moment, his gaze landing on Bramblepaw. The tabby was side eying him, waiting. Fireheart twitched his ear.

At the signal, Bramblepaw launched forward, forelegs outstretched as he tackled the other cat to the ground. Sol let out a yowl, swiping at the apprentice. He pushed against Bramblepaw’s chest, trying to get him off of him. The stronger cat did little to respond.

It did not take long for Sol to give up the struggle, Fireheart rose to his paws, walking towards the two cats as Bramblepaw got off the older tom. The tortoiseshell forced himself to his paws, panting as he shot a glare at the apprentice.

“Sol come here,” The other tom turned to Fireheart as he spoke. He rose to his paws and padded up to him. He asked, “What do you think you did wrong there?”

“I wasn’t strong enough to get him off of me,” Sol grumbled. His tail lashed. “I did not know when he’d be coming.”

“You need to be prepared for that,” Fireheart reminded him. “That’s why we did that, you’ll never know when an enemy will attack. Even if they seem friendly, you must always be prepared.” He looked back at Bramblepaw, who was cleaning some dust out of his fur. “What’s an advantage you have over him?” Sol was silent for a moment.

“I’m older than him and I am faster.” Fireheart nodded.

“With age comes experience and wisdom; You can use your speed. It’s not always about out muscling another cat.” Sol murmured his agreement. Fireheart turned his attention back towards Bramblepaw, waving his tail to get his attention. As Bramblepaw turned to face them completely, Fireheart spoke, “Let’s do this one more time.”

Both cats got back into their positions. After a long moment, Fireheart gave a signal. Bramblepaw ran at Sol immediately. This time, Sol moved quickly out of his way. The apprentice stumbled, turning back around only to have the other cat jump on top of him. Bramblepaw let out a yelp as he tried to shake the other cat off to no avail. The two cats began tumbling as Bramblepaw tried to get the other cat to let go. After a moment, Fireheart called for them to stop.

“Well done, both of you. Bramblepaw, you held your own well.” He padded over as both cats shook themselves off. Sol rose to his paws, stepping towards the deputy as Bramblepaw licked his pelt a few more times.

“I think it is time to head back to camp.” Fireheart raised his tail, turning away from the other two and padding back towards camp. The others followed after him.

Fireheart paused in his step as he heard Sol stop. He turned back around, stopping as he saw the tom’s nose was to the ground. He took a deep breath, recognizing the scent of vole.

Sol turned away, following the scent through the undergrowth surrounding their path. Fireheart did all he could not to cringe at how loud he was being.

“He’s too loud,” Bramblepaw complained. “I can hear that. He’s going to scare all the prey from here to the other side of the gorge!”

Fireheart sat next to his apprentice, “I remember a cat that had trouble figuring out how to keep his pawsteps quiet on the hay when he was first learning.” Bramblepaw’s ears went back. “He’s learning, this is one thing you have to learn. Criticizing the issue without critique benefits no one – especially doing so behind their back – and achieves nothing but making the other cat feel discouraged.” _He’s getting better than he was_, Fireheart added to himself. _He still needs to work on following form but he’s getting better._

“Yes, Fireheart.”

Fireheart narrowed his eyes into slits, they had been out since mid-morning and it was past sunhigh now. While Sol was not technically an apprentice, dealing with both him and Bramblepaw again was a lot of work. Hopefully, there would be no tasks for him to deal with when they returned and he could take a nap. Evening patrols would not be sent out for some time.

He snapped them open again, blinking a few times at the sound of approaching pawsteps. Sol was approaching them, a vole in his jaws. Fireheart rose to his paws, stretching as he did. _He’s getting better,_ Fireheart thought. _He is certainly getting better._

Fireheart dismissed Bramblepaw and Sol at the bottom of the gorge. He glanced around before starting to make his way to the warrior’s den. He stopped in his tracks as he heard Brightheart call out to him. Fireheart turned his attention where the young warrior’s voice was coming from.

Brightheart was looking at him from a rock near the edge of the gorge, she was in the middle of sharing tongues with Cloudtail. Fireheart started on his way over. The white tom was grooming her back presently. The ginger warrior stopped at the base of the rock, mewing a greeting to both of them which they both returned.

“Sandstorm wanted me to tell you she wanted to talk to you when you returned.” Fireheart’s chest tightened at the ginger and white tabby’s words, what did she have to talk about? Cloudtail stopped in his grooming, looking at Fireheart.

“Relax, it’s nothing bad. I imagine they’re up in the nursery escaping the heat.” Fireheart nodded, mewing his thanks before leaving the two young warriors. He headed quickly up to the nursery.

As he entered the nursery, a hiss sounded. Fireheart froze.

“Do not be loud,” Sandstorm’s green gaze was on him. “I just got them to sleep. Wait there.” He nodded hastily. The tabby rose slowly, she stepped around the kits carefully, glancing at Petal where she lay with her own kits not far from Squirrelkit and Leafkit. An agreement that Fireheart did not understand passed between the two cats before Sandstorm shifted her attention back to Fireheart.

She moved across the den to him, “Come on.” Fireheart stayed where he was for a moment, puzzled. Sandstorm sighed, “You spoke with Brightheart, right? Let’s go outside.” She nipped at one of his ears, tugging at it. He stumbled after her out of the den.

She let go as they moved away from the den entrance; Fireheart squinted against the blazing sun’s harsh rays. He asked, “What is it?”

“You and I are going out.” Fireheart blinked.

“Are we now?”

“Yes.” He glanced back at the nursery for a moment, what if Leafkit or Squirrelkit got hungry while they were gone? Sandstorm gave him a knowing look. “They’ve started eating prey recently. If it comes down to it, Petal can give them milk.” Her voice became more serious, “Fireheart, I have not been out of the gorge since we got here. I _need_ to go out. I am going out. You can come if you want.” His eyes widened.

“I’ll come!” He exclaimed, “I’ll go with you. It’ll be nice.” The last time they had had time alone together was when they had been found out and that had been well over two moons ago, it would be nice to spend time with just Sandstorm again.

“Good,” Sandstorm’s tail twitched in anticipation. “Let’s go.” She moved by him, heading back down the path. Fireheart followed hastily after. The tom moved up on Sandstorm’s side, letting her take the lead as they headed towards the path out of camp.

Fireheart paused in his step at the base of the path, glancing around the camp before he spotted Tallstar. He raised his tail, waving it at the black and white cat. It took the leader a moment to notice his deputy, but when he did, he nodded back. Fireheart turned his attention back to Sandstorm.

“Aren’t they something?” Her gaze was on something past Fireheart, he turned to see that she was looking at Brightheart and Cloudtail. He gave Sandstorm a slightly puzzled look as they began walking again. What was she talking about?

The two young warriors were close, anyone could see that much, but he did not see the big deal around it. “Cloudtail helped Brightheart out a lot when she first got to the barn,” he meowed. They made their way to the gorge’s ridge, heading into the trees and out of the sun’s scorching rays. “They got close.” He blinked, “I’m glad, it’s good that they were able to become such good friends.” Sandstorm stopped in her step suddenly, turning rapidly towards him.

“Are you serious?” She stuck her muzzle closer to his face, “Is your eye alright? How is your vision? Do we have to talk to Barkface about anything?” Fireheart closed his seeing eye.

“I can see perfectly; I have no idea what you are talking about.” Sandstorm hissed; he could picture her ears going back.

“You know what I mean, mousebrain.”

“I know you have your annoyed face on right now.”

“Oh, stop it.” Fireheart opened his eye again. “Are you being serious?”

“Yeah,” He tilted his head slightly to the side, confused. “I think it’s a good thing that they’re friends. He certainly helped her gain more confidence after everything that happened to her. I think Brightheart’s mellowed out Cloudtail a bit, too.” Fireheart paused, thinking for a moment. “I don’t think he’s ever cared so much about another cat.”

“And why do you think that?” Sandstorm prompted. Fireheart shrugged.

“I don’t know, they’re certainly close. They have a good friendship.” Sandstorm did not respond for a long moment, surprise lit up her gaze.

“You are,” she began, “So dense sometimes.” Fireheart’s ears went back.

“What do you _mean_?” Sandstorm let out a laugh, causing Fireheart to feel more bewildered.

“They’re not friends.” He stared at her blankly, what else could they be? They certainly did not hate each other. Sandstorm sighed, “He _likes_ her. Fireheart, he’s been fawning over her since he was an apprentice. She likes him. I wouldn’t be surprised if they had a litter coming soon.”

“_Oh_.” That _would_ make sense; however, he had never thought that Cloudtail was interested in mates or anything of the like. Sandstorm rolled her eyes, turning away from him.

She moved ahead of him; mouth slightly open as she took in the scent around them. It did not take long before Sandstorm disappeared into the undergrowth. Fireheart padded over to where she had been, picking up on the scent of a shrew.

When she returned the shrew dangled from her jaws. Sandstorm’s eyes were bright. “I have not done that in so long!” She walked up to him, dropping the dead creature at his feet. “I felt like I was going mad.”

“Do you want to eat?”

“Yes – let’s split it.” The two cats crouched down together, quickly splitting it between them. As they finished, Sandstorm pushed the bones and fur away with her paw. Fireheart’s eyes narrowed and he moved back, lowering into a crouch. He swished his tail back and forth, rustling the decaying leaves that covered the forest floor around them. Sandstorm tilted an ear towards him but there was no other response.

He waited for the other cat to finish burying the leftovers of the shrew before making his pounce.

Sandstorm let out a yowl, she turned quickly, wrapping both forelegs around his shoulders as she pulled him off of herself. Fireheart let himself get slammed to the ground. Sandstorm put her paw on his chest.

“It is too hot for you to be doing this!” Despite her words, there was an excitement in the queen’s eyes. Fireheart could hear her tail lashing.

“No, it isn’t,” there was a purr building in Fireheart’s throat. He opened his mouth, turning his head before biting Sandstorm’s leg gently. Her ears went back and she raised a paw, swatting at his face as he kicked her belly.

Sandstorm jumped off of him and he sprang to his paws. Fireheart turned to face her; ears flattened to his skull. The other cat was tense, eyes narrowed and tail lashing. His tail began to thrash as the two warriors circled each other.

Sandstorm made the first move, leaping at Fireheart and crashing into his side. He twisted, biting at her shoulder as they began to tussle. Sandstorm flashed her teeth, growling, “Oh I’ll show you a bite!”

He felt her teeth on his flank a moment later. Fireheart let out a hiss as she kicked his stomach, sending him back. Both cats broke apart, panting as they did. The tom raised his tail, “I know a place to cool off!” He turned away, taking off into the forest.

He could hear the other cat racing after him as he ran. Fireheart skidded to a halt as he caught sight of the brook. His mouth was open, panting as he waited for the other cat to catch up.

Sandstorm appeared after a moment, panting as well. Her ears went back as she saw the brook, “You are _not_ expecting me to go in there.”

“Why not?” Fireheart padded towards the brook, letting out a sigh as he stepped in, the cool water engulfing his legs.

“I am not getting wet.” She padded to the edge, crouching down as she began to lap at the water. “I am not swimming.”

“You and Cloudtail both, why don’t you want to learn how to swim? It’s not that bad actually.” He moved further into the water as he spoke. He kept his head high, out of the flowing water and closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the relief it provided. “Cools you off easily enough.”

“I am not getting myself wet. Anyway, I am not RiverClan.” Fireheart blinked at her as he came back to shore.

“Neither am I.” Fireheart held his tail high as he trotted over to Sandstorm, pressing against her before she could respond.

Sandstorm let out a hiss, pulling away from him, her ears back and tail lashing. She swatted at him, “You are so vexatious sometimes!”

“I don’t know what that means, so I’m taking it as a compliment.” Fireheart turned back to the stream as Sandstorm began to dry herself. “What about fishing?” He asked, “Would you learn how to fish?” She was silent for a moment.

“I’ve seen some of the others do it,” Sandstorm responded. “I think I know how to do it.” He stuck her muzzle closer to her.

“Thought you weren’t RiverClan.” Her ears went back, Sandstorm raised a paw and pushed his face away as she turned her head.

“It can’t be that hard.”

“You wanna try?” There was a pause.

“Sure, I’ll try.” Sandstorm rose to her paws, padding over to the water’s edge. Fireheart moved after her, crouching not far away. The ginger queen sat at the edge of the water; paw raised in the air as she stared down into the brook.

Fireheart craned his neck, eyes narrowing. “You need to move back a bit, your shadow’s hitting the water.” Sandstorm waved her tail in acknowledgment as she shifted slightly back. It did not take long before her paw darted downwards, hitting the water with a splash. There was a flash of silver as she scooped the fish out, it landing next to her on the grass. Sandstorm put her paw on it as it flopped around, keeping it in place.

“Brilliant!” Fireheart exclaimed, “And you said you weren’t RiverClan?” Her ears went back as she killed the fish.

“All I did was catch it,” She licked at where some water had hit her. “_You’re_ the one that actually likes this stuff, fish-face.”

“Because they’re good!” Sandstorm gave a snort as Fireheart padded over to her side. He used his paw to push the fish back, mouth beginning to water as its scent hit his nose. He blinked at the other cat before turning back to the stream. Fireheart’s ears went back at the sight before him. The water had settled and he could see his reflection in it.

Fireheart sighed, staring into the water below him. A stone was forming in his gut and he could not tear his gaze away. Everything that had happened the last few seasons suddenly seemed to weigh down his shoulders. No matter what he did, this reminder would always be there. The guilt and regret hit him all at once as he stared at the scars that stretched across his face. The gray of the ruined eye sticking out strikingly.

“Hey.” He tore his gaze away, look up at Sandstorm who moved closer to him. What did she think of this? The scars had only increased from what was there originally. He couldn’t even move that eye anymore, what must Sandstorm think? She touched her muzzle to his shoulder, pressing against him as she looked down into the water as well. A moment passed and she looked back up at Fireheart.

“You’re very handsome, you’ve always been.” He gave a slight snort of disbelief. Sandstorm moved her head, forcing her nose under his jaw. He pulled away, looking at her again. “You’ll always be handsome. Nothing will ever change that.”

He remained silent as she touched her nose to the side of his face before licking his ear. Fireheart let his shoulders relax, closing his eyes as Sandstorm began to wash behind his ears. A silence fell between the two cats, broken only by the sound of the brook trickling by. Finally, Fireheart spoke.

“I love you.” He felt Sandstorm press her muzzle against the back of his neck, felt the rumble of her purr.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, it's canon that Firestar likes fish. Which I think is such a random fact? He eats it twice in Firestar's Quest (albeit, one was a dream). Of course, a lot of cats like fish in real life but I can't really think of any non-RiverClan cats that it specifies they like fish in the books. I did not expect that to be the answer to my question back when I was trying to figure out if he had ever eaten a fish in book.  
Thanks for reading!


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about later update. Wasn't vibing with writing

Fireheart squinted as he took the lead. It was getting close to the time he would need to assign that day’s evening patrols and the two cats had opted to go the long way home.

They moved along the edge of the territory before climbing down into the gorge. The river flowed by them as they continued on their way, Fireheart carrying the fish Sandstorm had caught in his jaws.

Fireheart’s ears pricked as they got closer to camp, there seemed to be something going on. Rather than the normal relaxed ambiance that might have been there on a late greenleaf day, cats were rushing around the camp. He glanced back at Sandstorm, who seemed to realize the same thing. Both cats sped up, heading quickly into camp.

Fireheart slowed in his step as he spotted Mistyfoot headed quickly towards them, there was alarm in her blue eyes. Fireheart nodded at her as she came up to them.

“Hey,” He meowed. “What’s going on? Did something happen?”

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you two!” Her tail was thrashing behind her. Mistyfoot explained, “We don’t know where Squirrelkit and Leafkit are.”

It felt like his heart had stopped. He opened his mouth, dropping the fish in his jaws to the ground below. What did she mean they could not find them? What did that mean? He felt Sandstorm move around him, coming up on his side.

“What do you mean?” There was a tension to Sandstorm’s voice, “What do you mean you don’t know where they are?”

“I left them for a minute,” Petal was moving over to the other cats as she spoke. More warriors were gathering around the two. There was worry in the pale gray queen’s eyes. “My kits had gone back to sleep, I thought I could leave them alone for a moment but when I got back, they were gone!”

“Their scent led towards the Rockpile,” It was Tallstar who was speaking. “we lost it at the base. I sent out a small patrol to search for them in the forest over there.”

“Could they have gotten into one of the caves? They could just…” Sandstorm’s mew seemed to be fading away. Fireheart felt numb as Sandstorm continued to speak, her voice seemed to be getting further away with each passing moment.

It was getting difficult for him to breathe, he could hear his heart pounding and his mind felt foggy. His vision was blurring. There was only one coherent thought he could pick out. The kits were missing. His kits were missing. Leafkit and Squirrelkit were missing and he had done nothing to stop it.

How could he have allowed this to happen? They were his kits and he had sworn to protect them but he had left camp. He and Sandstorm had left camp together, leaving the kits alone. She could have gone out by herself; Sandstorm was able to protect herself easily enough. She would have been fine. She was far from helpless; he should have told her to go by herself.

The kits were not able to protect themselves and he had left them alone. Fireheart had been selfish in wanting to spend time with Sandstorm and now their daughters were missing. This couldn’t be real.

He tensed suddenly as he felt something touch him, after a moment, there was a distant voice. “You need to breathe,” He recognized Sandstorm’s scent as it filled his nose. “We’re going to find them.” There was a slight edge to her voice, as if she was trying to convince herself of this. “We are going to find them. You just need to breathe, Fireheart.”

He forced himself to breathe deeply at her words. After a moment, he blinked a few times. As his vision cleared, Fireheart realized he was looking at ginger fur.

His forehead was against Sandstorm’s shoulder, he could feel her licking between his shoulders soothingly. After a moment, Fireheart felt himself pull away. He was not the one that needed comfort. He needed to find Squirrelkit and Leafkit.

He looked at Sandstorm, there was a dullness in her eyes. His attention turned to Barkface as the tom moved up next to the queen. Fireheart glanced around a moment, surprised to see they were alone now. There had been a number of cats with them just a moment ago, where had they gone?

“Let’s head over to the cliff wall,” Barkface meowed. “You need to rest.”

“I need to find my daughters.” Fireheart’s voice was barely over a whisper. How could Barkface think resting would help in any form? He was not going to sit here while they were missing.

“Fireheart, you need to rest.” Sandstorm blinked at him, “There are cats out looking. Practically the entire Clan is out right now. You need to calm down.” He stared at her; his mind felt fuzzy. Thoughts whirled in his head.

How could she not want him to go out? Every cat was needed to find the kits. Something could happen, anything could happen to them and someone wouldn’t be able to stop it! There was any number of dangers outside of camp. Fireheart stared blearily at Sandstorm; did she not care? Why did she want him to remain here? He curled his lip back.

“_Our_ kits are missing. Don’t you even care?” A green fire lit in Sandstorm’s eyes.

“How _dare_ you!” She took a few steps towards him, fur beginning to rise on her back, she bared her teeth at him. Fireheart’s fur rose and he let out a hiss. Barkface moved between the two cats.

“Both of you are not thinking straight right now, the best thing for you is to stay here and wait for the others to return.” Sandstorm turned her attention to the medicine cat.

“I am going out! He’s the one that needs to stay here.”

“If you are going out, I am going out.”

“Neither one of you are going out!” Barkface’s tail lashed as he snapped, “I forbid it! You two are not in the place to be wandering around nor are you in the place to be arguing!” He looked back and forth between Sandstorm and Fireheart. “When those kits get home, do you want the first thing for them to see is their mother and father in some ridiculous quarrel over nothing?”

Sandstorm let out a harsh breath from her nose, “Fine.” Her piercing gaze was on Fireheart. She snarled, “Don’t you _ever_ even suggest I do not care about my kits again.” She moved around Barkface, stalking past both toms as she headed for the gorge’s wall.

Barkface moved up to Fireheart’s side, “Come on. You need to apologize.”

The warrior was silent, his throat felt tight. He could barely feel himself move as he followed the medicine cat’s lead over to the cliff wall. He stiffly laid down a few tail lengths away from where Sandstorm had sat. She was looking ahead, pointedly ignoring him. Barkface gave them both a look before stepping away. His gaze lingered on Fireheart longer.

Fireheart’s mind still felt fuzzy, incoherent thoughts raced through. How could he have let this happen? How did this even happen? Even with warriors going in and out of camp, there were still so many cats left in camp. The kits would have been seen leaving. Even StarClan themselves would have seen the kits.

_StarClan_.

Could they have something to do with this? The only control they had of the living world that he had seen was giving leaders their lives and moving a cloud over the moon. They couldn’t possibly be involved with the kit’s disappearance.

But they had contact of any cat through dreams. He had been shown events and places in the living world before through his dreams with StarClan. Could they have communicated with the kits or with someone else? Told whichever cat what he had done and why Leafkit and Squirrelkit needed to be taken away? Told the kits themselves to leave camp and how to do it without being seen? Was this all an unjust punishment against him for what he had done? Strike him where it mattered most and have him crumble?

Were his kits the retribution that they demanded for his supposed betrayal?

His chest tightened as he raised his muzzle to the sky. _You had better not have touched my kits!_

“You’re going to bleed if you keep doing that.” Fireheart was knocked out of his thoughts at Sandstorm’s voice. He felt himself turn his head so she was within view. Her eyes were on him now. “You’re dulling your claws and if you keep going, they’re going to bleed.”

Fireheart stared at her, feeling slightly confused. He looked down at his paws a moment later. There were claw marks on the stone ground in front of him, one paw of claws was unsheathed.

He stared at them, puzzled. He had not felt himself doing that and his claws already looked duller. How long had he been doing that? After a moment, he was able to force his claws to retract.

He kept his gaze on the ground in front of him. His mind went to what Barkface had told him earlier. He needed to apologize. He took a few deep breaths before swallowing as to clear his throat. There was still a knot in it, but he owed Sandstorm an apology. After a few moments, he forced out, “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” He heard the other cat rise to her feet, Fireheart felt himself look at her as she came closer, crouching at his side. Her tail was twitching and there was a slight edge to her voice, “You don’t have to speak, I know you have difficulty talking like this. They’re going to be fine; I know they are. They will keep each other safe, even if we don’t find them by sunhigh tomorrow. They have enough sense to hide during the night.”

Sunhigh? Why had she said _sunhigh_? They hadn’t even come close to sunset yet.

“They probably thought they could hunt. That they could help the Clan. Squirrelkit’s been going on and on about it. I don’t know how she convinced her sister along.” Sandstorm let out a sigh.

“They’d best catch the biggest rabbit I’ve ever seen for all this trouble!” Fireheart couldn’t stop himself from snorting. Sandstorm moved her paw towards him, “They’ll be fine. They’re both smart. We will continue searching in the morning.”

Fireheart stared at Sandstorm, suddenly confused. Why did she say that? He opened his mouth, struggling for a few moments before forcing out, “What… what do you… mean?”

“Did you not hear Tallstar?” Tallstar had been here? When? He hadn’t seen any cat. “It’s almost sunset now, he called off the search until tomorrow morning.”

_They _what_?_ Fireheart pulled his gaze away from his mate, suddenly realizing that there were more cats in camp. When did they get back? How hadn’t he noticed? This did not seem real, none of it did.

It was beginning to look dark as well, how hadn’t he noticed? More importantly, the search had been called off. It was getting to be nighttime and they had not found the kits and the search was being called off.

Fireheart felt himself rise to his feet. This couldn’t be real, why would they call off the search if it was? Was it all a joke on him? Some cruel joke that they had orchestrated? Why had they called it off? Why weren’t Squirrelkit and Leafkit found? There were enough cats in the Clan to search the entire territory, how hadn’t they found the kits?

His chest was growing tight as panic took hold, he needed to go out there and look. He needed to find them. “Fireheart.” He glanced at Sandstorm as she spoke. She rose to her paws, moving in front of him. He felt the fur on his back rise.

“We need to stay here right now. First thing in the morning, we will go out. I promise.” His throat was tight, his breathing was hard. There was no way he could get a word out. Fireheart bared his teeth at Sandstorm, his mind was racing. Why was she stopping him? Did she not care? Why did she not care?

How could she not care?

He felt himself move around her; Sandstorm’s eyes narrowed as she moved in front of him again. “You and I both know I could easily stop you,” There was a tension in her voice. “Do not make me use force.” Fireheart felt his hackles rise, he stared at the other warrior. Words he wanted to say were stuck in the back of his throat.

_You don’t dare, you don’t care! Why don’t you care?_ He felt himself move to the side again, _I care._ He moved past Sandstorm, barely hearing her response. A moment later he felt himself get forced back.

“Hey, you need to stop.” A flash of heat ran through Fireheart as he recognized Graystripe’s voice. “Just lay back down, they’ll be fine for the night.”

He pulled rapidly away from the other tom, fur bristling. Fireheart stopped as his side hit the cliff wall, incoherent thoughts were racing through his head. Where had Graystripe come from? Why would he stop him, too? _He’s against me._ His gaze flickered to where Sandstorm was standing next to Graystripe for a moment. _They’re both against me._

Both cats were looking at him, Graystripe stepped forward causing Fireheart’s back to arch and him to let out a warning hiss. “Hey, you need to relax.” The gray tom’s voice was soft, “Just breathe, everything is going to be alright.”

Fireheart could hear his heart pounding, he felt his lip curl further back, letting out a low growl. He pressed further back as another cat approached. It took him a moment to recognize that cat as Barkface.

His yellow gaze was on Fireheart for a moment before turning to Graystripe and Sandstorm. He spoke a few words to both warriors, too quiet for Fireheart to understand. The gray warrior looked hesitant for a moment before stepping away, casting another glance at Fireheart before turning away. Sandstorm remained where she was, he could see her tail tip twitching behind her.

“Are you certain?” Fireheart’s gaze went back and forth between her and Barkface rapidly.

“I am, just let me deal with this.” The fur on Fireheart’s back rose, what did that mean? What was going to happen? He could feel his chest growing tight as panic took hold.

Sandstorm remained there for a moment longer before she relented, heading after Graystripe. Fireheart’s gaze moved quickly to the medicine cat. Fear was taking hold. What was going to happen now?

“Fireheart, you just need to breathe.” He began to follow the command he had been given, breathing deeply. Barkface’s voice was soft, “I know you’re scared and upset right now; no one here is your enemy. Graystripe and Sandstorm least of which.”

_If only you knew!_ His throat was still too tight, he could not tell Barkface. He kept forcing himself to breathe deeply. As he did, his mind felt less fuzzy and the tightness in his chest lessened. After a few moments, he felt himself lower to the ground.

“There, you’re doing fine.” The medicine cat took a few steps towards him, Fireheart extended the claws on one paw, glowering at the other cat. Barkface froze in his step. “You need to keep breathing; I am not your enemy.”

Fireheart forced himself to breathe deeply, his shoulders beginning to relax as he did. The medicine cat nodded, “Good. Now stay here, I need to get you something.” Barkface looked around them both for a moment, as if considering something.

“I’ll stay with him.” Fireheart shifted his attention to Sol, who was approaching the other two toms. Barkface mewed his thanks as the tortoiseshell tom moved closer. The fur on Fireheart’s back rose, he did not need to be watched like some misbehaving apprentice.

Barkface left, heading towards his den as Sol crouched down in front of Fireheart. His yellow eyes were glowing through the darkness that had settled around them. “They’re not going to let you out right now,” Fireheart’s eyes narrowed at Sol’s words and his chest tightened. He needed to go out. He needed to do something! All he had done so far was sit around camp. Sol continued, “They aren’t going to stop me, though.” The warrior’s ears pricked as the other cat meowed, “I’ll go out and search for them tonight.” The tortoiseshell blinked at him, “I’m going to find your kits, they’re going to be fine.”

Sol would go out and look for them? Fireheart stared at the other tom, surprise making his head spin. After a moment, he forced out: “Thank you.”

The other cat blinked at him, “Of course. It’s the least I can do.” Sol rose to his paws, backing away as Barkface approached them again. The medicine cat had an herb in his jaws, he set in down about a tail length in front of Fireheart. Fireheart curled his lip as the overwhelming scent of thyme hit his nose.

“It’s either this or poppy seeds, you’re worked up. This isn’t going to help find Squirrelkit and Leafkit.” The medicine cat blinked at him, “You need to be level headed before you can. I gave these to Sandstorm, too.”

He was silent for a moment as he stared at the herb, he couldn’t stand the smell but they wouldn’t make him go to sleep the way poppy seeds would. If he was cooperative, perhaps they’d even let him go out. Fireheart lapped up the plant, curling his lip as the scent filled his mouth and nose.

He looked up at the sound of approaching pawsteps. Barkface turned around. “Bramblepaw?” The medicine cat’s voice was filled with surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought he might be hungry,” Bramblepaw’s mumble was muffled. The apprentice’s tail was twitching nervously as he stepped around the medicine cat. Fireheart recognized a mouse hanging from his mouth. Barkface nodded.

“Go ahead, that’s nice of you.” The striped apprentice padded forward, tense as he set the mouse down in front of Fireheart. He back up, the warrior’s gaze remained on the younger tom.

“Stay.” It took Fireheart a moment to force the word out. The apprentice looked surprised, he glanced at Barkface. After a moment, the medicine cat nodded.

Bramblepaw approached his mentor, Fireheart watched as he slowly settled next to him. After a moment, Barkface rose to his paws.

“I’ll leave you two be,” His gaze was on the apprentice. “If there’s an issue, feel free to get me.” He turned his attention to Fireheart, “You should eat. You need your strength for tomorrow.” Fireheart rested his muzzle on his paw as the brown tom turned away, heading towards his den.

Bramblepaw moved his head closer to his mentor, “He’s right, you should eat.” He blinked, “We’re going to find them.” Fireheart’s tail twitched, the idea that Sol was out looking settled his nerves slightly but he was still nervous.

Why was he the only cat willing to look? Could he even trust the Clan now? He glanced at the mouse before looking at Bramblepaw again.

The apprentice still looked tense; his head was rested on the stone ground as he watched Fireheart. _I can trust him, _Fireheart decided. He stuck his muzzle toward the mouse, picking it up in his jaws as he pulled it closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! [Here's that rewrite of the first few chapters I said I'd do. I posted that on Saturday](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25553290/chapters/62006185)


	88. Chapter 88

Fireheart did not sleep that night.

As the light of the sun began to break through the darkness of night, he rose to his paws. He stretched, arching his back before sitting on his haunches and licking some fur down on his side. His muscles groaning in resistance after lying still for so long.

Fireheart glanced at the sleeping form of Bramblepaw next to him. He watched the rise and fall of his flank for a few moments before looking away. _I won’t let anything happen to you too,_ he promised.

He turned his attention away from his apprentice at the sound of movement. He rose, his breath caught in his throat as he recognized Sol coming from the direction of the Rockpile. Had he found anything? Was there any news?

Fireheart forced himself to move quickly across the camp, he stopped in his step as a putrid smell hit his nose. He scrunched up his nose.

“I apologize for the smell,” Sol meowed. “I walked through some leaves and they left this on me.” Fireheart nodded, looking around the cat quickly. He felt disappointment drag at his fur as there was no sign of Leafkit and Squirrelkit.

“Did you find anything?” Sol shook his head.

“Nothing, I couldn’t find a single trace of them.” His jaws opened into a yawn, “They have got to be somewhere on Clan territory.” Fireheart murmured his agreement. Hopefully, they had stayed on Clan territory, if they had somehow gotten off of it, there was almost no hope for finding them.

“Why don’t you go wash off,” Fireheart suggested. “Get some rest, I’ll be going out.”

“Are you certain?” The ginger and black tom looked at Fireheart, “Do you not want me to go out with you?”

Fireheart shook his head, “You’ve spent the night out, you’ve helped.” _Helped a lot more than other cats,_ Fireheart added silently. “Thank you. Be sure to wash that off, I don’t think anyone will appreciate it up in the den.” Sol nodded, dipping his head before heading towards the river.

Around them, the Clan had begun to wake up. Fireheart let out a shaky sigh, heading over to the spot where he would normally set up patrols. His head was spinning, it all felt somewhat surreal. He knew that Squirrelkit and Leafkit were missing, but had he been none the wiser, he would have thought it was a normal day.

He glanced at Tallstar as the black and white tom approached him, tension came to his chest. He could see surprise in the older cat’s eyes. “I intended to set up the patrols for today,” the leader meowed as he approached his deputy. “I would have thought you would want to head out as quickly as possible.”

“I-I do!” Fireheart exclaimed; he took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s still my duty to take care of the Clan. I need to set up the border and hunting patrols.” Tallstar was silent for a moment before agreeing.

“You can do it right now; I will take care of the rest of the day. I spoke with a few cats last night, you can Mistyfoot and Morningflower to help you with the search. I want two separate patrols; you’ll be with them. Of course, Sandstorm and Graystripe are going to look as well, Barkface said he would go with them.”

Fireheart felt slightly taken aback, Tallstar had spoken about this already with others? They’ve made a plan? Tallstar waved his tail off to the side, “A few of them have already woken up, they’re over there.” Fireheart nodded, murmuring his thanks.

He turned away, beginning to set up the dawn patrol and the first hunting patrol quickly. He felt light-headed, the entire situation was strange. The warrior’s seemed tense around him, almost on edge. There were a few sympathetic glances sent his way, but he ignored it. There was no reason for sympathy they just needed to find the kits. The kits were fine, he needed to believe that. His tail twitched as he watched the dawn patrol head towards the exit of the gorge, the early morning hunting patrol heading not long after.

He stiffly nodded at Tallstar before heading over to where the cats that had been assigned to search were. He glanced at Bramblepaw as the young tom approached him. “Where are we going to search first?”

_We?_ Fireheart paused in his step, turning to face his apprentice.

"You are staying in camp.” Bramblepaw’s eyes widened.

"But I can help!” He exclaimed, “I-I want to help you.” Fireheart shook his head. He couldn’t risk anything happening to Bramblepaw, too. He needed to stay in camp for his own safety.

"You are to stay in camp for the day,” Fireheart ordered. “See what you can do around camp, there’s bound to be some den that needs to be cleaned out or head up to the nursery and help keep the kits occupied.”

The apprentice began to protest again, “I’m almost a warrior, I should be one soon! We were just talking about my warrior assessment the other day. I can help!”

Fireheart stuck his muzzle close to his face, “do not interrupt me. You are staying here. You can ask Barkface before he leaves if there’s anything in his den he would like you to do. I imagine that you know enough by now to deal with that. I’m sure Featherpaw and Stormpaw are spending the day here as well, get them to help you. There is always something to be done in camp. You are not leaving camp today. Do you understand?”

There was a flicker in Bramblepaw’s amber gaze which made Fireheart’s chest tighten, however, the apprentice took a step back, begrudgingly meowing his agreement as he lowered his head.

Fireheart turned away from him, heading over to stand by Mistyfoot. The blue-gray she-cat nodded at him, there was a sleepiness in her eyes. Fireheart mewed a greeting back, extending one to Morningflower as well as she looked at him. The queen asked, “Has Tallstar told you what the plan was?”

“He told me what the patrols would be,” He shifted on his paws in anticipation. They should be going out right now, not standing around doing nothing! Every second they lost was another second where the kits could get hurt.

"Good.” Fireheart glanced at Sandstorm as she spoke. She padded closer to him, her voice was low as she asked, “How are you feeling?”

A spike of annoyance hit him; it did not matter what he felt. They needed to find Leafkit and Squirrelkit. That was all that mattered. He bit back a retort, taking a deep breath. “As good as you’d expect.” Barkface had been right the day prior, they shouldn’t be quarreling. It would benefit none of this situation. Sandstorm was willing to search now, it had to mean something. “How about you?”

"The same.” She touched her muzzle to his cheek for a moment before pulling away. Sandstorm turned her attention to Barkface as he approached.

"Alright,” The medicine cat began, “My patrol is going to check up over to Rockpile and head into the forest, see if anything has changed over there.” He shifted his attention to the deputy as he spoke, “You are going to stay in the gorge, see if they’re somewhere down here.” Fireheart’s eyes narrowed.

"Don’t we think they went up?” His tail was twitching nervously. “Why search down here if they’ve most likely gone up to the forest? I thought the caves had been searched.”

“We have, but they can move. They could’ve tried to come back to camp without us knowing,” Barkface pointed out. “It’s better to check around here again than risk them being trapped right under our noses.”

"We have no proof that they left the gorge,” Graystripe padded forward as he spoke. “They were just scented to the Rockpile. They could’ve gone up or they could’ve gone into the caves or anywhere in the gorge.”

Suspicion made Fireheart’s fur prickle; his eyes narrowed. “And how would you know that?” Graystripe’s eyes widened; he gave the other cat a bewildered look.

"It’s just what we were talking about last night, nothing else.” They had been talking about this all? Why hadn’t they consulted Fireheart? He had been awake. Sandstorm put her shoulder against his chest.

"Let’s just get going, we need to find them.” There was a strange glint in her eyes as she spoke.

Fireheart nodded, padding over to Morningflower and Mistyfoot as he clenched his jaw. They had to find the kits.

He waved his tail as he headed towards the river, the other two cats following behind him. Fireheart took a deep breath, gritting his teeth. They had to find the kits today. They just had to.

-

Fireheart was dragging his tail on the stone beneath him as he padded by Morningflower’s side. He ignored the burning feeling that hit his tail on the sun-scorched ground as he did, a feeling of utter helplessness was filling him.

They had searched the gorge for most of the day. Both sides of the river from the Rockpile to the log on the other side of the territory and they had found nothing. It was midafternoon and not a single trace of where the kits could have gone.

His mind was whirling, where on earth could they have gone? Kits did not just vanish, especially the way they had. If it was nighttime and back in ThunderClan, back in the forest, the answer might have been foxes but it was greenleaf and there was no way for them to get snatched without being noticed immediately. A fox could never get into camp without being noticed and with the dens being made out of caves, there was no way for a fox to break in.

As they reentered camp, a few cats came up. Fireheart shook his head at their questioning looks. Rainfur gave him a sympathetic look before heading away, almost as though he was envisioning his own family in this predicament.

“The other patrol has not returned yet,” Tallstar meowed. “They might have found them.” Fireheart nodded stiffly as Morningflower blinked comfortingly at him.

“They’re alive. I know they are.” Fireheart gave her a puzzled look; how would she know that? They had found nothing of the kits. How would she know they were safe? The tortoiseshell queen continued, “we have not seen any buzzards. Nothing to indicate that something bad happened to them.”

"All we can do is pray that they are found soon,” Tallstar meowed, raising his muzzle to the sky as he did. Fireheart could not stop the fur on his back from rising. Just because there was no indication of their deaths did not mean they were alright and the last cats to care about them would be StarClan. There was no way a prayer could help them. Not that he would even try.

"Come on,” Mistyfoot moved around Fireheart as she spoke. “Let’s find somewhere to wait for the other patrol.” The tom hesitated a moment, glancing at Tallstar before obliging Mistyfoot. He followed her as she selected a sparrow from the fresh-kill pile and settled down near Brightheart, Onewhisker, and Whitetail.

He glanced at Whitetail, who was grooming Thistlekit as she spoke with the other warrior. The young tom had grown, it was not far off from his apprentice ceremony. Fireheart’s chest tightened, what if Squirrelkit and Leafkit were truly gone? They were both so young. They wouldn’t get to experience what the others had and would. No apprenticeship and no warrior ceremony.

His throat tightened and he tore his gaze away from the young tom. He pushed those thoughts away if he believed that then there was no hope of finding his daughters. Then he truly would have failed them.

Fireheart sat, his tail lashing behind him as he waited. He glanced around the camp for a moment, gaze locking onto Bramblepaw as the young tom padded across the camp, Featherpaw by his side. The two apprentices’ jaws were filled with moss. He shifted on his paws, turning his attention back across the river. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to focus vaguely on the sound of the conversation the other warriors were having.

Eventually, there was movement from the other side of the river. He sprang to his paws as he recognized it as the other patrol. Fireheart padded quickly over to where the patrol was coming from, disappointment making his chest feel heavy as he realized they were all alone. They had not found the kits either.

He glanced over his shoulder as he heard another cat approaching. Tallstar was coming up on his side, meowing a greeting as the patrol came close. Barkface shook his head.

"There was nothing, not a hint of where those kits could have gone.”

Fireheart’s tail drooped, how were they ever going to find Leafkit and Squirrelkit? How could they have just vanished? Possibilities began to race through his head, could they have fallen into the river? Washed away where no one would ever find them? Taken by a hawk? The stone of doubt that had formed in his chest increased, how were they ever supposed to find them if there was no hint of where the kits had gone?

Fireheart cast a glance at Sandstorm, there was a troubled look in her gaze as the medicine cat kept talking. As Barkface drew to a finish, Tallstar nodded. “We will continue our search come morning.” The black and white leader looked between Fireheart and Sandstorm, “We are going to find them.”

The queen dipped her head, mewing a thanks before approaching her mate. Her shoulder hit his and she stuck her muzzle against his ear.

"You and I are going to have a chat.”

Fireheart looked at her, puzzled. Why did she want to talk, was there something regarding the kits she had found out that she didn’t what the others to know? His belly churned, what if she knew what he had done? What could she possibly what to talk about?

"Sure.”

Fireheart turned as she headed past him, leaving Tallstar and Barkface to talk. Graystripe had left as well, heading off towards the fresh-kill pile.

The deputy’s ears twitched, surprised as Sandstorm led him towards a more secluded part of camp. Why did they have to come all the way over here to talk? What was the issue? Did it have something to do with Leafkit and Squirrelkit?

Sandstorm turned, her sharp gaze landing on Fireheart as she came to a halt. They were away from the rest of the camp, further downriver. The tom shifted on his paws anxiously, “What is it?”

"What is going on between you and Graystripe?” Fireheart was silent for a moment, stunned by the question. Their kits were missing and she wanted to talk about _Graystripe_? Sandstorm continued, “There is something going on between you two and I want to know what it is. In fact, _he_ would like to know what it is too.” Fireheart’s ears pricked, had she spoken to him today regarding this?

"It’s nothing,” Fireheart replied. “It doesn’t matter.” A bitterness grew in his chest, why would Graystripe care? He couldn’t trust the other cat, what did the warrior matter right now?

"It does,” Sandstorm said. “Because you do not seem to want to get along with him and he hasn’t a clue why.” She stuck her muzzle closer to him, “You look ready to fight with him every time you interact – this has been going on for a bit now, longer than the kits had been missing, and there is no place for you two to be fighting right now.” Sandstorm sat neatly down; her green gaze locked onto the tom. “What is the issue?”

"There’s no issue!” His tail twitched nervously, how was he supposed to explain it if it came to it? “As I said, it’s nothing.”

“It is not nothing, it clearly is not nothing. He is your friend, why don’t you trust him?”

"Why should I?” Sandstorm’s ears went back.

"He is your _friend_. A very close one at that.” She sighed, “We are both concerned about you and he is confused. What is the issue?”

“There’s no issue. This doesn’t matter, we need to focus on our kits.”

“We need to work together to do that,” Sandstorm’s voice was steady. “We cannot work well together when you snap at Graystripe. Why don’t you think you can trust him?”

“H-He betrayed me!” A look of shock came across the other cat’s face.

“When?”

“Back in ThunderClan,” His voice was quiet. “He left me for dead. The day Bluestar died.” A feeling of anger welled up in him. How could Graystripe do that to him? He had thought he was his friend. Clearly, he was wrong.

Sandstorm stared at Fireheart for a long moment, eyes wide. When she spoke, it was slow. “How did you get that into your head? Where did that come from? Graystripe did not betray you; do you remember what happened?”

“Yes, he left me.” A tension came to his chest as he pushed away the memories of that day and his failure.

“Oh, Fireheart. He defended you when he did not have to,” Sandstorm responded. “He stood by you and lost his place in ThunderClan trying to prove your innocence. He was by your side when no one else was – you told him to go! He did not betray you; don’t you remember?” He stared at Sandstorm.

“He still left me there,” He heard himself murmured. “Didn’t have to.”

“He left you only after you told him to,” Sandstorm said. “He left because had he not, Tigerclaw probably would have killed him. The Clan probably would have! He was already viewed as a traitor after having kits with Silverstream and Tigerclaw just dug that deeper when he accused him of helping you kill Bluestar.”

There was a tension in her voice, “The only thing that kept many of them from killing you was Tigerstar’s orders.” The fur on Fireheart’s back rose, his chest tightened. He knew this, but to hear it again after so much time felt strange. “They would have treated Graystripe the same way. What happened was you told him to leave. I know he regrets his decision and you need to get that into your head.”

Fireheart was silent, what she was saying was beginning to make sense, and he had heard Graystripe say before that he regretted it. Sandstorm continued.

“He showed that day that he is loyal to you, he could have easily have sat back and let everything happen. Everyone else did. Do not discredit him like this, you can trust him.” Fireheart was silent, considering Sandstorm’s words. _Maybe I can, _he thought. _He hasn’t done anything else to prove untrustworthy._

“Now, we are going to eat a meal with him.” Sandstorm’s eyes narrowed, as if daring him to deny her words. “You need to apologize to him.” The queen moved around Fireheart, flicking her tail as she did. Fireheart turned to follow.

They stopped by the fresh-kill pile, Sandstorm picking up two mice. Fireheart was silent as he followed her over to where Graystripe was eating a thrush, he had not eaten since that mouse Bramblepaw had given him and he was not hungry as it was.

Graystripe glanced at them both, surprise in his eyes as he regarded Fireheart. The deputy’s tail twitched as he settled stiffly next to the other tom. Sandstorm shot him a look as he came to his other side, setting the mice down.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been being a mousebrain,” Fireheart muttered. Sandstorm snorted. “She made me realize that, you didn’t deserve it.” Graystripe blinked at him.

“It’s alright, I still don’t know what I did to deserve that though.” Fireheart rested his head down.

“It’s nothing, really it’s stupid.” He sighed, glancing at Graystripe for a moment before sticking his muzzle closer to the gray tom’s shoulder. He hesitantly began to groom him. After a moment, he felt the other warrior relax.

Fireheart closed his eyes as he continued, his eyelids were heavy from lack of sleep. He listened as a conversation began between Sandstorm and Graystripe.

Fireheart snapped his eyes open at the sound of footsteps. He pulled away from Graystripe, his lip curling back as a disgusting smell hit his nose. He locked eyes with Sol a moment later.

The tortoiseshell tom was approaching the three warriors, a light of surprise in his eyes as he regarded Graystripe. He quickly shifted his attention to Fireheart and Sandstorm.

“Why do you smell like that again?” Fireheart asked.

“I went out looking again and I suppose I walked through the same leaves again.”

“Did you find anything?” Fireheart looked hopefully at the other tom. It shattered as Sol shook his head.

“Nothing, I’m sorry.” Sandstorm sighed.

“It’s not your fault Sol, I’m sure they will turn up soon.” Sandstorm’s ears twitched, “Now why don’t you clean yourself off and try to avoid those leaves next time.”

The tortoiseshell nodded, stepping back before turning away. As he left, Fireheart looked to Graystripe. The warrior, who had been silent through the exchange, watched after Sol. There was a strange look to his eyes as he watched Sol retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter

Fireheart rested his head on the ground, his shoulders hunched and he put a paw over his muzzle. Frustration was building inside of him, frustration and fear. It had been four days since Leafkit and Squirrelkit had gone missing and there had been nothing. No sign of where they could have possibly gone.

His gaze was in front of him, on Mint and Sage as they tried to take Bouncekit down. Fear filled him as he watched the young cats play, what if this was it? If Leafkit and Squirrelkit had not been taken by some sort of animal and had simply wandered off, it was unlikely they would be able to truly fend for themselves. They were too small to hunt outside of what Sandstorm and the apprentices had shown them. They did not know the different stalking techniques and they did not know how to defend themselves. They weren’t even fully weaned!

He closed his eyes, grief filling him. They had searched all over Clan territory and there was nothing. There was _nothing_. He could hear the playful squeals as the two younger kits jumped at Bouncekit again_. Maybe they’re gone,_ Fireheart’s chest tightened. _Maybe they’re gone forever and I’m just a terrible father. They were too good for me._

The simple idea of being a father – of the two kits, it was simply too good for him. He had not deserved this privilege. They had truly felt like a blessing but it was over now and all because of his incompetence and inability to protect the cats he held dear.

“Hey, come on.” Fireheart jerked his head up as he felt a muzzle digging into his side. “You’re just going to upset yourself being so close to the kits.” He looked to the cat that was speaking to him, it was Morningflower.

The tortoiseshell queen blinked at him, “Why don’t we go lay over by Sandstorm, being alone isn’t going to help anything.” He heaved a sigh, hauling himself to his paws. Perhaps she was right, watching the kits had only upset him. He needed to get away from them. He wasn’t sure if Sandstorm would be any different though.

He followed Morningflower over to where Sandstorm was seated, she was talking with Mistyfoot and Onewhisker. The three cats looked over at their approach.

Morningflower exchanged greetings with them as Fireheart gave a stiff nod, he touched his nose briefly to Sandstorm’s cheek before laying down next to her. His pelt twitched as her tail went over his back.

It was later in the day, they had once again spent most of the day searching but now the search was over and would be until tomorrow. Fireheart rested his muzzle on the stone ground, ignoring as the heat of the rock burned. He glanced at Sandstorm as she crouched next to him.

“Have you eaten today?” Fireheart rolled his eye.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” he responded. “There’s no place to worry about me.” Sandstorm sighed.

"There’s no place for you to be starving yourself either, they aren’t going to pop out of nowhere because you’ve gone on a hunger strike.” His tail twitched.

"I’m just not hungry, I ate yesterday.” The ginger queen snorted.

“Hardly.”

“Here,” Fireheart turned his attention to Onewhisker as he stood. The light brown tabby blinked at his friend, “I’ll get you something to eat.” Fireheart pushed himself up, starting to protest but the other tom ignored him. The warrior trotted off, heading toward the fresh-kill pile. Fireheart’s tail lashed.

Why did they always treat him like this? He did not need to be taken care of. He was _deputy_, he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Onewhisker returned, setting a vole in front of Fireheart before going back to lay where he had been between Morningflower and Mistyfoot.

Fireheart’s ears went back, he kept back any words he had to say as he pulled the vole closer. The other cats were watching him, he could feel it. It would be easier to appease them than to fight it.

The vole tasted like ash as he forced himself to choke it down. Fireheart glanced around the camp, his gaze landing on Bramblepaw, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw across camp.

The two littermates were sharing tongues and Bramblepaw was pressed against Stormpaw’s back, joining in on the conversation. The brown tom spoke a few words and Stormpaw rolled further onto his back, biting at Bramblepaw’s muzzle as the other tom jerked his head away, holding it high as he tried to avoid his friend’s attack.

Featherpaw’s ears went back and she swiped at her brother, cuffing him as he shifted his attention away from Bramblepaw and swiped back at her. Fireheart tore his gaze away, opting to look at the other side of the gorge instead.

Everyone was going back to normal, there was more normalcy now than there had been since the kit’s disappearance. This was the first day the other queens had even dared to allow their kits out of their sights.

He turned his attention away from the wall as he heard pawsteps moving by. He nodded at Sol as the tortoiseshell tom headed by, towards the Rockpile. He had gotten into the habit of going out at night to look, Fireheart was grateful to the former kittypet. He was putting so much effort into locating Squirrelkit and Leafkit.

Sol nodded back at Fireheart and Sandstorm before continuing on his way. The deputy watched as Sol headed towards the Rockpile, climbing up it before disappearing into the forest.

Fireheart kept his gaze on the Rockpile, he raised his head as he spotted Graystripe heading towards it not long after Sol had disappeared. It was getting darker now and most cats were beginning to head to their nests, why was he leaving camp? He was not part of the evening patrol. It was planning to set out in the opposite direction, anyway.

Fireheart watched as Graystripe put his nose to the ground, taking in the scent before starting to move up the rocks and to the other side. He disappeared into the forest a moment later.

Fireheart stared after him, puzzled. What was he doing? Did he want to give a shot at looking for the kits too or was it something else? The deputy turned his attention away as the other cats he was with began to rise.

The warriors exchanged their goodnights before Onewhisker and Morningflower headed over to where the cats that slept outside slept. Fireheart glanced back to where Graystripe had gone, his curiosity was growing. He needed to see what was going on.

Fireheart looked at Mistyfoot and Sandstorm, he touched his muzzle to his mate’s cheek before stepping back. “I’ll be up in a bit, I gotta go dirt.” His gaze remained on Sandstorm, “Don’t wait up for me. I’ll be in.” The past two nights he had moved over to the nursery, trying to sleep with her. Sandstorm nodded.

“Alright, well, have a good night.” Mistyfoot blinked at him as he returned it. She turned away, moving to Sandstorm’s side as the two she-cats headed towards the path to the warrior’s den and nursery.

Fireheart glanced around, noting how most of the gorge was clear of groups of cats anymore. His gaze landed on Tallstar, who was laying close to the river. He watched as the black and white tom finished grooming himself before settling down.

Once Fireheart was certain no cat was paying attention to him, he headed towards the Rockpile. The warrior lowered his nose, taking in Graystripe and Sol’s fading scents before climbing up the pile and heading into the forest.

The heat of the day was fading and it felt cooler beneath the trees. He kept his ears pricked for any sign of danger as he continued further into the darkening forest after the other warrior’s trail.

His pelt twitched as he realized Graystripe was following Sol’s scent. Why was he doing that? Was he going to join Sol on his search? Why not ask while he was in camp?

The fur along Fireheart’s spine prickled as he came to the border, both cat’s scents were leading off of WindClan territory. Sol had begun to search off territory? _He is certainly committed,_ Fireheart thought, feeling a bit of gratitude for the tom.

Fireheart padded after the scent. It did not take long before a putrid smell hit his nose, he curled his lip back, recognizing the scent as the scent Sol kept coming back smelling as. He padded up to a plant, trying to keep himself from gagging as it’s disgusting smell filled his nose and mouth.

Fireheart continued on from the plant, ears twitching with surprise as he realized he could not smell Sol anymore, there was only Graystripe.

Where had Sol gone? Had he veered off somewhere else without him realizing? Fireheart shook it off, that did not matter. He knew what Sol was doing, it was Graystripe he was after.

Fireheart padded a few steps further, after the other warrior’s scent before he heard a squeal off to the side. He froze.

“Squirrelkit, are you okay?” Fireheart felt as though his heart had stopped. “Can you climb out?” That was Leafkit’s voice.

“I dunno, I’ll try.”

They were here! They were _alive_! Fireheart turned in the direction their voices were coming from. He sped towards them, his heart pounding faster with each step. He did not care as he kicked up leaves, leaving a loud rustling sound.

“Something’s coming!”

“Shh, be quiet and get up here! We gotta go.”

Fireheart burst through the trees; his breath caught in his throat as he spotted Leafkit.

The fear in the young she-kit’s eyes quickly disappeared, recognition replacing it. “Fireheart!”

“Leafkit!” The warrior rushed towards his daughter, there was a purr and frustration building in him as he approached. “What were you thinking running off like that!” He nuzzled the young kit quickly as his purr grew louder, relief filling him. “Are you alright? Where’s Squirrelkit?”

“I’m here!” Fireheart turned his attention to the roots of a tree just next to them.

“She fell in a hole beneath the roots,” Leafkit explained as the warrior rushed over to them. “Is she gonna be okay, Papa?” There was a deep hole between the roots and through the darkness, he could see a pair of green eyes staring up at him.

"She’ll be fine, Barkface will have a look at her.” He shifted his attention back to Squirrelkit. “You alright?”

“I’m okay!” Fireheart let his shoulders relax.

“Give me a moment, I’ll get you out of there.”

Fireheart forced himself between the roots, taking a deep breath as they squeezed his shoulders and sides. He dug his claws into the side of the hole, quickly grabbing Squirrelkit before pushing himself back out.

He set her down, beginning to groom the dirt from her pelt as relief washed over him. They were safe.

Squirrelkit raised her paw, pushing Fireheart’s face away. “I can clean myself! I can take care of myself!”

“No, you can’t.” He looked between his daughters, his chest tightening as he realized they looked skinnier than they had prior. “What were you thinking wandering off like this? You’ve had everyone so worried these past few sunrises!” His gaze was on Squirrelkit, “I told you you could not go hunting, why did you think it was a good idea to sneak out? You could have been killed this far from camp!”

"We didn’t sneak out.” Fireheart turned his attention to Leafkit at her squeak.

"Don’t lie to me, it’s not going to get you out of trouble.”

“We’re not!” Squirrelkit sprang to her paws, “We left with Sol.” Shock struck the warrior as Leafkit mewed her agreement.

“Yeah, he said we were gonna play a game.”

“We were gonna be warriors!” Squirrelkit’s eyes glowed with excitement. “Be our own Clan!” her tail lashed, “But he wouldn’t even let us leave the den! Not even let us hunt. We got hungry. His prey was yucky, not like what you and Sandstorm catch.”

“We wanted Mama,” Leafkit added. “So, we left. Can we go back to camp? We were on our way there. I want milk.”

“Yeah!” Squirrelkit pressed her muzzle against Fireheart’s belly, sniffing. “I’m hungry! I want milk, too!”

“I got nothing for you, little one. You’re going to have to wait.” His voice was barely more than a whisper, his head was spinning. _Sol_ had brought them out here. He had put Leafkit and Squirrelkit in danger.

The Clan had trusted Sol, Tallstar had trusted Sol, Fireheart and Sandstorm trusted Sol and he had done this. He had taken away their kits, despite all the trust they had shown him. Despite ever opportunity and every bit of kindness they had shown him, he had stolen Fireheart’s kits. A raging ball of fire burned in the warrior’s belly. He needed to make Sol pay for this.

But he was not here right now and Squirrelkit and Leafkit were. They were hungry, too. He would need to bring them home before anything else. Fireheart took a deep breath, before nudging them both with his muzzle back in the direction he had come.

“Come on, let’s get you two home. We need to be quiet,” he warned. “There could be foxes or badgers out here.” He shushed Squirrelkit as she opened her mouth to respond.

Fireheart ushered the kits through the undergrowth, back to where he had been tracking Graystripe. The gray warrior filled his mind as his scent hit his nose. Where had he gone? Was he still tracking Sol? Why had he been tracking him in the first place? Fireheart froze in his step as he heard growls and snarls coming from further away from Clan territory.

He pushed his daughters beneath himself, hushing them as he swept his tail to block them from view. Fireheart tensed as he took in the scent around them. The scent of Graystripe was becoming stronger again. After a minute, he could make out what was being said.

“You are going to answer for this!” There was fury in the warrior’s voice, “You have betrayed the Clan’s trust! You have betrayed Fireheart and Sandstorm’s trust!” There was a snort, which Fireheart recognized as Sol’s.

“They are never going to believe you,” There was a taunting tone to Sol’s voice which made the fur on Fireheart’s back rise. “Fireheart barely trusts you as it is, he is not going to believe you over me and Tallstar listens to every word he says. They are not going to listen to _you_.”

Fireheart’s hackles rose and his claws unsheathed. How dare he speak to Graystripe like this, how dare he betray his trust.

“You couldn’t even keep track of the kits!” Graystripe snarled, “What makes you think they’ll believe you? You have _lost_ Fireheart and Sandstorm’s kits.” There was a rustling before the two cats appeared not far from where Fireheart was waiting.

The deputy recognized that both cats looked ruffled, as though they had gotten into a fight. Graystripe was shoving Sol forward and the tortoiseshell tom had a limp. Through the putrid smell of those leaves, Fireheart could smell blood. Both cats’ eyes widened as they saw Fireheart.

“Fireheart!” Sol’s voice had changed completely, “You’ve got to help me, he’s gone mad! He thinks –” Sol let out a snarl as Graystripe pushed him roughly onto his side, pinning him to the forest floor.

“You don’t get to speak, traitor.” The warrior’s teeth were borne, fury lit up Graystripe’s eyes. “He tricked us all, he –”

“Don’t listen to him! He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, he attacked me!” Fireheart took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. His furious gaze was on Sol.

“Graystripe let him up, I know what I need to know.” Graystripe’s eyes widened.

“He’s a traitor! He stole your kits and he couldn’t even keep track of them!” There was worry in the warrior’s eyes, “I knew he was up to something, but I don’t know where Squirrelkit and Leafkit are. He lost them!”

“I have them,” He moved his tail to the side, revealing the two kits to them. His gaze was on Sol, “They’ve told me everything. Let him up.”

Graystripe stepped aside, allowing Sol to get to his paws. Surprise filled the tortoiseshell cat’s eyes as he stared at the two kits.

“Graystripe!” Fireheart put his paw in front of Squirrelkit as she bounded forward. Leafkit looked up at her father.

“Why’s Sol hurt?” She asked, “Does he need to see Barkface?”

“That is none of your concern,” Fireheart replied. “Graystripe take them from me, please.” The warrior shot Sol a look before padding towards Fireheart. He let the kits head over to Graystripe, his gaze locked onto Sol.

The ginger and black tom’s eyes were narrowed, focused on Fireheart. Fireheart’s tail lashed as he slowly approached the other cat. The ball of fire in his belly was growing.

“You…” His lip curled back, “You _stole_ _my_ _children_!” Sol bared his teeth at Fireheart.

“I did what I had to do,” He growled. “No one was taking me seriously, no one was letting me prove myself! You never let me lead any patrols, the other cats distrusted me, and you all discredited me! I can be great; I can be a warrior but no.” His eyes narrowed, “They all saw me as nothing more than a kittypet. I needed to prove my worth.”

“You were learning!” Fireheart spat back, “I was a kittypet! I had to prove my worth in ThunderClan! I had to prove my worth in WindClan! I never cheated! I got where I am now through working, that was all you needed to do.” The fur on his shoulders rose, “But no, instead you endanger kits. You endanger _my daughters_! How dare you even think you deserve a place in this Clan.”

“Look at where your work got you.” Sol stuck his muzzle closer to Fireheart’s face. “You were framed for murder, your Clanmates abandoned you the moment you were accused. Your own mate thought you were a killer.” He flicked his ear at Graystripe, “He abandoned you to suffer without a second thought.” Graystripe hissed.

“I regret that decision everyday of my life, you have nothing to say against me. I’m not the kit-stealer.” A new wave of anger heated up Fireheart’s pelt and he struck out. Before he could even realize, he was pinning Sol to the forest floor, his teeth bared.

He recognized shock in Sol’s eyes as Fireheart dug his claws into his chest. “I fought for my place in the Clans,” he growled. “I fought for my right to be where I am, you self-centered fox. Everything I have is because I earned it, I built myself up from nothing! You could have too had you only listened to me.”

“But no, you hurt my family instead.” He felt himself move one paw to the other cat’s muzzle, forcing the other cats head back. Sol hissed, beginning to writhe against Fireheart’s grip. His fear scent was filling Fireheart’s nostrils as he felt his jaws open and his head moved closer to the cat’s throat.

“Papa?”

Fireheart looked up at Leafkit’s voice, his gaze landed on the young tabby as she stared at him from over Graystripe’s thick tail. Squirrelkit was staring at him too, her eyes were huge. “What’d he do? Did he do something bad?”

“Yeah,” Squirrelkit chimed in, “What are you gonna do to him?” Graystripe curled his tail further around the two kits, pulling them closer to his legs.

“It isn’t worth it,” He meowed. “He isn’t worth the effort.”

Fireheart took a deep breath, trying to dampen his anger. After a moment of pause, he backed off the other cat, letting him rise back on to his paws. Sol bared his teeth at the warrior.

“You’re absolutely pathetic.” Fireheart froze, those words echoing in his head. The voice was different, however. It was no longer Sol’s; he could hear Tigerstar’s voice. Hear the dark tabby berating him.

Fireheart forced that voice away; _you are not here. You have no power over me_. He met Sol’s furious gaze. “You are truly weak; you can’t even kill me!” Fireheart took a step forward, growling as Sol took a step back.

“I am showing you mercy,” The warrior growled. “I am showing you more than you ever deserved. Now get out of here.”

“You can’t banish me, you aren’t leader!”

“Yes, I can. As _you_ said, Tallstar listens to me.” His eyes narrowed, “Who are they going to believe, a warrior and their deputy or a cat that can’t even be patience enough to finish his own training?” He spat at the other cat, “If you come back to camp, they are not going to welcome you. I might be restraining myself but I know Sandstorm wouldn’t.”

“You messed with her kits, you messed with mine.” He charged at the other cat, causing him to stumble backwards. “Leave before I change my mind!” The other cat glared at him for a moment before letting out a hiss and turning away. He disappeared into the undergrowth a moment later.

Fireheart turned his attention back to Graystripe and the kits, he padded quickly over, pressing his muzzle against the kits as he came close.

“Papa, what’d he do?” Squirrelkit’s head was tilted slightly to the side.

“He tried to take you and Leafkit away from me and Mama,” Fireheart whispered. “We couldn’t let him do that.”

“What were you doing out here?” Fireheart looked up at Graystripe as he spoke.

“I was following you, what were you doing out here?”

“I thought he was up to something,” Graystripe explained. “He kept coming back smelling like that, so I wanted to see what he was up to.” Fireheart sighed, pressing his muzzle against his friend’s shoulder.

“Thank you, we never would have found them without your help. I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”

“It’s okay, we got your kits back. That’s all that matter.” Graystripe blinked at him, “Let’s get them back before a fox shows up.” Fireheart nodded, picking up Leafkit.

As the two warrior’s entered camp, it was quiet. Fireheart glanced up to where Tornear was standing guard. The tabby’s gaze was on them, eyes round with shock. He let out a yowl.

“They found the kits!”

Almost immediately, the camp seemed to spring to life as cats began to wake up. Fireheart and Graystripe stopped near the center of camp, setting the kits down.

Warriors were approaching them and there were exclamations of shock but Fireheart’s gaze was on the nursery. He watched as a pale ginger shape darted out from it.

“Sandstorm!” Both kits sprang to their paws as they caught sight of her.

Sandstorm rushed down the path, heading straight for them. Her eyes were round. “That’s what took you so long!” She moved quickly to them, grabbing Squirrelkit as she got close. She gave the kit a sharp shake before dropping her. “What were you two thinking!” Fireheart pressed against Sandstorm.

“It isn’t their fault, I’ll explain what happened.” He turned as Barkface came up, he stuck his nose towards the kits.

“Come on, let’s head to my den. I want to have a good look at them.” Sandstorm nodded, nudging Leafkit to her paws. Fireheart turned as Graystripe touched his shoulder.

“I’ll tell everyone what happened,” He blinked at his friend. “Be with your kits.” Fireheart hesitated a moment, glancing at Tallstar who nodded at him.

“Graystripe can tell me, you may go.”

“Okay,” He turned his attention to Graystripe. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I'm always here for you.”


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next two were originally going to be one chapter but staring at a 10k chapter felt like getting hit with a brick and I wasn't gonna subject y'all to that. I think it's slightly clear in the way the chapters were written that they were all together? Just didn't want any confusion bc to me it feels kinda blocky. Idk. Hope you enjoy the chapter

Fireheart moved carefully through the long grass. He lifted his nose to the sky as he walked, taking in the sweet scent of the grass around him, as well as prey trails scattered around him. He could see the tall wooden fence that marked the end of this new territory and where the Twolegplace lay beyond. A dogs’ barking came from that direction, even so, he remained relaxed. The dog was trapped behind the fence, there was no reason to worry. All that he had to focus on was the task he had presently.

Fireheart’s nose flared as the scent of mouse hit him. The warrior lowered himself to the ground, gaze focused on where the mouse had gone. It did not take him long to find his target, he killed it quickly, making a quick meal of it before heading back in the direction of the forest. The wind blew, causing the leaves in the trees above him to rustle as he reentered.

Through the trees, he could see that the moon was full, shining bright as its illuminating glow speckled spots of dim light on the landscape around him. Back when he was a ThunderClan warrior – back when there had _been_ a ThunderClan – he might have been at the Gathering. Sitting below Fourtrees and gossiping with the cats in the other Clans before listening to whatever feud was going on between the Clans at that moment, or perhaps he would be in camp. Asleep in his nest, waiting to hear the news from the Gathering when he awoke.

Those memories felt like a lifetime ago, and truly it was. Back when there had been four Clans, now those times were stories to tell kits. Nothing more. That was back when Bluestar had ruled ThunderClan. His tail twitched at the thought of his former leader, their last interaction had not been the best. Fireheart had left feeling lost and betrayed by the StarClan warrior. By all of StarClan. Even so, he would have done anything to bring her back, to restore the Clans to what they once were.

He continued along, looking up to what he could see of Silverpelt through the trees. She was up there, among the stars now. She, as well as many other lost warriors. A feeling of guilt sunk in his belly; Fireheart should have been able to prevent this all. He knew that he should not feel complete blame for it, it was StarClan’s utter incompetence that led them to where they were now. Their neglect of the Clans, of all five of them, that led them to where they were now.

Why should there be four Clans in the forest if there were five originally? The reasoning Bluestar had given him was ridiculous and Fireheart had not spoken to any StarClan cat since. Even so, the destruction of the Clans had left him feeling guilty and lost. This all had happened because he had made mistake after mistake.

An owl’s hoot echoed off in the distance, Fireheart turned towards the sound, angling his ears. It did not seem anywhere nearby, but he couldn’t be too careful. It had come from the direction of the gorge and camp, further into Clan territory. The WindClan warriors would be sleeping outside on this hot Greenleaf night, hopefully, the owl would not try for an easy meal.

After he was sure he was not about to be made into fresh-kill by the bird, the tom continued on his way. He headed towards the gorge, following the paths that had been made amongst the trees long before he ever set paw there. The harsh glow of strange Twoleg lights disappeared behind him. He sniffed, hoping to get a scent. Perhaps he could find some more prey to take back to camp.

What scent Fireheart could smell was stale. He sniffed at an old rabbit trail as his tail twitched, annoyed. A rabbit would feed a few cats once the sun rose. His ears pricked as he suddenly heard a rustling behind him. He turned his head towards the sound, scanning the bramble thickets that surrounded him. There was no movement to be seen. Perhaps there was a rabbit? Or another mouse? The idea of more prey made Fireheart’s mouth water, even so, the sound had come from downwind of him. There was no way he could catch it without it already being alerted. It was probably already aware of his presence.

Fireheart took a step towards the sound, curiosity taking over. As he did, eyes appeared in the undergrowth.

Two dark glowing amber eyes.

Before Fireheart could even think of how to respond, a large shape sprang out at him from the bushes. Fireheart let out a yowl as he was struck to the ground. As he collided, he felt the air get knocked out of him. He swiped at his attacker, hitting it on the muzzle. He proceeded to kicked at the opposing cats’ belly, gritting his teeth as he tried to push the cat away from him.

This seemed to surprise the other cat and Fireheart managed to scramble away from them, panting. The large cat leaped at him again, tackling the warrior into a patch of long grass. A paw was put to the back of his head, forcing him to submit. The warrior bared his teeth, hissing.

“Get off of me, you great lump! You’re flattening me like a leaf!” The weight of the other cat came off of Fireheart, who shifted into a crouch as he tried to catch his breath.

The other cat threw its head back, letting out a yowl of triumph as it backed away. Fireheart wheezed, “you knocked the air out of me with that! If I was an intruder, I’d be running.”

Those amber eyes glowed under his praise, “You didn’t even know I was there, did you?”

Fireheart sat up and looked to the young cat in front of him. Bramblepaw was no longer the small, kit-fluffed covered cat he had once been. He was big, muscular, a cat that would make many warriors terrified at the sight of. He was now taller than Fireheart – the day Fireheart realized he had to look up to make eye contact with the apprentice had come to a surprise to him. It made him realize that Bramblepaw was no long the kit he had rescued from a fire all those seasons ago, tripping over his too big paws. Now he looked like a formidable warrior.

He looked like his father. _So_ much like him. He certainly had Tigerstar’s strength. Fireheart saw bits and pieces of Tigerstar in the apprentice. Sometimes it was the way the tom moved or spoke that would remind him of the dark warrior.

“Admit it!” Bramblepaw’s tail was held high in the air, his amber eyes bright in the low light as he shifted excitedly from paw to paw. Fireheart’s tail lashed and he raised his paw, cuffing the young tom. The apprentice jumped back from the blow, staring eagerly at his mentor, “So?”

“So.” Fireheart staggered to his paws, taking a few steps towards the tabby, “I will be talking to Tallstar tonight.” Fireheart eyed the apprentice’s pelt as he spoke. Bramblepaw always seemed to mess it up. “I think you should clean yourself up before your ceremony tomorrow, kit.”

Excitement sparked in Bramblepaw’s eyes as he sprang to his paws. The name Fireheart had called him, which would usually cause some sort of protest, didn’t have that effect on him tonight. This was overdue; he had started his apprenticeship late and he had been taught RiverClan and WindClan tactics as well as ThunderClan. This resulted in a longer apprenticeship. The tom would have been a warrior at least a moon or two ago had it been the time of the four Clans.

The task he had been asked to do tonight was track Fireheart down from when he had left camp at sundown. From there, he was to attack the warrior undetected. He had succeeded in this task, and as Fireheart tried to pick up Bramblepaw's scent - instead picking up only that of the bracken the apprentice had rolled in - he knew that he wouldn't have a single clue as to how long the tabby had been stalking him.

Fireheart signaled for the apprentice to follow him as he turned and headed where they would be meeting with the others. Bramblepaw was not the only apprentice that had an assessment tonight. Stormpaw and Featherpaw were out with their mentors as well. As soon as they were finished, they were supposed to meet by the fallen tree that stretched over the river. Fireheart led the way down the side of the gorge to the meeting spot, Bramblepaw flanking him.

Once they arrived at the fallen tree, Fireheart padded over to the side of the river, stepping into its steady current. Were he a warrior of ThunderClan still, he never would have even thought about going into the water.

Now he slid into the water like it was nothing. Had Fireheart told his past self that he would learn to swim, that he would get used to – even enjoy – the taste of fish, he would not have believed it. Of course, he would not have believed that Tigerstar would have taken over the forest either. Now he was in this land, far from the forest. Where the river went right into camp and being able to fish had become an advantage. This would not have been in his wildest dreams.

Fireheart let out a sigh at the relief the water provided from the Greenleaf heat. Even at night, the gorge’s heat was piercing. During the heat of the day, there was not much else cats could do but lay in what shade they could find. Fireheart could not have imagined any place being so hot that it burned paw pads without it being on fire. The river was a welcomed relief from that.

The tom continued into the water, holding his breath before completely submerging himself for a few heartbeats. When he emerged, he turned to see Bramblepaw standing up to his chest in the water as well. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the temporary relief. Fireheart paddled back toward shore, stopping at his apprentices’ side as a noise came from the opposite bank. He turned to see Graystripe and Stormpaw emerge from the trees. The dark gray apprentices’ eyes were glowing as he followed his father across the fallen trees to the other two toms.

Graystripe and Stormpaw called out greetings as they crossed, which Fireheart and Bramblepaw returned. Near the end of the trunk, the gray apprentice jumped off the tree and into the water. The splash he caused hit the other two cats in the water. Bramblepaw, who was not completely wet yet, let out a yelp.

“Why would you do that?” Stormpaw moved towards Bramblepaw, swiping at him.

“Relax, you’re already wet. How did it go?” Bramblepaw’s eyes glowed as he returned the blow, springing at Stormpaw as the other apprentice dodged his swing.

“Fireheart said I did great! How about you?”

“Graystripe said I did well, too.” Stormpaw shoved Bramblepaw away before moving around him and rising to his hind paws. He threw his front half over the other tom. Bramblepaw was briefly submerged, pushing his way up quickly as he gasped for air. He swiped at the dark gray tom and they continued to wrestle in the shallows. Fireheart’s whiskers twitched as he moved away from the tussling apprentices. He padded on to the shore and over to where Graystripe was waiting.

“_That_ doesn’t look like warrior behavior,” Graystripe remarked. Even so, there was an amused glow in his eyes.

Fireheart mewed his agreement, raising his tail as he trotted closer to his friend. A moment passed before he shook the water off of him and onto the other tom. Graystripe’s eyes widened at the sudden action. He stood there, soaked, for a moment before letting out a hiss. He swiped at Fireheart, “I’ll get you for that!”

Fireheart moved a few steps back as the other warrior charged at him, pushing him onto his back. He kicked at Graystripe belly, sticking his forepaws on his shoulders as the gray tom pinned him.

“Kits – the lot of you!” Fireheart turned his attention away from the cat on top of him at the sound of Mistyfoot’s voice. She jumped onto the tree trunk, followed by Featherpaw as she spoke. “How any of you are warriors is beyond me.”

As Graystripe let Fireheart up, Stormpaw and Bramblepaw emerged from the water and headed over to meet Mistyfoot and Featherpaw. Graystripe asked, “How do you know either one of them passed their assessment?”

“I don’t think they’d be this excited else wise,” Mistyfoot replied. “And considering they are acting _just_ like their mentors; I think they’ve passed.”

Despite her scolding, there was a teasing warmth in Mistyfoot’s eyes.

Fireheart blinked at her before his gaze landed on Featherpaw, “And how did you do?”

“Mistyfoot said I did great!”

Fireheart mewed a congratulations as Graystripe touched his nose to his daughters’ head, pride making his eyes glow as his throat began to rumble in a purr. “That’s wonderful.”

Mistyfoot turned in the direction of camp, she flicked her tail. “Let’s head back. It’s best not to keep Tallstar waiting.”

“Who went and put you in charge?” Fireheart asked as he moved in the direction she had indicated. The former RiverClan warrior glanced at him.

“I think it’s justified,” Mistyfoot replied. The group began to make their way back up the side of the gorge to where the camp entrance was. She blinked at him, “After all if the deputy is going to act like a newly made apprentice some cat has got to be in charge.” Fireheart’s ears flattened as Graystripe let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

They made their way quickly up the sloop to the path which led into camp, Fireheart taking the lead as they did. It was quiet except for the excited whispers being passed between the three apprentices as the group of cats moved down the path that led into the gorge and into camp. Fireheart nodded to Onewhisker as they passed him at his station. He was the cat chosen to keep guard over camp that night.

Fireheart’s gaze landed on where Tallstar was waiting at the base of the Rockpile. The deputy fell back, letting Mistyfoot and Graystripe move ahead of him as they dismissed their apprentices. Fireheart looked to his own. He flicked his tail along Bramblepaw’s flank, “go get some rest. I need to talk to Tallstar.”

“Do you think he’ll agree with you?” Bramblepaw looked suddenly more anxious than he had been before. A stark contrast to the excitement he had expressed earlier. Why would he doubt that Tallstar would trust Fireheart’s assessment? Bramblepaw was ready to be made a warrior.

Fireheart rests his muzzle on his apprentice’s head. He gave the younger tom a quick lick behind the ears, Fireheart’s whiskers twitched as Bramblepaw groaned in protest.

“He will.” Fireheart paused, he pulled his head off the top of Bramblepaw’s and stuck his muzzle towards the tabby’s face, “if he doesn’t, _I’ll_ do it myself.” He puffed out his chest, raising his head as he said, “I’ve done it before; I can do it again. Now go get some rest.” The apprentice hesitated a moment before he nodded, heading towards the apprentice den.

Fireheart felt his heart lurched suddenly as he watched the tom go, a heaviness forming in his chest. The way the apprentice held himself when he walked was so familiar. The way his broad shoulders swayed as he padded, it was all so familiar. It was so much like Tigerstar; he closed his eyes and willed the thoughts to go away. Willed the pressure in his chest to leave.

When Fireheart reopened his eyes, he watched the tom climb up the path to the cave which made up the apprentice den after his denmates; his tail lashed behind him. Despite his doubts, Bramblepaw was still so full of energy, Fireheart hoped he would be able to sleep tonight. _This is his last night in there_, Fireheart felt the warmth of pride build up in his chest at the thought. That quivering scrap of fur he had saved all those seasons ago would finally be made a warrior, something Fireheart had doubted the young tom would have ever experienced on multiple occasions.

A lot had changed since the day of the fire, Fireheart hadn’t known what he was doing saving the son of his rival. He was scared of Tigerstar going after him as it was, it was made worse with the kit. He had no way of taking care of Bramblepaw – then Bramblekit, those first few days. Fireheart was weak, he couldn’t hunt for himself not to mention another cat. They both could have died easily in those few days after the fire but they somehow made it and now they were here.

They were here and Bramblepaw was about to be made a warrior. Fireheart turned his attention away heading where Tallstar was waiting. Mistyfoot and Graystripe had finished up their conversation with the leader and were headed towards the path to the warrior’s den. Graystripe shot him a questioning look, stopping in his stride as he did. Fireheart waved his tail at him, dismissing him to head up to the den.

Fireheart dipped his head as he came up to Tallstar. The older warrior nodded, flicking the end of his long tail before turning away. Fireheart followed after him to the edge of the river, sitting down next to him as he sat. The water was moving quietly along in front of them. Fireheart turned his head, beginning to lick his pelt dry. Tallstar regarded him a moment before meowing, “How did he do?”

“He was excellent. I didn’t know he was there until a moment before he attacked me. He covered his scent and was downwind of me, I didn't have a chance to detect him.” Fireheart looked up from his grooming. He looked out over the river to the other side of the gorge.

The black and white tom responded, “good. You have made a fine warrior out of him, Fireheart.”

“You think?” Fireheart murmured. He saw snippets of Tigerstar in Bramblepaw sometimes, and those frightened him. As the tom had gotten older, Fireheart had been able to push the fear he had for the cats’ father away from his association with Bramblepaw but sometimes there was something that would trigger it. Fireheart didn’t have his moments as often as he used to. He hadn’t had another blackout either. Most of the time, his fears stuck to his dreams. Coming in the form of those nightmares, but now even those had become less regular.

Fireheart had started talking to Barkface about some of his troubles recently. Those discussions seemed to be helping, but they did not change everything. Sometimes he would look at Bramblepaw and those memories came rushing back. That empty fear.

Fireheart knew it was unfair to the young tom. He hated the thoughts he had about Bramblepaw. He was proud of him, Bramblepaw had grown into a great cat. A good warrior. Fireheart simply couldn’t shake those feelings around him.

“I _know_.” Fireheart blinked at Tallstar’s words. He shifted on the rocky ground, looking to his paws a moment before looking to the black and white tom next to him.

“May I make a request, please?”

Tallstar turned to look at the warrior, “You may.”

“I don’t know how normal this is,” his tail twitched. He had never heard of a cat making this request before, but it was not unreasonable. “I was wondering if I could choose Bramblepaw’s warrior name.” He had performed both Brightheart and Cloudtail warriors’ ceremonies, as well as made Stormpaw, Featherpaw, and Bramblepaw into apprentices. He had not even been deputy then. They were spur of the moment naming ceremonies he had done in Ravenpaw and Barley’s barn. The ceremonies had been long overdue for all of them. Being able to choose Bramblepaw’s name had to be allowed. It wasn’t like he was doing the ceremony himself again. Tallstar would be doing it.

“Do you have a name to suggest?”

So Tallstar would consider his suggestion? Fireheart had come up with the name back when he had first made Bramblepaw an apprentice. Back then he had expected he would need to make the three young cats into warriors himself. He was no Clan leader. Who knew if StarClan even recognized any of the cats as the names he had given them? They were not happy with him as it was.

“Yes, I do. Brambleclaw.”

Surprise lit up Tallstar’s yellow eyes, he stared at Fireheart a moment longer before he echoed, “Bramble_claw_.” Tallstar paused in his speech as if considering Fireheart’s words, “you want me to name him after his father?”

“Tigerstar is a great warrior,” Fireheart explained quickly. “No cat can doubt that. He’s one of the greatest warriors in the Clans as it is, Bram–” Tallstar twitched his ear, silencing the other cat.

“I will not name him after his father,” Tallstar’s eyes narrowed. “Bramblepaw is not his father, naming him that would do nothing but cause him to shoulder Tigerstar’s legacy more than he already is. That is a dark legacy for him to carry. While he is a great warrior, you and I both know that he has done terrible misgivings. You know better than me what evil that cat is capable of. I will not name him after Tigerstar. I already had a name chosen for him, anyway.” Fireheart could feel his pelt heating up with embarrassment, he lowered his head respectfully.

“Fireheart, you have raised a good cat. You should not doubt Bramblepaw. He has your heart.” Fireheart looked to the lanky leader next to him, “that’s what matters. You’ve done well by him. He isn’t his father; you must remember that.”

Fireheart bowed his head further to his leader’s words. Tallstar stood up, arching his back into a stretch as he did so, “I think it’s time to rest, we have a ceremony to do bright and early tomorrow.” Tallstar turned away, Fireheart following after. The black and white warrior paused near where some of the warriors were sleeping, turning back towards his deputy.

“Good night, Fireheart.” Fireheart dipped his head, the other cat touching his nose gently to it before stepping back.

“Good night.”


	91. Chapter 91

Fireheart turned away, heading towards the cliff wall and the path. He padded up the path, displaced pebbles falling behind him as he moved. He paused in his tracks as he came to the ledge which held the nursery, ducking into the den a moment later.

The cave was dark, he could see the shapes of a few cats sleeping throughout the cave. He padded by Clover, her kits were in separate nests now, rather than just her own and she had been working on her warrior duties. It would not be long before they would be apprenticed. Petal lay further in, curled around her two kits. His gaze landed on a pale shape closer to the back.

Fireheart padded quietly towards Sandstorm, curled around Leafkit and Squirrelkit. The two kits had grown and it would not be long until the nest became crowded. The warrior purred softly as he looked down at them, moving around the three cats before laying along Sandstorm’s back. He watched the rise and fall of her side for a few heartbeats before resting his head down gently on her shoulder, staring at the two sleeping kits.

Leafkit was curled up, her legs neatly tucked against her chest and belly, while Squirrelkit was on her back, stretched out. Her hind paws were partly on top of her sister and her head on her mother’s leg. Fireheart’s whiskers twitched; a lightheaded feeling overcame him as he stared lovingly at the two kits. _Oh, my precious daughters…_

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in their scents deeply. His eyes snapped open as Sandstorm shifted next to him, opening her eyes before turning her head to look at him, “you’re wet.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he murmured. He gave himself a few quick licks. He was drier than he had been. The lasting heat of the gorge warmed his pelt up rather quickly.

Sandstorm shook her head, pressing her muzzle against the side of his face. “I’ve been waiting for you. How was it?”

“We have a warrior’s ceremony to attend in the morning,” Fireheart replied. “We will have three new warriors soon.” She nodded.

“I heard,” Her voice was hushed, “Bramblepaw and Stormpaw talking earlier about their warrior’s ceremony. They were talking about how glad they were that they wouldn’t have to clean out the dens anymore.” Fireheart’s ears pricked.

“Oh really?” He shifted slightly, “And leave it all to Thistlepaw?” Sandstorm hummed. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.” He lapped at her shoulder a few times, “Are you taking them to the Skyrock for the ceremony?” Sandstorm was silent for a moment.

“I will, they know by now not to speak out during a meeting. They’d be rather upset to miss this, too. I’ll get one of the warriors to help carry them.” Sandstorm readjusted slightly, resting her head back down, “It’ll be good to have you in camp more often. You’ll have more time now.”

Fireheart’s eyes widened in alarm, “I always have time for you! I always have time for them!”

“Shush, you furball,” She cuffed him. “I’m teasing.” Sandstorm froze as there was a shift next to her. Both cats turned their attention to Squirrelkit, who was shifting her position. A slight mew came from Leafkit as her sister kicked her as she rolled. Both warriors held their breaths. After a moment, both kits settled back down. Sandstorm turned back to Fireheart.

“_You_ wake them up,” Her voice was quieter now. “_You_ spend the night getting them back down and _I_ get to sleep in the warrior’s den.”

“I’ll gladly spend the night with them,” Fireheart murmured. “I’d do anything for them.” Love surged through him as he continued to stare at the two kits. After all this time, it was still hard to believe they were here.

“You want to take over with them?” Sandstorm asked. “I could go back to warrior duties and you could step in.”

“I wish. Have fun dealing with Graystripe and Cloudtail’s snoring.” Sandstorm let out a huff, pushing him away with a paw to his face.

“This is why Mistyfoot keeps calling you a queen.” Fireheart snorted as she continued, “After the ceremony, Barkface wanted to speak to us.” Fireheart’s ears pricked, why did Barkface want to talk? “He said it wasn’t anything bad, it’s regarding Leafkit though.”

Despite her assurance, worry filled Fireheart as he looked at his daughter. What would Barkface want to talk about regarding Leafkit? She seemed perfectly healthy, at least from what he had seen.

“After that,” Sandstorm continued, “You and I are going on a walk.” Fireheart tore his gaze away from the kits and looked at Sandstorm. Anxiety made his chest tighten.

“Are we now?”

“Yes,” Sandstorm glanced at the kits. “I know what you’re thinking, I spoke with Cloudtail, he said he’d keep a close eye on them.”

“Really? Cloudtail?”

“Yes, don’t go assigning him to anything tomorrow.” Sandstorm looked back at the kits, love filled her gaze, “They’ll be fine without me; they’re eating only prey as it is now.”

Fireheart’s whiskers twitched, “have you gotten Squirrelkit to –” Sandstorm let out a slight groan.

“No, all she wants to eat is squirrel – and _you_ are enabling her by continuing to give them to her.” Sandstorm sighed, “Great StarClan, she doesn’t even pretend to dislike anything else.” Fireheart snorted.

“I want her to be happy,” He purred softly, gazing fondly at their daughters. “I want them both to be happy.”

“We both do.”

Fireheart was silent for a moment as his mind went back to that walk. He nodded. “Let me just take care of patrols for the morning.”

“Of course.” Sandstorm turned abruptly away, “Now, I’m tired. Good night, Fireheart.”

Fireheart blinked, surprised by the sudden dismissal, “But –”

“_Good night_.” Sandstorm closed her eyes as she spoke, Fireheart was silent for a moment before he rose to his paws.

“Good night, Sandstorm.” Fireheart turned away, heading towards the exit. Once he was outside of the den, he continued on the path up the side of the cliff. He headed up into the warrior’s den, careful not to step on Cloudtail’s tail as he moved by the younger warrior who was sleeping near the front of the cave. He was pressed up against Brightheart, his head pressed against the ginger and white warrior’s neck.

Fireheart crossed the den carefully, settling in his nest next to Graystripe. He glanced at his friend; the gray tom was already snoring. Fireheart sighed, rolling onto his side before licking his pelt a few times and closing his eyes. It did not take long for him to fall asleep.

When Fireheart opened his eyes next, he was on the Skyrock. The warrior tensed, looking up to Silverpelt as he cautiously rose to his paws. Why had his sleep sent him here of all places? The tom looked at his surroundings, freezing as he spotted another cat.

_Why is she here?_ Fireheart’s eyes narrowed; he paused a moment as he considered trying to force himself awake. No, she’d probably just come back the next time he went to sleep. Fireheart padded across the stone ground towards the other cat, he kept his head held high as he came to a stop.

“What do you want?”

Yellowfang turned to face Fireheart, her orange eyes glowing in the darkness. She rasped, “Hello Fireheart, it is good to you see again.”

“What does StarClan want now?” Fireheart felt the fur on his back rise. He had not spoken to Yellowfang before, not since he stood by her as she died. He could feel an ache growing in his heart but he knew he was justified in his aggression. Yellowfang was a member of StarClan and so, just as Bluestar had been, she would be speaking for them.

“I am not here at StarClan’s will,” Yellowfang assured him. “Not every cat agrees with what happened to you.” She paused a moment, “It could be that I was alive to witness it, but my opinions differ from that of StarClan. I am not even supposed to be talking to you as it is.” Fireheart’s ears pricked. After a moment’s hesitation, he let his fur fall flat. Yellowfang was here against StarClan’s will? They could do that?

“Then why are you here?”

“I wanted to warn you,” Yellowfang flicked her tail, beckoning Fireheart closer. The warrior hesitated a moment before moving closer, sitting next to the old medicine cat. She turned away from him, pointing her shortened muzzle to the sky above. Fireheart followed her gaze, eyes widening as he did.

This time, he noticed, that there were no stars. The night sky above them was sheer darkness except for the moon which glowed dimly through the darkness. His hackles rose, slightly unnerved by the sudden change. “Dark times are upon us,” Yellowfang said. “And they will only get darker still.”

Fireheart stared at Yellowfang, shocked for a moment before he growled, “That’s it?” Yellowfang turned towards him. “That’s all you’ve got to say on this?” he sat back on his haunches, letting out a sigh. “I know dark times are ahead, I know there are dark times presently! Nothing is going to change that.” His eyes narrowed, “I am not going back.”

“I am not telling you to go back,” Yellowfang replied. “I am telling you what StarClan does not want you to know, as I said, they do not want anyone speaking to you. In fact, they have their sights on a new cat.”

Fireheart’s ears pricked; they had moved on from him? “Is it Leopardstar?” The gray she-cat shook her head.

“No,” She rasped. “The sapling.” Fireheart stared blankly at Yellowfang. The sapling was a _cat_? Which cat was it? Her eyes narrowed, “You have not figured it out yet, have you?”

“No.”

“Of course not.” Yellowfang sighed, rising to her paws, “Come.” She turned away, heading towards the path to camp, “I will show you.” Fireheart hesitated a moment before he rose to his paws, following the former medicine cat down from the Skyrock.

The confusion the warrior felt as he was led into camp was only amplified as they entered a den. Yellowfang moved around a cat, stopping behind them as she turned to face Fireheart. Fireheart stared at the cat at her paws.

“The sapling is strong,” Yellowfang meowed. “it has been nurtured into a strong tree; however, it is flexible.” She looked at the cat at her paws, “It may sway, but it’ll always come right back up.”

“Him?” Fireheart looked up from Bramblepaw’s sleeping form to the former ThunderClan medicine cat. His mind was racing. Was Fireheart meant to take Bramblepaw that day all those seasons ago? Was he intended to bring up this cat only for him to help Fireheart defeat Tigerstar?

But Fireheart had already refused StarClan. Were they planning to force the apprentice into his place? Was Bramblepaw now who was supposed to defeat Tigerstar? Did they expect him to kill his own father once and for all even at the cost of his life?

“No,” Fireheart shook his head. “I’m not letting them do that to him. He is _not_ taking on my burden. He is his own cat; he should not have to shoulder what is mine to bear.” His mind went back to what Tallstar had said, Bramblepaw did not have to shoulder Tigerstar’s legacy and he would not shoulder Fireheart’s. Fireheart took a few steps back, “W-What do you mean he’ll sway?” He stared down at the sleeping Bramblepaw; did he have reason to worry? Would Tigerstar get to him somehow? Would something else get to him?

“You have trodden your own path, Fireheart.” Yellowfang responded, “This is StarClan’s response to it. He might go down the path that already exists or, as you have proven, he could break through new brush and create his own. What I have said is what StarClan knows, you have already changed what they know and there is nothing stopping it from changing again.”

Fireheart’s ears went back, he opened his mouth to respond but before he could the dream faded around him. Fireheart felt a prodding in his side. He groaned, wanting to go back to the dream. Back to Yellowfang and her strange words. He heard a hiss, “hey mousebrain, you’re about to miss your apprentice’s ceremony.” Fireheart opened his eyes to see Graystripe’s large gray paws in front of him, he looked up, at the other tom’s face, who mewed, “Sleep in much?”

Fireheart sat up and swatted at his friend. The gray tom sprang back from the attack, cuffing Fireheart back. He continued, “Tallstar has called for the meeting, we gotta get out there.”

The deputy rose, turning as he licked the fur down on his side quickly before following Graystripe out. He nodded as he spotted Mistyfoot just outside of the den. He looked around, surprised by the lack of cats.

“Where is everyone?”

“They’re already heading up there,” Mistyfoot explained. Fireheart’s ears went back.

“And you just let me sleep?” Graystripe blinked at him.

“We couldn’t get you up, you were out like a log,” A concerned look came across his face. “You were twitching and muttering, too. You alright?”

“Yes. Yes! I’m perfectly fine.” Fireheart sighed, shaking any thought of that dream from him for the moment. Right now, this was what was important. He led the way down the path and towards the path to the Skyrock. Mistyfoot trotted by his side as Graystripe followed behind.

“I don’t envy you tonight,” she remarked. “Having to deal with keeping those three silent.” Fireheart snorted.

“That’s up to them to keep their own silences,” He meowed. “Anyway, I’ll stick Featherpaw between Bramblepaw and Stormpaw. She should be fine with being silent – Bramblepaw will be, too, as long as he’s not next to Stormpaw. She’ll be able to keep them under control.”

“Hey!” Fireheart glanced over his shoulder at Graystripe. “Why are you blaming Stormpaw?”

“Because it’s always him,” Mistyfoot responded. The tom’s ears went back.

“It is not!”

“Remember back at Highstones when Gorsepaw, Bramblepaw, and Stormpaw got into it with that grumpy hedgehog? That was Stormpaw’s idea.” Fireheart’s whiskers twitched, “He wasn’t even the one that went away with a pricked nose!”

Graystripe bumped his head against Fireheart’s haunch. “That is one insistence.”

“Oh really?” Mistyfoot glanced back at Graystripe, “What about the time we took him and Featherpaw out and he got stuck in the mud after we told him not to go near it. Or when we were at the stream and –”

“Okay, I get it.” Graystripe muttered, “He’s still becoming a warrior though!”

“Of course,” Fireheart replied. He readied himself at the break in the path, crouching as he shifted his head side to side. “He’s earned it, he’ll be a brilliant warrior. We all do stupid things as apprentices.” He leaped, landing on the rock across from it before turning to wait for the other two warriors. They quickly made their way across and Fireheart turned, bounding up onto the meeting spot.

Cats had already gathered around the Skyrock, Tallstar was sitting at its point. Fireheart began to make his way through the crowd, he paused for a moment as he came across Sandstorm and the kits, letting Mistyfoot and Graystripe move ahead of him.

“– and your warrior name is gonna be Squirrelface!”

“No, it’s not!” Squirrelkit’s tail was lashing. Sandstorm’s ears went back as she scooped the two kit’s closer.

“Do not make me regret bringing you up here,” She warned. “This is an important ceremony, there’s no place to be fooling around right now.” She cast a glance at Fireheart. He lowered his head, nuzzling both kits.

“Listen to your mother, she’s right. This is very important to Featherpaw, Bramblepaw, and Stormpaw. You wouldn’t want yours to be interrupted by cats talking, now would you?”

Leafkit shook her head, “no, Papa.”

“Good,” he glanced at Sandstorm. “I gotta get up there now.” She nodded and he continued on his way to the front of the crowd, stopping by Graystripe’s side. His gaze fell on the three apprentices not far from them.

Featherpaw and Stormpaw were exchanging nervous looks as Bramblepaw had a very serious look on his face. A stark contrast to his denmates. He was staring ahead, his jaw clenched. The only hint of his excitement was the nervous twitch of his tail.

Fireheart’s whiskers twitched, a rush of affection for the young tom hit him. Yellowfang’s words came back to him, making a sudden hole in his chest. _I am not letting them do this to you._

“Now that we are all here,” Fireheart shifted his gaze up to Tallstar as the old warrior spoke. “It is time we begin.” His gaze went to the three apprentices. “Step forward, Featherpaw, Stormpaw, and Bramblepaw.”

The apprentices padded forward, stopping not far from the base of the rock. Tallstar raised his muzzle to the sky. “I, Tallstar, leader of WindClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down at these apprentices. they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.”

Tallstar’s gaze was on Featherpaw. “Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?”

There was a pause, then, “I do.”

Tallstar leaped from his spot off the rock and padded over to where Featherpaw stood, “Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Featherpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Feathertail. StarClan honors your bravery and compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan.”

He rested his head on hers as she lowered it. She licked his shoulder and the leader pulled away, his gaze going to Stormpaw next.

“Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?”

The gray tom had his head held high, “I do!”

“Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stormfur.” Fireheart heard both Graystripe and Mistyfoot let out a slight gasp. Thoughts of Stonefur filled Fireheart’s mind, and he could only imagine the same thoughts were in his friends’. “StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan.”

Tallstar rested his head on Stormfur’s, the new warrior quickly licking his shoulder. The leader turned his attention to Bramblepaw next. “Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?”

“I-I do!” The tom’s voice was shaking with excitement. Fireheart felt another rush of affection as he watched the young tom.

Tallstar continued, “Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brambleheart. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan.” The tabby lowered his head, Tallstar placed his muzzle atop it as he licked his leader’s shoulder. Fireheart stared at the new warrior. _Brambleheart. _

“Feathertail! Stormfur! Brambleheart!” Yowls rose from the Clan as they welcomed the three new warriors. The new warrior’s exchanged excited looks as their Clanmates cheered.

As the cheering began to die down, cats approached the young warriors, offering congratulations and friendly head bumps. Fireheart padded forward with Graystripe and Mistyfoot, his gaze on Brambleheart. Bramble_heart_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bramble, Bramble, Bramble. I genuinely could not see Tallstar naming him Brambleclaw, so I had to change it. I think both Tigerstar and Fireheart would've given him the name but not Tallstar. I wasn't sure what I wanted to change it to though. I really didn't choose until his warrior's ceremony, I've had a list of names for him that I liked for a while. I just couldn't settle on one.  
Also, I know at least one person figured out what the prophecy was about and like. I tried to include some hints. Idk how obvious they were, though.  
I also, in canon, have always felt Brambleclaw had a weirdly long apprenticeship? But in reality, he was born in summer and made a warrior in summer. So he had to be roughly 12 moons old. Here, he's closer to 13 or 14 moons old. (And likewise, Storm and Feather are roughly that age too since I believe they are about a quarter moon younger than Bramble and Tawny).  
Thanks for reading!


	92. Chapter 92

The discussions he had had with both Tallstar and Yellowfang ran through his head. Did this truly mean that Brambleheart would be the cat to replace Fireheart in the prophecy? Or was it stemmed from that conversation? Tallstar had said he had Fireheart’s heart, that had to be it. Fireheart pushed these thoughts away; he was not going to let anything happen to Brambleheart. StarClan would not get to him. Nothing bad would ever get to him.

“Nice name, kit.” Fireheart meowed as Brambleheart headbutted his former mentors’ shoulder, purring.

“I don’t get why you still call me that – you have your own kits!” He puffed his chest out, “I’m a warrior now, not even an apprentice! I’m not a kit anymore.” Fireheart rested his muzzle on top of the young toms’ head for a moment.

“I know you are, kit.” Brambleheart groaned as Fireheart purred softly. “I’m proud of you.” Brambleheart looked up at the older warrior, his eyes were glowing.

“I’m so proud of you!” Fireheart turned towards Mistyfoot as she pulled away from Feathertail. She looked between her and Stormfur as Graystripe pulled away from his son and moved to Feathertail. “Stonefur would have been proud of both of you.”

All three former RiverClan cats exchanged saddened looks. Fireheart felt a pain in his chest at the thought of the former RiverClan deputy. He should have been here, too. Mistyfoot continued, “All three of you have grown into brilliant warriors.” Her gaze had gone to Brambleheart, a look of surprise came across the young tabby’s face.

As the Clan began to disperse, Fireheart hung back, watching as the new warriors headed towards the path down to camp with Graystripe and Mistyfoot. Brambleheart hung back for a moment, giving him a questioning look.

Fireheart nodded at his former apprentice, signaling him to go. The young tabby nodded before turning away and continuing after his friends.

The deputy padded over to Tallstar where he stood as he waited to leave. He dipped his head as he came up on the older tom’s side. The black and white tom glanced at him before signaling him to speak. Numerous thoughts filled his head, but he pushed most of them away.

“Sandstorm wanted us to go out after I’ve set up the patrols today,” he meowed. “I wanted to make sure that was okay with you.”

“Of course,” Tallstar responded. “I’m not so old that I cannot take care of my own camp.” Fireheart dipped his head as Tallstar leaped across the break, he followed quickly after. Leader and deputy continued down the path and back into camp together.

Sandstorm was waiting at the bottom of the path, Fireheart’s ears twitched, surprised by the lack of kits before he spotted Squirrelkit and Leafkit with Cloudtail not far off. The white tom was speaking with Brambleheart, Stormfur, and Feathertail as the two kits had begun to wrestle at their feet. Thistlepaw stood with them as well, his tail raised high as he talked enthusiastically with Stormfur. The brown tabby looked down at the kits as they tumbled against his paws.

“Why’d you ask Cloudtail?” Fireheart’s voice was quiet as he made his way to where he’d set up patrols.

“Why not? He always seemed good with Bramblep-_heart_; I imagine he’s going to do well with them. You told me you would have him watch him when he was an apprentice.” Fireheart snorted.

“We’ll see what they learn after this.” Fireheart turned his attention away from his mate as he raised his tail, waving it to get the cats around him’s attention.

“Alright, Tornear, I want you to lead a border patrol. Take Feathertail, Brambleheart, and Thistlepaw with you. Start up by the Twolegplace.” The tabby warrior nodded, waving his tail as to gather the other cats. Thistlepaw followed happily after the two warriors to his mentor.

“Smokefang, I want you to lead a hunting patrol. Take Stormfur, Mistyfoot, Onewhisker, and Rainfur with you. Try on the other side of the gorge.” The dark gray tom nodded, going through the same motions as Tornear before heading towards the river.

With patrols readied, Fireheart turned his attention back to Sandstorm. “You said Barkface wanted to talk with us?” She nodded.

“Yes, let’s go talk with him.” he followed his mate over to the medicine cat den, exchanging greetings with the tom a moment later.

“Sandstorm said you had something to say about Leafkit?” Fireheart’s tail twitched nervously, what was there to possibly say?

“Yes,” He gave Fireheart a knowing look. “There’s no reason to worry, it’s nothing bad at all. Quite the opposite, actually.” Sandstorm and Fireheart exchanged looks. “I think when Leafkit gets old enough, she might find her place here.”

The warriors exchanged surprised looks, Barkface continued. “She’s already shown an interest in herbs, and I have had her wander over here a few times already. She seems keen to learn. I’ve tested her knowledge on a few and she's done well. She’s also more careful and aware than the other kits – than most kits her age. She’s got potential as WindClan's next medicine cat.”

“Is there anything we have to do?” Sandstorm asked, “Anything to help her on her way?” Barkface shook his head.

“No, there’s nothing. Just give her a normal kithood.” Fireheart nodded.

“Thank you for letting us know.”

“Of course.”

As they left the medicine den, Fireheart let Sandstorm lead him towards the river. Troubling thoughts were entering his mind as they walked. If Leafkit did choose to become a medicine cat, how would StarClan react? Would they accept his daughter after everything he had done? What would happen if they did not? If Leafkit found out about his rejection of StarClan? His own decisions and past mistakes had already affected Leafkit a lot. Squirrelkit as well. They were not ThunderClan, despite both parents being from there. They did not even live in a time where ThunderClan existed!

“Fireheart? Are you listening?” he shifted his attention quickly back to Sandstorm.

“Ah, yes. What did you say again?” Sandstorm snorted.

“You didn’t hear a word of what I said, did you?”

“Sorry, I just had a weird dream last night,” He responded. “I was thinking of it.” Sandstorm paused in her step; concern came to her pale green eyes.

“Are your nightmares coming back? Should we talk to Barkface?” He shook his head quickly.

“No, it’s nothing like that. Nothing at all!” He blinked reassuringly at her, “Just a weird dream.” Sandstorm stared at him for a moment before turning away.

“Well alright, if you say so.” Fireheart came up on her side as they started through the gorge and down the river. “What I was saying was, if Leafkit decides to go down this path, then she would be your medicine cat.” A jolt of surprise hit Fireheart at her words. “I believe Barkface and Tallstar are around the same age, whoever becomes Barkface’s apprentice would most likely be medicine cat when you become leader.”

An anxious feeling came to Fireheart’s chest, _when he became leader_. Sandstorm was right, both Tallstar and Barkface were older. It would not be surprising if Fireheart succeeded Tallstar soon.

But he couldn’t become leader. He could fake it but he would never be able to become a true leader with nine lives. He would never truly be Firestar. What if it did get down to this and Leafkit found out through his lack of leadership ceremony? What then?

He could deal with those issues when it came time, Leafkit would have to understand. She was his daughter, she _would_ understand.

“What do you think of it?” Fireheart glanced up at Sandstorm.

“If it’s what makes her happy, that’s all that matters.”

“Barkface is going to have to choose an apprentice sometime soon either way,” Sandstorm sniffed at a mouse’s trail as she spoke. “It would be good if Leafkit wanted to rather than forcing an apprentice into the role that did not want to.” Fireheart snorted slightly.

“How do you think Squirrelkit would handle it if she got put in that position?” Sandstorm’s ears went back as she lowered into a crouch. Her gaze was on a crevasse in the rocks not far from them.

“Terribly. She’d be so disappointed. She’s already waiting impatiently for the day Tallstar steps down and names her Squirrelstar.” Fireheart chuckled as Sandstorm darted off, disappearing behind some rocks. She reappeared not long after, a mouse dangling from her jaws.

“Let’s hope that Leafkit decides to take that path then.” He paused for a moment, “It’s strange thinking about them growing up – even just becoming apprentices! They’re still so small.”

“Every cat grows up,” Sandstorm meowed as she trotted over, dropping the mouse in front of him. “And kits grow up surprisingly fast. It’ll only a few short moons until they’re apprenticed and then from there becoming a warrior or medicine cat. I’d think you’d be used to that after seeing it happen already.”

Cloudtail and Brambleheart filled Fireheart’s head, it was hard to believe either one of them were already warriors – Brambleheart especially. Sandstorm was right, the moons did pass quickly with them. There was no reason to expect it to be any different with Leafkit and Squirrelkit.

The two warriors split the mouse and continued on their way. When they would happen upon a prey creature’s scent, one or the other would go after it. If it was caught, it was put somewhere place until they returned.

It was close to Sunhigh when Sandstorm and Fireheart reentered camp with their catches, they had caught a decent haul. They slowed in their steps as Squirrelkit and Leafkit rushed over, followed by Sagekit and Mintkit.

“I wanna help!” Sagekit’s eyes were bright as he stared up at the warriors. His sister and Squirrelkit moved forward quickly. Fireheart set his prey down in front of the four kits.

“Of course, take a few pieces and take them over to the fresh-kill pile.” Mintkit and Squirrelkit nodded, grabbing the prey he had set down and beginning to drag it over to the pile. Leafkit and Sagekit followed with what Sandstorm set down.

“Putting them to work so early?” Cloudtail’s tail was high as he trotted over.

“Might as well,” Sandstorm responded. “While they’re still eager to do it. We will make apprentices of them yet!” Cloudtail chuckled.

“How were they?” Fireheart asked.

“They were fine, mostly just played with Petal’s kits.” The deputy nodded.

“Good, thank you for watching them. Are you up for the Sunhigh patrol?” Cloudtail made a face, Fireheart’s whiskers twitched.

“Come on, I’ll suffer with you.” The white warrior sighed before agreeing. Fireheart nodded at Sandstorm as the tabby stepped away, heading over to the shade and after the kits. Fireheart looked around the camp before waving his tail at Feathertail and Brambleheart.

The two young tabbies exchanged looks before heading to the older warriors. Feathertail asked, “What is it?”

“You’re coming on the Sunhigh patrol with Cloudtail and me,” He ordered. As he turned towards the path out of the gorge and to the forest, Fireheart asked, “How has your first day as a warrior been so far?”

“It’s been fine.”

Brambleheart’s eyes brightened, “Yeah, it’s been great!”

“Tell us about it.”

-

Fireheart was beginning to pant as the patrol reentered camp. He quickly dismissed his patrol before heading over to the river. The sun lit up his ginger pelt as he climbed on to some of the rocks, crouching as he took a drink.

After he had his full and was certain he was not needed, Fireheart headed back across camp, towards the shade where Sandstorm was laying with Clover, Petal, Rainfur, and Morningflower. Rainfur and Petal were curled up together, sharing tongues. Fireheart could see the shapes of Sagekit and Mintkit sleeping between them. Squirrelkit stood in front of her mother and Leafkit was curled between the queen’s forelegs. Sandstorm was speaking.

"Leafkit is tired, just because you still want to play does not mean she does.” Squirrelkit huffed, her tail lashing behind her. Fireheart’s whiskers twitched as he came closer, he opened his mouth to speak but Rockkit beat him to it.

You can play with us,” He blinked at the younger kit as he trotted over. “We just snagged a moss ball from Thistlepaw.” Tinykit came over, the clump of moss hanging from her jaws.

She dropped the moss ball, “Yeah you can play with us!” Tinykit batted it towards Bouncekit. Squirrelkit’s eyes brightened.

"Okay!” She took off after the two older kits, leaping on the moss ball as it hit the ground. A warmth came to Fireheart’s chest as he watched the kits for a few heartbeats before turning back to Sandstorm. Greetings were exchanged between him and the others as he nuzzled his mate gently.

“You be careful, too.” She muttered, “She’s just gone to sleep and you can be just as bad as Squirrelkit.” Fireheart’s tail curled as he moved to her side, settling against her.

"How am I like her?”

"You have woken them both up from naps on multiple occasions!”

"Not my fault.” He began to groom her neck.

“It literally is.” She blocked his path as he stuck his muzzle towards Leafkit. "I will send you off if you do not behave yourself."

"I was just going to say hi!" Sandstorm shot him a look.

Fireheart relented, pulling his head back as he began to groom her again.

"Yes, Sandstorm."

Eventually, the grooming slowed down and he fell into a doze, resting his head on the other cat’s back.

He was knocked out of it as Sandstorm nudged him with her elbow. “Fireheart, are you listening?” He opened his eyes, blinking a few times before looking at her.

“Yes, dear.” He pressed his muzzle into her fur, breathing in deeply. He mumbled, “You’re beautiful.”

“Looks to me like you’ve been sleeping,” Clover remarked.

“I wasn’t sleeping, just resting my eyes.”

“Well pay attention,” Sandstorm nudged him again. “I think there’s going to be trouble.” His ears pricked and Fireheart turned his attention to where she was looking. He rested his muzzle on her shoulder as he saw what it was.

Squirrelkit had left her game with the older kits and was presently with Feathertail and Brambleheart. They were sharing a meal at the foot of a boulder. The tom’s tail was twitching and the kit stood in front of him. Sandstorm said, “She went straight for his head.” Fireheart sighed.

“Those two are going to be the death of me.”

“As I said,” Sandstorm meowed. “Trouble.”

“I just don’t get it,” He muttered. “They can play together fine. Leafkit and he get along fine, but once those two start talking, they don’t get along.”

“Squirrelkit likes to play rough and Brambleheart is a big target for her to tackle.” Sandstorm rested her head against his, “He can take more than the kits and she’s used to playing with him. I know she thinks he’s fun to mess with. It’s fine when he’s in the mood for playing, but when he isn’t and she tries to engage with him, he can get annoyed. He doesn’t have her energy, he’s a very careful cat. He’s hesitant and mulls things over a lot.”

“She acts more with impulse. He and Leafkit get along fine because she doesn’t get in his face as much. She’s not as combative and is calmer. I think Squirrelkit’s… busyness can get overwhelming for him, too. He gets anxious and flustered easily. I’m sure they’ll learn to get along as they get older. She’ll slow down and they’ll both mature.”

Fireheart was silent for a moment. “How are you so smart?”

“It’s called I know our children.”

Both warriors fell silent as they watched the young cats. Suddenly, Feathertail began to laugh and Brambleheart’s ears flattened. He started rapidly talking to Squirrelkit as the fur on his back bristled. Her tail was raised high as she stuck her muzzle closer to him. Fireheart sighed, forcing himself to his feet before trotting over.

“– And I could throw you in the river!” Fireheart’s ears went back at Brambleheart’s words. The tabby warrior’s mouth shut quickly as he saw Fireheart approaching, he lowered his head.

“You are throwing no one in the river.”

“S-she threatened me first! I wouldn’t actually do it!” Feathertail was still laughing. He looked at her, “It’s not funny!”

“It really is!” Fireheart rolled his eye, looking down at Squirrelkit.

“What did I say about bothering him?” He nudged her gently with his nose, “Go back to your game.”

She blinked her green eyes innocently at him. “I didn’t do anything. We were talking.”

“Clearly something happened because he was fine before you came over,” Fireheart crouched in front of her. “If you go back over there and play with the others for a minute, I’ll join you. We can play whatever game you want. I just need to talk to Brambleheart.” The dark ginger she-kit stuck her muzzle toward Fireheart.

"But I don't want to!"

"Well you have to, I promise I'll come over and play with you in a moment." Squirrelkit sat down and shook her head.

"No!" Fireheart sighed, frustration pickled at him but so did love for his daughter.

“Alright, fine. Stay there while –”

"Squirrelkit!" Both cats turned at Sandstorm's voice. Her eyes were narrowed and gaze on her daughter. "Are you listening to your father?"

"She isn't!" Squirrelkit turned sharply to Brambleheart, giving him a glare.

"Oh shut up!" He narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to respond.

"Stop this nonsense!" Sandstorm stuck herself between the two. She looked at Brambleheart, "_You_ just got your warrior name today – act like it! Or did Fireheart and Tallstar think you were ready too early?" The tabby shook his head quickly. She turned her attention back to Squirrelkit, "You are coming back with me." The queen hushed a mew of protest, ushering her away from the warriors. "We're going to have a talk and then you're going to take a nap." There were more mews of protest. "You're already overdo for one, it is happening."

As they headed away, Fireheart turned his attention back to Brambleheart. He hit the back of his head.

"Ow!"

“We’ve been over this; you can’t let her get to you like this.”

“She threatened me!”

“To be fair, she did.” Fireheart glanced at Feathertail; laughter was lighting up her eyes.

“Thank you, Feathertail. I’ll be sure to talk to her about this.” Brambleheart’s ears went back.

“You trust her but not _me_?”

“You’re the one arguing with a cat that hasn’t even lost all her milk teeth.”

“Yeah, and her teeth are very sharp – she likes biting me!”

“And me, too. Remember she is a _kit_. Your teeth were just as sharp as hers at that age.” Fireheart sighed as Brambleheart pressed his muzzle against the ground, letting out a frustrated groan.

“Listen, you can’t let her get to you like this. Send her off somewhere else before it happens or remove yourself. We’ve been over this.” Brambleheart sighed before muttering an agreement.

“Hey – what’s going on here?” Fireheart turned as Stormfur padded up.

“He and Squirrelkit got into it again.” The gray tom moved around Fireheart as Feathertail spoke, he let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

“She threatened me!”

“I’m sure it was terrifying,” Stormfur settled next to Brambleheart, licking down some of the fur on the other tom’s back before taking a mouthful of the pigeon Brambleheart and Feathertail had been sharing. His sister swatted him away and he pulled back quickly, resting his head on the other tom’s back as he chewed.

Feathertail meowed, “Actually, what she said was –”

“Sky’s dead!” She was cut off by Thistlepaw’s yowl. Fireheart turned his attention away, focusing on the black and white tom as he bounded to the center of camp. Warriors around the camp began to rise and were heading over as he raced towards Tallstar.

Fireheart headed quickly over to the apprentice, stopping next to the leader as Thistlepaw was speaking.

“He wasn’t up when I dropped prey off for him this morning,” The young tom reported. “I thought he was still asleep. When the prey was still there, I went in to check on him. I didn’t realize.” Tallstar nodded before looking at Fireheart.

“Take Onewhisker and Whitetail with you to retrieve him, he deserves a proper vigil.” The deputy dipped his head, waving his tail to get those warrior’s attention before starting towards Sky’s den.

Sky was the last member of SkyClan that they knew of. That knew of SkyClan’s existence and he was gone now. What did this mean for SkyClan’s ancestors? For Sky himself? Were they gone forever or did WindClan’s knowledge them keep them going?

With Sky’s death, this seemed to be the true end of SkyClan. There were no more cats to continue what Sky had been doing. To continue SkyClan’s legacy. Fireheart raised his muzzle to the sky. _WindClan is not going to forget SkyClan,_ he promised. _The fifth Clan will never be forgotten. None of the Clans will ever be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta hate it when your 17-year-old and 5-year-old fight and then someone dies thus interrupting your scolding :/  
I hope y’all enjoyed this, it has been a Ride. I have never written anything even close to as long as this before in my life so definitely a doozy for me. Looking back, there’s stuff I would change and do differently but overall, I think I’m satisfied with this. Can’t believe it’s been a year since I posted the first chapter.  
There is going to be a continuation coming out at some point, but I’m fried right now and I would like to get a good amount into it before starting to post those chapters. I already have an outline (something which this never truly got) and have started writing a bit but I gotta reread some of the books to get a better idea of it. Classes also started up for me on Wednesday.  
Overall, thank you for reading this all! I hope you’ve enjoyed it and I genuinely appreciate the comments and Kudos and views! I’m not the best at responding to comments, but I do read them all. Thank you for coming along this with me! I’ll try to be quick with starting up Twisted Tree 2 and getting it out but we shall see.  
Thanks for reading, until next time!


End file.
